


Harry Potter i Źródło Mocy

by selen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Mentor Snape
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 171,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selen/pseuds/selen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akcja tego ff dzieje się po piątym tomie. Harry nie potrafi sobie poradzić z wydarzeniami, które miały miejsce w Ministerstwie Magii. Ból i rozpacz po stracie ojca chrzestnego sprawiły, że stracił zaufanie do Dumbledore'a, a także odsunął się od swoich przyjaciół.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst powstał 27 stycznia 2005r.! To od niego zaczęła się moja przygoda z pisaniem. To moja wersja VI tomu Harry’ego Pottera. Miałam trochę czasu i minimalnie poprawiłam ff, literówki, przecinki, jakieś drobiazgi. ;)

**_1\. ZERWANE WIĘZI_ **

****

Na Privet Drive 4 panował spokój i półmrok. Wysoko na niebie pojawił się już się księżyc, leniwie oświetlając wąskie uliczki, którymi od czasu do czasu ktoś szedł. Świecił wyjątkowo jasno, tylko czasami przesłaniały go ciemne chmury. Pomimo, że była to już połowa lipca, odczuwało się przejmujący chłód. W powietrzu czuło się nieprzyjemny niepokój, a przestrzeń zdawała się być przesiąknięta magią. Nawet mugole czuli zaniepokojenie, choć nie wiedzieli dlaczego. Tak, można stwierdzić, że dwa obce sobie światy niebezpiecznie zaczęły się przenikać, zbyt wiele dziwnych wypadków się ostatnio wydarzyło. Ludzie znikali w dziwnych okolicznościach, zwierzęta zaczęły się dziwnie zachowywać. Poza tym, całe bezpieczeństwo ochrony antymugolskiej przestało działać, a czarodzieje nie przestrzegali środków bezpieczeństwa. Wszystko zaczynało wymykać się spod kontroli. Mimo to, noc wydawała się spokojna i jakby uwolniła wszystkich od problemów i pytań, na które nikt nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Ale czy na pewno?

Jednym z tych, którzy wiedzieli co się dzieje, był piętnastoletni letni chłopiec o zielonych oczach, rozmierzwionych czarnych włosach i z blizną na czole – Harry Potter. Aż za dobrze sobie zdawał sprawę, jakie niebezpieczeństwo wisi nad tymi dwoma światami. Ta wiedza go przytłaczała i nie dawała spokoju. Ile by oddał, aby choć przez chwilę „nie wiedzieć”. Być nieświadomym tych wszystkich przerażających rzeczy, które może właśnie w tym momencie się rozgrywają.

Ale to niemożliwe przecież jest Harrym, Harrym Potterem. Chłopcem, który przeżył i doprowadził Lorda Voldemorta do upadku. A teraz, pomimo że pokonał go już tyle razy, on znowu wrócił, i tym razem silniejszy niż poprzednio. Harry bardzo dobrze pamiętał wydarzenia z tamtego roku szkolnego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nigdy ich nie zapomni. Były dla niego zbyt bolesne. Stracił wtedy Syriusza, swojego ojca chrzestnego, dowiedział się o tej przeklętej przepowiedni, a co gorsze czuł ogromną złość i żal na dyrektora, że zataił przed nim te wszystkie informacje. Gdyby wiedział, gdyby dyrektor mu zaufał, to może wiele rzeczy by się nie wydarzyło. Może wcale nie byłoby go w Departamencie Tajemnic i Syriusz by żył. Nawet teraz, gdy minęło już trochę czasu od śmierci Syriusza, nie może się z tym pogodzić, zbyt wiele stracił, zbyt wiele widział cierpienia, aby tak po prostu zapomnieć. Wzbierała w nim złość i nienawiść do Voldemorta, który odebrał mu wszystko.

Dlatego przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie starał się pozbyć tej nienawiści z serca. Dobrze wiedział, że ona niszczy jak jad od wewnątrz, zabija powoli uczucia, a on nie chciał się stać taki jak Voldemort!

_Muszę być silny, opanowany, zdecydowany, nie mogę popełnić błędu..._ Powtarzał sobie w duchu. _Nie chcę więcej tracić swoich bliskich i przyjaciół! Nie chcę!_

Ale to wcale nie było takie łatwe, złość i rozpacz wzbierała w nim z każdym dniem. Czuł jak się pomału wypala i że pragnie zakończyć tą bezsensowną walkę. Kotłowały się w nim te myśli i uczucia, był smutny i przygnębiony, nawet Dursleyowie zwrócili uwagę na jego nastrój, a na zaczepki Dudleya, swojego kuzyna, Harry nie reagował, ignorował go zupełnie, co doprowadzało chłopaka do szału.

Teraz Harry leżał w swoim pokoju i był wściekły, i to nie na Voldemorta tylko na swojego kuzyna i swoją „kochaną rodzinkę”. Leżał na łóżku wygodnie wyciągnięty i wpatrywał się w sufit, przywołując wspomnienia dzisiejszego popołudnia...

***

W jednej chwili Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i przyłożył ją do pleców kuzyna.

— Dotkniesz go, a rzucę na ciebie Cruciatus. To baaardzo bolesne zaklęcie, możesz mi wierzyć na słowo — wyszeptał cicho do ucha przerażonemu i trzęsącemu się teraz nie na żarty chłopakowi.

Harry doskonale wiedział, że nawet jeśli by chciał, to nie potrafił by rzucić tego zaklęcia, bo już raz próbował to zrobić. No, ale Dudley tego nie wiedział, no i panicznie się bał się magii.

— N–nie odważysz się. Powiem wszystko w domu! — Ostatnie zdanie prawie wykrzyczał.

Uśmiech Harry’ego się poszerzył i szepnął jeszcze bardziej jadowicie niż przedtem.

— Jesteś tego taki pewny?

Dudley jednak nie czekał, aby się przekonać czy ma rację czy nie, tylko puścił się pędem w stronę domu. Harry tylko westchnął i szybko schował różdżkę do kieszeni spodni, aby leżący pod murem chłopak jej nie zauważył. Podszedł do niego i pomógł mu wstać w duchu przeklinając, że jest spokrewniony z takim idiotą i sadystą męczącym słabszych dla zabawy. Choć od czasu pamiętnego ataku Dementorów rok temu, musiał przyznać, że jego kuzyn stał się bardziej spokojny i przygaszony. Choć nadal nie był w stanie wyciągnąć od Dudleya jakie wspomnienia wzbudziły w nim Dementorzy.

— Nic ci nie jest? — powiedział, gdy Mark już pewnie stał na nogach.

— W porządku. Dzięki za pomoc, Harry — odpowiedział chłopak i zanim Harry zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Mark puścił się biegiem i znikł mu z oczu za rogiem parku.

***

Harry, no właśnie „HARRY”, skąd ten chłopak wie jak ma na imię? Przecież Dudley by się nie przyznał, że ma kuzyna. Zwłaszcza kuzyna dziwoląga, który jest w dodatku czarodziejem. Naprawdę dziwne, i ten chłopak; wyglądało jakby go doskonale znał. No i ta awantura, która później wybuchła, gdy wrócił do domu. Ciotka i wuj tak się wściekli, że było mu już wszystko jedno i wygarnął im to, co dusił przez ostatnie lata w sobie. Ciotka w napadzie furii uderzyła go pierwszy raz w życiu, wcześniej nigdy się nie odważyła podnieść na niego ręki. Zapanowało nieprzyjemne milczenie. Odwrócił się od niej i pobiegł na górę. Teraz leżał w swoim pokoju zły i jeszcze bardziej samotny niż wcześniej. Widział jak cała rodzina wsiada do samochodu i gdzieś jedzie, ale nie obchodziło go to. Był nawet zadowolony, że będzie miał chwilę spokoju i cały dom dla siebie. Wtulił się w miękką i ciepłą poduszkę i po prostu zasnął.

Obudził go dopiero brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Zerwał się na nogi i w pierwszym odruchu chwycił za różdżkę, zerknął na zegarek, który stał na nocnym stoliku, była dwudziesta trzecia piętnaście.

_Czyżby Dursleyowie już wrócili?_ Przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej zszedł cicho po schodach, nie świecąc światła; tak na wszelki wypadek; i w pierwszym momencie sparaliżowało go. Przez drzwi weszło pięć postaci w długich, czarnych szatach i w maskach na twarzy. Śmierciożercy ...

Wstrzymał oddech i poczuł, że serce zaczyna walić mu jak oszalałe. _Ale co oni tu robią? Jak się tu dostali? Przecież zaklęcia ochronne ..._ zamarł ...

— _Drętwota!_ — krzyknął, gdy zorientował się, że jedna z zamaskowanych postaci odwróciła się w jego stronę i go zauważyła. Błysk czerwonego zaklęcia pognał w jej stronę, oświetlając pomieszczenie i uderzając w nią celnie. Padła bezwładnie na ziemię.

W tym momencie posypały się zaklęcia rzucane na prawo i lewo. Błyski w ciemnościach, krzyki, odgłosy tłuczonego szkła i przewracanych mebli wypełniły cały dom.

— _Avada Kedavra!_ — Pognało zielone światło w stronę Harry’ego, ale on odskoczył, unikając śmiertelnego zaklęcia. Jednak w ciemnościach noga ześlizgnęła mu się ze stopnia i z wielkim hukiem zjechał po schodach, uderzając ramieniem w barierkę.

— KRETYNIE! Mamy go doprowadzić żywcem! Chcesz, aby Czarny...

— _Expelliarmus!_ — Zamaskowana postać już nie dokończyła, bo zaklęcie Harry’ego uderzyło w nią z taką siłą, że uderzyła o regał z książkami, tracąc przytomność.

Harry chciał się przemknąć do kuchni, ale ktoś włączył światło i dopadło go tym razem celnie rzucone zaklęcie. Padł na ziemię, wijąc się z bólu. Jak dobrze znał ten urok. To był Cruciatus.

— No, panie Potter. Dość tej zabawy. Czarny Pan będzie zadowolony.

— Nie zamierzam... zadowalać... tego mordercy... — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby.

— MILCZ! _Crucio!_

Zaklęcie rzucone przez trzech Śmierciożerców naraz wypełniło ciało chłopaka z taką mocą, że jego krzyk wypełnił cały pokój. Ten ból był nie do zniesienia, tracił ostrość widzenia i zaczynał zapadać się w ciemność.

— To cię powinno nauczyć trochę szacunku – wysyczał z uśmiechem jeden z jego oprawców, patrząc jak chłopak zwija się z bólu pod wpływem zaklęcia.

_— Drętwota!_

Czerwone światło uderzyło w jednego ze Śmierciożerców, który runął na ziemie zanim zdążył się odwrócić i zobaczyć kto w niego wycelował. Pozostali w szoku przerwali urok. Harry odczuł ulgę i spojrzał zamglonym wzrokiem w stronę, z której zostało rzucone zaklęcie. W drzwiach stał Snape z wyciągniętą różdżką. Był wściekły, a jego oczy zrobiły się jeszcze czarniejsze niż zazwyczaj.

— _Avada Kedavra!_ — wrzasnął jeden ze Śmierciożerców, ale zaklęcie uderzyło w ścianę, bo Snape, niczym zwinny kot, zdążył się przed nim uchylić.

— _Drętwota!_

W następnej chwili napastnik upadł na ziemię ogłuszony przez Harry’ego, który jakby dopiero teraz otrząsnął się z szoku, widząc swojego nauczyciela Eliksirów. Trzeci Śmierciożęrca nie miał już szans z dwoma czarodziejami, nawet nie zdążył się deportować. Dołączył unieszkodliwiony przez Snape’a do swoich pozostałych towarzyszy.

— Potter! Jesteś cały? — zapytał swoim chłodnym i pozbawionym uczuć głosem.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Zachwiał się na nogach i zemdlał, osuwając się na ziemię. Gdy się ocknął, leżał na kanapie cały obolały, zakrwawiony i wyczerpany. Dopiero po kilku minutach dotarło do niego, co się wydarzyło. Oberwał czterema Crucio i kilkoma nieznanymi mu zaklęciami. Otworzył szerzej oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju, a to co zobaczył, wprawiło go w stan lekkiego szoku. Całe pomieszczenie było po prostu w ruinie. Rzucane zaklęcia wyrządziły w nim więcej szkód niż można było przypuszczać. Meble poprzewracane, wielki jadalny stół połamany, dywan w połowie spalony, nie mówiąc o ścianie, w której widniała dziura po zaklęciu zabijającym. Wszędzie był pył, kawałki tynku i odłamki potłuczonej ceramiki.

— Wujostwo mnie zabije — jęknął, podnosząc się na łokciu, by lepiej widzieć skutki po rzucanych zaklęciach, ale zaraz pożałował tego. Poczuł przeszywający ból w ramieniu. W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Snape i grupka ludzi, którzy według Harry’ego byli aurorami i faktycznie nie mylił się co do nich. Podeszli do nieprzytomnych Śmierciożerców i zaczęli ich krępować zaklęciami antydeportacyjnymi i sprawdzać czy nie mają przy sobie jakiś podejrzanych przedmiotów, czy zapasowych różdżek.

Harry rozpoznał jednego z aurorów, był nim Kingsley, którego poznał w Ministerstwie Magii w tamtym roku, gdy był na przesłuchaniu z powodu użycia czarów przez nieletniego. Kingsley był jednym z członków Zakonu Feniksa. No, ale co tu robił Snape? Harry zamyślił się chwilę. No tak, przecież pojawił się nagle, nie wiadomo skąd i unieszkodliwił pozostałych Śmierciożerców. Ale dlaczego, po co on tu przylazł, nie potrzebował jego pomocy, nie prosił o nią, a tym bardziej nie oczekiwał pomocy od niego! Wrednego Mistrza Eliksirów, którego szczerze nienawidził. Jego rozmyślania zostały nagle przerwane rozmową, która wywiązała się między Snape’em a Ministrem Magii, który nagle wszedł do pokoju.

— Już ci mówiłem, Knot! Gdy wszedłem do domu oni już tu byli. Dwoje już było nieprzytomnych, to zapewne to robota Pottera. Ja rzuciłem Drętwotę na pozostałych dwóch, a Potter rzucił ją na trzeciego! — Prawie krzyknął, wypowiadając te słowa, a w głosie można było wyczuć zniecierpliwienie zmieszane z irytacją.

— To może jesteś w stanie wyjaśnić mi, w jaki sposób tu się dostali, skoro ten dom jest pod silnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi samego Dumbledore’a! A może to ty pomogłeś im tu się dostać? — W głosie ministra zabrzmiał triumf, gdy wypowiadał ostatnie zdanie.

— Co za bzdury! Nie pomogłem _im_. Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Już ci mówiłem. — Snape silił się na spokój, aby nie wybuchnąć i nie palnąć jakiegoś głupstwa pod adresem ministra.

W tym momencie miał ochotę go zabić, czuł się jak Śmierciożerca. Nawet przyszła mu myśl, że wyświadczyłby przysługę społeczeństwu czarodziei, pozbywając się tego durnia i nieudacznika. Zastanawiał się jak ten idiota utrzymał się jeszcze na stanowisku Ministra Magii. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak wszystkim próbował wmówić, że to nieprawda, że Czarny Pan powrócił.

— Czy aby na pewno? Albus ci wierzy, ale ja...

— Wystarczy! Gdybym to ja ich tu sprowadził, to Potter byłby już martwy. — Mistrz Eliksirów wysyczał te słowa, nachylając się nad ministrem, który z lekkim przerażeniem cofnął się o krok do tyłu, unikając zabójczego spojrzenia profesora. W końcu Snape był o wiele wyższy od Knota, sam jego wygląd i chłód bijący od jego postawy przerażał. W tym momencie Harry naprawdę dziękował w duchu, że to nie on wkurzył tego nietoperza. Nagle poczuł na sobie ten zimny, przenikliwy i dobrze mu znany wzrok.

— Potter. Widzę, że już się ocknąłeś. — Snape podszedł do chłopaka, wziął sobie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko, wyciągając z kieszeni kilka eliksirów. — Wypij to — powiedział sucho, podając mu dwie małe buteleczki z płynem.

Harry nadal lekko się trzęsąc, spojrzał niepewnie na niego i na wyciągnięte w dłoni buteleczki.

— To nie trucizna! — powiedział już z irytacją Snape, jakby czytał w myślach Harry’ego. — Ten przeźroczysty jest na skutki po Cruciatus, a ten lekko błękitny jest przeciw bólowy. — Pij! — syknął, wciskając dwie buteleczki do ręki chłopaka.

Harry zagryzł wargi i przytaknął. Nie zamierzał pozwolić się wyprowadzić z równowagi i dać tym samym satysfakcji nietoperzowi do wypowiedzenia kolejnych zgryźliwych uwag pod jego adresem. Wypił eliksiry pod zimnym spojrzeniem swojego nauczyciela, na twarzy którego zauważył jakże znajomy, znienawidzony, ironiczny uśmieszek. Przez małą chwilę nie był przekonany czy dobrze zrobił pijąc te eliksiry, ogarnęła go panika, ale wątpliwości go opuściły, gdy poczuł się odprężony i już nie tak obolały jak przedtem. Przestał drżeć, a w głębi duszy poczuł ogromną ulgę i ciepło rozchodzące się po całym ciele.

— A teraz idź się spakować, Potter.

— Co?

— Sadzę, że wyraziłem się dość jasno.

— Ale...

— Natychmiast!

Harry zagryzł wargi i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju na piętro, zostawiając w salonie Snape i Knota w o wiele bardziej napiętej atmosferze niż przed chwilą. Pakowanie nie zajęło mu wiele czasu. W końcu nie miał zbyt wiele rzeczy, a swoich przyborów szkolnych nie zdążył jeszcze rozpakować. Po głowie natomiast chodziły mu różne myśli na temat wydarzeń tego wieczora. Nawet domyślał się dlaczego Śmierciożercy dostali się do jego domu bez żadnego problemu. Dyrektor będzie wściekły jak się o tym dowie, jeśli Knot już go o tym nie poinformował. Czuł się nieswojo i wypełniło go poczucie winny, ale w głębi się cieszył, że odejdzie z tego domu. No, ale jakim cudem znalazł się tu Snape? Czyżby dyrektor go wysłał po niego? Za wiele pytań, zdecydowanie za wiele. Miał wrażenie, że głowa mu pęka. Westchnął i zamknął swoją walizkę, jeszcze raz spojrzał czy nic nie zapomniał i wyszedł z pokoju, mając nadzieję, że już go nie zobaczy przynajmniej do końca roku.

Gdy zszedł na dół z walizką, miotłą i Hedwigą, swoją sową, zobaczył że w salonie już nie było Śmierciożerców. Zostali prawdopodobnie zabrani do Ministerstwa Magii na przesłuchanie, a zrujnowany pokój pod wpływem czarów zaczynał wracać do poprzedniego stanu. Najwięcej problemów sprawiał podpalony dywan i ta okropna dziura w ścianie po zaklęciu. Z zamyślenia i z przyglądania się porządkom wyrwał go znajomy głos.

— Zanim wróci twoje wujostwo wszystko będzie na swoim miejscu. Knot im wszystko wyjaśni. Idziemy, Potter. Nie mam zamiaru stracić całego dnia.

Złość zawładnęła Harrym i zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć poczuł, że Snape chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął w stronę drzwi.

— Jeszcze nie skończyłem, panie Snape! — dobiegł ich głos ministra.

— Ale ja tak, Knot. I nie zamierzam się powtarzać, jeśli chcesz mnie przesłuchać, to wiesz gdzie możesz mnie znaleźć.

— Snape...! Nie możesz...! — Profesor się nie odwrócił. — Gdzie go zabierasz?

— Nie twój interes — warknął Snape, a jego głos był typowo chłodny.

— Postępujesz wbrew zaleceniom Dumbledore’a! Jak on się o tym dowie…

— To już moje zmartwienie — wysyczał i zamknął za sobą drzwi zanim minister zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.


	2. Chapter 2

**_2\. POWRÓT_ **

 

Na zewnątrz powiało ciepłym wieczornym wiatrem. Niebo było zachmurzone tak, że jedynie uliczne latarnie oświetlały wąskie uliczki między szeregiem domów na ulicy Privet Drive.

— Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, Potter, jak oni się tu dostali?

Zapadło głuche milczenie.

Harry nawet nie spojrzał na profesora tylko zawiesił wzrok na jakimś punkcie w oddali. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru rozmawiać z nim na ten temat ani z nikim innym.

— Potter, patrz na mnie, kiedy do ciebie mówię. — Snape zaczął tracić cierpliwość. — Cholera! Czy ty zawsze musisz pakować się w kłopoty? — warknął mężczyzna, chwytając chłopaka za ramię i odwracając go do siebie tak, że jego czarne oczy patrzyły prosto w zielone oczy chłopaka.

— Wcale się nie prosiłem o ich wizytę ani o pańską pomoc. — W Harrym zbierała złość, czuł przeszywający lodowaty wzrok profesora i miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna zaraz wybuchnie. — Po co pan tu przyszedł? Nienawidzi mnie pan i nie zamierzam panu dziękować! Nie potrzebuję litości! — Ostatnie zdanie wręcz wysyczał z taką złością i nienawiścią, że zamknął oczy, czekając na cios, którego się spodziewał. Jednak ku jego zdziwieniu cios nie nadszedł.

Zapadła cisza.

Harry otworzył oczy. Snape uwolnił z uchwytu ramię chłopaka. Wyprostował się, odgarnął włosy z twarzy i spojrzał na Harry’ego przenikliwym, badawczym spojrzeniem.

— Daj te walizki, Potter — odezwał się w końcu.

Harry posłusznie położył swój bagaż przed profesorem trochę zszokowany jego reakcją, a raczej brakiem jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Mężczyzna wyciągną różdżkę, zakreślił nad bagażem znak i wyszeptał zaklęcie zmniejszające. Bagaż Harry’ego zaczynał się pomału zmniejszać, aż osiągnął wielkość pudełka od zapałek, które jego profesor następnie schował do kieszeni swojej peleryny. To samo zrobił z miotłą. Harry’emu została tylko klatka z sową. Snape machnął ręką i oślepiło ich jaskrawe światło zatrzymującego się przed nimi „Błędnego Rycerza”. Środka transportu dla zagubionych w świecie mugoli czarodziejów i czarownic. Harry już nim jechał na trzecim roku i nie zaliczał tego środka transportu do szczególnie przyjemnych form podróżowania.

— Dobry wieczór jestem Stan Shunpike i dzisiejszej nocy będę… Harry! Co za niespodzianka! Miło cię znowu widzieć — powiedział chłopak, na którego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

— Ee...  cześć, Stan. — Harry lekko się uśmiechnął.

— No tym razem nie wciśniesz mi kitu, że masz na imię Neville. Co? — Harry się lekko zarumienił.

— Nie, tym razem jadę jako Harry Potter.

— A pan…

— Severus Snape…

— Mistrz Eliksirów! — Prawie krzyknął chłopak. — Dobry wieczór, profesorze.

— Dobry wieczór, Shunpike. Byłeś niezły z eliksirów szkoda, że nie zdecydowałeś się na kontynuowanie nauki.

— No tak jakoś wyszło. — Uśmiechnął się Stan.

— Gdzie chcą państwo jechać?

— Na Grimmauld Place.

Harry zadrżał, słysząc tą nazwę. Dom Syriusza. Poczuł mdłości, rozpacz i łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. Nieświadomie cofnął się o krok do tyłu w stanie lekkiego przerażenia i protestu, co nie uszło uwadze profesora. Ten zagryzł wargi, zmarszczył brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał i spojrzał na chłopaka, mówiąc obojętnym, lecz stanowczym głosem.

— Ten dom należał do twojego chrzestnego i oficjalnie należy również do ciebie.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział.

— Więc chcesz zostać tu z twoją „kochającą rodzinką” do końca wakacji? — zapytał z ironią w głosie.

To pytanie odniosło zamierzony skutek. Harry nic nie mówiąc, wsiadł do autobusu, a za nim wsiadł Snape.

Harry przez całą podróż autobusem nie odzywał się, zresztą tak samo jak profesor, za co oboje byli wdzięczni. Chłopak znalazł miejsce jak najdalej od tego nietoperza i przykleił nos do szyby oglądając mijane domy i ulice. Na zewnątrz zaczynało padać, o czym świadczyły krople deszczu, które zaczęły spływać po szybie.

Cholera, nie był na to przygotowany, jeszcze nie teraz, jak może wrócić do tego domu, domu Syriusza, swojego ojca chrzestnego.

Jak uda się mu zaakceptować ten dom bez niego, gdzie każdy kąt będzie mu przypominał o tym co stracił bezpowrotnie? Łzy zaczęły mu nachodzić do oczu, dyskretnie wytarł je rękawem by nikt nie zauważył.

Podróż była męcząca, tak jak się spodziewał. Najbardziej jednak ucierpiała Hedwiga, która dwa razy przeleciała z klatką przez autobus. Gdy wysiedli z „Błędnego Rycerza” stali już na ulicy Grimmauld Place. Gdy autobus odjechał powoli skierowali się pod numer 12.

Gdy stanęli przed domem, Snape machnął swoją różdżką i dotknął zamku w drzwiach, szepcząc przy tym nieznane Harry’emu zaklęcie. Stare, mosiężne, zdobione w złote wijące się węże drzwi skrzypnęły i chłopak wszedł za profesorem do ciemnego korytarza. Towarzyszyło mu uczucie bólu i smutku. Jeszcze jedno niedostrzegalne skinienie różdżką i cały korytarz, w którym się znaleźli, rozjaśnił się jasnym światłem, które dawały świece umieszczone w złotych świecznikach po obu ścianach holu. Znajomy zapach, meble oraz obrazy oświetlane teraz płomykami świec przypomniały mu o Syriuszu, a nawet poczuł jakby ten dom był wypełniony jego obecnością. Nieświadomie cofnął się o krok do tyłu ogarnięty nagłą paniką.

— Syriusz ... — szepnął nieprzytomnym głosem, a do jego oczu zaczęły napływać łzy.

— Potter. Nie stój tak. Zabierz swoje rzeczy na górę i rozpakuj się, a potem zejdź na dół.

Snape wskazał na walizkę, którą właśnie przywrócił do swojej poprzedniej wielkości. Harry nic nie odpowiedział, wydawał się jakby wybudzony z lekkiego letargu.

— I uspokój tę sowę. — Profesor wskazał na szalejącą w klatce Hedwigę, która wyrażała wyraźną dezaprobatę dla takiego środka transportu, jakim był Błędny Rycerz.

— Nie chcę, aby ten ptak pobudził cały dom, a zwłaszcza tą starą babę. Jej krzyki są niedozniesienia. — Skrzywił się z irytacją, patrząc na rozjuszoną sowę.

— Tak, profesorze — odpowiedział Harry i jak najszybciej, nie patrząc na Snape'a, zabrał swoje rzeczy i ruszył szybki krokiem schodami do swojego pokoju, a raczej pokoju, który dzielił razem z Ronem, kiedy przebywali w tym domu.

Jeszcze w tamtym roku cieszyłby się z perspektywy spędzenia wakacji w tym miejscu, ale teraz, gdy nie ma tu Syriusza wszystko straciło dla niego sens. Westchnął i rzucił się na łóżko, wtulając głowę w ciepłą poduszkę. Syriusz umarł. Jego ojciec chrzestny odszedł. Odeszła jedyna osoba, która była dla niego rodziną, która go kochała. Teraz znowu został sam. Spojrzał na swoje rzeczy, a następnie rozglądnął się po pokoju. Nic się w nim nie zmieniło, wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Wstał i zaczął rozpakowywać swoje rzeczy i układać w szafie. Książki poukładał na półkach, a na końcu wypuścił Hedwige z klatki, aby rozprostowała skrzydła, bo po tej przejażdżce była nadal niespokojna. Już miał położyć się do łóżka i udać, że śpi, aby nie musieć rozmawiać ze Snape’em, gdy usłyszał hałas na dole. Ciekawość w nim zwyciężyła i po cichu schodami zszedł na dół. Gdy znalazł się pod kuchnią do jego uszu dobiegły fragmenty rozmowy dwóch osób.

— Severusie, jesteś tego pewny?

Harry dosłyszał zrezygnowany znajomy ton głosu.

— Tak, dyrektorze. Jestem pewny.

— Więc jednak. Tego się obawiałem.

— Musimy zebrać członków Zakonu Feniksa i obmyślić nowy plan działania.

— Tak, sytuacja nie wygląda dobrze. Termin zebrania ustalimy później. Trzeba zebrać wszystkich, których w tym momencie możemy. Większość jest już w trakcie misji.

— Zajmę się tym.

— Dziękuję, Severusie.

Zapadła cisza Harry już miał odejść, nie chciał się spotkać z dyrektorem, czuł do niego żal i nie zamierzał odpowiadać mu na żadne pytania, gdy zatrzymała go nowa rozmowa.

— Muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z Harrym.

Harry drgnął.

— Potter jest na górze. Po dzisiejszych wrażeniach wątpię, by miał ochotę o tym rozmawiać — odpowiedział Snape tym razem już swoim typowym lodowatym głosem.

Zapadła cisza.

— Możliwe. Jednak on nie może tu zostać. Powinien wrócić do swojej rodziny na Privet Drive. Zamierzam z nimi jutro porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się, co się tak naprawdę stało.

Harry’emu zaczęło bić szybciej serce. Nie tylko nie oni. Nie wróci do nich nigdy...

— Albusie, ale...

— Severusie, dobrze wiedziałeś, że on musi z nimi zostać. Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego przyprowadziłeś go tu bez konsultacji ze mną? — Głos dyrektora nabrał poważnego i lekko zawiedzionego tonu. — Nie może zostać tu sam do końca wakacji i to bez żadnej opieki.

— Sądzę, że sam byłby bardziej bezpieczny niż tymi mugolami — syknął przez zęby Snape.

— Sevrusie! — podniósł głos dyrektor. — Już rozmawialiśmy na ten temat i nie zamierzam się powtarzać. Znasz możliwe konsekwencje. — Głos dyrektora stał się łagodny i ogromnie zmęczony.

— Tak. Ale to nie zmienia faktu...

— To była twoja decyzja i była słuszna. A i jeszcze jedno. Knot mi się na ciebie skarżył. O co wam znowu poszło? Wiesz, że nie możesz zadzierać z ministrem. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli jest nim Knot.

— To skończony dureń — rzekł ironicznie Snape

— Być może, ale jest nam potrzebny...

Harry już nie słuchał dalszej części rozmowy. Cicho wszedł po schodach do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Co się wydarzyło w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni w świecie czarodziejów, gdy był u Dursleyów? Nie dostał żadnego listu od przyjaciół, a i w „Proroku Codziennym” nic nie pisali o poczynaniach Voldemorta. I to nagłe zebranie członków Zakonu Feniksa. Rozmyślał tak leżąc i patrząc się w sufit, na którym tańczyły promyki światła rzucane przez nocną lampkę. Hedwiga siedziała na szafie z głową w piórkach smacznie śpiąc. No i dlaczego ten wredny typ, były Śmierciożerca sprzeciwił się dyrektorowi? Nienawidził Snape’a z całego serca, ale zachowanie jego Mistrza Eliksirów intrygowało go. W końcu Snape nigdy nie zachowywał się racjonalnie. Zanim Harry się spostrzegł zmorzył go długi i przyjemny sen.

Rano obudziły go promienie słoneczne wpadające do pokoju przez uchylone okno. Wstał wypoczęty a po ranach i siniakach, których doznał wczorajszej nocy nie było już śladu. Ubrał się i zszedł na dół do kuchni gdzie już siedział o dziwo Snape w swojej tradycyjnej, długiej, czarnej szacie z filiżanką kawy w ręce a po przeciwnej stronie profesor Lupin, który czytał „Proroka Codziennego”.

— Profesor Lupin! Pan tutaj? — wykrzyknął chłopak, podbiegając do profesora, który przywitał go uśmiechem i lekko przytulił.

— Witaj, Harry. Jak się miewasz?

— Hmm... całkiem dobrze. — Uśmiechnął się do profesora. Miał wrażenie, że ciepła i spokojna twarz Lupina wyraża jeszcze większe zmęczenie niż rok temu.

— Widzę, że i w tym roku nie pobyłeś za długo u swojego wuja. — Uśmiechnął się smutno, ale w jego glosie była troska i współczucie.

— No jakoś tak wyszło — wyszeptał cicho, unikając badawczego spojrzenia profesora.

— Potter. — Odłożona filiżanka uderzyła o spodek, przypominając Harry’emu o obecności jeszcze jednej osoby, którą był Snape.

— Tak, profesorze?

— Ustaliliśmy razem z profesorem Lupinem, że zostaniesz tu z nim do końca wakacji...

— Naprawdę! Mogę tu zostać? Nie muszę wracać do Dursleyów? — wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem Harry.

— Nie przerywaj mi, kiedy mówię, Potter — syknął Snape. — Jak zwykle żadnego szacunku...

— Severusie, proszę — odezwał się łagodnie Lupin, patrząc na mężczyznę.

— Hmm... więc jak już mówiłem, zostaniesz tu do końca wakacji. Tydzień przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego zostaniesz zabrany do Hogwartu. — Mówiąc to, wstał i zaczął kierować się do drzwi. — A jeszcze jedno. — Odwrócił się w stronę Lupina i Harry’ego. — Będziesz kontynuował lekcje Oklumencji i to ze mną czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Zaczynamy od następnego tygodnia. Do widzenia. — Zanim Harry zdążył zareagować na tą ostatnią wiadomość, profesor zniknął już za drzwiami.

— Oklumencja. O nie... znowu ze Snape’em — wykrztusił po chwili.

— Z profesorem Snape’em, Harry — poprawił go Lupin. — Postaraj się przyłożyć do tych lekcji. Wiesz, że jest w tym dobry.

— Tak... wiem — westchnął i osunął się na krzesło stojące przy stole.

Wziął kawałek ciasta leżącego na talerzu i od razu się rozpromienił. W końcu spędzi wakacje z profesorem Lupinem. Cały wieczór wypytywał go o to, co się działo podczas jego nieobecności w czarodziejskim świecie. W pewnych momentach czuł złość na profesora, bo miał wrażenie, że ten nie wszystko mu mówi.

Nagle obaj podskoczyli. Wrzask, który dobiegł z kuchni postawił ich na równe nogi. Instynktownie wyciągnęli różdżki i ruszyli w stronę kuchni. Światła były pogaszone, więc nie bardzo widzieli gdzie idą i co chwila się potykali. Nagle rozległ się brzdęk, prawdopodobnie tłuczonej porcelany i ciszę przerwało kilka przekleństw.

— Harry, na trzy — szepnął Lupin.

Chłopak skinął głową.

— Raz, dwa, trzy... _Drętwota!_ — krzyknęli równocześnie, kierując różdżki w stronę ciemnego pomieszczenia.

— _Drętwota!_ — Jasne błyski zaklęć rozjaśniły ciemne pomieszczenie, uderzając po ścianach i naczynia nad zlewem.

— Przestańcie — odezwał się kobiecy głos. Znajomy głos. Zapadła cisza.

 _— Lumos_ — szepnął Harry i w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jasno. Dopiero teraz zobaczyli kobietę o różowych włosach, chowającą się za przewróconym stołem.

— Tonks! U licha, co ty tu robisz? Mogliśmy cię zabić — krzyknął Lupin, zapalając świece w kuchni.

— No, no, niezłe przywitanie, Remus — powiedziała młoda kobieta, wstając i otrzepując się z pyłu. Jej oczy rozbłysły a na twarzy pojawił się figlarny uśmiech.

— O cześć, Harry, dawno my się nie widzieli. Raptem dwa tygodnie temu. — Mówiąc to, puściła do niego oczko.

— Dobry wieczór — odpowiedział zażenowany chłopak.

— Jak się tu dostałaś? Dlaczego nas wcześniej nie zawiadomiłaś?

— Och Remusie, nie gniewaj się, złość urodzie szkodzi.

— Tonks!

— No dobra. Byłam z wizytą w Hogwarcie. Właśnie wróciłam z misji i wpadłam na Snape’a. Wyjaśnił mi pokrótce, jak wygląda sytuacja, i to że razem z Harrym jesteś w siedzibie Zakonu. No i chciałam was odwiedzić.

— A jak się tu dostałaś? — zapytał ciekawie Harry.

— Proszek Fiuu. Z kominka.

— A czy to bezpieczne?

— Oczywiście. O ile jest to kominek w gabinecie dyrektora. — Mrugnęła z uśmiechem Tonks.

— No dobra. Myślę, że powinniśmy tu trochę posprzątać — wtrącił się Lupin.

Wszyscy rozejrzeli się po kuchni, która teraz wyglądała jak po wojnie. Krzesła porozrzucane, stół wywrócony, porcelanowa zastawa potłuczona a przyprawy rozsypane po podłodze.

— Tak, no więc do dzieła. — Tonks uniosła różdżkę. — _Reparo._ — I wszystkie kawałki porcelany zawirowały w powietrzu i zaczęły się łączyć w jedną całość.

Lupin zabrał się za przewrócone meble a Harry za zbieranie przypraw i warzyw.

— _Chłoszczyć._

— Hej Harry, uważaj — krzyknęła Tonks, uchylając się przed zaklęciem czyszczącym.

— Przepraszam.

— W porządku. Musisz poćwiczyć to zaklęcie.

— Hermiona wykonuje je idealnie. Te zaklęcia są dla dziewczyn — odparł Harry, siadając przy stole.

— Wszystkie zaklęcia są przydatne, jeśli chcesz zostać aurorem. Nawet te najprostsze i najbardziej banalne mogą ci uratować życie.

— Tak, wiem profesorze

— Jakie miałaś zadanie? — spytał Lupin.

— Zadanie?

— Co zlecił ci Dumbledore?

— A to. Jutro wam opowiem. Na dziś wystarczy. Jest trzecia w nocy, idziemy spać. Poza tym, jestem zmęczona, miałam ciężki dzień — ziewnęła Tonks, odstawiając filiżankę herbaty.

Lupin i Harry nie nalegali więcej. Sami byli zmęczeni. Pogasili światła i ruszyli do swoich pokoi. Harry jeszcze leżał chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy misja jaką miała wykonać Tonks powiodła się. W końcu zgasił lampkę nocną i zasnął.


	3. Chapter 3

**_3\. ZEBRANIE_ **

 

— Harry! Harry, moje kochanie.

— Pani... pani Weasley — wyszeptał jeszcze półprzytomny chłopak.

— Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest. Gdy tylko się dowiedziałam... O mój Boże, Śmierciożercy na Privet Drive.

— Molly. Wystarczy.

— Ależ Arturze, on mógł zginąć. Oni mogli... — Już nie dokończyła tylko objęła chłopaka, który nadal był w lekkim szoku.

— Ale nic mu nie jest. Jest cały i zdrowy. — Próbował uspokoić coraz bardziej szlochającą żonę, która nadal trzymała Harry’ego w objęciach.

— Wystarczy Molly. Udusisz go — powiedział pan Weasley, odciągając żonę od chłopaka, któremu faktycznie zaczęło brakować tchu. Uwolniony z objęć Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Bardzo ceni matkę Rona, ale jej nadopiekuńczość i nadmierna troska czasami jest uciążliwa.

— Jak się dowiedzieliście? — zapytał ciekawie.

— Kingsley mi powiedział, kiedy wczoraj byłem w pracy no i powiedziałem Molly. Wiedziałem, że tak zareaguje. Jednak wolałem nie sprawdzać, co by było gdybym jej nie powiedział. — Mówiąc to, mrugnął do Harry’ego.

— Arturze! Jak możesz? — wykrzyknęła oburzona pani Weasley.

— Molly, zostawmy Harry’ego, aby się ubrał.

— Śniadanie jest już gotowe, więc się pospiesz. Będziemy czekać z Arturem na dole.

— Dobrze, zaraz zejdę.

Gdy tylko drzwi do pokoju się zamknęły, Harry nałożył okulary i zaczął pomału się ubierać. Cieszył się wprawdzie, że widzi rodziców Rona, ale jakoś nie miał ochoty na serie pytań, jakich się spodziewał. Zwłaszcza od matki Rona. Pomału zszedł na dół i otworzył drzwi do kuchni. Trochę zaskoczył go widok, bo w środku przy kuchennym stole siedział już profesor Lupin, Kingsley i Moody, który przywitał go uśmiechem.

— Jak się miewasz chłopcze?

— Dzień dobry. Dziękuję, dobrze — odpowiedział, podając Szalonookiemu rękę.

— Siadaj. Nasza Molly przygotowała nam pyszne śniadanko. Masz ochotę na tosta?

— Tak chętnie. — Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął dłoń po tosta posmarowanego dżemem truskawkowym. Nagle coś sobie przypomniał.

— Panie Kingsley?

— Tak.

— Wie pan może, co się stało z Dursleyami?

— Z twoim wujostwem?

— Tak.

— Trochę się wściekli, gdy zobaczyli nas w swoim domu. Razem z Knotem próbowaliśmy im wyjaśnić sytuację, ale wyrzucili nas za drzwi i nie chcieli słuchać. Dyrektor miał się do nich wybrać. A co do domu, nie musisz się martwić, wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Nawet dywan wygląda jak nowy. — Uśmiechnął się.

— To dobrze.

Harry kończył jeść ostatniego tosta i już miał iść na górę, gdy zatrzymał go głos pani Weasley.

— Harry! Zaczekaj. Mam dla ciebie list od Rona.

— Wspaniale! — wykrzyknął chłopak i podbiegł do niej, aby odebrać kopertę.

— Miał ci wysłać list przez sowę, ale że dostaliśmy zawiadomienie o zebraniu członków Zakonu, to poprosił abyśmy ci go wręczyli osobiście.

— Zebraniu Zakonu? — zdziwił się Harry.

— Tak wczoraj w nocy Dumbledore się z nami skontaktował. Powiedział, że to pilne i prosi abyśmy zjawili się w Kwaterze Głównej — odpowiedziała pani Weasley, zabierając się do zmywania naczyń.

— Będę mógł w nim uczestniczyć?

— Będą tylko członkowie Zakonu, więc wątpię.

— Ale...

— Harry, naprawdę mi przykro, ale jako twoja opiekunka nie zgadzam się. Jesteś niepełnoletni.

Pani Weasley spojrzała na niego stanowczo i już wiedział, że nic nie wskóra. Zdecydował się poczekać na dyrektora i spróbować go przekonać, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie będzie łatwe.

Harry z rezygnacją udał się do salonu i usiadł na fotelu koło kominka. Był sam, więc mógł w spokoju przeczytać list od Rona. Cieszył się, bo dawno nie dostał żadnej wiadomości od swoich przyjaciół. Miał nadzieje, że Ron napisze mu czy Voldemort wykonał już jakiś ruch.

**_Cześć, Harry!_ **

_Gdy tylko się dowiedziałem, że zostałeś zaatakowany i że teraz jesteś w Zakonie musiałem napisać. Jak myślisz, czy oni działali na rozkaz Sam Wiesz Kogo? Bo gdyby tak, to trochę dziwne. Od wydarzeń w Departamencie Tajemnic Śmierciożercy działają bardzo ostrożnie._

_To nagłe pojawienie się ich w twoim domu i zamieszanie, jakie to wywołało w Ministerstwie nie wróży nic dobrego. Większość Dementorów przeszło na stronę Sam Wiesz Kogo. Dzisiaj w „Proroku Codziennym” ukazał się na ten temat artykuł. Zamieszczam ci go razem z listem. Niestety nie mam żadnej wiadomości od Hermiony. Prawdopodobnie jest we Francji, bo jej rodzice pojechali tam w interesach. Mama mówiła, że mają zebranie Zakonu. Nie chcieli mnie zabrać. Powiedzieli, że jestem niepełnoletni i takie tam. Mam nadzieję, że tobie uda się czegoś dowiedzieć._

_Uważaj na siebie Harry. Mam nadzieję, że szybko się zobaczymy._

**_Ron._ **

_Ps. Myślę, że w dzisiejszy wieczór to ci się przyda._

Gdy skończył czytać otworzył kopertę, aby zobaczyć, co Ron mógł mu przysłać. Z koperty wypadły Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu, świetny wynalazek Freda i George’a. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i schował je do kieszeni.

Artykuł z „Proroka Codziennego” faktycznie potwierdzał, że Dementorzy przyłączyli się do Voldemorta, ale to przecież było do przewidzenia. Jeszcze raz przeczytał list od Rona, a następnie złożył go i włożył do koperty. Po namyśle zdecydował się dołączyć do profesora Lupina i reszty członków Zakonu w nadziei, że uda mu się wyciągnąć od nich jakieś informacje.

Koło siedemnastej zaczęły się przygotowania do zebrania. A kwadrans później pojawił się sam Dumbledore razem z profesor McGonagall i profesorem Snape’em.

— Witaj, Harry. — Przywitał się dyrektor.

— Dzień dobry.

— Albusie, powinniśmy już wejść. Zebranie już się zaczęło — powiedziała profesor McGonagall.

— Profesorze, czy mógłbym w nim uczestniczyć?

— Udział w zebraniu mogą brać tylko członkowie Zakonu, panie Potter — wtrącił się ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Snape.

— Dyrektorze...

— Nie jesteś pełnoletni, Harry. Poza tym, to co będziemy omawiać na zebraniu nie będzie dotyczyć ciebie. Gdyby dotyczyło, to bym ci powiedział.

Harry’ego zaczęła ogarniać złość.

— W porządku.

— Harry...

Lecz Harry odwrócił się i skierował do swojego pokoju. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i rzucił się na łóżko _. Świetnie. Nic wspólnego ze mną. Cholera! Wszystko, co wiąże się z Voldemortem dotyczy również mnie! Mam tego dosyć. Sam chcę decydować o swoim życiu. Nie chcę więcej wysłuchiwać poleceń, zakazów i nakazów._ Ze złością walnął ręką w poręcz łóżka.

Decyzje o zejściu i podsłuchaniu, o czym jest zebranie, podjął prawie natychmiast. Było mu wszystko jedno, czy go przyłapią. Odczekał pół godziny, aby zebranie się zaczęło i żeby na nikogo nie wpaść w korytarzu, i zszedł na dół. Dla bezpieczeństwa ubrał pelerynę niewidkę swojego ojca i wziął Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu, bardzo użyteczny prezent od bliźniaków. Gdy znalazł się przy drzwiach kuchennych, zebranie już trwało. Drzwi były przymknięte, więc miał również możliwość zajrzenia do wewnątrz. Przy stole, prawie naprzeciwko siedział dyrektor. Po jego prawej profesor McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, a od lewej Moody i dwóch nieznanych mu ludzi.

Pierwszy był wysoki o prostych, krótkich blond włosach. Dość szczupły, o lekko bladej twarzy. Ubrany był w elegancką szatę koloru zgniłej zieleni ze złotymi wstawkami. Drugi mężczyzna był niski i dość tęgi. Nie widział jego twarzy, bo zasłaniała mu widok Tonks i państwo Weasley. Harry upewniwszy się, że nie został zauważony, wyciągnął swoje Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu i przyłożył jeden koniec do ucha...

— Cholera, no i co teraz zrobimy? — Walnął ręką w stół Snape.

— Nie wiem, Severusie. Nie wygląda to dobrze — powiedział dyrektor, głaszcząc długą brodę.

— Voldemort tym razem był szybszy.

— Masz rację, Albusie. Ale udało mu się zdobyć tylko fragment rękopisu.

— Tak to prawda, Minervo. Ale mimo to ma najważniejszy „fragment”, dotyczący położenia Klucza.

— I mówisz to z takim spokojem. Przecież musimy coś zrobić, Albusie! Zacząć działać! Nie możemy pozwolić mu go odnaleźć! — wykrzyknęła poirytowana McGonagall, a jej usta zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.

— Minervo, wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że w tym momencie nie możemy już nic zrobić. Rękopis jest w rękach Voldemorta i to tylko kwestia czasu zanim go rozszyfruje.

— Więc mamy po prostu siedzieć i czekać z założonymi rękami, aż wydarzy się jakiś cud? Czy tak? — powiedział z ironią w głosie Snape, zakładając swoim zwyczajem ręce na piersi.

Dumbledore nic nie odpowiedział tylko potarł skronie i oparł się o oparcie krzesła.

— Tonks, a co z tą częścią, którą ty zdobyłaś? — wtrącił się Lupin.

— Mam ją przy sobie. Próbowałam ją przetłumaczyć. — Tonks rozłożyła ostrożnie pergamin na stole.

— Spójrzcie. Jest on podzielony na trzy części, a każda jest pisana w innym języku. — Wskazała na niedbałe i już lekko wytarte zdania napisane na pożółkłym pergaminie.

— Chyba masz racje, niektóre wyrazy jestem w stanie zrozumieć. Moja babka pochodzi z południa Francji. Jeśli się nie mylę, to pierwsza część jest napisana po francusku — powiedział Lupin nachylając się nad tekstem.

— Jesteś w stanie to przetłumaczyć? — wtrącił się Moody.

— Tak, ale potrzebuje czasu. Zbyt wielu słów już nie pamiętam, a wygląda na to, że jest pisany dość starym językiem. To utrudni sprawę. A ten drugi fragment?

— Tym ja się zajmę. To jest po rosyjsku.

— A skąd ty znasz rosyjski, Snape? — spytał podejrzliwie Moody.

— Jakie to ma znaczenie skąd. Po prostu znam.

— Nigdy nie wspominałeś, że masz coś wspólnego z Rosją.

— Nie jesteśmy tu po to, aby rozmawiać o moich powiązaniach z tym krajem — warknął Snape.

— Przestańcie się kłócić. Mamy ważniejszy problem — przerwała nagle pani Weasley, wstając od stołu i patrząc karcąco na obu mężczyzn. Ci spojrzeli po sobie i posłusznie usiedli na swoich miejscach.

— Albusie, ten trzeci fragment wygląda mi na łacinę. O ile wiem znasz ten język znakomicie. Spojrzysz na to? — rzekła McGonagall, podając dyrektorowi pergamin.

— Zobaczmy...

Zapanowała cisza, podczas której dyrektor zagłębił się w czytanym tekście.

Po chwili odsunął pergamin i spojrzał po zgromadzonych.

— Tak jak przypuszczałem.

— Albusie, co tam jest napisane? — odezwała się przejęta McGonagall.

Dyrektor poprawił okulary, spojrzał ponownie w tekst i zaczął powoli, ale wyraźnie czytać.

 

_„Gdy w martwych, a żywych ogień zapłonie,_

_Gdy jasność i ciemność znajdzie do siebie drogę,_

_Wtedy magia połączy ich serca, dusze i dłonie._

_A ty podróżny, co na tej drodze staniesz,_

_A klątwę złamiesz wieczności darem,_

_Tego co szukasz u kresu dostaniesz.”_

— Brakuje prawdopodobnie trzeciej zwrotki. Pergamin u dołu jest spalony — odrzekł dyrektor po odczytaniu ostatniej linijki.

— Dyrektorze, co to może znaczyć? — spytała, przerywając ciszę pani Weasley.

— Niestety nie wiem. Wygląda to na jakąś wskazówkę. Musimy przetłumaczyć poprzednie dwa fragmenty, aby coś więcej się dowiedzieć. Może w całości będzie miało to jakiś sens.

Mówiąc to, dyrektor zwinął pergamin i podał go Tonks.

— Myślę, że na dziś zebranie można uważać za zakończone. Kingsley, będę miał do ciebie prośbę. Możesz przyjść do Hogwartu...

 

Harry widząc, że zebranie dobiega końca, szybko zwinął Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu i w pelerynie niewidce wymknął się niepostrzeżenie do swojego pokoju. Zrzucił pelerynę i zaczął nerwowo chodzić tam i z powrotem. Kotłowało się w nim mnóstwo pytań. Po pierwsze, był wściekły, że tak samo jak w tamtym roku nie pozwolono mu brać udziału w zebraniu. Po drugie, ten Klucz. No właśnie, co to za Klucz i po co szuka go Voldemort? Oparł ręce o blat biurka i spojrzał przez okno, za którym słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. Jeżeli mówią o Kluczu to logiczne jest, że musi on coś otwierać. Choć z drugiej strony, niekoniecznie. Może nim być cokolwiek: mapa, książka, jakaś wskazówka, czy nawet zagadka. No i ten pergamin. Harry położył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy powtarzając w myślach fragment tekstu, aby go nie zapomnieć.

_„W martwych, a w żywych...magia połączy dłonie...” ..._

Szkoda, że nie ma tu Hermiony, ona by na pewno coś wymyśliła. Gdy tak leżał, jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez ciche pukanie do drzwi.

— Proszę.

Drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stanął profesor Lupin.

— Myślałem, że już śpisz.

— Nie, jeszcze nie. Czy coś się stało?

— Nie, nic. — Profesor uśmiechnął się i usiadł na łóżku koło chłopaka.

— Muszę zostawić cię samego na dwa dni. Dyrektor ma dla mnie jakieś zadanie.

— Jakie?

— Jeszcze sam nie wiem. Wracam dziś z nim do Hogwartu i ma mi podać wszystkie szczegóły.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Oparł się o ścianę i powędrował wzrokiem w stronę okna.

— Harry, ja...

— W porządku niech się pan nie martwi. Poradzę sobie. Poza tym, przyda mi się trochę spokoju. Muszę poćwiczyć oczyszczanie umysłu.

Spojrzał na profesora i lekko się uśmiechnął. Mógł przysiąc, że widział w jego oczach smutek i ból. A może to były jego uczucia, może zobaczył w nich samego siebie.

— Uważaj na siebie. Gdyby coś się działo, to powiedz Finesowi. On się skontaktuje z Dumbledore’em, albo z kimś z Zakonu.

— Dobrze, profesorze.

Gdy Lupin wyszedł Harry zaczął przeglądać książki, ale stwierdził, że nie ma ochoty się uczyć. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy coś się dzieje, a jemu znowu nie chcą powiedzieć co. Zresztą nie ma jeszcze wyników z Sumów, więc po co tracić czas.

Wszyscy członkowie Zakonu już opuścili dom, wiec zdecydował się zejść do salonu. Korzystając z okazji, że został sam, usiadł na dywanie obok kominka. Profesora Lupina miało nie być przez całe dwa dni, więc miał możliwość poćwiczyć oczyszczanie umysłu. Nie miał ochoty na kolejne złośliwości ze strony Snape’a. Nie zamierzał także dawać mu satysfakcji przeglądania swoich wspomnień. Zwłaszcza, że jego ostatnia wizja nie była zbyt przyjemna. — Co panicz robi?

— Fines... Czy coś się stało? — spytał Harry postaci na obrazie.

— Nie, nic paniczu. Profesor Lupin poprosił mnie, abym doglądał posiadłości pod jego nieobecność.

— Ach tak i mnie pilnował — odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem podchodząc do obrazu.

— Nie, nie ja tylko...

— Muszę się pouczyć. Czy możesz zostawić mnie samego?

— Ja, no...tak. Tak, jak sobie panicz życzy. — Fines z niezbyt zadowoloną miną zniknął z portretu.

Harry oparł się o regał z książkami. Nawet teraz go pilnują. Dlaczego nie mają do niego zaufania? Dlaczego wszystkiego, co wiąże się z jego życiem, musi dowiadywać się od obcych sobie ludzi? Dlaczego tyle tajemnic i sekretów? Zamknął oczy i bezwiednie przesunął ręką po brzegach książek. Spojrzał na tytuły i stwierdził, że większość z nich nie jest zachęcająca: „W tę magiczną noc”, „Magia, która płonie”, czy „Zaczarowane ciasteczka na każdą okazję”. Większość to romanse i książki kucharskie. Jednak jego uwagę przykuła mała książeczka w czarnej oprawie o tytule „Granica nocy”. Sięgnął po nią mając nadzieję, że to nie kolejny romans i będzie mógł poczytać coś innego oprócz szkolnych podręczników.

Gdy tylko udało mu się wyciągnąć ją z pomiędzy książek szafka drgnęła i cicho przesunęła się. Harry z wrażenia, aż się przewrócił i wypuścił książkę z ręki. Natychmiast wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i podszedł do ściany. Ostrożnie przesunął ręką po pełnej pajęczyn ścianie i wyczuł pod palcami metalowy przedmiot. Gdy przyjrzał mu się uważniej, jego ciało przeszył dreszcz. Był to srebrny, mały, wijący się wąż o wyglądzie kobry z szafirowymi oczami, które przypominały mu oczy Voldemorta. Ostrożnie i lekko drżącą ręką chwycił węża i przekręcił nim w prawo. Nic się nie działo. Spróbował w lewo i kobra drgnęła. Z trudem wykonał trzy obroty do oporu i się odsunął na bezpieczną odległość. Część ścianki znikła tworząc przejście, za którym znajdowało się ciemne pomieszczenie. Harry stanął przed nim z różdżką w ręce.

— _Lumos_ — wyszeptał lekko zdenerwowanym i przejętym głosem.

Pomieszczenie wypełniło się jasnym światłem.


	4. Chapter 4

**_4\. LISTY, LISTY..._ **

 

Harry z uwagą przyjrzał się i przesunął ręką po jednym ze świeczników, umieszczonych wzdłuż ścian pokrytych pajęczynami. Był on bardzo piękny, wyglądał na kosztowny i stary. Tworzyły go trzy złote, wijące się węże, połączone ze sobą ogonami. Tak samo jak wąż, który otworzył przejście, miały szafirowe, hipnotyzujące oczy i były w pozie gotowej do ukąszenia. Z rozpostartych kołnierzy kobr wystawały świece. Harry powędrował wzrokiem na sufit. Było tam wymalowane olbrzymie godło Slytherinu, co chłopaka wcale nie zdziwiło. Przecież jego ojciec chrzestny opowiadał mu o swojej rodzinie. Większość z tej rodziny należała do domu Węża i była zwolennikami Voldemorta, więc nic dziwnego, że w wystroju domu dominowały barwy złota i srebra. W pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował nie było okien, a na ścianach znajdowały się umieszczone jedynie obrazy i gobeliny. Na środku stał duży, piękny, dębowy stół zdobiony w złote liście bluszczu. Naokoło stało sześć krzeseł w tym samym stylu. Oparcia ich również były zdobione złotymi wzorami. Z prawej strony od stołu stał rząd kilku regałów, na których znajdowało się mnóstwo książek pokrytych pajęczynami i grubą warstwą kurzu. Chłopak podszedł do jednego z nich i z półki chciał wyciągnąć jedną z książek. Gdy tylko ją dotknął, poczuł mrowienie w palcach i natychmiast cofnął rękę. Odłożył różdżkę na stół, a rękami ostrożnie odgarnął pajęczyny i zdmuchnął kurz z brzegów książek. Zaczął czytać pierwsze z brzegu tytuły. „Czarna magia – jedną z dróg”, „Najstarsze klątwy”, „Jak rzucać uroki”, „Potęga ciemności”, „Zaklęcia torturujące”. Serce zabiło mu szybciej i wstrzymał oddech. Poczuł w sobie strach i lęk. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że nie powinno go tu być. Już w momencie, gdy wszedł do tego pomieszczenia wyczuwał w nim ogromną ilość ciemnej mocy. Mocy, której nie znał i nie rozumiał. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i spojrzał na następne półki i tytuły. ”Najsilniejsze trucizny”, „Odtrutki — uniknąć śmierci”, „Eliksiry torturujące”, „Eliksiry i ich wykorzystanie w Czarnej Magii”. Tak jak się spodziewał wszystkie pozycje przynajmniej w tym dziale mają związek z Czarną Magią.

— Pewnie za samo posiadanie jednej z nich, można wylądować w Azkabanie na długie lata — wyszeptał, otwierając gruby tom oprawiony w czarną, skórzaną oprawę i noszący tytuł „Najniebezpieczniejsze zwierzęta i ich właściwości”. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się mina wyrażająca obrzydzenie. Na kartkach księgi były narysowane potwory, jakich Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Najgorsze jednak było to, że zaraz obok tych potworów znajdowały się rozrysowane ich części ciała. Pod nimi znajdowały się szczegółowe opisy ich wykorzystania i właściwości. Po kilku kartkach zrezygnował z dalszego przeglądania i trochę wstrząśnięty odłożył książkę na miejsce. — Dobrze, że Hagrid nie widział tej książki...

Nie chciał nawet myśleć, co by się stało gdyby jego przyjaciel chciał zaadoptować z niej jakiegoś potwora. Teraz był pewny, że w porównaniu z tymi stworzeniami to podopieczni Hagrida, to naprawdę potulne zwierzątka. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o Aragogu, Norbercie czy Puszku.

Nad następną, po jaką sięgnął, zatrzymał się jednak nieco dłużej. Przeczytał uważnie dwie kartki i zamknął ją, aby odczytać tytuł. Złotymi napisami, już trochę wytartymi, było napisane „Wkraczając w mrok”.

 _Nie powinienem. To nie jest dobry pomysł_ , powtarzał sobie w duchu, lecz jego ciekawość zwyciężyła i odłożył książkę na stół z myślą, że później przejrzy ją dokładniej.

Zaczął chodzić wzdłuż pozostałych regałów i czytać niektóre tytuły. Gdy już skończył przeglądać część pokoju, gdzie wyraźnie znajdowała się biblioteczka, skierował się na drugą część pomieszczenia.

Po lewej stronie pokoju stały szafy, trzy ławy przy ścianie i cztery taborety. Meble były również wykonane w starym stylu z dębowego drewna i ozdobione delikatnymi, srebrnymi wzorami. Na najdłuższej ławie stojącej najbliżej szafy, znajdowały się różnego rodzaju kociołki. Od najmniejszych do największych. Były złote, srebrne, miedziane, z mosiądzu i zwykłe metalowe. Szafy natomiast miały oszklone drzwiczki, a na półkach znajdowało się mnóstwo słoików z różnymi częściami zwierząt, czy z nieznanymi i dziwacznie wyglądającymi roślinami. Wszystkie słoiki były poukładane alfabetycznie i miały szczegółowe opisy ich zawartości. Harry’emu od razu przyszedł na myśl gabinet Snape’a. U niego też wszystko musiało mieć swoje miejsce, ale nie koniecznie musiało być podpisane. W końcu jest on Mistrzem Eliksirów i chyba nie ma jeszcze takiego składnika, którego by nie używał do sporządzania swoich mikstur. Zauważył róg jednorożca, wysuszone skrzydła ważki, krew wampira, krew jednorożca – rozpoznał ją natychmiast. Już na pierwszym roku miał z nią styczność, gdy Voldemort chciał odzyskać życie i pełnie mocy. Używanie krwi tego wspaniałego i czystego stworzenia jest zakazane. Na półkach było jeszcze wiele innych składników do eliksirów. Dalej w niskiej szafce przypominającej komodę znajdowały się fiolki na mikstury. Tak samo jak kociołki były wykonane z różnego rodzaju szkła i miały różną wielkości.

Gdy Harry obejrzał wszystko dokładnie, dochodziła już trzecia w nocy. Zabrał wiec książkę i udał się do pokoju, wcześniej jednak dokładnie zamknął sekretną bibliotekę. Wiedział, że jakby ktokolwiek się o niej dowiedział, to wpadłby w poważne kłopoty.

Czas nieobecności Profesora Lupina wykorzystał bardzo pożytecznie. Zajął się doprowadzeniem odkrytego pokoju do porządku. Nie było to łatwe zadanie. Mnóstwo kurzu, pajęczyn samo czyszczenie fiolek i kociołków zajęło mu prawie cały dzień. W niektórych znajdowały się jeszcze wyschnięte mikstury. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do szlabanów, które odbywał w pracowni Snape’a, teraz miał do pomocy swoją różdżkę. Więc praca bardzo szybko posuwała się na przód. W przerwach podczas sprzątania i wieczorem zagłębiał się w lekturze. Wiele pojęć nie rozumiał i nie wiedział, dlaczego niektóre proste zaklęcia niewyrządzające krzywdy są zakazane.

***

Dwa dni samotności minęły bardzo szybko. Profesor Lupin już wrócił do siedziby Zakonu, co oznaczało, że Harry’ego czekała pierwsza lekcja Oklumencji po dość długiej przerwie. Nie czekał na nią z utęsknieniem, ale trochę ćwiczył oczyszczanie umysłu, by nie wysłuchiwać kolejnych złośliwych uwag swojego profesora, na które zresztą był przygotowany.

— Dzień dobry! — rozległo się od strony drzwi.

Snape wszedł do pokoju, gdzie siedział pogrążony w rozmowie Lupin z Harrym. Obydwoje się odwrócili trochę zaskoczeni jego widokiem. Była dopiero pierwsza popołudniu, a lekcja Oklumencji miała się odbyć o siedemnastej. Lupin i Harry doskonale wiedzieli, że Snape nie pojawiłby się w siedzibie Zakonu, gdyby nie musiał.

— Witaj, Severusie. Dlaczego jesteś tak wcześnie?

— Nie przyszedłem tu z przyjemności — odpowiedział z ironią w głosie Mistrz Eliksirów, przysuwając sobie zaklęciem fotel, aby w nim usiąść.

Gdy usadowił się wygodnie, spojrzał swoim zimnym wzrokiem na Pottera. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, jednak w jego oczach chłopak dostrzegł dziwne iskierki ciekawości, które zaczęły go niepokoić.

— Severusie, może kawy? — zaproponował Lupin, przerywając niezręczne milczenie.

— Chętnie.

Po chwili na ławie stała filiżanka z parującą kawą i ciastka.

— Więc co cię sprowadza?

— To dla ciebie, Potter. Niestety muszę ci to oddać osobiście, bo zaklęcia zabezpieczające to miejsce, nie pozwalają na wysyłanie ani na przysyłanie listów.

Mówiąc to Mistrz Eliksirów wyciągnął z kieszeni dwa listy, które włożył chłopakowi do ręki.

— List z Ministerstwa. Pewnie przysłali ci wyniki Sumów. No to zobaczmy jak ci poszło. — Uśmiechnął się Lupin gdy zobaczył dużą, szarą kopertę noszącą pieczęć Ministerstwa Magii.

Zaskoczony Harry sięgnął po kopertę. Serce mu zabiło. Z niecierpliwością czekał na ten dzień, ale teraz kiedy wyniki ma w ręku, poczuł strach że jego marzenie zostania aurorem, wraz z odczytaniem tego listu rozwieje się. Lekko drżącą ręką rozpieczętował kopertę i wyciągnął pismo.

— No, czytaj na głos — zachęcił go Lupin.

Harry rozwinął pergamin i zaczął czytać.

 

**_Szanowny Panie Potter._ **

_Komisja Egzaminacyjna ma zaszczyt poinformować Pana o wynikach egzaminacyjnych ze Standardowych Umiejętności Magicznych._

_Wyniki Sumów przedstawiają się w następujący sposób:_

_Astronomia — Z_

_Eliksiry – pisemny — W_

_Eliksiry – praktyka — W_

_Historia Magii — N_

_Obrona Przed Czarną Magią – pisemny — W_

_Obrona Przed Czarną Magią – praktyka — W_

_Opieka Nad Magicznymi stworzeniami — P_

_Transmutacja – pisemny — P_

_Transmutacja – praktyka — P_

_Wróżbiarstwo — O_

_Zaklęcia – pisemny — W_

_Zaklęcia – praktyka — P_

_Zielarstwo — P_

_Chcemy pogratulować Panu pomyślnego_

_zdania Egzaminów i życzyć powodzenia w dalszej edukacji._

_Z wyrazami szacunku:_

**_prof. Tofty_ **

 

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w swoje wyniki. Zdał prawie wszystko oprócz Wróżbiarstwa i Historii Magii. Co do tych przedmiotów to był prawie pewien, że je oblał, ale że zdał Eliksiry? I to w dodatku na Wybitny, to tego się nie spodziewał. Chwilę mu zajęło zdanie sobie sprawy, że może zostać aurorem. Zdał wszystkie potrzebne do tego przedmioty na wymaganym poziomie. Jego serce zalała fala szczęścia. Pierwszy raz od czasu śmierci Syriusza poczuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Razem z otrzymaniem tego listu jego marzenie stało się realne.

— Gratuluję, Harry. O ile się orientuję to możesz zostać aurorem. Wymagane przedmioty zaliczyłeś. — Lupin z uśmiechem zmierzwił mu włosy.

— Tak… Chyba tak.

— Nie chyba. Tylko na pewno — rzekł stanowczo Lupin, przeglądając dokładnie list wzięty od Harry’ego.

— Nawet zdałeś Eliksiry. A mówiłeś, że jesteś z nich beznadziejny.

— Bo jest — wtrącił się z ironią w głosie Snape, odstawiając filiżankę. — Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia jak mu się udało zdać ten egzamin. I to w dodatku na Wybitny! — Zaakcentował szczególnie ostatni wyraz z kwaśną miną.

— Severusie, proszę…

— Hmm… Potter i eliksiry. Niesamowite... Więc rozumiem, że od września zamierzasz nadal zaszczycać mnie swoim brakiem kompetencji na Owutemach z Eliksirów. — Złośliwy uśmieszek zagościł na jego twarzy.

Zabrzmiało to bardziej na stwierdzenie niż pytanie, więc Harry tylko zagryzł wargi ze złości i nic nie odpowiedział. Całe szczęście w jednej chwili prysło, sprowadzając chłopaka do jakże okrutnej rzeczywistości.

— No cóż, panie Potter, chyba nie potrzebna nam Trelawney, aby wiedzieć, że to będzie ciężki rok.

— Nie tylko dla mnie, profesorze — odpowiedział tonem najbardziej spokojnym, na jaki było go stać.

— No dobrze... Więc skoro już jesteś Severusie, to może zaczniecie dziś wcześniej lekcje Oklumencji? — wtrącił się natychmiast Lupin, widząc, że Snape zaczyna tracić cierpliwość.

— Tak myślę, że to dobry pomysł — powiedział neutralnym tonem, wstając z fotela. — Im szybciej będę miał to za sobą, tym lepiej.

Harry niezbyt był o tym przekonany i miał rację. Snape był dziś wyjątkowo paskudny. Nie szczędził mu wyrzutów, że jest beznadziejny i traci nad nim tylko czas. Męczarnia trwała całe dwie godziny, po których Harry był tak wyczerpany, że od razu poszedł do swojego pokoju się położyć. Był wściekły na tego nietoperza, dlaczego on go tak traktuje, przecież nic mu nie zrobił. Jak można być takim wrednym i mściwym typem. Sam fakt, że będzie musiał go znosić przez następny rok, przeraził go. Jeśli na którejś z lekcji Snape go nie otruje to będzie prawdziwy cud. W końcu będą antidota, mały wypadek przy sprawdzaniu ich skuteczności i zbrodnia doskonała. Rozbolała go głowa od tego myślenia. Sięgnął po drugi list leżący na łóżku. Pieczątka była z Hogwartu. Już domyślał się, że może to być zestaw podręczników na następny rok. I miał racje na pergaminie były wypisane wszystkie podręczniki z przedmiotów, które mógł kontynuować na szóstym roku. Przejrzał je tylko i odłożył oba listy na biurko, bo zmorzył go przyjemny sen.

***

Następne kilka dni pobytu w Zakonie minęły dość spokojnie, nie licząc oczywiście zajęć ze Snape’em, których Harry miał po prostu dość. Odbywały się trzy razy w tygodniu po dwie godziny i za każdym razem dochodziło do jakiejś sprzeczki między nim a profesorem. Lupin wprawdzie starał się łagodzić atmosferę, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. Wieczorami i w wolnych chwilach Harry czytał książki o Czarnej Magii, odwiedzając bibliotekę zawsze, kiedy Lupin wychodził na jakąś misję. Zaszywał się w swoim pokoju i starał się zrozumieć to co czytał, co nie było łatwe.

***

Popołudnie dwudziestego dziewiątego lipca minęło bardzo szybko. Dochodziła już siedemnasta i Harry próbował się nastawić psychiczne na kolejną lekcje Oklumencji. Te zajęcia były jeszcze gorsze niż wcześniej. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak Harry zaliczył Sumy z Eliksirów na wymagany stopień, by móc uczestniczyć w Owutemach z tego przedmiotu. Snape nie miał dla niego litości, nawet nie chciał wiedzieć co go czeka, gdy zacznie uczęszczać do niego na Eliksiry. Znowu ironiczne uwagi, docinki i komentarze na temat jego nie udolności w przyrządzaniu eliksirów. Tak rozmyślając zszedł na dół i miał iść do kuchni, gdy zaskoczony zobaczył w holu wysokiego mężczyznę w czarnej szacie.

— Jesteś sam? — odezwał się Snape, odkładając płaszcz na wieszak w holu.

— Tak. Profesor Lupin wyszedł dziś rano z Moodym, ale nie wiem gdzie. Jak pan tu wszedł?

— Tak samo, jak gdy cię tu przywiozłem. Otworzyłem drzwi zaklęciem. Nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać wrzasków tej baby za każdym razem, kiedy miałbym użyć dzwonka.

— Zaklęciem?

— Nieważne. Skoro jesteśmy sami, bierzmy się za lekcję. Im wcześniej zaczniemy, tym szybciej skończymy — powiedział Snape, wchodząc z Harrym do salonu. — Pospiesz się, nie mam zamiaru stracić na ciebie całego dnia — warknął.

Harry westchnął. Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę z kieszeni i stanął naprzeciwko profesora. A miał nadzieję, że ten stary nietoperz nie przyjdzie i będzie miał cały dzień dla siebie. No, ale cuda nie zdarzają się codziennie.

— Jestem gotowy.

— Świetnie. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem ćwiczyłeś — syknął przez zęby.

— Na trzy. Raz... dwa... trzy... _Legilimens_.

Przed oczami Harry’ego zaczęły przelatywać wspomnienia.

_On zamknięty w schowku pod schodami._

_Śmierć jego rodziców i krzyk matki próbującej ocalić mu życie._

_Syriusz wpadający za zasłonę w Departamencie Tajemnic..._

— Nie! Wystarczy! — krzyknął Harry, osuwając się na kolana i nie mogąc złapać tchu.

— Nieźle, ale i tak za wolno. Znowu pozwoliłeś mi wejść za głęboko w twoje wspomnienia. Przynajmniej zaczynasz używać umysłu do obrony, a nie różdżki — odrzekł ironicznym tonem.

Chłopak pomału wstał, rozcierając obolałe kolano.

— Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Oczyść umysł i pozbądź się emocji. Gotowy. Na trzy. Raz... dwa... trzy... _Legilimens_.

Ponownie Harry poczuł jak z jego umysłu wypływają wspomnienia. Obserwował jak w zwolnionym tempie ginie Cedrik. Jak Voldemort odradza się z jego krwi. Zaczęły płynąć mu łzy z oczu. Nie miał już dłużej siły opierać się zaklęciu. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił Snape’owi swobodnie wejść w jego umysł. Zobaczył siebie kłócącego się z Dursleyami i nagle wszystko znikło. Poczuł, że zaklęcie zostało cofnięte, ale nie przez niego.

— Potter, wyjaśnij mi to! — warknął Snape.

Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Snape’a, który wyraźnie był zły. Gorzej, był wściekły i nie ukrywał tego.

— Niby co?

— Nie rób ze mnie durnia!

Chwycił go za ramię tak, że Harry nie miał możliwości ruchu i z bólu, aż syknął.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — szepnął, patrząc chłopakowi prosto w jego oczy. W oczy, w których nie widział już determinacji, dawnego blasku. Była w nich tylko pustka.

— Dlaczego zdjąłeś zaklęcie krwi?

— Oni nie są moją rodziną, nigdy nią nie byli i nie będą! — wysyczał chłopak, odwracając głowę tak, by nie patrzeć na profesora.

— Potter, czy wiesz coś ty...

— To moja sprawa! Mam już tego dość! Tego, że Voldemort niszczy wszystko i wszystkich wokół mnie! — wykrzyczał to, patrząc prosto w czarne oczy zaskoczonego Mistrza Eliksirów. Reakcja chłopaka zaskoczyła go zupełnie. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

— I sądzisz, że w ten sposób uratujesz im życie? — odrzekł swoim zwykłym głosem po chwili milczenia.

— Nie wiem. Nienawidzę ich, ale nie chcę ich śmierci. Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek zginął przeze mnie... — wyszeptał i spuścił głowę, unikając badawczego spojrzenia profesora.

Po chwili milczenia Snape wypuścił z uścisku ramię Harry’ego. Odsunął się od niego i założył ręce na piersi.

— Skąd wiedziałeś jak zdjąć zaklęcie ochronne? — zapytał już bardziej spokojnym i opanowanym głosem, nie spuszczając z chłopaka wzroku.

Harry’emu było już wszystko jedno. Wiedział, że powiedział za dużo, ale czy tego chciał czy nie, poczuł się znacznie lepiej wyrzuciwszy to z siebie. Wprawdzie Snape nie należał do osób, którym chciałby się zwierzać. No, ale w końcu od momentu tych przeklętych lekcji Oklumencji miał wrażenie, że pomimo dzielących ich różnic i tej głupiej, obustronnej nienawiści coś ich łączy. Nie wiedział co to jest, ale dawało mu to siłę.

— Dyrektor... Po wydarzeniach w Departamencie Tajemnic wyjaśnił mi dlaczego jestem bezpieczny w domu wuja. Dopóki będę nazywał to miejsce domem, dotąd będzie mnie chronić krew mojej matki.

— Więc sprowokowałeś ich, aby się ciebie wyparli. Czy tak?

— Powiedzmy.

— A skąd wiedziałeś, że obie strony muszą tego chcieć?

— Nie wiedziałem. Po prostu tak wyszło.

Harry oparł się o ścianę i spojrzał badawczo na Snape’a. Mistrz Eliksirów nie bardzo wiedział co ma zrobić, nie przywykł do takiej sytuacji. Sytuacji osoby, która zdaje się rozumieć motywy postępowania innych, a właśnie w tym momencie przyłapał się na tym, że doskonale rozumiał pobudki postępowania tego chłopaka. Była to niezwykle głupia i nie odpowiedzialna decyzja, zupełnie tak jak jego własna szesnaście lat temu. Poświęcił wtedy za wiele, zdecydowanie za wiele.

Oboje tak stali w milczeniu pogrążeni we własnych myślach, gdy nagle ciszę przerwał przerażający wrzask.


	5. Chapter 5

**_5\. ZACZĘŁO SIĘ_ **

 

— Cholerna baba. Czy ona musi zawsze się tak wydzierać?! — powiedział ze złością Snape, kierując się do drzwi, aby je otworzyć. — Potter! Weź ją ucisz. Oszaleć można.

Harry posłusznie pobiegł do pokoju, gdzie wisiał obraz Pani Black.

Snape zły, że przerwano mu w takim momencie podszedł do drzwi i machnął od niechcenia różdżką. Zamki skrzypnęły i chwycił za klamkę, otwierając drzwi na oścież. Krzyki Pani Black ustały, a rozległ się cichy, ale zaskoczony głos profesora.

— Lupin… Co się stało?

W drzwiach stał chudy, blady mężczyzna w potarganym i pokrwawionym odzieniu, trzymający na rękach nieprzytomną dziewczynę.

— Granger… — wyszeptał.

W tym momencie Lupin się zachwiał i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Snape’a, to Remus wraz z dziewczyną wylądowaliby na podłodze.

— Niech to szlag! — zaklął zdenerwowany Mistrz Eliksirów, podtrzymując ich. — Potter! Potter, szybko! — krzyknął.

W holu pojawił się Harry niezbyt zadowolony, że Snape znowu na niego wrzeszczy. Jednak, gdy tylko stanął w holu i zobaczył profesora podtrzymującego Lupina z dziewczyną na rękach, zbladł jak ściana.

— Profe… Hermiona… — wyszeptał sparaliżowany.

— Potter! Nie stój tak, nie utrzymam ich.

Głos Snape’a sprowadził go do rzeczywistości.

— Trzeba się nią natychmiast zająć… — wyszeptał Lupin.

Harry natychmiast wziął Hermionę od profesora i szybko zaniósł ją do salonu. Delikatnie położył nieprzytomną na kanapie i odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy. Dziewczyna była blada, pokrwawiona i cała drżała. Dotknął jej czoła, miała wysoką temperaturę. Harry’ego ogarnęła panika, zaczął drżeć i poczuł strach mieszający się ze wściekłością. Zaraz za nim do salonu wszedł Snape podtrzymując pod ramię Lupina. Pomału, aby nie sprawić mu większego bólu, pomógł mu usiąść w fotelu.

— Dziękuję, Severusie. Mi nic nie jest, ale z Hermioną nie jest za dobrze. Potrzebuje pomocy — powiedział już bardziej przytomnym głosem.

Snape w milczeniu przytaknął i szybko podszedł do Hermiony. Dotknął jej czoła i spojrzał w oczy nadal nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Następnie wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią nad jej ciałem wypowiadając jakąś dłuższą formułkę. Pod wpływem zaklęcia ciało się lekko wyprężyło, a z gardła dał się słyszeć stłumiony krzyk. Snape natychmiast przerwał zaklęcie i z lekką paniką w głosie zwrócił się ponownie do Lupina.

— Jak długo jest w tym stanie?

— Gdzieś tak od dziesięciu minut. Gdy ją znalazłem walczyła z trzema Śmierciożercami. Dwóch unieszkodliwiła, a trzeci uciekł, gdy się zjawiłem. Niestety zanim się teleportował rzucił w nią jakimś silnym zaklęciem, nie zdążyła nawet zareagować. Zaklęcie odrzuciło ją prosto na regał, który ją przygniótł. Te cięte rany to przez rozbite szkło z drzwi. Zjawiłem się za późno...

Snape spojrzał na nieruchomą dziewczynę i zacisnął rękę na różdżce. Jego twarz stała się jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle i taka jakby nieobecna. Widok tej dziewczyny był tak bardzo znajomy. Już widział ten ból, czuł to bezwładne ciało w ramionach, swoją bezradność i strach. Zupełnie jak wtedy, wszystko ożyło. One są tak bardzo do siebie podobne...

— P... profesorze, co z nią...? — przerwał rozmyślania Snape’a cichy, roztrzęsiony głos.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na stojącego przed nim chłopaka, a potem na nieprzytomną Hermionę.

— Drżenie to objawy po Cruciatus, a ta wysoka gorączka z powodu obrażeń wewnętrznych. Nie jest dobrze — powiedział swoim spokojnym i rzeczowym tonem, choć nie bardzo udało mu się ukryć zdenerwowanie w głosie.

— Ale…ale Hermiona nie umrze? — odezwał się przerażony Harry, a do oczu zaczęły napływać mu łzy.

— Trzeba podać jej leki. A ja przy sobie mam tylko eliksir przeciwbólowy i po skutkach Cruciatus. Potrzebujemy przeciwkrwotocznego i najważniejszego, eliksiru regenerującego. Nie jestem zbyt biegły w medycynie, ale wiem, że bez tych dwóch eliksirów nie przeżyje.

Harry zbladł. Stał i tępo się patrzył na dziewczynę.

— Severusie, przecież możesz je sporządzić.

— A niby jak i gdzie mam to zrobić? — zaczął tracić nad sobą panowanie. — Dyrektora nie ma w Hagwarcie i nie mogę użyć sieci Fiuu, aby dostać się do jego gabinetu i mojego laboratorium. Dostanie się do szkoły w jakikolwiek inny sposób jest wykluczone. Nie zdążyłbym z powrotem. Przyrządzenie każdego z eliksirów zajmie mi przynajmniej piętnaście minut, a ja nie wiem ile ona jeszcze wytrzyma. Cholera, nie jestem cudotwórcą, Lupin!

— Uspokój się, Severusie. Musi być jakiś inny sposób, aby jej pomóc.

— Skoro wiesz jaki, to mi powiedz. Bo ja nie mam pojęcia.

Zapadło milczenie.

— Profesorze... — odezwał się cichy i niepewny głos.

Snape spojrzał na chłopaka.

— Laboratorium... jest tu na miejscu.

— O czym ty mówisz, Potter?

— Jest tu pracownia, gdzie można wykonać eliksiry — powiedział już pewnie i stanowczo, patrząc prosto na zaskoczonego Snape’a.

Doskonale wiedział, że tym sposobem ujawni ukrytą komnatę. Oznaczało to dla niego poważne kłopoty i mnóstwo pytań. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co go czeka jak się dowie dyrektor, czy państwo Weasley, że on Harry Potter potajemnie czyta zakazane księgi. Ale w tym momencie nie obchodziło go to, tym razem chodziło o życie Hermiony, jego przyjaciółki. A dla przyjaciół był gotowy poświęcić wszystko.

— Pracownia...? — odezwał się zaskoczony Lupin.

Chłopak spojrzał na obu mężczyzn i bez słowa podszedł do regału z książkami. Wyciągnął jedną z książek i regał się odsunął. Dotknął różdżką kobry, a następnie przekręcił ją lekko. Ściana znikła ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu Snape’a i Lupina. Chłopak machnął ponownie różdżką w stronę pomieszczenia, zapalając świece. Pokój wypełnił się jasnym światłem. Mistrz Eliksirów wszedł do pomieszczenia za Harrym, i aż przystanął ze zdziwienia. Stał chwilę, omiatając wzrokiem regały z książkami, obrazy i pracownie. Poczuł znajome mrowienie w przedramieniu. Jako były Śmierciożerca bezbłędnie wyczuł, że pomieszczenie jest przesiąknięte Czarną Magią.

— Z tej strony jest biblioteka, a po drugiej pracownia. — Wskazał na szafy ze słojami.

— Nie jestem ślepy — warknął, podchodząc do szaf, gdzie znajdowały się składniki do eliksirów.

— Mam nadzieję, że będą tu wszystkie potrzebne składniki — wymamrotał do siebie, przeglądając nerwowo zawartość półek. — Tak, jest wszystko — stwierdził z ulgą, a następnie spojrzał na chłopaka, który teraz stał na środku pokoju.

Harry był blady, przerażony, a w jego oczach był smutek i bezradność. Profesor podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

— Czy możesz… — zaczął Snape niezwykle lodowato.

— Niesamowite — odparł z zachwytem Remus.

— Lupin! Oszalałeś! Natychmiast się połóż! — Spojrzał morderczym wzrokiem na mężczyznę opierającego się o ścianę.

Szybkim krokiem podszedł do niego i chwycił go za ramię, chcąc wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia.

— A co do ciebie, Potter... To później utniemy sobie małą pogawędkę — zwrócił się lodowato do chłopaka.

Gdy pomógł usiąść Lupinowi z powrotem w fotelu, poszedł do holu.

— Potter, przynieś mi dwie szklanki wody.

— Tak, profesorze. — Harry szybko pobiegł do kuchni i zjawił się po chwili z dwiema szklankami.

Snape już zdążył wyciągnąć eliksiry z płaszcza i je odpieczętować. Przelał wodę do jednej szklanki, zostawiając jedną trzecią na dnie i wlał do niej lekko niebieskiego eliksiru. Harry go pamiętał był to przeciwbólowy, taki sam pił na Privet Drive.

Profesor usiadł na kanapie koło dziewczyny i wyciągnął różdżkę.

— _Enervate_ — szepnął, wskazując na Hermione.

Dziewczyna drgnęła i otworzyła zamglone oczy, drżąc z bólu. Snape ostrożnie podłożył swoją rękę pod plecy Hermiony, tym samym lekko ją unosząc. Następnie przyłożył brzeg szklanki do jej ust, wmuszając w nią połowę eliksiru. Z trudem przełknęła parę łyków krztusząc się przy tym.

— Daj to Lupinowi — zwrócił się do Harry’ego, podając mu resztę eliksiru, a sam wlał następny eliksir po skutkach Cruciatus do drugiej szklanki.

Zamieszał go dokładnie i wskazał ponownie na dziewczynę różdżką, gdyż znowu straciła przytomność. Podał jej eliksir bardzo pomału w obawie, aby go z powrotem nie zwymiotowała. Gdy wmusił w nią odpowiednią ilość płynu, położył ją delikatnie na tapczanie. Jęknęła i natychmiast zemdlała. Wyglądała bardzo źle i blado. Z każdą chwilą wydawała się słabnąć, a rany na jej ciele zaczęły krwawić. Pozostały eliksir podał Lupinowi, którego stan wyraźnie się poprawił po wcześniejszym eliksirze przeciwbólowym.

Snape jeszcze raz spojrzał na dziewczynę i szybko wszedł do pracowni. Zaczął wyciągać różne składniki i rozpalił ogień pod dwoma kociołkami, do których wcześniej wlał trochę wody.

— Świetnie, po prostu świetnie — wyszeptał przez zęby.

— Potter, podejdź tu! — zwrócił się do chłopaka, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Harry podbiegł do niego.

— Tak.

— Ty tam, ja tu. — Wskazał na jedną z ław.

Następnie machnął różdżką i na tablicy umieszczonej na ścianie pojawił się skład i kolejne punkty przyrządzania eliksiru przeciwkrwotocznego.

Harry spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony, ale podszedł do stolika, gdzie był już przygotowany kociołek i składniki.

— Eee… co mam robić? — zapytał niepewnie.

— Ty przygotujesz eliksir przeciwkrwotoczny… Nie patrz tak na mnie. Ten eliksir wykonuje się obowiązkowo na Owutemach w siódmej klasie. Więc jesteś w stanie go wykonać, jeśli będziesz ostrożny. Poza tym, nie mamy za wiele czasu. Wolałbym to sam zrobić, ale mógłbym nie zdążyć...

Harry doskonale wiedział, co chciał przez to powiedzieć Snape, więc bez słowa podszedł do stolika, wziął nóż i wedle punktów zaczął szybko przygotowywać składniki. Snape natomiast zabrał się za przygotowywanie składników do eliksiru regenerującego. Z niesamowitą zręcznością i wielką precyzją odmierzał i mieszał ze sobą składniki od czasu do czasu zerkając na Harry’ego. Nie obyło się jednak bez pomocy Mistrza Eliksirów. W eliksirze, który przygotowywał Harry znajdowało się kilka nieznanych mu składników, wymagających wyjaśnienia profesora. Po około dwudziestu minutach obydwoje skończyli. Snape usiadł z powrotem koło dziewczyny, wziął eliksir przeciwkrwotoczny i ostrożnie wkropił mu trzy krople jakiegoś płynu.

— Co to jest?

— To jad skorpiona. Używany w Czarnej Magii. Dodany w odpowiedniej ilości trzykrotnie zwiększa siłę tego eliksiru. W przypadku złych proporcji uśmierca. No i trudno go wykryć.

Harry’ego przeszły dreszcze. Sam fakt, że Snape miał zamiar podać to Hermionie sprawiał, że robiło mu się niedobrze. Profesor widząc panikę w oczach chłopaka, westchnął i spojrzał na niego uspakajająco.

— Muszę to jej podać. Jest na granicy wytrzymałości i zwykły eliksir jej nie pomoże. Przez tydzień, dwa po tej mieszance będzie osłabiona i będzie miała mdłości, ale to jej może uratować życie.

Harry skinął głową, choć nie do końca był pewny, czy te słowa go uspokoiły. Snape znowu wypowiedział zaklęcie i ostrożnie podał dziewczynie oba płyny. Tym razem była tak słaba, że nie otworzyła oczu, zemdlała natychmiast po ustaniu zaklęcia.

— Severusie, co z nią?

— Nienajlepiej, ale dostała potrzebne eliksiry. Mam tylko nadzieję, że się nie spóźniliśmy. Jeżeli przeżyje do jutra to powinna wyjść z tego.

— Miejmy nadzieję. — Spojrzał na niego smutnym wzrokiem. — Nie martw się Harry. To silna dziewczyna. Sama na trzech Śmierciożerców...

— Wiesz, Lupin, to wcale nie pomaga — odezwał się zmęczonym głosem Snape, siadając w fotelu. — Dobrze wiesz, że jej stan jest krytyczny. Po co go oszukujesz. Lepiej być przygotowanym na najgorsze.

— Severus, ja…

— Nieważne… — przerwał. — Potter, może teraz nam wyjaśnisz, o co chodzi z tą komnatą? — zwrócił się do chłopaka, który właśnie wkładał książkę na swoje miejsce, zasuwając regał.

Harry czekał na to pytanie. Doskonale wiedział, że w końcu ono nastąpi i nie wykręci się od wyjaśnień. Świadczyło o tym przenikliwe, lodowate spojrzenie Snape’a. Lupin też nie ukrywał ciekawości, więc chcąc nie chcąc musiał coś powiedzieć.

— Natknąłem się na nią przez przypadek — odpowiedział, siadając koło leżącej dziewczyny.

— Pięknie. I mamy w to uwierzyć? — warknął Snape.

— Tak. Bo to jest prawda. Przeglądałem książki i przez przypadek wyciągnąłem książkę, która otworzyła wejście do tego pokoju — syknął Harry.

— Cholera, Potter! Wszystko, co się w nim znajduje ma związek z Czarną Magią.

— Wiem! Nie jestem głupi!

— A wygląda na to, że jesteś! Czemu na litość boską nikogo o tym nie powiadomiłeś? — Prawie krzyknął, tracąc nad sobą panowanie.

— Uspokójcie się, nie ma sensu się kłócić. To nie jest czas ani miejsce — przerwał Lupin, widząc, że rozmowa zmierza donikąd.

Snape zagryzł wargi i usiadł z powrotem w fotelu mierząc wzrokiem Lupina.

— Harry, jak długo wiesz o istnieniu tej komnaty? — zapytał łagodnie.

— Niecałe dwa tygodnie.

Zapanowało milczenie, Lupin nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Sądził, że Harry mógł wiedzieć o niej dwa, góra trzy dni, ale nie dwa tygodnie. To by znaczyło, że odkrył ją podczas jego dwudniowej nieobecności.

Ogarnął go lekki niepokój.

— Czytałeś? — odezwał się cichy, tym razem pozbawiony emocji głos Snape’a.

— Tak. Niektóre książki na temat Czarnej Magii.

— To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałeś o tej komnacie. Wiesz doskonale Potter, że wszystkie te książki są zakazane. Za samo posiadanie ich można wylądować w Azkabanie na dożywocie. — Mówił to spokojnym, opanowanym głosem.

— Tak, wiem.

— Wszystko, co tam się znajduje, było wykorzystywane w służbie Czarnego Pana.

— Wiem.

— Więc powiedz nam, dlaczego zainteresowała cię mroczna strona magii. Skoro wszyscy począwszy od Dumbledore’a do Ministerstwa Magii chcą ją zniszczyć. I od lat robimy wszystko, aby pozbyć się bólu, cierpienia i śmierci, które _ona_ ze sobą niesie.

— Nie zamierzam być taki jak Voldemort. Nie chcę sprawiać cierpienia innym ani nie chcę, aby Voldemort krzywdził moich bliskich. — Zacisnął pięści i spojrzał ze łzami w oczach na nieprzytomną Hermionę.

— Hmm…

— Nie znam tej strony magii. Jest dla mnie obca i niezrozumiała. Jak mam walczyć z czymś czego nie znam i nie rozumiem.

Harry spuścił głowę wpatrując się w swoje zaciśnięte dłonie.

— Samemu nie jesteś w stanie jej zrozumieć. Ta dziedzina magii jest bardzo niebezpieczna. Może ona cię zniszczyć, zrujnować ci życie i nawet nie będziesz tego świadomym.

— Tak jak panu? — Chłopak spojrzał pewnie na profesora.

— Potter! — Tym razem warknął. — Nie rozmawiamy tu o…

— Więc niech mnie pan nauczy ją rozumieć.

Profesor lekko wyprowadzony z równowagi, spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na chłopaka.

— Nie żartuj, Potter! — syknął po chwili, gdy odzyskał nad sobą panowanie.

— Nie żartuję. Proszę niech mnie pan nauczy rozumieć Czarną Magię. — Jego głos był stanowczy i pewny. Obydwoje stali naprzeciwko siebie i mierzyli się wzrokiem.

— Harry, nie możesz. To Czarna Magia. Ona jest zakazana — odezwał się stanowczo Lupin.

Snape spojrzał na Harry’ego, a potem na Lupina. Ta sytuacja mu się nie podobała, w ogóle była śmieszna. On, były Śmierciożerca uczący Czarnej Magii. Najrozsądniej byłoby odmówić. Przecież to takie proste, nie znosi tego bezczelnego chłopaka i poza tym, Lupin ma rację. Za to można wylądować w Azkabanie, co ten gówniarz sobie myśli. Co mu strzeliło do głowy, aby uczyć się Mrocznych Sztuk.

— Harry, daj spokój, to nie ma sensu. Severus na pewno się nie…

— W porządku.

— Coś ty powiedział? — odezwał się zdezorientowany Lupin.

— Chyba nie muszę powtarzać tego dwa razy — warknął Snape. — A co do ciebie... — zwrócił się do osłupiałego z wrażenia Harry’ego. — Zabierz pannę Granger do pokoju, nie może tu leżeć... Lupin lepiej mu pomóż, nie chcę już żadnych wypadków na dzisiaj — powiedział, widząc, że chłopak nie bardzo jeszcze doszedł do siebie po tym oświadczeniu.

— _Mobilicorpus_  — powiedział Lupin, wskazując różdżką na dziewczynę.

Ciało Hermiony się uniosło pod wpływem zaklęcia i swobodnie poszybowało za Lupinem i Harrym.

Snape został sam, usiadł w fotelu i zamknął oczy. Miał ochotę tak zostać w ciszy i spokoju. Zastanawiał się nawet czy to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, czy może jest w jakimś zwariowanym koszmarze. Potter. Jak zwykle ten chłopak szuka sobie kłopotów. Dlaczego to wszystko jest takie zagmatwane, czemu tyle kłamstw i niedomówień. Pomału miał tego dość. Czuł, że jest tym wszystkim zmęczony. I teraz jeszcze Dumbledore. Wspaniale. Co on mu powie, że jego wybawiciel Świata Czarodziejskiego będzie się uczył Czarnej Magii. A on, Severus Snape będzie jego nauczycielem. Świetnie, najpierw Oklumencja, a teraz jeszcze to…

— Cholera! Severusie, czyś ty zgłupiał? — Prawie wykrzyknął Lupin, który po dłuższej chwili pojawił się z powrotem w salonie. Nadal na twarzy był dość blady i silił się na spokój.

Snape otworzył oczy i nic nie odpowiedział, tylko napił się kawy.

— Dlaczego się zgodziłeś? To przecież Czarna Magia! Ta dziedzina jest zakazana, można za to wylądować na dożywocie w Azkabanie!

— Lupin, mnie nie musisz prawić kazań na temat prawa. — Odstawił filiżankę na ławę i spojrzał swoim lodowatym wzrokiem na Remusa.

— Więc czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego się zgodziłeś? Ten chłopak nie powinien mieć nic wspólnego z Czarną Magią. Zresztą nikt z nią nie powinien mieć nic wspólnego. Jest niebezpieczna.

— A niby co miałem mu odpowiedzieć?

— Nie powinieneś był się zgodzić!

— Wierz mi, chętnie bym tak zrobił — wysyczał przez zęby.

— Więc czemu? — powiedział już z rezygnacją Lupin, siadając na fotelu przed Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Był już bardziej spokojny i opanowany. Poza tym, zaczęły znowu go boleć mięśnie.

— Chcesz, aby znalazł sobie innego nauczyciela?

To stwierdzenie zbiło z tropu Lupina i spojrzał pytająco na Snape’a.

— Nie rozumiem.

Profesor westchnął i oparł się o oparcie fotela, pocierając czoło.

— Przecież znasz Pottera — odpowiedział zmęczonym, ale sarkastycznym głosem. — Ma wyjątkowy talent do pakowania się w kłopoty. Poza tym, jest uparty jak osioł, a jak coś sobie ubzdura, to znajdzie jakiś sposób, aby to osiągnąć...

— Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że...

— Tak. Właśnie to chcę powiedzieć. Jest na krawędzi, a z tej pozycji bardzo łatwo się stoczyć.

Zapadła cisza. Lupin pomału wstał, podszedł do regału z książkami i wyciągnął tą samą książkę, co wcześniej Harry. Regał się odsunął.

— Może masz rację — westchnął. — Lepiej, aby o tej stronie magii dowiedział się od nas niż od jakiegoś Śmierciożercy.

— Nie zapominaj, że też nim byłem. — Uśmiechnął się lekko Snape.

— Tak masz rację. Teraz wiem, czemu zdecydował się poprosić ciebie. Musiało go to sporo kosztować.

— Dlaczego? — Tym razem to Snape spojrzał pytająco.

— O ile mi wiadomo, nie darzycie się zbytnią sympatią. Mam nadzieję, że nie wykorzystasz swojej pozycji, aby go skrzywdzić.

— No wiesz! Gdybym chciał to zrobić, już dawno by nie żył! — warknął ze złości.

— Przepraszam Severusie. Nie to miałem na myśli. Wiesz, powinniśmy chyba dokładniej sprawdzić, co jest w tym tajemniczym pokoju. Syriusz mi nigdy nie mówił, że w tym domu są ukryte jakieś komnaty. Choć z drugiej strony wątpię, aby wiedział o tym. W końcu nie był zwolennikiem Voldemorta, no i odszedł z tego domu jak jeszcze był mały.

— Nie sądzę, aby ci się to udało. Już próbowałem tam wejść.

Lupin spojrzał na Snape’a i spróbował ruszyć węża, ale nie drgnął.

— _Alohamora._

Nic, żadnej reakcji.

— Daj spokój, Lupin. Potter prawdopodobnie zabezpieczył wejście jakimś zaklęciem.

— Zaklęcie da się przełamać.

— Tak, jeśli nie jest ono zmodyfikowane przez dodanie hasła. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć — powiedział ironicznie Snape. — Złamanie takiego zaklęcia zajmuje sporo czasu, więc lepiej poczekaj do jutra i połóż się, bo nadal nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

— To naprawdę inteligentny chłopak — westchnął Remus, odkładając książkę na swoje miejsce.

Zrezygnowany usiadł w fotelu i sięgnął po szklankę z wodą, do której dolał trochę eliksiru przeciwbólowego.

Wprawdzie ból nie był już tak silny, ale nadal dokuczał i sprawiał niemiłe uczucie drętwienia mięśni.

— On nam nie ufa. — Odstawił szklankę i smutnie spojrzał na Snape’a.

— Hmm…

— Chodzi o Harry’ego. Zmienił się od śmierci Syriusza. Zamknął się w sobie i nie chce z nikim o tym rozmawiać.

— …

— Gdyby nam ufał to, by powiedział nam o tej komnacie.

— …

— Już nie wiem jak mamy go chronić.

— A nie przyszło wam do głowy, że _on_ może nie potrzebować ochrony.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

— Nie można budować cudzego życia na kłamstwie, Lupin. Spójrz, co kłamstwo zrobiło ze mnie i Blacka.

— To nie to samo.

— Właśnie, że tak — odpowiedział masując sobie skronie. — Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

— W porządku.

— Jesteś pewny, że robisz dobrze? — odrzekł Lupin po chwili ciszy.

— To znaczy?

— Chodzi o lekcje Czarnej Magii.

— Nie, nie jestem — odpowiedział, ziewając. — Idę sprawdzić, czy stan panny Granger się poprawił. — Wstał z fotela odkładając filiżankę i udał się schodami na górę. Jakoś nie miał już ochoty na towarzystwo Lupina, poza tym, sam był zmęczony i miał ogromną ochotę położyć się i porządnie wyspać. Gdy wszedł do pokoju zobaczył Harre’go śpiącego przy łóżku Hermiony. Chłopak trzymał rękę dziewczyny.

— No tak, Potter — westchnął, podchodząc do obojga.

Dotknął jej czoła, było chłodne. Wysoka gorączka, która męczyła dziewczynę przez ostatnią godzinę opadła. Poczuł ogromną ulgę w sercu. Wiedział, że najgorsze minęło. Wyglądała już o wiele lepiej, ale nadal była nieprzytomna. Na jej twarzy był wypisany spokój i ulga.

Zrobił wszystko co mógł, reszta zależała od tej dziewczyny. Była silna, więc miała szansę wyjść z tego. Teraz tylko wystarczyło czekać, aby się obudziła. Jednak na to będzie trzeba trochę czasu, jej organizm jest zbyt wyczerpany.

Zanim wyszedł z pokoju wziął jeszcze koc leżący koło łóżka i okrył nim śpiącego chłopaka tak, aby go nie obudzić. Harry nawet nie drgnął, był zbyt wyczerpany. Snape machnął różdżką gasząc światło, zamknął cicho drzwi i zszedł do kuchni. Machną różdżką, zapalając świece stojące na stole. W kuchni panował delikatny i przyjemny dla oczu półmrok. Podszedł do lodówki, która stała przy zlewie i zaczął ją przeszukiwać. Na dolnej półce znalazł zmrożoną wódkę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wziął trochę lodu z zamrażalnika, soku pomarańczowego i zrobił sobie drinka. Napił się trochę i odstawił literatkę, przyglądając się migającemu światłu na szklance.

— Hmm... nadal smakuje tak samo. Mugolski wynalazek, a ty nigdy nie umiałeś się oprzeć, aby nie wypić choćby jednego kieliszka, Syriuszu...


	6. Chapter 6

**_6\. PYTANIA I WĄTPLIWOŚCI_ **

 

Harry obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Widok nadal nieprzytomnej dziewczyny rozdzierał mu serce. Czuł, że jest bezsilny i słaby. Jego najlepsza przyjaciółka walczy o życie, a on nie może jej pomóc. Wszystko wokół niego zaczynało się rozpadać i to w zastraszającym tempie.   

Spojrzał na dziewczynę i delikatnie dotknął jej twarzy.

— Hermiona… — wyszeptał.

Dziewczyna wyglądała dużo lepiej niż wczoraj. Jej twarz wyrażała spokój i lekko się zaróżowiła. Nie była już tak blada jak wcześniej. Chwilę się jej przyglądał ze smutkiem w oczach.

— Już wstałeś?

W drzwiach stał Lupin.

— Tak. Przed chwilą.

— Nie pukałem, bo nie chciałem cię obudzić. Miałeś wczoraj ciężki dzień.

— Wszyscy go mieliśmy. — Uśmiechnął się blado.

— Severus powiedział, że wyjdzie z tego. Na razie mamy czekać, aż się obudzi — powiedział, siadając na łóżku koło dziewczyny. Dotknął jej czoła.

— Wygląda na to, że na razie wszystko w porządku. Nadal nie odzyskała przytomności?

— Nie. — Pokiwał przecząco głową.

Zejdź na dół, Harry. Czeka na ciebie śniadanie. Musisz być głodny — powiedział. Wstał położył rękę na ramieniu Harry’ego.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i zszedł za Lupinem do kuchni. Dochodziły z niej odgłosy rozmów.

— Harry. Zaczekaj.

— Tak?

Odwrócił się, trzymając już rękę na klamce.

— Nikt. Powtarzam nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o tej pracowni i twoich lekcjach — powiedział stanowczym tonem.

— Ustaliliśmy to wczoraj z Severusem. Jednak chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie pochwalam tego.

— Dobrze, profesorze.

Doskonale wiedział, że profesorowi Lupinowi się to nie podoba, nie musiał mu tego mówić. Wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy został w pokoju z Hermioną, dochodziły go podniesione głosy z salonu. Był jednak tak wyczerpany, że nie miał już siły na podsłuchiwanie toczącej się na dole rozmowy i po prostu zasnął. Harry wziął głęboki oddech, aby nie wyglądać na bardziej przybitego niż był w rzeczywistości i wszedł do kuchni. Zaraz od progu został przywitany przez Tonks, która pierwsza go spostrzegła.

— Witaj, Harry. Słyszałam o Hermionie. Tak mi przykro. — Spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem. — Jak ona się czuje?

— Nadal bez zmian — odpowiedział, siadając do stołu.

Trochę zaskoczył go widok Tonks i Szalonookiego. Auror uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i klepnął go dość silnie w plecy, tak że chłopak nachylił się nad stołem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał niskim głosem.

— Tak — odpowiedział, zbierając cukier, który rozsypał.

— Nie byliśmy na to przygotowani — odezwała się Tonks, podając chłopakowi kanapki.

— Tak to prawda — zagrzmiał Moody. — To był zorganizowany atak. Wiedzieliśmy z pewnych źródeł, że Śmierciożercy go planowali.

— Wiedzieliście? — odezwał się zaskoczony Harry.

— Tak, chłopcze.

— To dlatego pan przyszedł wczoraj po profesora Lupina i tak szybko wyszliście?

— Dokładnie. Brakowało nam ludzi, żeby obstawić dzielnice mugoli. Niestety nie mieliśmy dokładnych informacji, gdzie zamierzają uderzyć…

— Więc rozstawiliśmy swoich ludzi w najbardziej zagrożonych rewirach — wtrąciła się w zdanie Szalonookiemu Tonks.

— Czy ty zawsze musisz mi przerywać, Tonks?

— Przepraszam. — Zarumieniła się. — No więc jak mówiłam, nawet powiadomiliśmy Ministerstwo Magii. Knot w końcu ruszył ten swój tłusty tyłek. — Moody spojrzał na nią i machnął z rezygnacją ręką, a Harry z Lupinem wymienili znaczące uśmiechy. Chłopak doskonale wiedział, że Tonks to dziwna kobieta i w dodatku okropna gaduła. Jednak bardzo lubił jej towarzystwo. Jej beztroska i poczucie humoru rozbawiało pozostałych i pomagało zapomnieć choćby na chwilę o przykrych sprawach.

— Knot by nawet nie ruszył palcem, gdyby nie interwencja Dumbledore’a.

— Masz rację, Remusie. Nasz Minister Magii jest beznadziejny. Gdybym ja była na jego miejscu, to już dawnego ze wstydu bym złożyła urząd.

— Do większości dzielnic zdążyliśmy i obeszło się bez ofiar. Ale ministerstwo musiało interweniować. Trzeba było zmienić niektórym pamięć i co najważniejsze naprawić szkody, które wyrządzili Śmierciożercy — rzekł Moody, nalewając sobie kawy do filiżanki.

— Kilku mugoli znajduje się obecnie w Świętym Mungu. Ich życiu jednak nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo, choć ich obrażenia były bardzo poważne — odparła Tonks. — A Moody? Co z tą małą dziewczynką, którą znalazłeś?

— Dziewczynka… chodzi ci o tą siedmioletnią Anę?

— Skąd wiesz jak miała na imię?

— Z dokumentów, które znalazłem w jej domu. Jej rodzice byli mugolami. Niestety nie żyją. Mała jest obecnie w Mungu i jest nieprzytomna.

— Biedactwo. Została zupełnie sama. Jak myślisz, jest czarownicą?

— Nie wiem. Pewnie to sprawdzą w Ministerstwie Magii.

Harry przysłuchiwał się w milczeniu, pijąc sok pomarańczowy. W pewnym momencie poczuł, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła.

— Profesorze, a co z rodzicami Hermiony, czy oni...

— Nic im nie jest. Nie było ich wtedy w domu — powiedział uspokajająco Lupin.

Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

— Całe szczęście. Ale gdzie byli?

— We Francji. Hermiona wróciła trzy dni wcześniej przed planowanym wyjazdem. Jej rodzice zostali już poinformowani o wszystkim. Dumbledore wysłał im sowę.

Dopiero teraz Harry przypomniał sobie o liście, który dostał od Rona. Chłopak pisał, że Hermiona wyjechała prawdopodobnie do Francji. Dlaczego tam nie została z rodzicami. Gdyby nie przyjechała wcześniej, to nic by się jej nie stało. Cieszyłaby się wakacjami bezpieczna w innym kraju, a nie walczyła teraz o życie.

Nagły trzask w kominku i pojawienie się wysokiej postaci ubranej w długi, zgniłozielony płaszcz sprawił, że wszyscy skierowali wzrok na przybysza.

— Na Merlina, Moody, schowaj tą różdżkę, bo jeszcze komuś zrobisz krzywdę — odezwał się wesoło przybysz.

— Ostrożności nigdy za wiele — burknął, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni płaszcza.

— Kingsley? A co ty tu robisz?

— No wiesz, Remus, chyba mnie nie wyganiasz?

— Nie skądże. Siadaj. Byłeś w Hogwarcie — stwierdził.

— Tak — odparł, siadając do przy stole. — Miałem sprawę do dyrektora i przy okazji skorzystałem z jego kominka.

— Więc co cię sprowadza? — Uśmiechnęła się Tonks, podając mu filiżankę kawy. — Bez powodu byś się tu nie fatygował.

— Masz rację. — Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. — Mam ważną sprawę do Harry’ego. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza podróżnego szarą kopertę.

— Do mnie?

— Tak. To dla ciebie z ministerstwa. — Wręczył mu szarą kopertę z widniejącą na niej pieczęcią Ministerstwa Magii.

Pierwsza myśl kojarząca się Harry’emu z Ministerstwem Magii, to kłopoty. Ze zdenerwowaniem obracał kopertę w ręce. A im dłużej ją trzymał, tym więcej znajdywał powodów, aby jej nie otwierać.

— No, chłopcze, co z tobą? Otwórz ją.

Harry spojrzał na Szalonookiego i pomału otworzył zalakowaną kopertę. Wyciągnął z niej dość długi po rozłożeniu pergamin. Westchnął i zaczął czytać, a wszyscy się skupili koło niego w milczeniu.

 

#  ** SZANOWNY PAN HARRY POTTER **

_Ministerstwo Magii uprzejmie informuje Pana, że z powodu zaistniałej sytuacji, ponownego pojawienia się i wznowionej działalności Sam Wiesz Kogo, zdecydowało się rozpatrzyć wniosek złożony przez Albusa Dumbledore’a – Dyrektora Hagwartu, Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa o zezwolenie na używanie przez Pana legalnie Magii._

_Wniosek został rozpatrzony przez Komisję składającą się ze stu czterdziestu trzech Czarodziejów. Ocenie zostały poddane Pańskie dotychczasowe wynik w nauczaniu, zasługi dla Świata Czarodziejskiego oraz rekomendacje i opinie grona pedagogicznego ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa – Hogwart._

_Wszystko zostało przeprowadzone zgodnie z obowiązującym prawem. Wniosek został rozpatrzony pozytywnie dziewięćdziesięcioma trzema głosami. Z powyższych powodów, Urząd Niewłaściwego Używania Czarów oraz Komisja Czarodziejów do spraw Nieletnich, zezwala Panu H. Potterowi na legalne używanie czarów oraz wykorzystywanie zdobytych umiejętności czarodziejskich. Tym samym staje się Pan pełnoprawnym członkiem Świata Czarodziejskiego, o_ _dpowiadającego według prawa karnego i cywilnego._

_…………………………_

_Mamy nadzieję, że zdobyta wiedza umożliwi Panu wykorzystywanie swoich umiejętności z pożytkiem dla Siebie i innych. Życzymy powodzenia._

**_Z wyrazami poważania:_ **

_Matylda Hoplick_

_Przedstawiony dokument jest legalny i obowiązujący_ _od daty jego wydania, zatwierdzony przez Ministra Magii._

**_Korneliusz Knot._ **

****

— Niesamowite. — Przerwała milczenie Tonks. — To jest oficjalne zezwolenie na używanie czarów. 

— Tak. Ale on jest niepełnoletni, Kingsley. Jak dyrektorowi udało się ich przekonać? — powiedział Lupin, zerkając w pergamin.

— To prawda, nie ma jeszcze siedemnastu lat. — Usiadł przy stole i sięgnął po dzbanek z mlekiem. — No, ale tym razem dyrektor nie musiał interweniować. Ten wniosek został złożony zaraz po tym ataku Dementorów na Harry’ego rok temu.

— Żartujesz? — Spojrzał zaskoczony na Kingsleya — Nie miałem pojęcia, że wystąpił o to zezwolenie do Ministerstwa Magii.

— Złożył go, ale wtedy Knot nawet nie chciał o tym słyszeć. — Wypił łyk kawy z mlekiem i odstawił filiżankę. — Jednak tym razem powiedział, że to środki bezpieczeństwa. Stwierdził, że w obecnej sytuacji najrozsądniej jest pozwolić mu używać magii. — Uśmiechnął się wesoło do nadal zszokowanego chłopaka.

Harry sam już nie wiedział czy ma się z tego powodu cieszyć, czy nie. Tak bardzo chciał być już dorosłym czarodziejem i móc za siebie odpowiadać, a z drugiej strony, ten list oznaczał, że sytuacja była naprawdę poważna.

— Nie cieszysz się? Przecież możesz już legalnie używać magii. — Mrugnęła do niego rozbawiona Tonks.

— Tak. Cieszę się ogromnie — odpowiedział z ironią w głosie. — Teraz legalnie będę mógł rzucać zaklęcia na Śmierciożerców czy Dementorów bez obawy, że zamkną mnie za to w Azkabanie.

Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z wielkim zaskoczeniem i dezorientacją. Harry nie czekając, aż ktoś zdecyduje się przerwać ciszę, położył pergamin z kopertą na stole.

— Przepraszam. Nie czuję się dziś najlepiej.

Mówiąc to, Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi i nie oglądając się za siebie, pobiegł na górę do Hermiony. Usiadł koło jej łóżka i zaczął płakać. Sam już nie wiedział, co ma zrobić ze sobą.

Miał wszystkiego dość. Czuł, że wczorajszy ból, który tłumił i strach, że straci osobę tak bliską jego sercu rozsadza go od wewnątrz. Taki sam ból czuł po stracie Syriusza, ale nie pozwoliłby, aby ktokolwiek wiedział jak cierpi. Jeszcze w dodatku to głupie zezwolenie, czego oni od niego oczekują. Był zły i zmęczony. Najgorsze było to, że czuł się okropnie samotny w swoim własnym cierpieniu. Oparł się o oparcie fotela, obserwując twarz dziewczyny i po chwili zasnął.

— Harry…? Harry? — zabrzmiał mu w uszach cichy, miękki głos.

— Hermiona… — wyszeptał, otwierając oczy. — Obudziłaś się? — Prawie krzyknął z radości, dochodząc do siebie.

Dziewczyna lekko kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się blado.

— Tak bardzo się o ciebie martwiliśmy — wyszeptał ze łzami w oczach i chwycił ją za rękę.

— Nic mi nie jest. Czuję się znacznie lepiej. Co się stało?

— Nie wstawaj. Musisz leżeć, nie możesz się przemęczać — powiedział już stanowczym głosem.

— Ale…

— Żadnego ale. Chyba nie chcesz, aby doszło do jakiś powikłań.

Dziewczyna poczuła, że zaczyna kręcić się jej w głowie, więc nie protestowała więcej i posłusznie położyła się z powrotem.

— Jesteśmy w siedzibie Zakonu?

— Tak. Wczoraj w nocy przyniósł cię Lupin. Byłaś nieprzytomna i w okropnym stanie. Myśleliśmy, że ty… — Ale nie był w stanie dokończyć tego zdania.

— Ale żyję — powiedziała, delikatnie przesuwając rękę po jego twarzy, odczytując bezbłędnie jego myśli. Wystarczyło, że spojrzała mu w oczy, które były przepełnione bólem, strachem i troską.

— Widzę, że już się obudziłaś panno Granger.

Milczenie przerwał znajomy głos.

Hermiona spojrzała w stronę drzwi, w których stał Snape. Jego widok trochę ją zaskoczył. 

— Dzień dobry profesorze — rzekł chłopak również lekko zaskoczony.

Snape kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową i podszedł do łóżka dziewczyny. Dotknął jej czoła i spojrzał w jej orzechowe oczy.

— Świetnie. Gorączka spadła, choć nadal jest lekko podniesiona z powodu tych ran. — Wskazał na cięcia na rękach dziewczyny.

— Co najmniej tydzień w łóżku i powinno być wszystko w porządku. Potter! — zwrócił się do chłopaka, widząc w oczach dziewczyny wyraźny protest. — Dopilnujesz, aby nie ważyła się przez ten czas wstawać. — Jego głos był stanowczy i nie przyjmował sprzeciwu.

— Ale ja już się czuję lepiej i … — Przerwała, bo poczuła, że zbiera się jej na mdłości.

— Właśnie widzę. — Uśmiechnął się ironicznie Snape, podając dziewczynie wyczarowany przez siebie ręcznik.

— Hermiono, lepiej ci?

— Tak, Harry. Dzięki. — Zarumieniła się, co na jej nadal bladej twarzy było doskonale widoczne.

— W taki razie, zajmiemy się teraz tymi ranami — wtrącił się Snape, wyciągając jakąś maść, która po otwarciu niezbyt przyjemnie pachniała.

Rany były rozognione i nieprzyjemnie piekły. Te na rękach były płytkie i niewielkie, ale te trzy w prawym boku sprawiły trochę kłopotu. Były o wiele głębsze i boleśniejsze. Dziewczyna musiała zagryźć zęby, aby nie krzyczeć podczas wcierania maści. Pozostałe, mniejsze ranki zagoiły się przez noc, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Rozprowadzona maść na ranach, zaczęła się pomału wchłaniać.

— Wypij to. — Podał dziewczynie szklankę do ręki. — To eliksir bezsennego snu, dawka na jakieś sześć godzin. Gojenie się tak głębokich ran nie jest przyjemne i lepiej to przespać.

Snape miał rację. Miała wrażenie, że całe ciało zaczyna ją palić i swędzieć pod działaniem maści. Miała ochotę zerwać z siebie skórę, więc nie namyślając się wiele, wypiła całą szklankę mikstury i po chwili zasnęła. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że Hermiona w końcu odzyskała przytomność i niebezpieczeństwo minęło.

— Potter. Musimy dokończyć wczorajszą rozmowę — zwrócił się do chłopaka, który przykrył dziewczynę kocem.

Harry kiwnął głową i razem z profesorem zszedł do salonu. Było już koło dwudziestej i w siedzibie Zakonu Feniksa nie było nikogo oprócz nich.

— Otwórz ten pokój — powiedział Snape, kiedy weszli do salonu. — Ja niestety nie znam hasła, którym go zabezpieczyłeś. — Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Harry’emu zrobiło się trochę głupio. Bo rzeczywiście założył zaklęcie ochronne, aby nikt nie miał możliwości wejścia. Nie zrobił tego ze względu na Lupina czy Snape’a, najbardziej obawiał się bliźniaków. Gdyby Fred i George odkryli tę komnatę, to dopiero by były kłopoty. Harry dziwił się, jakim cudem przez ostatnie wakacje ten pokój nie został przez nich odkryty. Podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął książkę, a tym samym regał z książkami odsunął się. Następnie dotknął różdżką węża i tym razem powiedział na głos.

— _Lapis infendalis.*_

Ściana znikła.

— Bardzo oryginalne hasło. Jesteś pewny, że chcesz abym go znał? — Spojrzał na chłopaka pytająco, unosząc swoim zwyczajem brwi. W jego głosie jednak nie było złośliwości, tylko zwykła ciekawość.

Harry nie odpowiedział, wszedł do środka, a za nim podążył Mistrz Eliksirów. Chłopak usiadł na ławie przy stole i przyglądał się jak profesor chodzi wzdłuż regałów i przegląda książki. Jakieś półgodziny zajęło mu, aby przejrzeć wszystkie tytuły. Gdy skończył, wziął kilka książek, które wyraźnie go zaciekawiły i wyszedł z powrotem do salonu, kładąc je na ławie.

— Chciałbym je pożyczyć, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko — zwrócił się do chłopaka, który wyszedł za nim.

— Proszę bardzo.

Harry zerknął na tytuły tomów i zauważył, że wszystkie były na temat eliksirów. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. To było do przewidzenia. W końcu Snape jest najlepszym Mistrzem Eliksirów jakiego zna. Jest wredny, wymagający i złośliwy, ale co do wiedzy na temat eliksirów nie ma sobie równego.

— No dobra, Potter. Ustalimy teraz zasady. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Po pierwsze, najpierw zajmiemy się teorią. W zależności jak szybko ci będzie szła nauka, to przejdziemy do praktyki. Po drugie, zanim przejdziemy do praktyki, musisz opanować Oklumencję. To bardzo ważne.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo wiedzę, którą zdobędziesz na temat Czarnej Magii, Czarny Pan może wykorzystać przeciwko tobie.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Wiedza może uczynić człowieka silniejszym i wzmocnić go psychicznie albo osłabić i sprawić, aby był bardziej podatny na sugestie.

— Chce pan powiedzieć, że Voldemort będzie chciał przekonać mnie do swoich racji?

— Dokładnie, Potter. I przestań wymawiać to imię — syknął niezadowolony.

Harry się lekko skrzywił, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

— Dlatego, Potter — kontynuował dalej. — Czarna Magia jest bardzo niebezpieczną nauką. Granica między jasną, a ciemną stroną magii nie istnieje. A dokładniej jest ona płynna i zmienna. Zresztą, _osobiście_ przekonasz się o tym na kilku prostych zaklęciach. — Jego twarz wykrzywił niewróżący nic dobrego uśmieszek.

Harry przełknął ślinę i lekko zbladł. Błysk w oczach Snape’a mówił mu, że wpadł po uszy, a wyraźnie zaakcentowany wyraz „osobiście” przyprawił go o dreszcze. Jego umysł nawiedziły wizje Snape’a, rzucającego w niego jakimiś klątwami i bolesnymi zaklęciami. Nie podobało mu się to zupełnie i przez chwilę rozważał myśl, aby zrezygnować z tych lekcji. Z drugiej jednak strony, Snape chyba nie może być aż takim sadystą, przecież jest nauczycielem. Co do ostatniego stwierdzenia jednak stracił pewność, gdy jego oczy się spotkały z czarnymi, pozbawionymi uczuć oczami Mistrza Eliksirów.

 — Jesteś pewny, że tego chcesz Potter? — zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem i Harry, gdyby nie wiedział, że nie można czytać w myślach innej osoby, mógłby przysiąc, że Snape właśnie to teraz robi.

— Tak.

— Tego się obawiałem — powiedział, jakby do siebie. — No to przejdźmy do ostatniego punktu. Jeżeli nie będziesz czegoś wiedzieć, albo nie będziesz pewny, to masz mnie o to zapytać. Najgorsza jest niewiedza. Zrozumiano?

— Tak.

— Jakie książki już przeczytałeś? — odrzekł swoim spokojnym tonem, siadając w fotelu i wskazując gestem, aby chłopak też usiadł.

— „Wkraczając w mrok.”, „Proste zaklęcia i uroki”, a teraz czytam „Po ciemnej stronie”.

— Hmm... myślę, że możemy zacząć od tej pierwszej. Jest prosto i przejrzyście napisana, więc ze zrozumieniem jej nie będziesz miał kłopotów. Następna będzie ta. — Wyciągnął z płaszcza mały tomik, który był oprawiony w granatową okładkę i nosił tytuł „Szukając granic”. —  To bardzo dobra i stara książka. Osobiście uważam, że jest najlepiej napisana ze wszystkich, które przyszło mi do tej pory przeczytać.

Harry wziął książkę i zaczął ją przeglądać.

— „Proste zaklęcia i uroki” też się przydadzą, ale później — kontynuował swoim zwyczajnym głosem. — A co do tej ostatniej, to możesz sobie ją darować. Jest w niej więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi.

— A kiedy będą lekcje?

— Zajęcia będą zaraz po lekcji z Oklumencji.

— A co z Hermioną. Trudno będzie je prowadzić tak, aby tego nie zauważyła.

— To jest problem. Zwłaszcza, że panna Granger zostaje tu do końca wakacji. Myślałem nad tym. Jedyne wyjście, to znaleźć jej w tych godzinach jakieś zajęcie.

— To znaczy? — Chłopak ciekawie spojrzał na profesora.

— Sądzę, że Lupin może w tym czasie dawać jej lekcje z Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami lub uczyć ją przydatnych zaklęć. Zna ich kilka. — Uśmiechnął się. — Znając jej manię wiedzy, myślę, że będzie zachwycona tym pomysłem — wtrącił nutę złośliwości.

W tej kwestii Harry musiał się zgodzić ze Snape’em. Jej pragnienie, aby wiedzieć wszystko czasami jest naprawdę uciążliwe. Chociaż, wiele razy uratowało im to życie i pozwoliło rozwikłać nie jedną zagadkę.

— Jutro są normalnie zajęcia o siedemnastej. Na dziś wystarczy. Możesz już iść, a ja poczekam na Lupina. Muszę porozmawiać z nim o tych lekcjach z Granger.

Harry przytaknął i szedł już schodami do pokoju, gdy doleciał go głos Snape’a. Myśląc, że profesor coś jeszcze zapomniał mu powiedzieć, wrócił się pod drzwi i lekko je uchylił, chcąc wejść...

— Lupin, już jesteś? — odezwał się Snape.

Harry się zatrzymał w uchylonych drzwiach.

— Witaj, Severusie. Jestem wykończony. Właśnie wróciłem z obchodu, Tonks mnie zmieniła.

— Szukaliście jakiś śladów z ataku?

— Tak. Ale nie zostawili nic. Byli bardzo dobrze przygotowani — westchnął, siadając w fotelu.

— To było do przewidzenia — stwierdził chłodno Snape.

— Mam coś dla ciebie. — Wyciągnął zwinięty pergamin i podał go Mistrzowi Eliksirów. — Ja już skończyłem.

— W porządku. — Schował pergamin do kieszeni.

— Ustaliliście już te lekcje z Czarnej Magii? — spytał Lupin, nalewając sobie kawy.

— Tak. Zaraz po lekcjach z Oklumencji. I w związku z tym będę miał do ciebie prośbę...

Harry po cichu wszedł po schodach do swojego pokoju i położył się na łóżku. Hedwiga przywitała go radosnym pohukiwaniem i zleciała na oparcie łóżka. Harry delikatnie zanurzył palce w jej ciepłych i miękkich piórkach zastanawiając się, co też Lupin mógł dać Snape’owi. Miał wrażenie, że gdzieś już widział ten pergamin, ale w tym momencie nie bardzo potrafił sobie przypomnieć gdzie. Zresztą, zbytnio nie obchodziło go to. Myślami był przy Hermione. Był szczęśliwy, bardzo szczęśliwy, że jego przyjaciółka obudziła się i wyzdrowieje. Wszystko inne nie miało teraz znaczenia. Przytulił się do ciepłej poduszki i zmorzył go spokojny, słodki sen.

***

Dni Harry’emu mijały bardzo szybko. Hermiona pomału dochodziła do siebie. Po ranach nie zostało już najmniejszego śladu i po tygodniu spędzonym w łóżku pod baczną opieką Harry’ego i Lupina, w końcu dostała pozwolenie na wstanie. Tak jak powiedział Snape, jeszcze przez następny tydzień czuła się osłabiona i miała mdłości. Hermiona była inteligentna i spostrzegawcza, więc jej samopoczucie trochę ją niepokoiło. Harry próbował ją przekonać wiele razy, żeby się nie martwiła, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zgadzała się z nim, że po wymieszaniu kilku silnych eliksirów leczniczych mogą wystąpić objawy zmęczenia, niewyspania, czy nawet mdłości, ale nie przez całe dwa tygodnie. Trudno mu było okłamywać przyjaciółkę. Jednak według zaleceń Snape’a, chłopak nie wyjaśnił jej przyczyn takiego stanu, poza tym, nie chciał denerwować dziewczyny.

Dalej kontynuował zajęcia z Oklumencji, w której robił wyraźne postępy, pomimo zgryźliwych i złośliwych uwag ze strony profesora. Nawet trzy razy udało mu się wejść we wspomnienia Snape’a, lecz za każdym razem profesor z łatwością go odrzucał swoim umysłem. Widział zaledwie kilka błysków z jego przeszłości, które zupełnie nic mu nie mówiły. W jednym rzucał na jakąś kobietę zaklęcie... w drugim rozmawiał z dyrektorem, który był dużo młodszy... a w ostatnim biegł w nocy przez jakiś las. Profesor nie był zachwycony jego wtargnięciem w myśli, ale wydawał się zadowolony, że chłopak robi postępy i od tego czasu stał się jeszcze bardziej wymagający. Chłopak musiał zużywać naprawdę sporo energii, aby przełamać zaklęcie Snape’a. Choć musiał przyznać, że im częściej udawało mu się przełamać zaklęcie profesora, tym mniej czuł się wyczerpany przy następnych próbach.

Jednak najbardziej zaskoczyły Harry’ego lekcje Czarnej Magii. Doznał małego szoku. Było to zupełne przeciwieństwo do jego lekcji z Oklumencji. Nie spotkał ze strony profesora żadnych uszczypliwych uwag, czy złośliwych komentarzy. No, może prawie żadnych, bo Mistrz Eliksirów nie byłby sobą, gdyby czasami nie dorzucił swoich trzech Knutów*. Tak jak powiedział Snape, na początku zajęli się teorią. Profesor go odpytywał z zagadnień znajdujących się w książce i oczekiwał jego własnej interpretacji czytanego tekstu. Spokojnie i dokładnie wyjaśniał mu zagadnienia, które sprawiały mu trudność. Często podpierając się przykładami, co bardzo ułatwiało Harry’emu zrozumienie. Spędzili sporo wieczorów wertując książki i wymieniając nawzajem spostrzeżenia. Ku zaskoczeniu i obawie Snape’a, chłopak okazał się bardzo pojętny w tej dziedzinie. Nauka szła dość płynnie, co jednak nie zmieniło ich wzajemnego stosunku do siebie. W pierwszych lekcjach uczestniczył również Lupin, ale nie wtrącał się w metody nauczania Snape’a. Nadal nie był zadowolony, że Harry chce się uczyć Czarnej Magii, ale musiał przyznać, że chłopak nie mógł wybrać lepszego nauczyciela. Mistrz Eliksirów na każde zadane pytanie znał odpowiedź, a jego wyjaśnienia były proste i konkretne.

Hermiona w połowie sierpnia czuła się już znakomicie i zaczęła uczyć się Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami. Gdy usłyszała tą propozycję od Lupina była zachwycona. Chciała, aby Harry również z nią się uczył. Profesor jednak zdołał przekonać ją, że zajęcia z Oklumencji w zupełności wystarczają chłopakowi i nie ma sensu go przeciążać dodatkowymi zajęciami. Hermiona zgodziła się z profesorem i w godzinach, gdy Harry miał Czarną Magię ona miała lekcje z Lupinem. Plan Snape’a zadziałał doskonale i Harry nie musiał się martwić, że dziewczyna odkryje jego dodatkowe lekcje. W głębi jednak czuł się winny, że ją okłamuje i będzie musiał okłamać również Rona. Wpadł w pajęczynę kłamstw, z których nie bardzo wiedział jak się wyplątać i jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Jednak na razie postanowił nie zaprzątywać sobie tym głowy i skupić się na teraźniejszości.

***

Wakacje dobiegły końca i dzień, w którym pociąg miał zabrać uczniów do szkoły nadszedł bardzo szybko.

— Chłopcze, jesteś gotowy? — zagrzmiał Moody.

— Tak, profesorze. Już schodzę — krzyknął chłopak, ciągnąc za sobą walizkę z przymocowaną do niej miotłą i niosąc w drugiej ręce klatkę z Hedwigą.

— Co tak długo? A mówią, że to na nas dziewczyny musicie czekać.

— Musiałem sprawdzić, czy wszystko wziąłem. — Uśmiechnął się Harry do Hermiony. — Będą twoi rodzice na peronie?

— Tak. Wysłałam im wiadomość przez pana Weasleya. Wtedy, kiedy przywiózł nam książki na szósty rok.

Harry doskonale pamiętał ten dzień. Wtedy zjawiła się również pani Weasley i o mały włos, a jego lekcje Czarnej Magii wyszłyby na jaw. Wparowała roztrzęsiona do salonu akurat w środku zajęć ze Snape’em, aby dowiedzieć się gdzie jest Hermiona i co się stało. Profesor odruchowo machnął różdżką i leżące na stole książki na temat Czarnej Magii znikły. Nie dość, że wtedy zaskoczyła go mama Rona swoim nieoczekiwanym pojawieniem, to również wprawiła go w zdumienie natychmiastowa reakcja Snape’a. Refleks, który okazał Snape był godny podziwu.

— Nie widziałam ich od tego wypadku.

— Ucieszą się na twój widok. Przynajmniej się uspokoją, gdy zobaczą, że jesteś już cała i zdrowa.

— No, wystarczy tego. Nie mamy czasu, chyba nie chcecie się spóźnić na pociąg? — krzyknął Szalonooki. — Lupin, masz ten Świstoklik od Dumbledore’a?

— Tak. Zabierze nas na peron. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza pękniętą filiżankę z porcelany.

— No dzieciaki. Pospieszcie się i pamiętajcie, STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ — ryknął Moody tak, aż Hermiona z Harrym podskoczyli.

Cała czwórka chwyciła za filiżankę i po chwili Harry poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Wszystko wokół niego zaczęło się obracać z niesamowitą prędkością.

…………………………………….

**_*Lapis infendalis_ ** _— kamień piekielny (azotan srebra)_

**_Przypomnienie:_ ** _Galeony są złote, Sykle są srebrne, a Knuty są brązowe._


	7. Chapter 7

**_7\. NIESPODZIEWANE SPOTKANIE_ **

 

— Harry, wszystko w porządku? — zabrzmiał rozbawiony głos Hermiony.

— A niech to! Nie znoszę tak podróżować! — Chłopak wstał z ziemi i zaczął otrzepywać ubranie. Miał uprzedzenia do Świstoklików, ale czego można się było spodziewać, w końcu ten czarodziejski środek transportu kojarzył mu się z Voldemortem. — W porządku Hermi. Ale chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do tych czarodziejskich środków transportu — odparł zrezygnowanym tonem.

— Zupełnie jak twój ojciec. — Lupin spojrzał na niego z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem.

— Mój ojciec?

— Dokładnie. Najbardziej nie znosił podróży kominkiem za pomocą sieci Fiuu. Raz pomylił się w adresie i wylądował u jakiś mugoli, i to po drugiej stronie Anglii.

— Zaczął chichotać. — Mieliśmy z Syriuszem świetny ubaw z niego i problemy z zatuszowaniem sprawy, aby Ministerstwo się nie dowiedziało.

Chłopak lekko zbladł i smutek pojawił się na jego twarzy.

— Harry… przepraszam, nie powinienem wspominać o Syr…

— W porządku. Nic się nie stało. — Szybko przerwał.

W końcu nie może całe życie rozpaczać po swoim ojcu chrzestnym. Nie da się już odwrócić tego, co się wydarzyło, choćby tego bardzo pragnął. Trzeba jakoś żyć dalej. Syriusz wpadł w tą przeklętą zasłonę, a on nawet nie wie, czym ona jest i gdzie prowadzi. Poza tym, nie jest już dzieckiem, ma szesnaście lat i musi sobie jakoś sam radzić. Ale cały czas ma to przeklęte uczucie, że ta śmierć była niepotrzebna. Miał takie samo uczucie, gdy zginął Cedrik.

— Hermiono, czy to nie twoi rodzice, tam pod filarem? — zwrócił się nagle do dziewczyny.

— Masz rację, to oni! — Rozpromieniła się. — Zaraz wracam.

Dziewczyna zostawiła kufer i pobiegła do państwa Granger, którzy właśnie ją zauważyli i zaczęli machać w jej stronę.

Natomiast Harry z Szalonookim i Lupinem wzięli wszystkie bagaże i zaczęli powoli iść w stronę pociągu.

— Coś nie tak, Moody? — spytał Lupin.

— Nie, wszystko w porządku — odparł, rozglądając się po peronie, na którym roiło się od uczniów i ich rodziców.

Wszyscy chcieli zdążyć na pociąg. Expres Londyn – Hogwart stał już na peronie i uczniowie przepychali się, aby jak najszybciej wsiąść i znaleźć jakiś wolny przedział. Harry zauważył, że było sporo nowych twarzy. Sam zaczął się rozglądać szukając Rona. Było jeszcze dziesięć minut do odjazdu, ale znając Weasleyów wiedział, że zawsze zjawiali się w ostatniej chwili.

— Gdzie ta dziewczyna? Musicie już wsiadać.

— Już idzie, Moody. Nie denerwuj się tak.

— To tylko ostrożność Remusie. Musimy ich bezpiecznie wsadzić do pociągu. — Zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się po peronie, na którym zaczynało się robić coraz tłoczniej.

— Chyba nie sądzisz, że w takim tłumie pojawią się Śmierciożercy? — Spojrzał zaskoczony na Szalonookiego.

— Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ! — huknął.

— O widzisz, już idzie. Nie bądź takim służbistą — powiedział, uśmiechając się ciepło. — Harry, chodźmy.

Hermiona dobiegła do nich lekko zdyszana. Na rękach trzymała kota.

— Masz Krzywołapa. — Uśmiechnął się Harry.

— Tak. — Kiwnęła głową. — Gdy rodzice przyjechali z Francji czekał na nich w domu. Zupełnie o nim zapomniałam. — Zaczęła głaskać kota, który leniwie wyciągnął się jej w ramionach i zaczął pomrukiwać.

— Harry, kochanie, jak dobrze cię widzieć.

Chłopak rozpoznał ten głos natychmiast i odwrócił się za siebie, gdzie stała Ginny, Ron i pani Weasley.

Podeszła do niego i uściskała go serdecznie, zanim zdążył się przywitać.

— A ty kochanie, jak się czujesz? — powiedziała z ogromną troską w głosie, zwracając się do Hermiony.

— Już lepiej. Dziękuję. — Ron spojrzał zaskoczony na matkę, a później na Hermionę. Miał już o coś zapytać, gdy Hermiona rzuciła mu się na szyję.

— Jak dobrze cię widzieć.

— Ciebie też... Hermi… — Zmieszał się zaskoczony wylewnością dziewczyny.

Gdy w końcu udało mu się wyrwać z jej objęć, podszedł do Harry’ego.

— Czy z nią…

— Ron! Harry! Bierzcie walizki i wsiadajcie już do pociągu, mamy tylko pięć minut! — krzyknął pan Weasley, nagle pojawiając się koło nich. — No, szybko!  — dodał rozkazującym tonem, widząc zaskoczenie Rona i Harry’ego.

Chłopaki bez sprzeciwu chwycili za walizki i zaczęli je wciągać do pociągu. Pan Weasley pomógł wnieść pozostałe rzeczy i kufer Ginny. Najwięcej rabanu zaczęły robić obie sowy. Natomiast wystraszony z powodu zamieszania Krzywołap, puścił się biegiem do pociągu.

— Kochanie, znajdziesz go jak będziecie jechać — powiedziała pani Weasley uspakajająco do dziewczyny. — Nie mieliście żadnych kłopotów? — zwróciła się do Moody’ego, który stał koło niej i zerkał na zegarek.

— Nie, wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. — Poprawił sobie melonik, który zakrywał jego magiczne oko.

— No to właźcie do środka — powiedział Lupin, podając im dwie klatki z szalejącymi sowami.

Oczywiście najwięcej rabanu robiła Świstoświnka Rona. Cała trójka szczerze się zastanawiała jak taka mała sowa może robić tak wiele hałasu. Ron w końcu nie wytrzymał i zarzucił swoją szatę na klatkę, aby uciszyć ptaka. Jednak to niewiele dało, a tylko jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło sowę. Gdy już wszyscy znaleźli się w pociągu z lokomotywy buchnęła para i pociąg ruszył z głośnym gwizdem.

— Uważajcie na siebie i nie pakujcie się w kłopoty! — krzyknęła pani Weasley za odjeżdżającym pociągiem.

— Dobrze, mamo. Nie martw się o nas. — Pomachał Ron przez okno. — Nie będziemy!

— No dobra, poszukajmy jakiegoś wolnego przedziału. — Uśmiechnął się rudzielec, kiedy peron znikł im z oczu.

— Krzywołap! — krzyknęła dziewczyna. — Jest cztery przedziały przed nami.

Cała czwórka ruszyła w stronę kota, który stał w rozsuniętych drzwiach.

— Tu są wolne miejsca…. — Zerknął do środka Ron, gdy Hermiona wzięła na ręce kota. — Neville?

— Cześć. Zająłem wam miejsca, gdy zobaczyłem Krzywołapa.

— Dzięki. — Uśmiechnął się Harry, wciągając do przedziału kufer z miotłą.

Z trudem poupychali walizki i dwie klatki z sowami tak, żeby nie spadły im na głowy. Wydawało im się, że co roku w kufrach przybywa im coraz więcej książek i przyborów szkolnych.

— Mam dość. — Usiadł zasapany Ron, rozkładając się na siedzeniu przy oknie. — Czy oni poszaleli, żeby kazać nam kupić tyle książek? Nie dość, że są okropnie ciężkie, to jeszcze zajmują mnóstwo miejsca.

— Nie narzekaj. Jeszcze będziesz musiał dokupić, jak wybierzesz kierunek, w którym będziesz chciał się uczyć — powiedziała Hermiona, siadając koło Neville’a i kładąc sobie Krzywołapa na kolanach. Kot zwinął się w kłębek i zamknął oczy, słodko mrucząc.

— Nie załamuj mnie zaraz na początku roku — westchnął Ron. — Ja nawet nie wiem, co chcę robić w przyszłości.

— Przecież chciałeś zostać aurorem — odezwał się zdziwiony Neville.

— Tak, ale z moimi wynikami z Sumów nie mam szans. 

— Chyba nie poszły ci aż tak źle? — Hermiona spojrzała na niego z ciekawością.  

— Znowu nie jest tak źle — westchnął. — Choć moja matka po odczytaniu wyników oświadczyła, że stać mnie na więcej. Nie zaliczyłem Wróżbiarstwa i Astronomii, ale zaliczyłem Eliksiry na Powyżej Oczekiwań. Sam nie wiem jak to zrobiłem. Gdy odczytałem wyniki doznałem małego szoku. Ale Snape przyjmuje tylko Wybitnych — dodał z rezygnacją. — Więc sama widzisz, że nie mam co marzyć.

— Mama miała rację — powiedziała Ginny. — Gdybyś się bardziej przyłożył, to Sumy poszłyby ci lepiej.

— Ach, przestań! — Spojrzał na nią z irytacją. — Wystarczy, że w domu się nasłuchałem przez wakacje. Nie potrzebuję, aby jeszcze moja młodsza siostra mnie krytykowała.

— Nie krytykuję cię. — Spojrzała na niego z lekko obrażoną miną. — Stwierdzam fakty.

— A gdybyś poprosił Snape’a, aby cię przyjął na zajęcia? — Spokojnie zaproponował Harry.

Ron popatrzył na niego jak na wariata i zrobił przerażoną minę.

— Czyś ty zwariował? — Prawie krzyknął. — Prosić tego nietoperza? Nigdy!

— No dobra, uspokój się. — Zrobił przepraszającą minę. — To była tylko propozycja.

— Sam sobie możesz prosić — odpowiedział z kwaśną miną. — Ja nie zamierzam dać mu satysfakcji do kolejnych poniżeń. Tylko dlatego, że jestem Gryfonem.

— Ja nie muszę go o nic prosić. — Tajemniczy uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy..

— To znaczy? — Ziewnął Ron, przeciągając się.

— Ja mam Wybitny — oświadczył, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Jaaaasne… — Rudzielec zaczął się śmiać. — A tak naprawdę, co masz?

— Przecież mówię. — Jeszcze bardziej wyszczerzył zęby. — Dostałem WY–BIT–NY.

Oczy Rona i Neville’a zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki i opadła im szczęka ze zdziwienia. Hermiona, Ginny i Harry po chwili milczenia, gdy dwójka przyjaciół nadal nie ocknęła się ze stanu szoku, zaczęli się śmiać.

— Snape się zabije… — wyszeptał Ron, kiedy ta wiadomość do niego dotarła. — Jestem o tym przekonany.

— Zamierzasz chodzić na Eliksiry? — wyszeptał z przejęciem Neville.

— Tak. Chcę zostać aurorem, więc nie mam wyjścia — odparł z kwaśną miną.

— I myślisz, że Snape się zgodzi? — ciągnął dalej Neville.

— Musi. Dostałem „W” z Sumów.

— A więc po tobie stary. — Spojrzał Ron ze współczuciem na przyjaciela. — Ten nietoperz cię wykończy.

— Ron, wygadujesz głupoty — fuknęła Hermiona, ale spojrzała z wyraźnym niepokojem na Harry’ego.

Doskonale wiedziała, że Snape go nie cierpi. Nawet te wakacyjne, dodatkowe lekcje Oklumencji nie zmieniły ich wzajemnych stosunków.

— Nie będzie tak źle. Bądź dobrej myśli. — Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. — Ja też będę kontynuować Eliksiry. Zaliczyłam je na „W”. Najgorzej mi poszło z Numerologii, bo dostałam „P”.

— Najgorzej? — Ginny wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy.

— Tak, bo pozostałych też mam „W” — powiedziała wesoło Hermiona. — No, co z wami? Wyglądacie jak śnięte ryby.

I miała rację, gdyż cała trójka wyglądała naprawdę głupio z otwartymi ustami i równie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Tylko Harry nie był zaskoczony tym, że Hermiona zaliczyła wszystko na Wybitny. W końcu ostatni miesiąc wakacji spędzili razem w siedzibie Zakonu i zdążyła już go poinformować o swoich wynikach. Poza tym, przez ostatni miesiąc powtarzała z nim eliksiry z ostatnich pięciu lat na wypadek, gdyby Snape chciał im zrobić jakiś niezapowiedziany test. Co było bardziej niż pewne, zwłaszcza że jest to klasa przygotowująca się do egzaminu, który odbędzie się pod koniec siódmego roku nauki. No i nie chciała, aby Harry już na samym początku pogrążył się u niego na zajęciach, za co był jej wdzięczny.

— Wiesz co, Herm? — odezwał się Ron. — Może lepiej skończmy temat Sumów, bo dobiłaś mnie zupełnie.

Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że Hermiona jest kujonem i ze wszystkich przedmiotów jest po prostu znakomita.

Ale wiadomość, że ze wszystkich egzaminów dostała „W” mimo wszystko była szokująca.

— Jestem za — szepnął niepewnie Neville.

— Podać wam coś dzieciaki? — odezwał się nagle głos od strony drzwi, który należał do sprzedawczyni.

— Oczywiście! — odezwali się zgodnie, bo już zdążyli trochę zgłodnieć, a mieli jeszcze spory kawałek drogi do Hogwartu. Nakupili więc mnóstwo słodyczy, ciastek i cukierków o różnych smakach i zaczęli zajadać.

— Jak myślicie, komu dadzą w tym roku Obronę? — odezwał się Neville, pakując sobie czekoladową żabę do ust.

— Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie Snape — powiedział z lękiem Ron.

— Snape jej na pewno nie dostanie — stwierdziła Hermiona.

— A dlaczego jesteś tego taka pewna.

— To proste, Ron. Dumbledore już któryś raz z kolei odmówił mu tej posady, więc nie widzę powodu, aby w tym roku było inaczej.

— Chyba masz rację wystarczy mi, że będzie mnie katować na Eliksirach — westchnął Harry, biorąc od dziewczyny cukierka i wkładając go sobie do ust.

— Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za twoją nieudolność, Potter! — Rudzielec zaczął naśladować głos Snape’a, ku ogromnemu rozbawieniu pozostałych. — I jeszcze dodatkowe piętnaście za twoją egzystencję, Potter!

Cała trójka wybuchła śmiechem z wyjątkiem Hermiony.

— Przestańcie natychmiast! — krzyknęła oburzona dziewczyna. — Zachowujecie się okropnie.

— Czyżbyś polubiła tego nietoperza? — powiedział, dławiąc się jeszcze ze śmiechu.

Hermiona się zarumieniła, a chłopak spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

— Co jest, Hermiono?

Dziewczyna bez słowa wstała i wyszła z przedziału.

— Harry, co z nią?

— To twoi rodzice ci nie powiedzieli? — zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

— O czym?

— Był zorganizowany atak na rodziny mugolskie, gdzieś pod koniec lipca. — Ron zrobił się biały jak papier i o mały włos jego czekoladowa żaba nie wyskoczyłaby mu z ręki.

— Nic mi nie mówili. — Jego głos zaczął drżeć. — Nie wiedziałem…

— Śmierciożercy przypuścili atak na te rodziny, które nie są czystej krwi — wtrącił się Neville. — Sporo mugoli i czarodziejów wylądowało w Świętym Mungu. Było trochę ofiar śmiertelnych. W naszej dzielnicy również byli. Ominęli nasz dom, bo nasza rodzina jest czystej krwi. Ministerstwo dość szybko zareagowało wkraczając do akcji. Kilku udało im się złapać, ale większość Śmierciożerców zdążyła się deportować.

— Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że Hermiona…

— Tak — odezwał się Harry. — Zaatakowało ją trzech Śmierciożerców. — Neville i Ron zbledli. — Była umierająca. Dzięki umiejętności przyrządzania skomplikowanych mikstur leczniczych, Snape ocalił jej życie. Po prostu jest mu wdzięczna. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Zresztą ja również.

— Cholera! Czemu mi nie powiedzieli! — krzyknął ze złością po chwili milczenia.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Może nie chcieli cię martwić — odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. — Sadzę, że powinieneś z nią pogadać.

— Masz rację — powiedział, wstając. — Poza tym, jestem Prefektem i muszę sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. — Szybko wyszedł z przedziału.

Podczas nieobecności Rona i Hermiony, Harry razem z Ginny i Neville’em zajadali się słodyczami, grając w Eksplodującego Durnia. Podróż mijała im szybko i przyjemnie. Harry tęsknił za szkołą, nauką i Hagridem. W Hogwarcie czuł się jak w domu, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o domu swojego wujostwa. Zaczął padać rzęsisty deszcz dzwoniąc usypiająco w szyby. Po godzinie w przedziale zjawiła się Hermiona z Ronem.

— Jestem wyczerpana. — Padła na siedzenie koło Ginny, która trzymała na kolanach Krzywołapa. — Dwóch Puchonów o mało nie wysadziło przedziału. Zaczęli eksperymentować z fajerwerkami. — Spojrzała wściekle na Rona, który próbował się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

— No co? — Spojrzał oburzony. — Nie patrz tak na mnie. Ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.

— Ty może nie, ale George i Fred tak.

— Bliźniacy? — zainteresował się zaskoczony Harry.

— Tak. — Uśmiechnął się rudzielec. — Kupili je u nich w sklepie i chcieli wypróbować.

— Wypróbować! Też mi coś — prychnęła. — Przecież widzieliście, jakie spustoszenia wywołały te fajerwerki rok temu.

Harry uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie latających smoków i wybuchających wulkanów, a Ginny i Neville zaczęli chichotać. Wesołość panującą w przedziale przerwał huk zza drzwi. Po odgłosie można stwierdzić, że był to upadek. Harry z ciekawości rozsunął je trochę i gestem uciszył towarzyszy. Był w dobrej sytuacji, bo siedział zaraz koło nich, więc mógł wszystko dokładnie usłyszeć.

— Co chcesz? Przecież przeprosiłem.

— Co chcę? Wpadłeś na mnie. Samo ‘przepraszam’ nie wystarczy. — Zabrzmiał zimny, drwiący głos.

Harry doskonale znał go. Należał do Malfoya. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że jak co roku będzie musiał się z nim użerać. Zaczęła w nim burzyć złość na tego idiotę, który rozstawia wszystkich po kątach. Malfoy miał niesamowity dar psucia mu nastroju w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. No i wyglądało na to, że i tym razem będzie tak samo. Pewnie jak zwykle pastwi się na kimś słabszym.

— Harry, nie mieszaj się. — Pociągnęła go za rękaw Hermiona widząc, że chłopak wstaje. — Chyba nie chcesz mieć kłopotów.

— Ten przerośnięty kretyn nie będzie wyżywał się na słabszych.

Mówiąc to, zamaszyście otworzył drzwi przedziału i wyszedł na korytarz.

— Będą kłopoty — odparł rudzielec, pochłaniając czekoladową żabę. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wstał. — Na wszelki wypadek, jakby potrzebował wsparcia. — Spojrzał uspokajająco na dziewczynę, która utkwiła w nim morderczy wzrok.

— Kogo my tu mamy? — odezwał się szyderczy głos blondasa, który odwrócił się w stronę otwieranych drzwi.

Harry podszedł do niego i choć miał ochotę na sam jego widok cisnąć w niego jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem, powstrzymał się. 

— Pozwól mu przejść, Malfoy.

— To nie twój interes, Potter. Zjeżdżaj stąd! — syknął jadowicie.

— A jeśli nie, to co mi zrobisz? — warknął Harry.

— Zapominasz, że jestem Prefektem. — Uderzył palcami w odznakę, a jego twarz wykrzywił paskudny uśmiech. — Mogę robić co mi się podoba.

— Ta odznaka nie upoważnia cię do znęcania się nad uczniami. Poza tym, słyszałem, że cię przeprosił. Więc bądź tak miły i go przepuść.

— Nie będziesz mnie pouczał, Potter. — Wyciągnął różdżkę, ale Harry był szybszy i jego różdżka dotknęła szyi teraz lekko przestraszonego chłopaka.

— Nie zmuszaj mnie bym jej użył, Malfoy — szepnął złowrogo, nie spuszczając oczu z blondyna.

— Nawet o tym nie myślcie! — krzyknął znajomy głos.

Ron stał za Harrym z wyciągniętą różdżką skierowaną na Crabbe’a i Goyle’a, którzy sięgali po swoje różdżki.

— Widzę, że masz wsparcie Potter. — Na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. 

Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał w stronę, gdzie stali goryle Malfoya.

— U nas jest jeszcze wolne miejsce — zwrócił się do chłopaka stojącego między Grabbe’em i Goyle’em. — Jeśli chcesz, to możesz… — Nagle urwał. Dopiero teraz, gdy mu się przyjrzał bliżej, rozpoznał w nim Marka Evansa. Stał chwilę sparaliżowany, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Jego obecność zupełnie go zaskoczyła. Chłopak, który mieszkał niedaleko niego i w dodatku, na którym wyżywał się jego kuzyn jest czarodziejem. Dlaczego on o tym nie wiedział. Nagle Harry’ego olśniło. Przecież w te wakacje ten chłopak zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. Więc, dlatego wiedział, że ma na imię „Harry”, bo sam jest czarodziejem.

— Co jest, Potter, wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha, a może Dementora? — zakpił z niego blondas.

— Nie twój interes — warknął, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni nadal lekko zaskoczony widokiem Marka.

— Więc jak, dołączysz do nas? — Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka.

Mark kiwnął głową i przeszedł między Harrym a Malfoyem do przedziału.

— Jeszcze pożałujesz, Potter, że się w ogóle urodziłeś — syknął Harry’emu do ucha. — Crabbe! Goyle! Spadamy!

Machnął ręką na dwójkę chłopaków i ruszyli w kierunku tyłu pociągu.

— Mówiłam żebyś nie pakował się w kłopoty — krzyknęła wściekła Hermiona, gdy tylko Harry znalazł się w przedziale. — Ciebie też się to dotyczy, jesteś w końcu Prefektem! Jaki ty przykład dajesz młodszym uczniom? — warknęła na zupełnie zaskoczonego Rona.

— Ależ Hermi, przesadzasz. Przecież nic się nie stało.

— Nie przesadzam. Jak zwykle zachowujecie się nieodpowiedzialnie — krzyknęła poirytowana.

— Nie wrzeszcz tak. — Harry próbował ją uspokoić. — Nie szukamy kłopotów — westchnął, siadając na swoim miejscu. – Ja swoich mam już i tak wystarczająco.

— Dobrze wiesz, że Malfloy wykorzystuje swoją pozycję — mruknął rudzielec, zabierając się za następną żabę.

— Ale nie musicie reagować na jego zaczepki. Nie możecie go po prostu ignorować? — spytała już spokojniej.

— My go ignorujemy, ale on nas nie.

— Wiesz co, Ron?

— Dajcie już spokój — wtrącił się Harry, chcąc przerwać kłótnie przyjaciół.

Wprawdzie był do tych kłótni przyzwyczajony, ale teraz w przedziale nie byli sami. Siedział teraz koło Ginny i Rona, więc miał doskonały widok na nowego towarzysza podróży, który siedział dokładnie naprzeciwko niego. Wydawał się trochę zmieszany całą sytuacją, ale bacznie przysłuchiwał się toczącej się rozmowie, a raczej kłótni Rona i Hermiony.

— Mark? — zwrócił się do chłopaka. — Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś czarodziejem? — Spojrzał na niego badawczo i z narastającą ciekawością. Chłopak był dość wysoki jak na swój wiek i szczupły. Miał brązowe włosy, które sterczały w różnym kierunku, zupełnie jak Harry’ego i niesamowicie niebieskie oczy. Biło z nich ciepło i ciekawość.

— No…bo widzisz… nie żebym nie chciał. — Uśmiechnął się do pozostałych słuchających, którzy wyraźnie byli zaskoczeni dziwną relacją, jaka wywiązała się między Harrym i tym nowym chłopakiem. Wskazywała ona wyraźnie na to, że oboje się znali.

— Moja babcia się uparła, abym nikomu nie mówił.

— A więc mieszkasz z babcią — powiedział, jakby do siebie. — A twoi rodzice?

— Nie mam rodziców.

— Przykro mi. — Zmieszał się Harry.

— Nic się nie stało. Umarli dawno temu. — Uśmiechnął się. — Nie masz mi za złe, że ci nie powiedziałem o moim czarodziejskim pochodzeniu? — dodał po chwili.

— Ee… nie, skądże — Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Może byś nas tak przedstawił? — wtrącił się rudzielec, wyciągając do chłopaka rękę.

— Co…? — zapytał zdezorientowany Harry. — No tak przecież się nie znacie.

— Szybko załapałeś — powiedział z kpiną w głosie.

— To jest Ron Weasley i jego siostra Ginny.

Rodzeństwo Weasleyów uścisnęło mu rękę.

— Hermiona Granger. — Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła.

— I Neville Longbotoom. 

— Mark Evans — odpowiedział wesoło chłopak. — Miło was poznać.

— Muszę wam przerwać, bo jesteśmy prawie na miejscu i musimy się przebrać — odezwał się Neville, wyglądając za okno.

— Święta prawda! — krzyknęła Hermiona, zrywając się nagle z siedzenia. — Ron! Musimy sprawdzić, czy wszyscy już są gotowi.

— Rany. Wyluzuj, przecież się nie pali — mruknął Ron, nakładając swoją szatę.

Jednak nie zdążył jej dokładnie zapiąć, gdyż dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękaw i szarpnęła w stronę drzwi.

— Mark, ty też powinieneś się przebrać — zwróciła się do chłopaka. — Odprowadzimy cię do twojego przedziału.

Mark kiwnął głową.

— Dziewczyny… — westchnął rudzielec, wychodząc razem z Markiem za Hermioną.

 

Expres Londyn–Hogwart dojechał po paru minutach na stację. Jak co roku zaczęło się zamieszanie z bagażami, sowami i innymi magicznymi stworzeniami. Wieczór był chłodny i mglisty, a na drodze było mnóstwo kałuż, w które co chwila jakiś uczeń wpadał przemaczając buty.

— Pirwszoroczni do mnie! — zagrzmiał gruby, basowy głos.

— Hagrid! — krzyknął Ron, machając przez tłum do olbrzyma, który zaczął zmierzać w ich kierunku.

— Jak tam wakacje, mieliście udane?

— Można tak powiedzieć. — Uśmiechnął się Harry.

— To w porząsiu. Przyjdziecie jutro wieczorem do mnie na herbatkę — szepnął tak, by nikt oprócz nich nie słyszał. — Muszę wam coś pokazać.

— Tak… Nie ma sprawy... — powiedziała niepewnie Hermiona.

—  No to czekam. A teraz zmiatajcie, bo muszę się nimi zająć. — Wskazał na przepychający się i kłócący tłum pierwszorocznych. 

— Jak myślicie, co chce nam pokazać? — powiedział z lękiem Ron, gdy Hagrid zaczął ustawiać w rzędach uczniów.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Szczerze mówiąc nie bardzo chcę się dowiedzieć — wymamrotał Harry.

Hermiona również podziela jego zdanie. Z doświadczenia wiedzieli, że cokolwiek Hagrid chciał im pokazać, to na pewno nie będzie legalne. A jeżeli już będzie, to okaże się jakimś paskudztwem w rodzaju Sklątki Tylnowybuchowej.

Dojście do powozów nie zajęło im dużo czasu. Powozy stały ustawione jeden za drugim i jak zwykle były ciągnięte przez Testrale, które z ich trójki nadal tylko Harry mógł widzieć. Na ich widok chłopak się lekko skrzywił. Przypominały mu wydarzenia z czwartego i piątego roku. W głębi serca zazdrościł tym, którzy nie mogą ich zobaczyć. W końcu udało się im znaleźć wolny powóz i rozsiedli się w nim wygodnie. Po chwili dołączył do nich Neville i Ginny, która przyszła z Luną.  

Gdy dojechali do zamku weszli przez wielkie drzwi i wyszli schodami, które prowadziły do Wielkiej Sali. Znajdowały się w niej jak zwykle cztery, długie ławy należące do czterech domów. Naprzeciwko, prostopadle do ław znajdował się stół nauczycielski. W Wielkiej Sali było ciepło i jasno z powodu unoszących się wysoko świec, które oświetlały pomieszczenie. Natomiast zaczarowane sklepienie było błękitne z mnóstwem migocących gwiazd. Głodni i przemoknięci uczniowie od razu ruszyli w stronę własnych stołów i zajęli swoje miejsca.

— Mam nadzieję, że w tym roku Tiara się nie rozgada — powiedział błagalnie Ron, siadając na swoim zwykłym miejscu naprzeciwko Hermiony koło Harry’ego. — Jestem okropnie głodny.

Na potwierdzenie tych słów zaburczało mu w brzuchu, a Hermiona zachichotała zakrywając ręką usta.

— To nie jest śmieszne. — Naburmuszył się rudzielec.

— Ja też umieram z głodu — jęknął Harry, patrząc w stół w nadziei, że coś się na nim pojawi. — Zjadłbym Hipogryfa z kopytami.

— Spójrzcie na stół nauczycielski. Nie ma jeszcze wszystkich profesorów. — Spostrzegła Hermiona.

— Masz rację nie widzę Snape’a i miejsce nauczyciela od Obrony Przed Ciemnymi Mocami też jest puste — stwierdził z zaciekawieniem Harry.

— Jak dla mnie to super. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko rudzielec. — Nie muszę sobie psuć od razu początku roku widokiem tego nietoperza. Może zachorował — powiedział z nadzieją w głosie.

— No wiesz! Jak możesz? — oburzyła się dziewczyna.

Ron nic nie odpowiedział tylko wzruszył ramionami i wyszczerzył zęby.

— A może miał wypadek jak przyrządzał jakiś eliksir — dołączył się do marzeń Neville.

— Albo wyjechał gdzieś za granicę. Może na jakąś bezludną wyspę — ciągnął dalej rozmarzonym głosem Ron.

— Jesteście beznadziejni. — Wywróciła oczami Hermiona. Chociaż wizja Snape’a na bezludnej wyspie w koszuli z palmami naprawdę ją rozbawiła.

— Niestety, Ron, co do stanu zdrowia Snape’a, muszę cię rozczarować — szepnął mu do ucha Harry. — Jak go widziałem trzy dni temu, to wyglądał na zupełnie zdrowego.

— A skąd ty…

Ale nie zdążył skończyć pytania, bo drzwi sali otworzyły się na oścież i wkroczyła profesor McGonagall, a za nią niepewnie weszli pierwszoklasiści. W grupie dzieciaków Harry dostrzegł trochę przestraszonego Marka. Uśmiechnął się do niego, a chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech. Profesor McGonagall podeszła do krzesła, gdzie leżała Tiara Przydziału i gestem kazała się zatrzymać pierwszoklasistom.

W Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza i po chwili Tiara zaczęła mówić: 

 

_Lat tysiąc albo i więcej,_

_Odkąd sięgnę pamięcią,_

_Czterech było Czarodziejów:_

_Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw._

_Równych sobie nie mieli,_

_Razem byli potęgą._

_Szkołę Magii stworzyć chcieli,_

_By też inni poznali jej czar i piękno._

_Plan był wzniosły, bez skazy,_

_Szkoła więc szybko powstała,_

_Lecz nie we wszystkim się zgadzali_

_I jedność wkrótce została zachwiana._

_Gdyż każdy z czterech założycieli_

_Miał inne cele, marzenia._

_Miał inną wizję szkoły,_

_Własne metody szkolenia._

_Gryffindor chciał uczyć odważnych,_

_Slytherin spryt w swych uczniach cenił,_

_Hufflepuff doceniała wiedze,_

_Ravenclaw chciał uczyć pozostałych._

_Lecz jak podziału dokonać,_

_Wykryć marzenia, zdolności._

_Do jakich Domów przydzielić,_

_By móc talenty rozwijać i zdolności._

_Gryffindor wpadł na pomysł,_

_Tiarę ściągnął z głowy swej._

_Tchnął w nią marzenia czterech_

_Pozostawiając wybór jej,_

_By mogła wskazać drogę_

_Młodzieży tu obecnej._

_By dać im szansę_

_Doskonalić to, co w nich najlepsze._

_Los jednak nie był łaskawy,_

_Wciąż zmieniał swój tor i bieg._

_Po latach pokoju, znów nas czeka_

_Druga wojna, ból i krew._

_Tylko w jedności znajdziemy siłę,_

_Miłość stanie się mieczem sprawiedliwości,_

_Przebaczenie nam tarczą będzie w walce,_

_Poświęcenie będzie drogą ku wolności._

_Ten czas już jest bliski._

_Jest bliski i nieunikniony._

_Znów ciemność z jasnością —_

_Przyjdzie krwawy bój im stoczyć._

_Nienawiść z miłością —_

_W nim jedną drogą będą kroczyć._

_Naszymi łzami krwawymi_

_Przyszłość ta pisana._

_Wyborami jakże trudnymi_

_Droga, którą będziemy iść jest utkana._

_Więc rozsądnie wybierzcie,_

_Gdyż czasy ciężkie nastały._

_Swemu sercu zawierzcie._

_Temu, co lata nauki wam dały._

_Lecz nie pytajcie mnie o zdanie,_

_O pomoc w swych wyborach._

_Moje jest inne zadanie._

_Jest nim czytać w waszych głowach._

_Znając wasze nadzieje,_

_Poznając marzenia, talenty_

_Do Domów was teraz przydzielę._

_Przydział uznaje za rozpoczęty._

 

Tiara umilkła. Na sali zapanowała cisza, którą zaczęły przerywać niepewne oklaski i szepty uczniów.

— Nie podoba mi się to — szepnął Neville w stronę Harry’ego i Rona.

— Mi też nie. Cała ta gadanina o krwi i wojnie, aż mnie ciarki przeszły — wzdrygnął się rudzielec. — Przynajmniej Hogwart jest bezpiecznym miejscem i nie musimy się martwić.

— Obyś miał rację — powiedział do siebie Harry i spojrzał w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, gdzie siedział zajęty rozmową Dumbledore. Chłopak nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Hermiona przez cały czas mu się przyglądała i dosłyszała jego słowa. Jego umysł wypełniła obawa. Jednak nie potrafił wyjaśnić, czego ona była przyczyną.

Profesor McGonagall podeszła do stołka, na którym leżała Tiara i uniosła ją do góry. W drugiej ręce miała pergamin z nazwiskami pierwszorocznych.

— Będę wyczytywać wasze imiona, a wy będziecie podchodzić — powiedziała stanowczym głosem do przestraszonych pierwszaków.

— Elizabeth Bareth.

Niska czarnowłosa dziewczynka wyszła z rzędu i niepewnie usiadła na krześle. Tiara, którą założyła jej na głowę Profesor McGonagall spadła jej na oczy.

— RAVENCLAW! — krzyknęła bez zastanowienia.

Burza oklasków rozległa się na sali i dziewczyna szybko podeszła do stołu Krukonów, którzy z radością ją powitali.

— Erika Bigins.

Szczupła blondyneczka o krótkich, prostych włosach odważnie podeszła i usiadła na krześle uśmiechając się.

— GRYFFINDOR! — rozległo się po chwili milczenia.

Zagrzmiały krzyki i gwizdy ze stołu Gryfonów, do którego dołączyła.

— Steven Clein.

— SLYTHERIN!

Chłopak o kręconych włosach dołączył do stołu Slytherinu, który z radością go przywitał. Harry, o ile pamiętał, to ten chłopak miał brata w Slytherinie, choć nie pamiętał jak miał na imię. Był rocznikowo na pewno młodszy.

— Mark Evans!

Z tłumu uczniów wyszedł trochę przestraszony, szczupły, o niebieskich oczach chłopak. Harry odruchowo spojrzał w jego stronę. Był ciekawy, do którego Domu trafi, choć miał dziwne przeczucie, że nie będzie to Gryffindor. Nie potrafił jednak wyjaśnić tego uczucia. Chłopak wydawał się zdenerwowany, ale szybkim i pewnym krokiem podszedł do krzesła.

— Jak myślisz? Do jakiego Domu go przydzieli? — spytał rudzielec, nachylając się w stronę Harry’ego.

— A co wyglądam na Tiarę, żebym to wiedział? — Uśmiechnął się złośliwe, co spowodowało, że Hermiona zaczęła chichotać.

Ron przewrócił oczami i zaczął z ciekawością obserwować ceremonie przydziału.

Mark już siedział na krześle i pani profesor położyła mu na głowę Tiarę. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie.

— SLYTHERIN! — krzyknęła Tiara.

Rozległy się oklaski i trochę zdezorientowany chłopak zszedł z krzesła i ruszył w stronę stołu Slytherinu. Po drodze jego wzrok skrzyżował się ze wzrokiem Harry’ego. Harry uśmiechnął się uspakajająco do Marka. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że ten chłopak wylądował tam gdzie powinien.

— Ma przerąbane — stwierdził Ron, odprowadzając wzrokiem młodego Ślizgona. — Nie sądziłem, że ten stary kapelusz przydzieli go akurat do Slytherinu — rzekł z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

— A dlaczego nie? — Hermiona spojrzała pytająco.

— Bo on mi zupełnie nie wygląda na Ślizgona. Nie jest takim dupkiem jak większość z nich — stwierdził po chwili namysłu.

— Jednego jestem pewny. — Spojrzał Harry w stronę stołu Slytherinu, gdzie na twarzy Malfoya pojawił się nie wróżący nic dobrego uśmieszek. — Łatwo mu tam nie będzie. Zważywszy, że Malfoy jest w tym Domu.

— Masz rację — szepnęła Hermiona, zerkając z obawą w stronę stołu Ślizgonów.

Gdy przydział się skończył i w końcu ostatni uczeń trafił do swojego Domu, profesor McGonagall zabrała Tiarę. Dyrektor wstał, aby jak zwykle wygłosić swoje coroczne przemówienie.

— Moi mili, chcę was przywitać w kolejnym roku szkolnym. Na wstępie, życzę wam smacznego.

Dyrektor klasną w dłonie i na stołach pojawiły się najróżniejsze potrawy i desery. Wszyscy z utęsknieniem czekali na tą chwilę, więc od razu zaczęli zajadać się smakołykami. Nagle do sali ku zaskoczeniu pierwszorocznych wleciały duchy, krążąc nad stołami i przysiadając się do nich, aby poznać nowych uczniów ich Domów.

— Cześć, Nick — krzyknął Seamus Finnigan, wymachując udkiem z kurczaka.

— Ach ta dzisiejsza młodzież. Nie mają za grosz szacunku dla starszych. — Skrzywił się poirytowany duch.

— Jaki ci minęły wakacje sir Nikolasie? — odezwała się Hermiona.

— Nie narzekam — odpowiedział, prostując się dumnie. — Mieliśmy mnóstwo roboty z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń. — Tu spojrzał wymownie na Harry’ego.

— Z powodu Voldem… — zaczął Harry, ale Prawie Bezgłowy Nick przerwał mu sykiem.

— Drogi chłopcze, zważ na to, że tu jest młodzież. — Wskazał w stronę przestraszonych pierwszoklasistów.

Harry przewrócił oczami i już miał coś powiedzieć, ale rozległ się wysoki dźwięk uderzenia o kielich i Dumbledore ponownie wstał, aby dokończyć swoje przemówienie.

— Zanim się rozejdziecie, mam dla was kilka ogłoszeń — powiedział, głaszcząc swoją długą, białą brodę. — Po pierwsze, nie wolno wam wchodzić do Zakazanego Lasu. Dotyczy to również kilku starszych uczniów. — Spojrzał w stronę stołu Gryffindoru i pojawiły się w jego oczach iskierki. — Również wasz woźny, pan Filch, prosił, aby wam przekazać, że nie wolno używać czarów na korytarzach. Poza tym, cała lista rzeczy, których nie wolno robić wisi w jego gabinecie i jest do wglądu. — Tu spojrzał w stronę woźnego. — Po drugie, pewnie zauważyliście, że przy stole nauczycielskim nie ma dwóch nauczycieli. W tym momencie zaczęły się szepty i pojawiły się uśmiechy nadziei na twarzach wszystkich uczniów, no prawie wszystkich, bo uczniom Slytherinu zrzedła mina. — Proszę o ciszę. — Podniósł dłoń, uśmiechając się do siebie.

Gdy wszyscy ucichli, dyrektor zaczął mówić dalej.

— Profesora Snape’a, Mistrza Eliksirów nie będzie przez dwa tygodnie, więc przez ten czas nie będziecie mieli zajęć z tego przedmiotu.

— Lepszy rydz niż nic. — Uśmiechnął się Ron do Harry’ego.

— Jeżeli jednak chodzi o nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią. — Dyrektor dalej mówił. — Ma pojawić się dopiero jutro. Więc wtedy wam go przedstawię, a teraz możecie dokończyć posiłek. — Usiadł na swoim miejscu, a na sali wybuchły oklaski.

Reszta uczty minęła w spokoju i wzajemnym poznaniu się z nowymi członkami Domów. Sale wypełniły szepty i śmiechy uczniów opowiadających sobie wrażenia z wakacji. Jednak niektórzy nie mieli wesołych min, a byli to w większości ci, których rodziny zostały zaatakowane przez Śmierciożerców tego lata. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że Voldemort powrócił i zaciekawieniem zerkali w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Większość oczu wyrażało współczucie i zrozumienie, a i zdarzały się pełne nienawiści spojrzenia Malfoya, czy innych uczniów ze stołu Slytherinu. W końcu przez Harry’ego ojcowie niektórych uczniów wylądowali w Azkabanie. Harry czuł się dziwnie, jakby osaczony i miał ochotę wymknąć się jak najszybciej do swojego dormitorium.

— Harry, spotkamy się pod portretem Grubej Damy — rzekła Hermiona, wstając ze swojego miejsca. — Musimy z Ronem zaprowadzić pierwszaków.

— Ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłem jeść — jęknął rudzielec, a Harry z Neville’em i Ginny zaczęli chichotać widząc zbolałą minę Rona.

— Najadłeś się wystarczająco — stwierdziła, chwytając go za kołnierz i ciągnąc za sobą.

— Jakie jest hasło? — zapytała Hermiony Ginny.

— * _Avis bellum_ — powiedziała, oddalając się.

Ron wyglądał na niepocieszonego faktem, że musiał zrezygnować z szarlotki, ale posłusznie poszedł za dziewczyną zbierając pierwszorocznych w jednym miejscu, aby się nie pogubili. Gdy wszyscy Prefekci zebrali swoich nowych członków Domu, wyszli z Wielkiej Sali. W pomieszczeniu pozostało jeszcze sporo uczniów ze starszych klas.

— Hej! Harry! — krzyknął jakiś chłopak, podbiegając do niego.

— O cześć, Colin. — Uśmiechnął się Neville, kończąc szarlotkę z dyni.

— Nasza opiekunka kazała przekazać, żeby wszyscy szóstoklasiści zjawili się jutro u niej punkt dziewiąta.

— A nie dała ci żadnego planu zajęć? — spytał zdziwiony Harry, odstawiając puchar z sokiem dyniowym.

— Nie. Kazała się wam pojawić jutro o dziewiątej.

— Dobra, dzięki. — Uśmiechnął się.

Gdy skończył jeść, razem z Ginny i Neville’em ruszył w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Jego marzeniem było położyć się w ciepłej pościeli i porządnie wyspać. Mijane postacie na niektórych portretach już spały, co jeszcze bardziej uświadamiało im, że są zmęczeni i pragną się znaleźć we własnych łóżkach.

— * _Avis bellum!_ —powiedział Harry.

— Witajcie — odezwała się Gruba Dama. Portret się odsunął i weszli do wspólnego pokoju. Nic się w nim nie zmieniło, było w nim ciepło i przytulnie tak jak zawsze. W kominku palił się ogień, a świece oświetlały pomieszczenie. Gdy tylko dotarli do swojego dormitorium, padli wykończeni na swoje łóżka. Seamus i Dean, którzy wcześniej wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, byli już w trakcie rozpakowywania i wieszania plakatów na ścianach.

— Jak myślicie, co może chcieć McGonagall? — odezwał się Dean.

— Nie mam pojęcia. — Ziewnął Harry, wyciągając się na łóżku.

— Z tego co powiedziała mi i Hermionie…— odezwał się nagle Ron, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju. — ...to spotkanie będzie dotyczyło przedmiotów, które chcemy kontynuować w tym roku — dokończył, ściągając szatę i rzucając ją na oparcie krzesła.

— Świetnie. Nawet jeszcze nie zastanawiałem się, co chcę robić — odparł z rezygnacją Seamus, siadając na swoim łóżku. — Jestem wykończony. Chyba jutro dokończę rozpakowywanie — westchnął, patrząc na nadal pełny kufer swoich książek i ubrań.

— Jestem za — odparł Ron, pakując się do łóżka.

Świece pogasły i po chwili wszyscy już leżeli w ciepłej pościeli. Kolejny rok szkolny się zaczął. Jednak dzisiaj, jeszcze mieli zamiar porządnie się wyspać przed czekającymi ich klasówkami, egzaminami, czy szlabanami.

Harry jeszcze długo nie spał wpatrując się w okno, w które monotonnie uderzały krople deszczu. Zastanawiał się, co też przyniesie ten nowy rok. Poza tym, nadal dzwoniły mu w uszach słowa Tiary przydziału o wojnie i krwi. Zamknął oczy, aby nie myśleć o przyszłości i o tym, co może się zdarzyć. W końcu niczego nie jesteśmy pewni tak do końca. „Co ma być, to będzie”, przypomniał sobie słowa Hagrida, nie ma co martwić się na zapas.

Skupił się, aby oczyścić umysł jak kazał mu robić przed snem Snape i również zasnął.

 

Zamek pogrążył się w głębokim śnie, kołysany melodią deszczu. Tylko jedna osoba jeszcze nie spała. Był to starzec o długiej, siwej brodzie, siedzący w wygodnym fotelu, w pokoju najwyższej wieży. Na jego twarzy przy blasku płomieni z kominka, było widać zmęczenie i smutek. Wpatrywał się w zadumie przez swoje okulary w okno, za którym padał drobny deszcz. Jego zadumę przerwał Fawkes, zlatując mu na kolana, aby zaśpiewać cudowną pieśń. Wystarczyło się wsłuchać w słodką melodię, nie trzeba było słów, aby serce wiedziało, że cudowny ptak śpiewa o życiu, miłości, nadziei i wierze w siebie i innych. Dźwięk tego śpiewu koił ból w sercu, uspokajał niepokój, obawę i dawał tak potrzebne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Gdy ptak zamilkł, spojrzał swoimi ognistymi, rozumnymi oczami na zamyślonego mężczyznę.

— Może masz rację, mój drogi — odpowiedział ciepłym, zmęczonym głosem. — Może stary głupiec powinien mu w końcu zaufać.

Zaczął głaskać ptaka po jego lśniących i ognistych piórkach, który z zadowoleniem zmrużył oczy.

— Ten czas już jest bliski…  

…………………………………………………

**_*Avis bellum_ ** _– Avis— ptak, bellum – wojna.(Ptak wojny)_

 


	8. Chapter 8

**_8\. PIERWSZY DZIEŃ_ **

****

— Ron... Ron! Wstawaj!

— Hmm...

— No wyłaź z tego łóżka! — W głosie zabrzmiała irytacja i zniecierpliwienie.

— Czego... chcesz, Harry...? — Otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał z wyrzutem na przyjaciela, który zdarł z niego kołdrę.

— Zaspaliśmy! To się stało! — warknął Dean, ściągając z siebie w pośpiechu piżamę i zaczął energicznie wyrzucać ze swojego kufra wszystkie rzeczy, aby znaleźć coś w miarę nadającego się do ubrania. Ron pomału i jeszcze na wpół śpiąco podniósł głowę i spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie w rogu sypialni. Był bardzo ładny, wyrzeźbiony w czarnym kawałku nierównego i lekko poszczerbionego drewna. Cyfry miał złote i umieszczone na srebrnej tarczy, która była tak zaczarowana, że pływały po niej jak po wodzie. Była na nim godzina za dwadzieścia dziewiąta.

— A niech mnie! — krzyknął, zrywając się już całkiem przytomny z łóżka i o mało nie wytrącając okularów, które Harry właśnie miał zamiar założyć. — Na dziewiątą mamy być u McGonagall!

— Dokładnie. Mamy jeszcze dwadzieścia minut — stwierdził Neville, ubierając skarpetki i ziewając przy tym okropnie.

— Dlaczego ten zegar nas nie obudził? — jęknął z rozpaczą Ron, nurkując w swoim kufrze w poszukiwaniu jakiś spodni.

— A powiesz mi, czy ktoś nastawił go na budzenie? — odezwał się Seamus, zakładając już swoją szkolną szatę.

— Jak się spóźnimy, to McGonagall się wścieknie — powiedział Harry z rozpaczą, szukając pod łóżkiem swoich butów, które jak na złość znalazł dopiero pod łóżkiem Neville’a. Jednak nie bardzo wiedział, jakim cudem tam wylądowały. — Taka wpadka zaraz w pierwszy dzień — wymamrotał, zawiązując sznurowadła.

McGonagall jest bardzo surowa i nie zdziwi się jak na dzień dobry dostaną szlaban, albo co gorsza, odejmie im punkty.

— Rany, ale jestem głodny — jękną Ron, czując, że jego żołądek wyraźnie domaga się śniadania. W końcu wczoraj Hermiona przerwała mu posiłek. Z początku był na nią trochę zły, ale później mu przeszło.

— Zapomnij o jedzeniu — powiedział Neville. — Zjemy coś jak wrócimy od opiekunki.

Ron zrobił zbolałą minę, ale nic się nie odezwał, tylko szybko zaczął nakładać na siebie dżinsy i granatową bluzę. Gdy dotarli do drzwi gabinetu profesor McGonagall, było już siedem minut po dziewiątej.

— Mamy przechlapane — jęknął Neville.

— Ach, zamknij się i właź do środka, stanie pod drzwiami nic nam nie da — zirytował się Ron, zamierzając zapukać do drzwi gabinetu, ale ku ich zdziwieniu same się otwarły, więc weszli do środka.

— Gdzie wyście byli? — Obrzuciła ich morderczym spojrzeniem Hermiona, gdy tylko weszli. — Nie było was na śniadaniu.

— Zaspaliśmy. — Uśmiechnął się Ron.

— Gdzie jest McGonagall? — zapytał Harry, siadając na krześle po prawej stronie dziewczyny i rozglądając się po gabinecie.

— Zaraz przyjdzie. Powiedziała, że nie zamierza dwa razy powtarzać tego samego. — Spojrzała na nich z wyrzutem. — Jest zła na was.

— Świeeeetnie. — Opadł na krzesło Ron, ziewając szeroko.

— Panie Weasley. To nie jest sypialnia — rozległ się chłodny głos od strony drzwi. Stała w nich profesor McGonagall, i tak jak mówiła Hermiona, nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, o czym świadczyły ogniki w jej oczach i zwężone usta. — Widzę, że w końcu są wszyscy. — Rozejrzała się po gabinecie. — Nie toleruję spóźnialskich. Następnym razem, jeżeli to się powtórzy, to dam wam szlaban. — Spojrzała chłodno na piątkę winowajców i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Cała piątka odetchnęła z ulgą, że tym razem opiekunka nie wyciągnęła konsekwencji z ich spóźnienia i nie odjęła im punktów. Na wszelki wypadek, jednak postanowili się nie odzywać ani jej nie przerywać, aby przypadkiem nie zmieniła zdania.

Profesor usiadła za swoim biurkiem i zaczęła obracać różdżkę w ręce, wpatrując się w uczniów.

— Jak wiecie… — zaczęła już spokojnie. — W tym roku szkolnym będziecie musieli wybrać sobie przedmioty, które będziecie kontynuować przez szósty i siódmy rok nauki, aby móc w przyszłości wykonywać wybrany przez siebie zawód.

Machnęła różdżką w stronę uczniów i na ich kolanach pojawiły się cienkie książeczki, które zaczęli z zainteresowaniem przeglądać.

— Znajdziecie tam nazwy zawodów i ich szczegółowy opis, czym się zajmują. A także przedmioty, jakie są wymagane, aby pracować w danym zawodzie. Znajdziecie tam również oceny, jakie musicie mieć z danego przedmiotu, aby nauczyciel przyjął was na swoje lekcje. Macie jakieś pytania?

— Tak, panno Granger ?

— Mamy już dziś podjąć decyzję?

— Nie. Macie na to tydzień. Przez ten czas nie będziecie mieli zajęć. Cisza! — Spojrzała po uczniach, którzy nie ukrywali swojego zadowolenia z tygodnia wolnego od nauki, a tym samym dłuższych wakacji. — To jest trudna decyzja, bo zależy od niej dalsza wasza przyszłość. Więc liczę, że wykorzystacie ten czas pożytecznie, by _poważnie_ ją przemyśleć. Do końca tego tygodnia macie przyjść do mnie i zdeklarować się, jaki zawód chcecie w przyszłości wykonywać i wtedy dostaniecie plan zajęć. Możecie się rozejść.

— Wspaniale, jeszcze cały tydzień wakacji. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Dean, zamykając za sobą drzwi od gabinetu.

— Ja zamierzam się przez ten czas porządnie wyspać.

— No wiesz, Harry! — Hermiona spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą.

— Hermi, ja już wiem co chcę robić i nie muszę się nad tym zastanawiać. Zamierzam zostać aurorem. A ty jeszcze się nie zdecydowałaś?

Dziewczyna się lekko zarumieniła, co nie uszło uwadze chłopaka. Spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem i wyczekiwaniem.

— Ja… no… myślałam, że zostanę też aurorem, albo… — Przerwała przygryzając dolną wargę. Harry rzadko widział, żeby nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, a teraz wyraźnie znalazła się w takiej sytuacji. – Nieważne. Może wyjdziemy na świeże powietrze? — wypaliła, widząc, że chłopaki przyglądają się jej z ciekawością.

Harry widząc jawne zmieszanie Hermiony, zaczął się śmiać, powodując, że zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

— W porządku, jeśli nie chcesz mówić, to nie mów. — Uśmiechnął się. — A co do wyjścia, to znakomity pomysł. Mam ochotę trochę pooddychać świeżym powietrzem. Idziecie z nami? — Spojrzał na Deana, Seamusa i Neville’a.

— Raczej nie — ziewnął. — Idziemy się rozpakować i wyspać — stwierdził Dean.

— No i coś zjeść.

— Ty byś tylko jadł, Neville. — Wyszczerzył zęby Seamus.

— Trudno, więc do obiadu — krzyknął za odchodzącymi Ron, któremu było na rękę, że zostali sami.

Wyszli na dziedziniec i usiedli na ławce koło fontanny. Lekcje właśnie się zaczęły, więc byli zupełnie sami, co umożliwiało im swobodną rozmowę bez obawy, że ktoś może ich podsłuchać, albo im przeszkodzić.

— Może wreszcie opowiesz nam, co się działo w Zakonie? — zaczął Ron, rozkładając się wygodnie na ławce. — Starzy nie chcieli mnie ze sobą zabrać. — Zrobił zbolałą minę. — Poza tym, jestem wściekły, że mi nie powiedzieli, że cię zaatakowali Śmierciożercy, Herm.

Spojrzał ze współczuciem na dziewczynę, która się wzdrygnęła na samo wspomnienie o tym przerażającym dniu. Była szczęśliwa, że jej rodziców nie było wtedy w domu. Nie była pewna, czy udałoby się jej ich obronić przed napastnikami zwłaszcza, że sama nie radziła sobie wtedy najlepiej. Ich obecność mogła tylko pogorszyć całą sytuację, w końcu jej rodzice są mugolami i nie mają zbyt wielkiego pojęcia o magii. Chociaż wiedzieli co nieco o sytuacji Świata Czarodziejskiego w związku z pojawieniem się Voldemorta i nie byli zachwyceni, że ich córka chce wrócić do szkoły. Nie wtajemniczała ich wprawdzie we wszystkie szczegóły, ale wyjaśniła kilka kwestii związanych z tym czarodziejem. A po tym ataku obawiała się, że zabronią jej jechać do Hogwartu. Jednak pan Weasley zdołał ich przekonać, że w szkole będzie bardziej bezpieczna niż w domu. Więc po namowach i argumentach musieli się jednak zgodzić.

— Nie przypominaj mi o tym. — Spojrzała na niego z irytacją i lekko posmutniała.

— W porządku, ale Harry, opowiadaj, co udało ci się podsłuchać z zebrania. — Spojrzał na niego z narastającą ciekawością i chcąc, nie chcąc, Harry musiał im opowiedzieć wszystko, czego się dowiedział. Nawet dokładnie przetoczył im słowa z pergaminu, które przetłumaczył Dumbledore. Podczas pobytu w siedzibie Zakonu nie wspomniał o tym zebraniu Hermionie, bo nie chciał jej martwić, a poza tym, zapomniał o nim zupełnie. Miał zbyt wiele na głowie. Gdy skończył, Hermiona zamyśliła się jakby chciała poukładać w pamięci słowa wypowiedziane przez Harry’ego. Chłopak dostrzegł w oczach swoich przyjaciół coś, co mu się nie podobało, a na co nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi.

— Jak myślisz, co to za Klucz?

— Nie mam pojęcia, Ron. — Ściągnął okulary, aby je przetrzeć. — I szczerze mówiąc jakoś nie jestem tego ciekawy. — Założył je z powrotem i spojrzał przed siebie utkwiwszy wzrok na jakimś nieznanym punkcie w oddali.

— No wiesz? — Zdziwił się rudzielec widząc, że na twarzy jego przyjaciela brak jakiegokolwiek entuzjazmu. — Jak możesz tak mówić? — Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

— Cokolwiek to jest, to na pewno będzie oznaczać kłopoty — oparł się o oparcie ławki.

— A ty zawsze trzymałeś się od nich z daleka? — prychnął.

— Ron, daj spokój. — Harry zmierzył go chłodnym wzrokiem. 

— Ale Harry, jeżeli chce to znaleźć Sam Wiesz Kto, to musi to być coś bardzo ważnego — stwierdziła dziewczyna. — Może powinniśmy to sprawdzić?

— Niby jak? — Spojrzał na nią Ron zaskoczony jej inicjatywą. Przeważnie to ona odwodziła ich od pakowania się w kłopoty i wygłaszała kazania na temat ich nieodpowiedzialnego zachowania. A teraz sama wychodzi z taką propozycją.

— Najpierw trzeba poszukać w…

— Nie! Nie będziemy się w to mieszać. — Przerwał stanowczo Harry, patrząc na dwójkę trochę zaskoczonych jego nagłą reakcją przyjaciół. Na chwilę zaniemówili, gdyż wzrok chłopaka był chłodny i nie znoszący sprzeciwu, a na jego twarzy nie doszukali się żadnych emocji. Nie widzieli go nigdy w takim stanie, zwłaszcza, w stosunku do nich.

— Ależ Harry. Co się z tobą…

— Kogo my tu mamy? — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie blondas, wchodząc w zdanie zaskoczonej dziewczynie. — Święta Trójca Gryffindoru jak zwykle razem. Jakie to słodkie.

— Czego chcesz, Malfoy? — warknął Harry, patrząc w szare oczy Ślizgona.

— Trochę więcej kultury, Potter. — Uśmiechnął się jadowicie obracając w rękach różdżkę.

— Kultury? Chyba żartujesz? — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Czy ty wiesz, co to słowo w ogóle znaczy? Nie wiem, kto kogo powinien jej uczyć.

— Jesteś głupcem, Potter, i twój koniec jest już bliski. Zapamiętaj moje słowa, już niedługo takie szlamy jak ona... — Wskazał na dziewczynę z pogardą. — ... znikną.

— ZAMILCZ! Jak śmiesz ją obrażać! — Obydwoje wyciągnęli różdżki i stanęli naprzeciwko siebie.

Blondas się uśmiechnął lekko i zwrócił do siedzącej dziewczyny, która próbowała powstrzymać Rona, by nie rzucił się na Malfoya. — Słyszałem Granger, że miałaś gości. — Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego lekko zaskoczona.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — warknął tym razem Ron, który już zaczął nad sobą w miarę panować.

— Myślę, że miałaś udaaaane wakacje. Czyż nie? — Lekko pobladła.

— Zjeżdżaj, Malfoy, i to natychmiast. Dobrze ci radzę — wysyczał ostatnie zdanie Harry podchodząc do blondasa i przykładając mu różdżkę do piersi.

— Co tu się dzieje? — odezwał się za nimi chłodny ale miękki głos.

Cała trójka spojrzała w stronę skąd dochodził. Za nimi stała wysoka i szczupła kobieta. Miała na sobie długą, cienką, zgniłozieloną sukienkę z lekko rozszerzającymi się rękawami i delikatnie wyciętym dekoltem. Podkreśla ona jej kształtny biust i biodra, gdyż lekko opinała się na ciele. Na ramionach miała założony szal również w tym samym kolorze. Miała ciemną karnację, dającą efekt lekkiej opalenizny i delikatne rysy twarzy z doskonale zaznaczonymi pełnymi ustami, podkreślonymi błyszczykiem. Włosy miała kasztanowe i proste, które teraz w lekkim nieładzie były upięte w elegancki kok. Kilka kosmyków swobodnie opadało jej na twarz, a tym samym podkreślały drobne rysy twarzy. Mogła mieć nie więcej niż dwadzieścia dziewięć, czy trzydzieści lat. Jednym słowem była bardzo ładną i atrakcyjną kobietą.  

— Nic, pani profesor. Wszystko w porządku. — Przerwała ciszę Hermiona, patrząc karcąco na dwójkę chłopaków.

— Mam nadzieję, bo nie chcecie chyba dostać szlabanu. — Spojrzała swoimi niesamowicie piwnymi oczami na Malfoya i Pottera, którzy lekko się zarumienili, i to nie z powodu swojej kłótni. — Więc może powiecie mi, o co chodzi? — Spojrzała wymownie raz na jednego, raz na drugiego.

— Mieliśmy małe nieporozumienie, ale już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. — Uśmiechnął się Harry do kobiety, a następnie spojrzał ze złością na Malfoya, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak. Już sobie wyjaśniliśmy. — Zerknął na bruneta morderczym wzrokiem. Schował różdżkę i ruszył do Zamku, bo już rozpoczynała się godzina obiadowa. Pani profesor spojrzała z dezaprobatą na oddalającego się Malfoya.

— Nie pakujcie się w kłopoty — odparła ciepło do trójki Gryfonów i ruszyła w tym samym kierunku, co Malfoy.

— Kim ona jest? – odezwał się Harry prawie równocześnie z Ronem.

— To nie wiecie? Nasza nowa nauczycielka od Obrony. — Popatrzyła zdziwiona na chłopaków.

— A niby skąd mamy wiedzieć – burknął Ron. — Nie byliśmy dziś na śniadaniu.

— Racja. — Zmieszała się. — Ma na imię Jesica Winston. Przyjechała prawdopodobnie wczoraj w nocy, albo dziś bardzo wcześnie. Dyrektor przedstawił ją na śniadaniu.

— A skąd ona jest? — Zaciekawił się brunet.

— Nie mam pojęcia, chociaż jej akcent wskazuje, że jest Rosjanką. Dlaczego pytasz?

— Bez powodu…

— Ciekawe czy coś potrafi? — Uśmiechnął się rudzielec. — Bo ładna to ona jest. — Puścił oczko do Harry’ego, który zachichotał, a Hermiona tylko przewróciła oczami zastanawiając się, czy faceci naprawdę myślą tylko o jednym.

Z głupich min obu chłopaków wyczytała ku swojemu zrezygnowaniu i zgorszeniu, że jednak tak.

— To że jest ładna nie znaczy, że zaraz musi być głupia i nic nie potrafić. — Spojrzała z wyrzutem na głupio uśmiechających się przyjaciół. — Dyrektor nie zatrudniłby kogoś bez doświadczenia i odpowiednich umiejętności — ciągnęła niezrażona, broniąc godności kobiet, którą według niej naruszyli.

— No nie jestem tego taki pewny. — Uśmiechnął się lekko Harry.

— Oj, chciałbym z nią mieć prywatne lekcje. — Pojawił się wiele mówiący uśmieszek na twarzy rudzielca. — Ciekawe czy jest w tym dobra.

— Ron!

— Oczywiście z Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami — powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem. — A o czym ty myślałaś, Herm? — Zamrugał z ciekawością patrząc na koleżankę, która nagle się zarumieniła, ku rozbawieniu Harry’ego i Rona.

— Wy… Nie mam do was słów. — Zirytowana nawet nie spojrzała na nich, tylko ruszyła w stronę zamku, tracąc całą nadzieję na jakąkolwiek inteligencje mężczyzn. A tych dwoje było na to świetnym przykładem.

Harry i Ron dołączyli do niej później na obiedzie, który minął w przyjemnej atmosferze. Obydwoje byli okropnie głodni, więc mało rozmawiali i czasami tylko zerkali w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, aby przyjrzeć się dokładniej nowej nauczycielce. Czasami też zerkali w stronę stołu Slytherinu obserwując Malfoya, ale on był zajęty rozmową ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Po obiedzie poszli do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie zdecydowali się dokładnie przejrzeć materiały, które dostali od opiekunki.

— Rany. Mieliśmy iść dziś do Hagrida — wypaliła Hermiona, patrząc na zegarek wiszący nad kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym. Było za piętnaście osiemnasta.

— Całkowicie o tym zapomniałem — odezwał się Harry, odrywając się od książki, którą czytał, była na temat Oklumencji i zaciekawiła go. Dostał ją od  Snape’a, który kazał mu ją dokładnie przestudiować i zrobić sobie notatki. Była trochę gruba i w pierwszej chwili zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle będzie w stanie ją przeczytać, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu była tak prosto i ciekawie napisana, że pochłonęła go zupełnie. Ron, gdy się dowiedział, że Harry w Zakonie uczył się Oklumencji, i to od Snape’a, przeżył mały szok. Zwłaszcza, że Snape na piątym roku wyrzucił go ze swoich zajęć, a i zastanawiało go co spowodowało, że zmienił zdanie i zdecydował się ponownie uczyć Harry’ego. Później zaczął mu współczuć, że nawet wakacje musiał spędzić z tym nietoperzem, co wywołało oburzenie Hermiony i dość długi wykład na temat ważności tych lekcji dla Harry’ego i dobrej woli Mistrza Eliksirów. Ron potraktował ten wykład z przymrużeniem oka, a Harry mimo to, że zgadzał się z Hermioną, jednak wolał nie wypowiadać się na ten temat, aby nie prowokować kłótni, która mogła z tego wyniknąć.

— No cóż, będzie trzeba do niego iść. — Ron podniósł się leniwie z dywanu. Było mu wygodnie i ciepło koło kominka, a nawet zaczął przysypiać, więc wizja wyjścia gdziekolwiek nie bardzo była mu na rękę. — Mam tylko nadzieje, że to co nam chce pokazać nie okaże się następnym smokiem. — Skrzywił się nieznacznie na samo wspomnienie o Norbercie.

— Ja bym nie była tego taka pewna. — Pokręciła głową Hermiona z niewyraźną miną. Widzieliście jakiego blasku nabrały jego oczy, kiedy mówił, że chce nam coś pokazać.

— Nawet nie strasz, Herm. — Spojrzał na nią z lękiem, zbierając z dywanu kartki z notatkami. — Wolałbym nie zostać zjedzony przez jakieś paskudztwo.

— No co ty. Żaden potwór by się ciebie nie chycił — zachichotał Harry. — Jesteś ciężko strawny i kościsty. Razem z Herm musielibyśmy ratować to biedne stworzenie, żeby się nie udławiło.

— No wiesz?! — zirytował się rudzielec i posłał mu spojrzenie bazyliszka.

Hermiona też zaczęła się śmiać ku rozpaczy Rona, ale szybko przestała, bo zegar właśnie wybił osiemnastą. — No dobra, to ubierajcie się. Spotkamy się w wspólnym.

Pobiegła do swojego dormitorium i po paru minutach pojawiła się w czarnym golfie, a na to miała narzuconą cienką, granatową kurtkę z kapturem. Włosy zapięła do góry w kok, aby jej nie przeszkadzały i tylko kilka kosmyków opadało jej swobodnie na twarz. Chłopaki też nałożyli na siebie kurtki, bo był już wieczór, więc na zewnątrz panował przejmujący chłód. Wyszli razem z zamku w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie stał dom Hagrida mając nadzieję, że ich przyjaciel nie zaadoptował czegoś nielegalnego i niebezpiecznego. Jednak dla własnego bezpieczeństwa zabrali ze sobą różdżki, tak na wszelki wypadek. Z doświadczenia wiedzieli, że mogą się przydać. Harry zdecydował się nie brać peleryny niewidki, bo planowali wrócić przed ciszą nocną, więc nie musieli się obawiać, że dostaną szlaban za włóczenie się po nocy. Po chwili dotarli do domku, gdzie na schodach siedział Hagrid i głaskał Kła, który wyłożył mu się koło nóg. Pies od razu rzucił się na trójkę gości szczekając głośno i merdając ogonem na powitanie.

— O cześć, Hagrid! — krzyknęli chórem na widok gajowego.

— No nareszcie. — Uśmiechnął się Rubeus. — Myślałem, że już zapomnieliście o mnie. — Zabrzmiał wesoło.

— No wiesz! — powiedział z wyrzutem Harry patrząc z udawaną złością na gajowego.

— Kieł, złaź ze mnie. — Skrzywił się Ron, próbując pozbyć się natręta. Pies wyczuł, że chłopak miał w kieszeni kawałek ciastka i teraz chciał koniecznie go zdobyć.

— Masz i odczep się — syknął Ron, rzucając mu ciastko, które pies momentalnie pochwycił i ruszył pod próg, aby się położyć i go w spokoju zjeść.

— Cholibka, jak ja się za wami stęskniłem. — Podszedł i uściskał ich serdecznie.

Harry nagle zamarł patrząc za ogrodzenie, gdzie przechadzał się spokojnie Hipogryf, a dokładnie Hardodziób.

— Co on tu robi? — spytał niepewnie.

— No widzisz… — zmieszał się olbrzym. — …w Zakonie nie miał się kto nim opiekować, więc go zabrałem do siebie – popatrzył niepewnie na lekko bladego chłopaka.

— No tak — westchnął Harry. — Przecież już nie ma Syriusza, a to on się nim opiekował.

— A co z wyrokiem? — zapytała Hermiona, zmieniając szybko nieprzyjemny temat.

Hagrid uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że zobaczyli wszystkie jego zęby.

— Ministerstwo odwołało wyrok. Profesor Dumbledore złożył odwołanie. Poza tym, stary Malfoy jest w więzieniu i wszyscy wiedzą, że pracował dla Sami Wiecie Kogo. Więc nie mieli wyjścia i musieli uniewinnić Dziobka.

— To wspaniale — ucieszyła się Hermiona, głaszcząc Hardodzioba, który od razu ich poznał, więc nie miał nic przeciwko dotykowi dziewczyny, zmrużył nawet delikatnie oczy.

— No, ale miałem wam coś pokazać. — Rubeus uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Cała trójka popatrzyła po sobie lekko przestraszona. Mieli nadzieję, że to o Dziobka chodziło gajowemu, ale chyba się mylili. 

— No, co tak stoicie? — Zerknął na nich Rubeus. — Chodźcie, jest w zagrodzie.

Niepewnie ruszyli za nim do zagrody, gdzie stała trochę rozlatująca się drewniana szopa.

Gdy ostrożnie weszli do środka zaniemówili. Na posłaniu z siana, leżało najpiękniejsze stworzenie, jakie do tej pory widzieli. Był to koń, ale nie Jednorożec. Jego sierść była idealnie śnieżnobiała. Natomiast grzywa i ogon konia były bardzo długie o barwie srebra. Dawały niesamowity efekt poświaty i lśniły srebrnym blaskiem. Miał piękne, ogromne skrzydła, które były teraz złożone. Pióra, tak samo jak sierść, były niesamowicie białe i lśniące. Jedno ze skrzydeł i bok konia było obandażowane szerokim bandażem, spod którego wychodziła maść lecznicza. Był przywiązany sznurem do żłobu, przy którym stało wiadro z wodą.

— Pegaz... — wyszeptała w zachwycie Hermiona, gapiąc się jak urzeczona na piękne zwierzę.

— Tak. — Popatrzył smutnie Rubeus.

— Skąd go masz? — zapytał Harry, który odetchnął z ulgą, że stworzenie nie okazało się następnym smokiem, czy czymś od niego gorszym i niebezpieczniejszym.

— Znalazłem go wieczorem w Zakazanym Lesie, był prawie martwy. Z ledwością udało mi się go uratować. — Wyprężył się dumnie. — Nie było to łatwe. — Zaczął rozcierać odruchowo lewe ramię.

— Nie dziwie się — powiedziała Hermiona kiwając głową z niedowierzaniem. — Dziwie się jednak, że jeszcze żyjesz? — Popatrzyła na niego wymownie. Rubeus tylko chrząknął zmieszany.

— Czy ty wiesz coś, czego my nie wiemy? — spytał podejrzliwie Ron. Choć wydawało mu się, że nie bardzo chce znać odpowiedz na to pytanie, bo może mu się ona nie spodobać. W końcu Hermiona wiedziała wszystko i jej wiedza już nieraz ich zaskoczyła. No i z każdego przedmiotu była zawsze do przodu o parę lekcji.

Dziewczyna widząc zaciekawienie w oczach przyjaciół pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

— To nie wiecie? — spytała ze zdziwieniem. — Te zwierzęta są bardzo niebezpieczne.

— Chyba żartujesz? — wypalił Harry. — Jak tak piękne stworzenie może być niebezpieczne? — W jego głosie było zaskoczenie i niedowierzanie.

— Te stworzenia nie dają się dotknąć. Są niebezpieczne i mogą nawet zabić. Spójrzcie na ich kopyta. — Wskazała na pegaza. — Odznaczają się bardzo dużą siłą fizyczna i magiczną.

Dopiero teraz chłopcy zobaczyli, że kopyta konia są również srebrne, ale silnie zaostrzone.

— Tną niczym brzytwa i nie chciałabym być na miejscu kogoś, kto chciałby go dotknąć, gdy się obudzi.

— Nie przesadzasz, Hermiono? — odezwał się rudzielec, podchodząc trochę bliżej do konia, który w tym momencie spał spokojnie, a świadczyła o tym jego klatka piersiowa unosząca się miarowo.

— No, ma rację — przyznał niechętnie Hagrid. — Nie radzę wam podchodzić zbyt blisko. Teraz jest na eliksirze nasennym i przeciwbólowym. Więc nie wyrządzi wam krzywdy.

— Pegazy są bardzo rzadkie — ciągnęła Hermiona, patrząc nadal ze strachem i podziwem na śpiące zwierze. — Same wybierają osoby, którym pozwalają się dotknąć. Poza tym, ich krew jak i włosie jest bardzo cennym składnikiem do niektórych maści regenerujących, ale zwłaszcza, używane są do eliksirów wykorzystywanych w Czarnej Magii.

— Co mu się stało?

— Hmm… Nie jestem pewien, Ron. Z głębokości ran wynika, że jakieś duże zwierze musiało go poranić.   

— Wyjdzie z tego? — zapytał  Harry.

— Tak. Najgorsze już minęło. Jeszcze dwa dni i powinien odzyskać siły, choć latać to jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie będzie. — Spojrzał smutnie. — Szukałem w lesie zwierzęcia, które mogło go tak poranić, ale nic nie znalazłem. No, ale przecież zaprosiłem was na herbatkę. — Zmienił nagle temat. — Czyż nie? — Uśmiechnął się ciepło do trójki dzieciaków, którzy przytaknęli już z wyraźną ulgą i dziękując w duchu, że różdżki okazały się zbędne.

Razem poszli do domku Hagrida i przesiedzieli tam do późna pijąc herbatkę i przegryzając ciasteczka. Rozmawiali o wakacjach, o szkole i o tym kim chcą zostać w przyszłości. Dowiedzieli się również, że Graupek ma się dobrze i pytał o Hermionę i Harry’ego, co wcale ich nie uradowało i dla świętego spokoju przyrzekli, że jak tylko znajdą czas, to go odwiedzą. Ron raczej nie odzywał się w kwestii brata Hagrida. Z opowiadań Harry’ego i Hermiony był już świecie przekonany, że nie chce go poznać, więc aby zapobiec ewentualnemu zapoznaniu się z nim; oczywiście wymuszonemu, wolał milczeć. Zabawili u gajowego trochę dłużej niż planowali, więc odprowadził ich pod wrota zamku tłumacząc, że to środki bezpieczeństwa. W pokoju wspólnym byli za dwadzieścia dziesiąta.


	9. Chapter 9

**_9\. KONSEKWENCJE SZLABANU_ **

 

 — Cześć, Hermi.

— Cześć, Harry — odpowiedziała dziewczyna, przewracając kolejną kartkę grubego tomiska.

— Co ty robisz w bibliotece? — Chłopak usiadł naprzeciwko niej.

Akurat trwały zajęcia i w bibliotece nie było nikogo poza nimi, jeżeli nie liczyć bibliotekarki, która była pochłonięta czytaniem „Proroka Codziennego”.

— Przecież mamy jeszcze trzy dni laby. Chyba się nie uczysz? — Uśmiechnął się.

— Nie. Szukam coś na temat tego Klucza. Ale nie jest to takie proste jak myślałam — powiedziała, odkładając na bok książkę i wyciągając się, aby rozprostować kości.

— Mówiłem, że lepiej to zostawić w spokoju.

— Chyba żartujesz? — Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Nie. Nie żartuję — odpowiedział stanowczo i z lekką irytacją w głosie.

— Co z tobą? Zachowujesz się jakoś dziwnie.

— Wcale nie. Po prostu nie widzę sensu, aby się w to mieszać — rzekł już spokojnie.

W duchu jednak klął na samego siebie, że opowiedział im o tym przeklętym zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa i o tym, co udało mu się podsłuchać. Błysk w oczach obu jego przyjaciół jaki dostrzegł, gdy skończył opowiadać, zupełnie mu się nie spodobał. Sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że zżera go ciekawość, po co Voldemortowi ten tajemniczy Klucz i co to w ogóle jest. Jednak doskonale wiedział, że ciekawość tylko wpędzi go w kłopoty, zresztą jak zwykle, gdy chce zrobić coś na własną rękę. Z drugiej strony, i tak było mu wszystko jedno, w końcu nad jego życiem wisi jakieś fatum, a raczej ta przeklęta przepowiednia. Umrzeć lub zostać mordercą. Te dwa wyrazy ostatnio ciągle nawiedzały jego umysł, powodując zamęt i ból. To pierwsze wydawało mu się takie proste. Coraz bardziej miał wszystkiego dość, a świadomość, że mogłoby się stać coś jego przyjaciołom po prostu przerażała go. I właśnie ten zapał Hermiony i Rona, aby rozgryźć tą zagadkę zupełnie mu nie pomagał, a wręcz przeciwnie. Czuł ogarniający go niepokój o nich.

— Harry, nie oszukasz… — Lecz nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo koło stołu stanęła Luna, która spojrzała na nich z uśmiechem i bezceremonialnie usiadła koło Hermiony, naprzeciwko Harry’ego.

— Witam. Słyszałam, że macie jeszcze wolne. Czemu więc przesiadujecie w bibliotece? — Spojrzała na książkę, którą czytała Hermiona, miała tytuł „Magiczne przedmioty i ich właściwości”.

Harry i Hermiona byli lekko zaskoczeni i nieznacznie zbledli, zastanawiając się ile z ich rozmowy usłyszała Luna. Dziewczyna brała udział razem z nimi w akcji „ratowniczej” w Ministerstwie Magii na piątym roku i była wtajemniczona w kilka kwestii związanych z ich nielegalnymi wypadami z Zamku. Ale pomimo tego, nie chcieli jej wtajemniczać w to co robili bardziej niż to było koniecznie. Była dziwną dziewczyną i w jakiś sposób zakręconą, uważaną przez niektórych za szurniętą. Harry jednak po bliższym poznaniu stwierdził, że po prostu ma ona swój własny wizerunek świata i sposób jego pojmowania. Jemu dziwaczna osobowość tej dziewczyny zupełnie nie przeszkadzała, bo miał wrażenie, że on również zachowuję się czasami nieracjonalnie. Ron natomiast, nadal uważał ją za wariatkę pomimo tego, że jego siostra Ginny bardzo ją lubiła, a po wydarzeniach z Ministerstwa nawet się dość blisko zaprzyjaźniły.

— Po prostu chciałam coś ciekawego poczytać. — Hermiona próbowała się uśmiechnąć.

— Acha... — Spojrzała na książkę leżącą na stole. — „Magiczne przedmioty…”? A co w nich takiego ciekawego? — Zdziwiła się, przeglądając kilka kartek dość grubego tomu, a Harry posłał niepewne spojrzenie Hermionie.

— W prawdzie nic, ale jeszcze nie czytałam tej pozycji, więc chciałam ją przejrzeć. — Dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to przekonująco i niewinnie. Nie chciała, aby Luna jeszcze o coś spytała. — A co ty tu robisz? Macie już coś zadane? — dodała szybko, aby zmienić temat.

— Nie... — Zamknęła książkę z trzaskiem i spojrzał uważnie na Harry’ego, którego aż ciarki przeszły od jej spojrzenia. — Chciałam pożyczyć coś o animagach. A tak poza tym, na korytarzu wpadłam na Rona, szuka was. — Mówiąc to, wstała od stolika.

— Tak... dzięki. — Uśmiechnął się Harry, podążając wzrokiem za oddalającą się dziewczyną.

Luna podeszła do bibliotekarki i zaczęła z nią rozmawiać, a następnie poszła za nią do jakiegoś działu w bibliotece i obie znikły między regałami z książkami.

— Świetnie. — Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. — Mało brakowało, aby dowiedziała się o Kluczu — jęknął poirytowany Harry, wstając od stołu i kierując się do drzwi.

— Herm. Mówiłem serio. Nie ma sensu się w to mieszać. — Spojrzał na nią poważnie.

— Gdzie idziesz?

— Sprawdzić czego chce Ron. Idziesz ze mną?

— Nie. Jeszcze chwilę tu posiedzę.

Harry tylko westchnął, nie chciał prowokować kłótni, bo byłoby to zupełnie bez sensu i wyszedł z biblioteki. W końcu, aby przekonać tą upartą dziewczynę, to trzeba by było cudu albo Imperiusa. Jeśli chodzi o to pierwsze, to cudotwórcą nie jest, a co do drugiego, to jest to nielegalne.

Chłopak wyszedł z biblioteki, a Hermiona wzięła się za następną książkę. Tak jak poprzednia, którą czytała ta również pochłonęła ją zupełnie. Harry znalazł Rona dopiero po godzinie poszukiwań i to przy portrecie Grubej Damy. Okazało się, że opiekunka dała mu rozkład zajęć, na które będą uczęszczać na szóstym roku zgodnie z wyborem zawodu, który mieli w przyszłości wykonywać.

— Fatalnie — jęknął brunet, opadając na fotel koło kominka, kiedy już znalazł się w pokoju wspólnym. — Mam trzy razy w tygodniu Eliksiry i to po trzy godziny.

Zrozpaczony zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie, jakie katusze czekają go na lekcjach ze Snape’em. Będzie musiał znosić jego krytyczne i złośliwe uwagi. No i Mistrz Eliksirów będzie zachwycony jak będzie mógł wlepić mu szlaban, albo odjąć punkty jego Domowi, a prawdopodobieństwo tego wraz z ilością godzin wzrosło. Nie mówiąc już o tym, co go czeka, jeśli przez przypadek wysadzi jakiś kociołek. Już w siedzibie Zakonu Snape delikatnie zasugerował mu, że na jego zajęciach będzie miał piekło, jeżeli się nie przyłoży do nauki i nie poprawi swoich ocen.

— Sam tego chciałeś. — Spojrzał rudzielec ze współczuciem na swojego załamanego przyjaciela. — Chcesz zostać aurorem, więc nie masz wyboru. Mam nadzieję, że tylko cię nie otruje na któryś zajęciach jak przypadkiem straci nad sobą panowanie. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Och, przymknij się — warknął, ale w jego głosie można było wyczuć cień desperacji i zaniepokojenia.

W duchu musiał przyznać, że ta opcja z otruciem jest naprawdę bardzo prawdopodobna. Już trochę zdążył poznać Snape’a i wie, że trudno wyprowadzić go z równowagi, ale jak już to się zrobi, to profesor potrafi być nieobliczalny. Rudzielec zachichotał widząc zbolałą minę przyjaciela, ale morderczy wzrok Harry’ego trochę go uspokoił.

— No dobra, a co z pozostałymi zajęciami? — zapytał już spokojnie, podchodząc do Harry’ego i zaglądając mu do kartki. — Mamy jakieś zajęcia razem?

— To jednak chcesz pracować w ministerstwie?

— No, nie mam wyjścia. Aurorem nie zostanę, bo Snape nie przyjmie mnie na swoje lekcje. — Uśmiechnął się smutno. — A praca w Ministerstwie Magii nie jest taka zła. W końcu mój ojciec też tam pracuje.

— Przynajmniej w Ministerstwie będzie ktoś kompetentny i inteligentny. — Próbował pocieszyć rudzielca, który lekko się zarumienił z powodu tej uwagi. — No to zobaczmy... — Brunet spojrzał na swój plan i plan Rona.

— ...Mamy razem… Transmutację... Obronę przed Ciemnymi Mocami... Zaklęcia... No i to by było na tyle. — Podniósł wzrok znad kartek, gdzie napisany był plan lekcji. — A jakie ty masz jeszcze zajęcia?

— Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. — Rudzielec trochę się skrzywił, bo znaczyło to, że będzie musiał chodzić na te zajęcia z duszą na ramieniu. Zaczął obawiać się, jakie to stworzenia będzie przerabiał na szóstym roku, skoro Hagrid jest nauczycielem tego przedmiotu. Miał wrażenie, że nie będzie lekko. Zwłaszcza, że gajowy ma upodobanie do naprawdę niebezpiecznych stworzeń magicznych.

— A co z Hermioną?

— Ona też chce zostać aurorem, więc ma taki sam plan zajęć jak ty — powiedział, siadając na dywanie koło kominka razem z broszurką o zawodach, którą dała im McGonagall. — O wilku mowa. — Uśmiechnął się, widząc wchodzącą do wspólnego dziewczynę o kasztanowych włosach. Była wściekła i usiadła bez słowa na kanapie, nawet nie patrząc na zdziwionych jej zachowaniem chłopaków.

— Hermi... coś nie tak? — zapytał ostrożnie Harry widząc, że jego przyjaciółka jest wyprowadzona z równowagi, a w jej oczach płonie chęć mordu.

— Nie. Wszystko w porządku! — warknęła w stronę zdezorientowanej dwójki. — Poza tym, że Pince wyrzuciła mnie z biblioteki i to przez tego kretyna Malfoya!

Zapadła cisza.

— Cholera, jak ja go nienawidzę! — Po dłuższej chwili, prawie krzyknęła w napadzie furii ciskając poduszkę leżącą obok niej w kąt.

— Eee… zastanawiam się… czy możemy bezpiecznie zapytać… co się stało? — zaczął spokojnie, ale niepewnie Ron. — Wolelibyśmy nie oberwać jakąś zabłąkaną klątwą. — Spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Harry’ego, który był tego samego zdania co on.

— Oczywiście, że wam powiem! — warknęła. — Ten dureń zaczął mi docinać z powodu tego, że zerwałam z Wiktorem — zaczęła beznamiętnie swoją wypowiedź. — I robił dwuznaczne propozycje w stosunku do mojej osoby w związku z tym, że jestem „wolna” — jak to określił. Posłużył się do tego takimi niewybrednymi określeniami, że się wściekłam i wykrzyczałam mu w twarz, to co o nim myślę. Nazwałam go chorym zboczeńcem. Madam Pince się wściekła i wyrzuciła nas oboje z biblioteki za zakłócanie spokoju i nieodpowiednie zachowanie.

— Zerwałaś z Krumem? — Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony Ron, który jakby nie słyszał nic poza tym jednym zdaniem. — Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś?

— RON! Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchałeś? — Spojrzała na niego poirytowana.

— No… tak…

Hermiona spojrzała na rudzielca i lekko zarumienionego Harry’ego, który starał się wyjaśnić przyjacielowi po męsku, co Malfoy proponował dziewczynie. Rumieniec, jaki pojawił się na policzkach Rona mógł tylko konkurować z kolorem jego włosów.

— On… on proponował ci… abyś z nim poszła do łóżka? — wydukał z siebie z nadal rozszerzonymi ze zdziwienia oczami.

— Bardzo... delikatnie... to ująłeś. — Spojrzała na niego wymownie. — I po co ja wam to powiedziałam, jesteście beznadziejni. — Wstała i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do swojego dormitorium, zostawiając Rona w stanie lekkiego szoku.

— Jak on śmie! — Zirytował się rudzielec, którego twarz nadal była lekko zarumieniona, ale już nie tak bardzo jak chwile wcześniej. — Jest bezczelny!

— Daj spokój, Ron, to kreatura. Po reakcji Hermiony nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, w jaki sposób jej to proponował, bo chyba bym go zabił na miejscu. — Ściągnął sobie okulary i zaczął masować skronie.

— Masz rację.

— Mafloy. Durny arystokrata — powiedział do siebie Harry, wstając z fotela i kierując się w stronę dormitorium chłopców.

— Idziesz spać?

— Taaak. — Ziewnął w odpowiedzi. — Poza tym, muszę oczyścić umysł przed zaśnięciem i potrzebuję do tego trochę spokoju.

— No tak. Oklumencja — westchnął Ron, patrzą ze współczuciem na przyjaciela. — Przyjdę za godzinę. Mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia.

— W porządku. Tylko mnie nie budź.

Harry ruszył do sypialni i położył się na łóżku starając się oczyścić swój umysł. Opanował tą umiejętność na tyle dobrze, że nie potrzebował na to zbyt dużo czasu.

  
 

Ostatnie trzy dni laby minęły bardzo szybko. Nawet nie wiedzieli, kiedy przyszedł poniedziałek i zaczęły się pierwsze lekcje szóstego roku. Najciekawszym przedmiotem, na który szczególnie czekał szósty rocznik była oczywiście Obrona. Nad tym przedmiotem ciążyła jakaś paskudna klątwa. Żaden nauczyciel nie wytrzymał na tym stanowisku dłużej niż rok. W tym roku stanowisko nauczyciela tego przedmiotu objęła Jesica Winston. Bardzo ładna i młoda kobieta. Ciekawość uczniów jak poradzi sobie na tym stanowisku nowa pani profesor sięgała już zenitu. Zwłaszcza, że uczniowie mieli niemiłe wspomnienia po Umbridge.

Według planu zajęć, uczniowie szóstego roku, którzy zaliczali ten przedmiot do swoich Owutemów, zaczynali nim poniedziałkowe, pierwsze zajęcia od dziewiątej. Tym razem Gryffindor miał lekcje łączone z pozostałymi trzema domami. Dotyczyło to wszystkich zajęć Owutemowych z tego względu, że nie każdy mógł brać udział w danych zajęciach. Powodowało to, że grupy uczniów automatycznie się zmniejszyły.

Pani profesor przyszła punktualnie wpuszczając do sali lekcyjnej szósty rocznik z Obrony i chyba najliczniejszy, bo trzydziesto dwu osobowy. Wszyscy z entuzjazmem weszli do środka, aby zająć jak najlepsze ławki i oczekując z niecierpliwością, jaką okaże się nauczycielką.

— Jak już wiecie, nazywam się Jesica Winston. — Nauczycielka usiadła na rogu biurka trzymając w ręku plik kartek. — I będę uczyć was w tym roku Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami.

Wszyscy obecni wsłuchiwali się w jej słowa jak muzykę, oczywiście część męska klasy. Pani profesor miała dziś rozpuszczone włosy, które swobodnie opadały jej na ramiona. Dodawały jej elegancji i uroku. Jeszcze bardziej podkreślały jej kobiecość perfumy, których używała. Miały bardzo delikatny i zmysłowy zapach.

— Na dzisiejszej lekcji Obrony; waszej zresztą pierwszej, zrobimy sobie mały test. — Uśmiechnęła się chytrze i wszystkim zebranym zrzedła mina. Męska część klasy od razu obudziła się ze stanu zauroczenia jej wyglądem i zniewalającym zapachem perfum, które wypełniły salę. Oczywiście tylko Hermiona nie była zbyt zaskoczona oświadczeniem, że będą musieli napisać test. — Co macie takie miny? Nie będzie on trudny. Poza tym, muszę sprawdzić co umiecie, abym w razie jakiś niedociągnięć ze strony ostatnich nauczycieli tego przedmiotu, mogła nadrobić wasze braki. — Przeszła między ławkami rozdając testy, na których było trzydzieści pytań. — Z tego co już mi powiedział dyrektor, wasz rocznik miał już pięciu nauczycieli. Więc mam obawy, co do waszej wiedzy. — Rozejrzała się po sali, czy każdy otrzymał kartkę z pytaniami testowymi.

Niezbyt zadowoleni, ale w ciszy i w spokoju uczniowie zaczęli wypełniać pytania testowe. Pytania okazały się nawet łatwe i uwinęli się z tym w ciągu trzydziestu minut. Reszta lekcji minęła w bardzo przyjemnej atmosferze. Okazało się, że jest świetną nauczycielką i wiele potrafi ku zaskoczeniu niektórych osób, niezachwyconych tym, że takiego przedmiotu będzie uczyć kobieta. Z zaklęć Obronnych powtórzyli dział o Tarczach. Omawiali wszystkie znane im Tarcze, jak i prezentowali ich działanie. Umieli z tego działu dość sporo, czym mile zaskoczyli nauczycielkę. Każdy z Domów zyskał kilka punktów na zajęciach. Gryffindor i Slytherin po piętnaście, a Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw po pięć. Byli na takim poziomie wiedzy, że zdecydowała się nie wracać do zagadnień z wcześniejszych lat, tylko iść do przodu z zaplanowanym przez siebie materiałem.

— Inną również przydającą się Tarczą jest Abparies* — zaczęła mówić po skończonych ćwiczeniach, siadając znowu na rogu swojego biurka. Jej ton głosu był spokojny i przyjemny dla ucha. — Jest bardzo skuteczna przeciwko zaklęciom i urokom, które opierają się na żywiołach takich jak ogień, czy lód. Również za pomocą niej możemy obronić się od rzucanych w naszą stronę niebezpiecznych przedmiotów, na przykład: noży, kawałków szkła lub innych niebezpiecznych rzeczy. Siła tego zaklęcia, czyli na ile ono będzie skuteczne, zależy od osoby, która go rzuca. Wykorzystuje się go rzadko, gdyż z reguły każdy woli raczej unikać zaklęć rzuconych w ich stronę niż przeciwstawiać się nim. To zwykła ludzka reakcja obronna. Nie zdążę już dziś wam go zaprezentować, bo kończy nam się czas, ale zrobię to na następnej lekcji. — Pani profesor wstała z rogu biurka i wzięła do ręki plik testów, który na nim leżał.

— Na zadanie macie napisać mi dwie rolki pergaminu na temat jak rzuca się zaklęcie Abparies, a także przeciwko jakim urokom i zaklęciom możemy je wykorzystać. A co do waszych testów... — dodała, widząc niezadowolenie uczniów z powodu pracy domowej. — ...ocenie je i przedyskutujemy wyniki na następnym spotkaniu. — Uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że mina zrzedła im jeszcze bardziej. — Możecie się rozejść. — Zaczęła zbierać pozostałe papiery i pomoce z biurka.

Gdy tylko uczniowie wyszli z klasy, na korytarzu każdy zaczął komentować sposób prowadzenia lekcji przez nową nauczycielkę. Dwie trzecie klasy była zachwycona i już teraz zaliczała ten przedmiot do swoich ulubionych pomimo tego, że pani profesor była jak już zdążyli się przekonać, osobą bardzo wymagającą i nieznoszącą sprzeciwu.

— Ona jest naprawdę super — odezwał się rozmarzonym głosem Neville, doganiając Rona, Harry’ego, Hermione i Seamusa, którzy kierowali się w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

— Tak. To bardzo inteligentna i oczytana kobieta — stwierdziła rzeczowo dziewczyna.

— Jest piękna i taka elegancka — ciągnął chłopak, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa koleżanki.

Ron, Harry i Seamus zaczęli chichotać, a Hermiona wywróciła oczami z rezygnacją, widząc, że do Neville’a kompletnie nie dotarło to o czym mówiła.

— Och, wy faceci — westchnęła. — Czy wy musicie myśleć tylko o jednym? — Spojrzała na nich z wyraźnym wyrzutem.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedzieli zgodnym chórem i uśmiechając się szeroko.

Cała czwórka wyglądała tak komicznie szczerząc się do niej jak głupki, że tylko zachichotała kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową.

— Co masz teraz? — zwrócił się Seamus do Neville’a.

— Zielarstwo.

— No tak, w końcu chcesz zostać Światowej Sławy Hodowcą Najdziwniejszych i Najpotworniejszych Magicznych Roślin. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Nie wygłupiaj się. — Zarumienił się. — Poza tym, ty o ile pamiętam też masz te zajęcia ze mną.

— Nie przypominaj mi. — Spojrzał na niego z kwaśną miną.

— Jeśli chcesz zostać uzdrowicielem, to musisz chodzić na te lekcje. Jest wiele roślin, które wykorzystuje się w leczeniu magicznych chorób.

— Tak, tak, wiem. Nie musisz mi mówić. — Uśmiechnął się do Hermiony, puszczając do niej oczko, na co dziewczyna się zarumieniła lekko.

— Seamus, później masz ze mną i Herm Eliksiry, czy tak? — zapytał Harry.

— Niestety tak. Wiesz, że z Gryffindoru na Owutemach u Snape’a będzie nas tylko czworo?

— Tak. Słyszałem, że Lavender też się zdecydowała chodzić na Eliksiry.

— Stwierdziła, że chce zostać tak samo jak ty uzdrowicielką — odpowiedziała Hermiona, zwracając się do Seamusa. — Chociaż też rozważała bardzo poważnie zostanie wróżbitką.

— I całe szczęście, że dała sobie spokój z tym całym wróżeniem. Wystarczy nam już jedna wróżbitka, która wszystkim przepowiada rychłą śmierć — skwitował Seamus, zakładając ręce za głowę. — Osobiście wolałbym nie wiedzieć nic o mojej przyszłości. Człowiek wtedy jest spokojniejszy i korzysta z tego, co przynosi mu kolejny dzień. A świadomość tego, że się ma umrzeć za tydzień jakoś by mnie nie motywowała do dalszego życia, czy snucia planów, co będę robił po skończeniu szkoły.

Harry trochę posmutniał, bo doskonale wiedział o czym mówił Seamus. Wiele razy zastanawiał się, czy jest sens dalej to wszystko ciągnąć skoro jego przyszłość jest już z góry zaplanowana. Choć w głębi serca miał nadzieję, że jednak ta stara czarownica się myliła wygłaszając tą przepowiednie. Niestety wszystko co się wydarzyło do tej pory w jego życiu świadczy o tym, że w tym przypadku miała rację.

— No dobra, Neville, my idziemy na to nieszczęsne Zielarstwo — zwrócił się do chłopaka. — Dobrze, że mamy dziś tylko dwie godziny, a później wolne z powodu nieobecności Snape’a.

— Dokładnie. — Uśmiechnął się Harry. — Ale nie chcę wiedzieć ile będziemy mieli do nadrobienia jak wróci. Rozpęta nam piekło na zajęciach.

— Och nie psuj mi humoru. — Zrobił zbolałą minę. — Tym będziemy się martwić później. Na razie cieszmy się tygodniem wolności od Eliksirów i szlabanów rozdawanych tak hojnie przez naszego Mistrzunia. — Wyszczerzył na pożegnanie zęby i ruszył razem z Neville’em na zajęcia z profesor Sprout.

Natomiast Hermiona z Harrym zdecydowali się pójść do biblioteki, aby napisać wypracowanie na Obronę. Stwierdzili, że pomimo tego, że następne zajęcia z Obrony mają dopiero w środę, napiszą go od razu póki nie mają zbyt wiele zadane i w ten sposób będą mieli już je z głowy. Ron niestety im nie mógł towarzyszyć, bo musiał iść na pierwszą lekcję Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, co zrobił z ciężkim sercem. Nie był po prostu pewny, co też Hagrid przygotował im na pierwszą lekcję.

Wieczorem jednak okazało się, że nie było tak źle jak sądził, bo olbrzym opowiadał im o pegazach i pokazał im Sagitta’e*, tak nazwał pegaza, którego uratował. Zdaniem Rona klacz wyglądała już całkiem dobrze, niestety jeszcze nie mogła latać. I tak jak mówiła Hermiona, Ron przekonał się, że zwierze nie dało do siebie podejść nikomu. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Pegaz nawet Rubeusa nie tolerował, stawiając się groźnie. Po lekcji Hagrid wyjaśnił Ronowi, że aby zmienić mu opatrunek musi go usypiać, wlewając eliksir usypiający do wiadra z jego wodą, aby skrzydlaty koń nie zrobił mu krzywdy. Na początku starał się go oswoić, ale w końcu zdecydował się poddać dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.

***

Najgorszym dniem dla Harry’ego w pierwszym tygodniu nauki był piątek i trzecie z kolei zajęcia Transmutacji z profesor McGonagall. Okazała się bardzo wymagająca na swoich Owutemach, czego tak naprawdę uczniowie, którzy wybrali ten przedmiot do kontynuacji się spodziewali. Nauczycielka tego dnia była wściekła, a powodem jak zwykle był Gryffindor kontra Slytherin, czyli dwa „kochające” się domy.

Przed zajęciami Transmutacji doszło do małego spięcia Harry’ego i Malfoya. Do nieporozumienia doszło akurat w tym momencie, kiedy zjawiła się McGonagall, aby wpuścić ich na zajęcia. Malfoy stracił przez to dziesięć punktów, a Harry znalazł się w trochę gorszej sytuacji, bo zaliczył szlaban trzy godzinny u Filcha. Chociaż z początku był zadowolony z tego szlabanu, bo przynajmniej nikt mu nie wypomni, że przez niego Gryffindor stracił kolejne punkty. McGonagall tego dnia była nie do zniesienia i dała im solidny wycisk na zajęciach robiąc niezapowiedziany test, wyraźnie sugerując, że jest on winą Malfoya i Pottera. Pozostała część klasy miała do nich jawną pretensję o ten sprawdzian.

Harry szedł korytarzem, była już dwudziesta trzecia. Trzy godziny zeszło mu na sprzątnięcie Komnaty Pamięci i to bez użycia czarów, zresztą jak na każdym szlabanie. Był wykończony i śpiący. W komnacie, w której sprzątał było mnóstwo kurzu i brudu, który nazbierał się prawdopodobnie przez wakacje. Gdy w pierwszej chwili spojrzał na meble, szyby i pamiątki miał wrażenie, że Filch specjalnie nie sprząta zostawiając to zadanie uczniom w roli szlabanu. I chyba miał całkowitą rację widząc złośliwy uśmieszek woźnego, który go odebrał o dwudziestej i zabierał różdżkę, aby nie mógł użyć czarów podczas sprzątania. Wcześniej miał wątpliwości, czy Filch naprawdę uwielbia katować uczniów, czy tylko stwarza takie pozory, ale dziś przekonał się, że ten człowiek naprawdę czerpie satysfakcję z ich dręczenia.

Teraz szedł ciemnym korytarzem, gdzie na ścianach świeciły się jeszcze pojedyncze pochodnie. Ziewając raz po raz i przecierając szkła okularów. Poczuł w pewnym momencie, że wychodząc zza rogu wpadł na coś lub kogoś. Ubrał okulary i jego oczom ukazał się wysoki i dość szczupły mężczyzna ubrany w długą, ciemnogranatową szatę. W pierwszej chwili, gdy spojrzał na jego twarz zaniemówił z wrażenia i jego ciało przeszył dreszcz strachu i zaskoczenia. Odzyskał jednak panowanie prawie natychmiast, wyciągając różdżkę w stronę zupełnie zaskoczonej postaci, która odruchowo sięgnęła do kieszeni swojej szaty.

— Nawet się nie waż — warknął w stronę teraz przestraszonego mężczyzny, który okazał się nikim innym jak Igorem Karkarovem. Harry utkwił w nim swój wzrok, stojąc naprzeciwko z wyciągniętą w pogotowiu różdżką, tak samo zresztą jak Karkarov. Stał przed nim ktoś, kogo zupełnie się nie spodziewał, a tym bardziej nie przypuszczał, że może go zobaczyć w Hogwarcie. Prawdę mówiąc sądził, że albo dorwało go ministerstwo albo wykończył go Voldemort. W końcu Karkarov był tchórzem i zdrajcą.

— Schowaj różdżkę zanim komuś coś się stanie. — Popatrzył na Harry’ego niepewnie. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że celujesz do profesora?

— Co tu robisz? — odezwał się chłopak lodowatym tonem, nie opuszczając różdżki i nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Karkarova, który jakby lekko pobladł.

— Nie zamierzam ci się tłumaczyć — syknął gniewnie. — Poza tym, od kiedy jesteśmy na _ty_ …

— Co tu się dzieje?

Rozległ się chłodny i stanowczy głos.

W drzwiach swojego gabinetu stał Snape w swojej zwykłej i długiej, czarnej szacie. Zaskoczył go widok celujących do siebie mężczyzn. A już zupełnie wyprowadził go z równowagi widok Pottera, zresztą ze wzajemnością. Harry wydawał się lekko zszokowany i dezorientowany widząc Mistrza Eliksirów. Według tego, co wiedział, to Snape’a nie miało być w Hogwarcie dwa tygodnie.

— Zamierzasz tak stać, Severusie? — zwrócił się z wyrzutem do Snape’a, który oprzytomniał natychmiast po tych słowach.

— Potter! Co tu robisz o tak późnej porze? — zwrócił się chłodno do chłopaka, świdrując go swoim lodowatym i równocześnie zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył na niego lekko osłupiały i zbity z tropu.

— Zadałem pytanie.

— Wracam ze szlabanu, profesorze — odpowiedział posłusznie, patrząc w oczy profesora. — Co on tu robi? — Spojrzał tym razem ze złością na Karkarova, który lekko drgnął, bo różdżka Harry’ego nadal była wyciągnięta w jego stronę. I chłopak w każdej chwili mógł posłać w jego stronę jakąś klątwę lub zaklęcie.

— Nie _on_ , Potter, tylko profesor Karkarov. Poza tym, to nie twoja sprawa. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Ty naprawdę masz niesamowity dar pojawiania się w nieodpowiednich miejscach o nieodpowiedniej porze. — Mówiąc to, uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Ten chłopak go irytował i doprowadzał do szału, ale widok zdezorientowanego i przestraszonego Karkarova rozbawił go. W rzeczywistości uważał go za śmierdzącego tchórza, który zrobi wszystko, aby ratować własną skórę. Nawet teraz, wygląda na zdrowo przestraszonego i to czyim widokiem, zwykłego ucznia. No może nie całkiem zwykłego, poprawił się w myślach. W końcu to Wielki Potter. Przeszyła go ta irytująca i śmieszna zrazem myśl. Co do Igora, to tak naprawdę nie szanował go zupełnie, ale razem byli po tamtej stronie i obydwoje mają zrujnowane życie i Czarnego Pana na karku. Coś ich łączy, a tym czymś była przeszłość, którą Severus najchętniej wymazałby z pamięci.

— Jego nie powinno tu być — odrzekł sucho chłopak.

— Potter, schowaj różdżkę — powiedział cicho, ale dobitnie.

Mimo wszystko zdecydował się ratować honor domniemanego przyjaciela, a tym samym swój autorytet wychowawcy i profesora. Widząc jednak w oczach Pottera niepewność i wahanie wywołane zaistniałą sytuacją, uznał za stosowne rozwiać jego wątpliwości.

— Profesor jest tu za zgodą i wiedzą dyrektora. Więc jest wszystko w porządku — wyjaśnił spokojnie.

Harry opuścił ostrożnie swoją różdżkę i to samo zrobił Karkarov. Chłopak był zaskoczony oświadczeniem Snape’a, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

— Wracaj do siebie i nie włócz się po zamku nocą, bo dam ci szlaban. — Tym razem pojawił się chłód w głosie profesora. Świadczący o tym, że nie ma sensu pytać już o cokolwiek, bo i tak nie otrzyma odpowiedzi, a może tylko wpakować się w kłopoty. Znał już na tyle Snape’a, aby wiedzieć, że lepiej nie ryzykować następnego szlabanu.

— Tak, panie profesorze.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, odwracając się jeszcze za siebie z nieukrywaną dezaprobatą i wyraźnym obrzydzeniem. Był trochę wyprowadzony z równowagi, a przede wszystkim zaskoczony obecnością tego mężczyzny w zamku. Co on tu robi i jaki ma cel w tym Dumbledore sprowadzając go tu. Teraz już doskonale wiedział, dlaczego Snape’a nie było przez dwa tygodnie. Prawdopodobnie dyrektor kazał mu odnaleźć Karkarova i sprowadzić go do szkoły. Wchodząc przez portret Grubej Damy do pokoju wspólnego miał już w głowie tylko jedno pytanie, które brzmiało „Co planuje Dumbledore?”

**W tym samym czasie ...**

— Nie ukarałeś go? Przecież mierzył do nauczyciela! — Spojrzał na niego z irytacją i niedowierzaniem.

— Zamknij się — warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. — Nie będziesz mnie pouczać jak mam wychowywać uczniów.

— Pobłażasz mu, bo to jest Wielki Harry Potter. Czy tak? — spytał z drwiną w głosie, ale momentalnie tego pożałował, bo różdżka Snape’a niespodziewanie wbiła się w jego gardło.

Znał doskonale Severusa i wiedział, że ten nie żartuje i jest doskonałym mordercą; cichym mordercą na zlecenie. Wiele razy widział jak na usługach Czarnego Pana mordował niewinnych ludzi, a wtedy na jego twarzy nie można było dostrzec choćby cienia emocji. Podziwiał go za ten spokój i chłodne opanowanie. Często się nawet zastanawiał skąd u niego tyle chłodu i bezwzględności. Był nie tylko Mistrzem Eliksirów z umiejętności, którego korzystał Czarny Pan, ale także Cieniem Śmierci, jak niektórzy zwykli go nazywać. Nie każdy jednak ze Śmierciożerców wiedział, że Severus wykonywał ciche wyroki na niewygodnych dla Czarnego Pana osobach, które dość często zajmowały wysokie stanowiska w Ministerstwie. Był w tym perfekcyjny.

— Nie przeginaj, Karkarov, dobrze ci radzę — wysyczał mu do ucha, widząc, że mężczyzna pobladł.

— Powiedziałem ci wyraźnie, żebyś nie chodził jeszcze dziś w nocy po korytarzach — odpowiedział już spokojnie, opuszczając swoją różdżkę. — Nabawisz się tylko kłopotów. Ciesz się, że Potter nie rzucił w ciebie żadnym zaklęciem. — Spojrzał na niego chłodnym wzrokiem, ale już niepałającym mordem.

Mężczyzna spojrzał lekko zaskoczony na Snape’a.

— Na jego miejscu zrobiłbym tak samo — ciągnął chłodno swoją wypowiedz. — Zwłaszcza, gdybym znał _twoją_ przeszłość. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie w stronę zupełnie zszokowanego mężczyzny.

— To… to ten dzieciak… wie? — wyjąkał po chwili ciszy.

— Oczywiście, że tak — odrzekł chłodno, nie zwracając uwagi na jawne zaskoczenie mężczyzny. — Idź do swojej kwatery zanim jakiś inny uczeń na ciebie wpadnie na korytarzu i dojdzie do jakiejś tragedii.

Karkarov widząc, że Snape nie ma ochoty z nim rozmawiać na temat Pottera, czy jakikolwiek inny temat, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę swojej kwatery, którą przydzielił mu dyrektor. Wolał się nie narażać na natknięcie się na jakiegoś ucznia, czy profesora.

Mistrz Eliksirów natomiast udał się na obchód zamku, czy jacyś uczniowie nie wałęsają się po nocy. Noc zapowiadała się wyjątkowo spokojnie i około godziny drugiej w nocy profesor zdecydował się udać do swoich kwater mieszczących się w lochach. Odczuwał po długiej podróży lekkie zmęczenie i senność. W końcu za Igorem musiał pojechać, aż do Rosji. Miał on tam kilku dobrych znajomych, którzy mogli go bezpiecznie ukryć przed Czarnym Panem i właśnie u jednego z nich go znalazł. Przekonanie go po _dobroci_ , aby z powrotem wrócił do Anglii i Hogwartu zajęło mu dwa dni. Miał za zadanie przekazać mu list od dyrektora i namówić do powrotu, gwarantując ochronę. Podszedł do barku, który był dość dobrze wyposażony. Wyciągnął z niego wódkę i sok pomarańczowy. Wyczarował kilka kostek lodu i zrobił sobie dość silnego drinka. Po dwóch tygodniach uganiania się za Karkarovem mógł sobie pozwolić na małą przyjemność w postaci kilku promili we krwi. Ta podróż wymagała dyskrecji i nie mógł się rzucać w oczy. Ostatnio dość często zdarzało mu się pić. Lubił mugolskie trunki, choć czasami sam dodawał do nich kilka innych składników wzmacniających ich działanie. Usiadł w fotelu koło kominka z literatką w ręce, wpatrując się swoimi czarnymi, bezdennymi oczami w ogień.

Nie podobał mu się fakt, że w Hogwarcie jest Karkarov. Może i byli przyjaciółmi, ale nigdy nie byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Doskonale wiedział, że ten ich związek był po prostu podyktowany tym, że razem służyli jednemu Panu. Skrzywił się na samą myśl o Voldemorcie, o tym sadyście i bezdusznym okrutniku, który pozbawił życia wielu wspaniałych i niewinnych czarodziejów. Przeszłość zawsze go prześladowała i sprawiała ból. Co też planuje Albus w związku z tym mężczyzną? Wziął duży łyk trunku, a następnie odstawił literatkę na stolik, który stał obok fotela. Nie podzielał zdania dyrektora do sprowadzenia Karkarova, ale nie mógł mu się sprzeciwić, w końcu ten stary czarodziej, gdyby nie miał jakiegoś w tym interesu, to nie wpadłby na taki pomysł. Cholera, zaufał mu siedemnaście lat temu, więc czemu nie miałby i tym razem. Chociaż, gdy dyrektor powiedział mu o tym zadaniu, to lekko go zaskoczył. Na nic się zdały próby przekonania go, że ten mężczyzna jest nieobliczalny i jego chęć ratowania samego siebie może sprowadzić kłopoty na zamek, uczniów, czy Pottera… Szlag. No właśnie Potter. Uśmiechnął się złośliwe, patrząc nadal w kominek, z którego prawie cztery godziny temu rozmawiał z nim i Karkarovem Albus. Przeklęty smarkacz, czemu on zawsze musi się pakować w kłopoty i doprowadzać mnie tym samym do szału. Nie dość, że muszę mieć Pottera na oku, to jeszcze przyjdzie mi pilnować Karkarova, czy przypadkiem nie planuje powrócić do Czarnego Pana wykorzystując swoją obecną sytuację. Albo co gorsze, samemu unicestwić dzieciaka. W co ja się wplątałem? Zamknął oczy opadając bezwładnie na oparcie fotela.

  
............................................................

* ** _Sagitta_** _— strzała_

_* **Paries** — ściana_

 


	10. Chapter 10

**_10\. WSPOMNIENIA_ **

 

**~o~oOo~o~**

— Albusie, nie mówisz poważnie?

— Już zdecydowałem i nie zmienię zdania.

— Przecież dobrze wiesz, że on tam nie może zostać! — zirytował się Mistrz Eliksirów. — Nie w jego obecnej sytuacji. Nie po tym, co się wydarzyło w Ministerstwie Magii.

— Severusie, nie mów mi, że zacząłeś się martwić o Harry’ego. — Dumbledore utkwił zaskoczony wzrok w czarnych oczach mężczyzny, powodując jeszcze większą irytację Snape’a.

Sama świadomość, że przyszedł tu w sprawie Pottera, wywołała w nim wewnętrzny, mały szok. Bardzo wiele go kosztowała decyzja o tej rozmowie, więc nie potrzebował dodatkowych, i w dodatku złośliwych komentarzy ze strony dyrektora.

— Tu nie chodzi o to czy mnie interesuje los tego dzieciaka, czy nie! — warknął. — Jestem w końcu nauczycielem i wychowawcą. I moim obowiązkiem jest interesowanie się problemami moich uczniów...

— A co to ma do rzeczy? — Niebezpieczne iskierki pojawiły się w oczach starego mężczyzny i lekki uśmiech, który nie podobał się Severusowi zupełnie.

Severusa zawsze irytował i jednocześnie zadziwiał spokój dyrektora. Nie rozumiał go, a im dłużej go znał tym bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że nie wie o nim zupełnie nic. Jego stoicki spokój czasami by świętego wyprowadził z równowagi, a Mistrz Eliksirów bynajmniej nim nie był.  

— To, że od wydarzeń w Ministerstwie miałem swobodną możliwość obserwowania go na swoich zajęciach — odpowiedział już w miarę spokojnie, siadając w zaoferowanym przez gest ręki Dumbledore’a fotelu. Nie chciał się kłócić ani podnosić głosu, bo z doświadczenia wiedział, że w stosunku do dyrektora to nic nie da i jeżeli na coś się uprze to nikt nie jest w stanie wpłynąć na zmianę jego decyzji. — Nie jest z nim dobrze Albusie. — Wziął do ręki filiżankę z parującą kawą, którą zwykł częstować go dyrektor, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów przychodził do niego porozmawiać.

— Ja nic niepokojącego nie zauważyłem w jego zachowaniu. — Uniósł brwi, nie spuszczając wzroku z czarnych oczu Severusa, w których zaczęła znowu pojawiać się bezsilna irytacja i złość. — Nawet powiem, że radzi sobie z tym bardzo dobrze.

— Bo chcesz, aby tak było! — Prawie krzyknął z desperacją odkładając filiżankę z brzękiem na spodek. — Wiem że wierzysz, że Twój Złoty Dzieciak Gryffindoru pokona Czarnego Pana i zaprowadzi pokój na świecie — rzekł z ostrą ironią w głosie. — Może już nie jest dzieckiem. Ma szesnaście lat, ale nie oczekuj od niego, że złoży ofiarę z siebie, by zostać bohaterem Czarodziejskiego Świata. — Skrzywił się nieznacznie.

— Wcale tego nie oczekuję, a co do ofiar, to mam nadzieje, że to nie będzie koniecznie. — Spojrzał ze smutkiem w stronę Fawkesa, który czyścił sobie złote piórka. Zanim jednak to zrobił Snape zdążył zauważyć niepokój i zmęczenie w jego oczach.

— Czujesz się winny? — zwrócił się ponownie do Snape’a, którego zaskoczyło to pytanie. — Chodzisz od dwóch tygodni jak struty i nie możesz sobie znaleźć miejsca. Czy masz wyrzuty sumienia, że zginął Syriusz?

— Nie! Ten kundel nie ma nic do tego — warknął ze złością, choć tak naprawdę czuł się trochę winny.

— Bo widzisz, Severusie, ja się tak czuję — mówił pomału i wyraźnie, jakby nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Severusa. — Gdybym powiedział mu wcześniej jak bardzo ważne są te lekcje Oklumencji może by do tego nie doszło.

Mistrz Eliksirów zazgrzytał zębami, nie odzywając się i tylko wyraz jego oczu świadczył, że również się winił za to, że przerwał te przeklęte lekcje. Chociaż Potter nie wykazywał żadnej motywacji do nauki, a jakiekolwiek uwagi zupełnie do niego nie trafiały. W głębi chciał przekonać samego siebie, że małe zaangażowanie chłopaka do lekcji i bezczelne szpiegowanie jego wspomnień trochę go rozgrzesza za to, że przerwał te tragiczne zajęcia. No i tu się bardzo mylił. Miał wyrzuty sumienia i to cholerne. Wiedział doskonale, co Czarny Pan potrafi zrobić z umysłem człowieka. Jego umiejętność manipulowania cudzymi myślami, marzeniami i wspomnieniami może doprowadzić do obłędu ofiarę, którą sobie upatrzy. Może doprowadzić ją do trwałego obłędu i zupełnego otępienia umysłu. W dodatku miał on doskonały dostęp do umysłu Pottera poprzez wieź, która ich łączy.     

— Nie zmieni się tego, co się wydarzyło — przerwał chwilowe milczenie Albus. — W tym przypadku nie ma mowy o jakimkolwiek Zmieniaczu Czasu — westchnął.

— Tak, jasne — prychnął Severus, wracając z zamyślenia do swojej typowej chłodnej postawy. — Ten przeklęty Zmieniacz Czasu, dzięki któremu Święta Trójca uratowała Blacka!

Wiedział o nim. Dyrektor poinformował go o tej akcji ratowniczej, która odbyła się pod koniec trzeciego roku. Ale dopiero, gdy zaczęły się wakacje. Po tym wyznaniu Albusa był tak wściekły, że powiedział mu kilka niemiłych rzeczy, co dyrektor przyjął ze spokojem, zresztą jak zwykle. Mistrz Eliksirów był wdzięczny, że tego dnia, gdy Albus wyjaśnił mu cudowne zniknięcie Blacka, nie było już Pottera w Hogwarcie. Widok chłopaka mógł wywołać w nim niekontrolowane reakcje mordercze, a wtedy chłopak byłby naprawdę w opałach.

— Ależ Severusie…

— W porządku, nie zamierzam o nim rozmawiać — przerwał spokojnym tonem. — Wracając do rozmowy… Ten dzieciak się stacza, Albusie. Może tego nie widzisz, a on stara się to zagłuszyć w sobie. Jednak wewnątrz jest o krok od popełnienia głupstwa.

— Mówisz o nim, czy o sobie, Severusie?

— Na miłość boską, nie mieszaj do tego mojego życia prywatnego! — Spojrzał na niego z wyraźną niechęcią i niezadowoleniem, że ten miesza do tego jego prywatne sprawy i to jeszcze z przed szesnastu lat. Jednak nie uniósł się gniewem, co lekko zaskoczyło starego czarodzieja.

— Czasami mi się wydaje, że on jest bardziej podobny do ciebie niż do Jamesa – ciągnął dalej, nie zważając na błysk mordu, który pojawił się w czarnych oczach po usłyszeniu znienawidzonego imienia i tego niedorzecznego porównania. — Tak samo uparty i zamknięty w sobie.

— Nie jest! Dobrze wiesz, że nie mam nic wspólnego z rodziną Pottera. Poza tym, że Lili... — zamilkł, jakby chciał powiedzieć za dużo i w jego oczach na moment pojawiły się wyraźne oznaki ciepła, które natychmiast zastąpił chłód.

— Tak, Severusie? — Wzrok starego mężczyzny niebezpiecznie się wyostrzył i pojawiło się w jego oczach zainteresowanie.

— Nieważne — przerwał trochę zmieszany. — Moim zadaniem powinieneś go przenieś z Privet Drive. Najlepiej do Weasleyów. W końcu są dla niego bardziej rodziną niż ci mugole. — Skrzywił się lekko wymawiając ostatni wyraz. — Sądzę, że Molly nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.

— Nie mogę — powiedział, wstając. — Musi tam zostać i na tym koniec, Severusie. Jeśli masz do mnie jeszcze jakąś sprawę to mów, bo mam trochę pracy.

Mistrz Eliksirów doskonale wiedział, że to koniec rozmowy.

— Nie, nie mam. W takim razie, nie będę ci zajmował więcej czasu, Albusie. — Mówiąc to wstał z fotela i skierował się do wyjścia. — Dziękuję za rozmowę... i kawę.

— Nie ma za co, Severusie. Przychodź, kiedy chcesz.    

 

Snape po wyjściu z gabinetu dyrektora był zły i wyprowadzony z równowagi. Cholera, może i był beznadziejnym, zgorzkniałym, złośliwym belfrem jak określają go uczniowie, ale na Merlina, nie był ślepy. Wypełnił go niepokój na samą myśl, że miałby rację. Dojście do lochów zajęło mu zaledwie chwilę i nawet nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się w swojej kwaterze. Severus miotał się po niej zerkając co chwila na zegarek, który wskazywał dwudziestą pierwszą. Podczas wakacji zwykle miał czas na zajmowanie się eksperymentami i wykonywaniem eliksirów dla Szpitala Świętego Munga, a także dla Poppy, szkolnej pielęgniarki. Jednak dziś był tak rozkojarzony, że pewnie by wysadził swoje prywatne laboratorium przy sporządzaniu najprostszego eliksiru. Wolał więc nie ryzykować i tylko przechadzał się po komnacie pogrążony w swoich czarnych myślach. Miał zamiar napić się czegoś mocniejszego, ale gdy otworzył barek zrezygnował i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko kominka. Jakoś go nie przekonały argumenty Albusa. Przecież widać było, że ten dzieciak jest na skraju załamania nerwowego.

— Cholera, Albus ma rację. Jest tak podobny do mnie. Wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem… — wyszeptał do siebie. 

Ta myśl, była bardzo irytująca. On Severus Snape współczuje Harry’emu Potterowi. Nie tylko współczuje, ale się martwi o tego bachora.

 — Cholerny Potter! Cholerne życie! —  krzyknął na głos i schował twarz w dłoniach.

Wiedział, że dzieciak zabija swój ból, tłumiąc go w sobie, ale długo tego nie wytrzyma, zupełnie jak on. Gdyby nie dyrektor szesnaście lat temu już dawno by nie żył. Czasem zastanawia się, czy nie byłoby lepiej dla niego i innych gdyby umarł. No, ale Albus go potrzebuje, zaufał mu i pomógł, a nawet zaoferował przyjaźń. Czemu on wtedy musiał mu przeszkodzić. Cholera, cholera, cholera… zabiłem tylu niewinnych ludzi z zimną krwią, a nie umiałem sam ze sobą skończyć. Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Wtedy popełnienie samobójstwa poprzez truciznę było dla niego zbyt łatwym i bezbolesnym wyjściem. Chciał cierpieć po tym, co Lili przeżyła i nie chciał już dłużej żyć. Nie mógł i nie potrafił spojrzeć jej w oczy. Gdyby ona umarła, to byłaby jego wina. A ten jej wzrok, gdy dowiedziała się od dyrektora, co chciał zrobić, prześladuje go do dzisiaj. Był w nich strach mieszany z przerażeniem i ta cudowna troska i miłość, której nie był wart. Nie po tym, co zrobił. Ona była silniejsza od niego i to wiedział. Wiedziała o nim więcej niż ktokolwiek z jego przyjaciół. Zastanawiał się zawsze, czy można kochać miłością doskonałą, a gdy patrzyła mu prosto w oczy był wręcz pewny, że ona potrafiłaby w ten sposób kochać. Ona tak kochała.

— Głupi Potter. — Uśmiechnął się smutno. — Głupi nieszczęśliwy dzieciak.

Snape wstał z fotela już trochę spokojniejszy i spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad kominkiem. Była na nim dwudziesta trzecia. Doskonale wiedział, co powinien zrobić i to go niepokoiło. Westchnął, wstając z fotela i ubrał długi, czarny płaszcz wiszący na jego oparciu. Następnie wyszedł po cichu z zamku i skierował się w stronę polany, tuż koło Zakazanego Lasu. Gdy stanął na wzgórzu rozejrzał się po zboczu czy nikt go nie widział i zerknął w stronę wieży, gdzie mieścił się gabinet Dumbledore’a. W jego oknie nadal świeciło się światło. Noc była ciepła, a jasny sierp księżyca lśnił wysoko na niebie. 

— Będę miał kłopoty... — powiedział do siebie, wyciągając z kieszeni płaszcza różdżkę.

— Privet Drive 4 — powiedział wyraźnie i machnął różdżką.

Cichy trzask deportacji i na polanie po wysokim mężczyźnie w czarnym, długim płaszczu nie było już śladu…

**~o~oOo~o~**

— Dzień dobry — odezwał się ciepły, kobiecy głos i zaskoczony mężczyzna w długiej, czarnej szacie odwrócił się za siebie, aby zlokalizować osobę, do której on należał. Przed nim stała bardzo ładna, młoda kobieta i ten widok trochę go onieśmielił.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział chłodno, ale nie spuszczał zaciekawionego wzroku z kobiety.

— Jeśli się nie mylę… — odezwała się tym razem trochę niepewnie z powodu przenikliwego wzroku mężczyzny. — Jest pan nauczycielem od Eliksirów. Severus Snape, jak mniemam?

— Tak. A z kim ja mam przyjemność? — Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, co wywołało lekki rumieniec na jej twarzy. Akcent, z jakim mówiła wskazywał, że powinna być Rosjanką, ale jej rodzaj urody wykluczał to pochodzenie.

— Och, przepraszam. Jestem Jesica Winston. — Tak, nie była Rosjanką, bo imię i nazwisko ma typowo angielskie, rozważał w myślach Mistrz Eliksirów pochłonięty analizowaniem nieznajomej. — Jestem nauczycielką od Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami. Dyrektor poprosił mnie, abym w tym roku objęła to stanowisko.

Ta wiadomość okazała się jak kubeł zimnej wody. Oprzytomniał z podziwiania walorów urody pani Winston i spojrzał na nią z jawną niechęcią, a równocześnie z niedowierzaniem.

— Pani… Uczy… Obrony…? — wysyczał, lekko się nad nią pochylając.

— Severusie? — rozległ się spokojny głos dyrektora i Snape spojrzał z wyrzutem w jego stronę. — Czy mogę cię prosić na słówko? — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco w stronę lekko przestraszonej kobiety.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział chłodno. — Ma _pan_ niesamowite wyczucie czasu, dyrektorze. — Mówiąc to, spojrzał w stronę nowej nauczycielki.

— Wiem. — Uśmiechnął się Dumbledore, a w jego oczach pojawiły się wesołe ogniki. — Pani nam wybaczy. — Skinął głową w stronę kobiety.   

— Tak… Oczywiście. — Uśmiechnęła się blado utkwiwszy niepewny wzrok w czarnych oczach Snape’a i ruszyła w stronę Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

Natomiast Dumbledore z Mistrzem Eliksirów weszli do pustej sali lekcyjnej, aby nikt im nie przeszkodził w rozmowie.

— Albusie, i tym razem mi odmówiłeś bycia nauczycielem od tej przeklętej Obrony — zirytował się. — Pogodziłem się z tym. Ale żeby na to stanowisko zatrudniać kobietę! — Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie wiedziałem, że masz coś przeciwko kobietom. — Zaiskrzyły zaciekawione oczy dyrektora.

— Nie. Nie mam! — Podniósł nieznacznie głos, ale z nutą rozpaczy. — Po prostu kobiety nie nadają się do uczenia tego przedmiotu. To nie leży w ich naturze.

— Przesadzasz. — Przesunął ręką po swojej długiej białej brodzie. — To bardzo inteligentna i wymagająca kobieta.

— Inteligentna? — prychnął z pogardą.

— Severus! — Ciepły głos nabrał nagle stanowczości.

— Świetnie — westchnął Mistrz Eliksirów w geście poddania. — Najpierw Karkarov, a teraz jeszcze ta, jak jej tam… 

— Jesica Winston. Severusie.

— Tak. Racja, Jesica Winston. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Czy jest pewna. — Jego ton głosu spoważniał i spojrzał przenikliwie w oczy dyrektora, których wyraz wystarczył za odpowiedź.

— Nie wiem o niej zbyt wiele — zaczął spokojnie. — Dlatego chciałbym, abyś to sprawdził.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko. Severus spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. W końcu dyrektor jak zwykle ma za dobre serce i zatrudnia wszystkich, którzy są w potrzebie i w ten sposób pakuje się w kłopoty. No, ale jemu również pomógł wiedząc, że był Śmierciożercą, więc nie może krytykować jego postępowania. Może go jedynie wspierać na ile jest w stanie.

— No dobrze — westchnął. — Potrzebuję jej wszystkie dokumenty, jakimi dysponujesz.

— W porządku, dostarczę ci je.

— Jak je przejrzę, to spróbuję się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć.

— Dziękuję. Chodźmy na ucztę, pewnie wszyscy na nas czekają. — Uśmiechnął się starzec.

— Na pana, dyrektorze, na pewno, bo mój widok chyba nie wszystkich ucieszy. — Na jego twarzy pojawił się tak dobrze znany złośliwy uśmieszek.

— Och, odpuściłbyś tym dzieciakom…

— Miały dwa dodatkowe tygodnie wolnego. — Jego oczy niebezpiecznie zabłyszczały. — Poza tym, muszę dbać o przydomek Wrednego Nietoperza Hogwartu. — Uśmiechnął się, co zwykł rzadko robić, więc Albus tylko pokiwał głową, zostawiając wypowiedź przyjaciela bez komentarza. — Nie dość, że mam Karkarova na głowie, to jeszcze tą młódkę... — powiedział do siebie, otwierając drzwi klasy.

— Ma trzydzieści lat.

— Hm… — Spojrzał na Dumbledore’a zaskoczony.

— Mówiłem, że ma trzydzieści lat. Nie jest młódką, a kobietą — odpowiedział z jawną wesołością. — I to w dodatku bardzo piękną. — Mrugnął do zdezorientowanego mężczyzny. 

— Nie zauważyłem — syknął po chwili, choć tak naprawdę musiał staremu przyznać rację.

Jak dłużej się nad tym zastanowić była ładna i bardzo seksowna, a zapach jej perfum tylko podkreślał jej kobiecość. Gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali, już wszystkie miejsca były zajęte. Niektórym uczniom widok Snape’a odebrał apetyt tak jak przypuszczał, zwłaszcza, że od progu przywitał ich jadowitym uśmiechem, który wyraźnie mówił „Koniec wakacji. Teraz się za was wezmę”. Jedynie Harry nie był zaskoczony jego widokiem. Ron i Hermiona wyglądali na zaskoczonych jak większość uczniów, gdyż Harry zdecydował się nie mówić im, co przytrafiło mu się jak wracał ze szlabanu od Filcha. Snape podszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego i usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu, między McGonagall, a nauczycielem od Obrony. W tym przypadku nauczycielce, która spojrzała na niego niepewnie, gdy zajął miejsce. Odwdzięczył się jej wzrokiem pełnym chłodu i niechęci, co poskutkowało i zmieszana odwróciła wzrok.

— Zanim zaczniemy jeść, chciałbym ogłosić kilka informacji — zabrzmiał głos Dumbledore’a i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z zainteresowaniem. Zwłaszcza, że przy stole nauczycielskim pojawił się Karkarov, były dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Dumstrung.

— Jak już zauważyliście profesor Snape jest już z nami, więc od tego poniedziałku będą się już odbywać normalne lekcje Eliksirów.   

Sale wypełniły szepty i insynuacje gdzie do tej pory podziewał się ich Mistrz Eliksirów.

— I jeszcze jedna informacja. — Spojrzał w stronę Karkarova, który przy stole siedział po jego lewej stronie. — Gościmy w Hogwarcie profesora Igora Karkarova. Z tego powodu zdecydowałem się ponownie otworzyć „Klub Pojedynków”… — Na sali wybuchła wrzawa, a szepty stały się głośniejsze. — Cisza! — Podniósł dłoń dyrektor uśmiechając się. — Będą odbywać się dwa razy w tygodniu od dziś za dwa tygodnie. Nadzór nad uczestnikami klubu będzie sprawować profesor Karkarov i profesor Snape. — Spojrzał w stronę Severusa, który lekko skinął głowę na potwierdzenie tych słów. — To by było na tyle. Dokładne dni i godziny zostaną wywieszone na tablicy informacyjnej. Życzę smacznego. — Klasnął w ręce i na stołach pojawiły się wszystkie potrawy, jakie można sobie wymarzyć. Nie tracąc czasu wszyscy wzięli się za jedzenie.

— Harry, nie ziewaj przy stole. — Spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą Hermiona.

— Jestem śpiąąący, Herm. Wykończył mnie ten szlaban.

— Sam sobie jesteś winny. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Nie trzeba było wywoływać bójki.

— Gdyby on tego nie zrobił, to ja bym mu przyłożył. — zirytował się rudzielec. — On cię obraził, Herm.

— Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni raz — odpowiedziała od niechcenia dziewczyna, choć w głębi serca była im wdzięczna za te słowa.

Malfoy posunął się za daleko mówiąc przy wszystkich, że skoro Krum ją nie uszczęśliwił to on może to zrobić, jeśli ona ładnie go poprosi. Wtedy Harry nie wytrzymał i walnął go z całej siły, akurat w momencie, kiedy przyszła McGonagall. W konsekwencji oberwał szlaban. Miał szczęście, że nauczycielka usłyszała całe zajście, bo w przeciwnym razie miałby dużo poważniejsze kłopoty.   

— Co on tu robi? — zirytował się rudzielec, spoglądając na stół nauczycielski.

— Nie słyszałeś, Ron. Będzie opiekunem Klubu Pojedynków — odpowiedziała Ginny.

— Nie o to mi chodzi? — warknął.

— A o co? — odwarknęła urażona dziewczyna.

— Nie ważne. — Spojrzał na Harry’ego i Hermionę.

— Coś ukrywacie?

— Nie, nic nie ukrywamy. — Uśmiechnął się do niej Harry, a następnie spojrzał w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego i jego wzrok skrzyżował się ze wzrokiem Karkarova. 

Jego też zastanawiała obecność tego mężczyzny, a szczególnie plany Dumbledore’a co do jego osoby.

***

Poniedziałek nadszedł bardzo szybko ku rozpaczy Harry’ego i wszystkich uczniów, którzy tego dnia mieli pierwsze zajęcia Eliksirów w tym roku szkolnym. Obrona przed Ciemnymi Mocami minęła wyjątkowo szybko. Profesor Winston na zakończenie zajęć zadała im wypracowanie na temat znanego im już zaklęcia Imperiusa. Mieli dokładnie opisać objawy, jakimi charakteryzuje się osoba pod wpływem tego zaklęcia i sposoby jej uwolnienia od działania tego Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego. Przez ostatnią godzinę lekcji ćwiczyła to zaklęcie na nich, aby sprawdzić, do jakiego stopnia są na niego odporni. Było to zarządzenie dyrektora, a tym samym zezwolenie na jego użycie podczas lekcji, ale nie zezwolenie na jego naukę. Według programu nauczania zaklęcia Niewybaczalne obowiązkowe są na siódmym roku i to tylko przez te osoby, które wybierają Owutemy z Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami. Z powodu zaistniałej sytuacji Dumbledore zdecydował się przyspieszyć naukę tych zaklęć. Na czwartym roku mieli już możliwość zapoznać się z nimi, przynajmniej wizualnie, wiec mieli już jakąś wiedzę na ich temat.

Po Obronie uczniowie mieli dwie godziny wolnego przed nieszczęsnymi zajęciami z Eliksirów. Harry razem z Hermioną zdecydowali się spędzić ten czas w pokoju wspólnym i powtórzyć sobie materiał, gdyż byli prawie pewni, że Snape może im zrobić test. Ron posłał im współczujące spojrzenie i sam poszedł na swoje zajęcia z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Hagrid zapowiedział im, że pokaże im dziś coś specjalnego i Ron miał ochotę podarować sobie tą lekcję. Zwłaszcza, że słowo „specjalnego” nie wróżyło nic dobrego, a tylko wypełniło go niepokojem.     

Gdy uczniowie znaleźli się pod klasą, drzwi były już otwarte wiec weszli do środka. Snape spojrzał na swoją grupę Owutemową z wyraźnym współczuciem, co tylko jeszcze bardziej wystraszyło uczniów. Grupa była niewielka, liczyła czternaście osób i chyba była najmniejsza, ze wszystkich grup Owutemowych. Nie bez powodu. W końcu nauczycielem był Snape, najbardziej wredny profesor Hogwartu. Trzy czwarte klasy było tu z musu, gdyż zawód, który chcieli wykonywać w przyszłości wymagał kontynuacji tego przedmiotu.

— Zajmijcie miejsca — odpowiedział chłodno, siadając na krawędzi biurka i biorąc dziennik do ręki. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, zresztą jak zwykle.

Przejrzał listę obecności, a następnie spojrzał po obecnych i odłożył go z powrotem na biurko. Znał wyniki Sumów wszystkich uczniów klas szóstych, ale McGonagall dopiero wczoraj rano dała mu listę tych, którzy odważnie zdecydowali się chodzić na jego zajęcia. Zanim wyjechał z Hogwartu na poszukiwanie Karkarova, wyraźnie zaznaczył, że nie przyjmie na swoje zajęcia żadnego ucznia, który ma poniżej Wybitny z Sumów. Musiała się zgodzić, bo to on był wykładowcą tego przedmiotu. Poza tym, Snape odkąd zaczął pracować w Hogwarcie, na swoje Owutemy przyjmował tylko i wyłącznie Wybitnych i nie robił żadnych wyjątków. Ona doskonale to wiedziała, więc nie zapisywała uczniów na listę z poniżej „W”, bo Mistrz Eliksirów już na pierwszej lekcji wyprosiłby ich z zajęć.

— Nie przyjmuje na swoje zajęcia uczniów, którzy na Sumach nie uzyskali oceny Wybitny. — Ton głosu był chłodny, a jego wzrok zatrzymywał się na każdym uczniu po kolei. — Tak się składa, że wszyscy tu obecni dostali dokładnie taki stopień. Co do niektórych to szczerze się zastanawiam jakim cudem w ogóle zaliczyli ten przedmiot. Nie mówiąc o tym, że zaliczyli go na „W”. — Spojrzał wymownie w stronę Harry’ego, który lekko się zmieszał, ale nie spuścił wzroku z czarnych, lodowatych oczu profesora. W środku Harry czuł złość i żal, ale jego oczy nie wyrażały tych uczuć. Nauczyciel kontynuował: — Ci musieli mieć więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. — Uśmiechnął się w złośliwym grymasie, co wywołało chichot uczniów Slytherinu, na co Snape tylko rzucił im upominające spojrzenie.

Następnie machnął różdżką w kierunku tablicy, na której pojawiły zagadnienia z tematyki Eliksirów Leczniczych.

— Na początku tego roku zajmiemy się bardzo obszernie eliksirami leczniczymi i antidotami. To bardzo szeroki dział i sądzę, że uporamy się z nim dopiero koło stycznia. Oczywiście nie muszę przypominać, że każdy z całości tego działu będzie dokładnie przepytany. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby ktokolwiek dostał niższą ocenę niż Powyżej Oczekiwań. — Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Jak już pewnie wiecie od ubiegłych roczników, na każdej lekcji robię z teorii poprzedzającej test. Liczę, że oceny również będą „P”, lub  „W”  w innym przypadku ja decyduje, czy dana osoba z niższą oceną będzie musiała ją poprawić. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie patrząc na czwórkę uczniów z Gryffindoru. — Resztę moich wymagań doskonale znacie, a jeśli nie to radzę sobie przypomnieć. Zanim przejdziemy do lekcji wyciągnijcie coś do pisania. — Machnął różdżką w stronę kartek leżących na biurku, które uniosły się w powietrze i wylądowały przed każdym uczniem. — Zrobimy sobie mały test wiadomości z tamtego roku. — Mina wszystkim momentalnie zrzedła ku zadowoleniu nauczyciela. — Sprawdzimy, co zapamiętaliście. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Test zawierał dwadzieścia pięć pytań, na które trzeba było udzielić szczegółowej odpowiedzi. Mieli na to półtorej godziny. Po tym czasie Snape zebrał prace i zaczął wykładać temat o podziale eliksirów leczniczych i ich roli w medycynie. Na szczęście nie mieli żadnych zajęć praktycznych tylko suchą teorię, z której zapowiedział im test na następną lekcje. Ku zaskoczeniu klasy profesor nie dał nikomu szlabanu ani nie odebrał punktów, pomimo że Malfoy dwa razy rzucił w Harry’ego kulką z papieru, co chłopak zupełnie zignorował. Doskonale wiedział, że Snape uważnie mu się przygląda, więc nie chciał wpakować się w kłopoty zaraz na pierwszych zajęciach. Snape przy drugiej próbie sprowokowania Potter’a nie wytrzymał i zwrócił się do Malfoya z zapytaniem, czy nie zechciałby poprowadzić lekcji skoro tak dobrze zna materiał, że ma czas na zajmowanie się czymś innym. Malfoy pod wpływem tej uwagi się zarumienił i nie odzywał się do końca lekcji ku wyraźnemu zadowoleniu Snape’a. Nie chciał odejmować punktów swojemu Domowi, ale nie mógł tolerować takiego zachowania. Nawet, jeżeli Draco był synem jego starego przyjaciela Lucjusza.

— Na dziś wystarczy. Możecie się rozejść — powiedział, mażąc tablice zaklęciem.

— Potter. Ty zostań — zwrócił się do chłopaka, który kończył pakować swoje rzeczy.

— Tak, panie profesorze — odpowiedział grzecznie, siadając z powrotem w ławce. Hermiona wychodząc posłała mu ciepłe, podnoszące na duchu spojrzenie. W sumie był wdzięczny, że Snape kazał mu zostać, bo chciał zapytać go o lekcje Oklumencji i Czarnej Magii. Nie wiedział jak to zrobić, zwłaszcza, że czuł się trochę głupio z powodu tego zdarzenia z Karkarovem. Choć nie zmieniało to jego stosunku do tego mężczyzny, któremu za grosz nie ufał, a wręcz pogardzał nim.

— Podejdź, Potter. — Wskazał miejsce w ławce przed swoim biurkiem, gdy zostali w klasie sami.    

— Jednak zdecydowałeś się chodzić na moje zajęcia? — zapytał z nutą złośliwości w głosie.

— Tak. Chcę zostać aurorem — odpowiedział pewnie, modląc się w duchu, aby Snape nie wyrzucił go z tych zajęć.

— Mam nadzieję, że wziąłeś sobie do serca to co ci powiedziałem? — Tym razem znikł jad z jego głosu, widząc pewność i determinacje w oczach tego chłopaka. — Jak nie będziesz przykładał się do nauki i nie poprawisz swoich wyników z praktyki przyrządzania eliksirów, to wylatujesz z zajęć. Zrozumiano? — Zatopił swój wzrok w tych zielonych dobrze mu znanych oczach.

— Tak, profesorze.

— W porządku. Możesz odejść.

— Profesorze?

— Co znowu? — zapytał lekko poirytowany, choć się domyślał, o co chłopak chciał zapytać. 

— Chciałem zapytać… co z lekcjami Oklumencji i… Czarnej Magii? — zaczął niepewnie widząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy. — Chciałem wiedzieć, czy profesor mógłby mnie nadal uczyć?

Zapadło chwilowe milczenie, podczas którego Harry coraz bardziej zaczynał się denerwować. Wprawdzie Snape uczył go w Zakonie, ale nie jest powiedziane, że zgodzi się kontynuować te zajęcia podczas roku szkolnego.

— Oklumencja na razie raz w tygodniu, w środy o osiemnastej. Jedna godzina, bo później jest kolacja — odpowiedział spokojnie, ku uldze chłopaka. — Sprawdzimy jak będzie ci szło i radzę, aby były postępy, bo nie zamierzam tracić na ciebie czasu.

Trochę ta uwaga zabolała Harry’ego, bo Oklumencję opanował już naprawdę nieźle. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać.       

— Co do Czarnej Magii… — Skrzywił się lekko. — Szczerze mówiąc, miałem nadzieję, że dasz sobie z nią spokój. — Spojrzał na chłopaka, który nic nie odpowiedział i tylko spuścił wzrok. — W piątki — westchnął zrezygnowany. — Również jedna godzina o osiemnastej.

Harry spojrzał na Snape’a z ogromną wdzięcznością i ulgą, na co Snape lekko się zmieszał, gdyż ten chłopak zwykł na niego patrzeć z niechęcią i nienawiścią.

— A teraz won stąd, zanim się rozmyślę. — Spojrzał na niego najbardziej lodowatym spojrzeniem, na jakie go było w tej chwili stać, by nie pokazać po sobie zaskoczenia, jakie wywołał w nim ten zielonooki chłopak.

— Dziękuję, profesorze i do widzenia. — Uśmiechnął się do niego i pobiegł w stronę drzwi, zostawiając zdezorientowanego Mistrza Eliksirów samego.

Za drzwiami wpadł na Hermionę, która zdecydowała się poczekać na przyjaciela i w razie potrzeby podniesienia go na duchu. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że raczej po takich rozmowach jest przybity. Jednak tym razem mile się zaskoczyła widząc uśmiechniętą twarz chłopaka.

— Harry, dobrze się czujesz? — zapytała niepewnie.

— Wspaniale. — Wyszczerzył do niej zęby. — Snape powiedział, że jak się nie przyłożę do Eliksirów to wylecę z zajęć.

— I to cię cieszy?

Konsternacja pojawiła się na jej twarzy.

— O oczywiście. W końcu nie wyrzucił mnie od razu. — Puścił do niej oczko, na co zaczęła chichotać.

— Niby racja. Może cię wyrzucić na następnej lekcji. — Posłała mu złośliwy uśmieszek.

— No wiesz, Herm… — jęknął w udawanej rozpaczy. — Masz dar dołowania człowieka.

— Opanowałam to do perfekcji. — Chłopak przewrócił oczami.

— Wiesz, Snape zgodził się udzielać mi dalej lekcji Oklumencji — dodał po chwili już całkiem poważnie.

— To wspaniale. — Spojrzała na niego mile zaskoczona. — Kiedy będziesz miał te lekcje?

— W środy i… w piątki o osiemnastej.

Zrobiło mu się trochę głupio, że okłamuje przyjaciółkę.

Ale przecież nie powie jej, że uczył się Czarnej Magii od dwóch miesięcy i teraz będzie kontynuował te lekcje w szkole.

— No to będziesz miał sporo zajęć i mało czasu na przyjemności. — Spojrzała na niego z troską.

No tak, o tym nie pomyślał. Dodatkowe zajęcia to dodatkowe obowiązki.

— Jakoś sobie poradzę, Herm.

— Wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. — Uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

— Tak, wiem. Jesteś kochana, wiesz? — Objął ją i dał jej całusa w policzek. Zaskoczona dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko, ale przytuliła go mocno jakby w obawie, że mogłaby go stracić. Przez jedną chwilę poczuła, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie wiedziała co i przestraszyła się tego uczucia.

***

We wtorek koło siedemnastej Harry zdecydował się pójść do biblioteki i poszukać coś na wypracowanie, które miał napisać na transmutacje dla McGonagall. Gdyby na zajęcia pojawił się bez niego to opiekunka, by się wściekła i dostałby szlaban. Nie bardzo miał ochotę pisać to wypracowanie, bo wolał poczytać trochę na temat Czarnej Magii. No, ale lekcje są ważniejsze. Gdyby się opuścił w nauce, to Snape na pewno by przerwał jego dodatkowe zajęcia. Więc chcąc nie chcąc, dotarł do biblioteki, gdzie ku jego zaskoczeniu było już pełno uczniów. Widząc, że nie ma gdzie usiąść, podszedł do bibliotekarki i poprosił, aby wypożyczyła mu „Jak zostać Animagiem.” Pani Pince znikła na moment między regałami i przyniosła mu książkę, o którą prosił i lekko zdziwiona zapytała, czy na pewno o tą mu chodziło. Hermiona poradziła mu, aby wypożyczył właśnie tą, bo jest w niej najwięcej wiadomości na ten temat. I zaznaczyła, że jest ona dopiero na siódmym roku obowiązkowa. Potwierdził, że to ta książka i już miał z nią wyjść, gdy przy oknie zaraz koło działu na temat Eliksirów, zobaczył Marka Evansa pochylonego nad jakimś grubym tomiskiem. Nie widział go od momentu przydziału do Domów, czyli ponad dwa tygodnie. Był ciekawy jak sobie radzi. Zwłaszcza, że chłopak trafił do Slytherinu.

— Mogę się dosiąść? — Niebieskie, zaskoczone oczy spojrzały na niego ciekawie, unosząc się znad czytanej książki. — Jeśli nie chcesz…

— Nie. Jasne, siadaj — przerwał mu Mark, uśmiechając się. — Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś.

— Zaskoczyłem? To znaczy? — Spojrzał pytająco na niego, siadając po przeciwnej stronie stołu.

— No to, że jesteś Gryfonem, a ja Ślizgonem — odpowiedział niepewnie, ale nadal nie spuszczał z niego zaciekawionych oczu.

— A, o to ci chodzi. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko Harry. — Daj spokój, Mark. Przecież to nie ma znaczenia, z którego się jest Domu.

— No, ale ty i Malfoy się nienawidzicie. — Spojrzał z lekkim strachem na Harry’ego, którego oczy zalśniły blaskiem wyraźnej niechęci.

Harry zauważył jego zmieszanie i uśmiechnął się uspakajająco.

— To nie zupełnie tak — zaczął spokojnie. — Ja nie przepadam za Malfoyem nie dlatego, że ja jestem z Gryffindoru, a on z Slytherinu. Nasza wzajemna niechęć pojawiła się jeszcze zanim zostaliśmy przydzieleni do Domów. — Mark spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zainteresowany. — Poznaliśmy się jeszcze na ulicy Pokątnej, gdy robiliśmy zakupy do szkoły. Ja go nie lubię za to jaki jest i co sobą reprezentuje. Nie za to, że jest Ślizgonem. Mógłby być z każdego innego Domu i nie lubiłbym go tak samo. Nie można osądzać wszystkich według jednej miary.

— Ale z reguły Slytherin nie lubi Gryffindoru — odpowiedział Mark. — Widać to szczególnie na Eliksirach. — Trochę się skrzywił, a Harry nie mógł sobie odpuścić i zaśmiał się szczerze.

— No, ale czemu się dziwisz? To wasz opiekun i pobłaża wam tak samo jak nasza opiekunka nam. Wiesz, czasami mam wrażenie, że to wojna raczej naszych opiekunów niż uczniów.

— Tak. To bardzo prawdopodobne — zaśmiał się Mark.

— Powiem ci coś, co na drugim roku nauki powiedział mi bardzo mądry, stary człowiek „To nasze świadome wybory decydują o tym, kim jesteśmy”. Pamiętaj o tym. — Uśmiechnął się. A czego tak poza tym się uczysz? — Spojrzał na książkę leżącą przed Markiem.

— Zaklęć — jęknął. — Muszę opanować na jutro Wirgardium Leviosa.

— A to. — Uśmiechnął się Harry. — Zobaczmy jak ci wychodzi.

— _Wingardiuuum Leviosa!_  — wypowiedział chłopak, unosząc różdżkę w stronę piórka, które leżało na stole. – No widzisz nic się nie dzieje. Już pięć razy próbowałem i nie wiem co robię źle.

— Wymawiasz źle _Wingardium_. Powiedz jeszcze raz, ale tym razem przez jedno „u”, a nie trzy.

Przypomniał sobie radę Hermiony i wydarzenia z pierwszego roku. Na samo wspomnienie lekko się uśmiechnął.

— _Wingardium Leviosa!_ — Piórko poszybowało w górę. — Udało mi się! — krzyknął zachwycony, ale zaraz mina mu zrzedła, bo piórko spadło z powrotem na stół.

— Udało się, ale musisz być skupionym, aby zaklęcie go utrzymało w powietrzu — zaczął się śmiać i Mark dołączył do niego, wybuchając również śmiechem.

— Harry…

— Co jest, Neville? — Odwrócił się za siebie.

— O cześć, Mark. — Uśmiechnął się do niego na co Mark kiwnął głową. 

— Profesor McGonagall chce abyś przyszedł do jej gabinetu.

— Dzięki, Neville. Trzymaj się, Mark.

— Cześć, Harry. I dzięki.

— Nie ma za co. — Wziął wypożyczoną książkę i wyszedł z Nevill’em z biblioteki, a Mark ponownie wypowiedział zaklęcie i jego piórko uniosło się do góry zataczając kręgi.


	11. Chapter 11

**_11\. ZIELONE OCZY PEGAZA_ **

****

— Jak MOGŁEŚ? — Nagle zabrzmiał wściekły głos przerywając ciszę.

— Nie wrzeszcz tak, Ron! — warknął zirytowany i zaskoczony chłopak patrząc na zdenerwowanego przyjaciela, który przerwał mu pisanie wypracowania na Transmutację. Profesor McGonagall stała się ostatnio okropnie złośliwa i strasznie wymagająca. Zresztą od początku roku wszyscy nauczyciele wydawali się bardziej podenerwowani. W końcu zaczęła się druga wojna i nawet uczniowie mieli obawy, czy szkoła naprawdę jest bezpiecznym miejscem. Chociaż zastosowane środki bezpieczeństwa były oparte na bardzo zaawansowanej magii i sam dyrektor obłożył zamek bardzo silnymi zaklęciami obronnymi. — Jesteś w bibliotece. 

— Właśnie wracam od McGonagall! — powiedział ze złością, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Harry’ego.

Bibliotekarka gdzieś wyszła i w tej chwili byli sami. Nie licząc kilku uczniów siedzących o kilka stołów dalej, w dalszej części pomieszczenia. Teraz unieśli znad książek głowy z zaciekawieniem im się przyglądając.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał spokojnie Harry, ale trochę wyprowadzony z równowagi zachowaniem przyjaciela.

— Powiedziała, że chciała abyś z powrotem został szukającym Gryffindoru i Kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha! — wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem, patrząc ze złością na bruneta .

— No, tak. Wczoraj złożyła mi taką propozycję — odrzekł spokojnie, przyglądając się ze zdziwieniem rudzielcowi. — Neville mi powiedział, że chciała ze mną o czymś porozmawiać. Gdy poszedłem do gabinetu powiedziała, że ta głupia ustawa Umbridge, która mnie dożywotnio dyskwalifikowała z gry nie obowiązuje i mogę wrócić do drużyny. 

— To czemu do jasnej cholery ODMÓWIŁEŚ! — Tym razem wrzasnął, uderzając pięścią o blat stołu.

Pozostali uczniowie słysząc to, zaczęli szeptać między sobą wyraźnie zaskoczeni i zaciekawieni. Harry Potter był najlepszym szukającym jakiego mieli Gryfoni. W końcu już w pierwszej klasie dostał się do drużyny, co nie jest łatwe, jeżeli nie ma się talentu do tego sportu. A ten chłopak wyraźnie go miał.

— Uspokój się — syknął Harry, który zaczynał tracić cierpliwość pod wpływem wybuchu rudzielca. Wprawdzie spodziewał się, że Ron nie będzie zadowolony jak się dowie, że rezygnuje z gry. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że może aż tak gwałtownie na tą wiadomość zareagować. Z zasady był bardzo wybuchowy i niecierpliwy. Jednak już zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Tym razem jednak Harry miał wrażenie, że jego przyjaciel lekko przesadził z tą złością. — Mam swoje powody — warknął.

— Powody? — zapytał zdziwiony i usiadł naprzeciwko Harry’ego. — Niby jakie?

— Nie mam ochoty o nich rozmawiać — odpowiedział oschle chłopak, unikając jego wzroku.

— Opiekunka powiedziała, żebym cię przekonał do zmiany decyzji — zmienił temat, widząc, że nie ma sensu wypytywać go, bo i tak mu nie powie.

— Nie zmienię jej. — Spojrzał stanowczo na rudzielca.

— Harry. Jesteś najlepszym szuka...

— Powiedziałem Ron — przerwał ostro, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Nie zamierzam zmienić zdania i ty mnie do tego nie przekonasz.

— Jak możesz — warknął. — Jesteś niewdzięczny!

— Ron…

— Nie zależy ci już na drużynie i wygranej?

— Drużyna sobie poradzi znakomicie. Ginny jest świetną szukającą i w tamtym roku radziła sobie zupełnie dobrze — powiedział ze spokojem. — Nie sądzę abym ja tam był potrzebny.

— Ginny powiedziała, że nie ma problemu i odda ci pozycję szukającego.

— Ale ja nie chcę! — Rezygnacja i zniecierpliwienie powiło się w głosie Harry’ego. — Zrozum to wreszcie.

— Chcesz, aby wygrał Slytherin? — odrzekł ze złością. — Ułatwiasz sprawę Malfoyowi. Będzie zachwycony jak się dowie, że nie jesteś w drużynie i będzie miał kolejny świetny powód, aby uprzykrzyć ci życie.

— Gadasz bzdury. Oczywiście, że zależy mi na tym, aby nasza drużyna wygrała. Jednak nie popadnę w depresje, jeśli wygra jakiś inny Dom. Bądź poważny, Ron.

— Poważny? Nie rozumiem cię. — Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i wyraźnym zawiedzeniem w oczach. — To twoje ostatnie słowo? — warknął, wstając od stołu.

— Tak. Miałem podjąć decyzję i ją podjąłem. — Silił się na spokój, ale nie bardzo to mu wychodziło. Poza tym, nie był przygotowany na taki obrót sprawy. — Przykro mi, że jej nie akceptujesz, ale ja nie zmienię zdania.

— Twój ojciec był najlepszym z szukających. On by tak nie postąpił. Nie zostawiłby drużyny...

— Zamilcz! — Chłopak nagle wstał z krzesła jak rażony piorunem, nie zwracając uwagi na obecnych, którzy uważnie śledzili ich rozmowę. Wzmianka o jego ojcu wyprowadziła bruneta z równowagi, zwłaszcza, że wyszła z ust jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Tego było już za wiele na jego i tak zszargane nerwy. — Nie wiesz jaki był, więc nawet nie wspominaj o nim w mojej obecności. — W oczach Gryfona zagościł chłód i ból.

— Tak. Jasne — warknął rudzielec, nie zważywszy na wściekły wyraz twarzy bruneta i ból malujący się w jego zielonych oczach. — A ty oczywiście wiesz doskonale, jakim był człowiekiem?

— Nie zmierzam z tobą rozmawiać na ten temat.

— Już mi nie ufasz, czy tak?

— Nie gadaj bzdur, Ron. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i ufam ci.

— Czyżby? — Spojrzał na niego ze złością i smutkiem.

— Ron, nie przeginaj.

Rudzielec już miał coś powiedzieć, ale do biblioteki weszła Madam Pince i spojrzała zaciekawiona w stronę Harry’ego i Rona.

— Co tu się dzieje? — spytała po chwili, widząc, że wszyscy wpatrują się w dwójkę stojących naprzeciw siebie Gryfonów.

— Nic. Wszystko w porządku — odrzekł Ron w stronę kobiety i, spojrzawszy jeszcze raz na Harry’ego, wyszedł szybkim krokiem z biblioteki. 

— Cholera jasna! — zaklął dość dobitnie ale cicho, gdy Ron znikł za drzwiami. Został za to obdarzony karcącym spojrzeniem bibliotekarki, która właśnie usiadła w swoim fotelu i miała zabrać się za czytanie czasopisma „Modna Czarownica”. Chłopak był tak wściekły, że posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie i ta pomimo, że była znacznie starsza, to lekko się zmieszała, kierując z powrotem wzrok na kolorowe, ruchome ilustracje strojów na każdą okazję. Harry natomiast usiadł na krześle i z westchnieniem schował twarz w dłoniach. Był zły, wręcz wściekły na Rona. Jak on mógł tak go potraktować. Jego własny przyjaciel. Nie był zły o to, że wspomniał o jego ojcu. W końcu nie wiedział tyle co on wie, a raczej „zobaczył” we wspomnieniach Snape’a i dowiedział się od Lupina i Syriusza. Ale mimo wszystko czuł się bardzo dotknięty słowami rudzielca. Nie tyle dotknięty, co bardziej oszukany. Zupełnie jak na czwartym roku, gdy mu nie wierzył, że to nie on się zgłosił do tego przeklętego turnieju, w którym musiał wziąć udział czy tego chciał czy nie. Podniósł wzrok wpatrując się gdzieś w pustą przestrzeń. Wszystko zaczęło się walić. Zresztą tak jak przypuszczał, tkwił w jednym wielkim bagnie i nie bardzo wiedział jak się z niego wydostać, a co gorsze zaczynał się w nim pogrążać. Jego osobiste bagno miało wdzięczną nazwę „Kłamstwa”. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co by się stało gdyby Ron dowiedział się, że ukrywa przed nim swoje lekcje Czarnej Magii. Ta myśl zupełnie go podłamała.

— Niech to szlag! — zaklął gwałtownie i tym razem dość głośno, zatrzaskując książkę, którą wcześniej czytał.

— Panie Potter, śmiem przypomnieć, że tu jest biblioteka i nie życzę sobie używania takich określeń.

Lodowaty wzrok Madam Pince spoczął na brunecie.

— Jak sobie pani życzy — odpowiedział nad wyraz uprzejmie.

Schował książkę do torby i wyszedł z biblioteki nawet nie spojrzawszy na nią, czy innych uczniów. Tym bardziej nie zauważył jak zza regału, gdzie znajdowały się książki na temat Zakazanych Eliksirów wyszła wysoka postać w czerni, w której czarnych oczach można było dostrzec lekkie zdziwienie i niedowierzanie.

Harry jak tylko znalazł się na korytarzu nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić i snuł się po zamku bez celu. Pogrążył się gdzieś we własnych, chaotycznych myślach szukając rozpaczliwie jakiegoś wyjścia z tej matni kłamstw i niedomówień. Jakimś dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności znalazł się na polanie poza zamkiem nad jeziorem. Usiadł pod drzewem opierając się o jego pień i zamknął oczy. To wszystko go przerastało. Nie nadawał się do roli, którą okrutnie sprezentował mu los.

— Ładnie tu.

Chłopak odwrócił się za siebie i jego wzrok spotkał się z orzechowymi oczami Hermiony.

— Co tu robisz? — zwrócił się zaskoczony do dziewczyny.

— Podziwiam widok. — Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i usiadła koło przygnębionego Harry’ego. — Mam trochę czasu, więc postanowiłam się przejść i pooddychać świeżym powietrzem. — Spojrzała na niego ciepło.

— Jasne — prychnął. — A ja mam w to uwierzyć?

— No wiesz? — oburzyła się dziewczyna.

— Panna Granger, którą znam w wolnych chwilach czyta jakąś ciekawą książkę, a nie przechadza się po błoniach i podziwia uroki natury — powiedział ironicznie. — Więc mów, co tak bardzo ważnego oderwało cię od pochłaniania wiedzy?

— Jesteś okropny. — Zrobiła przygnębiająco słodką minkę i Harry zaczął się śmiać. — To prawda, że zrezygnowałeś z gry? — westchnął i spojrzał przed siebie. 

Przypuszczał, że właśnie z tego powodu tu przyszła.

— Ron cię przysłał abyś mnie namówiła do zmiany zdania?

— Tak — powiedziała bez owijania w bawełnę. — Ale nie zamierzam cię do tego namawiać. — Harry spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony.

— Nie? — To jedyne logiczne pytanie, które mu przyszło do głowy.

— Nie — powiedziała stanowczo i lekko się uśmiechnęła do niego. — To twoja decyzja i ty ją już podjąłeś. Nie wiem co tobą kierowało, gdy zdecydowałeś się zrezygnować z grania w drużynie i nie zamierzam tego z ciebie wyciągać. Skoro tak postanowiłeś, to Ron powinien się z tym pogodzić i nie robić ci awantury. — Harry patrzył zaskoczony na Hermionę, a jednocześnie czuł ogromną wdzięczność do dziewczyny za jej zrozumienie i ciepłe słowa. — Wiesz, że Ron od dziecka marzył, aby dostać się do drużyny i kocha tę grę. Ale Quidditch nie jest najważniejszy w życiu i powinien w końcu to zrozumieć.

— Ty mu to powiedz? — Uśmiechnął się zielonooki, choć w głębi serca czuł, że tęskni za tą wolnością i podnieceniem, które towarzyszyło mu za każdym razem kiedy dosiadał miotły. 

— Już mu powiedziałam — zmarkotniała i Harry spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony. — Wściekł się i powiedział, że baby tego nie rozumieją i najlepiej, aby w sprawy o których nie mają pojęcia się nie mieszały.  

— Acha… — stwierdził iście inteligentnie. — To ci dopiekł.

— Przejdzie mu — westchnęła. — Nie martw się, przeboleje to, że jego przyjaciel nie będzie grał razem z nim w drużynie — zamyśliła się na chwilę spoglądając przed siebie. — Wiesz, Harry, tak naprawdę to myślę, że Ron się czuje odtrącony.

— Hmm… skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? — Ściągnął okulary i zaczął je przecierać.

— No, bo widzisz, już nie spędzamy ze sobą tyle czasu co wcześniej.

Harry musiał przyznać rację Hermionie. Od kiedy są na szóstym roku ich relacje uległy wyraźnej zmianie. Już nie tak często przebywali ze sobą, gdyż inny plan zajęć im to uniemożliwiał. Mieli nowe obowiązki, zwłaszcza Harry, który jeszcze miał dodatkowe zajęcia z Oklumencji i Czarnej Magii. Gdy powiedział Ronowi, że będzie chodził na dodatkowe lekcje do Sape’a w środy i piątki jego przyjaciel nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tej wiadomości. Nawet miał wrażenie że jego mina wyrażała złość, że czas który mogliby spędzić razem będzie spędzał z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

— Jakoś się to ułoży i pogodzicie się. — Uśmiechnęła się uspakajająco do bruneta.  

— Mam nadzieję. — Wstał, otrzepując szatę z ziemi i nakładając okulary. — Chodź, Herm. Muszę jeszcze dokończyć to przeklęte wypracowanie. — Wyciągnął rękę w stronę dziewczyny, aby pomóc jej wstać.

— Też muszę jeszcze przejrzeć notatki. No i okropnie zgłodniałam — jęknęła, korzystając z pomocy Harry’ego.

— Nie dziwię się, zaraz będzie kolacja. — Zerknął na swój zegarek.

 

Po powrocie do zamku Hermiona dała mu odpisać niektóre fragmenty ze swojego wypracowania na Transmutację i razem poszli na kolację, gdyż Rona już nie było w wieży Gryffindoru. Kolacja minęła w miarę spokojnie, choć Ron nadal się boczył i nie odzywał zbytnio do Harry’ego. Sprawiał wrażenie obrażonego i co chwilę obrywał jakąś kąśliwą uwagą od Hermiony, która była wściekła z powodu jego dziecinnego zachowania. Natomiast Harry zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na fochy przyjaciela, mając szczerą nadzieję, że w ten sposób mu szybciej przejdzie. Nie chciał, a nawet nie miał już siły się z nim kłócić. Zwłaszcza, że przed kolacją dopadli go członkowie drużyny pytając jak to się stało, że Ron został jej Kapitanem. Ta wiadomość trochę zaskoczyła Harry’ego, ale to było naturalne, że ktoś musiał zając to miejsce. Po krótkich, ale naciąganych wyjaśnieniach dlaczego zrezygnował z gry dali mu wreszcie spokój, choć nie byli zachwyceni, że stracili świetnego szukającego. Ku uldze Harry’ego, jednak nie nalegali zbytnio i pogodzili się z jego decyzją, a raczej musieli się pogodzić, bo Harry postawił ich przed faktem dokonanym.

Koło dziewiątej chłopak zdecydował się przejść i odwiedzić Hagrida. Nie miał z nim żadnych zajęć lekcyjnych, bo Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami do bycia aurorem nie była mu potrzebna, więc już od dłuższego czasu go nie widział. Poza tym, chciał odwiedzić jego podopiecznego i zobaczyć czy już z nim lepiej. Wziął pelerynę niewidkę z sypialni chłopców i zarzuciwszy ją na siebie, bo było już późno i nie wolno było mu się włóczyć po zmroku zwłaszcza poza zamkiem, wymknął się na błonia. Hermiona była już w swoim dormitorium i nie chciał jej ciągnąć po nocy, bo pewnie stwierdziłaby, że w obecnej sytuacji jest to niebezpiecznie. O Ronie nawet nie pomyślał, bo chłopak był nadal na niego obrażony, więc zdecydował się pójść sam. Gdy doszedł do domku Hagrida przystanął zaskoczony, gdyż koło ogrodzenia, gdzie przechadzał się pegaz stała wysoka postać ubrana w czarny strój. Serce zaczęło mu bić bardzo szybko i poczuł zimny dreszcz na plecach. Odruchowo wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę w stronę postaci i już miał wypowiedzieć zaklęcie oszałamiające, gdy zorientował się jaki poważny w skutkach popełniłby błąd. 

— Co pan tu robi, profesorze? — zagrzmiał za nim głos Hagrida.

— Witaj, Rubeusie — odrzekł Snape. — Miałem ochotę się przejść i wstąpiłem, aby zobaczyć jak czuje się twój podopieczny.

— Maście i Eliksiry skutkują. — Hagrid spojrzał na zwierze, które przechadzało się w zagrodzie. Teraz, kiedy ich zobaczyło skierowało się w stronę ogrodzenia. — Niestety latać jeszcze nie będzie przez dwa miesiące. Dość poważnie ma poharatane skrzydło. Biedactwo — dodał ze współczuciem.

— Przynajmniej wygląda już lepiej, niż gdy widziałem go pierwszy raz. — Snape uśmiechnął się blado, wpatrując się w piękne zwierzę.

— Tak. Był w strasznym stanie i gdyby nie ty, Severusie, by nie przeżył.

Pegaz podszedł pod ogrodzenie i trącił lekko łbem dłoń Mistrza Eliksirów, na co Severus wyciągnął rękę i zaczął go głaskać za uchem po miękkiej, aksamitnej sierści. Następnie sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej kilka kostek cukru. Koń delikatnie zabrał słodki podarunek z ręki profesora i wstrząsnął łbem powodując, że grzywa zalśniła srebrnym blaskiem.

— Nadal to masz w sobie, Severusie. — Hagrid spojrzał na niego z jawną zazdrością i podziwem. — Mnie nie pozwolił się dotknąć i dałem sobie z tym spokój. Trochę mnie poturbował tymi swoimi kopytami — wyszeptał.

Snape dalej delikatnie głaskał kark konia, który chętnie przyjmował pieszczoty mężczyzny patrząc na niego swoimi zielonymi, inteligentnymi oczami.

Harry, który jak zwykle nie umiał poskromić w sobie wrodzonej ciekawości postanowił jeszcze trochę podsłuchać ich rozmowę zwłaszcza, że zaskoczył go widok Snape’a, który bez obawy głaskał zwierzę, a ono przyjmowało to z zadowoleniem. Hermiona mówiła im, że Pegazy są bardzo niebezpieczne i tylko ci, których one same wybiorą i zaakceptują mogą je dotknąć bez narażenia życia. A Snape’a do roli wybranego jakoś sobie nie wyobrażał.

— Tak, pamiętam. — Hagrid zamyślił się, drapiąc po brodzie. Cholibka, ta Evans to miała rękę do zwierząt. — Uśmiechnął się do siebie. — Do dziś nie wiem, jakim cudem jej się słuchały. A te wasze wspólne wyprawy do Zakazanego Lasu, powinienem wtedy donieść o tym dyrektorowi.

— Wiedziałeś? — Spojrzał na gajowego z niedowierzaniem i zaskoczeniem jednocześnie.

— No… tak — zmieszał się Hagrid.

— Więc dlaczego na nas nie doniosłeś? — Jego ton głosu był przesycony szczerym zaskoczeniem.

— Cholibka, powinienem. — Podrapał się w kark. — W końcu to było niebezpiecznie — Dwa, czy trzy razy was śledziłem — mruknął niepewnie. — Wiedziałem, że ta dziewczyna była zachwycona tymi stworzeniami i chciała je oswoić. A ty doskonale wiesz, że postawiłaby na swoim bez względu na konsekwencje.

Snape nie odzywał się tylko patrzył zaskoczony na Hagrida.

— Masz rację, Rubeusie, to była naprawdę uparta dziewczyna. Prawdziwa Gryfonka — dodał smutno.

— Więc widzisz, byłem bardziej spokojny wiedząc, że masz ją na oku. W końcu byłeś od niej dwa lata starszy.

— Ale to nie znaczy, że mądrzejszy. — Uśmiechnął się ironiczne, nadal głaszcząc Pegaza.

**~o~oOo~o~**

— Zwariowałaś!

— Nie marudź!

— Ty jesteś naprawdę zdrowo walnięta.

— Ach, zamknij się, bo ktoś nas jeszcze usłyszy! — zdenerwowała się dziewczyna.

— Po jaką cholerę wyciągnęłaś mnie o pierwszej w nocy z łóżka, Evans?

— Sam się zgodziłeś. — Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

— Tak, ale nie powiedziałaś mi, że wybieramy się do Zakazanego Lasu — warknął chłopak.

— A coś by to zmieniło, Sev? — Utkwiła w nim pytający wzrok.

— Oczywiście. Nie zgodziłbym się i teraz smacznie spałbym w swoim łóżku, a nie pakował się w kłopoty.

— No widzisz?

— Co niby? — Zmrużył oczy.

— Dobrze, że ci nie powiedziałam. — Uśmiechnęła się przekornie, na co chłopak wywrócił oczami.

— Cholerni Gryfoni. Po co ja w ogóle się z tobą zadaję? — zaczął chłodno. — Nawet nie jesteś czystej krwi czarownicą.

— A ty znowu o tym, Sev. Czysta krew, czysta krew i czysta krew... — Poczuła się urażona. — To się robi już nudne. A jeżeli chodzi o pierwsze pytanie, to po prostu się dobrze dogadujemy i mamy takie same zainteresowania.

— Czysta krew jest bardzo ważna w świecie czarodziejów — odpowiedział spokojnie, ale nie zamierzał rozwijać tego tematu. Jeszcze nie teraz, choć bardzo chciał z kimś o tym porozmawiać. Evans wydawała się do tego idealna, ale nie bardzo wiedział jak zacząć o tym mówić. Tak naprawdę bał się, że to co chce jej powiedzieć może ją od niego odsunąć. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ale jej zdanie miało dla niego znaczenie i to duże. Sam się czasami dziwił, dlaczego ta dziwaczna dziewczyna tak na niego działa. Nie żeby mu się podobała, choć musiał przyznać, że była naprawdę ładna i miała tak niesamowicie zielone oczy. Tak naprawdę to czuł do niej szacunek, a on bardzo niewiele osób nim darzył.

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, abyś nie nazywała mnie Sev! — odezwał się po chwili. — Mam na imię Severus.

— Dobrze, dobrze skarbie! — Mrugnęła do niego.

— Evans...

— Już dobrze słoneczko.

— Evans! — Severus był już wyraźnie poirytowany. — Żadne słoneczko, czy skarbie! Jak już musisz... niech zostanie Sev ... — Poddał się zrezygnowany.

W końcu nie było sensu kłócić się z tą upartą kobietą. No bo była uparta i niezależna tak samo jak on, ale że on był mężczyzną to poczuwał się do tego, aby odpuścić. Jej odpuścić, co nie było równoznaczne, że tak samo by postąpił w stosunku do innej dziewczyny niż Evans.

— Jesteś kochany, Sev. — Przysunęła się do niego, bo było chłodno na korytarzu i poczuł, że lekko się zarumienił z powodu tego co powiedziała. Dziękował w duchu, że było ciemno i tego nie zauważyła.

— Nie jestem kochany. I ty dobrze o tym wiesz, Evans — odrzekł chłodno.

— Jaaaak tam wolisz — ziewnęła. — Ja osobiście cię lubię. W innym przypadku nie ciągnęłabym ze sobą ciebie po nocy i to w dodatku Ślizgona.

— Wiesz co?

— Hmm...

— Czy mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś szurnięta?

— Tak.

— Tak? – Utkwił w niej swoje czarne i zaciekawione oczy. — I co ty na to?

— Dopóki ty to mówisz, to jest ok. — Uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco.

— Jesteś niemożliwa. — Blady uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. – A tak poza tym... — Zmienił temat — ... skąd masz tą pelerynę niewidkę?

— Od Pottera. — Chłopak na samo nazwisko skrzywił się.

— Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że ci ją pożyczył? — W jego głosie pojawiły się kostki lodu i lekkie zaciekawienie.

— Nie, skądże — spoważniała. — On nie ma o tym pojęcia. Gdyby się dowiedział miałabym poważne kłopoty.

— Zwinęłaś mu ją? — Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem.

— Powiedzmy. Poprosiłam o pomoc Remusa. Powiedziałam, że potrzebuje jej, bo chcę zajrzeć do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

— I uwierzył ci?

— Nie wiem. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Przyniósł mi ją nie pytając o nic. — Severus spojrzał przenikliwie na dziewczynę.

— Jesteś pewna, że dobrze zrobiłaś prosząc go o pomoc?

— Tak. Nie marudź, Sev — zirytowała się. — Remus jest w porządku, czego nie mogę powiedzieć o pozostałej trójce. — Skrzywiła się nieznacznie. — To napuszone głupki. Zwłaszcza Potter, Wielki Ścigający Gryffindoru.

— Są z twojego Domu.

— Tak wiem. Nie przypominaj mi — westchnęła. — Dobrze, że nie jestem z nimi na jednym roku.

Szli dość długim, ciemnym korytarzem pod peleryną niewidką. Mieli szczęście, bo korytarz okazał się pusty i bez przeszkód doszli do drzwi wymykając się z Zamku. W milczeniu przeszli koło chatki Hagrida, w której jeszcze świeciło się światło. Nie chcieli, aby gajowy ich przyłapał na szwendaniu się po nocy. Znając go, nie dałby im szlabanu ani nie powiadomił nauczycieli, ale na pewno dopilnowałby, aby wrócili z powrotem do Zamku. Weszli w ciemny i nieprzyjemny las skrywający w sobie mnóstwo tajemnic i niebezpiecznych stworzeń magicznych.

— Możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć, gdzie mnie ciągniesz? — odezwał się po dziesięciu minutach przedzierania się przez chaszcze, które skutecznie utrudniały im drogę.

Nie musieli mieć już na sobie peleryny, bo nikt ich tu nie zobaczy i byli całkowicie bezpieczni pod osłoną nocy. Bez niej było im znacznie wygodniej iść i mogli w każdej chwili użyć różdżek w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Noc była jeszcze bardzo ciepła, chociaż już była połowa listopada. Sierp księżyca, był wysoko na niebie oświetlając im drogę. Jednak mim to musieli użyć zaklęcia Lumos, aby nie wpaść w kałuże błota, które zostały po wczorajszej, dość solidnej ulewie.

— Już nieeeeeedale... — Jednak nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo poślizgnęła się na mokrych od wody liściach i bardzo efektownie, wymachując rozpaczliwie rękami wylądowała na plecach w kałuży błota.

Severus przez chwilę patrzył na nią oniemiałym wzrokiem, aż w końcu wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem, zwijając się w pół. Widok twarzy Evans i jej efektowny lot rozbawił go do tego stopnia, że nie mógł się powstrzymać. Lili, która w tym momencie zaczęła kląć na czym świat stoi, spojrzała na niego zaskoczona z lekko rozdziawioną buzią. Pierwszy raz odkąd zna Severusa Snape’a widziała, aby ten lodowaty, zawsze opanowany i stanowczy chłopak śmiał się w taki sposób. Tak ciepło, szczerze i serdecznie. Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę jakby się bała, że już nigdy może nie usłyszeć tego swobodnego i szczerego śmiechu. Starała się zapamiętać każdy ton jego głosu i wyraz twarzy chłopaka. Poczuła ciepło w okolicy serca. Nie była to miłość, było to coś bardziej trwałego i pewnego. Coś co napawało ją spokojem i poczuciem bezpieczeństwa.  

— Może byś mi tak pomógł, co? — odezwała się po chwili, gdy przeszły jej już objawy szoku.

Próbowała się jakoś wygramolić z wielkiej kałuży błota, co wychodziło jej dość komicznie, gdyż całe jej ubranie obciekało wodą i błotem. Była mokra, zmarznięta i zła. Nawet twarz miała umorusaną błotnistą papką i ogólnie wyglądała żałośnie.

— _Molibicorpus!_ — wyszeptał chłopak, kierując różdżkę na poszkodowaną dziewczynę, równocześnie starając się nie wybuchnąć kolejną salwą śmiechu.

Wyciągnął zaklęciem biedną dziewczynę z błota i bezpiecznie postawił na twardym podłożu.

— Dzięki — bąknęła niezadowolona, że widzi ją w takim opłakanym stanie.

Machnęła swoją różdżką i zaczęła usuwać błoto z ubrania i twarzy, w czym Severus ochoczo jej zaczął pomagać uśmiechając się przy tym głupio.

Po chwili zastanowienia Severus stwierdził, że było warto wybrać się na tą nocną eskapadę, bo przynajmniej miał niezły ubaw z Evans. Patrząc na dziewczynę czuł rozbawienie i troskę. Zresztą ta szalona Gryfonka nieraz wyczyniała najdziwniejsze rzeczy i pakowała się przy tym w kłopoty. A on musiał w tym uczestniczyć i dość często ratować ją z nich. No niezupełnie musiał, po prostu chciał.

— _Faventus*_ — Ciepłe powietrze zaczęło rozwiewać włosy dziewczyny i szaty, które zaczynały pomału schnąć. — Przecież nie możemy dopuścić, abyś się przeziębiła — odpowiedział z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.   

— Koniecznie musisz mnie nauczyć tego zaklęcia.

— Nie ma sprawy. Jak widzisz jest baaaardzo praktyczne — powiedział stanowczym tonem, unosząc prawą brew do góry.

— Nie musisz się ze mnie nabijać. Po prostu się potknęłam — warknęła. — Jeszcze kawałek i za tą górką będzie polana. — Spojrzała przed siebie zmieniając temat.

Nie miała ochoty kłócić się z Severusem, gdyż doskonale wiedziała, że wojnę na słowa i tak by przegrała. Sev był bardzo inteligentnym i sprytnym chłopakiem. Ona również była inteligentna, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego nie grzeszyła takim opanowaniem i spokojem. Raczej była jedną, wielką niespodzianką wybuchową wpadającą w niezwykle łatwy sposób w furię. Czasami miała wrażenie, że odkąd się przyjaźnią, jego obecność trochę ją stopuje w jej szalonych zapędach i była mu za to wdzięczna.

— Idziesz?

— Jasne — westchnął. — Skoro zabrnęliśmy tak głęboko w las, to nie ma sensu teraz wracać — odpowiedział zrezygnowany, choć tak naprawdę miał ochotę znaleźć się w ciepłym łóżku, a nie błądzić po ciemnym lesie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i ruszyła przed siebie. Dotarcie do polany zajęło im jakieś pięć minut, bo musieli przedzierać się przez chaszcze, które trochę ich pokłuły.

— No i co teraz? — Spojrzał pytająco.

— Czekamy.

— Na co? — Niewielkie wahanie zabrzmiało w jego głosie.

— Zobaczysz. — Usiadła na pniu zwalonego drzewa, które było porośnięte miękkim mchem. — No nie stój tak. — Wskazała na miejsce obok siebie.

Chcąc nie chcąc usiadł koło niej i wpatrywał się w pustą przestrzeń. Księżyc był już wysoko i oświetlał wspaniale małą polankę znajdującą się gdzieś w środku lasu.

— Spójrz. — Wskazała dziewczyna w stronę nieba, gdzie zalśniły trzy srebrnobiałe światła, które dość szybko się do nich zbliżały. A im bliżej były tym stawały się większe i przybierały wyraźniejsze kształty.

— To pegazy… — wyszeptał oczarowany chłopak, gdy ujrzał jak trzy wspaniałe zwierzęta z niesamowitą gracją lądują na polanie.

— Skąd wiedziałaś, że właśnie w tym miejscu nocują?

— Hagrid. — Uśmiechnęła się, a chłopak spojrzał na nią pytająco. — Dostałam szlaban i akurat miałam go spędzić pomagając Hagridowi. Niezbyt był zadowolony, że musi się mną zajmować, bo była pełnia i miał znaleźć w lesie korzenie diabelnych sideł na Eliksiry. Więc zabrał mnie do Zakazanego Lasu i podczas szukania rośliny trafiliśmy przypadkiem na tą polanę, gdzie spokojnie przechadzały się pegazy.

Chłopak zapatrzył się na piękne zwierzęta podziwiając ich sylwetkę i dostojny sposób poruszania się. Miał wrażenie, że unoszą się nad ziemią delikatnie muskając kopytami trawę.

— Byłam ciekawa, czy znowu tu przyjdą — westchnęła, również nie spuszczając z nich wzroku.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Tak doskonale pamiętał te wyprawy do Zakazanego Lasu. Ta dziewczyna ciągała go po różnych dziwnych miejscach. Pamięta, kiedy zakomunikowała mu, że zamierza dosiąść tego wspaniałego pegaza. To oświadczenie wprawiło go na dłuższą chwilę w szok. Doskonale wiedział, że te magiczne zwierzęta nie dają się nawet dotknąć, a co dopiero dosiąść. Bezsilnie próbował wybić jej ten głupi pomysł z głowy, ale przecież to była Evans. Dziewczyna, która nie słucha nikogo i robiła to co się jej żywnie podoba. Dlatego musiał się zgodzić i wymykać z nią do lasu. Bał się, że coś może się jej stać i wolał ją mieć na oku. Nie miał zamiaru brać udziału w oswajaniu tych zwierząt i zaskoczyło go to, że jego zaakceptowały jako pierwszego. 

— Tak. One mają taki sam kolor oczu jak ty, Lili — wyszeptał ciepło do Sagitta’e i przesunął swoje palce w kierunku grzywy wspaniałego zwierzęcia, zatapiając je w niej.

Była jedwabiście delikatna i niezwykle miękka. Dotykając ją czuł ciepło, spokój, a jego serce wypełniło uczucie ulgi i tęsknoty. Nawet najwspanialszy Jednorożec nie dorówna wspaniałości zwierzęciu takiemu, jakim jest Pegaz. To ta dziewczyna nauczyła go rozumieć i kochać te zwierzęta i za tą dziewczyną tęsknił. 

Harry czuł, że cały drży i łzy spływają mu po twarzy. Miał wrażenie, że jego serce i umysł zaczynają wariować, a on nie bardzo wie, co ma zrobić z tymi wszystkimi uczuciami, które w tym momencie go nawiedziły. Stał bez ruchu ukryty pod peleryną niewidką i tylko cichy głos rozsądku gdzieś w jego głowie nakazał mu jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. W przeciwnym razie ściągnąłby tą przeklętą pelerynę i rzuciłby się na profesora, żądając wyjaśnień. A takie zachowanie tylko by pogorszyło jego sytuację zwłaszcza, że jest poza zamkiem i łamie regulamin szkolny. Ruszył więc szybkim krokiem w stronę zamku, zostawiając pogrążonych w rozmowie Hagrida i Mistrza Eliksirów.

Gdy dotarł w końcu do wieży Gryffindoru było już po dwudziestej drugiej, a on czuł się okropnie zmęczony i zdezorientowany we własnych myślach. Widząc, że jest sam w pokoju wspólnym zrzucił z siebie pelerynę i usiadł na fotelu spoglądając w kominek, gdzie nadal palił się ogień. Ochłonął już na tyle, aby mógł na spokojnie, jeszcze raz przeanalizować rozmowę między Hagridem a Snape’em. Czy tego chciał czy nie, z tej rozmowy wyraźnie można było wyczytać, że jego matka przyjaźniła się ze Snape’em. A to co powiedział Hagrid, że razem wymykali się w nocy do Zakazanego Lasu, tylko to potwierdziło. W końcu nikt nie wymykałby się z zamku, zwłaszcza w nocy z kimś kogo się nie lubi. Harry nie mógł tego zrozumieć jak jego matka mogła się przyjaźnić z tym człowiekiem. Chociaż z drugiej strony, dlaczego akurat by miała się z nim nie zaprzyjaźnić. Z tego co widział w wspomnieniach Mistrza Eliksirów, jego nauczyciel był spokojnym i cichym chłopakiem. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jego profesor nigdy nie wyraził się źle o jego matce, chociaż była czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia. Następne stwierdzenie, które go zaskoczyło, to wypowiedziane słowo „Lili” przez jego profesora.

Harry oparł głowę o oparcie fotela i zamknął oczy, pogrążając się w swoich rozmyślaniach, które doprowadzały go do coraz dziwaczniejszych wniosków. Snape jako Ślizgon przyjaźni się z Gryfonką, która w dodatku, jakby nie patrzył z punktu widzenia Ślizgońskiego jest „szlamą”. To już całkiem nie pasowało do całości jego wcześniejszego spostrzegania rodziców, huncwotów, czy Snape’a. Coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że całe jego życie jest jednym wielkim kłamstwem, a wszyscy co go otaczają usilnie chcą aby w nim tkwił. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że jedyną osobą, która byłaby w stanie mu powiedzieć prawdę jest właśnie Severus Snape. Ktoś, kto go nienawidzi i dla samej przyjemności sprawienia mu bólu i upokorzenia powiedziałby prawdę. Jeden problem polegał na tym, że gdyby poszedł do niego z tymi pytaniami pewnie nie wyszedłby żywy z jego gabinetu. Tak rozmyślając nawet nie zauważył jak zasnął w fotelu, a zegar na ścianie nad kominkiem wybił drugą w nocy.

**W tym samym czasie…**

— Lucjuszu, wiesz co masz zrobić?

— Tak, Panie. Ale… — zaczął niepewnie mężczyzna.

— Chyba nie zamierzasz kwestionować moich rozkazów? — Spojrzał na niego swoimi szkarłatnymi oczami, które zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

— Nie, Panie. — Lucjusz zadrżał, widząc, że Czarny Lord zaczął bawić się swoją różdżką.

W każdej chwili mógł bez uprzedzenia rzucić w niego jakąś klątwą. Doskonale znał rodzaj bólu, jaki zadawał jego Pan i w tej chwili naprawdę wolał nie wystawiać cierpliwości Lorda na próbę.

— Jakżebym śmiał sprzeciwić ci się, Panie. — Ukłonił się nisko. — Zrobię wszystko tak jak sobie życzysz, Panie. — Jego głos zabrzmiał pewnie i pokornie.

Lord nie lubił lizustwa, które wyczuwał na kilometr i które wyprowadzało go tak samo z równowagi jak i nieposłuszeństwo. Cenił ludzi pewnych siebie, ale pokornych, słuchających i wypełniających jego polecenia bez zadawania pytań. Natomiast nienawidził zdrajców, a najbardziej tchórzy. Tych pierwszych karał dla przykładu bardzo boleśnie, że umierali w okropnych męczarniach. Wiedział, że nawet martwi są niebezpieczni dla jego pozycji władcy. Sprzeciwienie mu się jawne oznaczało, że dana osoba zaczynała być szanowana, co wprowadzało zamęt w szeregach jego sług i obniżało jego autorytet jako Lorda. A on nie mógł do tego dopuścić ani tolerować, więc przed uśmierceniem zdrajcy zawsze poniżał go w jak najokrutniejszy sposób. Tchórzy natomiast traktował zwykłym zaklęciem uśmiercającym, gdyż nie znosił ich przysiąg, zapewnień o wierności i oddaniu. Uważał, że są po prostu żałosnymi śmieciami i nie są warci jego uwagi ani czasu.  

— Bardzo dobrze. — Uśmiechnął się ironicznie Voldemort do Malfoya. — Myślę, że zrobisz to po Świętach. To będzie najodpowiedniejszy czas, nie wzbudzający niczyich podejrzeń — dodał i uśmiechnął się lekko do Lucjusza. — Poza tym… — tym razem spojrzał lodowato po poddanych. — Mam już dość oglądania waszej nieudolności. Akcja przeprowadzona w lipcu nie przyniosła żadnych efektów. — Jego szkarłatne, węże ślepia spojrzały po Śmierciożercach, którzy spuścili wzrok z obawy przed karą. — Nie znaleźliście tego Klucza, a raczej jego części, choć wyraźnie powiedziałem wam gdzie macie go szukać. — Głos był przesiąknięty jadem i lodem. — A teraz jedyna osoba, która może nam powiedzieć gdzie jest jego część, leży w Szpitalu Świętego Munga i jest w takim stanie, że jest bezużyteczna. I to była wasza wina! A dokładnie twoja, Goyle. – Spojrzał w stronę jednego ze Śmierciożerców, który zadrżał słysząc swoje nazwisko. Lord doskonale wiedział na którego z poddanych patrzy po mimo maski którą miał na twarzy Śmierciożerca.

— Panie, ja nie chciałem…

— Milcz! — podniósł ze złości głos. — _Crucio!_ — wysyczał i zaklęcie uderzyło w Śmierciożercę, który padł na ziemię z krzykiem i zaczął się zwijać z bólu. Paskudny uśmiech wykrzywił twarz Voldemorta. — Powiedziałem, że tej rodzinie nie ma się nic stać. Że chcę ich mieć żywych. A ty musiałeś się akurat nimi zabawić, rzucając w tych ludzi klątwami.

— Panie, w… wybacz… — wyszeptał mężczyzna, gdy Lord cofnął zaklęcie i tym samym popełnił błąd.

— _Crucio!_ — Następne zaklęcie ze zdwojoną siłą uderzyło w Goyle’a, a komnatę wypełnił przeraźliwy krzyk zwijającego się na mokrej posadzce mężczyzny. Wszystkich obecnych ogarnął strach i przerażenie, widząc wściekłość i szkarłatne zwężone oczy ich władcy. Czarny Pan widząc, że Goyle zaczyna tracić przytomność cofnął zaklęcie. Nie chciał zabić tego kretyna, jeszcze nie teraz. W obecnej sytuacji potrzebował ludzi, więc nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zabijanie ich bez wyraźnego powodu. Zwłaszcza nie takich idiotów jak Goyle, którzy i tak dzięki swojej wrodzonej tępocie nie będą wiedzieć dlaczego zostali ukarani. Sam czasami się zastanawiał po co trzyma niektórych w swojej służbie skoro to banda durniów i imbecyli nie umiejących samodzielnie ruszyć swoją i tak pustą głową. No, ale oni należeli do arystokracji, a ich rodziny z pokolenia na pokolenie posiadały czystą krew. — Twój problem, Goyle, jak i większości moich poddanych polega na tym, że nie potrafisz słuchać tego, co się do ciebie mówi — powiedział lodowato w stronę już ledwo przytomnego mężczyzny. — Zabrać go! — zwrócił się ostro do zebranych.

Z szeregu wyszło natychmiast dwóch mężczyzn, którzy szybko wynieśli nieprzytomnego Śmierciożercę na korytarz, aby jeszcze bardziej nie wkurzyć i tak już rozłoszczonego Lorda.

— Ty też możesz odejść — zwrócił się do blondwłosego mężczyzny, który patrzył na całe zajście z lekko niewyraźną miną.

— Jak sobie życzysz, Panie. — Ukłonił się nisko, zagryzając ze złości zęby.

— I jeszcze jednego — zwrócił się ponownie do Malfoya. — Nie rzucaj się w oczy. Najlepiej gdzieś się ukryj, nie chcę abyś z powrotem wylądował w więzieniu. — Usiadł na swoim fotelu i położył różdżkę na stole. — Sporo zachodu mnie kosztowało, aby cię stamtąd wydostać – mówił chłodnym i spokojnym głosem.

Malfoy jak i pozostali obecni na sali odetchnęli z ulgą widząc, że Czarny Pan nie już nie zamierza rzucać na nikogo Cruciatusa, czy innej równie bolesnej klątwy.

— Możesz odejść, Lucjuszu.

— Dziękuję, mój Panie. Jestem wdzięczny za łaskę, którą mi okazałeś…

— Wystarczy! — przerwał Lord. — Odejdź, zanim stracę cierpliwość — syknął gniewnie.

Malfoy szybko opuścił salę zebrań, aby nie narazić się na gniew Voldemorta, gdyż jego Pan nie grzeszył cierpliwością. Najdziwniejsze było to, że im dłużej przebywał na wolności tym bardziej chciał się znaleźć w ciemnej celi Azkabanu. To co polecił mu zrobić jego Pan i władca nie podobało mu się. Na zewnątrz oparł się o ścianę ciemnego korytarza i ciężko westchnął. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że za to co zrobi jego syn go znienawidzi. Nie chciał tego. Pomimo swojego chłodu i dystansu, który okazywał swojemu synowi kochał go i nie chciał stracić jego zaufania i szacunku. A w tej sytuacji to było bardziej niż prawdopodobne.

Rozejrzał się zmęczonym wzrokiem po korytarzu. Znajdował się w zamku, gdzie zazwyczaj odbywają się ich zebrania, ale niestety nie znał położenia tego miejsca. Czarny Pan zawsze wzywał ich poprzez Mroczny Znak na lewym ramieniu i wtedy się teleportowali do miejsca gdzie się aktualnie znajdował ich władca. Dlatego też nikt nie wiedział, gdzie przebywa ich Pan w czasie po między zebraniami i torturami. Lucjusz nie wyglądał za dobrze, jego twarz była lekko blada, a ciało wychudzone i obolałe. Pomimo, że w więzieniu spędził zaledwie cztery miesiące, to i tak odczuł to. Dziękował w duchu, że obecnie nie było w nim Dementorów, choć pomimo braku ich obecności strażnicy więzienia i tak się nad nim znęcali upokarzając i bijąc go. Dostał się tu dzięki Bellatrix, której widok w więziennej celi go zaskoczył i przestraszył. Nie wiedział jakim cudem ta kobieta niezauważona weszła do wiezienia nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń ani nie wzniecając alarmu. Był ogromnie ciekawy, ale wolał nie zadawać pytań. Kobieta podała mu niezarejestrowany Świstoklik, którym przeniosła go do tego zamku, akurat na spotkanie, które się odbywało. Czarny Pan pozwolił mu zostać w nim na tą jedną noc, aby odzyskał siły. Było to następnym szokiem dla mężczyzny. Lord nigdy nie przebywa ze swoimi poddanymi dłużej niż musi. Malfoy spojrzał w stronę małego okienka, za którym na niebie lśnił księżyc oświetlając jego smutną i bladą twarz.

...............

**_*Faventus_ ** _– ciepły wiatr_

 


	12. Chapter 12

**_12\. „PROROK CODZIENNY”_**  

  
— Harry... Harry... — dobiegł go cichy i zatroskany głos kobiecy. — Co się stało? Czemu śpisz w salonie, a nie w dormitorium?

Chłopak otworzył pomału oczy i rozejrzał się zaskoczony po pomieszczeniu. No tak, przecież zasnął tu wczoraj w nocy. Od razu przypomniał sobie wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia i posmutniał lekko.

— Hej?... Mówię do ciebie?

— Nic się nie stało, Hermi. — Spojrzał już przytomnie na zatroskaną dziewczynę. — Po prostu zasnąłem tu, bo okropnie rozbolała mnie głowa — odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

Gdy wrócił od Hagrida, głowa go rozbolała i był okropnie zmęczony wczorajszym dniem i wszystkim, co się podczas niego wydarzyło.

— Ale chyba nie z powodu...

— Nie — przerwał jej szybko chłopak. — Voldemort nie ma z tym nic wspólnego — ziewnął, nie zważając na dziewczynę, która skrzywiała się lekko słysząc imię znienawidzonego czarodzieja. — Nie nawiedza mnie już od pewnego czasu. Pewnie ma coś lepszego do roboty. — Uśmiechnął się smutno do siebie.

— Harry! — Posłała mu pełne oburzenia spojrzenie.

— No dobra, chodźmy na śniadanie, bo jestem okropnie głodny. — Uśmiechnął się ciepło do dziewczyny, która tylko kiwnęła z politowaniem głową spoglądając na niego niepewnie. Spokój i opanowanie, które chłopak okazywał od pewnego czasu zupełnie jej się nie podobał. To był już zupełnie inny Harry od tego, którego znała. Ta zmiana, która w nim zaszła może i byłaby zmianą na lepsze, gdyby nie była uwarunkowana ostatnimi wydarzeniami w życiu jej przyjaciela. I to ją właśnie niepokoiło.

Zanim doszli do Wielkiej Sali, wstąpili jeszcze do biblioteki, bo Hermiona uparła się, aby wypożyczyć coś na temat Eliksirów Obronnych i ich zastosowania w Starożytnej Magii. Zeszła jej godzina na poszukiwanie odpowiedniej książki i w konsekwencji spóźnili się na śniadanie. Gdy weszli na salę, wszyscy już jedli i byli pogrążeni w rozmowach. Harry miał wrażenie, że niektórzy mu się przyglądają i szepczą coś na jego temat. Czuł się jakoś nieswojo, siadając przy stole na swoim zwykłym miejscu. Hermiona też była zdziwiona atmosferą, która panowała w sali i brakiem Rona przy stole. Harry zerknął na stół nauczycielski i odniósł wrażenie, że profesorowie są jacyś przygnębieni. Dyrektor wydawał się pogrążony w swoich własnych myślach, utopiwszy wzrok gdzieś w przestrzeni. McGonagall i Hagrid byli myślami również nieobecni, nie mówiąc o nauczycielce Obrony, która wydawała się bezmyślnie grzebać widelcem po swoim talerzu. Sprawiała wrażenie jakby staczała z góry przegraną walkę z kawałkiem ciasta borówkowego, które leżało na nim nietknięte.

— Widziałaś dziś Rona? — spytał, nachylając się w kierunku Hermiony.

— Nie. — Pokręciła głową. — Nie było go w dormitorium?

— Skąd mam wiedzieć — mruknął. — Przecież spałem w wspólnym.

— Racja — zamyśliła się, a następnie rozejrzała po sali, gdyż miała dziwne wrażenie, że z powodu ich spóźnienia na śniadanie coś przegapili.

— Poza tym, wróciłem wczoraj trochę późno i już nikogo w wspólnym nie zastałem — ciągnął Harry, zerkając w stronę Neville’a, który właśnie przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. — Ginny też nie widzę — dodał po chwili.

— Dziś rano dyrektor wysłał Rona i Ginny do Szpitala Świętego Munga — odparł Neville, przysuwając się do Harry’ego i Hermiony.

— Do Munga? — krzyknęli równocześnie i niektóre zaciekawione głowy uczniów zwróciły się w ich stronę.

— Tak.

— Ale dlaczego? — Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się w lekkim szoku. — Nie rozumiem?

— Jego brat, Charlie, jest w szpitalu.

— Co?

— No bo wczoraj w nocy był…

— To wy jeszcze nic nie wiecie — zadrwił zimny głos zaraz za Harrym, przerywając wyjaśnienia Neville’a.

— Niby czego nie wiemy? — warknął poirytowany Harry w stronę Malfoya, ale w jego głosie zabrzmiał również niepokój.

Blondas uśmiechnął się szeroko w stronę bruneta, który ujrzał ogień triumfu w oczach Malfoya. Ten wyraz twarzy Ślizgona w ogóle mu się nie podobał, a napełniał go coraz to nowymi obawami i złymi przeczuciami. Wyczuwał kłopoty i to poważne.

— Mówiłem że pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś. — Nachylił się nad Harrym, szepcząc mu do ucha tak żeby tylko on go słyszał. — Już niedługo Potter. —– Uśmiechnął się. — Myślę, że to cię może zainteresować — odrzekł jeszcze na obchodne, rzucając mu gazetę, którą zwinnie chłopak złapał w powietrzu. — Miłej lektury. — Ironiczny uśmieszek wykrzywił jego twarz.

Malfoy wyszedł zadowolony z sali razem z Goyle’em i Crabbe’em, których przywołał gestem ręki.  
  


— Nie rozumiem o co mu chodziło. — Spojrzała ze złością za oddalającym się Ślizgonem.

— Otwórz gazetę to się dowiesz — odrzekł smutnym głosem Neville, pochłaniając szarlotkę z dyni.

Harry rozłożył „Proroka Codziennego” i razem z Hermioną pochylili się nad nim. Nie musieli długo szukać, gdyż na pierwszej stronie widniał rażący czerwony napis: „Szaleństwo czy Ostrzeżenie?”. Harry spojrzał na dziewczynę i zaczął półgłosem czytać drobny druk pod rażącym nagłówkiem…

          _„Sytuacja w Świecie Czarodziejskim ostatnimi czasy nie przedstawia się najlepiej. Można wręcz orzec, że z dnia na dzień jest coraz gorzej i w obecnej sytuacji związanej z ostatnimi wydarzeniami nic nie wskazuje na to, że w najbliższej przyszłości coś ulegnie zmianie. Ministerstwo ewidentnie sobie nie radzi z masowymi atakami Śmierciożerców na szacownych i szanowanych członków społeczności czarodziejskiej._

          _Po tym jak pamiętnego dwudziestego dziewiątego lipca, kiedy to pierwszy raz Śmierciożercy jawnie zaatakowali przedstawicieli naszej społeczności pochodzących_ _z rodzin mugolskich można by sądzić, że Ministerstwo zwiększyło środki bezpieczeństwa mające na celu zapobiec ponownym takim wydarzeniom._ _Jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Nasuwa się więc pytanie, co jest tego przyczyną, że Ministerstwo pomimo tego, że wie o ponownym pojawieniu się Tego Którego Imienia nie wolno wymawiać, nie podjęło żadnych kroków, aby zapewnić ochronę nie tylko czarodziejom, ale również zwykłym mugolom, którzy nie mają nic wspólnego z naszym światem, a mimo to są również ofiarami tej wojny._

_Ostatni atak, który miał miejsce dokładnie wczoraj w nocy jest dowodem na to, że Ministerstwo jest zupełnie nieprzygotowane, a wręcz bezsilne w związku z poczynaniami Tego Którego Imienia nie wolno wymawiać. Śmierciożercy tym razem przypuścili atak na Czarodziei Czystej Krwi, co wywołało ogólną panikę i mnóstwo pytań._

          _Większość w tym wydarzeniu postrzega doskonałe szaleństwo i przestrogę. Do tej pory Ten Którego Imienia nie wolno wymawiać uważany był za zwolennika czystości krwi i wszystkie jego poczynania miały za zadanie usunąć czarodziei z rodzin mugolskich, którzy według niego nie zasługiwali na to, aby zgłębiać tajniki magii i posługiwać się tą sztuką. Jednak to wydarzenie stawia nasze społeczeństwo przed faktem, że nikt już nie jest bezpieczny. Może ta tragedia otworzy wreszcie oczy Ministrowi i wszystkim wysokim urzędnikom sprawującym władze w Ministerstwie, nie bez znaczenia pochodzącym w większości z rodzin Czystej Krwi…”_

— Niemożliwe… zaatakowali czarodziei czystej krwi — wyszeptała Hermiona.

— Voldemort jest szalony. — Harry spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Hermione i Neville’a, który nieznacznie skrzywili się na Imię Tego Którego nie wolno wymawiać. — Chce zastraszyć tych, którzy się mu sprzeciwiają i nie chcą się do niego przyłączyć — stwierdził Neville, wypijając spory łyk soku z dyni.

— Tak. Masz rację — mruknęła dziewczyna, biorąc gazetę od Harry’ego i przeglądając dalej artykuł.  
  
— On wykorzystuje strach i ból, aby sobie podporządkować innych — odparł zrezygnowany brunet.

Wiedział, że zadawanie bólu jest skutecznym sposobem wymuszenia sobie posłuszeństwa. Doskonale pamiętał pierwszy raz, kiedy Voldemort rzucił w niego zaklęciem Crucio. Ten ból był wręcz nie do zniesienia i w pierwszym odruchu chciał umrzeć. Miał wrażenie, że ten przeszywający ból nigdy się nie skończy i pragnął, aby jego kat go dobił, aby nie musiał już cierpieć. Było mu wszystko jedno, co się z nim stanie byleby to się szybko skończyło. Dopiero przy następnych Crucio, z którymi musiał się zmierzyć zdał sobie sprawę, że ból — cierpienie fizyczne jest czymś chwilowym i mało istotnym. Że jest się wstanie go przetrzymać, jeśli się go zaakceptuje i podda mu. Cierpienie staje się wtedy znośniejsze, ale czy na pewno…

— Patrzcie na to. — Hermiona przerwała jego rozmyślania. — Tu jeszcze pisze o Azkabanie.

— Co pisze? — Nachylił się powrotem nad gazetą.

— Raczej ci się to nie spodoba Harry. — Neville popatrzył niepewnie na przyjaciela, gdyż już zdążył przeczytać ten artykuł na początku śniadania i znał jego treść.

         _„…Ponadto, muszę również wspomnieć o niezwykłym wtargnięciu do najbardziej strzeżonego wiezienia jakim jest Azkaban. Po tym jak Dementorzy przeszli na stronę Sami Wiecie Kogo, Ministerstwo zdecydowało się umieścić w nim wyszkolonych aurorów, aby zajęli ich miejsce. Również mury więzienia są strzeżone przez bardzo groźne smoki, co miało na celu uniemożliwić ucieczkę skazanym. Całe wiezienie pomimo tych dodatkowych środków ostrożności jest oczywiście pod działaniem bardzo silnego pola antyteleportacyjnego. Pomimo tych wszystkich środków ostrożności tej nocy z Azkabanu zdołało uciec w niewyjaśniony sposób sześciu niebezpiecznych Śmierciożerców, do których należeli: Evan Rosier, Lucjusz Malfoy…”_

— O nie… — wyszeptała pobladła dziewczyna, podnosząc oczy znad czytanej gazety.

Harry nic nie powiedział, zagryzł tylko zęby i zacisnął ręce. Burzyła w nim się złość, wściekłość i nienawiść. Cała ta mieszanka przesiąknięta była bezsilnością i beznadzieją. Nic nie był w stanie zrobić i to go doprowadzało do szału. Teraz doskonale wiedział dlaczego ten przeklęty Malfoy był taki zadowolony. Jego ojciec był znowu na wolności i mógł bezkarnie wykonywać rozkazy Voldemorta. Spojrzał w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego na dyrektora, który nadal był nieobecny duchem i nad czymś rozmyślał. W pewnej chwili Harry poczuł, że ktoś się mu przygląda i lustrując twarze nauczycieli jego oczy napotkały wzrok Snape’a. Profesor patrzył na niego chłodno z charakterystycznym dla siebie spokojnym wyrazem twarzy. Chłopak mógł przysiąc, że w tych czarnych, bezdennych oczach jego profesora dostrzegł nikły błysk współczucia. Nie potrafił wyczytać nic więcej, bo Snape odwrócił wzrok w stronę Karkarova, który zaczął mu coś szeptać do ucha.

— Herm, piszą jeszcze coś o Azkabanie? — spytał spokojnie dziewczynę, która przeglądała dalej artykuł.

— Nie. Dalej pisze tylko o nieudolności Ministerstwa i Ministra … o nagłym wzroście liczby rannych w Świętym Mungu i problemach z ich zakwaterowaniem… a na końcu Rita Skeeter pisze o czekającej nas niepewnej przyszłości — westchnęła i z rezygnacją wzięła do ręki tosta posmarowanego dżemem truskawkowym.

— Pokaż. — Chłopak wziął „Proroka” i jeszcze raz w ciszy przeczytał cały artykuł, który ponowne wzbudził w nim uczucia obrzydzenia i bezsilnej złości, jak i współczucia dla tych wszystkich, którzy ucierpieli z powodu ataku Śmierciożerców.

Po chwili odłożył go i zabrał się do jedzenia, nie odzywając się do końca posiłku. Gdy razem z Hermioną zauważyli, że dyrektor wstał od stołu i zaczął kierować się do wyjścia, obydwoje wyszli z sali zatrzymując go na schodach. Nie mieli zamiaru pozwolić mu odejść dopóki nie dowiedzą się, dlaczego Charlie jest w Świętym Mungu.

— Panie dyrektorze, co się dzieje? — spytała niepewnie Hermiona.

— Myślę, że już doskonale wiecie, moi kochani. — Dumbledore utkwił smutne spojrzenie w dwójce uczniów.

— Tak. Wiemy, że Śmierciożercy znowu zaatakowali, ale dlaczego tym razem ofiarami byli czarodzieje czystej krwi? — zdenerwował się Harry, widząc spokój i opanowanie starego mężczyzny.

— Drogi chłopcze, przyznam się, że nie mam pojęcia dlaczego Voldemort posunął się do takich drastycznych środków — mówił spokojnie i lekko zmęczonym głosem, świadczącym o tym, że nie przespał nocy z powodu tych wydarzeń. — Na razie możemy się domyślać, że chce zastraszyć tych czarodziei czystej krwi, którzy mu się sprzeciwiają i nie chcą do niego dołączyć. Jak na razie jest to jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie. — Utkwił wzrok w suficie przesuwając ręką po swojej długiej, śnieżnobiałej brodzie i znowu gdzieś odpłynął wzrokiem.

— Ron jest w Szpitalu Świętego Munga? — Chłopak przerwał rozmyślania Dumbledore’a.

— Tak, Harry, wysłałem go tam razem z jego siostrą, dziś przed kolacją. Jego brat, Charlie, jest w ciężkim stanie, więc zdecydowałem się pozwolić im go odwiedzić. Gdy przeczytali to, co napisali w „Proroku Codziennym” koniecznie chcieli się do niego udać, więc nie miałem serca zatrzymywać ich w szkole. Mają wrócić na poniedziałkowe zajęcia.

— Ale Charlie był w Rumunii, co on robił w takim razie w Anglii? — zirytował się chłopak.

— No tak. — Starzec zmarszczył śnieżnobiałe brwi. — Wy nie wiecie, ale Charli na początku lipca zdecydował się pracować w Azkabanie i opiekować się smokami, które strzegły granic wiezienia po tym jak Dementorzy zostali z niego usunięci przez Ministerstwo. — Harry jak i Hermiona wydawali się zaskoczeni tą informacją, a zwłaszcza faktem, że Ron nic im o tym nie wspomniał.

Dumbledore spojrzał z troską na zaskoczoną i zmartwioną dwójkę uczniów.

— Więc to ma związek z ucieczką Malfoya i innych Śmierciożerców z Azkabanu? — wypaliła dziewczyna, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia i zrozumienia.

— Tak. Masz rację, moja droga. — Kiwnął głową. — Była walka i Charlie został poważnie rany, a że Ron wiedział, że jego brat pracuje w Azkabanie, więc musiałem mu o tym powiedzieć. Idźcie już na zajęcia, bo zaraz się zaczną. — Spojrzał w stronę drzwi Wielkiej Sali skąd zaczęli wychodzić nauczyciele.

— Możemy go odwiedzić? — Hermiona spojrzała niepewnie na dyrektora, który posłał im ciepłe spojrzenie.

— Tak… ale dopiero w sobotę. Przyjdźcie do mnie o dziewiątej do gabinetu.

Harry i Hermiona nie mieli zamiaru o nic więcej pytać, gdyż doskonale wiedzieli, że stary czarodziej i tak by im nic więcej nie wyjawił. Zanim udali się na zajęcia z Obrony, jeszcze chwile stali na korytarzu rozmawiając na temat artykułu z „Proroka” i martwiąc się o Charliego. 

Severus siedział wygodnie w swoim fotelu naprzeciwko kominka ze stertą klasówek szóstego roku na kolanach. Musiał się czymś zająć, aby nie myśleć o tym co napisali w „Proroku”. Szczerze mówiąc nie sądził, że Czarny Pan posunie się do czegoś takiego. Doskonale wiedział, że jest bezwzględny i nieprzewidywalny, ale żeby atakować czarodziei czystej krwi, to było zupełnie nie w jego stylu. Zamyślił się chwilę patrząc w kominek. Jest coraz gorzej, westchnął biorąc do ręki literatkę z drinkiem i wypijając spory łyk. Odłożył szklankę z powrotem na stolik i zdecydował się zabrać za te nieszczęsne klasówki, aby na chwilę uwolnić swój umysł od niepokojących myśli.

Był zadowolony, bo miał małą klasę zaledwie czternaście osób, których na każdych zajęciach będzie mógł przepytywać kilka razy. Lubił wprowadzać terror na lekcjach, ale teraz zdawał sobie sprawę, że chcąc nie chcąc będzie musiał trochę złagodnieć w stosunku do swoich uczniów. Nie żeby chciał, o nie. On lubił ich dręczyć i uświadamiać, że tak naprawdę niewiele wiedzą i umieją, bo według niego właśnie tak było. Po prostu zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że materiał, jaki będzie z nimi prowadzić przez szósty i siódmy rok jest bardzo trudny i obszerny. A zaplanowane eliksiry, które będą wykonywać są trudne i niebezpieczne w przypadku popełnienia jakiś poważniejszych błędów podczas ich sporządzania. Bawiąc się piórem, które trzymał w ręce, czytał prace swoich uczniów z niezbyt zadowoloną miną. Zawsze tracił humor, kiedy przychodziło mu sprawdzać te bzdury, które niektórzy potrafią wypisywać w swoich testach, czy w zadanych pracach domowych.

— Malfoy... Powyżej Oczekiwań — mruknął pod nosem, przeglądając jego pracę i dopisując pewne rzeczy, których chłopak nie napisał. Następna w kolejce była Parkinson. Skrzywił się lekko, gdy dotarł do końca testu. Zaczął uzupełniać braki w nim i po chwili namysłu postawił Akceptowalne. Następna kartka była Hermiony Greanger i widząc jej nazwisko profesor uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ta dziewczyna była bardzo zdolna i inteligentna. Irytowało go to, że ona zawsze musi wszystko wiedzieć i okazywać to w taki denerwujący sposób. Nie przypominał sobie, czy postawił jej kiedykolwiek niższy stopień niż Powyżej Oczekiwań pomimo tego, że była Gryfonką. Zresztą, zastanawiał się czy ona z czegokolwiek dostała niższą ocenę niż „P”. Niewiele myśląc, postawił jej Znakomite, gdyż test dziewczyny był napisany naprawdę na wysokim poziomie. No i następny test, który wziął do ręki wywołał na jego twarzy złośliwy uśmieszek. Na kartce widniało nazwisko Potter i Mistrz Eliksirów przez chwilę wpatrywał się w to nazwisko, z którym niewątpliwie łączyły się niezbyt przyjemne wspomnienia. Severus odkąd dostał wyniki Sumów z Ministerstwa zastanawiał się szczerze, jakim cudem ten chłopak zaliczył egzamin na taki wysoki stopień, jakim była ocena Znakomity. Oczywiście później dostał kopie wszystkich testów na Sumy i mógł sam w spokoju przeanalizować wyniki swoich uczniów. Pierwsza praca, jaką wziął do ręki i to nie był przypadek, była właśnie Pottera. Jego zaskoczenie po jej przeczytaniu było ogromne, gdyż chcąc nie chcąc sam musiałby mu postawić za nią Znakomity. To był jedyny powód, dlaczego zbytnio nie protestował i przyjął chłopaka do swojej klasy Owumentów, choć zrobił to z ciężkim sercem. Prawdę mówiąc miał nadzieję, że się go w końcu pozbędzie.

Dokładnie przeczytał test chłopaka z powtórzenia ostatnich pięciu lat i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że zasługuje na ocenę Powyżej Oczekiwań. Widocznie Potter wziął sobie do serca to co mu powiedział, czyli że wyleci z zajęć jeśli się nie przyłoży do nauki. To była ostatnia kartka, więc odłożył pióro i pergaminy na ławę, która stała obok fotela. Zerknął na zegar wiszący nad kominkiem. Było na nim za dwadzieścia osiemnasta. Machnął swoją różdżką i na ławie pojawiła się filiżanka z parującą kawą. Napił się łyk kawy i przez chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami delektował się jej smakiem. Potter miał zjawić się u niego dokładnie o osiemnastej na lekcji Oklumencji. Nie był zadowolony tym faktem, ale przecież nie mógł mu odmówić zwłaszcza, że ten krnąbrny i uparty dzieciak naprawdę się stara i całkiem nieźle już opanował umiejętność zamykania swojego umysłu. Severus jednak nigdy by się nie przyznał do tego, że czuł z tego powodu zadowolenie i pewną satysfakcję. Z zadumy wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi.

— Wejść! — Odstawił filiżankę z powrotem na ławę, koło literatki z drinkiem.

Drzwi się otworzyły i do kwatery Mistrza Eliksirów; bo Snape zdecydował się prowadzić te lekcje właśnie u siebie, a nie w gabinecie; wszedł Harry.

— Jesteś punktualnie. — Spojrzał Snape na zegar. — Więc zacznijmy. Zobaczymy, czy nie osiadłeś na laurach. W końcu nie miałeś tych lekcji od miesiąca. — Uśmiechnął się ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Harry jednak nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Czas spędzony ze Snape’em podczas wakacji nauczył go cierpliwości i wstrzymywania swojego gniewu w stosunku do swojego profesora. Nadal się go bał i nie znosił jego kąśliwych uwag, ale teraz, kiedy stał przed nim wiedząc, że ten mężczyzna przyjaźnił się z jego matką, czuł się jakoś nieswojo, ale w dziwny sposób bezpiecznie. Przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, aby zapytać o swoją matkę, ale wolał na razie nie ryzykować wywalenia z zajęć, czy szlabanu za włóczenie się po nocy i podsłuchiwanie. Co do tych lekcji już się ich nie bał, gdyż wiedział że opanował Oklumencję prawie całkowicie i Snape nie będzie w stanie wejść do jego umysłu nieproszony. To dawało mu poczucie pewności i samozadowolenia. Uśmiechnął się lekko i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Profesor jak zwykle nie lubił tracić czasu na zbędne pogadanki tylko od razu wziął się do rzeczy. Zupełnie jak podczas zajęć w siedzibie Zakonu, był w niej obecny tyle ile musiał, czyli tylko podczas lekcji z nim, albo na obowiązkowych zebraniach.

Stanęli naprzeciw siebie i Snape wyciągnął różdżkę kierując ją w stronę chłopaka. Harry miał swoją różdżkę w kieszeni. Profesor widząc, że chłopak radzi sobie całkiem nieźle bez jej użycia, zakazał mu jej używać podczas ćwiczeń, by chłopak skupiał się tylko na swoim umyśle. Więc na obronę przed zaklęciem Harry miał tylko własny umysł i silną wolę. Motywowało go to, gdyż warunek postawiony przez jego nauczyciela był pewnego rodzaju wyzwaniem i zmuszał go do wysiłku, co dawało widoczne efekty.

— Na trzy... — powiedział spokojnie. — Raz ... dwa ... trzy... _Legilimens._..—

— Nieźle. Sądzę, że pod koniec listopada opanujesz Oklumencję i będziemy mogli zakończyć te zajęcia – odpowiedział po ósmej próbie włamania się do umysłu Harry’ego.

Chłopak bardzo dobrze się bronił i nie mógł nic z niego wyciągnąć, poza błyskami nierozpoznawalnych wspomnień. Potter nie kłamał, ćwiczył jak mu kazał oczyszczanie umysłu i teraz widział tego efekty. Bez problemu i wyraźnego wysiłku łamał jego zaklęcie, co było nie lada sztuką. Snape doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę, że zaraz po Albusie jest najlepszym Oklumentą. W końcu, jako szpieg musiał być najlepszy w zamykaniu umysłu, aby nie dać się zdemaskować Czarnemu Panu. Niestety jego rola szpiega z powodu pewnego wydarzenia została odkryta przez jego Pana i już nie mógł go szpiegować osobiście. Miał w szeregach Śmierciożerców przyjaciół, którzy przekazywali mu informacje na temat jego poczynań. Wiedzieli, że jest zdrajcą i Lord wydał na niego wyrok śmierci, ale szanowali go za to kim był i za to, że przeciwstawił się swojemu dawnemu Panu, na co oni sami nie potrafili się zdobyć.

Snape podszedł do regału z książkami i wyciągnął gruby tom oprawiony w granatową oprawę.

— Przejrzyj to na następną lekcję. — Podał go chłopakowi.

— „Przenikając umysł” — Głosił napis z dużych, złotych liter, który odczytał Harry.

— Powinna cię zaciekawić. — Uśmiechnął się w duchu, spoglądając, z jakim zainteresowaniem chłopak przegląda spis treści.

Podszedł do stolika wziął literatkę i wypił do końca drinka, siadając na przeciwko Harry’ego i przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem.

— Potter? — odezwał się po chwili, patrząc jak przegląda książkę.

Ta w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej, która opierała się na obronie umysłu, była na temat wnikania w ludzki umysł, aby jego właściciel o tym nie wiedział. Profesor zdecydował się mu ją pożyczyć, ze względu na to, że chłopak wydawał się naprawdę zaciekawiony tą dziedziną Magii i radził sobie z nią całkiem nieźle. Oczywiście tylko wtedy, kiedy tego chciał.

— Tak?

Gryfon podniósł wzrok z pierwszego rozdziału, który właśnie przeglądał.

— Co myślisz o nowej nauczycielce od Obrony?

Harry popatrzył na profesora lekko zaskoczony, gdyż nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Wydawało mu się dziwne, że Snape chce usłyszeć od niego opinię na temat profesor Winston.

— Ma pan na myśli panią profesor Winston? — palnął zupełnie bez sensu.

— A czy jest jeszcze jakiś inny nauczyciel od tego przedmiotu, Potter? — warknął z irytacją Snape.  
  
— No… nie… — Chłopak się lekko zmieszał.

— No więc? — Wyczekująco spojrzał na niego Mistrz Eliksirów. — Odpowiesz mi na to trudne pytanie?

— Hmm… Jest bardzo ładna i młoda — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się prowokująco.

— Tak. Jest ładna… — Cisza. — Wiesz, że nie o to pytam! — zirytował się Snape po chwili, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę co właśnie powiedział.

Harry był na sto procent pewny, że Mistrz Eliksirów nieznacznie się zarumienił. Spojrzał na niego lekko rozbawiony i zaskoczony jego zachowaniem, ale natychmiast spoważniał, bo w czarnych oczach jego nauczyciela dostrzegł jawną chęć mordu.

— Chodzi mi o to jaką jest nauczycielką? — syknął poirytowany, że dał się temu bachorowi tak głupio podpuścić.

— Wydaje się być bardzo inteligentna i oczytana. Jest miła, ale bardzo wymagająca. — Harry spojrzał na Snape’a, który zdawał się analizować to co do niego mówił. — Sporo potrafi i nie sądzę, aby była niebezpieczna — dodał po chwili, patrząc poważnie w oczy Snape’a, który tym razem patrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz? — Spojrzał badawczo na Pottera, wyraźnie zaintrygowany, że chłopak poruszył problem, nad którym właśnie się zastanawiał.

— No, bo… mam niezbyt miłe doświadczenia z nauczycielami od tego przedmiotu — wymamrotał, niepewnie patrząc na profesora, który jedynie uniósł prawą brew, co miało oznaczać „kontynuuj”. — W końcu czterech z pięciu, którzy do tej pory mnie uczyli, to albo chcieli mnie zabić, albo pozbawić wspomnień, jak w przypadku Lokharta.

— No tak. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie Snape na samo wspomnienie tego zakochanego w sobie kretyna, który nie ma miał zielonego pojęcia do czego służy różdżka i jak jej używać. — Ta szkoła, co do nauczycieli od Obrony jest po prostu żałosna. A dyrektor zatrudnia każdego, kto go o to poprosi. Jest zbyt łatwowierny i przez to później są same kłopoty — mówił, jakby do siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Harry uważnie słucha tego co on mówi.

— Myślę, że dyrektor chce dobrze, tylko nie zawsze wychodzi mu to tak jakby chciał — powiedział pewnie z lekką złością w głosie i zaczął się w duchu przygotowywać na solidne kazanie, którego teraz się spodziewał od Snape’a.

Jednak Mistrz Eliksirów, ku jego zaskoczeniu nie skomentował tego, jedynie spojrzał na niego chłodno. Severus doskonale wiedział, że Potter przestał już ufać dyrektorowi, dlatego nie zmierzał wyciągać konsekwencji z widocznej bezczelności chłopaka, gdyż w pewnym sensie go rozumiał. Poza tym, gdyby na to zareagował, to ten dzieciak, znając jego buntowniczy temperament, zaraz coś by palnął wyprowadzając go tym samym z równowagi, a jak na dzisiejsze wydarzenia nie miał ochoty się bardziej denerwować. Więc dla świętego spokoju postanowił puścić tą uwagę mimo uszu.

— Zaczynam wierzyć, że to stanowisko jest naprawdę przeklęte.

— Pewnie dlatego dyrektor nie dał go panu.

— Potter! Nie przeginaj — warknął, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

— Ale to prawda. — Zrobił niewinną minkę Harry, zastanawiając się w duchu jak daleko może się posunąć. — W końcu żaden nauczyciel nie wytrzymał na nim dłużej niż rok.

— A co to ma do rzeczy? — zirytował się profesor.

— To, że chyba dyrektor chce, aby pan uczył w tej szkole jednak dłużej niż rok. — Uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

— Potter, ty naprawdę jesteś bezczelnym bachorem. — Popatrzył na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem w czarnych oczach.

Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi i go to rozbawiło. Musiał przyznać, że czas który musiał spędzać z tym dzieciakiem, uświadamiał go jak bardzo mało wie o tym chłopaku. Ku jego większemu zaskoczeniu okazało się, że jest on inteligentniejszy niż sądził na początku i w dużym stopniu przypomina Lili i to nie z powodu koloru oczu, ale z charakteru. Tak samo uparty i bezpośredni. Ten nowy sposób spostrzegania tego dzieciaka nie podobał mu się, bo coraz bardziej uświadamiał go, że popełnił błąd w stosunku do niego.

— Jestem tylko szczery.

— Ty i szczerość? — Ironiczny uśmieszek zagościł na jego twarzy. — Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Potter, bo jeszcze w to uwierzę. — Spojrzał na niego zakładając ręce na piersi i posyłając mu chłodne, ale zaskoczone spojrzenie.

— Ale ja profe…

— Przepraszam? — odezwał się miły kobiecy głos od strony drzwi, przerywając Harry’emu. Dwójka mężczyzn spojrzała w ich stronę, gdzie stała młoda, wysoka kobieta, a dokładniej pani Winston, nauczycielka od Obrony. — Czy przeszkadzam? — Posłała im niepewne spojrzenie.  
  
Zaskoczony Snape wstał z fotela i spojrzał chłodnym wzrokiem na kobietę. Nie podobało mu się, że ktoś mu przeszkadza zwłaszcza, że jeszcze nie skończył lekcji Oklumencji i miał zamiar przepytać chłopaka z teorii.

— Nie. Właśnie skończyliśmy. — Spojrzał niechętnie w stronę Harry’ego, który właśnie wstał i wziął książkę, którą pożyczył mu Mistrz Eliksirów. — Potter, przejrzyj ją i widzę cię tu w piątek o tej samej porze.

— Dobrze profesorze. — Harry spojrzał w stronę pani profesor i uśmiechnął się do niej. — Do widzenia — odparł grzecznie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Snape’a i nauczycielkę od Obrony samych.

  
Jesica przez chwilę stała koło drzwi i nie bardzo wiedziała, co powiedzieć lub zrobić. W kwaterach tego mężczyzny była pierwszy raz odkąd jest w Hogwarcie. Znając jego nastawienie do jej osoby, oraz to że on również chciał dostać tą posadę, wolała go unikać. A dokładnie starała się nie dopuścić do sytuacji, gdy mieli być sam na sam w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Sama świadomość tego, co ten nieprzewidywalny mężczyzna mógłby zrobić ją przerażała. W pewien niewytłumaczalny sposób bała się go, a zarazem było w nim coś takiego, że nie mogła się oprzeć, aby nie spojrzeć w jego niesamowicie czarne oczy i nie utonąć w nich bez reszty. Zawsze, kiedy napotykała przypadkiem jego spojrzenie, czuła strach i cudowne podniecenie, za które się szczerze nienawidziła. Mistrz Eliksirów pomimo swojej lodowatej postawy i chłodu, z jakim się do niej odnosił, wyzwalał w niej coś, co za każdym razem starała się zlekceważyć. Nie było to proste i doprowadzało ją to do czystej furii, że jest tak słaba istotą. Pamiętała doskonale uścisk jego dłoni i dziwne uczucie, które temu towarzyszyło.

— Będzie Pani tak stała? — przerwał jej rozmyślania chłodny głos. — Proszę niech pani usiądzie. — Gestem ręki wskazał fotel koło kominka.

— Nie, dziękuję — oprzytomniała już na tyle, aby przypomnieć sobie po co tu przyszła.

Nie miała zamiaru ryzykować zostania w tym miejscu dłużej niż zamierzała. W końcu miała konkretny powód, aby zdecydować się na przyjście tu, co nie było łatwą decyzją.

— Chcę wyjaśnić parę spraw — zaczęła już całkiem pewnie.

— Mianowicie? — Snape podszedł do niej i spojrzał w jej piwne oczy.

Pani profesor poczuła, że serce zaczyna jej bić szybciej i robi się jej niebezpiecznie gorąco.

— Wiem, że uważa pan, że nie nadaję się na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami, bo jestem kobietą — zaczęła spokojnie, aby stłumić te przeklęte uczucia, które nią teraz zawładnęły z powodu bliskości tego mężczyzny, jak i świadomości, że są sami w jego kwaterach. — Jednak nie musi pan z tego powodu traktować mnie jak wroga!

Snape patrzył na nią lekko zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że ta kobieta w jednej chwili z nieśmiałej i trochę przestraszonej istoty, którą zwykł widywać na korytarzach i wspólnych posiłkach zmieni się w stanowczą i pewną siebie osobę. Od ich pierwszego spotkania ona go jawnie unikała. — Ja wiem, że liczył pan na to, że dostanie to stanowisko i tylko mogę się domyślać, jaki pana spotkał zawód, ale z tego powodu nie musi mi pan cały czas patrzeć na ręce i czekać na jakieś moje potknięcie.

Severus uśmiechnął się do siebie słysząc lekkie rozgoryczenie i zrezygnowanie w głosie kobiety. Nachylił się nad nauczycielką tak, że jego włosy delikatnie musnęły jej policzek.

— To jakie są moje odczucia nie powinno pani interesować — wysyczał jej do ucha, co wywołało, że lekko zadrżała i zakręciło się jej w głowie od bliskości i zapachu mężczyzny. Jednak opamiętała się szybko przyjmując pewną siebie postawę i próbując opanować emocje, które niebezpiecznie zaczynały brać górę nad jej spokojem i rozsądkiem.

— To nie moja wina, że Dumbledore dał mi tą pracę, a nie panu!

— Dyrektor jest nazbyt dobrym i ufnym człowiekiem, przez co czasami zdarza mu się popełniać błędy.

— Jest pan bezczelny! — Prawie krzyknęła.

Była wściekła i nie panowała już nad swoimi emocjami w przeciwieństwie do Severusa, który wydawał się być zadowolony widząc jej bezsilną irytację i złość. Wyglądała w tym momencie po prostu uroczo i tak niewinnie. Ta dziewczyna wyprowadzała go z równowagi i równocześnie wzbudzała w nim irracjonalne uczucia, których powód nie bardzo potrafił sobie wyjaśnić. W tej sytuacji w stosunku do niej był górą i to mu bardzo odpowiadało. Była taka bezbronna i śliczna, wręcz pociągająca. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, co tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło panią profesor.

— Nie życzę sobie, aby pan mnie śledził, czy szpiegował, a tym bardziej mi groził. Czy to się panu podoba czy nie, jestem w tej szkole nauczycielką dopóki dyrektor mnie nie zwolni i żądam należytego szacunku.

— Czy ja pani grożę, albo każę zrezygnować z tej posady? — Uniósł z rozbawieniem prawą brew i przyjrzał się jej dokładnie, zakładając ręce na piersi i przybierając chłodną, wyczekującą postawę.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że miała rację, zwłaszcza z tym szpiegowaniem. W końcu musiał ją mieć na oku i sprawdzić jej przeszłość, czy przypadkiem nie jest następnym szpiegiem Lorda. Pomimo tego, że nic nie znalazł wolał być ostrożnym i nie tylko, dlatego że mogła się okazać kolejnym narzędziem w rękach Czarnego Pana. Cóż była naprawdę ładną i inteligentną kobietą i w tym musiał się zgodzić z Potterem.

— Mam tego dosyć! — fuknęła, zagryzając zęby ze złości. — Zamierzam porozmawiać o tym z dyrektorem. Odkąd tu się znalazłam z pana strony spotykają mnie złośliwe uwagi i niczym nieuzasadniona podejrzliwość. — Tym razem mógł wyczuć w jej głosie żal i smutek, co lekko go zaskoczyło. — Dłużej tego nie zniosę.

— Proszę bardzo. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Wie pani, gdzie jest gabinet dyrektora. — Zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, co wywołało w niej dziwny, niepokojący dreszcz. — Czy może mam pani wskazać drogę? — Uśmiechnął się ironicznie widząc jej konsternację.

— Ja…ja… — zmieszała się, widząc pewność i spokój mężczyzny.

Ta jego niewyrażająca emocji postawa była irytująca. Poza tym, mężczyzna odkąd weszła do jego kwater nie spuszczał z niej swojego wzroku, a to wyprowadzało ją w niepokój. Wywołało w niej uczucie ciepła i przyjemne drżenie ciała.

— Żegnam! — odpowiedziała stanowczo.

Popchnięta nagłym impulsem chwyciła za klamkę od drzwi i wyszła na korytarz. Oparła się o chłodną ścianę lochu oddychając szybko i czując, że jej policzki płoną.

— Przeklęty kretyn! — warknęła gdzieś w przestrzeń.

Zamknęła oczy, zastanawiając się, co powinna zrobić, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy, gdyż panował w niej mętlik. Ta wizyta ją wyczerpała psychicznie i fizycznie. Zanim skierowała się do swojego gabinetu, stała jeszcze pod ścianą przez chwile pogrążona w swoich myślach...

***

Dla dwójki Gryfonów sobota nadeszła bardzo szybko. Zaraz po śniadaniu pobiegli do swojego dormitorium, aby się przebrać i wziąć parę rzeczy ze sobą. Gdy znaleźli się koło chimery zdali sobie sprawę, że nie znają hasła, jednak ku ich zdziwieniu kamienny posąg sam drgnął, otwierając im przejście do gabinetu dyrektora. Gdy weszli do niego za biurkiem siedział Dumbledore i pił spokojnie herbatę, a naprzeciwko w fotelu również z filiżanką siedział Snape. Harry i Hermiona stanęli jak wryci z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ich Mistrz Eliksirów, który zwykle chodził w czarnych szatach i z powiewającą peleryną, tym razem miał na sobie granatowe dżinsy i o ton jaśniejszą koszulę. Był ubrany w zwykłe, mugolskie ciuchy i to bardzo dobrze dobrane kolorystycznie.

— No wreszcie. — Mistrz Eliksirów posłał chłodne spojrzenie nadal zaskoczonemu Harry’emu i Hermionie, odkładając swoją filiżankę na biurko. — Ile można na was czekać.

— Ależ Severusie — odrzekł łagodnie Dumbledore. — Powiedziałem im, aby byli tu o dziewiątej. Są punktualnie. — Wskazał na zegar wiszący na ścianie, który wskazywał właśnie tą godzinę. — Poza tym, daj im chwilę niech trochę ochłoną.

Staryczarodziej uśmiechnął się i puścił oko do zaskoczonego Severusa.

— To znaczy, Albusie? — Zmierzył go pytającym wzrokiem.

— No cóż mój drogi, twoi uczniowie są nieprzyzwyczajeni do takich drastycznych zmian. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli chodzi o ciebie.

W oczach Snape’a natychmiast pojawiło się zrozumienie i rozbawienie. Profesor, aby jeszcze bardziej ich zszokować, uśmiechnął się nad wyraz ciepło do dwójki uczniów, którzy momentalnie otrząsnęli się z szoku po wypowiedzi Dumbledore’a. Hermiona się lekko zarumieniła i spuściła wzrok, a Harry nadal z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się swojemu nauczycielowi, dochodząc do wniosku, że w stroju mugolskim wygląda bardziej ludzko. Choć na określenie „ludzki” w stosunku do Snape’a nie bardzo znał definicję, gdyż pomimo stroju Mistrz Eliksirów nie stracił swojego ostrego wyrazu twarzy i chłodnego, przeszywającego spojrzenia.  
  
— Więc ruszajmy — odezwał się po chwili. — Nie dysponuję zbyt dużą ilością czasu, a mam jeszcze do sprawdzenia parę zaległych i dodatkowych prac z eliksirów. — Wymownie spojrzał w stronę Harry’ego.

Chłopak jedynie zagryzł zęby, bo doskonale wiedział, o jaką zaległą pracę mu chodzi. W środę, po tym jak ukazał się ten artykuł o ataku i ucieczce Śmieciożerców z Azkabanu na Obronie nie mógł się skupić, za co profesor Winston odjęła mu pięć punktów, a na następnej lekcji, czyli na Eliksirach zapomniał, w jakich eliksirach leczniczych używa się krwi smoka i za karę Snape kazał mu napisać wypracowanie na ten temat, aż na trzy rolki pergaminu. Hermiona po zajęciach stwierdziła, że i tak potraktował go ulgowo, zadając tylko wypracowanie, w końcu mógł odjąć mu punkty, albo dać szlaban, zważywszy na to, że Snape zbytnio nie potrzebował powodu, aby pognębić ucznia zwłaszcza, jeżeli tym uczniem był Harry Potter.

— To profesor Snape też udaje się do Świętego Munga? — zapytała zdziwiona Hermiona.

— Oczywiście moja droga. — Uśmiechnął się dyrektor. — Chyba nie sądziliście, że puszczę was tam samych. Zwłaszcza w tak niebezpiecznym czasie i po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

Mina dwójki zaskoczonych Gryfonów mówiła, że właśnie tak sądzili. Na ten widok na twarzy Snape’a pojawił się lekki złośliwy uśmieszek.

— Profesor Snape ma parę spraw do załatwienia w Świętym Mungu związanych z dostarczeniem im potrzebnych eliksirów, więc zgodził się was przy okazji zabrać i przypilnować abyście się nie wpakowali w jakieś kłopoty. — Spojrzał na nich znad swoich okularów. Następnie machnął swoją różdżką w stronę gęsiego pióra, wypowiadając jakąś dłuższą formułkę pod nosem.

— Dobrze — powiedział, wstając zza biurka i biorąc leżące na nim piórko, które teraz było Świstoklikiem. — Podejdźcie i chwyćcie je, powinno was teleportować niedaleko szpitala. Niestety w obecnej chwili cały szpital jak i jego niedalekie okolice są zabezpieczone bardzo silnymi zaklęciami antyteleportacyjnymi uniemożliwiającymi niepowołanym czarodziejom wejście do niego. Więc będziecie musieli kawałek przejść pieszo.

Harry, Hermiona i Snape, który zdążył już założyć na siebie cienki, czarny płaszcz chwycili za piórko i w jednej chwili cała trójka poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i gabinet dyrektora zaczął wirować z zawrotną prędkością.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**_13\. PODARUNEK I ISTOTA WYBORU_ **

 

Wylądowali bez żadnych przeszkód w jednej z wąskich uliczek, między szeregami domów. Było to dość bezpieczne miejsce, gdyż nie chodzili tędy mugole i ich pojawienie się znikąd nie zszokowałoby zwykłych ludzi, a tym samym nie zmuszało czarodziei do użycia Obliviate. Stojąc twardo na ziemi owiał ich lekki, chłodny, ale przyjemny wietrzyk zmuszając ich do zasunięcia rozpiętych, cienkich kurtek.

— W porządku? — zwrócił się jak zwykle chłodno do Harry’ego i Hermiony.

— Tak — przytaknęli zgodnie.

— W takim razie nie oddalać mi się. — Snape rozejrzał się uważnie po okolicy i wsunął różdżkę do kieszeni płaszcza.

Powietrze było przesiąknięte wilgocią i lekkim chłodem. Jesień, która już na dobre zawitała w te strony niosła ze sobą delikatny i przyjemny zapach pożółkłych liści. 

— Mam mieć was cały czas na oku. — Mistrz Eliksirów zmrużył oczy. — Zrozumiano?

— Tak profesorze — odrzekł Harry.

— Macie mieć oczy i uszy otwarte, nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

— Sądzi pan, że mogą tu pojawić się w biały dzień Śmierciożercy? — wyszeptała trochę przestraszona dziewczyna.

Miała jeszcze świeżo w pamięci ten dzień, kiedy zaatakowali jej dom.

— Niestety tak. — Czarodziej zmarszczył brwi. — W obecnej sytuacji to nie ma znaczenia, czy mugole ich zobaczą czy nie. Jest wojna i nie tylko czarodzieje są w niej poszkodowani.

— Przeklęty Voldemort — warknął ze złości brunet.

— Potter! — syknął groźnie Snape. — Przynajmniej w świecie mugoli mógłbyś się powstrzymać od wypowiadania jego imienia. Mam nadzieję, że nie wymagam za wiele? — Zatopił w nim swój chłodny wzrok. — Nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć, że jesteśmy czarodziejami.

— Przepraszam profesorze. — Zagryzł zęby.

— Dobra. Chodźmy, im szybciej się znajdziemy w Mungu tym lepiej.

Szli długimi alejkami wymijając ludzi na ulicy robiących zakupy i wesoło się śmiejących. Chłopak szczerze im zazdrościł tej beztroski i niewiedzy. Ta cisza i spokój, który panował na ulicach koił obawy i troski chłopaka. Harry na wszelki wypadek przykrył włosami swoją bliznę na czole, aby nie rzucać się w oczy i nie zostać rozpoznanym. W końcu każdy czarodziej znał Chłopca Który Przeżył. W zupełnej ciszy dotarli po piętnastu minutach do znanej im wystawy sklepowej, na której stały dwa manekiny. Na szybie nadal wisiała kartka, na której pisało tak jak podczas jego ostatniej wizyty „Zamknięte z powodu remontu”. Ludzie mijali wystawę i tylko czasami na nią zerkali nie zatrzymując się przy niej. Cała trójka podeszła powoli do szyby. Snape zatrzymał się przed wystawą, kładąc na chłodną i gładką szybę rękę. Rozejrzał się, czy żaden z mugoli nie patrzy i wyszeptał do nieruchomego manekina.

— Mistrz Eliksirów ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

Przez moment nic się nie działo, po chwili jednak nieruchomy do tej pory manekin w odpowiedzi mrugnął okiem i szyba zmieniła się w pływającą, szklaną taflę.

— Wchodźcie — zwrócił się do Gryfonów, którzy przeszli jako pierwsi przez pływającą taflę, pojawiając się w oświetlonym holu poczekalni Świętego Munga.

Od ostatniej ich wizyty nic tu się nie zmieniło, poza tym, że teraz przez poczekalnie przewijało się mnóstwo pacjentów i uzdrowicieli. Wszyscy byli zabiegani i wyglądali na zniecierpliwionych. Zwłaszcza ci pierwsi, czekając, aż medycy ich przyjmą na wizytę lub odeślą na oddział pourazowy. Było okropnie tłoczno i duszno i w pewnym momencie Harry miał wrażenie, że ci wszyscy ludzie potratują się nawzajem w tym całym zamieszaniu i zabieganiu. Hermiona tylko bardziej się do niego przytuliła omiatając wzrokiem to całe widowisko i czując, że robi jej się niedobrze widząc niektóre schorzenia i wyraźne efekty klątw rzuconych na niektórych pacjentów. Zbyt dobrze wiedziała jak oni muszą się czuć i jak bardzo z powodu nich cierpieć. Pomimo, że była rozsądną, konkretną i pewną siebie osobą nie potrafiła powstrzymać lekkiego drżenia ciała. Była w końcu kobietą, a one są z reguły bardziej wrażliwe emocjonalnie. Chłopak czując, że dziewczyna się do niego przysunęła, delikatnie objął ją uspokajająco, pod wpływem czego lekko się rozluźniła, a nawet uśmiechnęła. Po chwili dołączył do nich Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Cholera jasna — zaklął chłodny poirytowany głos i dwójka Gryfonów z zaskoczeniem spojrzała za siebie. — Nie słyszeliście tego. — Spojrzał na nich groźnie, na co tylko kiwnęli potwierdzająco głową. — Jest gorzej niż myślałem. — Rozejrzał się po poczekali.

— Robota Śmierciożerców — mruknął smutno Harry.

— Właśnie. A miałem nadzieję, że szybko to załatwię. — W jego głosie zabrzmiało lekkie zrezygnowanie i rozdrażnienie. — No cóż, zajmie mi to więcej czasu niż planowałem, ale trudno — westchnął i spojrzał na dwójkę uczniów.

Nie było mu na rękę to, że musi się nimi opiekować. Próbował nawet przemówić Albusowi do rozsądku, że powinni zostać w szkole, gdzie jest w miarę bezpiecznie, a nie włóczyć się po Anglii. Zwłaszcza, że Czarny Pan chce się pozbyć Pottera i na pewno będzie chciał wykorzystać każdą nadarzającą się okazję. Jednak jego argumenty nie dotarły do starego czarodzieja i chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się zgodzić na zabranie ich ze sobą.

— Weasley jest na trzecim piętrze w sali numer dwanaście. Mam nadzieję, że nie zabłądzicie — odrzekł swoim zwykłym chłodnym głosem. — Choć po was mogę się wszystkiego spodziewać — dodał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

— Wiemy gdzie to jest, już tu byliśmy profesorze — odparła spokojnie Hermiona, nie dając się mu wyprowadzić z równowagi.  

— W takim razie macie tam na mnie czekać. Zrozumiano?

— Tak.

Snape jeszcze raz spojrzał na nich niezbyt przekonany ich zapewnieniem i udał się w stronę recepcjonistki, przeciskając się przez tłum ludzi, co wcale nie było łatwe i nie obeszło się bez dość niewybrednych tekstów profesora w stosunku do kilku czarodziei z ochrony, którzy nie chcieli go wpuścić tłumacząc mu, że obowiązuje kolejka.  

— No więc na co czekamy. Chodźmy odwiedzić Charciego. — Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło do dziewczyny i jeszcze raz spojrzał na profesora, który właśnie starał się wytłumacz kilku ochroniarzom cel swojej wizyty. Po minie Snape’a Harry już wiedział, że zajmie mu to sporo czasu, gdyż jego rozmówcy nie wyglądali na przekonanych tym co do nich mówił, a co gorsza sprawiali wrażenie lekko nierozgarniętych.

— Tak, masz rację. Martwię się o Charliego i... o Rona — wyszeptała.

— Ja również Herm. Wiesz jaki jest porywczy. — Zastanowił się chwilę, wracając myślami do ich ostrej kłótni z powodu takiej bzdury jak Quidditch i zrobiło mu się trochę głupio z powodu tego co mu wtedy powiedział. Najgorsze było to, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wtedy miał racje i Ron nie powinien na niego tak naskoczyć. Jednak w tej sytuacji cała złość na rudzielca mu przeszła i postanowił nie wracać do tego tematu i zachowywać się normalnie, tak jakby do tej kłótni nigdy nie doszło. Miał nadzieję, że Ron nie wścieknie się, gdy go zobaczy. W końcu, kiedy ostatnio się widzieli chłopak nadal był na niego obrażony. — Pewnie bardzo to przeżywa — dodał po chwili.

— Nie sądziłam, że to będzie tak wyglądać.

— Mianowicie co?

— Widziałeś tych rannych?

— Tak Herm. Widziałem i mi to się też nie podoba. — Spojrzał na nią ze zrozumieniem.

— Jest w nich tyle bólu i cierpienia, a ten Vol... sadysta ... — poprawił się, widząc, że mijani pacjenci, zerkają na niego niepewnie. — ...czerpie z tego satysfakcję. To jest po prostu chore. Nie rozumiem jak można być takim tyranem i nie mieć zupełnie żadnych uczuć, czy granic moralnego postępowania. 

— Masz rację. Ja też tego nie rozumiem — westchnęła. — To wszystko staje się coraz bardziej beznadziejne.   

— Najgorsze jest to, że to dopiero początek.

— Nawet mnie nie strasz Harry.

— Wierz mi, chciałbym się mylić Herm. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w jego oczy, były teraz jakby nieobecne i takie puste, bez wyrazu. Na ten widok znowu pojawiło się w jej sercu to niepokojące uczucie.

— Harry czy ty z prof... — zaczęła po chwili, ale już nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos, którego już dawno nie słyszała.

— Harry!... Hermiona! — Dobiegł do nich wysoki chłopak o rudej czuprynie.

— George! Jak dobrze cię widzieć — Uśmiechnął się Harry, wyciągając do niego rękę.

— Kupę lat stary, nic się nie zmieniłeś. — Uścisnął mu rękę na powitanie. — Za to Herm wygląda ślicznie. — Puścił do dziewczyny oko, na co ta się lekko zrumieniła. 

— Ach, nie gadaj bzdur George — strofowała go dziewczyna, ale na jej twarzy pojawił się rozbawiony uśmiech.

— No, co ty... Mówię co widzę — powiedział śmiertelnie poważnym tonem, co wywołało chichot Harry’ego i Hermiony. — A tak poza tym, co was tu sprowadza? Nie powinniście być w szkole? — odrzekł z iście profesorskim tonem. — Widzę, że obydwoje macie szlaban ze mną przy herbacie. 

— Och Gorge nie żartuj sobie, przyszliśmy w odwiedziny do Charliego — odparł poważnie, ale mimo wszystko lekko rozbawiony Harry.

Brakowało mu wygłupów bliźniaków odkąd zwiali ze szkoły i założyli swój własny interes. Hogwart bez nich nie był już taki sam.

— Jak się czuje? — Spojrzała na niego z troską i George się do niej uśmiechnął ciepło.

— Już w porządku, niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane i niedługo powinni go wypisać.

— To wspaniale — odpowiedzieli zgodnie.

— Ale tej herbaty to wam nie podaruję. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Musicie mi opowiedzieć, co się dzieje w szkole. Ten głupek, mój kochany braciszek nie chce mi nic powiedzieć, tylko całymi dniami chodzi jak struty. Najpierw martwił się stanem brata, a teraz całkiem jakoś przycichł i aż matka się o niego zaczęła martwić. Nie mam pojęcia co mu jest, a ten uparty baran nie chce nam nic powiedzieć, a co gorsze mam wrażenie, że nas unika.

— Co do herbaty nie ma sprawy, ale najpierw pójdziemy odwiedzić Charliego — odparł Harry, który słysząc wypowiedź George’a zaczął się na serio martwić zachowaniem Rona i coraz bardziej czuł potrzebę, że musi z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Zachowanie jego przyjaciela budziło w nim wiele pytań, na które chciał znać odpowiedź. Wiedział, że Ron należy do osób wybuchowych, ale od tego roku to staje się ewidentnie widoczne, a tym samym niepokojące. Po minie Hermiony stwierdził, że ona też się zamartwia z tego samego powodu.

— W porządku. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — To już nasz pokój. Dwanaście. — Wskazał na drzwi przed nimi. — Rodzice również są. Ron, Ginny, Fred, tylko Bill nie mógł dziś przyjechać, bo mają jakieś problemy w banku Gringotta z powodu tego ostatniego ataku Śmierciożerców. Ma pojawić się dopiero jutro. Wchodźcie. — Otworzył im drzwi.

— Harry! Hermiono! — krzyknęła zaskoczona na ich widok pani Weasley.

Podeszła do nich i uściskała ich serdecznie aż im zabrakło tchu. — Co wy tu kochani robicie? — spytała, gdy już uwolniła ich z uścisku i mogli wreszcie swobodnie oddychać.

— Przyszliśmy odwiedzić Charciego. — Uśmiechnął się Harry do chłopaka siedzącego w łóżku, który puścił im oczko i uśmiechnął się do nich promiennie. Był ubrany w piżamę i trzymał w ręku „Proroka Codziennego”, którego Harry rozpoznał. To był ten numer, w którym pisali o ataku z wtorku na środę.

— Na Merlina! — Załamała ręce pani Weasley i spojrzała na nich ze strachem w oczach. — Przecież to niebezpieczne. Chyba nie uciekliście ze szkoły? — Spojrzała z jeszcze większym strachem.

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco. — Dyrektor nam pozwolił tu przyjść. Użyliśmy Świstoklika.

— Pięknie. Po prostu wspaniale, jak Albus mógł was puścić samych i to w tak niebezpiecznym czasie — zaczęła biadolić i załamywać ręce. — Powinniście siedzieć w szkole tam, gdzie jest bezpiecznie, a nie włóczyć się na miłość boską po Anglii!

— Ależ Molly, nie denerwuj się tak — odezwał się ciepły głos od strony drzwi, należący do Artura Weasleya, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju z Fredem.

— Jak mam się nie martwić! — fuknęła na męża. — Gdyby coś im się stało…

— Nie przyszli sami mamo. — Przerwał jej Fred, podchodząc do Harry’ego i Hermiony, aby się z nimi przywitać.

— Nie? — Spojrzała zaskoczona na syna.

— Przyszli z Severusem, kochanie. — Pan Weasley dał żonie uspakajającego całusa w policzek.

— Z Severusem? – Zaskoczona spojrzała niepewnie na Harry’ego.

— Tak. Przed chwilą zamieniłem z nim parę słów. Ma coś do załatwienia w Mungu i przyniósł im sporo eliksirów leczniczych, które u niego zamówili. Był dość poirytowany, bo ci durnie z ochrony nie chcieli go wpuścić i w końcu złapał jakiegoś znajomego uzdrowiciela, który dość dobitnie zjechał ochronę tłumacząc, że Severus może poruszać się po terenie szpitala bez przeszkód, bo jest ich dostawcą. Natychmiast zmiękli i zaczęli go przepraszać.

— To był naprawdę zabawny widok — zaczął chichotać Fred, za co pani Weasley posłała mu spojrzenie pełne nagany.

— Powiedział, że jak wszystko załatwi to się tu pojawi, aby zabrać ich z powrotem do Hogwartu. Jak widzisz są pod dobrą opieką kochanie. — Uśmiechnął się do żony.

— Jasne... Severus. — Spojrzała jeszcze raz niepewnie na Harry’ego, w końcu wiedziała o uprzedzeniach Mistrza Eliksirów do tego chłopaka i postępowanie profesora w stosunku do niego zupełnie jej się nie podobało.

— A teraz zostawmy młodzież Molly, aby mogła swobodnie porozmawiać i chodźmy do uzdrowicielki, prosiła abyśmy przyszli i załatwili pozostałe formalności związane z wypisaniem.    

— No dobrze. — Spojrzała niepewnie na piątkę dzieciaków. — Charlie, skarbie, masz się położyć, a nie siedzieć. Uzdrowicielka kazała ci jeszcze leżeć, bo jesteś po wstrząsie.

— Dobrze mamo — jęknął w akcje desperacji.

— Natychmiast! — Spojrzała groźnie i chłopak chcąc nie chcąc musiał się położyć.

— Tak lepiej. — Uśmiechnęła się i wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Nareszcie — westchnął Charlie, podnosząc się powrotem do pozycji półsiedzącej. — Mam już dość tego ciągłego pilnowania przez matkę. Nie odstępuje mnie na krok odkąd się przebudziłem.

— Martwi się o ciebie — odrzekła Hermiona, ściągając płaszcz i siadając na łóżku obok chłopaka.

— Tak, ale to na dłuższą metę robi się męczące. — Podał im żelowe miętuski, które stały na stoliku koło łóżka.

Harry rozsiadł się koło Hermiony, a Fred i George po drugiej stronie łóżka.

— Przeczytaliśmy w „Proroku” o tym ataku. Jak się czujesz?

— W porządku Harry. Byłem długo nieprzytomny. Dopiero wczoraj w nocy odzyskałem przytomność. Medycy trochę się martwili moim stanem. Z tego co wiem, to nie było ze mną najlepiej. Ale teraz już wszystko w porządku. Chociaż, jeszcze czuję się trochę osłabiony i boli mnie głowa.

— Całe szczęście, że już ci lepiej — westchnęła Hermiona. — Martwiliśmy się o ciebie. Zwłaszcza że nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że jesteś w Anglii.

— No cóż. Muszę przyznać, że oberwałem paroma niezbyt przyjemnymi zaklęciami. — Skrzywił się lekko.

— Paroma?! — Fred spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Chłopie, jak ciebie znaleźli byłeś nieprzytomny i w takim stanie że sądziliśmy, że już po tobie. Może i to było parę zaklęć, ale za to skutecznych.

— No dobra. Nie będę się kłócić. — Machnął z rezygnacją ręką. — A jeśli chodzi o mój pobyt w Anglii, to zdecydowałem się pomóc trochę Zakonowi tu na miejscu. — Ściszył lekko głos, zwracając się do Hermiony i Harry’ego. — Słyszałem, że wy dwoje też mieliście przejścia w te wakacje — spoważniał, patrząc na dziewczynę, która lekko się zarumieniła.

— Tak. Jak zwykle ta sama historia — mruknął Harry, widząc, że Hermiona nie bardzo ma ochotę poruszać ten temat. — Kłopoty nas same znajdują i nie musimy ich sobie szukać. — Uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Tak masz rację. — Zmarszczył brwi George. — W tych czasach już nic i nikt nie jest pewny.

— Wystarczy tego użalania się nad sobą — powiedział poirytowany Fred. — To jeszcze nie koniec świata. My jeszcze mamy coś do powiedzenia na ten temat i nie pozwolimy, aby ten sadysta i morderca Voldemort zniszczył to wszystko, co dla nas jest ważne i cenne. — Zapadła głucha cisza, a oczy wszystkich rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. — No co? — spytał lekko zdezorientowany.

— Ty, bracie. — Spojrzał rozbawionym wzrokiem George. — Nie posądzałem CIĘ o taki zapał bojowy, ani tym bardziej o to, że wypowiesz jego imię.

— No cóż. — Wzruszył ramionami lekko zażenowany Fred. — Skoro Harry go wymawia i nie powoduje to trzęsienia ziemi ani gromów z jasnego nieba to i my możemy je wymawiać. Co nie?

— Niby tak. — Uśmiechnął się Charlie. — Wiecie… — zwrócił się z poważną miną do Hermiony i Harry’ego. — … ta dwójka zapaleńców została przyjęta do Zakonu. — Wskazał na dwóch bliźniaków, którzy teraz uśmiechnęli się szeroko, odsłaniając swoje białe zęby.

— A co na to wasi rodzice? — spytała z szeroko otwartymi oczami Hermiona.

— No, więc nie byli zachwyceni tym pomysłem. — Fred zmarszczył brwi.

— Delikatnie to ująłeś. Powinieneś powiedzieć raczej, że byli na nas wściekli zwłaszcza matka — dopowiedział George, uśmiechając się.

 

— To prawda, ale zaakceptowali naszą decyzję. W sumie nie mieli wyjścia — odparł Fred.      

George machnął różdżką i na stoliku pojawiło się pięć filiżanek z gorącą herbatą. Pijąc rozgrzewający napój rozmawiali o szkole, o Zakonie Feniksa i o Quidditchu. Bliźniacy słysząc, że Harry nie gra już w drużynie przeżyli mały szok, ale nic na ten temat nie powiedzieli, za co brunet był im wdzięczny.

— A gdzie jest Ron i Ginny? — spytał nagle Harry.

— W kawiarni — powiedział Charlie. — Ginny zgłodniała i poszedł z nią, aby się nie zgubiła.

— Przejdę się i poszukam ich — odpowiedział, odstawiając filiżankę na stolik.

— Ok. Tylko nie zabłądź. Wiesz na którym piętrze jest kawiarnia? — krzyknął za nim Fred.

— Tak.

Harry wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Miał ochotę się przejść i chciał znaleźć Rona, aby z nim pogadać. Zastanawiał się, czy jego przyjaciel jest na niego dalej zły. Szedł tak zamyślony korytarzem, przez który przewijało się mnóstwo pacjentów i spieszących się uzdrowicieli. W pewnym momencie znalazł się w jakimś korytarzu i nie bardzo wiedział, w którą stronę się udać. Wiedział wprawdzie, gdzie jest kawiarnia, ale teraz, kiedy panował tu ruch jak w ulu pogubił się zupełnie w kierunkach. Wszedł do jednej z otwartych sal, aby przepuścić biegnących korytarzem uzdrowicieli. Oparł się o drzwi i ogarnął go smutek. Widok tylu potrzebujących i płaczących nad swoimi bliskimi, których uzdrowiciele nie zdołali uratować przygnębiał go i wyzwalał niechciane wspomnienia i uczucia. Zacisnął zęby i otarł ręką łzy, które zaczęły bezczelnie cisnąć mu się do oczu, przysięgając w duchu że już nigdy nie zapłacze, że nikt nie zobaczy jego łez. Z tym postanowieniem miał już wyjść z tego pomieszczenia, gdy jego wzrok padł na jedno łóżko, stojące w kącie sali. Leżała na nim mała dziewczynka. Harry tknięty jakimś dziwnym impulsem podszedł do jej łóżka, gdyż chciał się jej bliżej przyjrzeć. Coś wewnątrz niego chciało, aby tam podszedł i tak też zrobił. Spojrzał na jej drobną i lekko bladą twarz. Wyglądała może na siedem, czy osiem lat i była bardzo ładna, choć była bardzo szczupła. Miała długie, proste blond włosy, które delikatnie opadały na jej twarz. Była nieprzytomna. Jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, jedynie lekko spierzchnięte wargi były delikatnie rozchylone. Klatka piersiowa prawie niedostrzegalnie unosiła się i opadała świadcząc o tym, że dziewczynka żyje. Było w niej coś niezwykłego. Harry poczuł bolesne ukłucie w sercu na ten widok. Teraz już wiedział, że świat dąży ku zagładzie, jeżeli takie delikatne istoty jak ta niewinna dziewczynka są skazane na cierpienie. Ponownie łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach, ale tym razem ich nie powstrzymywał nie było sensu, nie chciał ich powstrzymywać. Instynktownie usiadł na łóżku i delikatnie ujął jej drobną rączkę w swoją wpatrując się w nią ze smutkiem i troską. W jego sercu zagościło na chwile głupie uczucie zazdrości za niczym niezakłócony spokój, który malował się na jej twarzy. Pogrążona we własnym świecie, wolnym od okrutnej rzeczywistości wydawała się jakby śniła własny sen. Sen, w którym była bezpieczna i w którym nie będzie musiała się bać o to jaka będzie przyszłość. To uczucie jednak opuściło Harry’ego bardzo szybko, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczynka może być również pogrążona w koszmarze z powodu, którego znalezienia się w tym szpitalu. Już miał wstać i wyjść, gdy w pewnej chwili poczuł, że jej drobne palce zaciskają się na jego dłoni, a jego głowę zaczął w tym momencie wypełniać okropny ból. Z powodu nagłego bólu i zaskoczenia chciał wyrwać swoją dłoń z jej, ale uścisk dziewczynki był zbyt silny. Spojrzał zaskoczony na jej twarz, a ona nagle drgnęła i otworzyła oczy. Były idealnie szafirowe, przesycone ciepłem, nadzieją, strachem i bólem. Były piękne i chłopak czy tego chciał czy nie, nie potrafił oderwać od nich swoich oczu. Wpatrywał się w nią jak urzeczony, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na ból w jego czaszce, który zaczął pomału mijać. Zastąpiło go uczucie spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, któremu się poddał. Dziewczynka rozchyliła usta i wyszeptała cicho.

_„A oni staną naprzeciw siebie, choć są do siebie tak podobni_

_A wtedy okryta płaszczem ciemności Selena_

_Nad nimi swe krwawe łzy uroni.”_

Harry nagle zesztywniał słysząc te słowa. Nie rozumiał, o czym ta mała dziewczynka mówi. Nasuwało mu się teraz tysiące pytań, które chciał jej zadać, ale nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Kompletnie nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, potrafił jedynie patrzeć się na nią. Był jak sparaliżowany i równocześnie oczarowany wyrazem jej oczu. W pewnym momencie poczuł coś zimnego miedzy jej, a swoją dłonią.

— Wiedziałam… że w końcu przyjdziesz… — wyszeptała i zamknęła z powrotem oczy.

— Na Merlina!

Harry jeszcze w lekkim szoku na jej ostatnie słowa odwrócił się od niej w stronę skąd doszedł go głos.

Kobieta ubrana na biało wyglądająca na uzdrowicielkę podbiegła do łóżka, odpychając chłopaka od dziewczynki i szybko sprawdziła jej puls. Machnęła nad nią różdżką wypowiadając jakąś dłuższą formułkę zaklęcia.

— Wspaniale. — Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka promiennie. — W końcu to biedne dziecko odzyskało przytomność.

— Kim... ona jest?! — spytał chłopak, nie spuszczając wzroku z tej bladej, ale teraz lekko uśmiechniętej drobnej twarzyczki.

— To nie jesteś jej krewnym? — Kobieta posłała mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

— Eee... nie... Przez przypadek się tu znalazłem i ona otworzyła oczy i… — Ugryzł się w język, gdyż nie chciał za wiele powiedzieć i poza tym nie bardzo wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. To wszystko, co się tu przed chwilą wydarzyło było dziwne i zarazem niepokojące.

— I co? — Spojrzała z ciekawością.

— Czy nic jej nie będzie?

— Nie. Już wszystko w porządku — powiedziała, przykrywając ją cienkim prześcieradłem i odgarniając jej włosy z czoła. — W lipcu podczas tego ataku na rodziny mugolskie, jej cała rodzina zginęła i tylko ona jakimś cudem przeżyła. Ale od tego czasu była cały czas nieprzytomna. Już straciliśmy nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek wyjdzie ze stanu śpiączki. Ma na imię Ana Keys i ma osiem lat. Biedactwo — westchnęła, pochylając się z troską nad nią i poprawiając poduszkę. — Teraz nie ma żadnego krewnego, który mógłby się nią zająć, choć na razie będzie musiała jeszcze trochę poleżeć w szpitalu. Jest bardzo słaba i … 

Ale Harry już nie słuchał dalszej wypowiedzi kobiety, bo po jego umyśle ciągle przewijały się słowa „lipiec” i „Ana”. Przysiągłby, że już gdzieś słyszał jej imię i coś mu to mówi, ale nie bardzo wiedział gdzie i w jakich to było okolicznościach.

— Hej… Czy wszystko w porządku? — Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos kobiety, która teraz przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem.

— Tak. Nic mi nie jest. — Odruchowo zacisnął dłoń i w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal trzyma w niej coś zimnego i prawdopodobnie metalowego. Szybko schował to coś do kieszeni spodni, gdyż uzdrowicielka zaczęła mu się uważnie przyglądać.

— A czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty tu właściwe robisz? Tu bez pozwolenia nie wolno wchodzić.

— Tak naprawdę to miałem iść do kawiarni, ale chyba pomyliłem korytarze i… — Chłopak spojrzał w otwarte drzwi, gdzie mignęły mu dwie rude czupryny. — … Ron! Ginny! — krzyknął.

— Ciszej! — fuknęła poirytowana. — Tu są pacjenci. — Wskazała na inne łóżka.

— Przeprasza, już mnie nie ma — odpowiedział chłopak i szybko wymknął się z Sali, nie czekając na dalszą wypowiedź uzdrowicielki, która właśnie chciała coś dodać.       

— Ron! Czekaj! — Dobiegł do przyjaciela.

— Harry? — Odwrócił się zaskoczony. — Co ty tu robisz?

— Przeczytaliśmy z Herm w „Proroku” o tym ataku i przyszliśmy odwiedzić Charliego. Martwiliśmy się i Dumbledore pozwolił nam go odwiedzić.

— Przyszliście tu sami? — Spojrzała zaskoczona Ginny na Harry’ego.

— Niestety nie. — Zrobił smutną minę. — Snape nas eskortował.

— Żartujesz? — Oczy rudzielca rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. — Zgodził się was wziąć ze sobą?

— Tak. Jednak na pewno nie zrobił tego z dobroci serca — ciągnął dalej chłopak, widząc, że Ron jest w nawet dobrym nastroju i nie jest w stosunku do niego oschły, czy nieprzyjemny. — Ma dla szpitala trochę eliksirów i musiał je im dostarczyć, więc wziął nas ze sobą. Pewnie Dumbledore musiał go długo przekonywać.

— Nie wątpię. — Uśmiechnął się lekko rudzielec. — Harry... — zaczął niepewnie Ron.

— No?

— Wiesz ... ja nie powinienem wtedy na ciebie naskakiwać z powodu tej rezygnacji z bycia w drużynie. — Lekko się zarumienił. — Nie miałem racji. Przepraszam.

Harry spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony, bo nie spodziewał się, że Ron poruszy ten temat. A przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy Charlie leży w szpitalu. Jednak poczuł ulgę wiedząc, że to nie on będzie musiał go zaczynać. Co do dziwnego zachowania jego przyjaciela, postanowił zachować pytania na później, gdyż Ronowi i tak z wysiłkiem przyszło go przeprosić. Nie chciał wprowadzać przyjaciela w większe zakłopotanie.

— Nie ma sprawy, stary. — Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko widząc jego zmieszanie i niepewność. — Chodźmy do Charliego, bo razem z Herm musimy tam czekać na Snape’a.

— W porządku — odetchnął z ulgą. 

Do sali na trzecim piętrze mieli jeszcze kawałek i całą drogę rozmawiali o ostatnich wydarzeniach i o tym, co napisali w „Proroku”.

— No, wreszcie! — przywitał ich chłodny głos, gdy weszli do sali numer dwanaście.

Ron o mało nie przewrócił się z wrażenia. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrzył się w profesora. W prawdzie Harry powiedział, że jest z nimi, ale nic nie wspomniał o jego wyglądzie, który wyraźnie go zszokował. Ginny również wydawała się zaskoczona. Brunet stojący koło nich odczytując bezbłędnie powód zaskoczenia swoich przyjaciół jak i z powodu ich głupich min zaczął chichotać tak samo jak dwójka bliźniaków. Tylko pani Weasley spojrzała na nich nagannie, lecz nic to nie pomogło, gdyż zaczęli chichotać jeszcze głośniej. Snape wiedząc doskonale o co chodzi, jedynie wywrócił oczami i również wybuchł śmiechem, ale w swoich myślach.  

— Panie Weasley sądzę, że może już Pan zamknąć usta. Bo jeszcze chwila i tak już Panu zostaną — odrzekł chłodnym i opanowanym głosem, ale w głębi był rozbawiony ich widokiem.

Wypowiedź profesora podziałała jak kubeł wody na Rona i Ginny. Oboje się zarumienili, a bliźniacy, Harry i Hermiona zachichotali opętańczo, za co zostali obdarzeni lodowatym spojrzeniem Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Dzieci… proszę. — Załamała ręce pani Weasley widząc, że rozbawione towarzystwo nie zamierza się uspokoić.

— Molly, Arturze, my się będziemy już zbierać — zwrócił się do nich Mistrz Eliksirów. — Zaczyna robić się ciemno i najlepiej będzie jak najszybciej znajdziemy się w Hogwarcie. — Zerknął na dzieciaki.  

— Tak masz rację Severusie — przytaknął Artur. — Ron. Ginny wy też powinniście już wrócić do szkoły — zwrócił się do nich. — Profesor Snape was zabierze ze sobą. 

— Ale…

— Nie ma żadnego ale Ron — odezwała się pani Weasley. — Charlie już czuje się lepiej i nic mu nie groźni. Nie ma potrzeby abyście tu siedzieli. Poza tym nałapiecie zaległości.

— Dobrze mamo — odpowiedział z lekką rezygnacją w głosie, choć wiedział że jego matka ma rację i są tu zbędni.  

— Skoro wszystko jasne to zbierajmy się — zwrócił się do nich Snape, zakładając swój płaszcz.

— Odprowadzę was kawałek — odrzekł pan Weasley. — Zaraz wracam kochanie.

— Uważajcie na siebie. — Uśmiechnęła się, podając im kurtki. 

Pani Weasley uściskała ich na pożegnanie serdecznie. 

Cała szóstka udała się do recepcji skąd przeszła przez szybę w taki sam sposób, w jaki tu weszła. Na zewnątrz ochłodziło się nieznacznie i zaczął wiać dość silny wiatr. Poza tym, robiło się już dość ciemno, gdyż dochodziła siedemnasta, a była jesień i o tej porze słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi.

— Nie rozchodzić się — powiedział pan Weasley. — Musimy przejść kawałek, bo ten teren jest pod silnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi i jest tu za dużo mugoli.

Szli z powrotem w stronę uliczki, w której się pojawili. Gdy znaleźli się blisko miejsca, gdzie mogli spokojnie użyć Świstoklika, nagle usłyszeli znajome pyknięcie towarzyszące aportacji. W tym samym momencie zagrzmiał głos pana Weasleya i Snape’a.

— _Drętwota!_ — wykrzyknęli równocześnie i strugi czerwonego światła pognały w przeciwnych kierunkach, trafiając celnie w postacie ubrane na czarno, które miały maski na twarzach.

Śmierciożercy, którzy się pojawili zaczęli rzucać w nich klątwami. Było ich siedmiu i wszystko działo się niesamowicie szybko. Harry niewiele myśląc wyciągnął swoją różdżkę z kieszeni.    

— _Drętwota!_ —krzyknął w stronę jednego ze Śmieciożerców, który wycelował w niego różdżką.

Zaklęcie Harry’ego w niego uderzyło i napastnik padł na ziemię. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili zobaczył, że zaklęcie innego Śmierciożercy rzucone w tym samym momencie leci w stronę Hermiony i w nagłym impulsie zdając sobie sprawę, że nie będzie w stanie go odeprzeć, pchnął w stronę zdezorientowanego Rona zesztywniałą z zaskoczenia dziewczynę, która chwycona przez chłopaka zemdlała. Rudzielec musiał aż przyklęknąć, aby nie wypuścić z rąk nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Harry syknął z powodu okropnego bólu, który wypełnił jego ciało i pociemniało mu w oczach. Lekko zachwiał się na nogach i by się przewrócił gdyby nie silne ramię, które chwyciło go zapobiegając upadkowi. Harry zagryzł zęby i powstrzymał łzy cisnące mu się do oczu, gdyż jego ciało zaczęło go palić żywym ogniem.  

— _Crucio._ — Usłyszał cichy spokojny szept za sobą i ten sam Śmierciożerca, który rzucił w niego klątwą, padł na ziemię, zwijając się z bólu i krzycząc głośno.

Różdżka Snape’a była wyciągnięta w jego stronę, a twarz profesora nie wyrażała kompletnie żadnych uczuć. Jedynie oczy Mistrza Eliksirów wydały się Harry’emu przerażająco czarne i puste. Mężczyzna jednak zdawał się być spokojny i bardzo opanowany, przerażająco opanowany. Chłopak patrzył na profesora z niemym strachem. W tym momencie była to dla niego zupełnie obca mu osoba. Do tej pory nie rozumiał do końca, co znaczy, że Czarna Magia zmienia człowieka i potrafi nim całkowicie zawładnąć niszcząc w nim wszelkie oznaki człowieczeństwa. Teraz miał wrażenie, że już rozumie, co Snape miał na myśli mówiąc, że granica między jasną a ciemną stroną mocy nie istnieje. Chłopak zaczął się bać. Z twarzy tego mężczyzny nie potrafił wyczytać, co tak naprawdę czuje, rzucając to zaklęcie. Samo zaklęcie niewybaczalne Crucio go nie przerażało, ale fakt, że można je wypowiedzieć bez cienia emocji czy wyrzutów sumienia wypełnił go strachem. 

— Wystarczy … — szepnął, zaciskając delikatnie rękę na ramieniu, które go podtrzymywało.

Snape przerwał zaklęcie bez słowa i w tym momencie pojawiło się kilku aurorów, w wyniku czego, pozostała dwójka zamaskowanych czarodziei deaportowała się, widząc, że nie mają żadnych szans. Mężczyzna potraktowany Crucio nie był w stanie się ruszyć, gdyż z bólu zemdlał.

— Severus? Co się stało dopadł go Kingsley — odparł, patrząc w szoku na miejsce walki. — Arturze, jesteś cały? — zwrócił się zdenerwowany do mężczyzny, który właśnie podnosił się z ziemi i zaczął otrzepywać szatę.

— Wszystko w porządku.

Kingsley gestem zaczął rozsyłać aurorów, aby zajęli się nieprzytomnymi Śmierciożercami.

— Pojawili się stąd... nie stamtąd, zupełnie nagle... — zaczął motać się w wyjaśnieniach lekko zszokowany i roztrzęsiony Ron starając się równocześnie ocucić nieprzytomną Hermione.

Snape popatrzył z politowaniem na chłopaka i zwrócił się do Kingsleya.

— Nie jestem pewny, ale mam wrażenie, że oni na nas czekali. Choć nie mam pojęcia skąd wiedzieli, że będziemy dziś w szpitalu.

— Ja też nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego się tu pojawili — odrzekł pan Weaslęy, trzymając uspokajająco córkę za ramię. — Dziwne, naprawdę dziwne.  

— To przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. W biały dzień atak na dzieci. Nic wam nie jest? — Kingsley spojrzał na Hermione, która już odzyskała przytomność i wyglądała na lekko bladą i roztrzęsioną.

— Nie. Wszystko w porządku. — Uśmiechnął się blado Harry, stojąc już pewnie na nogach.

Ból wprawdzie minął, ale nadal jego ciało nieprzyjemnie swędziało i piekło.

— Zabiorę ich do Hogwartu.  

— W porządku, Severusie. Zgłosisz to do Dumbledore’a?

— Tak. Oczywiście.

— My musimy się jeszcze nimi zająć — odparł pan Weasley, spoglądając na trzech mugoli, którzy pojawili się w uliczce i wyraźnie byli zszokowani, widząc dziwnie ubranych ludzi.

Snape tylko kiwnął przytakująco głową i wyciągnął z kieszeni piórko.

— Wracamy, chwycie go.

Cała piątka, która jeszcze lekko była w szoku chwyciła za piórko. Po chwili poczuła, że wszystko wokół nich zaczęło wirować, a następnie poczuli twardy grunt pod nogami. Lądując Harry się potknął wpadając w Rona i syknął z bólu.

— Harry co z tobą? — Przestraszona Hermiona utkwiła w nim wzrok.

— Nic, Herm. Wszystko w porządku. Po prostu się potknąłem, zresztą jak zwykle.

Jednak to wytłumaczenie jakoś nie trafiło do dziewczyny, a tym samym do Rona i Ginny, którzy przyglądnęli mu się teraz z lekką obawą w oczach.

— Przecież wiesz, że nie znoszę tych czarodziejskich środków transportu. Zwyczajnie zakręciło mi się w głowie. — Uśmiechnął się do nich.

— Wy do swojego Dormitorium i to natychmiast! — Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył stanowczo na Gryfonów. — A ty, Potter, idziesz ze mną do mojego gabinetu.

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony.

— Ale...                                

— Natychmiast, Potter! Nie zamierzam dwa razy powtarzać. — Zatopił w nim swój czarny wzrok, aż ciarki przeszły po plecach chłopaka. — A wy co tak stoicie? Wyraziłem się chyba dość jasno — warknął. — Dołączy do was jak dostanie coś na zawroty głowy. Już was nie ma, bo dostaniecie szlaban!

Zaskoczona trójka uczniów niepewnie popatrzyła po sobie i posłała Harry’emu pełne współczucia spojrzenie i natychmiast ruszyła w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru. Natomiast Harry czy chciał czy nie musiał powlec się za Snape’em zastanawiając się co też profesor może chcieć od niego. W całkowitej ciszy dotarli do jego gabinetu w lochach i Snape otworzył drzwi wpuszczając przodem chłopaka. Następnie ku jego zaskoczeniu rzucił na drzwi zaklęcie zamykające co Harry’emu zupełnie się nie spodobało. 

— Potter, siadaj na biurku — zwrócił się do chłopaka i skierował się w stronę jednej z szafek, gdzie znajdowały się eliksiry, choć jakby się zastanowić to nie było w gabinecie profesora szafki, gdzie nie byłoby eliksirów z wyjątkiem tych regałów, gdzie stały grube tomy na ich temat.

— Ee... biurku...? — Chłopak spojrzał skonsternowany na nauczyciela.

— Tak na biurku. Natychmiast! Chyba, że chcesz abym ci pomógł? — Złośliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy, ale widząc jawną niepewność i wahanie chłopaka szybko na jego miejsce pojawiła się powaga. Otworzył oszklone drzwiczki i z półki wyciągnął buteleczkę, a następnie podszedł do niego.

— Siadaj na biurku i ściągnij z siebie kurtkę i podkoszulek.

— Ale...

— Potter wiem, że oberwałeś tą klątwą i dziwie się, że jeszcze się trzymasz na nogach. — Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. — Więc proszę ściągnij to, albo osobiście zaprowadzę cię do Pomfrey. Jednak z twojego zachowania wnioskuję, że wolałbyś tam nie iść. — Spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

Harry pomimo chwilowego zaskoczenia musiał przyznać rację Snape’owi, nie chciał iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Wszedł bez słowa na biurko i ściągnął lekko się krzywiąc z bólu kurtkę i podkoszulek, co nie było łatwym zadaniem, bo przykleił się do jego ciała. Widok nie był przyjemny i nawet Harry’emu lekko zakręciło się w głowie. Nie spodziewał się, że efekty tej klątwy będą tak widocznie. Na ciele miał kilkanaście głębszych bądź płytszych ran, z których sączyła się krew. Teraz już wiedział, dlaczego miał wrażenie, że jego ciało płonie. Snape bez słowa odkręcił buteleczkę z płynem i nalał połowę jej zawartości na gazę. Następnie ostrożnie zaczął przemywać rany, które pod wpływem eliksiru przestawały krwawić i zaczęły się widocznie zasklepiać pozostawiając czerwone smugi. Harry przy każdym dotknięciu rany eliksirem zaciskał zęby, aby nie krzyknąć, gdyż gojenie ich było bolesne. Snape doskonale o tym wiedział, gdyż nieraz oberwał tym zaklęciem, gdy był na służbie Czarnego Pana. To było ulubione zaklęcie torturujące Lorda, gdyż w połączeniu z paroma innymi zaklęciami powodowało, że ofiara przeżywała straszne męki. Tortury z jego użyciem były dość widowiskowe, lecz ofiara zbyt szybko traciła przytomność i trzeba było wtedy stosować eliksir czuwania, aby cały czas była świadoma tego, co się z nią dzieje.

— Dlaczego nie chcesz, aby twoi przyjaciele się dowiedzieli, że dostałeś tym zaklęciem? — Snape przerwał ciszę, aby odwrócić uwagę chłopaka od bólu, który towarzyszył działaniu eliksiru.

— Widział pan jak zareagowała Hermiona? — Spojrzał na swojego profesora, czując, że jest mu winny wyjaśnienie. — Z zaskoczenia zemdlała i ma za sobą niezbyt przyjemne wspomnienia z lipca. Wnioskuję, że dostała tym samym zaklęciem co ja.

— Zgadza się to było jedno z zaklęć, choć nie było tak silne jak to, co trafiło ciebie. Culter* należy do zaklęć z dziedziny Czarnej Magii, którego efekt jest widoczny.

— Nie chcę, aby ona i Ron zamartwiali się z mojego powodu. I tak mają sporo własnych problemów.

Snape nic nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, coraz bardziej wydawało mu się, że chłopak celowo odsuwa się od swoich przyjaciół. A to, co teraz powiedział potwierdziło jego domysły. Przez myśl przeszło mu wspomnienie z siedziby Zakonu, kiedy wniknął do jego umysłu i zobaczył jego kłótnie z Dursleyami. Wiedział, że chłopak czuł się winny wszystkiemu, co przytrafiało się jego bliskim. Że nadal oskarża się o coś, na co tak naprawdę nie ma wpływu i właśnie to go niepokoiło. Chłopak wyraźnie się zamykał w sobie. Harry widząc zamyśloną twarz profesora zdecydował się zadać pytanie, które cisnęło mu się od dłuższej chwili na usta.

— Dlaczego użył pan zaklęcia niewybaczalnego? — powiedział to cicho, jakby w obawie, że profesor się wścieknie i rzuci w niego jakąś klątwą lub go po prostu uderzy.

Jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

— To był zwykły odruch — odparł spokojnie. — Nie zapanowałem nad sobą, a jako nauczyciel powinienem trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Możesz mnie za to wydać, w końcu jest to Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne. — Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Nie zamierzam — odparł pewnie i szybko ku jawnemu zaskoczeniu profesora. — To była bardzo pouczająca lekcja, która uświadomiła mi, że za nic w świecie nie chcę wylądować po ciemnej stronie. — Snape popatrzył na niego lekko zszokowany tym, co właśnie usłyszał. — Poza tym nie sądzę, aby teraz to czy jest to zaklęcie niewybaczalne, czy nie, miało jakiś znaczenie. 

— Ma znaczenie, Potter — odrzekł spokojnie i z lekką naganą w głosie. — To że byłem wściekły, że on trafił zaklęciem w mojego ucznia, który akurat był pod moją opieką nie usprawiedliwia tego, że rzuciłem w niego bolesnym zaklęciem niewybaczalnym i…

— Ale…

— Nie przerywaj mi jak mówię — zirytował się profesor. — Czy ty nigdy nie nauczysz się szacunku względem starszych, Potter? Zresztą nieważne… — Wrócił do opatrywania ran. — Musisz zrozumieć, że ja chciałem, aby on cierpiał i miałem z tego powodu satysfakcje, a co gorsze nie miałem z powodu jego cierpienia żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. — Spojrzał przenikliwie na chłopaka, który w tym momencie wydawał się nie tyle zaskoczony, co lekko zdezorientowany jego słowami.

— Rzucając to zaklęcie, byłem taki jak oni i nie miało znaczenia to, że ja jestem po jasnej stronie. Byłem dawnym sobą — Śmierciożercą. Rozumiesz? 

— Ale pan odszedł od Vol… od niego? — odparł niepewnie i Snape skrzywił się lekko.

— To nie była decyzja wynikająca z mojego własnego przekonania … — zaczął, a oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się gwałtownie ze zdziwienia. — W każdym razie … — Spojrzał na niego poważnie. — … to że odszedłem nie oznacza, że wszystko co zrobiłem przestało mieć znaczenie. Wręcz przeciwnie, gdyż cały czas masz poczucie winy, które ci towarzyszy. Od przeszłości nigdy się nie uwolnisz do końca, zawsze znajdzie sposób, aby dać o sobie znać. Spójrz na siebie Potter.

Harry, do którego zaczęły docierać słowa profesora i zaczął rozumieć, co chce mu powiedzieć teraz jednak spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony.

— Twoja blizna. — Wskazał ręką na jego czoło. — Piętnaście lat temu, a mimo to daje o sobie znać.

— I Pański Mroczny Znak? — odparł spokojnie i mężczyzna przytaknął.

Na początku chciał zganić chłopaka, że wspomniał o piętnie Czarnego Pana, ale po zastanowieniu rozmyślił się. W końcu ten wścibski bachor wie o jego przeszłości, bo Albus zdążył go już wtajemniczyć po tym incydencie na zajęciach z Oklumencji. — Nasze czyny ciągną za sobą konsekwencje, których często nie jesteśmy świadomi.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział tylko pogrążył się w swoich myślach rozważając słowa Snape’a. Profesor miał rację. Wszystko, co się działo w jego życiu niosło ze sobą jakieś konsekwencje. Samo to, że nie uszanował prywatności Mistrza Eliksirów i zaglądnął w jego wspomnienia spowodowało, że ten słusznie wyrzucił go ze swoich lekcji. Tym samym z tego powodu nie opanował Oklumencji. Voldemort posłał mu fałszywą wizję i udał się do Ministerstwa ratować Syriusza, którego tam nie było. W konsekwencji zakończyło to się śmiercią jego ojca chrzestnego. Po pięciu minutach profesor skończył przemywać mu rany i zakręcił buteleczkę z resztką płynu. Machnął różdżką w stronę ubrania chłopaka i oczyścił je z krwi.      

— W porządku – odrzekł spokojnym głosem. — Możesz się ubrać.

Harry zsunął się z biurka, czując ku swojej uldze, że ciało już go tak nie pali i nie piecze. Jednak nadal był obolały i odczuwał nieprzyjemne swędzenie podczas poruszania się.

— Potter. Możesz mi powiedzieć skąd oni wiedzieli, że jesteś w szpitalu?

— Nie mam pojęcia.

— Jak zwykle nie chcesz mówić. — Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Ale ja naprawdę nie mam pojęcia — odparł zrezygnowany.

To była prawda. Pojawili się tak nagle i niewiadomo skąd. Był tym tak samo zaskoczony jak Ron, Hermiona, czy Ginny. 

— Jakoś ci nie wierzę — westchnął. — A Czarny Pan… może wyczytał to w twoich myślach?

Harry był niepocieszony z powodu tego, że Snape mu nie wierzy, ale zamyślił się chwilę starając się przypomnieć wydarzenia w Mungu. Jedyne, co sobie przypomniał dziwnego to była ta dziewczynka. Teraz na to wspomnienie zabiło mu serce bardzo gwałtownie. Przez to wszystko zupełnie o niej zapomniał. Nie chciał mówić o tym, co wydarzyło się w szpitalu i poczuł się z tego powodu winny, gdyż znowu Snape będzie miał rację. Znowu go oszuka, nie powie prawdy. Najgorsze było to że czuł, że mógłby mu zaufać. I chcąc nie chcąc był winny mu prawdę. Albo przynajmniej część prawdy. Dlatego postanowił za bardzo nie kłamać ale i za wiele nie powiedzieć.  

— Nie, nie sądzę… W prawdzie w szpitalu zabolała mnie blizna i to dość mocno…

— Wszedł w twoje myśli?

— Nie. Gdyby tak było to bym wiedział — odparł pewnie. — Nie pokazał mi żadnych wizji ani nie czułem, żeby mi przeglądał wspomnienia, gdyż zablokowałem umysł. Ale… — zamilkł na chwilę.

— Co? — Spojrzał na niego Snape.

— Wydaje mi się, że poczułem jego emocje. Wydawał się być zawiedziony czymś. 

— Pewnie mu coś nie wyszło tak jak planował. — Snape lekko się uśmiechnął. — To dobry znak.

— To było dziwne uczucie irytacji i bezsilności — ciągnął dalej Harry zaskoczony tym, że teraz na spokojnie może określić te uczucia, które pojawiły się w nim, podczas gdy rozbolała go głowa w Mungu.

— Hmm… dziwne. — Zmarszczył brwi profesor. — Czy komuś mówiliście, że wybieracie się do Munga?

— Nie.

— Ktoś musiał wiedzieć, że jesteś w szpitalu. Czy w Mungu wydarzyło się dziwnego? 

— Eee… — zawahał się. — Nie nic… tak myślę.

— Doskonale wiem, że nie mówisz mi wszystkiego. — Zatopił swój czarny przenikliwy wzrok w jego zielonych oczach, których wyraz jak na złość potwierdził, że ma rację.

— Ale ja…

— Wystarczy — przerwał stanowczo. — Jak zamierzasz kłamać to lepiej nic nie mów.

Chłopak zagryzł zęby i nic nie powiedział, bo cóż miał na to odpowiedzieć. Snape wiedząc już, że Potter coś jeszcze przed nim ukrywa, westchnął z rezygnacją i podszedł do szafki wyciągając jakiś eliksir. Wiedział, że chłopak mu nie ufa i nie było to dla niego nowe odkrycie. Szczerze był zaskoczony tym, że jednak odważył się powiedzieć o bólu swojej blizny. Co jak na Pottera było wielkim osiągnięciem. Podszedł do chłopaka z buteleczką i dostrzegł strach w jego oczach.

— Nie zamierzam ci podawać Veritaserum — powiedział spokojnie i z lekką irytacją, patrząc mu w oczy, gdyż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę co chłopak sobie pomyślał. — To jest eliksir bezsennego snu. Wypij go przed zaśnięciem, gdyż z powodu tych ran nie będziesz w stanie usnąć.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą słysząc, że to tylko eliksir nasenny i Snape nie będzie chciał go przesłuchiwać. Profesor nie skomentował tego zachowania tylko włożył eliksir w jego rękę.

— Weź jeszcze ten. — Podał mu do połowy pełną buteleczkę, która stała na biurku. — Wlej jej zawartość do szklanki z ciepłą wodą i jutro wieczorem przemyj jeszcze raz rany. Zaczerwienienie powinno ustąpić za dwa dni.

— Dziękuję — odparł, chowając buteleczki do kieszeni kurtki.

— Jeszcze jedno… o ile się nie mylę w poniedziałek masz Obronę przed Ciemnymi Mocami. Czy tak?  

— Tak.

— Postaraj się nie oberwać podczas ćwiczeń żadnym zaklęciem. — Spojrzał na niego poważnie i Harry’ego zaskoczyła ta prośba. — I nie przychodź też na Klub Pojedynków.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo będzie to dla ciebie bardzo bolesne. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie nie spuszczając z Pottera lodowatego wzroku.

— To znaczy? — Harry lekko zbladł.

— Każde inne zaklęcie rzucone po tym zaklęciu może spowodować, że rany ci się otworzą, a jak się nie otworzą to sprawią okropny ból. Jednak do środy wszystko powinno być w porządku.  

— Dobrze Profesorze — odparł Harry, który w głębi ducha nie mógł się doczekać, aby zobaczyć jak w tym roku szkolnym będzie wyglądać Klub Pojedynków zwłaszcza, że będzie go prowadzić Karkarov. 

— Idź do siebie, bo pewnie się martwią. — Snape machnął różdżką w drzwi, ściągając zaklęcie blokujące.

— Dobranoc profesorze i dziękuję.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Snape’a, chłopak wyszedł na korytarz. Stał chwilę na nim zastanawiając się, co powie Ronowi i Hermionie po powrocie do Wieży Gryffindoru i jakoś nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Westchnął tylko i skierował się po chwili w stronę wieży. Już wiedział, że nie powie im prawdy i znowu będzie musiał ich okłamać. Kłamstwa, ostatnio to najlepiej mu wychodziło.

.................................................

 ** _*Culter_** – (nóż) _klątwa z dziedziny Czarnej Magii, której efekt jest wyraźnie widoczny na ciele ofiary. Pozostawia głębokie lub płytkie rany cięte na ciele._

_Ich głębokość zależy od siły magicznej rzuconego zaklęcia. Są dość trudne do gojenia i ich wyleczenie wymaga trochę czasu. W połączeniu z innymi zaklęciami torturującymi powoduje silny ból i większe uwrażliwienie ciała._

 

**** ****


	14. Chapter 14

**_14\. KLUB POJEDYNKÓW_ **

 

Gdy Harry wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, to tak jak się spodziewał, czekała na niego Hermiona i Ron.

— Harry, co chciał od ciebie Snape?

— Nic, Ron — odparł, siadając w fotelu koło kominka. — Dał mi coś na zawroty głowy i tyle.

— Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Nie wyglądałeś najlepiej? — Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z troską.

— Herm, naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Jestem tylko zmęczony i chciałbym się położyć wcześniej spać.

— Harry, ty użyłeś jakiegoś zaklęcia?

— To znaczy Herm? — Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

— Wtedy, kiedy pojawili się Śmierciożercy?

— Tak. Trafiłem jednego Drętwotą. A co?

— To, że nie jesteś pełnoletni i nie wolno ci używać czarów, zwłaszcza w świecie mugoli. Możesz z tego mieć poważne kłopoty. — Lekko zbladła. — Jak się ministerstwo dowie…

Teraz to również Ron wyglądał na niespokojnego i zdenerwowanego. Zupełnie wyleciało mu z głowy, że w świecie zwykłych ludzi nie wolno używać magii.

— Nie denerwuj się — mruknął Harry lekko poirytowany, że tak się nad nim rozczulają. — Od tego ataku w lipcu jestem pełnoprawnym Czarodziejem Świata Czarodziejskiego — odparł z nutą ironii w głosie, a oczy Rona i Hermiony rozszerzyły się gwałtownie z zaskoczenia.

— Co? — odparli równocześnie.

— To, że mogę już legalnie używać czarów — westchnął, rozcierając skronie. — Ministerstwo ze względu na zaistniałą sytuację wydało mi to zezwolenie.

— Dlaczego nam nic nie powiedziałeś? — Spojrzał na niego z jawnym wyrzutem Ron.

— Bo zwyczajnie zapomniałem o tym — odparł, gdyż w istocie tak było. — W lipcu Śmierciożercy zaatakowali mnie, a później Hermionę. Miałem też zajęcia z Oklumencji i jakoś wyleciało mi to z głowy.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, ale Ron wydawał się lekko zawiedziony, co Harry natychmiast dostrzegł.

— Ron, ja naprawdę o tym zapomniałem. — Spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. Nie chciał, aby rudzielec znowu się na niego obraził. — Czytając to zezwolenie byłem wściekły na cały świat i w dodatku rozżalony z powodu śmierci Syriusza i jakoś nie obchodziło mnie to, że mogę sobie rzucać zaklęcia, kiedy tylko chcę.

Tym razem Harry poczuł się lepiej. To, co powiedział, to w sumie było prawdą, więc zbytnio nie oszukiwał swoich przyjaciół. Jednak widząc, że jego przyjaciel chce jeszcze o coś zapytać, zdecydował wymknąć się jak najszybciej z pokoju wspólnego. Chciał uniknąć pytań, na które nie będzie w stanie ani jemu, ani Hermionie udzielić odpowiedzi.

— Idę się położyć. — Wstał z fotela i widząc niezadowoloną minę Rona, uśmiechnął się do niego. — Pogadamy jutro i pokażę wam to zezwolenie.

— Harry…

Jednak nie dokończył, bo Hermiona chwyciła go za rękaw i mocno szarpnęła, dając do zrozumienia, aby się zamknął. Rudzielec spojrzał na nią wściekle, ale nic nie powiedział.

— W porządku. — Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. — Najważniejsze, że nie będziesz miał kłopotów z ministerstwem.

Harry tylko kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi i ruszył w kierunku dormitorium, gdyż zaczynał coraz bardziej odczuwać nieprzyjemne swędzenie ciała. Rany go piekły z powodu działania leczniczego eliksiru i nie było to przyjemne uczucie. Chłopak zaczynał być wdzięczny Snape’owi za eliksir bezsennego snu, który mu dał. Ron i Hermiona jeszcze długo siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym, zastanawiając się nad wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia i nad dziwnym zachowaniem Harry’ego. Nic im jednak nie przychodziło do głowy. Jedyne, czego byli pewni to tego, że Harry coś przed nimi ukrywa. Jednak zdecydowali, że na razie nie będą nalegać, aby powiedział im coś więcej.

Harry pomału, aby nie podrażnić ran, przebrał się w piżamę. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki fiolkę z eliksirem bezsennego snu i postawił ją koło łóżka na stoliku, przyglądając się jej. Położył się na łóżku w ciepłej pościeli, zakładając ręce za głowę i zaczął się zastanawiać nad wydarzeniami tego dnia i tym, co powiedział Snape. Nie bardzo wiedział, jakim cudem Śmierciożercy pojawili się koło szpitala, a tym samym skąd wiedzieli, że właśnie dziś tam będą. To wszystko wydawało mu się coraz bardziej zagmatwane i dziwne. Zamknął oczy i przed nimi pojawiła mu się twarz małej dziewczynki. Tej, którą spotkał w szpitalu. Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu i ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie niepokoju. Zastanawiał się, co się teraz z nią dzieje i czy czuje się dobrze. Była jakaś dziwna i tajemnicza. Harry próbował przywołać w pamięci kolor jej oczu, ale nie potrafił. Wiedział na pewno, że były piękne. Cały czas kołatały mu się po umyśle jej słowa. Skąd ona wiedziała, że on przyjdzie i co znaczyły jej słowa. W pewnej chwili przypomniał sobie, że w jego kieszeni od spodni coś spoczywa. Coś, co ta dziewczynka mu dała. Ogarnęło go podniecenie i ciekawość. Zerwał się z łóżka, nie zwracając uwagi, że z powodu tego nagłego ruchu jego rany mogą się odtworzyć i wziął do ręki spodnie leżące na oparciu krzesła. Lekko drżącą rękę zaczął powoli wsuwać do kieszeni w obawie jakby to, co się wydarzyło w sali szpitalnej było tylko zwykłym snem czy przywidzeniem. Jednak jego palce dotknęły czegoś metalowego i zimnego, co od razu uświadomiło go w tym, że to wszystko, co się wydarzyło, działo się naprawdę. Wyciągnął to coś ostrożnie z kieszeni i przyjrzał się temu. Była właśnie pełnia i nie potrzebował światła, aby stwierdzić, że tą rzeczą był mały medalion. Na srebrnym, cienkim i bardzo ładnie wykonanym łańcuszku był zawieszony wisiorek, wykonany również ze srebra. Kształtem i wielkością przypominał trochę większą monetę, lekko wydłużoną. Coś w rodzaju elipsy. Na gładkiej powierzchni obustronnie znajdowały się lekko wypukłe księżyce. Jeden był w pełni, a drugi na odwrotnej stronie w nowiu. W środku każdego z księżyców znajdowała się maleńka klepsydra, w której w magiczny sposób przesypywał się srebrny piasek. Wisiorek był naprawdę wykonany bardzo dokładnie, jeżeli chodziło o szczegóły, i był bardzo ładny. Przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, co to może być i do czego służyć. Następne ogarnięty sennością założył łańcuszek na szyję i schował go pod koszulę piżamy. Następnie wziął ze stolika buteleczkę eliksiru i wypił połowę jej zawartości. Jak tylko położył się na łóżku i oparł głowę o miękką poduszkę, momentalnie zasnął spokojnym, bezsennym snem.

***

Przez następne dni stosował się do zaleceń Snape’a. Na Obronie przed Ciemnymi Mocami nie dopuścił, aby jakieś zaklęcie w niego uderzyło, co nie było trudne, gdyż z tego przedmiotu był najlepszy. Co do pójścia na Klub Pojedynków, przez cały dzień zastanawiał się czy iść, czy nie. Kusiło go okropnie, aby chociaż zobaczyć, jak będą wyglądać te zajęcia. Zapał Rona, który też nie mógł się doczekać tego dnia, zupełnie mu nie pomagał, a wręcz utrudniał podjecie decyzji. Jednak Harry z ciężkim sercem zdecydował się posłuchać rady Snape’a i nie iść na Klub Pojedynków. Ron po usłyszeniu, że jego przyjaciel nie idzie, doznał wielkiego szoku. Doskonale wiedział, że Harry też nie może się tego dnia doczekać tak samo jak on, a jego wytłumaczenie, że ma zaległą pracę do Snape’a nie było dla niego dość istotnym powodem, aby rezygnować z takiego wydarzenia. Harry jednak twardo obstawał przy swojej decyzji, a kiedy Ron i Hermiona wrócili z niezbyt zadowolonymi minami i z objawami różnych zaklęć na sobie, utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że zrobił słusznie. Po ich opowieściach już wiedział, że te zajęcia nie będą łatwe, gdyż Snape i Karkarov są bardzo wymagający. Co do Snape’a był tego pewny, a Karkarov nadal był dla niego zagadką i osobą, którą nie darzył sympatią z oczywistych powodów. Nie ufał mu i nie podobało mu się, że jest w Hogwarcie.

***

Snape w końcu uporał się z większością eliksirów, które zamówił u niego Szpital Świętego Munga. Dzisiaj właśnie skończył z ostatnim zamówieniem i postanowił trochę się odprężyć, zabierając się do wertowania następnej książki na temat magicznych właściwości eliksirów. Siedział w fotelu z tomem „Trucizny i ich zastosowanie w Czarnej Magii” i właśnie wertował spis treści. Zanim wrócił do Hogwartu, po tym jak dostarczył medykamenty do Świętego Munga, wstąpił jeszcze do siedziby Zakonu. Na szczęście, nikogo w nim nie było i bez problemu mógł wejść do tajemnego laboratorium, w końcu znał hasło. Potter podał mu go, gdyż podczas wakacji obydwoje korzystali z tego pomieszczenia, lecz nikt poza nimi nie wiedział, jakie ono jest. Nawet Lupin, który wiedział o istnieniu tej komnaty. Teraz Mistrz Eliksirów siedział wygodnie w fotelu pogrążony w lekturze na temat niewykrywalnych, roślinnych ekstraktach, wykorzystywanych do sporządzania trucizn. 

— Wejść. — Drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich wysoki, rozczochrany chłopak. — Nie stój tak — rozległ się chłodny głos. — Siadaj. — Spojrzał Snape na chłopaka i gestem wskazał fotel naprzeciwko siebie.

Na zegarze była osiemnasta, więc czekała go cała długa godzina lekcji Czarnej Magii z Potterem. W ogóle jego życie zaczęło niebezpiecznie kręcić się wokół tego chłopaka. A teraz, kiedy Czarny Pan zaczął jawnie działać i powrócił do swojej dawnej siły, jego rola — jako tak zwanego niewidzialnego opiekuna, zaczęła go przerastać. Nie znosili się, więc to zadanie nie było łatwe, zwłaszcza, że Dumbledore jak zwykle w cudownie niewinny sposób wmanewrował go w to, choć nie tylko on. Tak naprawdę zgodził się tylko dlatego że miał nadzieję, że Czarny Pan już nie pojawi się po tym jak chłopak go unicestwił jako dziecko i nie będzie musiał się przejmować tym dzieciakiem. No cóż, przynajmniej miał nadzieję. Jednak los chciał inaczej i musiał dalej grać swoją niewygodną rolę. A ostanie wydarzenia po ich wizycie w Szpitalu Świętego Munga tym bardziej go utwierdziły w przekonaniu, że zanosi się na poważne kłopoty. I tym razem nie tylko Potter będzie musiał się z nimi zmierzyć, ale i cały świat czarodziejski i mugolski.

Chłopak przez wakacje udowodnił mu, że w dziedzinie Czarnej Magii jest bardzo pojętny. To wcale nie dziwiło Severusa, gdyż jego matka była również najlepsza w tej dziedzinie magii. A całość przypieczętował Czarny Pan, przekazując cześć swojej mocy temu dzieciakowi. Właśnie, pamięta doskonale szok, jaki przeżył, kiedy Potter na drugim roku rozmawiał z wyczarowanym przez Draco wężem w Klubie Pojedynków. To nie było tylko zaskoczenie, ale nieuzasadniony strach, który wypełnił jego ciało, a tym samym przywołujący wspomnienia z jego mrocznej przeszłości. Zresztą nie dziwił się swojej chwilowej słabości. Zawsze w towarzystwie Czarnego Pana, kiedy ten rozmawiał z wężem, przeszywały jego ciało ciarki. Lord wykorzystywał te zwierzęta do własnych celów. Najczęściej do zadania szybkiej, bezbolesnej śmierci. W końcu słuchały jego rozkazów.

Mistrz Eliksirów odłożył książkę, którą czytał na stolik i wyczarował sobie filiżankę gorącej kawy.

— Widzę, że czytasz o zaklęciach sprawiających ból? — Spojrzał na książkę, którą Harry trzymał w ręku.

— Tak — przytaknął, siadając naprzeciwko profesora. — Mówił pan na ostatniej lekcji, żebym się z nią zapoznał.

— Tak — westchnął i mimowolnie przypomniał sobie zaklęcie, którym oberwał Potter. — Racja. Więc może... zajmiemy się na początku zaklęciem Sectio — zamyślił się chwilę. – Czytałeś coś na jego temat?

— Tak — przytaknął. — Jest to zaklęcie używane najczęściej do tortur. Jest krótkotrwałe w działaniu. Rzucone na daną część ciała powoduje ostry ból, przypominający szybkie ciecia nożem.

— Zgadza się. — Podniósł filiżankę do ust i napił się łyk kawy. — Dodasz coś jeszcze?

— Hmm... o ile dobrze pamiętam, to nie pozostawia żadnych urazów fizycznych czy psychicznych na ofierze, w przeciwieństwie do Cruciatusa czy zaklęcia Culter, wywołującego widoczne rany na ciele.

— Dokładnie. — Odstawił filiżankę na ławę. — To jest bardzo ważne, gdyż możesz rzucać to zaklęcie na ofiarę mnóstwo razy, sprawiając jej ogromny ból bez obawy, że to zaklęcie ją wykończy. Crucio, jak już zdążyłeś się przekonać na sobie, działa na ofiarę osłabiając jej system nerwowy i pojawiają się widoczne oznaki działania tego zaklęcia na organizm. Dreszcze, drżenie i osłabienie Taka osoba, jeżeli zbyt wiele razy zostało na nią rzucone to zaklęcie może zwariować.

— Tak jak rodzice Neville’a. — Harry lekko posmutniał, przypominając sobie matkę jego przyjaciela, którą widział w Świętym Mungu rok temu.

— Tak, zgadza się Potter. — Profesor ściszył głos. — Co do zaklęcia Culter też nie muszę ci wyjaśniać jego działania. Wracając do zaklęcia Sectio, jedynie może ono spowodować, że w końcu osoba jemu poddana zemdleje, gdyż każdy ma jakieś granice wytrzymałości na ból. Poza tym, jego siła zależy od osoby rzucającej i jej siły magicznej.

— Więc jest ono stosowane jedynie do tortur?

— Z reguły tak, ale Śmierciożercy czasami je wykorzystują jako bolesną wersję Expelliarmus. — Uśmiechnął się lekko.

— To znaczy? — Spojrzał zaciekawiony na profesora.

— Kierując ją na rękę trzymającą różdżkę, powoduje, że osoba ją natychmiast wypuszcza. Odruch bezwarunkowy na ostry ból. Wtedy możesz ją z łatwością odebrać.

Harry zamyślił się chwilę.

— Można go zablokować?

— Nie. Jedynie możesz unikać tego zaklęcia.

— Więc nie jest się wstanie utrzymać różdżki w ręce?

— Można, ale trzeba znieść ból i jest to ryzykowne, zwłaszcza, jeżeli nie wiesz jaką mocą magiczną dysponuje twój przeciwnik.

— Rzuci pan na mnie to zaklęcie? — odparł szybko chłopak i spojrzał na profesora, który utkwił w nim zaskoczony wzrok.

— To bolesne zaklęcie.

— Chce wiedzieć czy zdołam utrzymać różdżkę.

— Potter, to jest Czarna Magia, nie mam zamiaru torturować uczniów — zirytował się Snape, któremu przez moment przeszło przez myśl rzucenie na niego tego zaklęcia, ale tylko przez moment. Fakt, nie przepadał za chłopakiem, ale żeby rzucać na niego zaklęcia torturujące, Dumbledore by się wściekł za sam taki pomysł.

— Nie nauczę się skutecznej obrony przed zaklęciem, jeżeli nie znam jego działania. — Harry powiedział spokojnie i rzeczowo, a Snape dostrzegł w jego zielonych oczach niebezpieczną determinację.

— Potter, zrozum, jestem nauczycielem i...

— Powiedział pan, że nie zostawia to zaklęcie żadnych trwałych śladów, więc nie może być bardziej bolesne od Crucio.

— Potter! Po pierwsze, nie przerywaj mi jak ja mówię. — Nachylił się w stronę chłopaka. — A po drugie, tak nie jest takie bolesne jak to niewybaczalne, ale mimo wszystko jest zakazane.

— Nie sądzę profesorze, żeby Śmierciożercy zbytnio się tym martwili, że jest ono zakazane. Snape posłał mu lodowate, przenikliwe spojrzenie. Doskonale wiedział, że chłopak nie odpuści, a co więcej, w tym co mówi miał sporo racji. W końcu sam sprawdzał na sobie działanie eliksirów torturujących, które przygotowywał na polecenie Czarnego Pana. Również sprawdzał na sobie działanie sporej ilości zaklęć bolesnych, co spowodowało, że na niektóre odznaczał się dużą odpornością i wytrzymałością fizyczna, jak i psychiczną.

— W porządku, Potter. — Wstał i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, choć w głębi nie był zbyt przekonany, co do podjętej decyzji. Najgorsze było to, że zawsze chciał sprawić ból temu chłopakowi. Jednak teraz, kiedy jest w takiej sytuacji, że bezkarnie może rzucić sobie na niego zaklęcie torturujące, jakoś to nie sprawiało mu przyjemności. Zwłaszcza po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Czuł, że robi coś w brew sobie. — Wyciągnij różdżkę i stań naprzeciwko.

Harry posłusznie wstał i stanął naprzeciwko profesora, wyczekując jego ruchu. Poza jaką przyjął Snape sprawiła, że ogarnęły go wątpliwości co do tej decyzji, ale szybko minęły zastąpione przez determinację.   

— Przygotuj się. — Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc pewność w oczach chłopaka mieszającą się z ciekawością. — Postaraj się nie upuścić różdżki, choć szczerze wątpię czy ci się to uda. Nie rzucaj też żadnych blokad, bo i tak nie zadziałają, gdyż działanie tego zaklęcia jest prawie natychmiastowe.

— Dobrze.

— W takim razie na trzy. Raz… dwa... trzy... _Sectio_.

To był ostry i gwałtowny ból sprawiający wrażenie, jakby ktoś kilkoma bardzo ostrymi nożami na raz przeciął skórę. Harry, aż syknął, chwytając się za nadgarstek i niestety wypuścił odruchowo różdżkę tak jak się spodziewał Snape. Zły i z lekko szklącymi się oczami, do których nabiegły łzy z powodu nagłego bólu, stał i rozcierał jeszcze trochę bolący nadgarstek. W wykonaniu Snape’a to zaklęcie było bardzo silne i bolesne. Harry doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę, że profesor jako były Śmierciożerca jest bardzo silnym i niebezpiecznym czarodziejem. Świadczył o tym sam fakt, że zdecydował się szpiegować dla jasnej strony, na co nie odważyłby się nikt, kto nie byłby na tyle biegły w sztuce magicznej i silny psychicznie, aby móc się obronić przed zemstą Voldemorta.  

— Potter. Wszystko w porządku? — odezwał się Snape, obserwując chłopaka.

Był zaskoczony widząc w oczach chłopaka złość, że nie udało mu się utrzymać różdżki i narastającą determinację.  

— Tak — odpowiedział pewnie i podniósł różdżkę z dywanu, gdyż ból minął.

Znowu stanął naprzeciwko Mistrza Eliksirów, czym go zaskoczył jeszcze bardziej.

— Profesorze, możemy spróbować jeszcze raz?  

— Żartujesz, Potter? — Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, opuszczając równocześnie swoją różdżkę.

— Nie. Chcę jeszcze raz spróbować. — Chłopak patrzył na niego takim samym wzrokiem, jak za pierwszym razem. Równie pewnym i stanowczym. W tym momencie Snape wolał, aby to ten dzieciak na niego rzucił to przeklęte zaklęcie. Nie miał zamiaru go krzywdzić, czy sprawiać bólu, oczywiście fizycznie, bo psychicznie zdawał sobie sprawę, że Potter jeszcze nieraz wyprowadzi go z równowagi i będzie mógł sobie na nim poużywać. Ale teraz, to było zupełnie co innego. — Proszę. Niech pan jeszcze raz rzuci to zaklęcie — dodał, widząc zaskoczenie i wahanie Mistrza Eliksirów.

_Cholera_ , przeszło przez myśl profesora. Sam się o to prosiłem, zgadzając na te przeklęte lekcje Czarnej Magii. Zagryzł zęby i skierował różdżkę na chłopaka, mając nadzieję, że ten zmieni zdanie, ale w jego oczach nie znalazł nawet odrobiny niepewności czy wahania.

— To ostatni raz — odparł spokojnie. — Jeśli tym razem nie uda ci się utrzymać tej przeklętej różdżki, to nie powtórzę tego zaklęcia. Ja go w ogóle nie powinien rzucać — dodał, jakby do siebie, ale tak że chłopak słyszał. 

Harry tylko kiwnął głową.

— _Sectio!_

Przeszywający ból wypełnił jego rękę, wywołując jej lekkie drżenie.

— _Expelliarmus!_

Różdżka Snape’a wyrwała się zaskoczonemu profesorowi z ręki i poszybowała w stronę Harry’ego, który zwinnie ją złapał lewą ręką. Na twarzy chłopaka pomimo bólu, który znowu przeszył jego rękę pojawił się uśmiech i zarazem ulga. 

— Nieźle, Potter. — Profesor spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zaskoczony i zadowolony. — Naprawdę świetnie się spisałeś, a użyte zaklęcie Expelliarmus... muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłeś.

Teraz Harry patrzył na profesora z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji jego Mistrza Eliksirów. Był przygotowany na wszystko, ale nie na to.

— Potter. Wyglądasz jak śnięta ryba z tymi otwartymi ustami — rzekł już swoim zwykłym i ironicznym tonem. Jednak w głębi uśmiechnął się do siebie, widząc jak jego pochwała wpłynęła na chłopaka. No cóż, nigdy za nic jawnie go nie pochwalił i Potter miał prawo doznać wstrząsu. — Czy mógłbyś mi teraz oddać moją różdżkę? — dodał, widząc, że chłopak już wyszedł z szoku i to co mówi zaczyna docierać do niego.

— Tak... oczywiście, profesorze. — Podał mu różdżkę, nadal wpatrując się w jego czarne chłodne oczy.

W kominku nagle coś syknęło, trzasnęło i ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego pojawiła się w nim głowa dyrektora.

— O witaj, Harry — odezwał się ciepło głos Dubledore’a i chłopka nieznacznie skinął głową.

— Severusie, czy mógłbyś przyjść do mojego gabinetu jak będziesz miał… wolną chwilę. — Spojrzał w stronę Harry’ego.

— Tak, zaraz przyjdę. Już skończyliśmy dyrektorze.

— Skoro tak, to weź ze sobą Veritaserum. Dobrze?

Snape’a zaskoczyła ta prośba, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać i tylko kiwnął głową potwierdzająco.

— Zaraz będę. — Na te słowa znowu dało się słyszeć ciche pyknięcie i głowa Dumbledore’a znikła w ogniu. — No cóż, na dziś to będzie koniec. — Spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał, że miał jeszcze mieć dwadzieścia minut zajęć z Potterem. — Dokończ czytać o tych bolesnych zaklęciach, zajmiemy się jeszcze nimi na następnej lekcji. Przynajmniej tymi bardziej niebezpiecznymi

— Dobrze.

Chłopak wziął ze sobą książki i pożegnawszy się z profesorem, wyszedł z jego kwatery, kierując się do swojego dormitorium. Snape natomiast wziął buteleczkę z eliksirem i udał się do dyrektora, zastanawiając się po co kazał mu ją zabrać.

_— Cicer cum caule*_ — wypowiedział, krzywiąc się nieznacznie i mamrocząc pod nosem, że Albus powinien wymyślać bardziej inteligentne hasła. W między czasie, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów rozważał w myślach, jakie to następne hasło wymyśli stary czarodziej pod wpływem swojej wątpliwej weny twórczej, kamienny posąg drgnął, ukazując kręte schody do gabinetu dyrektora.

Gdy otworzył drzwi stanął w nich lekko zaskoczony i od razu posłał chłodne spojrzenie osobie siedzącej naprzeciwko dyrektora w fotelu. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ciepło do Severusa i machnął różdżką. Koło fotela, w którym siedziała pani profesor Winston, pojawił się drugi fotel, a na biurku pojawiła się jeszcze jedna filiżanka z parującą herbatą.

— Siadaj, Severusie.

Snape spojrzał pytająco na dyrektora, a następnie na trochę wystraszoną panią profesor od Obrony i usiadł na wskazanym miejscu, zakładając swoim zwyczajem ręce na piersi.

— Pewnie się zastanawiasz, po co cię wezwałem i prosiłem abyś przyniósł Veritaserum? — odpowiedział spokojnie, a w jego oczach pojawiły się wesołe ogniki.

— Tak. Właśnie się nad tym zastanawiałem — odparł z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

— Widzisz Jesica skarżyła mi się na ciebie. — Snape spojrzał lodowatym wzrokiem na kobietę, która lekko zadrżała pod wpływem jego lodowatych i czarnych jak smoła oczu. — Więc uznałem za stosowne wyjaśnić jej przyczynę twojego zainteresowania jej osobą. — Snape tym razem spojrzał chłodno i zarazem oskarżycielsko na dyrektora.

— Nie sądzę, aby to było rozsądne wtajemniczać ją w więcej niż musi wiedzieć.

— Nie jestem szpiegiem ani narzędziem Vol... tego mordercy i sadysty — warknęła w odpowiedzi i Mistrz Eliksirów z zaciekawieniem się jej przyjrzał.

— Dlatego Jesica zażądała, abyśmy poddali ją działaniu Veritaserum — odarł dyrektor i spojrzał ciepło na nauczycielkę.

— Na pewno tego chcesz? — Spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony Snape. — Eliksiru Prawdy nie da się oszukać.

— Tak — odpowiedziała pewnie i zatopiła swoje piwne oczy w jego czarnych oczach. — Mam dość tego, że ciągle patrzy mi się na ręce, przez to nie mogę wykonywać swoich obowiązków nauczycielskich. Czuję się jakbym cały czas była śledzona. Najlepiej byłoby, jakbym zrezygnowała i odeszła ze szkoły.

W oczach Snape’a pojawiły się ogniki nadziei, ale natychmiast zgasły i pojawiło się w nich dosyć dziwne uczucie żalu.

— Na to nie możemy sobie pozwolić – odparł stanowczo Dumbledore. — Potrzebujemy nauczyciela od Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami.

— W takim razie zaczynajmy — odezwał się po chwili ciszy Snape. — Szkoda tracić czasu.

Zaskoczona Jesica spojrzał na niego i przytaknęła. Mistrz Eliksirów wyciągnął buteleczkę z Eliksirem i podał jej trzy krople tego płynu. Odczekali, aż eliksir zacznie działać i zaczęło się przesłuchanie, które trwało prawie godzinę. Nauczycielka została przepytana bardzo dokładnie i szczegółowo o jej przeszłość i okazało się, że jej rodzice zostali zamordowani przez Śmierciożerców, a dokładnie przez Bellatrix. I tak jak mówiła, nie miała nic wspólnego z Czarnym Panem. Ku uldze dyrektora i zawiedzeniu Severusa, kobieta mówiła prawdę. 

**Kilka dni później...**

W Wielkiej Sali, gdzie odbywał się spotkania uczniów, którzy brali udział w Klubie Pojedynków panował ogromny harmider i poruszenie. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, co na dzisiejszym spotkaniu zamierza im pokazać Karkarov i Snape. Harry również był zaciekawiony, jak też Karkarov będzie sobie radził, gdyż z tego co mówił mu Ron, był całkiem niezły, ale nie tak dobry jak Snape. Oczywiście tak jak brunet się spodziewał, zostali przywitani chłodno i od razu zaczęli od ćwiczeń, dobierając się w pary i próbując odeprzeć atak przeciwnika. Szło dość opornie i Karkarov ciągle był niezadowolony z powodu ich efektów pracy. Ron radził sobie całkiem nieźle i nawet dwa razy Harry oberwał od niego niegroźnym zaklęciem. Hermiona natomiast ćwiczyła z Neville’em i też im szło nienajgorzej. W końcu należeli do Gwardii Dumbledore’a założonej rok temu. Na spotkaniu było jeszcze parę osób, które były jej członkami i radzili sobie o niebo lepiej niż pozostali.

— Wystarczy! — zagrzmiał głos Karkorova, który wyszedł na podest po piętnastu minutach zajęć. — Możecie mi powiedzieć, co to ma być? — Spojrzał na nich chłodno i wszyscy uczniowie popatrzyli na niego zdezorientowani. — Wy macie się bronić, ale jakbyście naprawdę ze sobą walczyli. Na pierwszych zajęciach chyba wyraziłem się dość jasno co do moich oczekiwań! — Rozejrzał się po sali. — Żaden Śmierciożerca czy jakikolwiek przeciwnik nie stanie przed wami ot tak po prostu, jakby to był pojedynek. Nie liczcie na to, że będzie grał czysto. Może nazwa mówi, że to jest Klub Pojedynków, ale ja was zamierzam nauczyć odpierać nieczyste zagrania przeciwnika. — Nagle odwrócił się w stronę Snape’a.

— _Drętwota!_ — Skierował nagle w jego stronę różdżkę i czerwony snop światła wystrzelił z jego różdżki ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich na sali.

— _Protego!_ — Zaklęcie Snape’a odbiło czerwony strumień światła w stronę Karkarova, który uchylił się przed nim.

— Dokładnie o tym mówię. — Spojrzał ponownie na zaskoczone i lekko przerażone twarze uczniów. — Chodzi o zaskoczenie i o radzenie sobie z zaklęciami, których nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć. Musicie się nauczyć je przewidywać i rzucać jak najmniejszą ilość zaklęć, by nie tracić czasu na …

— To nie lepiej od razu rzucić Avadę Kedavrę? — odparł chłodo Malfoy do swoich kumpli, wywołując oburzenie i lekki strach wśród innych uczniów.

— Po pierwsze, panie Malfoy, nie życzę sobie, aby mi przerywano. Po drugie, Avada Kedavra jest Niewybaczalnym Zaklęciem i uśmiercającym zarazem, a więc jeśli nie chce pan reszty życia spędzić w Azkabanie, to radzę nie próbować jej używać. Zresztą, szczerze wątpię czy potrafiłby pan wykonać to zaklęcie. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie Karkarov do blondasa, którego twarz nabrała teraz koloru ceglastego, a w oczach pojawiła się jawna nienawiść.

Niektórzy, łącznie z Harrym, uśmiechnęli się, widząc, że Malfoyowi się oberwało od profesora.

— W porządku. Wracamy do ćwiczeń — odparł tym razem lodowaty głos Snape’a, który zdecydował się w końcu ruszyć ze swojego miejsca pod ścianą i zamiast obserwować poczynania uczniów, dołączyć się do udzielania im rad, gdyż to co działo się na Sali, było żałosne.

— Potter, co ty wyprawiasz? — odparł sucho Karkarov, stając za nim. — To nie jest dżentelmeński pojedynek tylko walka.

Harry zagryzł zęby i ścisnął różdżkę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ostatnie kilka zaklęć, które rzucił na Rona były łatwe do brony, ale jego przyjaciel był już trochę zmęczony uciekaniem od jego uroków, dlatego zdecydował się trochę odpuścić Ronowi. To w końcu były tylko ćwiczenia.  

— Wiem — odparł chłodno chłopak, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Wszyscy na sali zaczęli zerkać w ich kierunku i nawet Snape, który właśnie ściągał z Hermiony nieudane zaklęcie Neville’a, z którym nie mogła sobie poradzić, zainteresował się ich rozmową.

— Nie sadzę, aby jakiś Śmierciożerca się z tobą cackał, Potter. Zbytkiem uprzejmości raczej nie grzeszą. — Jego twarz wykrzywił złośliwy uśmieszek.

Kilku Ślizgonów słysząc to, zachichotało i Snape ku ich zaskoczeniu posłał im lodowate spojrzenie. Nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja, a zwłaszcza jawna prowokacja Karkorova. Znał doskonale wybuchową naturę chłopaka i bał się teraz jego reakcji, a bardziej tego, że sytuacja może wymknąć się spod kontroli. Snape już miał coś powiedzieć, aby załagodzić konflikt ale Potter go ubiegł.

— Nie musi mi pan przypominać. — Spojrzał na niego chłodno. — Zdążyłem się już o tym przekonać.

Na jedną krótką chwilę zapadła głucha cisza.

— Skoro jesteś taki mądry, to zaraz zobaczymy co potrafisz. — Uśmiechnął się chytrze.

— _Drętwota!_ — krzyknął i czerwone świtało ruszyło w kierunku chłopaka, ale Harry momentalnie odskoczył i uderzyło w ścianę, rozpryskując się.

— _Rictusempra!_

— _Defendo!_ — krzyknął Karkarov i zaklęcie się rozpłynęło.

Wszyscy momentalnie osunęli się od dwójki walczących pod ściany, aby uniknąć trafienia przez przypadkowe zaklęcie. Snape też się odsunął i patrzył zaskoczony na to widowisko. Wiedział, że Karkarov nie znosi Pottera i zamierza go upokorzyć, ale nie zamierzał wkraczać. Potter w tym momencie musiał sobie radzić sam.

_— Acusglacies!*_

_—_ _Absorbis! —_ Zaklęcie odbiło lodową klątwę.

— _Crucio!_ — syknął lodowaty głos i Harry momentalnie odskoczył, unikając niewybaczalnego zaklęcia.

Wszyscy w tym momencie zamarli. Wprawdzie nauczyciele w Klubie Pojedynków mogli używać tego zaklęcia, ale robili to tylko, aby pokazać jak ono działa. Nigdy jednak nie rzucali ich na uczniów. Snape w tym momencie zaczął się naprawdę martwić o dalszy przebieg tej walki, a strach, który zobaczył w oczach panny Granger, jeszcze bardziej nasilił jego własne obawy, co do tej dwójki. Jedynie silna wola i determinacja nakazała mu się nie wtrącać, a także coś w oczach Pottera co go uspokoiło. Według niego chłopak radził sobie naprawdę nieźle. Gdy Harry uniknął niewybaczalnego, w jego stronę pognało jeszcze jedno zaklęcie.

— _Sectio!_ — wysyczał Karkarov.

Snape był przekonany, że chłopak się uchyli od tego zaklęcia, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu nie zrobił tego i profesor uśmiechnął się w duchu, przewidując bezbłędnie następne zaklęcie.

— _Expelliarmus!_ — krzyknął Harry z nadal wyciągniętą różdżką i z lekko bolącym nadgarstkiem. Zaskoczony obrotem sytuacji Karkarov, że jego zaklęcie nie zadziałało jak powinno, wypuścił różdżkę z ręki, która trafiła prosto do lewej ręki chłopka.

— _Incarceus_ — wyszeptał i cienkie linki obwiązały ciało profesora, unieruchamiając go.

Wszyscy patrzyli na Karkarova i Harry’ego z lekkim strachem, zwłaszcza na wyraźnie wściekłego profesora, który teraz nie mógł się poruszać i ewidentnie przegrał potyczkę. Zapanowała głucha cisza na sali.

— Dobra, wystarczy tego — odezwał się stanowczy i spokojny głos Snape’a. Hermiona, która teraz stała koło niego najbliżej, dostrzegła ciepły i zadowolony uśmiech, który pojawił się na chwilę na jego twarzy, co ją lekko zaskoczyło.

— _Finite._ — Skierował różdżkę na niezadowolonego Karkarova. – Mieliśmy okazje oglądać bardzo ładną walkę profesora Karkarova i pana Pottera. Mam nadzieję, że coś się z niej nauczycie i wyciągniecie z niej wnioski. Mamy jeszcze piętnaście minut zajęć, więc na zakończenie poćwiczcie zaklęcia blokujące. Potter… — Spojrzał w stronę chłopaka i Harry mógł przysiąc, że w oczach jego profesora pojawiło się rozbawienie. — …dołącz do panny Granger, a ty Weasley do Longbottoma. No ruszać się, bo czas ucieka.

Chcąc nie chcąc musieli nadal ćwiczyć do końca zajęć. 

— Potter — zwrócił się cicho do chłopaka, który wychodził z sali. — Wiesz, że to było ryzykowne?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, doskonale wiedząc co ma na myśli Snape.

— W cale nie. Jego zaklęcie było słabsze od tego, które pan na mnie rzucił. — Skinął głową i wyszedł z sali dołączając do Rona i Hermiony.

Snape jedynie uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdyż wiedział, że Karkarov jest rzeczywiście słabszy magicznie od niego. Jednak najbardziej zaskoczyło go trafne ocenienie sytuacji przez Pottera. Karkarov dał się podejść z zaskoczenia. Chłopak ku jego zaskoczeniu był pojętny i to bardzo.

— Igor, zaczekaj — dobiegł go chłodny głos.

— O co chodzi?

— Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby prowokować Pottera i w dodatku rzucać na niego niewybaczalne?

— A coś ty się zrobił taki miękki Snape? — syknął i zaraz pożałował tego co powiedział. Zaklęcie Snape’a wypełniło jego ciało i odczuł znajomy ból Cruciatusa, który szybko ustąpił pod wpływem cofnięcia zaklęcia przez Snape’a. Nie było to zaklęcie rzucone z pełną mocą. Raczej było pewną formą przypomnienia i ostrzeżenia.

— Mylisz się Karkarov. Pomimo, że już wybrałem strony, to nadal potrafię być taki jak dawniej. Jednak nie chcę tego, więc byłbym ci naprawdę wdzięczny gdybyś mnie do tego nie zmuszał — odparł spokojnie i chłodno. — A co do ciebie, to może wreszcie byś się zdecydował po której jesteś stronie. 

— Już zdecydowałem — warknął i Snape spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Słucham? — Założył ręce na piersi.

— Po tym dzisiejszym przedstawieniu… i zwarzywszy na moją niedogodną sytuację w związku z Czarnym Panem... zdecydowałem się _wam_ pomóc.

— To coś nowego? — Uniósł z zaskoczenia brwi Snape. — Czyżby Potter miał na to jakiś istotny wpływ? — powiedział lekko złośliwym głosem.

— Możliwe — warknął. — A teraz wybacz, muszę iść do siebie. Mam jeszcze trochę zajęć.

Wyszedł szybkim krokiem z sali. W za nic w świecie nie przyznałby się, że determinacja i pewność, którą dostrzegł w oczach tego dzieciaka tak na niego podziała. Nie chodziło o to, że ten dzieciak go pokonał w tym bzdurnym pojedynku, ale o to, że on doskonale wiedział co chce. A on w przeciwieństwie do Pottera, nie bardzo wiedział, co jest słuszne a co nie. Zazdrościł mu tej pewności. Z takimi myślami poszedł do siebie, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób pomóc Dumbledore’owi w tej beznadziejnej wojnie. W konsekwencji swoich rozmyślań postanowił z nim jutro porozmawiać na ten temat.

Natomiast zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji Snape udał się do swojej kwatery. Doskonale wiedział, że to był test i Potter zaliczył go, czym zjednał sobie Karkarova. Jego przyjaciel w swojej szkole uczył Czarnej Magii i cenił tych, którzy wykazywali zdolności w tej dziedzinie, jak i umiejętności ataku i obrony w walce.

 

.............................................................

**_*Cicer cum caule_** — _Groch z kapustą_

**_*Acusglacies_** — _( **glacies** – lód; **acus** – igła) zwykłe zaklęcie (dozwolone)Uczucie nieprzyjemnego nakłuwania ciała ostrym lodem. Pozostawia na dwie godziny zaczerwienione smugi i lekkie dreszcze. Zaklęcie nie pozostawia trwałych objawów._    


	15. Chapter 15

**_15\. OCALIĆ PRZYJAŹŃ_ **

 

Święto Duchów w tym roku do Hogwartu zawitało wyjątkowo szybko. A tym samym do Anglii wkroczyła już na dobre prawdziwa jesień. Wszyscy uczniowie tylko czekali, kiedy spadnie pierwszy śnieg i kiedy będą mogli odpocząć od nauki na feriach zimowych. Odliczanie się zaczęło i większość uczniów już zaczęła skreślać w swoich kalendarzach dni, które ich dzieliły od upragnionych ferii zimowych, które uwolniłby ich od ciągłych sprawdzianów, szlabanów i wczesnego wstawania. Niestety był dopiero listopad i to jego początek, więc do wymarzonego wolnego było jeszcze trochę czasu.

— Ron, co z tobą? — Brunet spojrzał niepewnie na swojego przyjaciela. — Zbladłeś.

Rudzielec spojrzał na niego zaskoczonymi oczami i nie potrafił z siebie wydobyć głosu.

— Na Merlina Ron — zirytowała się dziewczyna, odstawiając puchar z sokiem z czarnych porzeczek na stół. — Daj mi tego „Proroka”. Co tam znowu za bzdury wypisują.— Wyrwała mu gazetę z ręki i zaczęła szukać wzrokiem co też mogło tak podziałać na Rona. Nie musiała długo szukać. Zakryła usta ręką i spojrzała na rudzielca, a następnie na Harry’ego.  

— No, co jest Herm? — Harry nie wytrzymał ciekawości i odłożył udko z kurczaka na talerz.

— Ron. Jakim cudem twój ojciec został Ministrem Magii? — wykrztusiła po chwili.

— Że… co? — Harry o mało nie udławił się z zaskoczenia kawałkiem mięsa, które właśnie przełykał.

— Ja… ja nie mam pojęcia — odzyskał w końcu głos Ron po szoku. — Mi nic rodzice nie mówili. To nie możliwe, to musi być jakaś pomyłka. 

— Pomyłka? — Popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem i spojrzała ponownie w tekst, który zaczęła cicho czytać, ale tak, aby Ron i Harry dobrze słyszeli...

_„…Po ostatnich atakach i z powodu coraz większej liczby skarg, jakie napływają do Ministerstwa Magii, które według opinii publicznej nie podjęło żadnych skutecznych środków, aby opanować sytuację i ograniczyć do minimum zagrożenie wystąpienia ponownych ataków na czarodziei i mugoli, Najwyższa Rada Czarodziejów składająca się z czterdziestu siedmiu członków uchwaliła, że z powodu nie wywiązywania się ze swoich obowiązków obecny Minister w osobie Korneliusza Knota zostaje pozbawiony tego urzędu jak i wszelkich przywilejów związanych z jego wypełnianiem._

        _Decyzja podjęta przez Radę Najwyższych Czarodziejów jest zgodna z Dz. U. Nr 145, poz. 713 z roku 1847, Art. 27/9a, która mówi o zadaniach i funkcji MinistraMagii podczas okresu zagrożonego wojną czy w bezpośrednim czasie jej trwania. Ta ustawa mówi również o tym, że Najwyższa Rada w przypadku nie wywiązywania się należycie ministra, który sprawuje władze w państwie, ma przywilej bez wcześniejszego uprzedzenia pozbawić go urzędu, mianując na to stanowisko w wyborach tajnych osobę bardziej nadającą się do spełniania tej funkcji, bez konieczności przeprowadzania wyborów powszechnych._

         _Według informacji, jakie udało mi się uzyskać z Ministerstwa Magii na stanowisko Nowego Ministra było zgłoszonych pięciu kandydatów. Z powodu zachowania ostrożności i dla bezpieczeństwa kandydatów, zainteresowani nie zostali powiadomieni o zgłoszeniu ich kandydatury. Nowym Ministrem Magii został Artur Weasley, który wyraził zgodę sprawować ten urząd, co w tych ciężkich czasach nie będzie na pewno ani bezpiecznym ani łatwym zadaniem. Z powodu środków bezpieczeństwa Rada nie wyjawiła nazwisk pozostałych czterech kandydatów na to stanowisko._

         _Już teraz **Nowy Minister** Magii wydał oświadczenie, tu cytuję: „Nie możemy pozwolić, aby naszym życiem rządził strach. Nie możemy mu się poddać, musimy mieć nadzieję i walczyć o to, w co wierzymy i co jest dla nas ważne._ _Aby zwyciężyć w tej wojnie musimy uwierzyć w siebie i zjednoczyć się w działaniu.”_

  _Dla wielu obywateli ta nagła i nieoczekiwana zmiana może się okazać szokiem. Miejmy jednak nadzieje, że decyzja Najwyższej Rady o mianowaniu Artura Weasleya nowym ministrem okaże się trafnym wyborem…”_

— Niemożliwe… — Harry gapił się w tekst, który wziął od Hermiony, a następnie spojrzał na Rona, który się zarumienił. — Ron to wspaniale! Choć muszę się zgodzić z reporterem, że to nienajlepszy czas, aby zostać ministrem. Twojemu ojcu nie będzie łatwo. Zwłaszcza, że w ministerstwie na pewno znajdują się ludzie, którzy będą chcieli mu utrudniać wszelkie działania, które podejmie przeciwko Voldemortovi.

— Tak. Harry ma rację. — Zamyśliła się Hermiona. — Ale przynajmniej na tym stanowisku, w końcu pojawił się ktoś godny zaufania i solidny. A zwłaszcza … — Ściszyła głos i nachyliła się w stronę dwójki chłopaków. — … ktoś należący do Zakonu.

— No, tak — jęknął zrozpaczony chłopak.

Harry jak i Hermiona doskonale wiedzieli, dlaczego Ron niezbyt jest zadowolony z tych wieści. W końcu po tym jak wrócili z Munga powiedział im, że jego wybuchowe zachowanie było spowodowane tym, że martwił się o George’a i Freda, którzy są teraz członkami Zakonu i z tego powodu są cały czas w niebezpieczeństwie wykonując jakieś tajne misje. W końcu Charlie, też do niego należy i o mało nie zginął, więc Harry i Hermiona nie byli zdziwieni, że ich przyjaciel zareagował na tą wiadomość szokiem. Co więcej zaczęli się martwić o ojca Rona, gdyż jako osoba określająca jasno swoje stanowisko względem Voldemorta, może okazać się bardzo niewygodna dla niektórych osób pracujących w Ministerstwie i nie tylko.

— Jestem jednak ciekaw, kiedy chcieli mi o tym … — nie dokończył, bo na jego głowę spadła szara koperta przyniesiona przez Świstoświnkę.

— Chyba właśnie teraz — zachichotał Harry, widząc zaskoczoną minę Rona.

Chłopak wziął do ręki kopertę, rozpieczętował ją i wyjął dość długi pergamin. Zaczął w ciszy czytać.

— No i co pisze? — odezwał się wyraźnie zaciekawiony Harry widząc, że rudzielec skończył czytać.

— W sumie nic, czego bym już nie wiedział — odparł, uśmiechając się blado. — Pisze, że ojciec został Ministrem Magii i o Percym.

— O Percym?

— Tak. — Spojrzał na dziewczynę. — Mój kochany braciszek zaraz po tym jak Knot został zwolniony ze swojego stanowiska, złożył swoje wymówienie i już nie pracuje w ministerstwie.

— A niech mnie — odparła zaskoczona dziewczyna. — To znaczy, że na dobre wyparł się swojej rodziny?

— Coś w tym stylu, Herm. — Zrobił skwaszoną minę. — Ten kretyn jest zbyt dumny i ambitny, aby przyznać się do popełnionego błędu i wolał uciec od odpowiedzialności. Pewnie sumienie go dopadło i zrezygnował z pracy po tym jak okazał się totalnym dupkiem. Poza tym, teraz ministrem został mój ojciec, więc pewnie nie mógł sobie pozwolić, aby być jego podwładnym, to by było równoznaczne z przyznaniem się do błędu. Matka chce mu przebaczyć, ale ja nie zamierzam. Nie rozumiem jak można być takim dupkiem, aby dla kariery wyrzec się własnej rodziny.

— A twój ojciec, co on na to? — spytał Harry, biorąc ciastko truskawkowe z bitą śmietaną.     

— Matka nic na ten temat nie pisze…

— Ron! Czytałeś!

— Ginny! Nie wrzeszcz tak! — warknął poirytowany rudzielec. – Nie jestem głuchy. To jest na pierwszej stronie, trudno byłoby to przeoczyć.

— I co ty na to? — odparła rozpromieniona, siadając koło brata.

— Sam nie wiem. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło. — Zamyślił się chwilę. — Ojcu nie będzie łatwo, ale cieszę się, że awansował.

— Ja też. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Wyobrażam sobie jego zaskoczenie, gdy dowiedział się, że może zostać ministrem.

— Gratulacje Ron — odezwał się z szerokim uśmiechem Neville, który właśnie się koło niego pojawił.

— Dzięki.

— To świetnie, że w końcu ktoś zastąpi Knota — odparł, siadając koło Ginny. — On był naprawdę beznadziejny. Na jego miejscu sam bym zrezygnował z urzędu, zwłaszcza po tym jak się wygłupił rok temu twierdząc, że Sam Wiesz Kto nie powrócił. Nie dziwie się, że Najwyższa Rada go usunęła.

— Zgadzam się — odparła Luna i wszyscy podskoczyli zaskoczeni, gdyż pojawiła się zupełnie nagle. — Moim zdaniem powinni to zrobić już dawno. — Spojrzała na Rona, któremu przeszły ciarki po plecach od jej wzroku. — Przecież to widać, że to mięczak i krótkowzroczny człowiek. Niektórzy mówią, że był charłakiem i tylko dzięki Czarnej Magii posiadł umiejętności magiczne.

Zebrani popatrzyli na nią jak na kosmitkę, a Hermiona i Harry uśmiechnęli się do siebie, gdyż znając Lunę, doskonale wiedzieli, że to co ona mówi trzeba dzielić przez dwa.

— Po części ma rację — przytaknął się Neville. — Twój tata pewnie powprowadza trochę zmian w prawie. Może w końcu ministerstwo zacznie coś robić przeciwko wiecie Komu.

— Ja też mam taką nadzieję — odparła Ginny, biorąc do ręki puchar z sokiem.

— Nie wszyscy będą jednak zadowoleni z tego faktu. — Hermiona spojrzała na stół Ślizgonów.

Malfoy, który właśnie czytał „Proroka” w furii podarł go i rzucając w stronę stołu Gryffindoru wściekłe spojrzenie i wymaszerował z sali, a za nim podążyli jak zwykle jego zdezorientowani goryle. Gdy cała szóstka uczniów siedząca przy stole lwa spojrzała w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, dyrektor dyskretnie mrugnął w ich stronę. Wydawał się zadowolony, a w jego oczach Harry dostrzegł wesołe ogniki. Pozostali nauczyciele, którzy właśnie przeglądali „Proroka” również nie kryli swojego zadowolenia z powodu osoby, która pojawiła się na stanowisku ministra. Wieczorna uczta w Święto Duchów była niezwykle uroczysta i huczna, nie tylko dla uczniów, ale także dla nauczycieli, którzy mieli również co świętować. Sala była jak zwykle na to święto pięknie udekorowana w serpentyny i magiczne fajerwerki wybuchające w najmniej odpowiednim momencie i miejscu obsypując uczniów cukierkami lub magicznym świecącym proszkiem. U sufitu na rozgwieżdżonym magicznym niebie unosiło się mnóstwo płonących świec i zaczarowanych dyni mrugających oczami. Uroku całemu temu wystrojowi dodawały duchy, które licznie pojawiały się na uczcie i wyjątkowo spędzały ten dzień ze śmiertelnymi uczestnicząc w zabawie. Nie brakowało słodyczy ani wymyślnych potraw, które niespodziewanie ożywały i uciekały z talerzy, albo ku irytacji głodnych uczniów nie dały się nabić na widelec. Jednak najgorsze okazały się te potrawy, które znikały ze stołu i pojawiały się na innym. Uczta minęła w śpiewie, zabawie i w pogodni za uciekającym jedzeniem, co za każdym razem wywoływało salwę śmiechu.

***

Następne trzy tygodnie listopada minęły dość spokojnie. W „Proroku Codziennym” nadal tematem numer jeden był nowy minister oraz jego nowe zarządzenia, które zostały wprowadzone w życie. O nowym ministrze w artykułach wypowiadano się bardzo pozytywnie, choć zdarzały się niezbyt przychylne wypowiedzi na temat podejmowanych przez niego decyzji. Ku zaskoczenia Rona większość uczniów przychylnie wypowiadała się na temat jego ojca, na co Ron lekko się rumienił zażenowany, że wszyscy tak zainteresowali się jego osobą. Niektórzy uczniowie jednak posyłali mu nienawistne spojrzenia, których starał się unikać, albo lekceważyć jak radził mu Harry. W większości były one z domu węża, ale pojawiały się także z innych. Co dowodziło, że zwolennicy porządku, który chce zaprowadzić Voldemort są w każdym domu bez wyjątku. Dopiero teraz Ron zdał sobie sprawę jak przez te lata czuł się jego przyjaciel, gdy wszyscy na niego patrzyli jak na Chłopca Który Przeżył. Nawet Ginny po tygodniu miała dość zainteresowania, które jej okazywano i umykała do swojego dormitorium, aby mieć chwilę spokoju i wytchnienia przed wścibskimi pytaniami ze strony kolegów i koleżanek z wyższych klas.

Ostatni tydzień listopada był przeładowany nauką i sprawdzianami. W poniedziałek czekał Harry’ego test podsumowujący z Obrony i Eliksirów. Harry spędził razem z Hermioną prawie całą sobotę w bibliotece wertując masę książek. Niedziela też nie zapowiadała się najlepiej, gdyż musiał jeszcze powtórzyć zastosowanie zmiażdżonych kłów wampira w eliksirach uśmierzających ból i jakie maści wykorzystuje się do leczenia oparzeń. Gdy skończył wreszcie czytać na ten temat wrócił do pokoju wspólnego i legł wyczerpany na fotel koło kominka, w który palił się ogień. Był sam, gdyż Ron poprosił Hermione, aby pomogła mu z wypracowaniem dla Hagrida. Wpatrzył się w ogień i zaczął zastanawiać się, co też może teraz robić Voldemort. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie była mu na rękę taka nagła zmiana w ministerstwie zwłaszcza, że nowy minister wyraźnie podejmował działania przeciwko niemu. Zaczynała w nim wzbierać ciekawość, z którą zaczął wewnętrznie walczyć. Próbował wmówić sobie, że nie po to uczy się Oklumencji, aby teraz wchodzić do umysłu swojego wroga, ale po to, aby się przed nim bronić. Jednak ciekawość w nim zwyciężyła. Zamknął oczy i przypominając sobie, co pisało w książce mówiącej o tym jak wnikać w umysł ofiary, aby ta nie była tego świadoma, którą pożyczył mu Snape, zaczął stosować się do wskazówek, które z niej zapamiętał. Jedną najważniejszą rzeczą, aby się to udało, było pozbycie się wszelkich emocji, aby osoba, do której umysłu chce się włamać nie wyczuła ich. To bardzo trudne i wymaga całkowitego wyciszenia wewnętrznego. Harry pomału uspokajał swoje emocje czując, że rozluźnia się, a jego ciało ogarnia spokój. W pewnym momencie przed jego oczami zrobiło się ciemno. Ciemność powoli zaczęła się rozpraszać i chłopak zobaczył siebie stojącego pod ścianą, a przed jego oczami zmaterializowały się postacie. Jedna z nich była mu doskonale znana. Nie czuł strachu ani złości. Pozbył się własnych uczuć, a tym samym stał się niewidoczny i mógł obserwować to co się działo. Stał w małym pomieszczeniu, w który stało niewielkie biurko i fotel. Na biurku stały dwa srebrne świeczniki, a każdy miał trzy świece. Pomieszczenie miało okno, z czego Harry wywnioskował, że nie znajdowało w się w lochach, ale na piętrze, gdyż widział za nim tylko czubki drzew. Stał dokładnie naprzeciwko okna za Voldemortem.

— Znaleźliście go?

— Jeszcze nie, Panie — odrzekł w ukłonie Śmierciożerca.

— Jesteście beznadziejni. Zaczynam tracić cierpliwość — syknął Voldemort, unosząc różdżkę.

— Panie miej litość. Wiemy już, że znajduje się w Anglii. To tylko kwestia czasu zanim go znajdziemy.

— Czasu mówisz? — Ściszył głos. — _Crucio!_ — Śmierciożerca padł z krzykiem na posadzkę, wijąc się z bólu. Pełen satysfakcji uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Voldemorta. — Mamy jeszcze tylko sześć miesięcy, więc radzę wam go znaleźć przed ich upływem — wysyczał, cofając zaklęcie.

— A co z tą dziewczynką, Panie? — zapytał niepewnie drugi mężczyzna w masce, spoglądając na ledwo przytomnego towarzysza. — Mamy się jej pozbyć?

— Nie — odparł chłodno Voldemort. — Jest nam już zbędna. Poza tym, nie ma już tego przy sobie. Spieprzyliście sprawę. Nie zamierzam na tą małą tracić czasu…

— Harry… Harry ocknij się…

Chłopak poczuł, że ktoś dość mocno szarpie go za ramię. Otworzył powoli oczy i rozejrzał się. Był nadal w pokoju wspólnym i siedział w fotelu. Dotknął odruchowo blizny, ale z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że go nie bolała ani nie piekła. Sięgnął po okulary, które leżały na jego kolanach i założył je na nos. Został gwałtownie wybudzony i z tego powodu czuł się trochę otępiały.

— Co z tobą chłopie? — Spojrzał na niego lekko przestraszony Ron, gdyż Harry wyglądał trochę blado.

— Miałeś wizje? — Hermiona wydawał się również lekko podenerwowana. — Czyżby on znowu wszedł w twoje myśli? — dodała z lekką paniką w głosie.

— Nic mi nie jest — odparł spokojnie, choć był trochę poirytowani, że mu przerwali i równocześnie zadowolony, że udało mu się wniknąć do umysłu Voldemorta bez jego wiedzy.

— Jak to nic ci nie jest? — odparł zdenerwowany spokojem swojego przyjaciela Ron.

— Wszystko w porządku, tylko za długo się wczoraj uczyłem i…

— Nie chrzań! — wybuchł rudzielec, czym zupełnie zaskoczył Hermionę i Harry’ego. — Przecież widzę, że jesteś blady jak śmierć. A przed momentem nie mogliśmy cię docucić z Herm. Zupełnie gdzieś odpłynąłeś.

— Ale …

— Nie przerywaj mi! — warknął już na dobre poirytowany Ron. — Doskonale wiemy z Hermioną, że coś ukrywasz przed nami. Odsuwasz się od nas. Poza tym, nie chcesz abyśmy szukali tego Klucza. Hermiona się coraz bardziej martwi o ciebie i ja również. Dlatego nie bądź takim egoistą i powiedz nam co cię gnębi. Co jest grane do jasnej cholery? 

Hermiona patrzyła na Rona jakby go pierwszy raz w życiu widziała.

— Ron nie wrzeszcz na mnie! — Wstał z fotela wkurzony brunet i podszedł do rudzielca.

— Ron. Daj mu spokój — dziewczyna starała się uspokoić przyjaciela, który nie zamierzał odpuścić.

— Nie Herm — odpowiedział spokojnie do dziewczyny wyrywając swoją rękę z jej ręki. — Jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi i należy nam się jakieś wyjaśnienie z jego strony. — Spojrzał wyczekująco na Harry’ego, który nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. — Ilekroć poruszamy temat o Voldemorcie, czy tajemniczym Kluczu ty zawsze nas zbywasz, zmieniasz temat albo się wściekasz.

Harry patrzył lodowatym wzrokiem na Rona, szukając w myślach jakiegoś wyjścia z tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, ale jakoś nie był w stanie racjonalnie myśleć. Zamurowała go wypowiedz Rona. Nie spodziewał się po nim czegoś takiego. Czuł się podle zdając sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel ma rację i ma prawo być wściekły.

— My ci ufamy. Chcemy wiedzieć dlaczego ty nam nie ufasz?  

— Ufam wam — odparł spokojnie, widząc, że nie ma sensu dłużej ukrywać prawdy.

— Czyżby? — Harry wyczuł nutę złośliwości w głosie przyjaciela, jednak nie zareagował na nią. — Więc wyjaśnij nam to. Słuchamy.

Chłopak wiedział, że jest miedzy młotem i kowadłem. Wiedział, że będzie musiał im powiedzieć prawdę, albo kłamać i stracić ich. Nie wiedział, co w tej sytuacji byłoby gorsze prawda czy kłamstwo. Bał się konsekwencji tego ostatniego, gdyż znając swoich przyjaciół, wiedział, że wtedy będą działać na własną rękę. Jak na ironię losu poczuł, że jeżeli powie prawdę to znowu wpakują się w kłopoty, a to mu się zupełnie nie podobało. Zwłaszcza, że tym razem ryzykowali życie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tej wojnie nie uniknie się ofiar i to go przerażało.

— W porządku. Prawda jest taka, że nie chciałem was w to mieszać — odparł spokojnie. Oni popatrzyli na niego zaskoczeni. — Zbyt wiele osób w mojej obecności cierpi albo traci życie.

— O czym ty mówisz Harry? Nie oskarżaj się o coś, na co nie masz wpływu. — Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. — Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Zależy nam na tobie.

— Dokładnie — przytaknął już spokojnie Ron. — Nam możesz powiedzieć wszystko. Zawsze ci pomożemy.

— No właśnie, jesteście moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i nie chcę, aby z mojego powodu coś się wam stało — odparł desperacko brunet.

— Gadasz bzdury — zirytował się Ron.

— To nie tylko twoja wojna, ale również nasza — odparła Hermiona.

— Wiem, ale…

— Żadnego ale! W tej wojnie będą ofiary nie uniknie się tego. Zresztą już są. Dopóki on będzie istniał to wszyscy będą się bać. Nie możemy pozwolić, aby on wygrał i zniszczył to wszystko, w co wierzymy.

— Herm, to nie jest wasze zadanie — prawie krzyknął Harry.

— A niby twoje? — warknął Ron.

Harry już miał odpowiedzieć, że tak bo to jego dotyczy ta przeklęta przepowiednia, ale szybko ugryzł się w język.

— Nie — odparł cicho. — Tylko, że jesteśmy uczniami. Tym powinni się zająć dorośli, my mamy po szesnaście lat. Co możemy? Jedynie wylecieć ze szkoły czy oberwać szlaban za łamanie tego cholernego regulaminu.

— Harry, nie poznaję cię. — Dziewczyna spojrzała na przyjaciela z jawnym zdumieniem. — Co się z tobą dzieje. Zmieniłeś się. Mówisz coś, w co tak naprawdę nie wierzysz.

— Jestem po prostu zmęczony tym wszystkim Herm. — odparł, siadając na dywanie koło kominka. — Dlaczego nie możemy mieć normalnego życia. — Hermiona podeszła do niego i odruchowo przytuliła go, na co nie protestował.

— Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia — odparł Ron, siadając również na dywanie. — Przepraszam Harry. Przesadziłem.

— Nie — odpowiedział po chwili i uśmiechnął się blado. — To ja was przepraszam. Oboje macie racje, a prawda jest taka, że musimy coś zrobić inaczej on wygra — zamilkł na chwilę. — Miałem wizje. Chcecie wiedzieć, co widziałem?

Ron spojrzał pytająco na Hermionę.

— Jeśli nie chcesz to nie mów. Zrozumiemy — odparła dziewczyna.

— W porządku, powiem wam. Miałem znowu wizje z Voldemortem…

— A mówiłeś, że opanowałeś Oklumencję i potrafisz zamknąć przed nim swój umysł…

— Herm — warknął Ron na dziewczynę, gdyż chciał się dowiedzieć, o czym była ta wizja.

— Tak. Potrafię zamykać umysł, gdy on chce się do niego włamać. Snape stwierdził, że będę przychodził do niego na lekcje Oklumencji jeszcze przez cały listopad. Zostały mi jeszcze dwie lekcje.

— Więc jakim cudem się dostał do twojego umysłu?

— To nie on się dostał Ron. — Oboje spojrzeli zaskoczeni na Harry’ego. — To ja tym razem wszedłem celowo w jego myśli.

— Żartujesz? — odezwał się po chwili milczenia rudzielec.

— Nie.

— A on wie…no to, że ty się do niego włamałeś? — spytała drżącym głosem Hermiona.

— Nie. Nie sądzę — zastanowił się chwilę. — Zrobiłem to celowo, a poza tym, ćwiczę sztukę wnikania do ludzkiego umysłu, aby ta osoba nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.

— Tak, czytałam o tym w jakiejś książce — ożywiła się. — To trudna umiejętność, ale wykonalna. Jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że to było niebezpieczne. Gdyby Voldemort przekazał ci jakieś fałszywe informacje tak jak w przypadku Syr… — zamilkła.

— W porządku Herm. Wiem. — Jego oczy znowu nabrały pustego spojrzenia.

— Harry, ja przepraszam. Nie chciałam.

— Daj spokój, Herm. Nie przepraszaj. — Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. 

— Dobra, dowiemy się co w końcu widziałeś? — zniecierpliwił się rudzielec.

— Hmm… Voldemort kazał swoim sługom coś lub kogoś szukać i mają na to tylko sześć miesięcy.

— Tylko tyle — odparł zawiedziony Ron.

— Nie słuchałeś uważnie? Skoro kazał im to znaleźć w ciągu sześciu miesięcy to znaczy, że jeszcze tego nie ma. Może mu chodzi o ten Klucz?

— Nie wiem – odparł zamyślony. — Może. Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko Jest jeszcze coś, o czym wam nie powiedziałem, ale w takiej sytuacji… — westchnął i spojrzał przepraszająco na swoich przyjaciół. — Chyba nie mam wyjścia.

Wsunął rękę za kołnierz koszuli i ściągnął z szyi łańcuszek. Hermiona z Ronem nachylili się, aby mu się przyjrzeć.

— Co to jest? — spytał rudzielec, przyglądając się uważnie wisiorkowi.

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale mam wrażenie, że to ma coś wspólnego z tym Kluczem.

— Skąd to masz? — Hermiona wzięła do ręki wisiorek i zaczęła uważnie mu się przyglądać.

— Pamiętacie nasz pobyt w Świętym Mungu?

— No tak.

— Więc wtedy, gdy cię szukałem Ron, przez przypadek wszedłem do jednej z sal i tam leżała mała dziewczynka.

Rudzielec i Hermiona spojrzeli na niego z zainteresowaniem i Harry dokładnie opowiedział im co się wydarzyło w sali i co powiedziała mu ta mała dziewczyna. Słuchali go w milczeniu. Byli zaskoczeni jego opowieścią i lekko wzburzeni, że im o tym nie powiedział, ale nic na ten temat nie powiedzieli, choć Harry już przygotował się na następny wybuch złości Rona. Odetchnął z ogromną ulgą, gdy jego przyjaciele nie skomentowali tego, że ich okłamał. Pierwszy raz od początku wakacji poczuł się lepiej, że mógł im w końcu powiedzieć część prawdy.

— Tu coś jest napisane drobnymi literkami. — Przesunęła palcem po drobnym napisie na krawędzi wisiorka. — To jest po łacinie.

— Dziwne, nie zauważyłem — odparł zaskoczony chłopak.

— I te księżyce. Jak myślisz może one coś znaczą? — Ron przyjrzał się wisiorkowi z uwagą.  

— A właśnie! Jeżeli chodzi o te księżyce, to zauważyłem coś dziwnego — odparł brunet, a oni spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco. — Tego dnia, kiedy byliśmy w Mungu była pełnia, czy tak?

— Nie jestem pewna. — Zamyśliła się chwilę dziewczyna, domyślając się na co też Harry mógł wpaść. — Zaczekajcie. — Wstała szybko i wybiegła ze wspólnego do swojego dormitorium i po chwili przybiegła z książką. 

— Co to jest? — zainteresował się rudzielec.

— Zwykła, mugolska książka. A dokładniej jest to kalendarz księżycowy. — Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, siadając powrotem na dywanie naprzeciwko nich. — Chyba domyślam się o co ci chodzi Harry. Zaraz sprawdzimy… Zgadza się, wtedy była pełnia! W jakiej fazie był księżyc na wisiorku?

— Był dokładnie w pełni, a ten po drugiej stronie w nowiu.

— Na pewno?

— Tak. Wtedy dokładnie go obejrzałem.

— No dobra, ale Harry powiedział, że ten drugi był w nowiu. I co ty na to?

— Tego nie wiem, ale czekaj sprawdzimy, w jakiej fazie jest dziś. Teraz jest osiemnasty listopad… według kalendarz powinno go ubywać.

— No i jest tak faktycznie, choć po drugiej stronie przybywa — odparł zaskoczony Harry, odwracając wisiorek. — Dziwne.

— Mam wrażenie, że to coś w rodzaju kalendarza księżycowego, tylko w formie amuletu – podekscytowana zamknęła książkę i zaczęła zapisywać coś na kawałku papieru, który ze sobą przyniosła. — Dwudziestego drugiego ma być nów wtedy sprawdzimy, czy mam rację.

— Mi się też wydawało, że ten wisiorek działa jak kalendarz. — Zamyślił się Harry. — Ale po co ta klepsydra i co to może mieć wspólnego z Kluczem?

— A może to ten Klucz?

— Nie, raczej nie Ron. Nie wygląda mi na to. Zresztą nawet nie wiemy jak on ma wyglądać. — Zamyśliła się dziewczyna.

— A słowa tej dziewczyny, o której mówił Harry?

— Mi one jak na razie nic nie mówią. Będzie trzeba jeszcze raz przeszukać dział ksiąg zakazanych — westchnęła.

— Co? — Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i Hermiona wraz z Ronem zarumienili się. — Byliście w tym dziale? — Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

— No widzisz… tak. — odparła z miną winowajczyni. — Chcieliśmy z Ronem coś poszukać na temat tego Klucza, ale nic nie udało nam się znaleźć, bo mieliśmy za mało wskazówek.

Ron tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Ty nawet nie chciałeś słyszeć o Kluczu, więc nie było sensu ci o tym mówić.

— Świetnie — zirytował się Harry. Teraz dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak dobrze zrobił, że powiedział im prawdę. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, w co by się mogli wpakować jego przyjaciele. — A może mi powiecie, jakim cudem dostaliście się do zakazanego działu? — dodał, choć czuł, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba, a co gorsze zna ją.

— No, więc… — zaczęła Hermiona, rumieniąc się. — Pożyczyliśmy sobie twoją peleryną niewidkę.

— Pożyczyliście sobie? — odparł spokojnie. — Raczej chcesz powiedzieć, że wzięliście ją bez pozwolenia?

— Sądzę, że dobrowolnie byś nam jej nie pożyczył. — Uśmiechnął się do niego bezczelnie Ron i Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— W porządku. Dobrze, że was nikt nie przyłapał. — Spojrzał na nich rozbawiony. — Więc trzeba będzie poukładać tą układankę do kupy. — Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na bruneta zaskoczeni. — Musimy ułożyć jakiś plan, od czego mamy zacząć szukać. Masz jakiś pomysł Herm? — zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

— Eee… No oczywiście. — Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, widząc, że Harry zamierza dołączyć się do poszukiwań. — I to nie jeden.

— Więc, co proponujesz?

— Najpierw pokaż ten wisiorek. — Wyciągnęła do niego rękę. — Odpisze treść i postaram się to przetłumaczyć.

Resztę wieczoru spędzili w pokoju wspólnym na omawianiu planu działania i układając w całość wszystko, co już wiedzieli. Nie było to proste zadanie, gdyż kawałki układanki niezbyt do siebie pasowały, a jedynym punktem wyjścia okazał się łańcuszek Harry’ego, więc na początek zdecydowali się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć, zwłaszcza, że dostał go w dość niezwykłych okolicznościach. Z tego co powiedział Harry mieli tylko sześć miesięcy, aby rozwiązać tą zagadkę. 

**Kilka godzin później w Hogwarcie…**

Światła świec rozjaśniające ciemność. Uczucie chłodu i strachu wypełniające całe ciało. Niepewność pojawiająca się w wiecznie chłodnym i samotnym sercu. Zawiłe korytarze ludzkiej tęsknoty tonące w ciemności, z której nie można się wydostać i ten pegaz, wspaniały, cudownie niewinny niczym drogowskaz wskazujący drogę. Chcę go dotknąć, dosięgnąć i zanurzyć swoje palce w jego miękkiej jedwabistej sierści. Poczuć jego ciepło i zapomnieć o rzeczywistości, pogrążyć się w zbawiennej nieświadomości. Jest on tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko. Wiedzie mnie korytarzami, które zdają się nie mieć końca. Lecz to tylko pozorne wrażenie, gdyż w tej długiej wędrówce wyrastają przede mną drzwi, ciemne i mroczne krzyczące z bólu i rozpaczy. Przesiąknięte krwią, której zapach wypełnia ciężkie od wilgoci powietrze. Cofam się ze strachem, a moje ciało zaczyna drżeć z obawy i niepewności. Znam te drzwi i nawet wiem, co kryje się za nimi. Doskonale pamiętam to miejsce. Dlaczego on mnie tam prowadzi, dlaczego przechodzi przez nie bez wahania i strachu w zielonych oczach. W głębi nie chcę znowu tam iść, nie chcę znowu tego przechodzić. Ufam mu jednak i zamykam oczy. Chwytam za klamkę, która owija się boleśnie wokół mojej ręki i niczym wąż zatapia w niej swoje ostre kły. Czuje ogień i ból, wypełniający moje ciało, który niczym ostre noże rozdziera moje serce. Zawsze zastanawiałem się, czy posiadam go. Wątpiłem w jego istnienie duchowe i emocjonalne, gdyż według racjonalnego punktu widzenia, czyli z fizycznego jednak posiadam coś takiego. Mówią niektórzy, że w swoim życiu powinno się kierować sercem. Jednak ja nie wiem, co to znaczy, gdyż już dawno przestałem słuchać tego, co ono chce mi powiedzieć. Zagłuszyłem jego krzyk i to z udanym efektem. Zamilkło. Albo tylko ja chcę w to wierzyć. Drzwi się otwierają. Otwieram oczy. Nie ma już pegaza, nie ma istoty, która kazała mi tu przyjść. Znów mi się wymknął pozostawiając mnie samego bez wiary i tak bardzo potrzebnej nadziei. Jestem tylko JA. JA stojący w kręgu przeznaczenia, otoczony czarnymi zjawami o bladych, jednakowych twarzach, ukrywających swoją tożsamość. Wyczuwam tylko ich strach i nienawiść. W powietrzu, w którym nie jest się w stanie swobodnie oddychać czuć zapach zbliżającej się i nieuniknionej śmierci... 

— Dokończ to Snape — odezwał się lodowaty, pozbawiony emocji głos Czarnego Pana i Mistrz Eliksirów zadrżał na całym ciele. Spojrzał z przerażeniem na kobietę leżącą na zimnej i mokrej posadzce sali zebrań i na samą myśl, co teraz miał zrobić poczuł, że w środku umiera. To przeklęte uczucie, które go wypełniło zupełnie odebrało mu władzę nad racjonalnym myśleniem. Kobieta, która była w ciąży leżała spokojnie, zgadzając się milczeniem na wszystko, co się z nią działo i co z nią robili. Była wykończona, a Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne Crucio odebrało jej zupełnie siły i była na wykończeniu psychicznym i fizycznym. Na jej bladych i spoconych dłoniach pojawiły się stróżki krwi z powodu paznokci, które wbijały się w jej delikatną skórę, gdy zaciskała palce w pięści, aby nie krzyczeć z bólu, który dopiero co przed chwilą wypełniał jej ciało. _Cholera, cholera dlaczego to musiało się tak skończyć?_ Myśli jak niekontrolowana fala powodziowa zalała jego umysł. _Dlaczego ona mu odmówiła, cholera dlaczego jest taka niezależna i cholernie uparta?_ Doskonale wiedziała, że tą odmową skazała się na śmierć. Czarny Pan nie znosi sprzeciwu. To chory psychopata i drań. Teraz nie będzie jednej ofiary tylko dwie. Niech to szlag. Uczucia i myśli coraz bardziej zaczęły targać jego wewnętrznym i tak już zrujnowanym światem.

Smierciożercy stojący w kole patrzyli na to przedstawienie w zupełnej ciszy. Nikt nie odważył się odezwać, aby nie znaleźć się na miejscu tej kobiety. Ich Pan był wyraźnie poirytowany i wściekły, a w tedy był nieobliczalny w swoich czynach. Był demonem, którego ludzkie cierpienie bawiło. Ideały, które głosił i porządek, jaki chciał wprowadzić w ten świat czarodziejski i mugolski, były jedynie doskonałym szaleństwem, w którym pogrążył się ten człowiek i w które wciągał jak w bagno innych.

— Snape! — Ponownie zagrzmiał chodny głos przesiąknięty już zniecierpliwieniem. Mistrz Eliksirów słysząc go momentalnie doszedł do siebie modląc się w duchu o spokój swojego umysłu i ciała. — Nie wystawiaj mojej cierpliwości na próbę.

Snape doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma wyjścia wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na dziewczynę, która jakby wiedziała co teraz się stanie. Przestała już drżeć na ciele i lekko uniosła się na obolałych rękach. Jej długie i lekko skręcone kasztanowe włosy opadały teraz na jej blade ramiona zakrywając je i równocześnie zasłaniając jej drobną również bladą twarz. W pewnym momencie uniosła głowę i spojrzała w czarne oczy w swojego przyszłego kata. Snape widząc jej oczy pełne tak dobrze znanej mu ufności, zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

— _Avada Kedavra_ — powiedział chłodnym głosem mężczyzna, który nie spuszczał z niej swoich bezdennych, czarnych oczu.

Zielone światło uderzyło w nią i dostrzegł lekki uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny, która osunęła się na zimną posadzkę. Snape patrzył tępo na jej nieruchome teraz ciało.

— Pozbądź się jej.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na swojego władcę i ukłonił się nisko, ściskając nadal różdżkę w ręce i zagryzając zęby.

— Tak, Panie — odparł chłodno, nie podnosząc oczu na Lorda, w których pojawiła się chęć mordu.

— To by było na tyle. Możecie się rozejść.

Śmierciożercy się ukłonili i po kolei w ciszy zaczęli deaportować się z sali. Czarny Pan wstał z fotela, na którym siedział i spojrzał jeszcze raz na dziewczynę swoimi szmaragdowymi, gadzimi oczami, w których nie było żadnych emocji, jedynie pustka i po chwili on również znikł. Severus został sam w przesiąkniętym wilgocią pomieszczeniu bez okien, w którym stal jedyne fotel jego władcy. Podbiegł szybko do dziewczyny i uklęknął koło niej. Wsunął jedno ramię pod jej plecy i odwrócił jej twarz do siebie, odgarniając delikatnym ruchem jej włosy z czoła. Nadal na jej bladej twarzy znajdował się spokojny, delikatny uśmiech. Nachylił się nad jej lekko rozchylonymi ustami i drżąc na całym ciele przybliżył do nich teraz trupioblady policzek. Serce w nim zamarło, ta chwila wydawała się wiecznością. Poczuł słaby, ciepły oddech dziewczyny. Szybkim i pewnym ruchem rozdarł jej szatę na piersiach i wsunął rękę pod nią, wyciągając łańcuszek, na którym wisiał błyszczący w świetle pochodni wisiorek. Wziął jej rękę w swoją, aby wisiorek znalazł się miedzy ich dłońmi i zacisnął mocno, wsuwając swoje palce między jej.

— Wytrzymaj... proszę... — wyszeptał.

Łamiącym głosem zdołał wyszeptać jeszcze jeden wyraz i poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Wszystko zaczęło wirować...

Znowu zapanowała przejmująca ciemność. Znowu czuję chłód i samotność.

W wszechogarniającej ciemności pojawiają się szkarłatne oczy demona ...

Snape zerwał się z łóżka cały zlany potem. Oddychał szybko i nierówno, a jego ciało lekko drżało i było pokryte kropelkami potu. Jego zwykle blada twarz teraz wyglądała jak trupia. Zamknął oczy i pomału starał się uspokoić, oddychając głęboko. Już od bardzo dawna mu się to nie śniło. Tak, od bardzo dawna ten koszmar jego przeszłości nie pojawiał się w jego snach. Przynajmniej nie w takiej formie. Wstał niespiesznie z łóżka i zarzucił na siebie szlafrok leżący na oparciu fotela, gdyż w jego kwaterach zazwyczaj było chłodno. Wyszedł z sypialni i podszedł do barku, aby zrobić sobie dość silnego drinka na uspokojenie. Zwykle chłodem się nie przejmował, bo był do niego przyzwyczajony, ale teraz jego ciałem zawładnęły niekontrolowane dreszcze. Nie bardzo wiedział czy to z powodu zimna panującego w komnacie, czy jego koszmaru. Machnął różdżką w kierunku kominka i zapalił się w nim ogień, lekko rozświetlając pomieszczenie.

Zegar, który wisiał jak zwykle nad kominkiem wskazywał trzecią w nocy.

Mężczyzna westchnął i usiadł w fotelu z literatką w ręce, aby się ogrzać przy ogniu. Pomimo ciepła z niego bijącego, nie czuł, aby jemu się robiło cieplej. Czuł coś w rodzaju pustki i niepokoju. Sięgnął ręką w kierunku szafki stojącej koło fotela i odsunął najniżej umieszczoną szufladę. Spod sterty dokumentów, piór do pisania i świstków kartek, na których znajdowały się jego notatki wyciągnął małe zawiniątko. Przyglądał mu się przez chwile smutnym wzrokiem. Następnie delikatnie i pomału rozwinął mały pakunek i na jego rękę wypadł z niego łańcuszek, na którym znajdował się srebrny, mały wisiorek. Łańcuszek był cienki i gładki w dotyku, a na nim zawieszona była mała kobra w pozie gotowej do ukąszenia. Ciało węża mieniło się srebrnym blaskiem, to przyciemniając się to rozjaśniając. Oczy miała szmaragdowe i od czasu do czasu zamykała lub lekko je mrużyła. Profesor wpatrzył się w małego magicznego węża. Założył łańcuszek na szyję i zacisnął dłoń na wisiorku.    

— Co ty chcesz mi powiedzieć... Lili... — wyszeptał, wpatrując się w płomienie. — Co...

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**_16\. U PROGU PIEKŁA_ **

****

Koniec listopada przyniósł ze sobą pierwsze płatki śniegu, które okryły białym puchem Anglię. Z pojawieniem się śniegu w szkole drużyny Quidditcha zaprzestały treningów, gdyż warunki były niesprzyjające do gry. W tym okresie przed końcem pierwszego semestru uczniowie musieli się skupić nad egzaminami podsumowującymi materiał, który do tej pory zdołali przerobić. Najwięcej pracy mieli piątoklasiści i siódmoklasiści. Piąty rok z powodu Sumów, a siódmy z powodu egzaminów końcowych. To był trudny okres, bo było dużo do zrobienia, a do początku ferii dzielił uczniów jeszcze niecały miesiąc. Działalność Śmierciożerców się zmniejszyła. Nie było już tak częstych ataków, gdyż ministerstwo po zmianach w zarządzie radziło sobie całkiem nieźle z tym problemem i opanowało w miarę sytuację. Było już mniej wypadków i nawet udało im się złapać kilku groźnych Śmierciożerców i zamknąć ich w Azkabanie, który teraz był strzeżony silniejszymi zaklęciami obronnymi. Nikt bez zezwolenia i obstawy dwóch aurorów nie mógł do niego wejść ani wyjść. Tematem numer jeden w “Proroku Codziennym” nadal było Ministerstwo Magii i zarządzenia nowego ministra, a także jego stanowisko względem Voldemorta. Sytuacja wydawała się być pod kontrolą, a przynajmniej przedstawiała się lepiej niż z kilka miesięcy temu. Miejsca najbardziej zagrożone przez ataki Śmierciożerców były kontrolowane przez grupy aurorów, oraz członków Zakonu Feniksa, którzy działali z ukrycia wspierając działania ministerstwa.

Pierwsza sobota grudnia była wyjątkowo ładna i ciepła. Wszędzie już leżała gruba warstwa białego puchu. Na niebie słońce blado świeciło, a jego promienie mieniły się w płatkach spadającego śniegu. Większość sklepowych wystaw była już ozdobiona świątecznymi dekoracjami. Różnobarwnymi bombkami o najróżniejszych kształtach i wielkości, kolorowymi łańcuchami, cukierkami oraz zielonymi gałązkami sosny, zdobionej kokardami i czerwonymi owocami ostrokrzewu. W Hogsmeade panowała świąteczna atmosfera. Czarodzieje odgarniali śnieg z wejść do swoich sklepów, gdyż zaczynał się okres kupowania prezentów dla bliskich, a tym samym możliwość zarobienia więcej niż podczas innych miesięcy w roku. Jakby na chwilę wszyscy zapomnieli o problemach i troskach, spędzając czas na zakupach czy z przyjaciółmi.  Jednak po mimo pozornego spokoju po Hogsmeade kręcili się aurorzy, zwłaszcza w soboty, kiedy uczniowie Hogwartu ze starszych klas mogli wyjść ze szkoły. Dyrektor zastanawiał się czy nie zabronić uczniom wychodzenia ze szkoły, gdzie byli bezpieczni, ale po namyśle stwierdził, że może zostawić im jeden dzień swobody. Jednak wcześniej, dzięki pomocy Artura Weasleya, udało mu się przekonać ministerstwo, aby tego dnia zwiększyć liczbę aurorów patrolujących wioskę czarodziei.

— Jak idą wam treningi? — spytał Harry, odkładając puchar z piwem kremowym na stół.

— Całkiem nieźle — odparł rudzielec. — Teraz mamy przerwę i treningi zaczną się gdzieś w połowie marca, jak zrobi się cieplej. W końcu na początku kwietnia czeka nas pierwszy mecz z Krukonami.

— A jak radzi sobie Ginny?

— Jest naprawdę dobra. Nie sądziłem, że mam taką zdolną siostrzyczkę. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Tylko nie wygadaj jej, że ją chwaliłem, bo nie chcę, aby ta mała zadzierała nosa.

— Przecież ci mówiłem, że sobie poradzi. — Wypił trochę kremowego piwa. — Widziałem ją w akcji i myślę, że dacie radę. Kiedy macie mecz ze Ślizgonami?

— W tym roku gramy z nimi jako ostatni. Wiesz Harry, brakuje nam ciebie w drużynie.

— Radzicie sobie całkiem nieźle bez mojej pomocy.

— No tak, ale to nie to samo — posmutniał Ron.

— Ron. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Nie wracajmy do tego tematu, Harry zrobił to, co uważał za stosowne — odparła Hermiona, głaskając Krzywołapa, który siedział jej na kolanach i mruczał mrużąc przy tym oczy.

— No dobra, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że był naprawdę najlepszym szukającym, jakiego miała drużyna.

Brunet uśmiechnął się do Rona, gdyż prawda była taka, że brakowało mu gry i tego podniecającego uczucia, kiedy już trzymał znicz w ręce. W prawdzie czasami uczestniczył w ich treningach, pomagając im w opracowaniu strategii na prośbę Rona, ale tylko w tedy, kiedy miał na to czas.

— Mam jeszcze ochotę na jedno piwo. Też wam zamówić? — odezwał się, wstając od stołu.

— Ja już mam dość — odparła Hermiona, dopijając swoje piwo.

— Mi możesz zamówić jeszcze jedno. — Uśmiechnął się rudzielec, podając mu pusty kufel.

— Wypiłeś już dwa. Nie sądzisz, że to wystarczy?

— Jeszcze jedno mi nie zaszkodzi, Herm. — Uśmiechnął się do niej i pogłaskał za uchem Krzywołapa, który siedział jej na kolanach. Kot wyprężył się i mruknął z zadowoleniem. Po chwili Harry wrócił z dwoma pucharami piwa kremowego. W gospodzie było tłoczno i ciepło. W większości byli w niej uczniowie, gdyż wszyscy chcieli wykorzystać ten jeden dzień swobody na zabawę i na zakupienie słodkości z Miodowego Królestwa.

— Proszę — odparł Harry, kładąc piwo na stole i siadając z powrotem naprzeciwko Hermiony i Rona. — Przy barze była okropna kolejka.

— Właśnie widzę — odparł rudzielec, zerkając na tłum uczniów przy ladzie.

— Herm, przetłumaczyłaś już te napisy? — zwrócił się brunet do dziewczyny.

— Napisy?

— No te z wisiorka.

— Nie zupełnie — odparła, sięgając ręką po słodkie paluszki leżące w koszyku na stole. — To bardzo stara łacina i nie jest to takie proste. Jedyne udało mi się ustalić, co może ten napis znaczyć, ale nie jest to dosłowne tłumaczenie.

— Więc co mamy? — zniecierpliwił się Ron.

— To brzmi mniej więcej tak. _Świątyni Kluczem stanie się, gdy jedno w drugie wniknie_.

— Więc jednak to jest Klucz? — Oczy Rona się rozszerzyły z zaskoczenia i nawet Harry wydawał się poruszony tą wiadomością, choć jego twarz nie wyrażała takiego zaskoczenia jak mina jego przyjaciela. Teraz sam już nie wiedział czy cieszyć się z tego, że są w posiadaniu tego przedmiotu czy martwić.

— Niezupełnie Ron.

— To znaczy? — spytali zgodnie.

— Według tego co tu pisze, to jest to prawdopodobnie tylko fragment Klucza.

— To znaczy, że jest jeszcze druga cześć tego wisiorka? — spytał Harry, wpatrując się w dziewczynę.

— Tak. Tylko nie wiem jak ona wygląda. — Zaczęła zagryzać słodkie paluszki. — Prawdopodobnie, gdy połączy się ten wisiorek z czymś, to dopiero wtedy w połączeniu da to Klucz. Przynajmniej tak wynika z tego tekstu. Oczywiście mogłam go jeszcze źle zinterpretować, bo jak wspomniałam, to dość stara łacina. Jednak nic innego mi nie przychodzi do głowy.

— Fatalnie — jęknął zrezygnowany Ron, opierając się o oparcie krzesła i lekko się odchylając do tyłu. — A masz może pojęcie, gdzie mamy szukać tej drugiej części?

— Niestety nie. — Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. — Nie znalazłam żadnych wskazówek na ten temat.

— Herm, a o co chodzi z tą świątynią?

— Też się zastanawiałam nad nią. W pierwszej chwili miałam wrażenie, że może źle przetłumaczyłam tekst, ale nic innego mi tam nie pasuje.

— Może to być jakieś miejsce, do którego jest ten Klucz — wypalił podekscytowany rudzielec.

— Może masz rację, Ron. — Brunet spojrzał na przyjaciela równie zaintrygowany tym pomysłem.

— To jest całkiem możliwe. Nie sądzę, aby to słowo znalazło się tam przez przypadek. Będzie trzeba poszukać coś na temat świątyń.

— Znowu książki? — jęknął rudzielec, odczytując bezbłędnie myśli dziewczyny.

— Wiedza nie bierze się z księżyca, Ron — odparła ostro. — A jeśli masz lepszy pomysł, to czekam na propozycje.

— Nie. Nie mam — odparł zrezygnowany, widząc, że z nią nie wygra.

— W takim razie, może zabierzemy się do pracy — odparł Harry, wstając od stołu. — Mamy coraz mniej czasu.

— Tak, masz rację — odarła Hermiona, wstając od stołu i ubierając kurtkę. — Robi się ciemno i powinniśmy już wracać do zamku.

Na zewnątrz było biało i panował ostry mróz, więc opatulili się szczelnie szalikami. Płatki śniegu spadały, pokrywając kolejną warstwą puchu ulice i dachy domów.

**Tego samego dnia …**

— Zaraz! — westchnął mężczyzna podchodząc do drzwi, aby je otworzyć.

Zastanawiał się, kto to mógłby być. Zwłaszcza, że było już po dwudziestej trzeciej i miał zamiar się położyć do łóżka, gdyż był wykończony. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je.

— Co tu robisz? — odezwał się chłodno do gościa.

— Może byś mnie wpuścił? — zabrzmiał niepewny głos dziewczyny.

— Wchodź, jak musisz! — Rzucił w jej stronę chłodne spojrzenie. Dziewczyna wsunęła się do kwatery Snape’a, w której paliło się kilka świec i ogień w kominku. 

— Będziesz tak stała pod ścianą, Jesico, czy może mi w końcu wyjaśnisz, co tu robisz o tak późnej porze. — Chłód, który zabrzmiał w jego głosie sprawił, że dziewczyna zadrżała.

Dziwnie się czuła w jego kwaterach prywatnych, była tu tylko raz. Sytuacje wyjaśnił jej dyrektor i już nie mogła winić Severusa ani Dubledore’a, że byli względem jej podejrzeli. Veritaserum, które podał jej Mistrz Eliksirów rozwiało ich wszystkie wątpliwości. Gdy opowiedzieli jej, jakimi nauczycielami okazali się jej poprzednicy, to zrozumiała doskonale motywy ich postępowania. Jednak teraz, tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, dlaczego tu przyszła. Zanim tu weszła, to chciała z nim porozmawiać i go przeprosić za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. _Cholera_ , klęła w duchu na czym świat stoi, gdyż tak naprawdę czuła się zagubiona i samotna w swoich uczuciach. Włóczyła się po Hogwarcie i nie bardzo wiedziała, co ma ze sobą zrobić i gdzie pójść. Miała wrażenie, że same nogi ją tu przyprowadziły. Ona po prostu szła przed siebie, tak jak prowadziły ją kręte korytarze w zamku. Doprowadziły ją tu, ale nie bardzo wiedziała czy chciała tu być.

— Może wreszcie powiesz mi, co cię tu sprowadza?

Tym razem Mistrz Eliksirów wydawał się poirytowany. W sumie miał racje, po tym jak go potraktowała ma prawo, a nawet powinien ją nawet znienawidzić, ale ona tego nie chciała. Nie chciała, aby ten mężczyzna nią pogardzał.

— Ja... — zmieszała się i do jej oczu zaczęły napływać łzy.

— Tak? — Przybliżył się do niej, co wywołało w dziewczynie dreszcze i niekontrolowane podniecenie. — Czekam. — Chłodny głos zabrzmiał tuż koło jej ucha, a jego włosy delikatnie musnęły jej policzek. Ten niewinny dotyk i zapach jego ciała spowodował, że Jesica zaczynała powoli tracić nad sobą kontrolę. Cały jej zdrowy rozsądek poszedł sobie gdzieś daleko i nie zapowiadało się, aby szybko wrócił i biedna dziewczyna została skazana na własne, bezwarunkowe odruchy. Unieruchomiona między zamkniętymi drzwiami, a ciałem mężczyzny była w sytuacji, w której nie mogła się swobodnie ruszyć. Chociaż gdyby się dłużej zastanowić, jej ciało nie chciało się ruszyć z zupełnie innego powodu.  

— Ja... — wyszeptała ledwie dosłyszalnie i mając przymknięte powieki.

— Tak? — Jego ręka lekko musnęła jej szyję, gdy założył jej kasztanowe, miękkie włosy za ucho.

— Chcę... tu zostać. — Zaczęła szybko oddychać, czując, że jego gorące usta dotknęły jej szyi.

— Nie rozumiem. — Drugą rękę przesunął po jej talii, powodując, że jej serce zaczęło bić jeszcze szybciej. — Możesz jaśniej? — szepnął jej do ucha, lekko uchwyciwszy jego koniec między swoje wargi i dotykając go delikatnie językiem. Wywołało to lekki dreszcz i dziewczyna odruchowo zatopiła swoje palce we włosy mężczyzny, delikatnie je przeczesując w obawie, aby się od niej nie odsunął.

— Chcę zostać tu z tobą — powiedziała, odsuwając jego głowę i patrząc mu prosto w czarne oczy.

Pragnęła go i nic więcej jej nie interesowało, nic poza tym uczuciem, które ją teraz wypełniało, nie miało znaczenia. Patrzyła na niego swoimi cudownie piwnymi oczami, które według niego nabrały teraz silnego odcienia brązu, wypełnionego pożądaniem i namiętnością. Były piękne, prawie hipnotyzujące i przez chwilę zatopił swój wzrok w oczach tej dziewczyny, by następnie nachylić się nad nią i lekko musnąć jej wargi swoimi, wywołując tym samym uczucie irytacji w dziewczynie, która chciała koniecznie, aby ją pocałował. Wręcz rozpaczliwie tego pragnęła, owładnięta coraz bardziej narastającym pożądaniem i pragnieniem, aby ją dotknął i pieścił jej rozpalone ciało śmielej. Widząc w jej oczach niczym nieskrywane pragnienie i zawód, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do siebie Widział, że jest podniecona i on również zaczynał odczuwać podniecenie. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do niej, był sporo starszy, a tym samym miał większe doświadczenie seksualne i świetnie potrafił panować nad swoim ciałem. Prawą rękę, którą do tej pory trzymał na talii dziewczyny pomału przesunął w górę jej ciała, dotykając jej piersi przez cienką, jedwabną koszulkę. Skóra na jej ciele lekko się napięła pod wpływem tego dotyku, wywołując fale przyjemnych dreszczy i Jesica cicho westchnęła, delikatnie zaciskając palce na jego włosach. Czując jej zapach i ciepło kobiecego ciała, jego myśli nagle nawiedziły wspomnienia z przeszłości. Potrafił zdobyć kobietę, którą pragnął.

— Ja... — wyszeptał, gdy jego usta delikatnie pocałowały jej szyję. — ...nie mogę. — Odsunął ją gwałtownie od siebie, czując, że traci nad sobą panowanie. Dawne wspomnienia i uczucia wypełniły jego umysł, sprowadzając go na ziemie. Był to bolesny upadek.

— Nie chcesz? — Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona dziewczyna, w której oczach pojawiła się teraz lekka obawa, lecz nadal zmieszana z pożądaniem.

Mężczyzna zatopił w jej oczach swój wzrok i już wiedział, że ona go znienawidzi. Na sama tą myśl poczuł ból w okolicach serca. To było dziwne uczucie i niespodziewane. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że może tak zareagować. Nie spodziewał się, że to uczucie będzie podobne do tego sprzed szesnastu lat, choć ono wynikało z zupełnie innych przyczyn.

— Najlepiej będzie, jeżeli już pójdziesz do siebie — odparł chłodno, starając się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie i niezdecydowanie. Ta dziewczyna na niego działała i bał się, że może nie zapanować nad swoim ciałem.

— Do siebie? Dlaczego? — odparła spokojnie. — Dlaczego nie chcesz, abym została? Widziałam w twoich oczach, że tego chciałeś. Ja również tego chcę. — Podeszła do niego bliżej, starając się uchwycić jego spojrzenie i wyczytać z jego czarnych oczu odpowiedź..

— Nie chcę cię zranić — odpowiedział spokojnie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. W końcu po tym co tu zaszło, był jej winny jakieś wyjaśnienie.

— Nie zraniłeś mnie, ale teraz to robisz — odpowiedziała z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem w głosie.

— Więc nie chcę cię zranić bardziej, niż już to zrobiłem.

— Dlaczego? Cholera, dlaczego jesteś taki spokojny, chłodny i nieprzystępny? — krzyknęła wściekła i w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. — Nawet teraz, kiedy powiedziałam ci, że cię pragnę.

— Nie znasz mnie. W nieodpowiedniej osobie ulokowałaś swoje uczucia. Ja nie potrafię czuć, to słowo jest dla mnie obce — mówił spokojnie i chłodnym głosem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji. Każde słowo, które wypowiadał było dla niego jak Cruciatus. — Ja potrafię tylko ranić tych, którzy mnie otaczają i którzy coś dla mnie znaczą.

— To nie prawda! Nie wolno ci tak myśleć! — krzyknęła, uderzając go desperacko pięścią w pierś. Nie chciała odejść, nie chciała wyrzucić go ze swojego serca. Pragnęła go i nie przyjmowała do wiadomości, tego co chciał jej powiedzieć. Snape chwycił jej drobne ręce i zacisnął dłonie mocno na nadgarstkach dziewczyny, przyciskając ją gwałtownie do drzwi. Jesica syknęła lekko z bólu i nie miała możliwości żadnego ruchu.

— Jestem kim jestem i się nie zmienię — wysyczał jej do ucha. Dziewczyna zadrżała, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest bezbronna. Teraz się bała tego mężczyzny, był zupełnie innych niż parę minut temu. Był dla niej zupełnie obcą osobą. — Jestem mrocznym człowiekiem z przeszłością, o której byś nie chciała wiedzieć. Mordowałem, patrzyłem na cierpienie innych i nie miałem z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia. Ja się nie zmieniłem. Jestem tym samym człowiekiem.

Wypuścił ręce dziewczyny z uścisku, odsuwając się od niej. Jesica stała przez chwilę jak sparaliżowana, nie wiedząc jak się zachować i co powiedzieć. Patrzyła w jego chłodne i czarne oczy, w których była tylko pustka i samotność. Nadal lekko drżała.

— Mylisz się — odparła stanowczo, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Chciała odnaleźć w nich przyzwolenie na zrobienie pierwszego kroku. Podejścia i dotknięcia jego twarzy, lecz w tych bezdennych oczach była tylko pustka. Odwróciła się i chwyciła za klamkę. — To ty sam decydujesz, kim jesteś. Nie można wiecznie żyć przeszłością — odpowiedziała, nie odwracając się za siebie i wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Snape podszedł do drzwi i chwycił za klamkę z zamiarem dogonienia jej, ale nie otworzył ich. Oparł się o nie zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

— Kurwa — zaklął siarczyście, ale cicho.

Zamknął oczy, pozwalając obrazom z przeszłości przesuwać się w jego umyśle. Myśli i uczucia kotłowały się w nim. Najgorsze było to, że ostatnie słowa, które powiedziała zanim wyszła, były prawdą. Miała rację, jednak on nie potrafi się zmienić i zapomnieć. Może kiedyś, ale na pewno nie teraz. To zbyt głęboko w nim tkwi i niszczy go powoli. Jego przeszłość jest jak jad, na który nie ma lekarstwa. Snape otworzył oczy i pomału odsunął rękaw czarnej koszuli. Na jego lewym przedramieniu widniał Czarny Znak, piętno i przekleństwo jego przeszłości. Coś, o czym chciałby zapomnieć i wymazać z pamięci. Znak był cały czarny i dobrze widoczny. Świadczący o tym, że Czarny Pan jest w pełni mocy. Wpatrywał się chwilę w niego, a na jego twarzy nie było obrzydzenia, złości ani nienawiści. Był tylko spokój i smutek.

Jesica, gdy tylko znalazła się na korytarzu rozpłakała się. Oparła się o zimną ścianę lochu, gdyż nie była w stanie zrobić nawet kroku. Nadal cała drżała. Trochę ze strachu, a trochę z zimna panującego na korytarzu. W końcu znajdowała się w lochach. Łzy powoli spływały jej po jeszcze lekko bladych policzkach. Bezwiednie rozcierała zaczerwienione nadgarstki po uścisku Mistrza Eliksirów. Gdy doszła do siebie i opanowała drżenie ciała, uspokajając się trochę, wytarła dłońmi łzy z twarzy. Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała swoimi piwnymi oczami gdzieś przed siebie, a na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny, ale blady uśmiech.

— Czas leczy rany, Severusie...

***

Dni w Hogwarcie mijały bardzo szybko. Nic się nie zmieniło. Jedynie przybyło nauki, gdyż już tylko cztery dni dzieliły uczniów od wymarzonych ferii zimowych. Wielka Sala była już w trakcie przygotowań i porządków świątecznych. Hagrid przyniósł do niej kilka pięknych, zielonych drzewek, które teraz były przystrajane przez uczniów w chwilach wolnych od nauki i przez uwijające się skrzaty domowe. Drzewka były przystrojone w mieniące się różnymi kolorami zaczarowane łańcuchy i bombki, na których migały gwiazdki, śmiały się aniołki czy bawiły zaczarowane zwierzątka. Na choinkach było mnóstwo kolorowych kokard i różnego kształtu cukierków. Przyjemny zapach sosny i iskierka roznosił się po szkole. Większość uczniów miała spędzić te ferie w Hogwarcie. Harry, Hermiona i Ron również mieli zostać tu na święta. Mieli w planie poszukać w książkach coś na temat tej świątyni, gdyż do tej pory nie udało im się nic znaleźć na ten temat. Zdecydowali się dostać do działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, ale musieli obmyślić plan działania, aby nie zostać przyłapanym. Święta do tego nadawały się znakomicie. Hermiona zaraz po tym ostatnim ataku napisała list do rodziców, aby dla swojego bezpieczeństwa wyjechali do Francji. Mieli tam dalszą rodzinę i możliwość pracy w swoim zawodzie. Nie było łatwo dziewczynie ich przekonać, ale po długich namowach i argumentach zdecydowali się posłuchać rady córki. Chcieli ją ze sobą zabrać, ale kategorycznie odmówiła, mówiąc, że jest potrzebna w Anglii i Hogwart jest bezpiecznym miejscem, więc nie muszą się o nią martwić. Ron nie miał wyboru i musiał zostać w szkole, bo w Norze nie było nikogo. Cała jego rodzina pracowała dla Zakonu i nie mieliby czasu się zajmować nim czy Ginny. W tym roku szkolnym większość uczniów zostawała na święta w Hogwarcie. Zwłaszcza z rodzin mugolskich, gdyż tu byli najbezpieczniejsi.

Eliksiry jak zwykle nie należały do przyjemnych przedmiotów nauczanych w tej szkole. Jednak dzisiejsze zajęcia, które były zaraz po Obronie przed Ciemnymi Mocami, były istną katorgą i nie tylko dla Harry’ego. Profesor od samego początku zajęć wyglądał jakby za chwilę miał wybuchnąć, co zupełnie nie sprzyjało warunkom do skupienia się nad przyrządzanymi przez uczniów miksturom.

— Potter. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co to jest? — odparł chłodny głos tuż za nim.

— Eee… eliksir przeciw oparzeniom? — odparł niepewnie chłopak, patrząc w czarne i chłodne oczy Snape’a.

— To ja ciebie pytam — odparł ironicznie i Harry tylko zaklął w duchu z irytacji. Od pewnego czasu profesor zrobił się bardzo nerwowy i nieprzyjemny na zajęciach. Harry miał wrażenie, że się martwi. Ostatnio Śmierciożercy nie zrobili żadnego ruchu i chłopak domyślał się, że Snape’a to wyraźnie niepokoi. Zupełnie jakby to była cisza przed nadchodzącą burzą. Choć na jego zajęciach z Czarnej Magii był opanowany i spokojny. Teraz, kiedy zajęcia z Oklumencji się skończyły miał dwa razy w tygodniu Czarną Magię ze Snape’em. Nie było łatwo przekonać do tego profesora, ale po kilku bardzo trafnych argumentach, Snape zdecydował się ciągnąć dalej te lekcje. — Poza tym, twój eliksir powinien być niebieski, a nie czerwony — ciągnął dalej swoją wypowiedź nauczyciel pochylony nad kociołkiem Harry’ego. — Możesz mi powiedzieć, co zrobiłeś źle? — Spojrzał na niego pytająco i z nutą zniecierpliwienia w głosie.

— Eee... Nie dodałem skrzydeł ważki — odparł szybko, czytając jeszcze raz punkty przyrządzania eliksiru, które napisał im Snape na tablicy.

— Świetnie. To znaczy, że czytać to jednak ty umiesz — odparł ironicznie. — Więc dodaj je, póki jeszcze można uratować ten eliksir.

Harry spuścił oczy, zagryzł zęby ze złości i dodał składnik do swojego eliksiru, który po chwili zmienił kolor z czerwonego na niebieski. Snape spojrzał jeszcze raz na chłopaka i poszedł w stronę Malfoya, gdzie wyraźnie jego eliksir zaczynał niebezpiecznie bulgotać i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Snape’a i zaklęcie usuwające, to kociołek wraz z wywarem wyleciałby w powietrze.

— Malfoy! — ryknął nad nim wściekły Snape z różdżką w ręce, gdy opanował sytuację. — Chcesz abyśmy wszyscy wylecieli w powietrze? — Spojrzał lodowato na Dracona, a ten nagle zbladł jak papier i spuścił oczy. W klasie zrobiło się cicho jak makiem zasiał. Profesor był zły, a raczej wściekły i to bardzo. — To są Owutemy! — huknął wściekle nad przerażonym teraz nie na żarty blondynem. — Uważajcie na miłość boską co robicie. Minus dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu! — warknął i Malfoy spojrzał zaskoczony na swojego profesora. Już miał zamiar powiedzieć, że to niesprawiedliwe, ale Snape go wyprzedził. — Jedno słowo, a będzie kolejne dziesięć punktów — syknął i Malfoy zagryzł zęby ze wściekłości i zdezorientowania.

Jego opiekun nigdy go nie karał ani nie odejmował punktów. Wszyscy patrzyli ze strachem na swojego nauczyciela i to nie bez powodu. W klasie zapanowała przejmująca i nieprzyjemna cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli to na Snape’a, to na Malfoya, bojąc się poruszyć czy odezwać. Harry patrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów szeroko otwartymi oczami i zaczął martwić się nie na żarty. Snape na zajęciach z eliksirów był wredny i niesprawiedliwy, ale teraz to przeszedł samego siebie. Zamiast cieszyć się, że chłopakowi się oberwało zaczął mu wyraźnie współczuć, i aż poczuł ciarki na kręgosłupie. Nawet Hermiona patrzyła teraz zaskoczona na profesora.

— To nie jest przedstawienie — warknął w stronę klasy. — Natychmiast wracać do pracy!

Uczniowie momentalnie, aby jeszcze bardziej nie rozwścieczyć profesora, wrócili do przyrządzania swoich eliksirów w zupełnej ciszy, ale nie na długo.

— Profesorze...

Drzwi od klasy otwarły się gwałtownie i wpadł do sali zdyszany Colin.

— Czy nikt nie nauczył cię pukać? — Spojrzał na niego już całkowicie wyprowadzony z równowagi Snape.

— Ja... ja przepraszam, ale dyrektor kazał wszystkim nauczycielom natychmiast przyjść do jego gabinetu — powiedział jednym tchem.

— Co się stało? — zapytał zaskoczony.

— Prawdopodobnie był atak. Piszą o tym w wydaniu specjalnym “Proroka Codziennego”.

Wszyscy zamarli i nawet Snape wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale momentalnie przybrał opanowaną i stanowczą pozę.

— Koniec zajęć! — Odwrócił się do klasy. — Panno Granger, proszę dopilnować, aby wszyscy dokończyli swoje eliksiry i nie wysadzili mi pracowni — zwrócił się ze spokojem do zaskoczonej dziewczyny.

— Dobrze... — odpowiedziała niepewnie i profesor wypadł jak burza z klasy, powiewając swoją czarną peleryną, pozostawiając zaskoczonych uczniów samych.

Na chwilę w klasie zapanowała cisza. Colin również poszedł za nim, gdyż musiał zawiadomić pozostałych nauczycieli. Zaraz po tym jak zamknęły się drzwi od sali eliksirów wybuchła burzliwa dyskusja na temat tego, co mogło się wydarzyć i na jaką skalę został zorganizowany atak.

— Jak myślisz? Co się stało? — zapytał Seamus, wrzucając do swojego kociołka skrzydła ważki.

— Nie mam pojęcia — zamyślił się Harry, który zupełnie zapomniał o swoim eliksirze i jego myśli zajął Voldemort i jego poczynania. Zastanawiał się jak może być poważna sytuacja i kto tym razem ucierpiał.

— Harry! — Potrząsnęła ramieniem przyjaciela Hermiona. — Twój eliksir.

Chłopak spojrzał na swój kociołek, pod którym palący się ogień niebezpiecznie powiększył się. Machnął swoją różdżką, zmniejszając płomienie, a tym samym wywar przestał bulgotać.

— No widzisz Potter ? — Uśmiechnął się Malfoy. — Teraz nic nie zatrzyma Tego Którego Imienia nie wolno wymawiać.

— Voldemort jest zwykłym mordercą nikim innym — odparł chłodno i ku swojemu zadowoleniu Malfoy zbladł.

W klasie zapanowała cisza, a uczniowie wyglądali na przerażonych. W zielonych oczach Harry’ego pojawiła się pustka i opanowanie. Były bez wyrazu i nie można było się w nich doszukać żadnych emocji. Harry wziął szklaną buteleczkę i wlał do niej trochę swojego eliksiru, a następnie zakorkował ją szczelnie.

— Myślisz, że jesteś odważny, bo wymawiasz jego imię? — krzyknął zirytowany spokojem Harry’ego blondyn i Harry spojrzał na niego chłodno.

— Nie. Po prostu jest to imię, jak każde inne i nie widzę powodu, aby go nie wymawiać.

— Doigrasz się, Potter! Mój ojciec jest na wolności, a Czarny Pan cię wykończy — wysyczał wściekły Malfoy.

— Twój ojciec, jak i reszta jego pokroju, długo się nią nie nacieszą — odparł spokojnie, nie spuszczając wzroku ze Ślizgona. — A co do Czarnego Pana, to tylko Śmierciożercy tak go nazywają. Zamierzasz podążyć śladem swojego ojca, Malfoy?

Ta ostatnia uwaga sprawiła, że wszyscy spojrzeli na nich z przerażeniem, a na twarzy Malfoya pojawił się ceglasty rumieniec. Harry jednak nadal patrzył mu w oczy, zastanawiając się, czy ten idiota byłby do tego zdolny, aby pozwolić sobie wytatuować piętno Voldemorta, które widział na przedramieniu Snape’a. Choć go szczerze nienawidził to miał nadzieję, że ten kretyn jednak będzie miał trochę więcej rozumu, aby nie popełnić największego błędu w swoim życiu.

— Jak śmiesz! — krzyknął blondyn, wyciągając w jego stronę różdżkę. — Zapłacisz mi za to!

Harry również wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie, trzymając ją w pogotowiu.

— Nie groź mi, Malfoy — syknął groźnie. — Nie bądź głupi. Czy twój ojciec opowiadał ci jak ich traktuje ten morderca? Czy wiesz ile razy pomimo jego wiernej służby potraktowany został Zaklęciem Niewybaczalnym? On traktuje tak samo swoich wrogów jak zwolenników. Utrzymuje ich przy życiu tylko, jeśli mu są potrzebni, a gdy jesteś zbędny, traktuje go zwykłym zaklęciem uśmiercającym.

Mówił chłodno i spokojnie, obserwując reakcję Ślizgona, który wyraźnie zaczynał blednąć, tak jak pozostali słuchający w klasie.

— Wystarczy! — huknęła na całą salę Hermiona, czym zaskoczyła obecnych. — Mamy dokończyć ten eliksir, więc bierzcie się do roboty, bo w przeciwnym razie Snape się wścieknie i wszyscy dostaniemy szlaban. — Dziewczyna trochę blada nie mogła słuchać dalszej części przemowy przyjaciela i uznała za stosowne przerwanie jej, widząc lekkie przerażenie na twarzach obecnych.

Harry opuścił pomału różdżkę i to samo zrobił niechętnie Malfoy, którego twarz nadal była lekko blada, a w oczach burzyła się wściekłość. W kompletnej ciszy wszyscy usiedli przy swoich stanowiskach pracy i skupili się nad wykończeniem swoich eliksirów. Woleli nie narażać się Mistrzowi Eliksirów i posłuchać rady Hermiony, która skończywszy swój eliksir zaczęła pomagać pozostałym. Gdy przelali mikstury do fiolek zostawili je na biurku Snape’a i wyszli z sali.

**W tym samym czasie w gabinecie dyrektora...**

— Niedobrze — mruknął Snape, przeglądając dodatek specjalny do “Proroka Codziennego”.

— Niestety muszę się z tobą zgodzić, Severusie — odparł smętnym głosem Dumbledore, dotykając końcem swojej różdżki policzka.

— No i co teraz zrobimy? — Snape odłożył na biurko złożoną gazetę i spojrzał pytająco na dyrektora.

— No właśnie, Albusie. Masz jakiś pomysł? — McGonagall również utkwiła w nim swój wzrok.

— Powiem szczerze — ściszył głos i w jego oczach pojawił się smutek. — Nie mam jak na razie żadnego pomysłu. Voldemort zmienił taktykę swojego działania i muszę powiedzieć z przykrością, że okazało się to skuteczne.

— Ależ, Albusie, musimy jednak jakoś przeciwdziałać, nie możemy w takiej sytuacji siedzieć z założonymi rękami — odparła profesor Hooch.

— Tak, masz rację. I nie zamierzam siedzieć z założonymi rękami. Niestety teraz mamy jeszcze jeden problem.

— Jaki? — odparła Trelawney, która do tej pory siedziała cicho.

— Uczniowie — odparł, wstając ze swojego fotela. — Będzie trzeba odwołać resztę zajęć.

— Odwołać? — wtrącił się profesor Flitwick.

— Tak, gdyż mam dla was zadania. — Spojrzał po zaskoczonych zebranych. — Poza tym, zostało jeszcze tylko cztery dni do ferii, więc…

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo przez otwarte okno wpadła nagle sowa z listem z Ministerstwa Magii, upuszczając go na biurko Dumbledore’a. Dyrektor podszedł i otworzył szarą kopertę wyciągając z niej dość długi pergamin. Usiadł w swoim fotelu i zaczął czytać, a wszyscy w tym czasie milczeli. Obecni odnieśli wrażenie, że Dumbledore, czytając, z każdą chwilą starzał się coraz bardziej. Gdy skończył, odłożył list na biurko i westchnął, poprawiając okulary, które zsunęły mu się z nosa.

— Mamy następny kłopot — odparł spokojnie.

— Co znowu? — zirytował się Snape, który miał już serdecznie dość złych wiadomości i miał nadzieję, nikłą nadzieję na jakąś dobrą.

— Artur pisze, że mają poważne kłopoty z ulokowaniem ofiar tego ataku. W Świętym Mungu nie mogą przyjąć tylu rannych. Szpital jest przepełniony. Prosi, czy nie dałoby się przyjąć pozostałych rannych do Hogwartu i tu się nimi zająć.

— Do Hogwartu? — McGonagall spojrzała na dyrektora zaskoczona. — To sytuacja jest, aż tak poważna? 

— Obawiam się, że tak.

— A co z uczniami? — Odparł Karkarov, który stał oparty o ścianę z założonymi rękami. — Jak to sobie ministerstwo wyobraża? Robić ze szkoły szpital i mieszać w to uczniów!

— Mi się to też nie podoba, ale to jest wojna i dzieci też czy chcą, czy nie, biorą w niej udział. Tego się niestety nie uniknie. — Spojrzał smutnie za okno, za którym prószył drobny śnieg.

— Więc, co zamierzasz, Albusie? — Spojrzał na niego pytająco Snape, choć już znał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

— Skrzydło Szpitale jest teraz puste, więc przyjmiemy tu chorych i sprowadzimy kilku Uzdrowicieli. Będzie trzeba też trochę go przerobić i powiększyć. Kilka prostych zaklęć powinno wystarczyć — zamyślił się chwilę. — Zaczekajcie.

Pstryknął palcami i znikł pozostawiając po sobie kilka iskier. W szkole teleportacja nie była możliwa i tylko dyrektor mógł się nią posługiwać. Zostawił sobie tę lukę w razie nagłych wypadków. Wszyscy zebrani o tym wiedzieli, więc cierpliwie czekali. Chwilę później w gabinecie pojawił się znowu, przerywając toczące się w nim rozmowy.

— Załatwione. Pomfrey wszystkim się zajmie. Profesor Winston i McGonagall — zwrócił się do kobiet. — Dopilnujecie, aby w Skrzydle Szpitalnym bezpiecznie pojawili się pacjenci.

Podszedł do biurka i wyciągnął z niego dwa gęsie pióra. Machnął nad nimi różdżką, wypowiadając formułkę zaklęcia i na moment zalśniły niebieską poświatą. — Te Świstokliki przeniosą was niedaleko Świętego Munga. Na miejscu będziecie musiały sobie jakoś same poradzić z transportem rannych. Szpital jest pod silnymi zaklęciami antyteleportacyjnymi.

— Poradzimy sobie — odparła Jesica, biorąc od dyrektora jedno z piórek.

— Z powrotem pojawicie się już bezpośrednio w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Ruszajcie, nie ma czasu do stracenia. Hasło brzmi _Corvus_.*

Kobiety skinęły głowami i po wypowiedzeniu hasła znikły. Dumbledore usiadł w swoim fotelu i wyciągnął z szuflady czysty pergamin.

— Resztę omówimy w moim gabinecie o dwudziestej trzeciej, jak się dowiem czegoś więcej od Artura. Zamierzam się wybrać do ministerstwa. Ale przed tym muszę wydać oświadczenie. Zbierzcie wszystkich uczniów w Wielkiej Sali, za chwilę tam przyjdę.

Nauczyciele wstali i zaczęli wychodzić z gabinetu.

— Severusie. Igorze. Wy zostańcie. Będę miał do was prośbę — zwrócił się do dwóch zaskoczonych mężczyzn.

Pozostali profesorowie przy pomocy duchów zebrali w Wielkiej Sali wszystkich uczniów, którzy teraz wyczekiwali z niecierpliwością pojawienia się dyrektora. Domyślali się, że to nagłe zebranie będzie dotyczyć tego ataku. Nie musieli długo czekać. Przez drzwi do sali wszedł dyrektor i wyszedł na podwyższenie, z którego zwykł przemawiać. Na sali zapanowała cisza. Znajdowało się na niej kilku nauczycieli i duchów, które krążyły w milczeniu i zamyśleniu miedzy uczniami. Po chwili dyrektor przemówił spokojnym i zmęczonym głosem.

— Z powodu zaistniałej sytuacji wszystkie zajęcia są odwołane do końca świąt. Osoby, które zamierzają zostać w zamku, a jeszcze się nie wpisały na listę proszę o dopełnienie tej formalności. Zalecałbym dla waszego bezpieczeństwa, aby wszyscy zostali na święta w szkole, ale nie zamierzam wam zabraniać wyjazdu.

Nikt nie przerwał ciszy, która panowała i nikt się nie cieszył z oświadczenia dyrektora. Uczniowie już zdążyli przeczytać dodatek specjalny do “Proroka Codziennego” i wydawali się przestraszeni tym, co zostało opisane. — W Skrzydle Szpitalnym obecnie znajduje się szpital, do którego właśnie są przenoszeni ranni z powodu braku miejsc w Świętym Mungu. Proszę więc, abyście nie chodzili tam ani nie przeszkadzali w pracy Uzdrowicielom, którzy również się pojawią w szkole. Myślę, że to by było na tyle. Możecie się rozejść.

Dyrektor ze smutkiem spojrzał po uczniach i zszedł z podium, podchodząc do nauczycieli.

— Nie jest dobrze. — Popatrzyła lekko przestraszona Hermiona na Harry’ego.

— Masz rację, Herm — westchnął chłopak. — Voldemort zrobił pierwszy krok.

— Skoro już lekcje zostały odwołane i dyrektor namawia, aby uczniowie zostali w szkole, to jest naprawdę nie za dobrze. — Rudzielec popatrzył ze strachem na grono pedagogiczne, które teraz pogrążyło się w rozmowie.

— Pisali, że tym razem nie obyło się bez ofiar w czarodziejach i mugolach. Nie podoba mi się to.

— Hermiono, choćbyśmy chcieli, to nie możemy nic zrobić — odparł Harry, przytulając dziewczynę. — Musimy to zostawić ministerstwu i tacie Rona. — Uśmiechnął się do rudzielca. — Sądzę, że jakoś sobie z tym poradzi.

— Harry ma racje — wtrącił się Neville, który podszedł do nich. — Musimy poczekać i zobaczyć co będzie dalej.

— Zostajesz w zamku, Neville? — spytał Ron.

— Nie. Jadę do babci. Nie chcę, aby teraz była sama — odparł ze smutkiem. — Przysłała mi sowę. Jest podenerwowana.

— Tak jak wszyscy. — Brunet uśmiechnął się blado.

Minęło trochę czasu zanim Wielka Sala opustoszała i uczniowie udali się do swoich domów. Ferie zimowe zapowiadały się nienajlepiej. W szkole zapanowała atmosfera przygnębienia. Większość uczniów zajęła się pakowaniem, aby z nastaniem rana jednak udać się do swoich rodzin na święta. Inni woleli zostać w szkole, gdzie było bezpiecznie.

***

Snape zaraz po ataku Śmierciożerców dostawał sowy ze Świętego Munga z prośbą o przygotowanie nowych eliksirów leczniczych, które w tej sytuacji były pilnie potrzebne. Medycy i uzdrowiciele ze szpitala nie spodziewali się, że będą musieli przyjąć do szpitala taką ilości rannych. Nie byli to tylko czarodzieje, ale także zwykli mugole, którzy cierpieli z powodu rzuconych na nich klątw oraz różnych po magicznych ran. Te listy, które otrzymał tylko bardziej go zmartwiły zwłaszcza, że większość eliksirów i maści, o które pilnie prosili uzdrowiciele wymagało czasu na ich przygotowanie, czego profesor nie miał w nadmiarze. Wiele z eliksirów, które wykorzystywali medycy z Munga, potrafił przygotować tylko i wyłącznie Snape. Nie znali ich składu ani sposobu ich przyrządzania, chociaż według Severusa gdyby znali i tak samodzielnie nie byliby w stanie ich wykonać, gdyż nie mieli takiego doświadczenia jak on, a zwłaszcza cierpliwości. W duchu był z tego zadowolony, gdyż niektóre jego silniejsze wywary w swoim składzie posiadały składniki, które w świecie czarodziejskim są niedozwolone, gdyż wykorzystywane są w Czarnej Magii. Te eliksiry jak ich sporządzanie było jego tajemnicą. W Świętym Mungu wiedzieli, że Snape był Śmierciożercą jak i to, że interesował się Czarną Magią. Dlatego zdawali sobie sprawę, że w przyrządzaniu swoich eliksirów na pewno wykorzystywał ją, gdy musiał. Jednak nie wnikano w szczegóły, gdyż najważniejsze dla nich było ludzkie życie. Więc, jeżeli dany eliksir pomagał i ratował życie pacjentów, wykorzystywali go bez zastanowienia czy jest legalny czy nie. Teraz Mistrz Eliksirów był wdzięczny swojej przezorności, dzięki której miał zawsze więcej eliksirów leczniczych niż potrzebował, przynajmniej tych łatwiejszych i szybszych do wykonania. Poza tym, przezornie przez ostatni tydzień zajęć z piątym, szóstym i siódmym rokiem wykorzystał na przygotowywanie z nimi niektórych łatwiejszych maści i eliksirów. Większość nich po jego analizie nadawała się do wykorzystania i wysłania do Munga, czym uczniowie trochę odciążyli profesora. Niestety z tymi wymagającymi wyższego poziomu wiedzy, precyzji wykonania i doświadczenia musiał zająć się sam. Teraz w Hogwarcie wrzało jak w ulu. W Skrzydle Szpitalnym za zgodą dyrektora zostali umieszczeni ranni, których z powodu braku miejsc Świętym Mungu szpital wysłał do szkoły. Dumbledore nie protestował, gdyż sytuacja wyglądała wręcz tragicznie. Natychmiast pojawili się w szkole uzdrowiciele. Dwie kobiety i dwoje mężczyzn. Szpital nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wysłanie więcej medyków. Pani Pomfrey krzątała się po oddziale, pomagając uzdrowicielom i opiekując się rannymi, których w zastraszającym tempie przybywało. Mistrz Eliksirów od dwóch dni był stałym gościem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a gdy w nim nie przebywał to całe dnie spędzał na wykonywaniu eliksirów, których brakowało. Przez dwa dni w ogóle nie spał i wyglądał fatalnie. Miał podkrążone oczy i był bledszy niż zwykle. W szkole nie było teraz zbyt wielu nauczycieli ani uczniów. W zamku zostali tylko ci uczniowie, których rodziny były w szpitalu, albo rodzice zdecydowali, że będą w szkole bardziej bezpieczni. Pozostali jednak woleli wrócić do swoich rodzin i razem z nimi wyjechali na święta za granicę, aby odczekać zagrożenie. Z nauczycieli w szkole został tylko Snape, Filch, Trelawney i Karkarov. Z czego tych trzech ostatnich miało za zadanie zajmować się uczniami, którzy zostali na święta i pilnować porządku w szkole. Reszta była w terenie pomagając Ministerstwu opanować ataki, które tym razem pojawiały się kilka razy dziennie w różnych częściach Anglii. Nawet Dumbledore nie przebywał już w Zamku i pojawiał się tylko, aby dowiedzieć się czy wszystko w porządku. Zaklęcia chroniące Hogwart były bardzo silne i nie widział powodu, aby zwiększyć bezpieczeństwo. Szkoła jak i Święty Mungo były obecnie najbezpieczniejszymi miejscami.

— Herm. Czyś ty zwariowała? — warknął Ron.

— Nie. Trzeba coś zrobić. Nauczyciele potrzebują pomocy.

— Snape się wścieknie — jęknął w akcie desperacji.

— Och nie przesadzaj. — Spojrzała z wyrzutem na przyjaciela.

— Pięknie. Właśnie wyobrażam sobie jak rzuca w nas jakąś paskudną i bolesną klątwą.

— Ron! — Spojrzała na niego wściekle.

— Mam nadzieje, że nie będzie to Avada Kedavra — zachichotał Harry, choć sam się obawiał jak Snape zareaguje na pomysł Hermiony.

— Harry, błagam przetłumacz jej do rozumu. — Spojrzał błagalnie na bruneta. — Ona nie wie co robi. Może ciebie posłucha?

— Wątpię, abym miał na nią jakiś wpływ. — Wzruszył ramionami szczerze rozbawiony. — Poza tym, nie musiałeś się zgodzić.

— Jasne z wycelowaną w siebie różdżką — zerknął Ron na dziewczynę, która się zarumieniła. — Ten argument mnie przekonał.

Harry nie wytrzymał i zachichotał głośniej, przypominając sobie zaskoczoną minę Rona, gdy Hermiona przyłożyła mu różdżkę do piersi twierdząc, że jak się nie zgodzi to jej użyje.

— Ach, zamknij się, Harry — odparł zirytowany zachowaniem przyjaciela.

— Możesz wrócić, jeśli chcesz — powiedziała chłodno, wyprzedzając ich.

— Dobra, nie obrażaj się, Herm — odparł rudzielec. — Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będzie na nas wrzeszczeć.

— No to pukaj, Herm — zwrócił się do dziewczyny, gdy stanęli przed drzwiami pracowni Snape’a. — To był twój pomysł, więc do dzieła. — Uśmiechnął się widząc, że dziewczyna straciła teraz pewność siebie.

— Dziewczyny mają pierwszeństwo — dodał z szerokim uśmiechem rudzielec.

Hermiona czuła się niepewnie, jednak po chwili wzięła głęboki oddech i odważnie zapukała do drzwi pracowni.

— Wejść — dobiegł ich chłodny jak zwykle głos.

Dziewczyna pchnęła drzwi i weszli do laboratorium profesora. Od progu doleciał ich zapach przyrządzanych eliksirów i silna woń ekstraktów roślinnych używanych do wywarów. Laboratorium było ogromne, w tylnej jego części stało mnóstwo szaf z najróżniejszymi eliksirami i składnikami do nich. Z prawej było parę regałów z książkami na ich temat. Nigdy nie byli w tym miejscu, pomimo tego, że laboratorium znajdowało się zaraz koło kwater profesora. Pomieszczenie było oświetlone pochodniami umieszczonymi na ścianach. Na trzech stołach były porozstawiane kociołki, koło których leżało mnóstwo składników. Snape właśnie kroił korzeń lawendy, a obok leżał przygotowany prawdopodobnie też do pokrojenia korzeń wilczego ziela. Profesor wyglądał na zmęczonego.

— Coś się stało? — Spojrzał na nich wyraźnie zaskoczony.

— Nie, profesorze — odparła niepewnie Hermiona i zaczęła nerwowo skręcać palce.

— To o co chodzi? — odparł chłodno. — Widzicie, że nie mam czasu. — Wsypał pokrojony korzeń lawendy do jednego z kociołków, pod którym już płonął ogień i zabierał się do krojenia wilczego ziela.

— No więc…

— Panno Granger, czy w końcu dowiem się co was tu sprowadza? — Zatopił w niej swój lodowaty i poirytowany wzrok, gdyż powoli zaczął tracić cierpliwość, zwłaszcza, że nie spał prawie całe dwie noce, a to tylko pogorszyło jego nastrój. Poza tym, miał mnóstwo pracy i nie miał zamiaru tracić cennego czasu. Harry widząc, że jeżeli zaraz Hermiona nie wygada się po co tu przyszła, to Snape naprawdę się wścieknie i wyrzuci ich natychmiast za drzwi.

— Przyszliśmy tutaj, bo chcemy panu pomóc — powiedział szybko i płynnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z profesora, który z zaskoczenia na moment stracił głos.

— Pomóc? — Spojrzał na nich lekko zdezorientowany.

— Tak — odezwała się Hermiona już pewnie. — Eliksiry lecznicze są potrzebne w Świętym Mungu i tu w szkole. Sam pan nie da rady wykonać wszystkich zamówień na czas.

Snape patrzył chwilę na trójkę Gryfonów, jakby ich widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. To nie było zaskoczenie, to był szok.

— Nie potrzebuję pomocy — odparł chłodno, jak już doszedł do siebie. — Lepiej wracajcie do dormitorium jest już późno — mruknął od niechcenia.

Ron się zupełnie nie odzywał, wolał się nie mieszać i czekać na rozwój wypadków. Natomiast Harry’ego zupełnie nie zdziwiła reakcja Snape’a i miał już coś powiedzieć, ale Hermiona go wyprzedziła.

— Jako Mistrz Eliksirów pan na pewno nie potrzebuje pomocy, ale ci którzy leżą prawie umierający potrzebują tych eliksirów i to szybko. Może nie umiemy jeszcze zbyt wiele, jeśli chodzi o eliksiry lecznicze, ale potrafimy wykonać te, które przerabialiśmy na zajęciach. Tak więc możemy się zająć tymi prostszymi i wtedy pan będzie mógł spokojnie wykonywać te trudniejsze. Będzie szybciej.

Snape przez chwilę stał z nożem w jednej ręce i korzeniem wilczego ziela w drugiej. Był wyraźnie zaskoczony postawą tej trójki Gryfonów. Był dumnym człowiekiem i nie potrzebował pomocy i nigdy o nią nie prosił. Nie, to nieprawda, prosił o pomoc, raz. Jedyny raz w swoim życiu i to było dawno temu. Prosił o nią, ale nie wierzył, że ją otrzyma. Nie zasługiwał na nią.  

Po chwili zastanowienia i spojrzenia w pewne oczy dziewczyny doskonale wiedział, że ona ma rację. Prawda była taka, że faktycznie marnował mnóstwo czasu na te proste eliksiry, które z powodzeniem szóstoklasiści i siódmoklasiści powinni umieć samodzielnie wykonać. Jej argumenty wydawały się, niestety logiczne. Poza tym, obecna sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej, a wręcz się pogarszała. Wczoraj również zaatakowali Śmierciożercy, tylko że tym razem ofiarami byli mugole. Najgorsze, że działają teraz chaotycznie, co utrudniało patrolowanie ulic i pilnowaniu porządku. Angielskie ulice były teraz cały czas pod obserwacją, co zmniejszało wyraźnie ilość ataków. Utworzone przez ministra małe oddziały patrolowały w mirę możliwości wszystkie możliwe miejsca ich ataków.

— W porządku. — Spojrzał na nich chłodno, odkładając nóż na blat stołu. W duchu uśmiechnął się do siebie. Co za ironia losu, że trójka Gryfonów, która go szczerze nie znosi przychodzi i oferuje swoją pomoc. To chyba naprawdę koniec świata. — Potter i Granger jesteście na Owutemach, ale ty Weasley? — zwrócił się w stronę rudzielca, który się lekko zarumienił.

— Ja mogę kroić składniki i zająć się korkowaniem butelek z eliksirami.

— W takim razie, chcę was uprzedzić, że będzie sporo pracy. — Spojrzał na nich poważnie, mówiąc swoim spokojnym zwykłym głosem. — Na pewno chcecie tu tracić czas? Są ferie i powinniście odpoczywać.

— Tak. Nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty, więc może się tu przydamy. Te ferie raczej nie będą należeć do przyjemnych — odparł Harry, ściągając z siebie szatę wierzchnią i podwijając rękawy koszuli.

Pozostała dwójka zrobiła to samo. Snape spojrzał na nich i na jego twarzy pojawił się smutny, blady uśmiech.

— Granger, ty zajmiesz się eliksirem bezsennego snu, a ty Potter dokończysz eliksir po skutkach zaklęcia Cruciatus. Machnął różdżką w stronę czarnej tablicy, na której ukazał się sposób sporządzania tych dwóch eliksirów. — Ilość każdego ze składników jest razy dwa. A ty, Weasley, wyczyść tamte fiolki i zajmij się krojeniem chrabąszczy.

Po chwili w pomieszczeniu wrzało jak w ulu i wszyscy w ciszy zajęli się pracą. Snape co jakiś czas zerkał na Gryfonów, kontrolując ich pracę, ale ku jego zadowoleniu okazało się, że Potter i Granger radzą sobie znakomicie i nie musi ich pilnować. Zaskoczony był ich zaangażowaniem i skupieniem, w jakim wykonywali eliksiry. Praca szła im szybko i płynnie. Snape chciał ich wypuścić o dwudziestej drugiej, ale uparli się, że zostaną i jeszcze mu pomogą. Profesor był zmęczony i senny, a pomoc uczniów była efektywna, więc nie zmierzał zbytnio protestować. W konsekwencji trójka Gryfonów pojawiła się w swoim dormitorium piętnaście minut po północy.

**………………………………**

**_*Corvus_ ** _— kruk_

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**_17\. ZAKLĘCIE KOLORU TWOICH OCZU_ **

****

— Wejść — odparł Snape z nad kociołka, do którego wrzucał pokrojone serce nietoperza.

— Witaj, Severusie. — Od strony drzwi rozległ się ciepły głos mężczyzny.

— Albus — Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się lekko do gościa i do mikstury dodał pokrojonego pająka. Wywar zabulgotał gwałtownie i uspokoił się po chwili.

— Już późno, Severusie. Jeszcze pracujesz? — Uśmiechnął się starzec, podchodząc do stołu i zerkając na zegar wiszący nad kominkiem, w którym palił się ogień.

Na zegarze była dwudziesta druga piętnaście.

— Tak — odparł, biorąc nóż do ręki i zabierając się za siekanie korzenia szałwii. — Jak widzisz mam jeszcze sporo do zrobienia. Poppy przysłała mi następną listę eliksirów, których jej zabrakło. — Snape pomachał z rezygnacją kawałkiem pergaminu. Dumbledore machnął różdżką i wyczarował sobie fotel, w którym usiadł naprzeciwko mężczyzny. — Czasami się zastanawiam, co ona robi z tymi wszystkimi eliksirami leczniczymi, że tak szybko się kończą — dodał po chwili Mistzr Eliksirów.

— No cóż. Sytuacja nie przedstawia się najlepiej. — Dumbledore pogładził swoją długą, białą brodę w zamyśleniu. — Właśnie wracam ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Dzieciaki powiedziały mi, że znajdę cię w laboratorium.

— Dzieciaki? — odparł, nie podnosząc wzroku znad stołu na którym siekał szałwie.

— Tak. Spotkałem Hermionę, Seamusa i Harry’ego.

— No tak. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie Snape, spoglądając swoimi czarnymi oczami na dyrektora. — Przed chwilą wysłałem ich do Poppy z eliksirami. Panna Granger, Potter i Weasley zaoferowali mi swoją pomoc — westchnął z jawną rezygnacją i niezadowoleniem.

— To chyba dobrze?

Iskierki zaciekawienia pojawiły się w oczach starego mężczyzny i Snape wywrócił oczami, decydując się nie komentować tego stwierdzenia. Od trzech dni trójka Gryfonów mu pomagała w przygotowaniu eliksirów i wyraźnie czuł z tego powodu dyskomfort. Zwłaszcza, że jedną z tych trzech osób był Potter. W prawdzie chłopak sobie radził całkiem nieźle, ale jak zwykle irytował go swoją osobą. Najgorsze było jednak to, że potrzebował tej pomocy, aby wyrobić się na czas z zamówieniami. I tylko dlatego nie protestował.

— A co robi w Skrzydle Szpitalnym pan Finnigan? — spytał od niechcenia, aby zmienić temat. — Uczniowie nie powinni się tam kręcić i przeszkadzać.

— Pomaga Madam Pomfrey. Chce zostać Uzdrowicielem, więc poprosił ją o zgodę, aby pozwoliła mu pomagać przy pacjentach. — Profesor spojrzał na dyrektora uważnie. — Moją zgodę również otrzymał — dodał po chwili starzec.

— No tak — westchnął Mistrz Eliksirów. — Jeżeli już uczniowie zabierają się za rzeczy, które powinni robić dorośli, to sytuacja naprawdę nie wygląda najlepiej.

— Tak bywa. — Uśmiechnął się smutno. — Ale przyszedłem do ciebie w zupełnie innej sprawie.

— Tak też myślałem. — Uśmiechnął się blado, odkładając nóż i wrzucając ostatni składnik do kociołka. Zmniejszył zaklęciem ogień i usiadł naprzeciwko mężczyzny. — A co chodzi?

— Myślałeś nad tym zadaniem? — odezwał się poważnym i zmęczonym głosem.

— Chodzi o tą wyprawę? — westchnął, pocierając palcami brodę. Oczywiście, że myślał nad tym i to sporo. Jednak nie był do końca przekonany czy jest to dobry pomysł, zwłaszcza, że ona będzie wyjątkowo niebezpieczna. Będą ryzykować życie. Jednak nie o własne życie się martwił Mistrz Eliksirów, a o to że ta wyprawa może okazać się kompletną klęską.

— Tak. — Dumbledore kiwnął potwierdzająco. — Jestem ciekawy twojego zdania.

— To nie będzie proste zadanie, Albusie — odparł po chwili milczenia. — Nie wiemy gdzie ta świątynia się znajduje i w dodatku nie mamy Klucza.

— Wiem. Dlatego musimy pierwsi do niej dotrzeć i go powstrzymać.

— Łatwo ci powiedzieć — prychnął, opierając się o oparcie krzesła.

— Miej trochę wiary, Severusie. — Uśmiechnął się lekko dyrektor i w jego oczach pojawiły się ogniki.

— Wiary? — Pokiwał przecząco głową. — Czy nie wymagasz za wiele Albusie? Sama wiara nas nie ocali ani nie pokona Czarnego Pana — westchnął i skierował swoją różdżkę w stronę kociołka, aby zgasić ogień.

— Nic innego nam nie pozostało — odparł cicho. — Poza tym, Remus i Tonks starają się ustalić jej położenie.

— To jeszcze tego nie zrobili? — Spojrzał z dezaprobatą na dyrektora.

— Dysponujemy tylko drugą częścią pergaminu. Pierwsza jak wiesz jest w posiadaniu Voldemorta.

Mistrz Eliksirów nieznacznie skrzywił się na to imię. Nie nawiedził go z całego serca.

— Igor się zgodził mi towarzyszyć — odparł chłodno.

— Tak, wiem. Był u mnie dwa dni temu. Cieszę się, że udało ci się go namówić.

— Teraz wiem, dlaczego ci zależało, aby opowiedział się po naszej stronie. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a jego oczy zrobiły się idealnie czarne.

— Potrzebowałem drugiego Śmierciożercy — odparł dyrektor, dotykając różdżką swojego policzka, a jego oczy niebezpiecznie rozbłysły. — Zna się na Czarnej Magii i dysponuje pewną umiejętnością, która może się nam przydać.

— Na początku miałem wątpliwości, co do wtajemniczenia go w tę sprawę, ale sądzę, że możemy mu zaufać. Igor nie ma nic do stracenia, zupełnie jak ja. Czarny Pan i tak wydał już na nas wyrok śmierci — zamyślił się chwilę. — Pozostaje jednak nadal pytanie, kto jeszcze z nami pójdzie jako trzeci?

— Hmm... myślałem o Tonks albo Remusie.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego z niezbyt zadowoloną miną i z jawnym wyrzutem w oczach.

— Nie żartuj, Albusie — prychnął z rozbawieniem. — Tonks to przecież chodząca katastrofa i nawet ja nie czuję się bezpieczny w jej towarzystwie. W dodatku jest kobietą, a wyprawa nie będzie łatwa.

— Przesadzasz, Severusie — odparł dyrektor lekko rozbawiony, ale widząc, że jego przyjaciel jest zdecydowanie przeciwny zabrania Tonks jako towarzyszki, zmienił temat. — A Lupin? Myślę, że on się nadaje.

Wesołe ogniki pojawiły się w jego oczach i Severus już wiedział, że Dumbledore dokonał wyboru.

— Lupin — skrzywił się lekko na wspomnienie wilkołaka. — Nie uważasz, że jego przypadłość może raczej przeszkadzać mu w tej wyprawie? Nie chcę zieć znowu styczności z jego kłami.

— Wtedy nie będzie pełni.

No tak jak mógł o tym zapomnieć. Z dwojga złego, to wolałby mieć przy sobie tego wilkołaka, niż tą zwariowaną i roztrzepaną dziewczynę. Przynajmniej wie, czego może się spodziewać po Lupinie. Facet był opanowany i inteligentny, a od pewnego czasu nawet trochę się dogadują. Przynajmniej silą się na uprzejmość względem siebie. _To będzie cudowna wyprawa._ Pomyślał z ironią. 

— Niech będzie Lupin — odparł zrezygnowany, wstając z krzesła.

— W takim razie, załatwione. — Uśmiechnął się dyrektor, również wstając z fotela, który natychmiast znikł. — Odpocznij, Severusie. Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc — westchnął Snape za oddalającym się mężczyzną.

Faktycznie czuł zmęczenie i miał ochotę się położyć do łóżka. Zostały mu do wykonania jeszcze dwa eliksiry, ale stwierdził, że równie dobrze może je wykonać jutro rano. Machnął różdżką kilkakrotnie, aby uprzątnąć składniki ze stołu i udał się do swoich kwater, wcześniej rzucając zaklęcie zamykające na drzwi swojego laboratorium.

***

— Harry, myślę, że dzisiaj będzie idealnie — wyszczerzył w uśmiechu zęby Ron.

— Dzisiaj? — jęknął Harry, opadając bezwładnie na fotel w pokoju wspólnym. — Jestem wykończony.

— Drugiej takiej okazji może nie być — upierał się rudzielec. — Hermiono, co o tym myślisz? — zwrócił się do dziewczyny, która usiadła w drugim fotelu.

— Choć jestem piekielnie zmęczona, niestety muszę Ronowi przyznać rację.

— Widzisz, Harry? Trzeba to zrobić dzisiaj. Snape jest wykończony i pewnie śpi już w swoich kwaterach. Dyrektor pewnie też jest u siebie i nie ma nauczycieli, którzy mogliby nas przyłapać.

— Chyba zapomniałeś o Karkarovie — zauważył Harry. — On ma dziś w nocy dyżur i będzie patrolować korytarze.

— Jest szansa, że nie pójdzie do biblioteki. W końcu mają większe problemy. Nie sądzę, że wpadnie na to, że ktoś może włamać się do biblioteki. Poza tym, będziecie mieć pelerynę niewidkę. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— My? — podniósł pytająco brwi.

— Tak. Ja już byłem w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych razem z Hermioną. Teraz twoja kolej.

— Herm, dajmy sobie jeszcze dziś spokój. — Spojrzał na nią błagalnie i zrobił zbolałą minę, która niewiele zdziałała.

— Harry. Sam mówiłeś, że mamy mało czasu, aby to rozwikłać. Musimy coś znaleźć na temat tej świątyni.

Chłopak westchnął zrezygnowany i oparł głowę o oparcie fotela zamykając oczy. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty włóczyć się po zamku, gdyż był naprawdę zmęczony. Prawie cały dzień razem Hermioną spędzili w laboratorium Snape’a i w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, pomagając pielęgniarce. Przez ferie zimowe mieli zakaz wychodzenia ze szkoły. Dyrektor zabronił im go opuszczać dla ich własnego bezpieczeństwa. Nie miał w szkole wystarczającej ilości nauczycieli, aby mogli wszystkich pilnować. Uczniowie nie mogli wyjść na błonia czy do Hogsmeade, a tym samym nie było mowy o odwiedzeniu Hagrida w jego domu. Widzieli się z nim jedynie po posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali. Jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem poza murami Hogwartu był dziedziniec szkolny, na którym większość uczniów spędzała swój wolny czas od nauki. Ron po wczorajszej wojnie na śniegowe kule nabawił się kataru i teraz cały dzień spędził w swoim dormitorium, nie ruszając się z łóżka. Z tego powodu Harry i Hermiona mieli więcej pracy. Jednak nie narzekał z tego powodu. W zamku praktycznie było cicho i nie było nic do roboty. Zamiast siedzieć całymi dniami w dormitorium i obijać się, lepiej było robić coś pożytecznego.

— Hej? — Otworzył nagle oczy, gdy poczuł, że coś chłodnego ląduje mu na twarzy.

— Nie śpij. — Uśmiechnęła się Hermiona. — Idziemy.

Harry powoli ściągną z siebie pelerynę niewidkę, którą rzuciła w niego Hermiona i chcąc, nie chcąc, podniósł się z fotela.

— No dobra, ale jak nas złapią, to powiem, że to był wasz pomysł. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Nie krakaj tylko się rusz.

— Idę, idę… — jęknął, narzucając na siebie pelerynę. — Wchodź. — Uchylił ją.

— Powodzenia. — Posłał im uśmiech Ron i zakaszlał, gdyż poczuł, że coś go gryzie w gardle. W prawdzie eliksir pieprzowy podany mu przez pielęgniarkę zadziałał znakomicie, bo rozgrzał go, ale czuł, że ma nadal podniesioną temperaturę. — Nie zapomnij o mapie. — Podał mu kawałek pergaminu i Harry schował go do kieszeni.

Hermiona wsunęła się pod pelerynę i razem wyszli z pokoju wspólnego na korytarz. Portret Grubej Damy zamknął się za nimi. Było już po północy i na korytarzach panowała ciemność. Gdzieniegdzie tylko były niewielkie pochodnie oświetlające ciemne korytarze.

— No to zobaczmy — mruknął, rozwijając pergamin. _— Przysięgam uroczyście, że planuję coś bardzo niedobrego_ — szepnął wskazują na niego swoją różdżką.

Po tych słowach zaczął pojawiać się na nim plan Zamku.

— _Lumos._ — Dziewczyna wypowiedziała zaklęcie i koniec jej różdżki zalśnił światełkiem. Spojrzała uważnie na mapę, aby rozeznać się w sytuacji. — Super. Snape faktycznie jest w swoich kwaterach, Dumbledore u siebie, Filch ze swoją kotką też są w gabinecie. Natomiast Karkarov jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Mamy drogę wolną — mówiąc to zgasiła jasne światełko, aby nikt ich nie zobaczył.

Szli długim korytarzem w kompletnej ciszy. Po dziesięciu minutach dotarli do drzwi biblioteki, które były oświetlone przez dwie pochodnie umieszczone na ścianie.

Drzwi były zamknięte.

— _Alohamora_ — szepnęła, kierując różdżkę na zamek, który cicho zgrzytnął. — Wchodzimy. — Uchyliła drzwi i wsunęli się do środka pomieszczenia, zamykając je za sobą.

Harry ściągnął pelerynę niewidkę i schował mapę do kieszeni spodni.

— Nie podoba mi się to — powiedział do siebie. Jakoś nie bardzo wierzył, że mogą coś tu znaleźć.

— No dobra — odezwała się Hermiona. — Nie mamy czasu Harry. Bierzmy się do szukania.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią i ruszył w kierunku działu z książkami, gdzie dziewczyna zaczęła już wyciągać książki, które zamierzała przejrzeć.

— Myślisz, że coś tu znajdziemy?

— Nie wiem, ale to jedyna szansa, aby to sprawdzić.

— No to bierzmy się do roboty. _Lumos_ — szepnął Harry. Przesuwał różdżką wzdłuż tytułów, aby móc je odczytać i zabrał się do przeglądania tych pozycji, w których sądził że coś może być na temat, którego szukali.

— Masz coś, Herm? — odezwał się po trzydziestu minutach poszukiwań, widząc że dziewczynę wyraźnie zaciekawiła jakaś książka.

— Nie. W tej książce jest mowa o amuletach. Dokładnie o tym, jak rzucić na nie przekleństwa i klątwy, tak aby osoba je nosząca zachorowała albo przynosił jej pecha. Niesamowicie interesująca.

— Nie sądzę, aby ten wisiorek był przeklęty, choć mogę się mylić. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — W końcu jest to część Klucza i to pech, że musiał akurat trafić do mnie.

— Przesadzasz, Harry. — Posłała mu karcące spojrzenie, odkładając książkę na półkę. — Chyba lepiej, że to ty go masz, a nie Voldemort. To w jakiś sposób uniemożliwi mu dotarcie do tej świątyni czymkolwiek ona jest i gdziekolwiek się znajduje.

— Pewnie masz rację. Jednak mam przeczucie... że i tak dostanie ten Klucz, i dotrze tym samym do mnie — odparł cicho i niepewnie.

— Harry...

Jednak nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo chłopak nagle chwycił ją w pasie i zatykając ręką usta pociągnął w stronę ciemnego kąta w dziale ksiąg zakazanych. Chłopak cieszył się, że drzwi przy otwieraniu nieznacznie skrzypiały, więc był w stanie usłyszeć, jak ktoś je otwiera zwłaszcza, że w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza.

— Cii... ktoś chyba wszedł — szepnął jej do lewego ucha ledwie dosłyszalnie, a następnie ściągną rękę z ust dziewczyny, błyskawicznie nakładając na siebie i na nią pelerynę niewidkę.

Na moment zamarli i starali się nie drgnąć. Mapa Hogwartu była złożona i nie mieli jak ją wyciągnąć, aby sprawdzić, kto mógł wejść do biblioteki. Pierwsza myśl, jaka nawiedziła Harry’ego, to że to Snape. Ale zaraz go wykluczył, gdyż ten był mistrzem pojawiania się w najmniej odpowiednich miejscach i zupełnie niespodziewanie. Często zastanawiał się jak on to robi, że porusza się zupełnie bezszelestnie. Po krokach Harry doskonale wiedział, że ta osoba zbliża się do nich. Zamarli na chwilę, starając się nie poruszać. Nie mieli za bardzo możliwości ruchu, bo nieproszony gość wyraźnie zmierzał w ich stronę i było ciemno. Nie chcieli się zdradzić. W pewnym momencie, zza rogu regału wyłoniła się wysoka postać. To był Karkarov. Światełko z jego różdżki oświetlało jego twarz. Przez moment rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, a następnie wszedł do działu ksiąg zakazanych. Od dwójki Gryfonów dzieliło go niecałe trzy metry. Harry i Hermiona czuli, że serce bije im jak oszalałe. Jednak z zachowania profesora wynikało, że ich nie zauważył. Przez chwilę Karkarov przesuwał różdżką po tytułach. Przy jednej z książek zatrzymał się chwilę, a następnie wyciągnął ją i schował do kieszeni swojego płaszcza. Nagle spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie stała Hermiona i Harry. Dziewczyna wstrzymała oddech, ale nie drgnęła. Mieli uczucie jakby odkrył ich obecność, aż ciarki przeszły im po plecach od wzroku profesora. Jednak on zgasił światełko na różdżce i jeszcze raz rozejrzawszy się po pomieszczeniu, wyszedł z działu ksiąg zakazanych i po chwili skrzypnęły za nim drzwi od biblioteki.

Stali jeszcze chwilę pod peleryną niewidką w obawie, że może jeszcze wrócić.

— Mieliśmy szczęście — westchnął chłopak, ściągając pelerynę.

— Dokładnie. — Oparła się o regał z książkami i zamknęła oczy.

— Głosuję za szybkim powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru zanim się rozmyśli i tu wróci. Poza tym, nie sadzę abyśmy coś tu znaleźli.

— Tak. Masz rację. Pokaż mi tą mapę. — Zaczęła przeglądać ją. — Droga wolna, Karkarov jest u siebie.

— _Koniec Psot._ — Wskazał Harry na mapę i stała się czystym pergaminem.

Zarzucili na siebie pelerynę i po cichu wyszli z biblioteki. Dojście do wieży zajęło im tylko chwilę.

— _Corvus albus*_ — szepnął Harry i portret Grubej Damy odsunął się, choć kobieta z portretu popatrzyła na nich z niezadowoloną miną, że ją budzą o drugiej w nocy.

Wpadli do salonu jak burza.

— I co? — odezwał się Ron, który na nich czekał i siedział na fotelu przykryty kocem. W kominku palił się ogień.

— To ty nie śpisz? — odezwała się dziewczyna, siadając na kanapie. — Powinieneś leżeć w łóżku. Chcesz znowu się przeziębić?

— Czekałem na was. Udało się? — Spojrzał na nich wyczekująco i z ciekawością.

— Nie — odparł zrezygnowany brunet. — Nic nie znaleźliśmy i w dodatku o mało nie przyłapał nas Karkarov.

— Żartujesz? — Spojrzał na nich zaskoczony.

— Nie. O mały włos, aby nas odkrył — przytaknęła dziewczyna. — Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co by było gdyby nas przyłapał. Mielibyśmy poważne kłopoty.

— Ale co on tam robił? — Spojrzał na nich zaskoczony Ron.

— A skąd mam niby wiedzieć! — jęknął brunet. — Może miał ochotę coś poczytać?

— Poczytać o drugiej w nocy?

— W innym przypadku nie brałby ze sobą książki z biblioteki.

— Widziałeś Harry, co to była za książka? — spytała podekscytowana dziewczyna.

— Nie zwróciłem uwagi.

— “Sztuka łamania magicznych barier i kodów” — wyrecytowała płynnie i szybko.

— A już myślałem, że to coś ma wspólnego z naszym Kluczem — westchnął zrezygnowany rudzielec, siadając na fotelu i ziewając przeciągle.

— Ja mu nie ufam — odparł Harry i zamyślił się chwilę. — Dlaczego wszedł do biblioteki w nocy i wziął książkę. Mógł przecież wypożyczyć ją rano.

— Jest nauczycielem i chyba wolno im brać książki, które w danej chwili są im potrzebne. Przynajmniej ja tak sądzę. Więc pierwsza w nocy, trzecia czy szósta rano, to chyba nie ma znaczenia.

— Może i masz rację, Ron — odparł Harry. — Ale myślę, że trzeba być ostrożnym. Karkarov jest Śmierciożercą.

— Snape również — odparła Hermiona, wpatrując się z zaciekawieniem w chłopaka.

— To prawda, ale sądzę, że Snape wybrał już strony. 

— A skąd ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? — prychnął Ron. — Ten nietoperz uprzykrzał ci życie odkąd znalazłeś się w Hogwarcie i traktował cię podle. Nawet teraz cię traktuje tak samo, choć po tylu godzinach lekcji z nim powinien trochę ci odpuścić.

— No cóż. — Uśmiechnął się smutno Harry. — On mnie nienawidzi i pewnie tak pozostanie do mojej śmierci. Wątpię, aby pomnie rozpaczał, jeśli w jakiś sposób Voldemort mnie zdoła ukatrupić — westchnął, przypominając sobie słowa przepowiedni.

— Harry! — warknęła oburzona dziewczyna. — Gadasz bzdury! Lepiej obaj idźcie się już położyć, bo zaczynacie bredzić bez sensu.

— Dobrze, dooobrze … — ziewnął w odpowiedzi Ron i czując, że faktycznie oczy zaczynają mu się kleić, wstał z fotela i ruszył w kierunku swojego dormitorium, a za nim podążył równie zmęczony i wyczerpany Harry. Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze musi oczyścić umysł przez przed snem. W pierwszym odruchu miał sobie to podarować tą czynność, ale po chwilowym zastanowieniu jednak zdecydował się poświęcić temu zadaniu kilka minut. Nie chciał, aby Voldemort wykorzystał jego zmęczenie i znowu wtargnął w jego umysł. Bał się tego uczucia, że ten czarodziej może znowu wysłać mu jakąś fałszywą wizję, a tym samym wpakować jego przyjaciół w kłopoty, albo jego samego. Nie chciał, aby wydarzenia z piątego roku się powtórzyły.

***

Dni mijały w Hogwarcie bardzo szybko. Zresztą jak zawsze pod koniec roku. Z końcem ferii sytuacja w świecie czarodziejskim nieznacznie poprawiła się. Nie było już tylu ataku, a ranni powoli dochodzili do siebie opuszczając Szpital Świętego Munga i zajmowane Skrzydło Szpitalne w szkole. Z tego co podsłuchali z rozmowy dyrektora i pielęgniarki, kiedy pomagali jej jak zwykle w opiekowaniu się rannymi, Skrzydło Szpitalne miało zostać opuszczone przez pacjentów w pierwszym tygodniu stycznia. Życie zaczęło wracać do normy, oczywiście porównując sytuację obecną z tą sprzed niecałych dwóch tygodni. Hermiona nadal przesiadywała w bibliotece szukając coś na temat świątyni i pomagali jej w tym Harry i Ron. Wyraźnie zaczynali się martwić, że do tej pory nic nie udało im się znaleźć na ten temat. Nie mieli już zupełnie pomysłu, gdzie mają na ten temat szukać informacji. W książkach nic nie było, nawet najdrobniejszej wskazówki. Z powodu wertowania książek na temat różnych magicznych przedmiotów, o amuletach i talizmanach dowiedzieli się bardzo wiele. Jednak nic co przeczytali nie wydało im się istotne w rozwiązaniu zagadki. Według obliczeń zostało im jeszcze pięć miesięcy, a czas mijał nieubłaganie. Do szkoły już zjechali się wszyscy uczniowie, ale nauczycieli jeszcze nie było, gdyż zajęcia miały rozpocząć się dopiero za dwa dni. Harry domyślał się, że wykonują jakieś zadania dla Zakonu. Była godzina dziewiętnasta i właśnie szedł się do Hermiony. Z tego co powiedział mu Ron siedziała w bibliotece i pisała pracę na Transmutację. Szedł pustym korytarzem zastanawiając się czy lepiej nie zawrócić, bo nie miał najmniejszej ochoty uczyć się. Dziś wyjątkowo bolała go głowa. Domyślał się bez problemu, że to Voldemort stara się wniknąć w jego umysł. Jednak Oklumencję miał opanowaną wyjątkowo dobrze. Głowa nie bolała go zbyt często, jedynie wtedy, kiedy Voldemort wyjątkowo usilnie starał się włamać do jego wspomnień. Snape wyjaśnił mu, że takie bóle są zupełnie normalnym zjawiskiem, choć są dokuczliwe. Wynikają one z więzi, która łączy go z nim. Jednak jest ona podobna do działania zaklęcia Legiliments i dlatego było tak ważne, aby opanował umiejętność zamykania umysłu.

— Harry! — krzyknęła dziewczyna, podbiegając do chłopaka. Miała rumiane policzki i oczy błyszczały jej radośnie.

— Herm. Właśnie do ciebie szedłem. — Spojrzał na nią lekko zaniepokojony. — Coś się stało? — dodał widząc, że dziewczyna stara się złapać oddech.

— Znalazłam!

— Znalazłaś? — Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem nie wiedząc, o czym mówi.

— Tą świątynię...

Harry zamarł. Patrzył na nią zaskoczony i poczuł, że z przejęcia serce stanęło mu w piersi.

— Więc co... to za świątynia?

— _Avada Kedavra_ — rozległ się chłodny, ściszony głos i rozbłysło zielone światło.

Harry w ostatniej chwili odepchnął od siebie zaskoczoną dziewczynę, aby uniknąć zielonego promienia. Hermiona upadając na posadzkę, syknęła z bólu, a zaklęcie uderzając w ścianę rozprysło się, robiąc w niej sporych rozmiarów dziurę.

— _Drętwota! —_ krzyknął w stronę z której zostało rzucone zaklęcie.

Strumień czerwonego światła uderzył celnie w napastnika, ogłuszając go. Harry zamarł, serce waliło mu jak młotem i miał wrażenie jakby lada moment miało mu wyskoczyć z piersi. Wszystko działo się jak w zwolnionym tempie. Stał z wyciągniętą różdżką i wpatrywał się w nieprzytomną postać, która leżała na posadzce. Kaptur pod wpływem upadku zsunął się jej z głowy.    

— Herm, wszystko w porządku — zwrócił się do dziewczyny, która wstawała z podłogi i zszokowana wpatrywała się w napastnika.

— Można tak powiedzieć — syknęła z bólu, trzymając się za nadgarstek.

— Potter! — dobiegł go chłodny, dobrze znany głos, w którym teraz można było wyczuć zdenerwowanie i wściekłość.

Harry obejrzał się za siebie widząc, że w jego kierunku zmierza szybkim krokiem Snape i Karkarov i obaj mają wyciągnięte różdżki.

Cholera, dlaczego on musi mieć takiego pecha. Nawiedziła go ta dziwna myśl, która w tym momencie była zupełnie nie na miejscu. Bardziej martwił się, że Snape znowu się na niego wścieknie zupełnie bez powodu, niż tym, że mógł zginąć. Jednak co miał poradzić na to, że mimo wszystko bał się tego mężczyzny, który jak na złość pojawiał się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. 

— Co tu do jasnej cholery się stało? — warknął wściekle, chwytając zaskoczonego chłopaka za ramię. Twarz Snape’a zbliżyła się niebezpiecznie do twarzy Harry’ego, tak że chłopak nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku i uniknąć lodowatego i zarazem wściekłego spojrzenia swojego profesora.

— Severusie, uspokój się! — Chwycił go za ramie Karkarov, odciągając go od Pottera, za co został obdarzony lodowatym spojrzeniem. — Wygląda mi to na zaklęcie uśmiercające.

— Do cholery, wiem jakie to było zaklęcie! — warknął poirytowany Mistrz Eliksirów. — Jednak chcę wiedzieć, jakim cudem doszło do jego użycia? — Spojrzał w stronę przestraszonej Hermiony i lekko wyprowadzonego z równowagi Harry’ego, który zaczynał się uspokajać i zbierać myśli.

— Niech pan zapyta Malfoya — warknął chłopak, wskazując na nieprzytomnego chłopaka leżącego pod ścianą. — To nie ja rzuciłem to zaklęcie.     

— Potter! Czy ty zaw…

— To niemożliwe, aby uczeń na szóstym roku potrafił rzucić zaklęcie zabijające samodzielnie — odparł Igor, przerywając Snape’owi i krępując Ślizgona cienkimi linkami. — I w dodatku zrobił to poprawnie — dodał, zerkając z niesmakiem na dziurę w ścianie.

Snape nabrał powietrza, aby się uspokoić i opanować nerwy. Widział na własne oczy, że to przeklęte zaklęcie było uśmiercające i jak okazało się rzucił je Draco Malfoy, jego wychowanek, ale nie wiedział, jakim cudem mu się udało tego dokonać. Nie wierzył, że ten chłopak pomimo swojej jawnej nienawiści do Pottera, o której doskonale wiedział, byłby w stanie rzucić na niego Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne. Nie sądził, że może okazać się takim skończonym i bezmyślnym idiotą, który zamierza pójść w ślady swojego kochanego ojca. Starał się chronić te dzieciaki, aby nie popełniły błędów swoich rodziców, ale widać, że poniósł klęskę wychowawczą. Czuł się fatalnie i burzyła się w nim wściekłość na samego siebie, ale jak zwykle wyładował ją na kimś innym.

Tym kimś okazał się jak zwykle Potter. W duchu klął na samego siebie za swoją głupotę. Przecież ten dzieciak mógł zginąć.

— Nic wam nie jest? — zwrócił się chłodno do Harry’ego i Hermiony.

— W porządku, ale chyba mam złamany nadgarstek — odpowiedziała niepewnie Hermiona, starając się uniknąć wzroku profesora.

Snape podszedł do niej i ostrożnie obejrzał jej rękę.

— Nie jest złamana — westchnął z ulgą. — To jedynie zwichnięcie, ale będziesz musiała iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Tam Madam Pomfrey ci nastawi nadgarstek.

— Ale…

— No już cię nie ma! — syknął mrużąc oczy.

Dziewczyna widząc, że nie ma sensu protestować, skierowała się w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Targały nią różne emocje. Szok, wściekłość i przerażenie. Wiedziała, że Malfoy nienawidzi ich, ale żeby Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne. Poczuła, że całą drży na ciele.   
  
— Severusie. Mi to wygląda na Imperiusa — odparł Karkarov, lewitując za sobą nieprzytomnego chłopaka.

— Też tak myślę — mruknął, zerkając na Pottera. — Jednak nie wiem, jakim cudem — zamyślił się.

— Idziemy do dyrektora to wyjaśnić — odparł Karkarov, ruszając przodem.  

Harry jedynie westchnął i posłusznie poszedł za profesorem, zastanawiając się, co na to powie dyrektor i co on powinien zrobić. Myśli nadal kotłowały mu się w umyśle powodując nieznośny ból głowy. Był wściekły na Malfoya i martwił się o Hermionę. Przez niego jego przyjaciółka mogła zginąć. Poczuł strach, a jego serce wypełnił niepokój, wzbudzając w nim wyrzuty sumienia. 

— Zaczekajcie — odezwał się Severus, przerywając ciszę.

Byli koło kwatery Mistrza Eliksirów i profesor wszedł do pomieszczenia, z którego po chwili wyszedł.

Podeszli do chimery gdzie znajdowało się wejście do gabinetu Dumbledore’a.

— _Asinus asinorum.*_ — Karkarov wypowiedział hasło i kamienny posąg drgnął, umożliwiając im wejście do gabinetu dyrektora.

Gdy znaleźli się w środku, przywitał ich zaskoczony wzrok Dumbledore’a. Stary czarodziej najpierw spojrzał na Malfoya, a następnie na pozostałych gości.

— Co się stało? — zapytał, odkładając papiery, które właśnie przeglądał, a następnie wstał od biurka, podchodząc do nieprzytomnego chłopaka i przyglądając mu się uważnie.

— Właśnie to chcemy wyjaśnić — warknął Snape w stronę bruneta, który czuł się trochę niepewnie w tej sytuacji. Dumbledore od razu zorientował się, że to pewnie będzie miało coś wspólnego z Harrym. W końcu nie bez powodu przyprowadzili chłopaka do jego gabinetu.

— Harry — zwrócił się do niego ciepło. — Wyjaśnisz mi to?  

Chłopak westchnął i widząc, że nie ma wyjścia, zdecydował się odezwać.

— Szedłem do biblioteki i spotkałem Hermionę. Staliśmy chwilę na korytarzu i Malfoy niespodziewanie zaatakował nas. Po prostu wypowiedział to zaklęcie. Rzucił w nas Avadę Kedavrę.

— Jestem światkiem i widziałem to — odparł spokojnie Karkarov, który stał oparty o ścianę z założonymi rękami.

— Sprowokowałeś go? — zwrócił się lodowato do chłopaka Snape, świdrując go swoim zimnym wzrokiem, przyprawiając tym samym Harry’ego o dreszcze.

— Chyba pan żartuje? — warknął brunet ze złości. O mało nie zginęliśmy, a ten dupek martwi się tylko o swojego wychowanka. Głupiego, arystokratycznego dupka. To było za wiele. — Nawet gdybym go sprowokował, to chyba nie powód, aby od razu rzucać zaklęcie zabijające! Mógł rzucić każde inne! — syknął, zaciskając ręce w pięści.   

— Potter! — syknął jadowicie Mistrz Eliksirów. — To poważna sprawa! On może wylądować w Azkabanie na dożywocie za użycie Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego!

— Nie jestem tępy! — krzyknął poirytowany Harry. — Doskonale o tym wiem. Poza tym, jeśli pan nie zauważył, to próbował nas zabić! I wcale bym się nie zmartwił gdyby tam wylądował! – syknął w stronę nauczyciela.

— Wystarczy! — Podniósł głos Dumbledore, posyłając karcące spojrzenie w stronę obu mężczyzn.

Snape wyprostował się i spojrzał z wyrzutem na dyrektora, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Harry jedynie z urażoną miną podszedł do ściany, aby znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego nietoperza. Był zdezorientowany i wściekły.

— Mi to wygląda na Imperiusa — przerwał chwilową ciszę Karkarov. — Dobrze byłoby go przesłuchać.

— Chyba nie mamy wyjścia — westchnął. — Severusie, możesz mi przynieść Veritaserum? — zwrócił się do mężczyzny, który nieznacznie się skrzywił.

— Proszę. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty małą fiolkę z płynem. — Miałem przeczucie, że będzie to konieczne. 

Dyrektor podszedł do Malfoya i wlał mu trzy krople eliksiru do ust, a po chwili machnął w jego stronę różdżką.

— _Enervate_.

Chłopak drgnął i otworzył oczy, które natychmiast zaszły mgłą.

— Jak masz na imię? — zaczął dyrektor, aby sprawdzić poprawność działania eliksiru prawdy.

— Draco Malfoy — odezwał się Ślizgom beznamiętnym głosem i zupełnie pozbawionym emocji.

— Ile masz lat?

— Szesnaście.

— Jesteś czarodziejem?

— Tak.

— Dobrze — dodał dyrektor widząc, że wszystko jest w porządku i chłopak poprawnie reaguje na działanie eliksiru zaczął przesłuchanie. — Czy rzuciłeś na Harry’ego Pottera Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne Avadę Kedavrę?

— Tak. Rzuciłem.

Snape jedynie zagryzł zęby, a jego oczy wyrażały złość i rezygnację. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że tym wyznaniem chłopak wydał na siebie wyrok, a on jego nauczyciel i wychowawca podpisuje się pod tym, dostarczając Dumbledore’owi ten przeklęty eliksir prawdy. Czuł się przegrany jako opiekun tego chłopaka. Tolerował jego wyskoki i bezczelne zachowanie, bo był on Ślizgonem, należał do Slytherinu, a zwłaszcza dlatego, że był synem jego przyjaciela, Lucjusza. W czasie, kiedy jeszcze służył Czarnemu Panu ten pomógł mu kilka razy i miał u niego dług, który już dawno spłacił. Jednak miał oko na jego syna z powodu tego, że Lucjusz był świetnym informatorem, kiedy on Severus Snape przeszedł na stronę Dumbledore’a i stał się szpiegiem i zdrajcą. Jego przyjaciel nadal mu ufał.

— Gdzie spędziłeś ferie? — ciągnął dalej.

— W domu.

— Czy widziałeś się ze swoim ojcem w tym czasie?

Zapanowała cisza i dyrektor spojrzał na chłopaka z nadzieją w swoich oczach

— Tak.

— O czym rozmawialiście? — Chłopak zaczął drżeć i mrużyć szybko oczy. — Czy rozmawiałeś z ojcem o Harrym Potterze? — poprawił swoje pytanie, formułując je bardziej szczegółowo.

Chłopak się uspokoił i znieruchomiał. Oczy znowu zaszły mgłą, a jego głos ponownie stał się pozbawiony emocji.

— Tak.

— Co pamiętasz z tej rozmowy?

— Niewiele. Ojciec poprosił mnie do gabinetu, a następnie mówiliśmy o czystości krwi. Następnie wskazał na mnie różdżką, wypowiadając przy tym jakieś zaklęcie… Nie pamiętam jak ono brzmiało… to dziwne uczucie… — Chłopak ponownie zaczął mrużyć oczy i dyrektor wskazał na niego ponownie różdżką.

Malfoy stracił ponownie przytomność. Albus podniósł się z pozycji kucającej.

— Wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście działał pod zaklęciem Imperius — westchnął, podchodząc do biurka i stawiając na nim buteleczkę. — Ojciec zmusił go, aby rzucił to zaklęcie. W tym wieku rzucenie Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego, zwłaszcza uśmiercającego jest bardzo trudne. Samemu nie potrafiłby wykonać go poprawnie. Jestem przekonany, że Voldemort w ten sposób chciał pozbyć się Harry’ego. Widocznie musi mu bardzo przeszkadzać skoro chce, aby ktoś inny wykonał za niego wyrok. Jest dumnym człowiekiem i sam by chciał to zrobić, aby udowodnić innym, że nikt nie jest w stanie go pokonać. Musiało coś poważnego go do tego zmusić. A do tego zadania, najlepszym kandydatem był oczywiście syn Lucjusza Malfoya. Lucjusz, jeden z jego wiernych sług, który nie mógł odmówić wykonania rozkazu swojego Pana, zwłaszcza, że ten wyciągnął go z więzienia — poprawił okulary i spojrzał w stronę chłopaka.

Harry do tej pory stał przy ścianie i postanowił się nie odzywać. Spuścił oczy i słuchał jedynie słów dyrektora, które dzwoniły mu w uszach. Cała ta sytuacja go krepowała, a zeznanie tego blond kretyna wprowadziło jeszcze większy zamęt w jego uczucia i myśli, które teraz nim zawładnęły. Zawładnęły nim wątpliwości.

— Albusie, oni nie mogą zamknąć go w Azkabanie — odparł spokojnie Snape, wpatrując się w smutne i zmęczone oczy dyrektora.

— Severusie — odparł zmęczonym głosem. — Jak na razie nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić w tej sprawie.

— Ale on nie działał świadomie. — Spojrzał na niego prawie błagalnie.

— To prawda i to właśnie działa na jego korzyść. Z pewnością będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na parę pytań w ministerstwie.

Harry przypomniał sobie, jakie uczucie przerażenia towarzyszyło mu, gdy stał pierwszy raz przed radą czarodziejów na piątym roku, za użycie zwykłego zaklęcia. Teraz jednak sprawa była dużo poważniejsza, bo chodziło o Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne i w dodatku zabijające. Widząc, że mężczyźni są zajęci rozmową i zapomnieli o jego obecności podszedł dyskretnie do nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Wiedział już co chciał zrobić, ale musiał być po prostu pewny swojej decyzji. Musiał mieć nadzieję. Z wahaniem i przyspieszonym biciem serca podciągnął chłopakowi rękaw szaty na lewym przedramieniu. Na moment zamarł, wstrzymując oddech.

Nic. Na przedramieniu nie było Mrocznego Znaku. Poczuł ulgę i spuścił rękaw szaty.

— Nie będę zeznawać — odezwał się, przerywając dyskusję i obecni spojrzeli na niego zaskoczonym wzrokiem. Głos miał spokojny i pewny, a oczy chłopaka nie wyrażały żadnych uczuć. Były zimne i dyrektor pierwszy raz widział, aby miały taki wyraz. Nie było w nich złości, rezygnacji czy strachu. Były puste.

— O czym ty mówisz chłopcze? — odezwał się zaskoczony Dumbledore i utkwił w nim swój zaciekawiony, badawczy wzrok.

— Nie będę zeznawał przeciwko niemu — odpowiedział pewnie i spojrzał w stronę nadal nieprzytomnego Ślizgona. — Nie będzie żadnej rozprawy czy dochodzenia. Ministerstwo nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

— Ale Harry…

— Nie zmienię zdania i w razie pytań wszystkiemu zaprzeczę. — Spojrzał na dyrektora, który cały czas obserwował chłopaka. — Mogę odejść?

Cisza, która zapanowała w gabinecie była prawie namacalna. Harry stał i nie spuszczał wzroku ze starego czarodzieja. Snape i Karkarov również zaskoczeni, nie byli w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa.

— Tak — przerwał ciszę Dumbledore, odwracając się od Harry’ego i siadając w swoim fotelu za biurkiem. Oparł się łokciami o jego blat i poprawił sobie okulary. — Możesz odejść — dodał cicho.

Chłopak odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi, chwytając za klamkę. Po chwili znikł za drzwiami, zamykając je za sobą. Gdy znalazł się za drzwiami od gabinetu dyrektora, puścił się biegiem w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nie czuł się najlepiej. Kręciło mu się w głowie i miał mdłości. Wyglądał blado i nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się wydarzyło kilka minut temu. Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne i to uśmiercające zostało rzucone w szkole na niego, a osobą, która to zrobiła, był Malfoy. To prawda, że mógł i miałby satysfakcję, zeznając przeciwko temu kretynowi, którego wręcz nienawidził, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że byłoby to nie w porządku. Może i ministerstwo wyciągnęłoby jakieś poważniejsze konsekwencje z jego czynu, zwłaszcza, że ojciec Malfoya okazał się Śmierciożercą i uciekł z więzienia, jednak blondas nie miał jeszcze znaku Voldemorta na lewym przedramieniu. Tylko dlatego zdecydował się nie zeznawać.

Myśli wirowały mu w głowie.

Nie był głupi i wiedział, że szkoła jest jedyną rzeczą, która może na razie powstrzymać tego blond arystokratę od popełnienia błędu i przystąpienia do Voldemorta. Gdyby ministerstwo się dowiedziało o tym incydencie, to chłopak mógłby wylecieć z Hogwartu, a wtedy będzie miał drogę wolną i nic go nie powstrzyma. W ten sposób on, Harry Potter, przyczyniłby się do kolejnej tragedii, a tego by nie zniósł. Coraz bardziej nie podobało mu się to i mimo wszystko czuł się trochę niepewnie. Malfoy go nienawidził i nawet gdyby nie był pod tym przeklętym Imperiusem, to miałby ochotę rzucić na niego Avadę Kedavrę. Dopadł ściany koło Skrzydła Szpitalnego i aby nie przewrócić się, podtrzymał się ręką, oddychając szybko. Stał tak przez chwilę, aby odzyskać ostrość widzenia i wyciszyć się, gdyż myśli nadal kotłowały mu się w głowie. Nie wiedział czy dobrze postąpił, a im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał tym większe ogarniały go wątpliwości. Poza tym, chciał sprawdzić, co jest z Hermioną i musiał z nią porozmawiać, zanim ktokolwiek się dowie o tym, co się stało.

………………………………………………….

**_*Asinus asinorum_ ** _— osioł nad osłami_

**_*Corvus albus_ ** _— biały kruk_

 

****


	18. Chapter 18

**_18\. KŁAMSTWA, PYTANIA, ODPOWIEDZI_ **

 

Harry westchnął. Następnie wziął głęboki oddech i wyprostował się. Uspokoił się już na tyle, aby nie wyglądać tak blado jak jeszcze przed chwilą, kiedy opuszczał gabinet dyrektora. Decyzja, którą podjął, bardzo wiele go kosztowała i nie wiedział, czy dobrze postąpił. Bał się, jakie konsekwencje mogą z tego wyniknąć. Z ciężkim sercem otworzył drzwi od Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Jasne światło wpadało do pomieszczenia, które wydawało się teraz ogromne. Przeważnie znajdowało się tu parę łóżek, ale teraz dzięki czarom, było ich tu ponad sto. Z każdym dniem jednak malała ilość pacjentów, którzy przy dobrej opiece Madam Pomfrey i Uzdrowicieli, szybko dochodzili do zdrowia i mogli opuścić mury zamku. Z tego względu większość łóżek była już pusta.

— Harry — dobiegł go ciepły głos dziewczyny.

— Hermiona. — Uśmiechnął się lekko, podchodząc do łóżka stojącego pod oknem. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej, na pustym łóżku stojącym obok. — Jak się czujesz? — spytał z troską, patrząc na jej rękę.

— W porządku. Wystarczyło jedno zaklęcie i po sprawie. Tylko jeszcze trochę boli, gdy poruszam nadgarstkiem — skrzywiła się lekko.

— A gdzie jest pielęgniarka? — Rozejrzał się.

— Zaraz powinna wrócić. Poszła po maść na uśmierzenie bólu. Będę musiała ją przez dwa dni wcierać i starać się nie nosić tą ręką ciężkich rzeczy.

Chłopak się zamyślił i dziewczyna miała wrażenie, jakby odpłynął gdzieś daleko. Zaniepokoiło ją to.

— Harry? — odezwała się niepewnie.

— Tak? — odparł, patrząc jej w oczy.

— To była Avada Kedavra — stwierdziła cicho, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie.

— Tak — przytaknął.

— Ale jak on mógł rzucić Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne? — jej głos drżał i było w nim słychać niedowierzanie. — Ja wiem, że on nas nienawidzi, ale to jest zakazane zaklęcie. Ono uśmierca. Nie wierzę w to, że udało mu się je rzucić w tak młodym wieku i to w dodatku poprawnie.

Harry mimowolnie uśmiechnął się lekko. Hermiona do wszystkiego jak zwykle podchodziła w sposób racjonalny. Czasami miał wrażenie, że ona na wszystko ma definicje. Nawet teraz, kiedy o mało nie zginęła, rozpatruje to według informacji znalezionych w stosach przeczytanych przez siebie książek. Ona nigdy się nie zmieni i zawsze będzie sobą. Ta myśl była bardzo pocieszająca i przyniosła mu ulgę. Była czymś stałym, a tym samym pewnym w jego życiu i za nic w świecie nie chciał jej stracić. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wszystko wydawało mu się tak ulotne i mało istotne.

— Harry, to wcale nie jest śmieszne — strofowała go dziewczyna, widząc jego uśmiech.

— Zupełnie się z tobą zgadzam — odparł poważnie. — Jednak Malfoy nie rzucił na nas tego zaklęcia świadomie. — Skrzywił się lekko, wymawiając nazwisko Ślizgona.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

— Działał pod Imperiusem.

Dziewczyna zakryła sobie usta ręką.

— Nie mówisz poważnie? — wyszeptała.

— Niestety — westchnął, odchylając się do tyłu i podpierając się rękami. — Jego kochany ojczulek rzucił na niego to zaklęcie. Dyrektor przesłuchał Malfoya pod działaniem Veritaserum i wszystko nam powiedział. Mówił prawdę. Eliksiru prawdy nie da się oszukać. — Harry zamknął oczy. — Przepraszam Hermiona — wyszeptał cicho, spuszczając wzrok, aby uniknąć jej spojrzenia. Jego oczy zaczęły szklić się od napływających łez i nie chciał, aby dziewczyna je zobaczyła.

— Nie rozumiem. — Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ale chłopak efektywnie unikał jej wzroku. — Przecież to Malfoy rzucił to zaklęcie, nie ty. Nie ponosisz za to co się stało odpo...

— Ponoszę! — syknął z irytacją, przerywając jej wypowiedz. Dziewczyna zmierzyła go zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. — Malfoy miał mnie zabić. To ja miałem zginąć. Ty, nie. — Spojrzał na nią chłodnym i zarazem pełnym bólu wzrokiem. Jego głos lekko drżał pod wpływem emocji, które nim zawładnęły.

— Harry…

— Byłaś przy mnie akurat wtedy, kiedy ten kretyn rzucił to przeklęte zaklęcie. Ty nie masz z tym nic wspólnego. Gdyby ciebie tam nie było, nic by ci się nie stało. Wszystkim, którzy mnie otaczają przynoszę ból i cierpienie, albo narażam ich życie na niebezpieczeństwo. Tak jak Cedrik i Syriusz oboje z mojej winy…

Nie dokończył, bo dziewczyna szybkim ruchem zatkała mu ręką usta z jawną irytacją i złością w oczach.

— To, co mówisz jest niedorzeczne. Nie obwiniaj się za coś, na co nie miałeś wpływu. Przestań się oskarżać, bo to do niczego nie prowadzi. Już raz rozmawialiśmy na ten temat i nie zamierzam się powtarzać. — Spojrzała na niego gniewnie. — Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi. Ja i Ron. Nie ma znaczenia, co się wydarzy zawsze nimi będziemy i w razie gdybyś potrzebował pomocy możesz na nas zawsze liczyć. — Wzięła swoją rękę z jego ust i Harry miał już coś powiedzieć, ale w drzwiach Skrzydła Szpitalnego pojawiła się Madam Pomfrey, więc zrezygnował. Miał inne zdanie na ten temat niż Hermiona, ale był wykończony psychicznie i fizycznie, dlatego nie chciał ciągnąć dalej rozmowy, która ewidentnie zmierzała w stronę bezsensownej kłótni, na którą nie miał najmniejszej ochoty.

— O witaj Harry. Coś się stało? — Spojrzała z obawą na chłopaka.

— Nie nic. Przyszedłem zobaczyć, co z Hermioną.

— Nic jej nie jest — odparła z uśmiechem. — Masz kochanie. Smaruj tym nadgarstek przez dwa kolejne dni. Trzy razy dziennie — mówiąc to podała dziewczynie małe pudełeczko z maścią leczniczą.

— Dziękuję — odparła, wstając razem z Harrym.

— Idźcie już, bo mam dużo pracy. Uważajcie na siebie.

— Do widzenia — odparli równocześnie.

Gdy wyszli ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego skierowali się do wieży Gryfindoru. Na korytarzu było jeszcze jasno. Uczniowie młodszych klas już dawno skończyli lekcje. Jedynie siódmoklasiści mieli zajęcia. Były to kółka zainteresowań z poszczególnych przedmiotów. Uczniowie wybierali przedmiot, z którego chcieli szczególnie poszerzyć swoją wiedzę. Te zajęcia odbywały się w godzinach wieczornych i nie były obowiązkowe. Zazwyczaj była to praca nauczyciela z jednym czy dwojgiem uczniów i profesor danego przedmiotu musiał wyrazić na to swoją zgodę. Nie było łatwo dostać się na takie dodatkowe zajęcia, gdyż ich poziom był bardzo wysoki i tylko naprawdę uzdolnieni uczniowie mogli starać się o przyjęcie.

— Powiedziałaś jej jak doszło do skręcenia? — zwrócił się po chwili do dziewczyny, kiedy weszli w korytarz, gdzie byli sami.

— Powiedziałam, że wywróciłam się i w ten sposób skręciłam nadgarstek. W końcu tak było. A co z Malfoyem? — Spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona, ale z lekkim niepokojem w oczach. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że ten blond kretyn może mieć poważne kłopoty. — Za użycie Niewybaczalnego Zaklęcia ląduje się w Azkabanie. Co na to dyrektor?

— No cóż — westchnął, rozglądając się po korytarzu, czy są zupełnie sami. — Dyrektor miał zamiar powiadomić o tym incydencie Ministerstwo Magii i wysłać Malfoya na przesłuchanie. Według prawa, tak powinien zrobić. Kłócili się ze Snape’em o to. Gdyby Malfoya przesłuchiwali, to sądzę, że rzucenie przez niego Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego pod wpływem zaklęcia Imperiusa, byłoby dla niego okolicznością łagodzącą. Nie działał świadomie i nie sądzę, aby zamknęli go za to w Azkabanie, ale mógłby być usunięty ze szkoły. Zwarzywszy na to, że jego ojciec jest Śmierciożercą, to by jeszcze pogorszyło jego obecną sytuację. Zdecydowałem się nie wnosić przeciwko niemu oskarżenia do ministerstwa.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i chłopak odwrócił się do niej. Patrzyli się na siebie przez chwilę w ciszy.

— On tego nie doceni — odparła cicho, podchodząc do Harry’ego.

Chłopak nie po raz pierwszy przekonał się, że jego przyjaciółka jest naprawdę inteligentną dziewczyną. I teraz znowu to udowodniła. Nie zrobiła mu awantury, ani nie prawiła kazań. Była spokojna i opanowana. Czasami jej tego szczerze zazdrościł.

— Mam prośbę — odezwał się, gdy znaleźli się pod portretem Grubej Damy. — Zachowajmy to całe zdarzenie dla siebie. Przynajmniej na razie.

Nic nie powiedziała. Jedynie skinęła głową, patrząc w jego oczy. Wiedziała, o co chodzi Harry’emu. Ron najpierw by się przeraził tą wiadomością, a zaraz potem zrobiłby awanturę jemu i jej, że nie mają zamiaru nic zrobić w tej sytuacji. Czasami miała wrażenie, że rudzielec bardziej nie znosi Malfoya, niż Malfoy Harry’ego. W dodatku teraz jest doskonała okazja, aby pozbyć się Ślizgona, zwłaszcza, że ojciec Rona jest obecnie Ministrem Magii. Nawet nie chciała wiedzieć, co mógłby zrobić Ron, gdyby się dowiedział, że Malfoy rzucił na nich zaklęcie uśmiercające. Jej rozmyślania nagle zostały przerwane przez odsuwający się portret Grubej Damy. Harry przepuścił dziewczynę i sam zaraz po niej wszedł przez otwór w ścianie do pokoju wspólnego.

Jak tylko znaleźli się za portretem usłyszeli odgłosy śmiechu i rozmów.

— O jesteście — rozpromieniła się Giny, biorąc do ręki czekoladowe pierniczki. — Ron poszedł was szukać.

— Wracamy z biblioteki — odparł Harry, rozglądając się po salonie. — Z jakiej okazji ta impreza?

— Bez okazji — odparł Neville, podchodząc do zaskoczonej Hermiony i podając jej pełen kufel piwa kremowego. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i wzięła go od niego. Miała ogromną ochotę napić się czegoś mocniejszego. Czegoś, co mogłoby ją uspokoić trochę po wydarzeniach z dzisiejszego dnia i co by ją odprężyło. Brunet również wziął sobie piwo i usiedli na dywanie przy kominku, w którym palił się ogień. Na ławie leżały słodycze i ciastka. W salonie było głośno i wesoło. Grupka pierwszoklasistów urządziła sobie konkurs karaoke. Co niektórym słuchającym nie wychodziło na zdrowie i woleli czmychnąć na przeciwległy koniec pokoju, ale większość była zachwycona pomysłem i przyłączała się do zabawy.

— Harry, spójrz. — Seamus podszedł do grupki osób siedzących koło kominka i wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek pergaminu.

— Zwykły pergamin — odparła dziewczyna. — Co w nim ciekawego?

— To nie jest zwykły pergamin. — Uśmiechnął się Seamus, siadając na dywanie i biorąc do ręki książkę leżącą na ławie. Hermiona z Harrym z zainteresowaniem zaczęli się przyglądać kawałkowi papieru. — To jest kolejny wynalazek Freda i George’a. Właśnie przysłali mi go na zamówienie.

Otworzył książkę na jakiejś stronie i położył na niej pergamin. Neville przysunął się bliżej i większość osób znajdująca się w pokoju również podeszła, aby zobaczyć, co to za wynalazek. Seamus wyciągnął różdżkę i uderzył w niego.

— _Kopiuj_.

Nic się nie stało i dopiero, gdy chłopak podniósł pergamin na odwrocie była idealnie przekopiowana strona z książki.

— Bomba — szepnął Neville, biorąc do ręki kawałek papieru i oglądając go.

— To nie wszystko. Nie wiem jak to zrobili, ale ten kawałek papieru potrafi tłumaczyć tekst na język francuski bądź niemiecki. Jednak robi to trochę niedokładnie.

— Zupełnie jak słownik elektroniczny — dodał brunet.

Wiele rzeczy, które mugole używali w codziennym życiu i było to dla nich zupełnie naturalne w świecie czarodziejskim miało swój odpowiednik w postaci jakiegoś zaklęcia, czy kombinacji kilku zaklęć na jakimś przedmiocie. Tym samym zwiększało zastosowanie jakiegoś przedmiotu. W tym przypadku kawałek pergaminu stał się skrzyżowaniem ksera i słownika elektronicznego w czarodziejskim wydaniu.

— Słownik elektryniczny? — Spojrzał zaskoczony Neville na Harry’ego.

— Nie elektryniczny tylko elektroniczny — poprawił chłopak. — To taki wynalazek mugolski…

— O tu jesteście — odezwał się głos za Herminą, przerywając wyjaśnienia chłopaka.

— Ron?

— Byłem w bibliotece, ale was tam nie było — odparł, siadając koło nich i biorąc do ręki kufel z piwem kremowym. — Szukałem was, bo zrobiliśmy imprezkę i nie chciałem abyście ją przegapili, ślęcząc nad książkami.

— Dobrze, że jesteś. Mamy coś ważnego do obgadania — szepnęła do rudzielca.

— Co? — Spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem i napił się trochę piwa.

— Znalazłam tą “świątynię”.

Ron w tym momencie się prawie zakrztusił i brunet musiał go porządnie klepnąć w plecy. Harry zupełnie zapomniał o tej nieszczęsnej świątyni. Dopiero teraz, gdy Hermiona o niej wspomniała przypomniał sobie, że przed incydentem z Malfoyem, dziewczyna powiedziała mu, że znalazła coś na jej temat.

— Żartujesz? — wykrztusił po chwili i jego oczy rozszerzyły się z narastającej ciekawości.

— Chodźmy do was. Tu jest za dużo osób i jest za głośno.

Oboje przytaknęli i wziąwszy ze sobą piwo i trochę słodyczy skierowali się do dormitorium chłopców. Ron zamknął dokładnie drzwi i usadowił się na łóżku koło Harry’ego i Hermiony.

— No dobra. — Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. — Teraz możesz mówić.

— Nie jest tego wiele i nie wiem, czy na pewno chodzi o tą świątynię, którą my szukamy.

— Herm, no mów wreszcie. Nie trzymaj nas w niepewności — odparł niecierpliwie Ron.

— A więc tak. — Spojrzała po nich, a następnie wyciągnęła z kieszeni pergamin, na którym miała zrobione notatki. — W jednej z książek o legendach znalazłam wzmiankę o pewnym świętym miejscu, które powstało za pomocą bogów. Niestety nie znalazłam wzmianki, co to jest za świątynia i co się w niej znajduje. Dostępu do niej strzeże dwóch Strażników obdarzonych niezwykłą mocą, lecz nie dziedziczoną.

— Nic z tego nie rozumiem — odparł Harry, opierając się o ścianę i przyciągając kolana pod brodę.

— Szczerze mówiąc, ja też nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty mówisz.

— To jest tylko legenda, zwykła bajka czy mit. Ale w każdej legendzie jest ukryta jakaś prawda. Co do tych bogów, to sądzę, że ich udział w powstaniu tego miejsca możemy spokojnie wykluczyć. Pewnie byli to zwykli czarodzieje. Co do tych Strażników, to mamy ich dwóch, a co za tym idzie…

— Dwie części Klucza — odparł zaskoczony Harry, który od razu odgadł, co dziewczyna chce powiedzieć.

— Dokładnie.

— Jakoś nie widzę w tym związku — mruknął Ron.

— Ja też nie widziałam. Jednak nie mamy nic lepszego. Nie należy brać wszystkich mitów i legend na poważnie, Ron. Czasami trzeba czytać między wierszami.

— Świetnie, więc powiedz, o co chodzi z tym dziedziczeniem mocy.

— Według mnie ta osoba, czyli Strażnik, musi być czarodziejem i pochodzić z rodziny niemagicznej.

— Przyjmijmy, że to prawda — odparł rudzielec po chwili zamyślenia. — Myślisz, że ta dziewczynka, która dała Harry’emu ten medalion ma z tym coś wspólnego?

— Dała mu wisiorek, więc może być Strażniczką — odparła, opierając się o ścianę i biorąc do ręki ciastko cytrynowe.

— To znaczy, że musi być również czarownicą — podsumował Ron.

— Tego niestety nie wiemy — westchnęła z rezygnacją. — Nawet zwykli mugole obecnie są w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, więc nie mam żadnej gwarancji, że ona jest czarownicą. Według tego, co jest napisane, to Strażnik musi mieć zdolności magiczne, można to nazwać pewnego rodzaju darem. W jej drzewie genealogicznym nie powinno być osoby, która by była czarodziejem, czy miała powiązania z naszym światem. Chyba słuchałeś mnie, jak to wyjaśniałam?

— Świetnie — mruknął rudzielec. — To znaczy, że nadal nic nie mamy.

— Jak to nic? — Posłała mu spojrzenie wściekłego bazyliszka, a on lekko się zarumienił. — Siedziałam prawie cały dzień w bibliotece, aby coś znaleźć, a ty łaskawie nawet tyłka nie ruszyłeś, aby mi w tym pomóc.

— Ależ Herm… — zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale dziewczyna była naprawdę zła i nie dała mu skończyć.

— Żadna Herm! Przynajmniej byś docenił moje starania. Powinieneś być…

Harry zdesperowany zachowaniem jego przyjaciół i przyzwyczajony do ich częstych kłótni zupełnie o nic, postanowił się całkowicie wyłączyć i nie brać udziału w tej ostrej wymianie zdań. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że zaraz im przejdzie. Oparł głowę o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Jego myśli krążyły koło tej małej dziewczynki. Starał się ją sobie dokładnie przypomnieć. Jej wygląd, oczy twarz. Nadal jednak nie potrafił sobie przywołać wyrazu jej oczu. Pamiętał jednak, że miała niebieskie, ale nie wiedział, jakiego nabrały koloru, kiedy do niego przemówiła. Jedynym wspomnieniem było uczucie ciepła i spokoju, gdy na nią patrzył. Wiedział, że jej oczy były piękne. Ana to bardzo ładne imię, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Ana, Ana, Ana Keys. Powtarzał sobie w myślach jej imię. Ja już gdzieś je słyszałem, ta niespokojna myśl kołatała mu się po umyśle. Od jakiegoś czasu starał się sobie przypomnieć gdzie mógł słyszeć to imię. Był pewny, że gdzieś je słyszał. Nagle zrobiło mu się gorąco i serce jakby na moment się zatrzymało.

— Moody! — prawie krzyknął, prostując się gwałtownie na łóżku. Jego oczy zrobiły się idealnie zielone. Z powodu jego nagłego zachowania, Hermiona i Ron aż podskoczyli na łóżku przestraszeni i z zaskoczeniem spojrzeli na bruneta.

— Harry? Wszystko w porządku? — spytała niepewnie dziewczyna, patrząc z obawą na przyjaciela.

Ron również w nim utkwił zaciekawiony wzrok.

— Moody — powtórzył podekscytowany brunet już znacznie ciszej i spokojniej. — To on mówił o tej dziewczynie.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Pamiętasz, Ron, jak wam opowiadałem o niej? — Spojrzał na nich, siadając po turecku na łóżku, a oni przytaknęli. — Ta mała miała wypadek w lipcu, tak mi powiedziała Uzdrowicielka. Natomiast, gdy byłem w siedzibie Zakonu, zaraz po tym ataku, Moody wspomniał, że uratował cudem małą dziewczynkę w wieku siedmiu, ośmiu lat i miała na imię Ana. Najważniejsze jednak jest to, że jej rodzice byli mugolami.

— Skąd wiesz? — wtrącił się Ron, którego ciekawość rosła.

— Moody wspomniał, że z ich dokumentów wynika, że są zwykłymi ludźmi. Choć nie bardzo wiem, gdzie to może w dowodzie pisać — zamyślił się.

Hermiona i Ron zaśmiali się, co trochę zirytowało chłopaka.

— No i z czego się śmiejecie — warknął urażony i jego przyjaciele przestali się śmiać, ale nadal wyglądali na rozbawionych.

— Chyba jeszcze sporo nie wiesz o naszym świecie. — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco rudzielec.

— Mianowicie? — Spojrzał na nich jeszcze trochę obrażony i zażenowany, że znowu o czymś zupełnie oczywistym dla czarodziejów nie ma pojęcia.

— Jak już się przekonałeś czarodziejów na świecie jest o wiele mniej niż zwykłych ludzi. Dlatego żyją między nimi. Jedynie ich domy są niewidzialne dla mugoli i tylko tych rodzin, które są czystej krwi. Pozostali mieszkają tak jak zwykli ludzie w normalnych domach.

— Moi rodzice są mugolami i mieszkam w zwykłym domu, tak jak ty — przerwała rudzielcowi wyjaśnienie.

— No właśnie. Takich czarodziejów można jedynie zlokalizować po tym, jak rzucą w ciebie jakimś zaklęciem lub sprawdzając ich dokumenty tożsamości. Taki zwykły dokument mugolski mają nawet czarodzieje czystej krwi, w razie jakiejś niespodziewanej kontroli. Jest w nich zapisana ukryta informacja o właścicielu, która się pojawia po wypowiedzeniu odpowiedniego zaklęcia i nie trzeba do tego różdżki. My, jak ta dziewczynka jeszcze nie jesteśmy pełnoletni, więc nie mamy takiego dokumentu.

— A więc wszystko się zgadza. Ona może być tą Strażniczką — odparł chłopak.

— A jeśli to tylko zbieg okoliczności? Nie mamy pewności czy to ta sama dziewczynka.

— Ależ Hermiono, tu nie ma żadnego zbiegu okoliczności — odparł pewnie Harry. — Wszystkie fakty się zgadzają. Poza tym Moody mówił, że nie odzyskała przytomności. To samo powiedziała mi Uzdrowicielka.

— Ja zgadzam się z Harrym, to może być ona — odparł rudzielec, otwierając pudełeczko z czekoladową żabą.

— No dobra. Musimy to sprawdzić. Jeżeli ona jest Strażniczką, to również musi być czarownicą. Jeżeli tak, to mit stanie się prawdą, a my w końcu posuniemy się trochę do przodu z poszukiwaniami.

— A niby jak mamy to zrobić? — jęknął Harry, patrząc na Hermionę. — Przecież nie dostaniemy się do ministerstwa ani do Munga.

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie.

— My może nie możemy tego sprawdzić. — Uśmiechnął się nagle Ron. — Ale są tacy, co mogą to zrobić zamiast nas — wyszczerzył w uśmiechu białe zęby.

— Kogo masz na myśli? — Spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

— Fred i George nadają się do tego znakomicie. Myślę, że chętnie nam w tym pomogą, a przede wszystkim, nie będą zadawać pytań. Zdobędą dla nas informacje na temat tej dziewczynki. Jak nie w Świętym Mungu , to w Ministerstwie Magii.

— Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł mieszać ich w to — odparła dziewczyna.

— Przecież mówię, że im można zaufać. Nie puszczą pary z ust. Zrobią to dla nas, nie pytając, po co nam te informacje.

— Harry, a co ty o tym myślisz? — zwróciła się do bruneta.

— Myślę, że nie mamy wyjścia. My nie możemy się stąd ruszyć, a pomysł Rona jest całkiem dobry. — Zamyślił się na chwilę. — Jednak trochę nie podoba mi się to.

— A gadanie. Daj spokój stary, to wspaniały plan. — Uśmiechnął się rudzielec, wstając z łóżka i podchodząc do swojej szafki. Po chwili wrócił z kawałkiem pergaminu, kałamarzem, piórem i kopertą. — To najlepszy plan, jaki obecnie mamy. Więc do roboty, musimy im wysłać sowę.

Trójka Gryfonów usiadła na jednym łóżku i zabrała się do pisania listu. Zanim włożyli go do koperty przeczytali go kilka razy. Była już północ i uczniom nie wolno było chodzić po korytarzach. Harry wziął pelerynę niewidkę i wraz z listem udał się do Sowiarni. Chcieli jeszcze tego wieczoru wysłać list do bliźniaków, aby dostać odpowiedź, czy będą w stanie zdobyć te informacje. W Sowiarni ściągnął pelerynę, aby nie wystraszyć sów i podszedł do Hedwigi, którą wypatrzył między innymi ptakami.

— Cześć Hedwigo — szepnął do ptaka, głaszcząc miękkie piórka swojej sowy. Sówka z przyjemnością poddała się pieszczocie, mrużąc swoje duże oczy. Następnie podał jej kawałek kruchego ciastka, które spałaszowała i zahukała w podzięce. — Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Zanieś ten list do Freda i George’a i poczekaj na odpowiedź.

Przywiązał list do nóżki sowy i pogłaskał ją jeszcze raz po lśniących, białych piórkach. Rozłożyła swoje skrzydła i wyfrunęła przez okno. Harry stał przez chwilę w oknie patrząc za nią dopóki nie rozpłynęła się w ciemności nocy.

— Mam przeczucie, że znowu pakujemy się w kłopoty — szepnął do siebie, opierając się o framugę okna i patrząc na rozgwieżdżone niebo. Noc była bardzo cicha i spokojna.

***

Z nastaniem poranka w Wielkiej Sali było już mnóstwo uczniów. Wszyscy zabrali się za jedzenie śniadania. Pierwszymi zajęciami dla trójki Gryfonów była oczywiście Obrona, a ostatnimi jak zwykle Eliksiry.

Snape zapowiedział im, że zaraz po świętach zrobi im test z wiadomości.

— Harry?

— Hmm? — mruknął chłopak, pochłaniając jagodowe placuszki, które ogromnie mu smakowały.

— Widziałeś? Przy stole Slytherinu nie ma Malfoya.

Hermiona wzięła do ręki kielich z sokiem pomarańczowym i posłała Harry’emu zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

— No i co z tego? — odparł od niechcenia. — Wcale nie tęsknię za jego widokiem. — Wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął ręką po kolejny placuszek. — Bardziej mnie ciekawi, kiedy Fred i Georgie nam odpiszą — szybko zmienił temat.

— Przecież dopiero wczoraj wysłaliśmy im list — Ron zwrócił się z uśmiechem do Hermiony i Harry’ego, biorąc z talerza kawałek ciasta cytrynowego i zapominając zupełnie o blondynie ze Slytherinu.

— Ja tam bardziej się martwię o nasz dzisiejszy test z Eliksirów — westchnęła Hermiona. — Wczoraj nawet nie otworzyliśmy książek.

— Och, daj spokój Herm — jęknął Harry. — Przecież trzy dni temu ślęczeliśmy w bibliotece nad książkami o eliksirach, a poza tym, mieliśmy jeszcze zajęcia ponad programowe z tego przedmiotu, co było twoją zasługą. Składniki do eliksirów śnią mi się już po nocach. — Uśmiechnął się prowokacyjnie do dziewczyny.

— Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że żałujesz tych dodatkowych zajęć?

— Nie, skądże. Przynajmniej się nie wydurnie na zajęciach ze Snape’em, bo jeśli chodzi o eliksiry lecznicze, to mam je już opanowane. Chociaż znając jego, to wszystko jeszcze może się zdarzyć — westchnął, odsuwając od siebie talerz z plackami. Choć były przepyszne nie miał już siły jeść, bo miał wrażenie, że jeszcze jeden i pęknie.

Po chwili do sali wleciało kilka sów z poranną pocztą. W śród nich była również sowa Harry’ego.

— Patrz! Hedwiga. — Uśmiechnięty rudzielec wskazał na nadlatującego ptaka. Sowa wylądowała przed Harrym i chłopak delikatnie odwiązał list od jej nóżki. Dał napić się jej wody i kawałek kruchego ciastka. Zaraz koło niej wylądowała druga sowa o szarobrązowym upierzeniu, która miała przy sobie zwiniętą w rulon gazetę.

— Ty nadal prenumerujesz tego “Proroka Codziennego”? — Rudzielec spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

— Tak. Dobrze wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Czasami piszą w nim coś konkretnego.

Dziewczyna odwinęła od nóżki sowy gazetę i dała sówce pieniążka, a ta wzbiła się w powietrze. Za nią również podążyła Hedwiga, która już posiliła się smakołykami ze stołu, które dał jej Harry i skierowała się do Sowiarni.

— To pewnie od Freda i George’a — odparł podekscytowany Ron.

— No, otwieraj — ponagliła bruneta, również zaciekawiona dziewczyna, nachylając się nad stołem w stronę chłopaka.

Harry otworzył kopertę i wyciągnął z niej list. Rozłożył go i zaczął szeptem czytać, aby tylko oni go słyszeli.

 

**_Drogi Braciszku,_ **

_Cieszymy się, że do nas napisałeś. Ostatni raz widzieliśmy się w Świętym Mungu. Po waszym wyjściu ojciec nam opowiedział o tym ataku, gdy wracaliście do Hogwartu. Mieliście naprawdę dużo szczęścia, że uszliście z tego cało. Ostatnio byliśmy przed wczoraj w Ministerstwie Magii, nawet nie macie pojęcia, co tam się dzieje. Ministerstwo zdecydowało się szkolić dodatkowo aurorów i członków będących w grupach patrolowych._ _Oczywiście obaj należymy do Grupy Patrolującej, więc przebywamy w ministerstwie częściej. Treningi są naprawdę wyczerpujące. Prowadzi je Lupin i Moody. Pewnie ta wiadomość was zaskoczyła. Dają nam okropny wycisk, zwłaszcza Moody. Zresztą, wiecie jaki jest ostrożny i wymagający._

_Co do waszej prośby… jest to wykonalne. Dla nas nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Choć przyznam, że nas zaskoczyliście. Nie wiemy, po co wam te informacje i chyba nie chcemy tego wiedzieć. Mamy jednak nadzieję, że nie pakujecie się w jakieś kłopoty, bo jak się matka dowie, to wszyscy będziemy w poważnych opałach. I tak zamartwia się całymi dniami. Zrobił się z niej istny dynamit i tylko czekać, kiedy wybuchnie. Gdy tylko uda nam się zdobyć jakieś informacje, to zaraz powiadomimy was przez sowę. List dotarł do nas po trzeciej w nocy, więc sądzimy, że to coś pilnego. Odezwiemy się wkrótce._

**_Pozdrawiamy_ **

_Fred i George_

 

— Wiedziałem, że możemy na nich liczyć. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Teraz pozostaje nam tylko czekać.

Harry złożył list i włożył go do kieszeni.

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wpakują się w kłopoty. — Popatrzyła niepewnie na rudzielca.

— No co ty Herm. Trochę wiary. Poradzą sobie. — Machnął ręką. — Nie takie rzeczy robili. Chyba już zdążyłaś się przekonać o tym przez te lata.

— No tak. Mam nadzieję, że masz rację — oparła się łokciami na blacie stołu, podpierając dłońmi brodę.

— Nie idziecie na zajęcia? — rozległ się za nimi głos.

— Jasne, że idziemy Neville — odparł Harry, spoglądając na swój zegarek. — Co to za książka?

— A to? Podręcznik do Obrony. Zapomniałem go zabrać z domu — zarumienił się lekko, spuszczając wzrok. — Babcia wysłała mi go sową. Martwiłem się, że nie będę miał z czego się uczyć.

— Oj, przydałaby ci się przypominajka.

— Ron! — fuknęła Hermiona na przyjaciela, posyłając mu oburzone spojrzenie.

Neville jedynie jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił, a Harry zaczął chichotać przypominając sobie wypadki z przypominajką Neville’a na pierwszym roku.

— Ja tylko żartowałem. — Uniósł ręce w geście poddania i zrobił niewinną minkę.

Wyraz twarzy Rona nawet Neville’a rozbawił i chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko. Hermiona jedynie wywróciła oczami i wystawiła im język, a następnie skierowała się w stronę drzwi, gdyż mieli jeszcze dziesięć minut do rozpoczęcia pierwszych zajęć i nie chciała się spóźnić. Zwłaszcza, że to były pierwsze zajęcia po feriach.

Lekcja Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami wyjątkowo się im dłużyła. Profesor Winston przepytała ich z materiału, który przerobiła z nimi przed feriami, a następnie zrobiła im sprawdzian praktyczny ze skutecznej obrony przed zaklęciami. Każdy po kolei musiał się osłonić przed rzuconym przez nauczycielkę wybranym przez nią zaklęciem. Koniec lekcji był dla uczniów bardziej ciekawy, gdyż wzięła z nimi zaklęcie oślepiające przeciwnika. Było ono dość trudne do wykonania i po kilku nieudanych próbach, tylko parę osób było w stanie wykonać go, ale jeszcze nie w sposób perfekcyjny. Wychodząc z klasy trochę ich piekły i łzawiły oczy.

— Czuję się fatalnie — jęknął Seamus, przecierając oczy, z których ciekły mu łzy.

Zaklęcie oślepiające użyła na nim nauczycielka, aby zademonstrować jego działanie. I teraz oczy chłopaka szkliły się od ciągle napływających łez.

— Mi tego nie musisz mówić. — Zamrugał kilka razy powiekami Neville, czując nieprzyjemne pieczenie.

Harry i Hermiona uśmiechnęli się szeroko, gdyż im udało się uniknąć bycia królikiem doświadczalnym.

— To wcale nie jest śmieszne — odparł rozpaczliwie Seamus, spoglądając na nich z wyrzutem. — Was nie wzięła do demonstracji. Jeśli mi to nie przejdzie to nie będę w stanie robić notatek z Zielarstwa.

— Właśnie — jęknął Neville. — Mamy dziś test z właściwości leczniczych jadowitych roślin.

— Nie panikujcie tak — odezwała się Hermiona. — Objawy tego zaklęcia utrzymują się przez piętnaście do dwudziestu minut.

— Jesteś pewna? — odparł z nadzieją w głosie Seamus, wyciągając chusteczkę.

— Nie zapominaj, że rozmawiasz z Hermioną Granger. — Rudzielec wyszczerzył w uśmiechu białe zęby.

— Ron — warknęła dziewczyna, posyłając mu lodowate spojrzenie.

— No co? — Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na nią niewinnie. — Sposób obrony przed tym zaklęciem i jego skutki mamy opracować dopiero na następne zajęcia i nie musimy jeszcze wiedzieć, że objawy tego zaklęcia utrzymują się jedynie piętnaście minut.

— Moglibyście czasami wykazać trochę zainteresowania i poczytać coś więcej, niż tylko bieżący materiał.

— No, ale wtedy, to ty nie miałabyś się czym wykazać.

Harry tłumiąc z trudem rozbawienie, zwrócił się z powagą do przyjaciela, widząc w oczach Hermiony narastającą chęć mordu.

— Wiesz co, Ron, może jednak już idź na te zajęcia z Opieki.

— Tak. Chyba masz rację. Do obiadu.

— Czekaj, Ron. Pójdziemy z tobą — dodał Seamus.

— Spotkamy się na eliksirach — krzyknął jeszcze Seamus do Hermiony i razem z Neville’em i Ronem ruszyli na swoje zajęcia.

— Masz jakieś plany?

— Pewnie pójdę do biblioteki — westchnął Harry. — Mam do napisania jeszcze pracę na Zaklęcia.

— Ja już mam to z głowy. — Uśmiechnęła się z wyższością Hermiona.

— Herm, ale pomożesz mi bibliotece tym referatem? — spytał błagalnie.

— Zobaczymy.

W bibliotece przesiedzieli niecałe dwie godziny. Harry pisał prace na Zaklęcia a Hermiona, mając trochę wolnego czasu, postanowiła poszukać czegoś na temat świątyni i tajemniczego Klucza, lecz niestety nic nie znalazła i zdecydowała się pomóc Harry’emu w pisaniu referatu.

— Powinniśmy się pospieszyć, bo Snape się wścieknie, jak się spóźnimy — mruknął Harry, który jakoś nie miał ochoty iść na te zajęcia.

— Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu.

Właśnie szli koło gabinetu dyrektora, gdy na końcu korytarza pojawiła się wysoka postać z długą, białą brodą.

— Profesorze? — Harry razem z Hermioną dobiegli do dyrektora, który kierował się właśnie do siebie.

— Coś się stało moi kochani? — zwrócił się ciepło do dwójki Gryfonów, patrząc na nich z nad swoich okularów.

— Nie. My tylko chcieliśmy zapytać, co się stało z Malfoyem? — odparł niepewnie brunet, patrząc w oczy starego czarodzieja, z których znikły wesołe ogniki, a pojawiła się powaga. Nie żeby Harry szczególnie martwił się o tego kretyna, ale chciał wiedzieć, na czym stoi i jaką decyzję podjął w jego sprawie dyrektor. — Nie było go dziś na śniadaniu i zastanawialiśmy się...

— No cóż. Pan Malfoy jest teraz w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i jest nieprzytomny.

— Nieprzytomny? — Spojrzała na dyrektora zaskoczona dziewczyna.

— Tak, ale nie musicie się o niego martwić. — Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony na widok ich min na słowo “martwić”. Harry’emu był zupełnie obojętny stan Malfoya, bo nadal czuł niechęć do Ślizgona, a ostatnie wydarzenia tylko jeszcze bardziej ją pogłębiły. Wprawdzie chłopak działał pod Imperiusem, ale nie był przekonany czy Malfoy gdyby mógł sam rzucić to zaklęcie z własnej woli, to czy by tego nie zrobił. Martwił się spotkaniem z nim, kiedy ten się obudzi i w związku z tym dręczyło go od wczoraj jedno pytanie. — Wczoraj z wiadomych wam powodów musieliśmy użyć dość silnych zaklęć i dodatkowo chłopak musiał zażyć kilka eliksirów, aby udało nam się przełamać zaklęcie. Lucjusz Malfoy jest czarodziejem o dość dużej sile magicznej i jego zaklęcie również było silne, ale nie aż tak, abyśmy sobie z nim nie poradzili. — Uśmiechnął się do nich ciepło. — Jutro powinien odzyskać przytomność.

— Jutro? — odparł głucho Harry. — A czy on... czy...

— Chcesz zapytać, czy jak się obudzi, będzie pamiętać o tym, co zrobił? — Spojrzał na chłopaka, poprawiając swoje okulary, które zjechały mu z nosa. Harry jedynie przytaknął głową. — Odpowiedź brzmi: tak.

Harry utkwił wzrok w jakimś punkcie w oddali. Hermiona spojrzała niepewnie na dyrektora i na swojego przyjaciela. Nie podobało się jej to, że Malfoy będzie wszystko pamiętał. To komplikowało sprawę.

— Nie da się na niego rzucić Obliviate? Byłoby lepiej, aby tego nie pamiętał. — Chłopak spojrzał błagalnie na dyrektora.

— Oczywiście, że jest to wykonalne, ale dla jego własnego dobra nie możemy tego zrobić. Każdy powinien pamiętać swoje błędy i uczyć się na nich, aby ich znowu nie popełnić. Dałeś mu szansę przeanalizowania własnego czynu i życia, a zaklęcie modyfikacji pamięci odebrałoby mu tę szansę. Każda podjęta decyzja wiąże się z konsekwencjami. — Spojrzał przed siebie i pogładził brodę w zamyśleniu.

Stary czarodziej nie musiał mu tego mówić. Doskonale wiedział o konsekwencjach swoich decyzji i nieodpowiedzialnego zachowania. Poczuł ból w sercu, który nadal starał się tłumić w sobie.

— Profesor Lupin?! — krzyknęła Hermiona.

Harry razem z dyrektorem wyrwani z zamyślenia, odwrócili się za siebie.

— Witajcie kochani. — Uśmiechnął się ciepło do dwójki zaskoczonych Gryfonów.

— Dzień dobry, dyrektorze. — Podał mu rękę na przywitanie, a w oczach starego czarodzieja pojawiły się wesołe ogniki.

— A jeśli chodzi o was, to już wam tyle razy mówiłem żebyście nie zwracali się do mnie “profesorze”, bo nim już nie jestem. Więc nie musicie się zwracać do mnie tak oficjalnie. — Puścił im oczko i Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko. — Wystarczy jak będziecie mi mówić po imieniu. Zgoda?

— Tak, profesorze — odpowiedzieli zgodnie.

Na moment zapadła głucha cisza, a po chwili cała czwórka wybuchła śmiechem. Harry i Hermiona pierwszy raz w życiu słyszeli, aby dyrektor się śmiał. To był taki ciepły, dobry i szczery śmiech. Jednak po chwili spoważniał i przybrał surową minę.

— Idźcie już na zajęcia, bo się spóźnicie. — Spojrzał na nich znad swoich okularów i dwójka Gryfonów nie protestowała, tylko posłusznie udała się w kierunku lochów na ostatnie zajęcia tego dnia. Lupin dostrzegł, że mieli przygnębione miny, zwłaszcza Harry.

— Po minie Harry’ego wnioskuję, że mają teraz eliksiry z Severusem — odparł, spoglądając ze współczuciem za dwójką oddalających się Gryfonów.

— Cóż za trafne spostrzeżenie — odparł z rozbawieniem w głosie Dumbledore. — Severus nie jest taki zły. Tylko sprawia takie wrażenie.

— A to mi nowina. — Spojrzał zaskoczony w oczy dyrektora i uniósł brew. — Mistrz Eliksirów, największy postrach Hogwartu i wredny nietoperz, jak mówią o nim niektórzy uczniowie po kątach. Mnie samego czasami przechodzą ciarki, gdy spojrzy na mnie tym swoim lodowatym wzrokiem. — Uśmiechnął się blado.

— Remus, nie wiedziałem, że podsłuchujesz uczniów. — Spojrzał na niego nagannie, ale z rozbawieniem w oczach.

Na bladej twarzy Lupina pojawiła się konsternacja i lekkie zażenowanie. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie pewne zdarzenie w czasie, kiedy był już członkiem Zakonu Feniksa.

— Ależ ja wcale nie podsłuchuję — odparł z powagą. — Mam tylko wyostrzony słuch z powodu mojej dolegliwości. Co do Severusa, to nie należy on do towarzyskich osób, a raczej powiedziałbym, że ma szczególny dar odstraszania innych swoją osobą.

— Och, przesadzasz.

— W cale nie. Severus zmienił się nie do poznania, od czasu, gdy przystał do Voldemorta i stał się jego sługą. — W jego oczach pojawił się smutek i współczucie.

— Tak. Zmienił się od tamtego czasu. Tyle już lat staram się stopić jego serce i pomóc mu zaleczyć rany w jego duszy, lecz moje wysiłki są bezskuteczne. A wierz mi, próbowałem już wielu sposobów — westchnął z rezygnacją dyrektor.

— Czasami może lepiej zostawić wszystko swojemu własnemu biegowi.

— Pewnie masz rację — zamyślił się chwilę, przesuwając dłonią po swojej długiej brodzie. — Cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się wziąć udział w tej wyprawie — odparł, zmieniając temat.

— Właśnie w tej sprawie tu jestem. Jak mógłbym odmówić. Zwłaszcza, że musimy zrobić wszystko, aby zapobiec katastrofie. Mam jednak pytanie.

— Tak?

— Czy Severus wie, że idę z nimi?

— Oczywiście.

— Tego się po nim nie spodziewałem. — Spojrzał na dyrektora zaskoczony. — Sądziłem, że będzie robił problemy, co do mojej osoby. Nasze stosunki raczej nie są najlepsze.

— Widzisz, Remusie — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się chytrze, a w jego oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie. — Miał wybrać między tobą a Tonks.

Remus spojrzał z wyraźnym zdziwieniem i podziwem na dyrektora, a następnie pojawiło się w się w jego oczach rozbawienie.

— W takim razie wszystko jest jasne — odparł rozbawiony. — Z dwojga złego wybrał mnie. To mi pochlebia. Na jego miejscu też wybrałbym siebie.

— Ależ, Remusie. — Spojrzał na niego karcąco znad swoich okularów, ale uśmiechnął się lekko. — Chodźmy najlepiej do mojego gabinetu, aby omówić wszystko dokładnie. Poza tym, mam dla ciebie kilka dokumentów.

Lupin kiwnął głową i ruszył za dyrektorem.

****

****


	19. Chapter 19

**_19\. KRWAWY KSIĘŻYC_ **

 

Harry i Hermiona w klasie eliksirów pojawili się prawie równocześnie ze Snape’em. Profesor jedynie zmierzył ich lodowatym spojrzeniem i przepuścił do środka, zamykając za nimi drzwi. Dwójka Gryfonów czuła się trochę niepewnie. Harry siadając na swoim miejscu, mimowolnie spojrzał na puste krzesło w pierwszej ławce, które zwykle zajmował Malfoy. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że niektórzy też tam zerkali ukradkiem. Domyślał się, że na pewno zastanawiają się, dlaczego nie ma na zajęciach Malfoya. Harry’ego jednak bardziej interesowało, jak Snape wytłumaczył swoim podopiecznym przyczynę nieobecności jego wychowanka, a raczej powód, dlaczego znalazł się on w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wiadomość o miejscu pobytu Ślizgona obiegnie szkołę lotem błyskawicy.

— Zostało wam jeszcze dziesięć minut — oznajmił Snape, przechodząc między ławkami i zaglądając im w kartki.

Test, który przygotował im Mistrz Eliksirów okazał się naprawdę trudny. Harry patrząc na Hermionę odniósł wrażenie, że ta dziewczyna jest naprawdę chodzącą książką. Nie odrywała prawie zupełnie pióra od kartki papieru, na którym pisała. Szczerze zazdrościł jej łatwości pochłaniania wiedzy. Sam obecnie głowił się nad jeszcze dwoma pytaniami, na które nie bardzo wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć. Jedno z pytań dotyczyło zastosowania korzenia Tornojada Pospolitego w eliksirach na ukąszenia owadzie. W prawdzie wiedział sporo na ten temat, bo Snape poświęcił na to trzy zajęcia, ale myliły mu się te eliksiry z eliksirami na ukąszenia wężów. W niektórych wywarach na te ukąszenia również się stosowało ten korzeń. W końcu wypisał kilka eliksirów, opisując je w paru zdaniach i mając nadzieję, że choć połowa będzie dotyczyć tych na ukąszenia owadzie. Ostatniego pytania jednak już nie ruszył, gdyż kompletnie nie wiedział, co to jest Krztusiec Złocisty.

— Czas minął — rozległ się chłodny głos profesora. — Odłóżcie swoje pióra. To również dotyczy pani, panno Parkinson — zwrócił się stanowczo do dziewczyny, która lekko zarumieniona przestała pisać i odłożyła pióro.

Snape machnął swoją różdżką i wszystkie kartki wzbiły się w powietrze, lądując jedna na drugiej na jego biurku.

— Sprawdzę to na następne zajęcia. Dzisiaj nie będziemy zajmować się już częścią praktyczną, bo nie mamy na to czasu. — Oparł się o biurko i wziął do ręki dziennik. — Ale za to zrobimy sobie mały sprawdzian waszych wiadomości.

Na ustach Snape’a pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek i wszystkim w klasie momentalnie zrzedła mina. Najgorsze było to, że były to dopiero pierwsze zajęcia po feriach. Nie dość, że musieli pisać test, to jeszcze ten nietoperz chciał ich przepytać. Harry był z tego powodu zrozpaczony. Sto razy wolał pisać, gdyż to było łatwiejsze niż odpowiadać na pytania, które wymyśli sobie ten sadysta. W ten sposób zawsze łapał słabsze oceny, bo Mistrz Eliksirów z reguły zadawał mu takie pytania, na które albo nie znał odpowiedzi albo wiedział na ten temat niewiele.

— Może zaczniemy… od panny Parkinson. — Uśmiechnął się chytrze, patrząc po przerażonych twarzach uczniów. — Może powiesz mi gdzie stosuje się płatki kwiatu Krztuśca Złocistego? — Pytanie było skierowane do dziewczyny, ale Snape spojrzał wymownie na Pottera, unosząc brew, a na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. — Gdyż sądzę, że niektórzy z tu obecnych nawet nie wiedzą, że jest to roślina — ciągnął dalej z nutą złośliwości w głosie. Przechodząc między ławkami zauważył, że chłopak nie odpowiedział na ostatnie pytanie, więc widocznie nie ma pojęcia, co to jest.

Harry chcąc nie chcąc zarumienił się lekko i spuścił wzrok, gdyż nie mógł znieść lodowatego i pełnego triumfu spojrzenia profesora. Był wściekły i czuł się upokorzony. Snape nie musiał mówić na głos, kogo miał na myśli. Zagryzł więc z rezygnacją zęby i wyobraził sobie w myślach, że rzuca na tego wrednego nietoperza zaklęcie Crucio, co trochę go uspokoiło, a nawet nieznacznie odprężyło.

— Krztusiec Złocisty jest to wodna i bardzo rzadka roślina. Występuje jedynie w potokach górskich. Jest byliną i ma drobne kwiaty żółtego koloru… — zamyśliła się chwilę.

— Mów dalej? — Profesor zaczął bawić się gęsim piórem, mierząc cały czas wzrokiem dziewczynę.

— Jej płatki wykorzystuje się do eliksirów wykrztuśnych i… dalej nie wiem. — Spuściła wzrok i przygryzła lekko dolną wargę.

Snape pokiwał z dezaprobatą głową i nakreślił ocenę w dzienniku.

— No cóż… ledwie Akceptowalne. To nie była pełna odpowiedz — odparł chłodno. — To może dokończy… pan Potter? — Zmierzył go lodowatym wzrokiem jak Antarktyda i chłopakowi, aż przeszły dreszcze po karku. — No, panie Potter. Dowiemy się czegoś więcej na temat tej niezwykłej rośliny?

Harry klnąc pod nosem, na czym świat stoi, zastanawiał się, dlaczego ten facet jest tak niesamowicie wredny. Przecież doskonale wiedział, że nie zna na to pytanie odpowiedzi, a on i tak mu je zadał.

— Czekamy?

— Ja… nie wiem, profesorze — odparł cicho.

— To było do przewidzenia.

Odłożył dziennik na blat biurka i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Na następne zajęcia napiszesz mi wypracowanie na temat tego, gdzie stosuje się tą roślinę. Trzy rolki pergaminu. Zrozumiano?

— Tak — szepnął, nie podnosząc wzroku i zaciskając ręce w pięści.

— Nie słyszałem, czy mógłbyś powtórzyć?

— Tak, panie profesorze — powiedział płynnie, podnosząc głowę. Czarne, chłodne oczy spotkały się z zielonymi.

— Tak już lepiej — odparł chłodno z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. — Może teraz… panna Granger wyjaśni wszystkim, gdzie się stosuje tą rzadką roślinę? — Spojrzał zrezygnowany na dziewczynę, której ręka już od dłuższego czasu była podniesiona.

Hermiona wstała i zaczęła recytować odpowiedź, której Harry zupełnie nie słyszał, gdyż pogrążył się w swoich własnych myślach i żalach. Wiedział, że Snape może być rozdrażniony z powodu tego wypadku z Malfoyem, ale żeby tak się na nim wyżywać. Przecież to nie on rzucił w tego durnego arystokratę zaklęciem uśmiercającym. W dodatku zdecydował się nie zeznawać przeciw niemu w Ministerstwie Magii i tym sposobem uratował tyłek jego podopiecznemu i zarazem pupilkowi. _Cholerny, niewdzięczny dupek_. _Świetnie, niech obwinia mnie o wszystkie swoje niepowodzenia_ , pomyślał z rezygnacją. _Pewnie żałuje, że Malfoyowi nie udało się mnie zabić, miałby mnie z głowy i nie musiałby już nigdy więcej oglądać. Niech to szlag, co mnie w ogóle on obchodzi. Stary, wredny nietoperz błąkający się bezszelestnie nocą po zamku, niczym wampir czyhający na soją ofiarę_. Pomimo takich myśli w głębi czuł się zawiedziony. Był świadomy tych uczuć, ale sam nie wiedział, czemu właśnie tak czuje. Czemu zależy mu na…

No właśnie, na czym mu zależy i co oczekuje. Nie potrafił tego określić, a może po prostu nie chciał.

— Potter. Potter! — rozległ się chłodny głos tuż nad jego głową.

Zaskoczony chłopak drgną i podniósł zdezorientowany wzrok na nauczyciela, który nad nim stał i wyraźnie był zły. — Możesz powtórzyć ostatnie zdanie, które powiedziała panna Granger? — syknął mu koło ucha.

Cisza.

— Nie dość, że nie wiesz nic o Krztuścu Złocistym, to jeszcze nie słuchałeś tego, co mówiła twoja koleżanka na temat tej rośliny — odparł lodowato i w sali zapadła cisza. Hermiona z lekką obawą spojrzała w stronę Harry’ego, który nadal uparcie patrzył w czarne oczy profesora. — Nie dla własnej przyjemności powtarzam to, co mieliście na teście. Czy w takim razie możesz mi powiedzieć, z jakiego to ważnego powodu nie uważałeś na lekcji?

Znowu zaległa cisza i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę Harry’ego.

— Masz w środę szlaban — odparł sucho, prostując się i kierując w stronę swojego biurka. Był zirytowany arogancją tego chłopaka. Nie dość, że nie znał odpowiedzi na postawione przez niego pytanie, to jeszcze nie słuchał, jak panna Granger odpowiedziała na niego wyczerpująco. — O dwudziestej w moim gabinecie. Radzę się nie spóźnić. — Spojrzał na niego mrożąc oczy.

Harry’emu było już wszystko jedno i nawet nie był w stanie protestować. Zresztą, po co? Z tym facetem przecież nie dało się normalnie rozmawiać. Wolał milczeć, aby dodatkowo nie stracić punktów. Gryffindor i tak już był jakieś sześćdziesiąt punktów za Slytherinem. Hermiona i Seamus posłali mu zatroskane i pełne współczucia spojrzenie.

— Koniec zajęć. Możecie się rozejść — odparł Snape, siadając za swoim biurkiem.

Wszyscy na te słowa poczuli ogromną ulgę. Koszmar się skończył i mogli w końcu wynieś się z lochów. Mistrz Eliksirów nie był w najlepszym nastroju, co doskonale dało się odczuć na zajęciach.

— Potter? — odezwał się chłodny głos.

— Tak, profesorze?

Chłopak z rezygnacją i obawą spojrzał na Snape’a, chowając swoje rzeczy do torby. Przez chwilę panowała cisza i nauczyciel przyglądał mu się z uwagą. Miał dziwny wyraz twarzy. Wydawał się zamyślony i jakby ze sobą walczył, choć mógłby być to błędny wniosek. Harry wiedział, że jego profesor nigdy nie okazuje uczuć, a jeżeli to robi, to jest to złość, wściekłoś i wyładowuje je zazwyczaj na nim. Czasami miał wrażenie, że jest on jedyną osobą, która potrafi wzbudzić w tej lodowatej skale jakieś emocje. Niestety w jego przypadku wzbudza w nauczycielu te negatywne. W dodatku dzisiaj, jak zwykle na lekcjach eliksirów, Snape był wredny, a nawet mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że był podły. Nie dość, że kazał mu napisać pracę, to jeszcze ten szlaban. _Czego on jeszcze chce?_ Przemknęło mu przez myśl.

— Nieważne. — Profesor spuścił wzrok ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego i zaczął zbierać kartki, na których pisali test. — Możesz odejść — dodał chłodno, nie podnosząc wzroku, doskonale wyczuwając, że chłopak na niego cały czas patrzy i wyczekuje jego reakcji.

Po chwili Mistrz Eliksirów usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi do jego sali, świadczący o tym, że chłopak opuścił klasę. Snape podniósł wzrok na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał Potter i odłożył testy na kraj swojego biurka. Oparł łokcie na jego blacie i schował twarz w swoich smukłych, bladych dłoniach. Przez to wszystko wczoraj w nocy prawie nie zmrużył oka. Czuł się zmęczony i bardzo stary. W dodatku wczorajsza pogawędka z Karkarovem po północy zupełnie go wykończyła. Uśmiechnął się blado na samo wspomnienie tej rozmowy, którą można raczej nazwać kłótnią. Co gorsze, Karkarov chyba pierwszy raz w życiu miał rację. Według jego domniemanego przyjaciela po fachu, on, Severus Snape, powinien w końcu powiedzieć temu przeklętemu Potterowi prawdę, zanim dojdzie do jakiegoś nieszczęścia. Problem w tym, że nie bardzo wiedział jak ma to zrobić, aby nie złamać złożonej obietnicy. Gdyby to zrobił, nawet nie chciał myśleć, co mogłyby z nim zrobić dwie żyjące osoby. Niestety trzecia już od dawna nie żyła. A on obiecał, że będzie milczał. Zawsze twierdził, że najlepiej o niektórych rzeczach nie wiedzieć. Jednak lata doświadczenia nauczyły go, że niewiedza może być gorsza od najokrutniejszej prawdy. Ten kretyn Karkarov zaskoczył go wczoraj swoją umiejętnością łączenia faktów w jedną całość. Nie posądzał go o inteligencję, a tu udało mu się go zaskoczyć – jego, Severusa Snape’a. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że przesadził na dzisiejszych zajęciach w stosunku do tego chłopaka. Niestety nie potrafił inaczej. Po prostu nie jest w stanie traktować go tak jak powinien. Choć może nauczył się go trochę tolerować, ale tylko trochę. Niestety nadal ten dzieciak wyprowadza go z równowagi.

— Cholera — warknął do siebie. — Dlaczego wszystko musi się tak komplikować?

Westchnął, przecierając dłonią skronie. Siedział sam w pustej sali wypełnionej zapachami składników i przygotowanych przez uczniów eliksirów. Za piętnaście minut miał zajęcia z pierwszym rokiem. Odsunął górną szufladę w biurku i wyciągnął z niej kawałek czystego pergaminu, który rozłożył na blacie. Po zastanowieniu doszedł do wniosku, że Potter może poczekać. Nie wiedział przez piętnaście lat to dwa dni, tydzień czy może nawet do końca jego życia nie zrobi mu różnicy. Wziął do ręki pióro i zaczął pisać po pergaminie. Pisał powoli i starannie, jakby ważył każde słowo. Po skończeniu pisania przeczytał list jeszcze raz. Do klasy niepewnie zaczęli wchodzić uczniowie i Mistrz Eliksirów po namyśle złożył list, włożył go do koperty i schował do kieszeni szaty z zamiarem wysłania go zaraz po tym jak skończy kolejne nudne zajęcia. Wstał zza biurka, oparł się o jego blat i skrzyżował swoim zwyczajem ręce na piersi. Na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Znowu miał zajęcia z Gryffindorem i Slytherinem.

— Widzę, że wszyscy obecni — spojrzał po twarzach przestraszonych uczniów. — Zaczniemy zajęcia od sprawdzenia waszych wiadomości. — Machnął różdżką w kierunku tablicy, na której pojawiły się pytania. — Sprawdzimy, czy pomimo tak długiego wolnego, zachowało się cokolwiek z waszej wątpliwej wiedzy na temat eliksirów — odrzekł z ironią w głosie. — Zaraz potem zabieramy się za temat dzisiejszej lekcji. Na test macie dwadzieścia minut. Radzę zaczynać — dodał chłodno i usiadł z powrotem za biurkiem, aby przez ten czas sprawdzić to, co napisali na sprawdzianie szóstoklasiści.

— Severusie!

— Lupin? — odwrócił się mężczyzna w stronę, z której dochodził znajomy głos.

— Witaj. Widzę, że skończyłeś już zajęcia.

— To pierwszy rocznik. — Spojrzał na uczniów, wychodzących w pośpiechu z sali. — Co cię sprowadza do Hogwartu? — Spojrzał na niego podejrzliwe zamykając drzwi od klasy.

— Dumbledore miał do mnie sprawę, a że byłem w pobliżu, to postanowiłem wstąpić. Przy okazji, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Oczywiście, jeżeli masz chwilę czasu.

Snape’owi raczej nie była na rękę wizyta Remusa. Domyślał się, że dotyczy ona tej nieszczęsnej wyprawy. Wolałby to spotkanie odsunąć w czasie, ale skoro mają razem wyruszyć, to należało omówić parę istotnych spraw. Zresztą im wcześniej to ustalą, tym lepiej. Nie miał zamiaru marnować czasu, a że Lupin pofatygował się do Hogwartu, to należało wykorzystać okazję. Karkarov też z pewnością chciałby mieć wstępne ustalenia za sobą. To, że ich towarzysz jest wilkołakiem, nie zbyt podobało się Igorowi. Jednak zdał się na opinie i zapewnienia Dumbledore’a, że Remus jest odpowiednią osobą. Nie znał go zbyt dobrze, więc wierząc, że ten stary czarodziej wie, co robi, zdecydował się mu zaufać. Chociaż on, Severus Snape, woli skuteczność planów i posunięć dyrektora dzielić przez dwa i mieć zawsze jakiś plan awaryjny. Można powiedzieć, że jeszcze dzięki temu żyje. Nie żeby nie ufał dyrektorowi, ale w końcu jest szpiegiem i ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Życie nauczyło go dmuchać na zimne.

— W porządku — westchnął niezadowolony, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni szaty. — Ale najpierw muszę coś wysłać sowią pocztą.

— Mogę ci towarzyszyć?

— Skoro musisz — mruknął zrezygnowany i ruszył w stronę Sowiarni, a za nim podążył Remus. — Słyszałem, że szkolisz aurorów w ministerstwie. — Snape zdecydował się przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

— Zgadza się. Potrzebują do tego zaufanych ludzi. Artur doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej być przygotowanym na najgorsze. Moody i ja uczymy ich unikania niebezpiecznych uroków. Stosujemy trochę nieprzyjemnych zaklęć z dziedziny Czarnej Magii. — Skrzywił się lekko. — Nawet… rzucamy Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Oczywiście bez zaklęcia uśmiercającego.

Snape spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem i małym niedowierzaniem w oczach.

— Ty i Czarna Magia? To zupełnie nie podobne do ciebie. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Gardzisz tą dziedziną magii i odkąd pamiętam zawsze jej unikałeś.

— I jest tak nadal. Jednak to twoja zasługa, że muszę wykonywać tą niewdzięczną robotę. — Spojrzał na niego z jawnym wyrzutem.

— Moja? — zdziwił się i przystanął na moment.

— A tak. Twoja — mruknął, wzruszając ramionami. — O ile mi wiadomo to Artur oferował ją tobie. Chyba, że się mylę?

— To prawda. Dostałem od niego pismo z prośbą o pomoc w szkoleniu. Niestety mam za wiele obowiązków, aby jeszcze użerać się z tą bandą młokosów. Zresztą wątpię, czy dotarłoby do nich cokolwiek, co chciałbym im przekazać. Większość z nich nie ma pojęcia, w co się pakuje. Jest za młoda, aby zrozumieć, o co toczy się gra. Jest podatna na sugestie i z góry są przegrani, bo chcą się jedynie wykazać, zaistnieć. Z takim podejściem do sprawy nie zajdą daleko. Nie można pokonać wroga, jeżeli się go nie pozna wystarczająco dobrze. To zupełnie jak gra w szachy. Trzeba poznać słabe strony przeciwnika.

— Jak zwykle optymista. — Uśmiechnął się blado Lupin, którego rozbawiło porównanie wojny z najokrutniejszym czarownikiem do zwykłej gry w szachy. — Nie sądzisz, że przesadzasz z tą negatywną oceną?

— Jestem Śmierciożercą, Lupin — odparł chłodno i utkwił swoje lodowate spojrzenie na jakimś punkcie gdzieś przed sobą nie zwalniając kroku. — Większość z nas bardziej boi się Czarnego Pana, niż śmierci, a to ich czyni silniejszymi.

— _Byłym_ Śmierciożercą — poprawił go Lupin.

— To, że przeszedłem na jasną stronę, nie znaczy, że przestało być istotne, kim byłem wcześniej. Od tego nie da się uciec. — Zmierzył go lodowatym spojrzeniem.

— Może masz rację. Nie zamierzam się z tobą sprzeczać w tej kwestii — zamyślił się Lupin. — Jednak nadal uważam, że mógłbyś ich nauczyć więcej niż my. Jakby nie patrzył, masz więcej doświadczenia w tej dziedzinie.

— Od kiedy w twoich oczach stałem się doskonałym pedagogiem? — Podniósł z rozbawieniem brew.

— Z Harrym radzisz sobie całkiem dobrze.

— Z Potterem? — Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

Zastanawiał się właśnie, kiedy Lupin poruszy temat tego chłopaka. Pewnie stary czarodziej już go powiadomił o wydarzeniach z wczorajszego wieczora.

— Nadal nie pochwalam uczenia go Czarnej Magii. Nie wiem, co mu strzeliło do głowy, aby się jej uczyć.

— Nie ufasz mu?

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — Zaskoczony spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Mówię o Potterze. — Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. — Boisz się, że może przejść na drugą, może dla niego łatwiejszą stronę. To tylko dziecko, którym łatwo manipulować. Oczywiście, jeżeli wie się, w który czuły punkt uderzyć. Czarny Pan ma wiele sposobów, aby sobie zjednać ludzi. Czarna Magia jest kusząca i daje wiele możliwości, a teraz w jego sytuacji wizja łatwiejszego życia jest nęcąca. Ten dzieciak nie chce być bohaterem, a mimo to całe społeczeństwo czarodziejskie i mugolskie obarczyło go przeklętym obowiązkiem ratowania świata. Miałby się poświęcać? W imię czego i po co? Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie postradał zmysłów — odparł ironicznie, przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem Lupinowi, który słysząc te słowa lekko zbladł.

W szarych oczach wilkołaka zagościła obawa i niepewność, którą się Mistrz Eliksirów rozkoszował. Lubił wzbudzać niepewność w ludziach, był świetny w manipulacji emocjami innymi.

— Myślisz, że Harry mógłby…

— Pytasz czy mógłby przejść na stronę Czarnego Pana? — odparł z jadowitym uśmiechem i zapadła cisza. — Ten dzieciak w siebie nie wierzy. Nie wie, jakie ma możliwości. Najgorsze jednak jest to, że jest krnąbrny i uparty. Robi wszystko na własną rękę, nie dbając o konsekwencję swoich czynów. Zresztą, zupełnie jak jego ojciec. — Skrzywił się na wspomnienie Jamesa.

— Nie możesz przeboleć przeszłości i wyzbyć się nienawiści?

— Jakoś nie mogę sobie pozwolić na ten luksus — syknął chłodno.

— Oni nie wiedzieli Severusie, a ja nie mogłem im powiedzieć. Dobrze wiesz, że to mogłoby zaważyć na życiu... Lili.

Mistrz Eliksirów drgnął lekko na wspomnienie matki tego dzieciaka. Emocje go trochę opuściły. W końcu nie było sensu się sprzeczać o coś, co w tym momencie nie miało znaczenia. Mieli poważniejsze problemy niż wypadki z młodzieńczych lat.

— Co do twojego wcześniejszego pytania… To sam wybierze drogę którą chce podążyć — odparł już spokojnie. — Potrzebuje jednak wsparcia. A to, że straciłeś tak zwaną wiarę w jego „szlachetność”, na pewno mu nie pomoże w uporaniu się z własnymi problemami.

Na bladych policzkach Lupina pojawił się lekki rumieniec wstydu pod wpływem tej ostatniej uwagi.

— Jednak Harry nie jest ci obojętny.

Snape postanowił dla świętego spokoju nie komentować tego stwierdzenia. Sam nie wiedział, co miałby odpowiedzieć Lupinowi. Czy tego chciał czy nie, obiecał, że będzie miał oko na tego dzieciaka. Irytującego, krnąbrnego, bezczelnego, pakującego się zawsze w jakieś kłopoty bachora, który był po prostu dzieckiem. Dzieckiem, które za szybko musiało dorosnąć. Nie było to stwierdzenie odkrywcze. Wiedział o tym, ale mimo wszystko, uświadomienie sobie tego faktu było szokujące. Nie byłby wychowawcą czy pedagogiem, gdyby tego nie dostrzegł i właśnie to było irytujące.

Otworzył drzwi Sowiarni, znajdujące się na końcu schodów prowadzących do wieży. Podszedł do jednej ze szkolnych sów, siedzącej na grzędzie i przywiązał jej delikatnie list do nóżki. Nachylił się nad nią delikatnie przesuwając ręką po jej miękkich piórkach i coś wyszeptał. Ptak po chwili rozłożyła skrzydła i wyfrunęła przez okno. Mężczyzna oparł dłonie o kamienny parapet i spojrzał na las rozciągający się na wzniesieniu.

— Słyszałem o wczorajszym zdarzeniu. — Remus zdecydował się jeszcze raz zaryzykować poruszenie kolejnego niezręcznego i zarazem osobistego tematu. Mając równocześnie nadzieję, że Snape nie rzuci w niego jakimś nieprzyjemnym zaklęciem, bo miał wrażenie, że jak na dzisiejszy wieczór już wyczerpał cierpliwość Mistrza Eliksirów. Był jednak zaskoczony jego otwartością i postanowił to wykorzystać. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że ten pochmurny, zawsze chłodny i opanowany mężczyzna nie jest rozmownym typem. Mówi, jeżeli musi, albo ma coś do powiedzenia.

Snape nie drgnął. Nadal stał przy oknie i patrzył na uśpiony las, który był okryty białą puchową kołdrą.

— Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Lucjusz posunął się, aż tak daleko

— Nie miał wyjścia.

— Nie miał wyjścia? — odparł z niedowierzaniem w głosie. — On rzucił na swojego syna Imperiusa i kazał mu rzucić zaklęcie uśmiercające na ucznia!

Zapadała cisza.

— Nic nie powiesz?

— Otrzymał rozkaz — odparł spokojnie z chłodem w głosie. — Gdyby go nie wykonał on, jak i jego syn, już by byli martwi.

— I mówisz to tak spokojnie?

— A co mam niby zrobić? — Odwrócił się twarzą do Lupina, a on przez krótką chwilę dostrzegł w czarnych, bezdennych oczach mężczyzny bezsilność i zmęczenie. — Lucjusz Malfoy jest bardzo dumnym człowiekiem z bardzo starej i wpływowej rodziny. Miał dług wobec Czarnego Pana. On wyciągnął go z więzienia i dlatego musiał spełnić jego żądanie. Musiał być mu posłusznym i jestem przekonany, że nie był zachwycony pomysłem Czarnego Pana. Poza tym, wierzy w jego mrzonki o idealnym świecie. Gdy już raz staniesz po tamtej stronie, to nie da się odejść, bo jest to równoznaczne z wyrokiem śmierci — zirytował się i poczuł, że przestaje kontrolować swoje emocje. — Cholera, Lupin, skończmy ten temat! Zresztą, po co ja ci się spowiadam. Złotemu dzieciakowi Dumbledore’a nic się nie stało. Jak zwykle wyszedł bez szwanku — prychnął ironicznie.

— Severusie… A gdybyś z nim porozmawiał…

— Z kim?

— Z Lucjuszem?

— Tak. Jestem pewny, że Dumbledore mógłby mu pomóc i…

— Nie mieszaj się w coś, o czym nie masz pojęcia — syknął cicho i zarazem groźnie, przechodząc koło Lupina. — Dobrze ci radzę, trzymaj się od tego z daleka. Ostrzegam cię.

Po jego tonie Remus już wiedział, że Mistrz Eliksirów zakończył rozmowę. Zdecydował się już nic nie mówić, bo wiedział, że Snape nie rzuca słów na wiatr, a nie chciał mieć w nim wroga. W końcu miał w jego towarzystwie spędzić jeszcze cały wieczór na omawianiu planu działania i pewnie kilka dni męczącej wyprawy gdzieś w puszczach Wielkiej Brytanii. Westchnął jedynie i ruszył za Snape’em, który już znikł za drzwiami Sowiarni, nie czekając na niego.

***

W ciemnym pomieszczeniu oświetlonym jedynie światłem z kilku pochodni rozmieszczonych na bocznych ścianach, panował przejmujący chłód. Wystarczyło jednak tylko jedno małe skinienie różdżką, aby w kamiennym kominku zapłonął ogień i całą komnatę wypełniło ciepło od płomieni. Zaraz obok kominka stało podłużne i sporych rozmiarów zwierciadło w srebrnej oprawie. Było dość niezwykłe, gdyż pomimo, że było lustrem, nic się w nim nie odbijało. Jego powierzchnia była gładka i jakby się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć cały czas była w ruchu niczym szklana tafla jeziora, poruszana przez delikatny powiew wiatru. Możnaby sądzić, że właśnie to sprawiało, że lustro nie było w stanie zatrzymać obrazu, który w nim się odbijał. Po sposobie wykonania, każdy mógł sądzić, że jest bardzo stare i doskonale zrobione, o czym świadczyła rama, na której znajdowały się dokładnie wyrzeźbione szczegóły. Były to szczególnie winne pnącza, na których znajdowały się dojrzałe owoce winogron. Na ścianach pomieszczenia znajdowały się natomiast obrazy przedstawiające wiekowych już czarodziejów i wisiały dwa pięknie wyszywane płótna, przedstawiające zachód słońca nad morzem lub oceanem, ze świecącą latarnią morską i drugie płótno przedstawiało jeźdźców na koniach splamionych krwią i z mieczami w ręku. Wysoki i szczupły mężczyzna o pociągłej twarzy i wyłupiastych, gadzich oczach stał koło długiego i pięknie rzeźbionego stołu. Nogi, na którym spoczywał blat, były wyrzeźbione w kształcie węży z otwartymi paszczami. Na około stało czternaście krzeseł. Komnata nie posiadała okien i można by przypuszczać, że znajdowała się w podziemiach, ale nie można powiedzieć, że na pewno. Po przeciwnej stronie kominka, w którym teraz palił się ogień stało duże również rzeźbione łoże z baldachimem, zaścielone jedwabną w odcieniu srebra pościelą. Zaraz obok, na jednej ze ścian, znajdował się rząd szaf z obszerną biblioteczką i pośrodku z małym barkiem. Po lewej stronie łoża stały dwie szafy i mała komoda, na której znajdowała się sterta dokumentów i srebrny świecznik wysadzany drogocennymi kamieniami z sześcioma palącymi się świecami.

Mężczyzna nalał sobie do szklanego pucharu wina, które barwą przypominały kolor jego oczu i powolnym krokiem podszedł do kominka, o który oparł się jedną ręką. Spojrzał w stronę lustra, w którym nie widział swojego odbicia i podniósł puchar do bladych, wąskich ust. Skosztował wina i przez chwilę delektował się jego smakiem i zapachem.

— Znowu udało ci się uciec śmierci — szepnął po chwili, wpatrując się w lustrzaną taflę, a jego źrenice nagle zwęziły się i nabrały silniejszego odcienia szafiru.

Tafla lustra silniej zafalowała i pojawiła się w nim postać wysokiego, szczupłego chłopaka w szkolnej szacie Hogwartu, na której widniało godło Gryffindoru. Kruczoczarne i niesforne włosy sterczały mu w różnych kierunkach, a na nosie miał okulary. Zielone oczy chłopaka wpatrywały się spokojnie w gadzie oczy postaci, która stała przed lustrem, ubrana w długą, ciemnozieloną szatę przepasaną szkarłatnym, szerokim pasem.

— Potter — syknął Voldemort, bawiąc się pucharem, który trzymał w prawej ręce. — Przeklęty gówniarz. Robisz się bardziej kłopotliwy niż sądziłem. Nie rozumiem, jakim cudem ty cały czas mi się wymykasz. Jak to robisz? Cholera, co jest w tobie takiego, że zdołałeś mnie pokonać jako małe, bezbronne dziecko — zmrużył oczy.

Chłopak z lustra nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie patrzył się na mężczyznę pustym i zarazem smutnym wzrokiem. Nie było w nim strachu czy niepewności. Doprowadzało to Voldemorta do szału. Stworzony przez niego obraz w lustrze pomimo, że był jedynie projekcją, posiadał zapamiętane przez Lorda cechy prawdziwego Pottera.

— Nawet twój hologram jest bezczelny i irytujący — syknął wściekle i nie spuszczając z chłopaka wzroku, wziął do ust kolejny łyk wytrawnego wina. Tym razem większy. — Masz coś, co powinno należeć do mnie. Ty wiesz o tym. — Ściszył głos do przerażającego szeptu i postać z lustra drgnęła, spojrzała na niego i jakby lekko się uśmiechnęła. — Malfoy zawiódł, ale się tego spodziewałem. Znajdę sposób, abyś sam do mnie przyszedł w odpowiednim czasie. Oddasz mi to. Dopilnuję tego, a wtedy to będzie nasze ostatnie spotkanie. — Usta Voldemorta wykrzywiły się w demonicznym uśmiechu, a lekko blada skóra naciągnęła się na wyraźnych kościach policzkowych.

Postać z lustra pokręciła przecząco głową i uśmiechnęła się prawie prowokująco.

— Głupi hologram — warknął z rozdrażnieniem. — Gdyby nie ten dureń to byś się nigdy nie narodził. Przeklęty! — krzyknął, ciskając z całej siły pucharem w lustro. Kryształowe naczynie rozprysło się na kawałeczki drobnego szkła i wino, które jeszcze w nim się znajdowało zaczęło powoli spływać po gładkiej tafli zaczarowanego zwierciadła. Czerwona niczym krew ciecz spływała po twarzy postaci z lustra, która z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się zezłoszczonemu mężczyźnie. Voldemort podszedł powoli do zwierciadła i utkwił wzrok w bliźnie o kształcie błyskawicy znajdującej się na czole chłopaka. Oparł prawą dłoń na tafli, która ponownie zafalowała tym razem gwałtowniej i po chwili ujrzał w niej swoje własne odbicie. Szkarłatne oczy spotkały się ze szkarłatnymi oczami, w których płonął ogień gniewu i chęci zemsty.

— Jestem najpotężniejszym czarodziejem. Jestem Lord Voldemort. Nie pozwolę, aby ten dzieciak pokrzyżował mi plany. — Wyprostował się i spojrzał chłodno w lustro, które nagle zafalowało, a na ułamek sekundy pojawił się w tle księżyc w strugach krwi. Zaskoczony mężczyzna gwałtownie cofnął się o krok do tyłu, a szklana tafla ponownie stała się płynną substancją.

Olbrzymi wąż leżący wygodnie na dywanie koło kominka podniósł z zainteresowaniem głowę i spojrzał na swojego pana, wydobywając z siebie przeciągły syk. Voldemort odwrócił się w jego stronę. Jego twarz stała się podobna do trupiej, a w oczach pojawiło jawne zaskoczenie i niepewność.

— _Nic siiię nie ssstało Nagini. Wszyssstko w porrrządku_ — wysyczał do węża, który uspokojony ponownie położył głowę na dywanie i zamknął oczy, pogrążając się ponownie we śnie.

Natomiast mężczyzna znowu spojrzał w zaczarowane zwierciadło, którego powierzchnia delikatnie falowała. Nic nie dostrzegł, żadnego obrazu.

— To było tylko przywidzenie — wyszeptał sam do siebie. — Jedynie przywidzenie…

 

Księżyc lśnił jasno na błękitnym niebie i delikatne płatki śniegu spadały powoli na ziemię otulając ją ciepłą, białą kołdrą. Noc była mroźna. Cały Hogwart był pogrążony we śnie. Jedynie Filch, mający dziś dozór nad bezpieczeństwem i porządkiem w zamku, przechadzał się po korytarzach sprawdzając, czy jacyś uczniowie nie szwendają się po nocy. Towarzyszyła mu jak zwykle jego wierna kotka. Jednak w wieży Gryffindoru, w dormitorium chłopców jedna osoba nie spała. Harry dręczony przez koszmary zerwał się nagle cały zlany potem. Usiadł na łóżku, starając się uspokoić i spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Wskazywał on trzecią w nocy. Zamknął oczy, oddychając głęboko. Przez chwilę poczuł, że jego ciało wypełnia chłód i serce bije mu szybciej. Dotknął czoła, które było mokre od potu i ręką przesunął po bliźnie. Nie bolała. To było coś dziwnego. Coś innego. Miał wrażenie, że widzi siebie na tle księżyca, po którym strugami spływa krew. To była zaledwie chwila, ale uczucie było tak realne i silne, że wypełnił go niczym nieuzasadniony strach. Rozejrzał się niepewnie po komnacie, ale nie było w niej nic podejrzanego. Wszyscy smacznie spali i tylko Ron chrapał. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie i nie chcąc ich zbudzić, położył się ponownie naciągając na siebie ciepłą kołdrę. Pomimo zamkniętych powiek i zmęczenia, niespokojne myśli zaczęły mu wirować w głowie. Niemożliwe, aby Voldemort włamał mi się do umysłu, bo wiedziałbym gdyby to zrobił. Skoro to nie Voldemort, to musiał to być tylko zły sen. Jednak, czemu to, co zobaczył wydawało się takie realne. Dziwna wizja zaniepokoiła go na tyle, że zasnął dopiero po półgodzinie rozmyślań.

— To był tylko zwykły sen... — wyszeptał sennie w poduszkę i odpłynął myślami gdzieś daleko.

    

 


	20. Chapter 20

**_20\. TRUDNE ROZMOWY_ **

 

Dla Severusa Snape’a ten dzień nie zapowiadał się najlepiej. Był wykończony po wczorajszych rozmowach na temat organizacji tej samobójczej wyprawy. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że Lupin zyskał sobie sympatie Karkarova, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał i ten fakt trochę go zdołował. Co do planu działania uporali się z nim nadzwyczajnie szybko, co wynikało z ich wzajemnego porozumienia. Jednak mimo to, nie dane mu było pójść spać wcześniej, bo rozmowa przeciągnęła się do drugiej w nocy. Zwłaszcza Lupina z Karkarovem, którzy jakimś dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, zupełnie jakby robili mu na złość, mieli podobne zainteresowania. No, ale znał Remusa dość dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że ten w dość łatwy sposób przez swoją serdeczność, potrafi sobie zjednać ludzi. Teraz żałował, że zaproponował do tego spotkania własne kwatery. Gdyby nie Lupin, który rano o szóstej musiał być w Ministerstwie Magii, to pewnie by siedzieli u niego do rana. Przez to wszystko przesadził z alkoholem, bo przecież wygodniej rozmawia się przy szklaneczce dobrej Whisky i w efekcie, dzisiejszego poranka na śniadaniu pękała mu okropnie głowa. Przyczyna tego złego samopoczucia była jak najbardziej znana dla Mistrza Eliksirów. Czarodzieje jak i mugole nazywają ją po prostu – kacem. Nigdy by nie dopuścił do takiej sytuacji, ale na swoje nieszczęście nie posiadał już w swoich zapasach eliksiru na tą uciążliwą dolegliwość.

Teraz, siedząc przy stole, wręcz irytowało go patrzenie na Karkarova, który wypił o wiele więcej niż on, a był jak najbardziej w wyśmienitym nastroju i nie okazywał żadnych objawów zatrucia alkoholowego. Właśnie nakładał sobie kawałek sporych rozmiarów ciasta budyniowego z zieloną galaretką, prawdopodobnie o smaku kiwi. Na sam widok tej trzęsącej się budyniowo podobnej rzeczy, Severusowi zbierało się na mdłości. Spojrzał, marszcząc brwi na naleśnika z konfiturami, którego sobie nałożył i analizując wszystkie za i przeciw związane z konsekwencjami, jakie mogą wyniknąć ze zjedzenia choćby kawałeczka, doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej nie ryzykować. Po chwili bezmyślnego bawienia się w nim widelcem, odsunął talerz od siebie. Natomiast wziął szklany kielich i nalał sobie z dzbana gorzkiej herbaty. Z uczuciem wielkiej ulgi wypił kilka łyków gorącej cieczy, która rozlała mu się w żołądku łagodząc nieco batalię, która się w nim rozgrywała.

— Nic nie zjadłeś Severusie — odparła Minerva, spoglądając na swojego kolegę. — Źle się czujesz? — dodała z troską w głosie.

— Nie. Wszystko w porządku — odparł, odkładając kielich i wyciągnął dłoń po tosta.

— Nie przejmuj się nim. — Uśmiechnął się lekko rozbawiony Karkarov i McGonagall spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. — Ma kaca — szepnął, puszczając do nie niej oczko, a pani profesor spojrzała z lekką naganą na Severusa, który w tym momencie był lekko blady i ku swojemu zdziwieniu trochę zażenowany. Jednak jego oczy nadal lśniły złowieszczo, patrząc na Karkarova. McGonagall uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem w oczach i nawet Dumbledore odłożywszy puchar i zmierzył zdziwionym spojrzeniem Mistrza Eliksirów, co zirytowało jeszcze bardziej profesora.

— To nieźle zabalowaliście wczorajszej nocy. — Dyrektor nie krył rozbawienia w głosie i oczach, w których pojawiły się iskierki.

Snape jedynie wywrócił z rezygnacją oczami i przełykając kolejny, mały kawałek tosta miał wrażenie, jakby oberwał zaklęciem Crucio. — Jak widzę, wasza trójka doszła do porozumienia. Cieszy mnie to.

Spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Karkarova. Ten przełknął kawałek budyniowego ciasta, które według niego smakowało wyśmienicie i skinął głową.

— Tak. Omówiliśmy wstępnie co i jak, ale jeszcze mamy kilka rzeczy do dogrania. Remus i ta dziewczyna...  jak jej było…? — zamyślił się chwilę.

— Nimfadora Tonks — dopowiedział dyrektor.

— Właśnie. Kończą ustalać konkretne położenie tego miejsca.

— Kończą? — prychnął Snape sarkastycznie. — Mam nadzieję, że nastąpi to w tym stuleciu, bo w przeciwnym razie będziemy mieć poważne kłopoty.

— Och Severusie, trochę wiary. — Uśmiechnął się do niego dyrektor.

— Wiary? — mruknął do siebie Snape. — Nam będzie potrzebny cud.

— Mówiłeś coś mój drogi?

— Hmm… Nic Albusie, tylko, że mnie trochę głowa boli.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie wziąłeś sobie jakiegoś eliksiru na kaca? — McGonagall spojrzała na niego z troską. — Trochę eliksiru i po sprawie.

— Oczywiście, że bym go zażył — jęknął zrozpaczony. — Gdybym go miał. Myślałem, że jeszcze posiadam w swoich zapasach kilka fiolek, ale niestety się skończył. Przygotowanie go zajęłoby mi trzy godziny, a o drugiej w nocy nie było sensu tym się zajmować. — Spojrzał z jawnym wyrzutem na Karkarova, jakby to była jego wina, że dziś pęka mu głowa.

— Ależ mój drogi kolego. — Spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem. — Ja miałem w swoich kwaterach kilka fiolek tego specyfiku. Sam mi je dałeś.

— Cholera — warknął z irytacją.

Teraz sobie przypomniał, że faktycznie dwa tygodnie temu dał Igorowi kilka fiolek.

— Severusie — zganiła go Minerva, przybierając surowy wyraz twarzy.

Na co Mistrz Eliksirów dla świętego spokoju mruknął pod nosem coś w rodzaju „przepraszam” i spojrzał po sali, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na stole Slytherinu w miejscu, gdzie powinien siedzieć Draco Malfoy, jego wychowanek. Poczuł, że wypełnia go niepokój i zrezygnowanie. Czekała go rozmowa ze Ślizgonem, poważna rozmowa i nie bardzo wiedział jak ma się do niej zabrać, a co najgorsze, od czego powinien zacząć. Co powinien powiedzieć dzieciakowi, który był wychowany od urodzenia do służenia Czarnemu Panu. Jest jeszcze kwestia jego ojca. Skrzywił się na samą myśl o Lucjuszu. Sprawa była bardzo delikatna i obawiał się, że nie podoła temu wyzwaniu. Dzieciak rzucił na Pottera Niewybaczalne Zaklęcie, uśmiercające. Wprawdzie zrobił to pod wpływem Imperiusa, został do tego zmuszony. Jednak, gdyby był świadomy i miał możliwość rzucenia tego zaklęcia na Gryfona, to bardzo prawdopodobne, że by to zrobił. Severus mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do siebie. Przecież to samo powiedział mu w gabinecie dyrektora ten irytujący i zielonooki chłopak. Spojrzał od niechcenia na stół Gryffindoru, gdzie wrzały śmiechy i rozmowy. Z łatwością wyłowił chłopaka wzrokiem. Siedział jak zwykle koło Ronalda Weasleya, naprzeciwko Hermiony Granger. Złota i nierozłączna trójka Gryffindoru. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Cała trójka wydawała się pogrążona w rozmowie. No może nie cała. Raczej Weasley i Granger, bo Potter wydawał się, jakby nieobecny duchem. _Cały on_. Mruknął do siebie. Nie potrafi się należycie skupić. Patrząc na chłopaka Snape’owi wydawało się, jakby rzeczywiście ostatnio wydawał się bardziej rozkojarzony niż zwykle. To, że chłopak błądził myślami nie wiadomo gdzie na jego zajęciach, raczej nie dziwiło profesora, ale poza nimi, to już było zastanawiające i stanowiło podłoże do niepokoju. Pojawiła się w nim ponownie dziwna niepewność, której powodu nie potrafił zlokalizować, ani tym bardziej określić. Stłumił je jednak i już miał odwrócić wzrok od chłopaka, ale spojrzał jeszcze w stronę, w którą Potter od dłuższego czasu uparcie się wpatrywał. Wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów ku jego zaskoczeniu ponownie wylądował na stole Slytherinu. Więc Pottera też dręczy spotkanie twarzą w twarz z Malfoyem. Pewnie zastanawia się, czy dobrze zrobił, nie zeznając przeciwko niemu. Mężczyzna westchnął, opadając bezwładnie na oparcie krzesła i na moment zamknął oczy.

— Severusie?

— Hmmm… — mruknął, nie otwierając oczu.

— O czym tak rozmyślasz? — odezwał się z troską dyrektor.

— O niczym ważnym — odparł. — Igor? Użyczysz mi jednej fiolki? Mam dziś sześć godzin eliksirów z tymi bachorami. — Minerva posłała mu lodowate, pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie. — Nie chcę, aby uczniowie zbytnio ucierpieli z powodu mojej chwilowej niedyspozycji. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Chyba nie będziesz wyżywał się na uczniach z powodu tego, że nie jesteś w nastroju?

— Nie bardziej niż zwykle. — Jego oczy zabłyszczały niebezpiecznie.

— Cały ty — mruknęła, biorąc do ręki kawałek ciasta borówkowego.

— Skoro już skończyłeś jeść, to chodź do moich kwater. Dam ci ten eliksir, bo nie chcę być współwinny przypadkowej śmierci jakiegoś ucznia na twoich zajęciach.

McGonagall i Dumbledore zachichotali, za co Snape posłał im lodowate spojrzenie i razem z Karkarovem wyszedł z sali.

***

Pierwsze, co zobaczył, to było jaskrawe światło, które oślepiło go przy pierwszej próbie otwarcia oczu. Drugim uczuciem był okropny ból głowy. Miał wręcz wrażenie, że ktoś rozsadza mu czaszkę od wewnątrz. Było to paskudne i nieprzyjemne uczucie. Kolejnym, było wrażenie Sahary w ustach, wynikiem czego okropnie chciało mu się pić. Wszystkie te uczucia zastąpiło jedno, uświadamiające mu, że ten koszmarny sen był rzeczywistością. Wypełnił go strach i rozżalenie.

— Obudziłeś się?

— Hmmm... — mruknął, krzywiąc się z powodu lekkiego bólu i zasłaniając oczy ręką przed rażącym światłem.

— Jak się czujesz?

Chłopak znał ten głos. Nie otwierając oczu, uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Dobrze dyrektorze.

— Cieszy mnie to chłopcze — odparł stary czarodziej, siadając na jego łóżku. — Draco, spójrz na mnie.

Malfoy westchnął i niechętnie otworzył oczy, które po chwili przyzwyczaiły się do światła. Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę i przesuwając ją wolno nad ciałem chłopaka, szeptał przez cały czas jakieś zaklęcie. Blondyn jedynie się skrzywił, bo odczuwał działanie zaklęcia, które przypominało ostre szczypanie, czy coś w rodzaju szarpania.

— Nie masz nic uszkodzonego. Twój organizm zregenerował się i zaklęcie rzucone na ciebie zostało całkowicie zneutralizowane. — Uśmiechnął się blado, a w jego oczach nie było zadowolenia czy ulgi. Była niepewność, wahanie i coś w rodzaju zawiedzenia. Jednak chłopak tego nie zauważył, gdyż fala myśli i obrazów zaczęła napływać mu z ogromna siłą do umysłu.

— Dlaczego leżę w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? — odparł, zaskakująco spokojnie.

— Działałeś pod zaklęciem Imperius. Aby z niego cię uwolnić, musieliśmy na ciebie rzucić parę dość silnych zaklęć i użyć silnego eliksiru. Nie było to proste, ale udało się i odzyskałeś nad sobą pełną kontrolę.

— Świetnie — prychnął poirytowany. — I co teraz? — syknął zjadliwie. — Zostanę wyrzucony ze szkoły i wyląduje w Azkabanie, czy tak? Żałuję, że ten dureń nie zginął, że mi się nie udało. Nienawidzę go, rozumie Pan?

Był wściekły i rozgoryczony. Potter żył i całe starania poszły na marne, a on wyląduje jak zwykły kryminalista w więzieniu. Zupełnie jak jego ojciec. Dlaczego jego własny ojciec mu to zrobił, dlaczego?     

Dyrektor patrzył przez chwilę na chłopaka, na którego twarzy malowały się wyraźnie uczucia, które nim wstrząsały. Chciał coś powiedzieć chłopakowi, ale się powstrzymał.

— Najpierw dostaniesz coś na ból głowy, a później porozmawiasz ze swoim opiekunem — odparł, wstają z łóżka i gestem przywołując pielęgniarkę, która właśnie pojawiła się w drzwiach. — Przekaże mu, że się już obudziłeś. Jak tylko wstaniesz z łóżka, to masz się do niego udać — dodał stanowczo głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

— Co ze mną będzie?

Jednak dyrektor nie odpowiedział, podszedł do drzwi i bez słowa wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, zostawiając zaskoczonego chłopaka samego.

— A idź sobie! — warknął ze złością i nakrył się kołdrą, kuląc się na łóżku. — Stary dureń i miłośnik szlam — dodał, opatulając się szczelniej kołdrą.

Jednak nie długo się cieszył spokojem, bo po chwili podeszła do niego Madam Pomfrey i chcąc, nie chcąc, musiał wypić eliksir, który mu podała. Miał okropnie gorzki smak, ale zaraz po zażyciu poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Rozgrzał go i jego ciało wypełniło się przyjemnym ciepłem.

— Teraz powinieneś odpocząć — odparła z troską, kładąc na stoliku szklankę z wodą.

Jednak chłopakowi nie chciało się spać. Myśli wirowały mu w głowie, a niepewność i strach przed spotkaniem ze swoim nauczycielem wypełnił jego ciało. Przez chwile zastanawiał się, dlaczego się boi, przecież to jego opiekun i nigdy go nie skrzywdził. Raczej faworyzował. Poza tym, Mistrz Eliksirów nie znosi Pottera. Mimo tego miał złe przeczucia, co do czekającej go rozmowy.

Z takimi myślami przeleżał w łóżku do osiemnastej, nie zmrużywszy oka. W końcu stwierdził, że nie ma co odwlekać nieuniknionego i trzeba się udać do Snape’a. Doskonale wiedział, że jeżeliby się nie pojawił w jego gabinecie, to miałby jeszcze większe kłopoty. Jednak co może być gorszego od świadomości, że może jeszcze dziś wieczorem lub jutro rano odeślą go do Azkabanu. Przewrotna myślą było, że bardziej obawiał się Snape’a niż więzienia. To było niedorzeczne uczucie, ale tak było. Jakby nie patrzył szanował swojego nauczyciela, choć nie wiedział czy za to, jaki jest, czy za to, że dręczy Pottera na zajęciach. Malfoy niechętnie wstał z łóżka i wziął do ręki ubrania, które leżały na stoliku. Były wyprasowane i ułożone schludnie w kostkę. Z ociąganiem założył na siebie granatowe dżinsy i popielatą bluzę. Wyszedł z Skrzydła Szpitalnego i skierował się w stronę lochów. Na korytarzu nie było nikogo. Gdy dotarł do drzwi gabinetu, stanął przednimi i z wahaniem podniósł rękę, aby zapukać.       

— Wejść — rozległ się chłodny głos.

Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho i do gabinetu wszedł wysoki o blond włosach chłopak.

— Szybko się zjawiłeś — odparł spokojnie profesor, mierząc wzrokiem Malfoya. Chłopak wyglądał jak sto nieszczęść, co jeszcze bardziej komplikowało Severusowi rozpoczęcie rozmowy, której jednak nie mógł uniknąć. Wyszedł zza swojego biurka odkładając stertę prac domowych, które właśnie przeglądał. Usiadł na fotelu koło kominka, w stronę którego skierował różdżkę i zapalił w nim ogień. — Siadaj — odparł, wskazując fotel na przeciwko siebie. Chłopak niechętnie usiadł i splótł ręce, gdyż nie bardzo wiedział, co by mógł z nimi zrobić. Wyraźnie się denerwował. — Pewnie zdajesz sobie sprawę, dlaczego chcę z tobą porozmawiać?

— Tak.

 _Cholera, to nie będzie proste_. Powiedział do siebie Snape, niezachwycony tym, że to właśnie on musi przeprowadzić tą rozmowę, a nie Albus. Dyrektor pewnie lepiej by sobie z tym poradził. Rozwiązywanie problemów dzieciaków nie jest jego mocną stroną. Zwłaszcza, że nie grzeszy takim spokojem i opanowaniem jak Dumbledore.

— Na początku powiedz mi, co pamiętasz z ostatniej nocy? — Jego ton głosu był spokojny, a nawet zbliżony do przyjacielskiej pogawędki.

— Chodzi panu o to, że rzuciłem na Pottera Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne? — odparł chłodno i ironicznie.

— A więc pamiętasz. — Zmarszczył brwi, nie zwracając uwagi na ton głosu chłopaka. — To dobrze. Będzie nam łatwiej o tym porozmawiać.

— A o czym niby mamy rozmawiać? Przecież wszystko jest jasne. Rzuciłem na tego kretyna zaklęcie uśmiercające. Jednak z tego, co pamiętam, niestety zawiodłem — warknął z rozżaleniem i poirytowaniem. — Za to ląduje się w Azkabanie, więc darujmy sobie to wreszcie i odeślijcie mnie do ministerstwa. Jest mi obojętne, to, co się ze mną stanie — odparł lodowato, patrząc w czarne oczy mężczyzny, który jedynie splótł ręce na piersi i badawczo mu się przyglądał. Od tego wzroku Malfoya przeszły ciarki. Jeszcze nigdy Snape nie patrzył w taki sposób na niego. Ze smutkiem i rozczarowaniem. To było dziwne, nieprzyjemne uczucie.

— Tak bardzo go nienawidzisz?

To pytanie wstrząsnęło chłopakiem i nie bardzo wiedział, o co konkretnie Snape go pyta.

— W wieku szesnastu lat nie jest się w stanie jeszcze rzucić uśmiercające, jeśli nie jest się pod Imperiusem lub nie ma wrodzonych zdolności do Czarnej Magii.

— A co to ma do pańskiego pytania? — odparł podejrzliwie.

— Czy gdybyś potrafił samodzielnie rzucić to zaklęcie na Pottera, zrobiłbyś to? Tak bardzo go nienawidzisz, że zabiłbyś?

Malfoy na chwilę zbladł. Oczywiście, że nienawidził tego kretyna z całego serca, ale czy mógłby go zabić? Samodzielnie rzucić Avadę Kedavrę? Zanim to zrobił pod przymusem był pewny, że chciałby to zrobić, ale teraz, kiedy jest już po wszystkim, nie jest tego już taki pewny. To przerażające uczucie, które czuł w momencie wypowiadania słów tego zaklęcia napawało go strachem. Czuł je nadal. Tą pustkę i ciemność. Jakby się zapadał w nicość.

— Masz wątpliwości — odparł spokojnie Snape. Nie okazał tego po sobie, ale trochę mu ulżyło. Nie musiał używać Legilimencji. Wystarczyło mu spojrzeć w oczy chłopaka, aby doskonale wiedzieć, co ten czuje. Zwłaszcza, że nie odrywał od szarych oczu wzroku od momentu, gdy Malfoy pojawił się w jego gabinecie.

— Co pan może wiedzieć? — warknął poirytowany.

— Więcej niż myślisz.

— Mam tego dość! Ta rozmowa niczego nie zmieni. Nienawidzę Pottera i nie interesuje mnie, czy Czarny Pan go zabije. Dla mnie może być martwy. Przez niego mój ojciec siedział w więzieniu.

Przy ostatnim zdaniu wstał z fotela z zaciśniętymi dłońmi, a jego oczy szkliły się od nienawiści.

— Czy ja ci pozwoliłem wstać? — odparł chłodno. — Siadaj natychmiast i się uspokój.

Chłopak z lekkim ociąganiem usiadł z powrotem i zmierzył zaskoczonym wzrokiem nauczyciela.

— To, że twój ojciec wylądował w więzieniu, nie jest winą Pottera. Nie przerywaj mi — dodał ostro i z naciskiem widząc, że Draco chce coś powiedzieć. — Sam jest sobie winny. Wiedział o takim ryzyku. W końcu służy ciemnej stronie. Jednak nie o tym chciałem z tobą rozmawiać — zamilkł na chwilę. — Co czujesz do ojca?

— To znaczy?

— Rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie niewybaczalne, i jakby nie patrzył, kazał ci kogoś zabić. Uprzedził cię, co planuje zanim rzucił to zaklęcie?

— Nie — odparł automatycznie i cicho.

Nie chciał o tym znowu myśleć. Wystarczająco gnębiło go to, gdy się obudził w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Tak naprawdę czuł się zawiedziony i oszukany przez osobę, której bezgranicznie wierzył, a która była jego ojcem. Dotarło do niego, że on po prostu go wykorzystał do własnych celów, nie zważając na jego uczucia i to czy chce to zrobić. Przez niego teraz zostanie wyrzucony ze szkoły i trafi do Azkabanu. Prawda była taka, że zrujnował mu życie.

— Czujesz się oszukany, wściekły i nienawidzisz go.

— Nie! To nie prawda! — krzyknął ze szklącymi się od łez oczu. — Może oszukany i wściekły — dodał drżącym głosem. — Ale nie nienawidzę go. Jest moim ojcem. Cholera, jest moim ojcem.

— Czarny Pan wyciągnął go z wiezienia. Ceną, którą zażądał za tą, powiedzmy przysługę, byłeś ty. A dokładniej wybrał ciebie, abyś został jego narzędziem. Jestem przekonany, że zdawał sobie sprawę, że i tak nie uda ci się zabić Pottera. Jednak zdecydował się ciebie poświecić, aby chłopakowi przypomnieć o sobie.

Malfoy nie wytrzymał. Z tego, co powiedział mu Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądało, że był tylko nic nie wartym pionkiem w rękach Czarnego Pana, który po prostu go wykorzystał. Przeznaczył na straty. Wstał gwałtownie, nie zważając na profesora i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Chwycił za klamkę i szarpnął ją gwałtownie. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Nic.

— Niech mnie pan wypuści — odparł, siląc się na spokój i przełknął łzy cisnące mu się do oczu.

— Powiedziałem, abyś się uspokoił. Nie skończyliśmy rozmowy — odezwał się za nim spokojny głos.

— Ale ja skończyłem. — Odwrócił się nagle w stronę Snape, ale nie mógł mu spojrzeć w oczy i spuścił wzrok. — Czy… czy on, w takim razie, mówił prawdę? — wyszeptał, patrząc na końce swoich butów i ręce zaczęły mu lekko drżeć, co nie uszło uwadze Snape’a.

— Kto?

Profesor stał nad Malfoyem, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

— Potter.

— Potter? — Nauczyciel zmrużył z zaskoczeniem oczy i lekki niepokój wypełnił jego ciało. — Co masz dokładnie na myśli?

— Kilka tygodni temu… powiedział mi, że… — Jego głos się załamał, a dłonie zacisnęły w pięści. — Czarny Pan traktuje tak samo swoich wrogów jak zwolenników. Że mój ojciec nieraz oberwał zaklęciem Crucio, że on… utrzymuje ich tylko przy życiu, jeśli mu są potrzebni.

Zaległa głucha cisza i jedynie Snape gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Stał tak przez chwilę wpatrzony w swojego wychowanka i czuł się bezsilny. Nie miał pojęcia, co mu odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak w ogóle o coś takiego zapyta, a tym bardziej był w szoku, że słowa Pottera tak bardzo wryły się w pamięć Dracona.

— Czy to prawda? — rozległ się ponownie ściszony i drżący głos.

Cisza.

— Dlaczego pan nic nie powie? Dlaczego nie zaprzeczy? — szept wypełniony był nadzieją i desperacją.

Mistrz Eliksirów wziął głęboki wdech i odparł spokojnym i zmęczonym, ale pewnym głosem.

— To prawda.

— Kłamie pan — odparł po chwili tym razem chłodnym głosem.

— Potter nie kłamał. Powiedział ci prawdę. Wystarczającym dowodem powinno być to, co się wydarzyło w nocy.

— Kłamiesz! — krzyknął z desperacją, podnosząc szare oczy na swojego profesora.

Miał bladą twarz, a w oczach była złość, nienawiść i ból. Po policzkach chłopaka spływały teraz pojedyncze łzy. Jednak mężczyzna zatopił swój lodowaty, czarny wzrok w szarych tęczówkach i jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Profesor jak zwykle zachował typowe dla siebie opanowanie i chłodny sposób bycia.

— Chcesz go chronić. Szlachetnego Harry’ego Pottera — odparł lodowato z ironią i jadem w głosie. Czuł się zawiedziony i rozczarowany, co spowodowało, że nie panował już nad swoimi emocjami. — Powinieneś być po stronie mojego ojca. Przyjaźniliście się. Nienawidzę cię…

Nie dokończył jednak, bo Mistrz Eliksirów szybkim i silnym ruchem ręki chwycił go za ramię i gwałtownie pchnął go na ścianę. Ściskając dość boleśnie jego ramię, spojrzał w przerażone teraz oczy chłopaka. Malfoy, aż syknął z bólu, ale nie był wstanie odwrócić wzroku od profesora. Po raz pierwszy widział go tak wściekłego, że zarazem przerażającego.

— Nigdy więcej nie waż się do mnie zwracać takim tonem — syknął jadowicie i mocniej zacisnął palce na ramieniu chłopaka, co spowodowało, że Malfoy zagryzł z desperacją zęby, aby nie krzyknąć z bólu. Nie był wstanie nic odpowiedzieć i jedynie Snape widział w jego szarych oczach przerażenie. — Jestem od ciebie starszy i nadal jestem twoim nauczycielem i opiekunem zarazem, więc żądam, abyś zwracał się do mnie z należytym szacunkiem. — Ściszył lodowaty, wyrzuty z uczuć głos do ostrego jak noże szeptu. — Czy to jasne?

Chłopak nadal się trzęsąc, skinął lekko głową.

— Doskonale — odparł lodowato, rozluźniając uścisk, ale nie ściągając ręki z ramienia. — Po pierwsze, co do Pottera i moich z nim powiązaniach, to nie powinno cię to interesować. Po drugie, to co powiedział ci Potter, jest prawdą czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Pogódź się z tym i dorośnij.

Odsunął się od chłopaka, puszczając jego ramię.

— To niemożliwe, niemożliwe … — wyszeptał. Teraz czuł jakby cały świat i wszystko, co go otaczało rozprysło się jak zwykła bańka mydlana, a on nagle uświadomił sobie, że to wszystko było jednym wielkim kłamstwem. — Ale ojciec… czystość krwi… wszystko to, co mi mówił, idee… — odparł, błagalnie patrząc w oczy Snape’a.

Starał się jeszcze desperacko ratować swój stary świat. Mistrz Eliksirów to wiedział i w tym momencie również zdawał sobie sprawę, że właśnie niszczy strzępy złudzeń, których chłopak usilnie stara się trzymać.

— Twój ojciec jest Śmierciożercą. Od wielu lat służył Czarnemu Panu. Dołączył do niego, jak skończył szkołę. Skusiły go jego wzniosłe idee i plany stworzenia innego, lepszego świata. Świata, który jak się okazało miał być jedynie utopią. Czarny Pan miał zupełnie inne plany, niż te, które głosił, aby zdobyć sobie zwolenników. Gdy przyjęli jego wizje, mrzonki i z czasem poznali jego cel, było już za późno na odwrót. Ci, którzy odchodzili ginęli. Większość już miała rodziny i strach przed jego gniewem powstrzymywał ich przed sprzeciwieniem się jego woli. Może zbyt pochopnie wyciągam wnioski, ale mam wrażenie, że Lucjusz nadal mu wierzy.

— Nie, to nie prawda. — Kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. — Pan nie ma o tym pojęcia, nie może pan wiedzieć.

Zirytowany i lekko już zdesperowany Snape, widząc, że jego słowa nie trafiają w żaden sposób do chłopaka, podszedł do niego i podciągnął lewy rękaw swojej szaty, gdzie na przedramieniu widniał Mroczny Znak.

Ślizgon doznawszy szoku, cofnął się o krok, wpadając na ścianę. Z przerażeniem patrzył na czarny jak smoła znak. W jego oczach było przerażenie i niedowierzanie. Profesor spuścił rękaw szaty i chwytając chłopaka za brodę podciągnął ją, aby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

— Sądzę, że to powinno ci wystarczyć jako dowód — odparł spokojnie.

— Pan jest Śmierciożercą… ale przecież jest pan nauczycielem. Hogwart… dyrektor…

— Tak. To moja przeszłość, a zarazem największy błąd życia.

— A dyrektor?

— Czy wie? Oczywiście.

Malfoy chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale Snape mu przerwał.

— Myślę, że na tym skończymy. Wiesz tyle, ile powinieneś. Teraz musisz sobie zadać jedno, istotne pytanie, które będzie miało wpływ na całe twoje życie. — Spojrzał na niego poważnie, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Zamierzasz podążyć śladem swojego ojca, Draco?

Snape z konsternacją zauważył, że chłopak najpierw zamarł, a następnie delikatnie się uśmiechnął na te słowa. Jednak był to nadal blady uśmiech.

— Potter zapytał mnie o to samo — odparł spokojnie i po tych słowach dostrzegł jawne zaskoczenie w oczach swojego nauczyciela.

— No cóż. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Czasami on jednak myśli. Rzadko, ale jednak.

Malfoy nic nie powiedział na to stwierdzenie. Jedynie wziął głębszy oddech i poczuł ulgę.

— Co do tego pytania, profesorze, to sądzę, że jest już za późno na tą decyzję — odparł spokojnie. — Zrobiłem, co zrobiłem i poniosę za to konsekwencje. Zostanę wyrzucony ze szkoły i pewnie wyląduje w Azkabanie. W konsekwencji pójdę w ślady ojca.

— Nie zostaniesz wyrzucony ze szkoły, ani nie zamkną cię w Azkabanie.

Teraz Malfoy wydawał się zszokowany i jego oczy zrobiły się idealnie okrągłe.

— Nie rozumiem, przecież…

— Potter nie złożył na ciebie doniesienia. Żaden uczeń poza Potterem i Granger nie wie o tym incydencie.

— Nie złożył zeznań? — Myśli mu wirowały w umyśle z zawrotną prędkością. — Dlaczego? Przecież próbowałem go zabić?!

— To nie mnie powinieneś zadać to pytanie, a raczej Potterowi. Odmówił nam jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień w związku ze swoją decyzją, więc nie jestem ci w stanie odpowiedzieć.

Chłopak jedynie stał i patrzył w oczy profesora, niedowierzając w słowa, które właśnie usłyszał. Nagle poczuł, że naprawdę żyje, że jest szczęśliwy. Świadomość, że może nadal uczyć się i że nie będzie musiał spędzić reszty życia w Azkabanie była niewiarygodna i zarazem cudowna. Z zamyślenia wyrwały go kolejne słowa Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Idź do siebie i odpocznij. Zastanów się nad tym pytaniem, bo masz jeszcze możliwość wyboru, co chcesz zrobić ze swoim życiem.

Chłopak chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale profesor przerwał mu.

— Nie musisz teraz odpowiadać. Przemyśl to i odpowiedź sobie.

Odwrócił się i skierował kroki w stronę biurka, za którym usiadł. Wyciągną różdżkę i mamrocząc coś pod nosem skierował ją na drzwi, które się otworzyły.

— Myślę, że skończyliśmy. Możesz odejść.

Wziął ponownie stertę pergaminów, aby dokończyć sprawdzanie. Chłopak stał jeszcze przez chwilę, ale widząc, że Snape nie ma ochoty na dalszą rozmowę zdecydował się wyjść.

— Dziękuję. Dobranoc.

Drzwi cicho się za nim zamknęły. Snape spojrzał na nie i westchnął wykończony. Machnął różdżką w stronę barku i po chwili na jego biurku wylądowała szklanka i butelka Whisky. Nawet nie miał siły pofatygować się samemu do barku. Nalał sobie pełną szklaneczkę i wyczarował trzy kostki lodu. Napił się łyk, czując, że po jego ciele rozlewa się przyjemne ciepło.

— To nie mi powinieneś podziękować — mruknął, opierając łokcie na blacie biurka i gapiąc się w klamkę.

— Świetnie sobie poradziłeś, Severusie.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i zobaczył, że z kominka wychodzi dyrektor. Stanął na moment i otrzepał długą szatę z pyłu, a następnie poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się lekko z nosa.

— Albus. Napijesz się ze mną?

— Wiesz, że nie pijam zbyt często alkoholu. Jednak myślę, że tym razem skuszę się na szklaneczkę. — Spojrzał na niego znad swoich okularów i usiadł w fotelu koło kominka. Snape wstał za biurka i podał dyrektorowi szklankę, którą wyczarował, a sam usiadł z drugą naprzeciwko niego. — Nie sądzisz, że jednak potraktowałeś go trochę zbyt surowo. Wydawał się przestraszony, gdy pokazałeś mu Znak.

— Podsłuchiwałeś? — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie Snape.

— No wiesz? — Stary czarodziej z miną winowajcy spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów. — Nie podsłuchiwałem, tylko słuchałem. W końcu tak rzadko zapalasz ogień w kominku, że ciekawość wzięła górę.

— Skąd ja to znam. — W jego oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie. — Dobrze, że uczniowie o tym nie wiedzą.

— Może nie powinienem, ale muszę kontrolować sytuację w zamku. To jedyny sposób, aby mieć ich na oku.

— Zwłaszcza niektórych. — Uniósł sugestywnie brew i na twarzy pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek.

— Strzał w dziesiątkę. — Przechylił szklaneczkę, wypijając trochę trunku. — Co sądzisz o Draco? — zmienił temat.

— Myślę, że teraz musimy poczekać. Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem, aby przemówić mu do rozsądku. Teraz musi sam dojść do własnych wniosków i zastanowić się, co zrobi ze swoim dalszym życiem. Muszę przyznać, że Potter ułatwił mi znacznie sprawę — zamyślił się chwilę. — A co do Pottera… rozmawiałeś z nim o tym wydarzeniu?

— Dlaczego miałbym? — odparł spokojnie dyrektor.

— Wygląda nienajlepiej. Wczoraj na zajęciach zupełnie nie uważał, za co jutro ma u mnie szlaban. Był nie obecny duchem i tak samo było na śniadaniu. Nie sądzisz, że ktoś powinien z nim porozmawiać?

— Dobrze wiesz, że jestem ostatnią osobą, której w tym momencie chciałby się zwierzyć. — Zmarszczył brwi i spochmurniał. — Już mi nie ufa, Severusie. Nie wierzyłem, że jest on w stanie zrozumieć pewne rzeczy i tu popełniłem błąd. Teraz muszę za swoje błędy płacić.

— Przesadzasz — prychnął z rozdrażnieniem Snape, odkładając szklankę na ławę. — Zrobiłeś to, co uważałeś za słuszne. Ten dzieciak powinien być ci wdzięczny.

— To raczej ja powinienem być mu wdzięczny, bo jest silniejszy ode mnie — zamyślił się.

Snape pokiwał tylko z niedowierzaniem głową, gdyż na ten temat miał zupełne inne zdanie niż dyrektor. Jednak wolał się nie wypowiadać. W końcu, Albus, odkąd ten dzieciak pojawił się w szkole, darzy go sympatią i traktuje jego wyskoki ulgowo.

— Mimo wszystko, uważam, że ktoś powinien z nim porozmawiać.

— Może masz rację.

W oczach Dumbledore’a dostrzegł nagle iskierki, które mu się nie spodobały, bo świadczyły o tym, że stary czarodziej na coś wpadł. Spojrzał na Snape’a i na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

— O nie. — Zaczął przecząco kręcić głową. — Nie patrz tak na mnie, Albus, nie zrobię tego. Za wiele ode mnie wymagasz. Poza tym, ten dzieciak mnie nienawidzi.

— Wiem, że poradzisz sobie z nim znakomicie. — Położył pustą szklaneczkę na ławie i wstał. Podszedł do kominka i wziął z dzbana trochę proszku Fiuu.

— Cholera, dlaczego Minerva nie może nim się zając? Jest z jej Domu. — Próbował się chwycić ostatniej deski ratunku, choć już wiedział, że tonie.

— Dobrze wiesz, że Minerva nie jest wtajemniczona we wszystko, co się wiąże z Harrym, więc nie ma na niego takiego wpływu jak ja czy… _ty_.

— Niby ja mam jakiś wpływ na tego bachora? — Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zdołowany równocześnie. — Chyba żartujesz?

— Z moich obliczeń wynika, że jako jedyny z nauczycieli spędzasz z nim najwięcej czasu… ponad programowego. — Uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Jasne — prychnął. — Nie zamierzam mówić czyja to zasługa.

— Jesteś nie sprawiedliwy, Severusie. Sam mi powiedziałeś, że zamierzasz nadal ciągnąć z nim lekcje Oklumencji i osiągnąłeś znakomite efekty. W dodatku, parę miesięcy temu postawiłeś mnie przed faktem dokonanym, co do zajęć z Czarnej Magii. Pomimo, że nie podobało mi się to i nadal nie pochwalam tych zajęć, jednak zaufałem twojej intuicji, która jak dotąd, mnie nie zawiodła.

Snape nic nie odpowiedział, bo słowa dyrektora były prawdą. Sam dobrowolnie zgodził się na te zajęcia ponad programowe na szóstym roku chłopaka. Jednak, co ma ten rok do ostatnich pięciu, w których był wręcz zmuszony do zajmowania się nim. O tych jakoś stary czarodziej zapomniał.

— W porządku. Pogadam z Twoim Złotym Chłopcem — odparł ironicznie. — Lecz nie obiecuje, że to nie pogłębi jego, a tym samym mojego stanu depresyjnego. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, Severusie.

Snape jedynie wywrócił oczami, a dyrektor znikł w kominku.

— Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, Severusie  — mruknął do siebie mężczyzna, celując różdżką w kominek i gasząc płomienie.

Nie lubił tego ciepłego tonu w głosie Albusa, bo doskonale wiedział, że nie jest wtedy stanie mu odmówić. Wprawdzie mógłby, ale pewnie wyrzuty sumienia dręczyłyby go do końca życia, jak nie dłużej. Dyrektor jako jedyny zaufał mu, gdy wszyscy inni się odwrócili i wolałby umrzeć niż zawieść jego zaufanie.

***

Kolejny dzień wcale nie okazał się lepszym od wczorajszego. Severus niespokojnie przemierzał swój gabinet tam i z powrotem, zerkając co chwilę na zegar. Była godzina za dziesięć dwudziesta. Czyli, że Potter miał się pojawić za dziesięć minut. Na kolacji wyglądał znowu na przygaszonego i zupełnie nic nie tknął. Oczywiście Snape zdawał sobie sprawę, że to mogło być wynikiem spotkania z Malfoyem. W końcu Draco uczestniczył już normalnie w zajęciach. Madam Pomfrey oświadczyła, że chłopakowi nic nie dolega i może wrócić do swoich zajęć. Oczywiście dyrektor nie wtajemniczył pielęgniarki w przyczynę utraty przytomności przez chłopaka. Malfoy na kolacji również nic nie zjadł, jedynie bawił się widelcem. Nawet nie spojrzał na stół Gryffindoru. Coraz bardziej irytowała go ta dwójka, bo nie wiedział, co może się po niej spodziewać. Sytuacja była nazbyt skomplikowana. Co do Pottera, to był pewny, no prawie, że ten nie rzuci na Ślizgona żadnego zaklęcia. Może jedynie w ewentualnej obronie. Co do Draco, to pomimo wczorajszej rozmowy, nie był pewny czy ten nie będzie chciał się zemścić na Gryfonie, albo przynajmniej uprzykrzyć mu życie. Chociaż na zajęciach eliksirów miał możliwość ich sobie dokładnie poobserwować i z zadowoleniem mógł stwierdzić, że kompletnie się do siebie nie odezwali. Draco nawet nie skomentował, gdy Potter schrzanił wykonywany przez siebie eliksir na złamania, co objawiło się w pojawieniu w klasie mgły z jego kociołka. Jednak chłopakowi udało się uratować nieszczęsny specyfik, ale tylko dzięki refleksowi panny Granger, która zgasiła płomienie pod kociołkiem, zapobiegając ewentualnej katastrofie, dość widowiskowego wybuchu. W konsekwencji Gryffindor stracił trzy punkty. Poza tym, Snape’a niepokoiło coś jeszcze. Dokładnie to, że dzieciak nie pojawił się na zajęciach z Czarnej Magii. Wprawdzie powinien być zadowolony, że nie musi uczyć go mrocznych sztuk, a tym samym oglądać go częściej niż musi, ale w tym przypadku, to było niepokojące. Dzisiaj również czekał na jego przyjście o osiemnastej, a on ponownie się nie pojawił.

— Wejść — odezwał się

— W końcu się zjawiłeś — mruknął niezadowolony i trochę rozdrażniony.

— Przecież się nie spóźniłem — warknął, patrząc na zegarek, na którym było dopiero za trzy dwudziesta.

— Potter, nie zwracaj się do mnie takim tonem. — Spojrzał na niego lodowato.

— Tak jest, profesorze — odrzekł sarkastycznie.

Nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale po prostu musiał się wyładować. Przypadkowe wpadnięcie na Malfoya w bibliotece i próba opanowania emocji z powodu tego niechcianego spotkania, utrudniała mu zapanowanie nad swoim językiem. Pech chciał, że osobą, na którą trafił, po tym nieszczęsnym spotkaniu, był właśnie Snape.

— I w ten sposób tracisz trzy punkty — odrzekł ironicznie nauczyciel, a widząc, że chłopka zamierza coś powiedzieć, dodał chłodno. — Radzę ci zachować dla siebie to, co właśnie zamierzałeś powiedzieć, bo w przeciwnym razie stracisz kolejne punkty.

Ta uwaga podziałała i chłopak zagryzł z irytacją zęby.

— Co mam robić? — odparł spokojnie i z rezygnacją.

— Tak już lepiej.

Snape machnął różdżką w stronę półek i uniosły się z nich brudne słoiki, w których profesor przetrzymywał składniki do swoich eliksirów. Były okropnie brudne i z niektórych wypływała obślizgła maź do konserwacji bardziej podatnych na zepsucie składników, do których w większości należały części zwierząt. Chłopak już wiedział, że nie ma żadnych szans, aby uporać się z tym w ciągu dwóch godzin szlabanu. Podszedł do biurka i położył na jego brzegu swoją różdżkę. W końcu w odrabianiu szlabanu nie będzie mu potrzebna. Skierował się w stronę kąta, gdzie już czekały na niego wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do mozolnej próby oczyszczenia słoi bez pomocy czarów.

— Masz dwie godziny czasu, aby chociaż połowę z nich oczyścić — odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów, siadając za biurkiem i biorąc do ręki stertę prac domowych czwartego roku, które musiał sprawdzić na jutro.

Harry zabrał się do czyszczenia słoi, a Snape z sprawdzanie testów. W ciszy, która panowała w pomieszczeniu, jedynie było słychać skrzypienie pióra poruszającego się szybko po pergaminach. Profesor tylko czasami coś mruczał do siebie z niezadowoloną miną, dopisując coś do każdej pracy czy źle napisanej odpowiedzi swój, jak zwykle wyczerpujący komentarz. Natomiast Gryfona całkowicie pochłonęła praca i już zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na profesora. Dlatego też nie zauważył, że nauczyciel przerwał pisanie i od kilku minut przyglądał mu się uważnie. 

— Musimy porozmawiać.

Ciszę przerwał chłodny i stanowczy głos.

Chłopak spojrzał zaskoczony na Snape’a i przerwał czyszczenie słoi.

— Porozmawiać? — Zamrugał ze zdziwieniem powiekami. — Niby o czym?

Snape wstał, obszedł biurko i oparł się o krawędź blatu. Bez słowa wskazał ręką na fotel stojący naprzeciwko niego. Harry chcąc, nie chcąc, wstał z podłogi odkładając słój i wytarł ręce w ręcznik. Usiadł w fotelu i wpatrzył się zaciekawionym wzrokiem w Mistrza Eliksirów, z którego twarzy jak zwykle nic nie potrafił wywnioskować.

— Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się nie składać oskarżenia przeciwko Malfoyowi?

No cóż, mógł się spodziewać, że Snape właśnie o to chce go zapytać. Problem był w tym, że o nie miał najmniejszej ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Sam nie wiedział czemu poczuł teraz złość i rozgoryczenie.

— Nie mam ochoty na ten temat rozmawiać — odparł chłodno.

— Może ty nie, ale ja mam — odrzekł lodowato. — Więc powiesz mi co chcę wiedzieć.

Harry wstał i skierował się w stronę słoi.

— Dokąd to? — warknął i chłopak zatrzymał się. — Mam szlaban i muszę dokończyć pracę — odparł zjadliwe.

Irytowało go to, że Snape jak zwykle jest w stosunku do niego niesprawiedliwy. Nie znosił tego, że ciągle mu coś kazał, zmuszał czy szantażował. Przecież gdyby przynajmniej raz, gdy coś od niego chce, powiedział to tonem mniej rozkazującym i złośliwym, to może ich rozmowa wyglądałaby nieco inaczej. Przez ostatnie miesiące miał wrażenie, że mogliby się jakoś dogadać, a może przynajmniej tolerować. Jednak po ostatnim incydencie z Malfoyem wyglądało na to, że to złudna nadzieja i Snape nigdy się nie zmieni. To trochę go zabolało, co jeszcze bardziej zezłościło chłopaka.

— Potter…

Lecz nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo chłopak gwałtownie się odwrócił w jego stronę.

— Chce pan wiedzieć, dlaczego? — Podszedł do lekko zaskoczonego profesora i spojrzał mu pewnie w oczy. — Więc powiem, panu! Nie chciałem, aby ten blond kretyn zmarnował sobie życie, a gdyby wyleciał ze szkoły, jestem na sto procent pewny, że jeżeli nie wylądowałby w Azkabanie, to stałby się kolejnym zwolennikiem Voldemorta i byłby na tyle tępy, aby dać sobie wypalić Mroczny Znak. A sam pan mówił, że wtedy nie ma odwrotu. Poza tym, on nie jest swoim ojcem i mam nadal głupią nadzieję, że nie podąży jego śladem. Jednak sądzę, że tego ostatniego nie jest pan w stanie zrozumieć! — odparł ironicznie i z jakimś dziwnym zawiedzeniem w głosie.

— Skończyłeś? — odrzekł spokojnym głosem, co sprawiło, że źrenice chłopaka rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Spodziewał się zupełnie innej reakcji ze strony nauczyciela. — Widzę, że tak. Więc skoro się wykrzyczałeś i wyżaliłeś, to możemy wrócić do rozmowy. Siadaj.

Chłopak był zaskoczony i zdezorientowany, zwłaszcza, że Snape nie podniósł na niego głosu. Zupełnie odruchowo usiadł z powrotem fotelu z jawnym zaciekawieniem. Profesor przysunął sobie fotel i również usiadł, przywołując lekkim skinieniem różdżki filiżankę z parującą kawą.

— Czego się napijesz? — spytał obojętnym głosem.

— Niczego. Dziękuję. — Spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

— Na pewno? Boisz się, że dodam Veritaserum?

— Kawy — odparł, siląc się na spokój po tej złośliwej uwadze. — Jeśli można.

Po chwili Harry trzymał w ręku filiżankę z gorącą cieczą.

— Skoro już się uspokoiłeś, to może mi powiesz, w czym tkwi problem?

— To znaczy?

— Z testu na eliksirach dostałeś Powyżej Oczekiwań, bo nie napisałeś nic na ostatnie pytanie. Gdy Panna Granger wyjaśniała je, ty zupełnie nie słuchałeś. Jednak tym razem nie wynikło to z twojej wrodzonej arogancji, czy nie słuchania tego, co się do ciebie mówi. Ty wyraźnie byłeś zdekoncentrowany. To samo było wczoraj na śniadaniu i dzisiejszego ranka, gdy dosłownie wpadłeś na mnie na korytarzu, za co straciłeś pięć punktów. — Spojrzał na niego przenikliwym i badawczym wzrokiem. Harry poczuł się trochę głupio i lekko się zarumienił, spuszczając głowę, aby ukryć oznaki zażenowania. — Nie wspomnę o tym zaklęciu wodnym, nad którym nie potrafiłeś zapanować w Klubie Pojedynków. Ćwiczyliśmy razem przed nim obronę i wykonywałeś je perfekcyjnie. Więc powiedz mi, co cię dekoncentruje? Wnioskuję, że powodem jest Malfoy.

— Czy nie sądzi pan, że taką rozmowę powinien uczeń przeprowadzać raczej ze swoim opiekunem?

 _Zabawne, to samo powiedziałem Albusowi wczoraj wieczorem._ Snape uśmiechnął się do siebie na tą myśl.

— Jestem tak samo twoim opiekunem, jak Profesor McGonagall i skoro ona z tobą nie rozmawiała, to ja to zrobię.

— Nie jestem pewny czy chciałbym przenieść się do Slytherinu — odparł prowokująco z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Nie przeginaj, Potter — odparł chłodno, unosząc prawą brew. Wolał nie myśleć, co by było, gdyby ten chłopak jakimś cudem trafił do jego Domu. Jego życie – Severusa Snape’a, byłoby piekłem. Oczywiście większym, niż już jest. — Więc jak? Martwisz się, że Draco może ponownie spróbować?

Chłopak napił się łyk gorącej kawy i oparł się o oparcie fotela, patrząc głęboko w czarne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów. Z jednej strony miał ochotę mu powiedzieć z drugiej się obawiał jego reakcji. Tego, że go wyśmieje. Mężczyzna jakby widząc, że chłopak ze sobą walczy, zdecydował się cierpliwie poczekać na jego ruch.

— To jest zbyt skomplikowane — westchnął w końcu.

— Powiedz, o co chodzi, a ja powiem ci czy jest to skomplikowane.

— Sądzę, że Voldemort wykorzystał Malfoya, bo potrafię blokować umysł i tylko w ten sposób mógł do mnie dotrzeć.

— Zgadza się. Zamknąłeś mu drogę do swojego umysłu, więc chciał ci o sobie przypomnieć.

— Wykorzystał ucznia i obawiam się czy nie zrobi tego ponownie. Nie chodzi mi o to czy mnie zabije, bo i tak to nie ma znaczenia. — Snape poczuł nieprzyjemny chłód. Z oczu tego chłopaka znikł cały blask i stały się przerażająco puste. — Nie chcę jednak, aby w razie podobnej sytuacji ktoś inny ucierpiał.

— Tak jak twoja przyjaciółka?

— Tak.

— Po pierwsze, nie waż się przed Czarnym Panem otwierać umysłu, bo w ten sposób okażesz swoją słabość. Po drugie, to było jedynie ostrzeżenie mające na celu ciebie zdekoncentrować i wzbudzić twoją niepewność. Musisz wiedzieć, że on nie popełnia dwa razy tego samego błędu. Po trzecie, on wie, że twoją słabą stroną są twoi przyjaciele i osoby ci bliskie. Nie ma sensu jednak się od nich odsuwać, bo jeżeli będzie chciał ich wykorzystać, aby dostać się do ciebie, to i tak to zrobi.

Harry teraz spojrzał zaskoczony na Snape’a, który tylko się uśmiechnął i to nie ironicznie czy złośliwie.

— Nie musisz się tak dziwić. Tego ostatniego nie musiałeś mi mówić, bo doskonale to widać w twoich oczach. Co do Malfoya, to już z nim rozmawiałem i ma sobie przemyśleć parę rzeczy. Nie sądzę, aby chciał jeszcze rzucać na kogokolwiek Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś ten skomplikowany problem wydał się już mniej skomplikowany?

Harry przytaknął i czując ogromną niczym nieskrywaną ulgę, uśmiechnął się lekko, a w jego oczach znowu pojawiły się ogniki tak dobrze znanej, Severusowi, determinacji.

— W takim razie wracaj do odrabiania szlabanu. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i Harry chcąc, nie chcąc, poczuł narastającą irytacje, którą zastąpiło po chwili rozbawienie. — Masz jeszcze półgodziny. — Zerknął na zegar wiszący nad kominkiem i wstał kierując się do swojego biurka, aby w końcu dokończyć sprawdzanie wypracowań. Chłopak odłożył pustą filiżankę, która znikła i również z westchnieniem skierował się w stronę nadal czekających słoi.

— Jeszcze jedno, Potter. — Profesor odezwał się lodowatym głosem zza biurka. — Jeszcze raz usłyszę, że jest ci obojętne, czy Czarny Pan cię zabije, to obiecuję ci, że wtedy wyręczę go i osobiście cię zamorduję. — Chłopak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. — Może dla ciebie twoje życie nie ma żadnej wartości, ale dla innych jednak ma. Więc nie bądź samolubny, Potter. Kończ z tymi słojami, bo nawet połowa nie jest wyczyszczona.

Po tych słowach, nie czekając już na odpowiedź chłopaka, zabrał się za sprawdzanie reszty prac. Harry natomiast usiadł z powrotem na podłodze i zabrał się za dokończenie przerwanej pracy. W głębi czuł się lepiej. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale faktem było, że wypełnił go spokój. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że potrzebował to z siebie wyrzucić, choć nie koniecznie w taki sposób, ani nie sądził, że osoba, której to powie będzie nikim innym, jak jego wrednym nauczycielem od eliksirów. Z tą dziwaczną myślą z zapałem zabrał się do czyszczenia słoi i tylko Snape od czasu do czasu, między sprawdzaniem domowych wypracowań, przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem. Intrygował go monolog chłopaka, który wręcz wykrzyczał mu w twarz. Było w nim tyle emocji. Złości, żalu, rozgoryczenia i zawiedzenia. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby te wszystkie uczucia dzieciak kierował do niego. Wprawdzie nie wypowiedział je bezpośrednio, ale w swój przewrotny i dziwny sposób były skierowane do jego osoby – Severusa Snape’a. Świadczyło o tym ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane przez chłopaka, które teraz dźwięczało mu głowie.

— Profesorze? — Niepewny głos wyrwał go z zadumy i Snape ku swojemu zdziwieniu stwierdził, że przygląda się chłopakowi od dłuższego czasu. — Coś się stało?

— Nie. Nic — odparł, lekko przecierając długimi, bladymi palcami skronie, a w jego głosie nie było ironii czy tak charakterystycznego mu chłodu. — Jestem po prostu zmęczony.

Kolejny szok. Snape się mu tłumaczy. Chłopak spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zaniepokojony i profesor pokojarzył fakty.

— Szlaban się skończył, Potter. Możesz odejść — odparł, tym razem chłodno.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na słoiki, które czyścił Potter. Wymamrotał jakieś dłuższe zaklęcie i wszystkie wyczyszczone uniosły się w powietrze, ustawiając się na półkach w kolejności od najmniejszego do największego. Pozostałe, które nie zdążył oczyścić, wylądowały w innej szafie. Z pewnością czekając na kolejnego, nieszczęsnego ucznia, któremu przyjdzie odrabiać szlaban u Mistrza Eliksirów. Harry wstał, podszedł do biurka, aby zabrać swoją różdżkę i pożegnawszy się wyszedł z gabinetu. Jednak przed zamknięciem drzwi spojrzał jeszcze raz na profesora, który chował stertę papierów do swojego biurka.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**_21\. WRZESZCZĄCA CHATA_ **

 

Po wczorajszej rozmowie ze Snape’em Harry czuł się znacznie lepiej. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ta rozmowa bardzo mu pomogła. W Wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu zebrało się już sporo uczniów. Harry mimowolnie spojrzał na stół Slytherinu, szukając wzrokiem Malfoya. Nadal czuł się niepewnie, ale rozmowa z opiekunem Domu Węża uspokoiła go nieznacznie. Blondyn jak zwykle siedział na swoim miejscu i tak jak wczoraj, grzebał jedynie w jedzeniu. Wydał się przygaszony i blady. Harry patrzył na niego przez chwilę i na moment szare oczy Ślizgona skrzyżowały się z zielonymi Gryfona. Jednak to Malfoy jako pierwszy spuścił wzrok i wziął sobie tosta, którego zaczął smarować dżemem.

— Harry, masz to wypracowanie na Zaklęcia?

Głos Rona przywołał go na ziemię.

— No. Wczoraj siedziałem w bibliotece, aby znaleźć coś na temat zaklęcia _Linum.*_

— Ja próbowałem trochę poćwiczyć jego rzucanie, ale szło mi to marnie — mruknął rozżalony rudzielec, szukając wzrokiem placków z jagodami.

— Bo jak zwykle wykonujesz niedbale ruchy ręką — odparła Hermiona z miną znawczyni. — Musisz się bardziej starać i robić to dokładnie.

Ron jedynie wywrócił oczami w akcie desperacji i rozgoryczenia.

— Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że już opanowałaś to zaklęcie? — mruknął, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

Nawet Harry spojrzał z zaciekawieniem, odkładając kielich z nektarem brzoskwiniowym na stół. On też go ćwiczył, ale udawało mu się co drugie rzucone zaklęcie, więc nie było jeszcze tak źle.

— Oczywiście, że potrafię je wykonać. — Zarumieniła się lekko, widząc zaskoczenie w dwóch parach oczu, które się w nią wpatrywały. — Jest bardzo proste — dodała znacznie ciszej, biorąc do ręki eklerka.

— Czy jest coś, czego nie potrafisz zrobić? — jęknął Ron.

Dziewczyna się zamyśliła i posłała im złośliwy uśmieszek.

— Odczytywać przyszłości.

Brunet uśmiechnął się, bo przypomniał mu się trzeci rok na wróżbiarstwie.

— Harry, patrz. Twoja sowa. — Wskazała ręką na śnieżnobiałego ptaka podchodzącego z gracją do lądowania. List, który miała w dziobku upuściła prosto w ręce chłopaka, a sama wylądowała koło Hermiony, która poczęstowała ją kawałkiem kruchego ciastka, które ptak tak lubił.

— Od kogo ten list? — zapytała, podając sowie trochę wody z kielicha.

— Od bliźniaków. — Uśmiechnął się podekscytowany.

— No to czytaj. — Nachylił się do niego zaciekawiony Ron.

Harry otworzył kopertę i rozwinął pergamin.

 

**_Cześć wam!_ **

_Jesteśmy przekonani, że w trójkę czytacie ten list. Mamy dla was dobre wieści. Udało nam się zdobyć informacje o tej dziewczynce. Jednak jest tego sporo i sądzę, że powinniśmy się spotkać w Hogsmeade. Najlepiej będzie, aby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział. Wiemy, że nie możecie wychodzić z zamku, ale sądzę, że sobie z tym poradzisz, Harry. Jest jeszcze coś, co chcemy ci powiedzieć. To bardzo ważne i nie na sowę. Spotkajmy się w tą sobotę, w nocy o pierwszej trzydzieści, koło Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Przyjdź sam, gdyż w okolicy kręcą się Śmierciożercy. Poza tym, no wiesz… pod „tym” samemu będzie ci się łatwiej poruszać i uciec w razie…_

— Czy oni zgłupieli! — warknął nagle Ron, przerywając Harry’emu odczytywanie listu. — Chcą abyś sam się włóczył w nocy po Hogsmeade? A jak przypadkowo wpadniesz na Śmierciożerców?

— Zamknij się, Ron, i nie przerywaj — warknęła Hermiona. — Mają rację. Sam sobie poradzi lepiej. Poza tym, peleryna już z trudem pomieści naszą trójkę.

Ron spojrzał na dziewczynę z niedowierzaniem. Jeszcze rok temu na pewno by wygłosiła kazanie, że to niebezpieczne i totalna głupota opuszczać zamek, zwłaszcza, że po okolicy kręcą się Śmierciożercy. Świat naprawdę stanął na głowie. Jednak w jednym musiał się z nią zgodzić. W pierwszej klasie jeszcze byli dziećmi i peleryna z łatwością okrywała ich. Teraz już są w szóstej klasie i ich wzrost utrudniał poruszanie się pod peleryną niewidką. W końcu nie mają już jedenastu lat, tylko po szesnaście. Za rok będą pełnoletni, no może on i Hermiona, bo Harry z powodu zaistniałych okoliczności już oficjalnie został uznany za pełnoprawnego członka społeczności czarodziejskiej.

— Ale Hermiono, jeżeli … — zaczął rudzielec, który w głębi też chciał się spotkać z braćmi.

— Mi też się to nie podoba, ale nie mamy innego wyjścia. Harry, czytaj dalej.

Chłopak wrócił z powrotem wzrokiem do czytanego tekstu.

_… i uciec w razie zagrożenia. Pewnie Ron się sprzeciwia temu pomysłowi, ale mam nadzieję, że mu przemówicie do rozumu. Tak będzie lepiej i bezpiecznej dla wszystkich. No i ktoś musi kryć Harry’ego podczas jego nieobecności. Jeżeli się zgadzacie, potwierdźcie na odwrocie listu._

**_Pozdrawiamy,_ **

_Fred i George_

— No i to byłoby na tyle — odparł Harry. — Herm, pożycz mi pióro.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła z torby na książki kałamarz i gęsie pióro.

— Zamierzasz iść? — odparł niezadowolony rudzielec, którego słowa braci trochę dotknęły.

— Tak. Nie mam wyjścia. Poza tym, mają rację — odparł, gdy nakreślił już odpowiedź na odwrocie pergaminu. — Tak będzie bezpieczniej i w razie czego, będziecie mogli powiadomić Dumbledore’a. Mam nadzieję, że jednak do tego nie dojdzie — dodał, widząc przestraszoną minę dziewczyny.

Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co mógłby zrobić dyrektor, gdyby się dowiedział o tej eskapadzie. Przyłapanie groziło wyleceniem ze szkoły, a Harry bardzo się tego bał. Hogwart był jego domem, jego prawdziwym domem i jedynym jaki miał.

— Jestem ciekawy, co chcą ci takiego powiedzieć — westchnął Ron, opierając łokcie na blacie stołu.

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale skoro to nie jest rozmowa na list, to musi to być coś ważnego — zamyślił się chwilę. — Listy Freda i George’a nigdy nie były takie poważne. To trochę dziwne.

Złożył pergamin i włożył go do koperty, ponownie ją zaklejając. Podał kopertę sówce, która chwyciwszy ją rozłożyła skrzydła i wyfrunęła z Wielkiej Sali.

— Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego — wyszeptała Hermiona, patrząc za oddalającym się ptakiem.

— Ruszcie się w końcu, bo spóźnimy się na zaklęcia. Nie dość, że Flitwick odbierze mi punkty za brak wypracowania, to jeszcze dostanę szlaban za spóźnienie — jęknął zrozpaczony Ron.

— Mówiłeś mi wczoraj, że masz to wypracowanie. — Spojrzała na niego wściekła.

— Tak mówiłem, ale… nie chciało mi się go już pisać — mruknął zrezygnowany. — Mam tylko jedną rolkę.

— Trzeba było powiedzieć, to dałabym ci go odpisać durniu!

— Herm, proszę nie dołuj mnie jeszcze ty — jęknął, wstając od stołu i wkładając do kieszeni kilka cukierków o smaku owocowym.

— Powinieneś bardziej się przyłożyć do nauki. Jesteśmy już na Owutemach. Od naszych ocen, będzie zależeć nasza przyszłość.

Ron zrobił zbolałą minę, a Harry wywrócił oczami, gdyż obecnie słowo „przyszłość” w jego słowniku nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Gdyż równie dobrze mogło oznaczać jedynie jutrzejszy dzień. Życie ze świadomością, że w każdej chwili można umrzeć, sprawia, że człowiekowi jest naprawdę wszystko jedno. On się właśnie tak czuł. Najdziwniejsze jednak było to, że się z tym pogodził. Zaakceptował fakt, że śmierć cały czas nad nim wisi. Najpierw się jej bał, ale z czasem nauczył się z nią żyć. Ona była jego nieodłączną towarzyszką. Ta akceptacja nieuniknionego dała mu spokój umysłu i ducha.

— Patrz jak chodzisz, Potter!

Zderzenie z czyimś wielkim i tłustym cielskiem sprowadziło go gwałtownie na ziemię. Zamyślił się i nie zwrócił uwagi, że kogoś trącił, choć z drugiej strony miał wrażenie, że było zupełnie odwrotnie. Harry spojrzał na chłopaka i ku jego obrzydzeniu był to Goyle. Skretyniały goryl Malfoya, o wątpliwej inteligencji.

— Przepraszam — odparł chłodno.

Skoro już to była jego wina, że na niego wpadł, to mimo, że Goyle był dupkiem, to wypadało go przeprosić. Cóż, odruch bezwarunkowy, chociaż niektórzy wydawałoby się, że czegoś takiego nie mają. Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Zwłaszcza Ron, który uważał, że nawet jeżeli to była wina Harry’ego to ten Ślizgon nie zasługiwał na słowo „przepraszam”.

— Że co? — Na chwilę stracił głos. — Ty… Wielki Harry Potter mnie przeprasza — odparł sarkastycznie.

Ron zaczynał tracić cierpliwość i jego oczy zalśniły złowieszczo i dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękaw szaty. Natomiast Harry był nadal opanowany.

— Ach, wybacz — odpowiedział teraz ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem brunet, który nie mógł sobie odpuścić kąśliwego komentarza na uwagę Ślizgona. — Przecież twój mózg nie potrafi zarejestrować tego słowa. To by go przeciążyło i mógłby zostać nieodwracalnie uszkodzony. To znaczy, to coś, co go przypomina — poprawił się szybko. W tym momencie Goyle zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i zacisnął pieści ze złości. — A do twojej wiadomości, skoro już to ja wpadłem na ciebie, to zwykła kultura wymaga, aby _przeprosić,_ nawet osobę o twoim pokroju. Czyli nawet takiego dupka, jakim _Ty_ jesteś. Ale ja nie powinienem cię uczyć dobrych manier, bo przecież wywodzisz się z _Arystokratycznej Rodziny Czystej Krwi_ i takie rzeczy powinieneś wiedzieć. — Nuta powagi i rozbawienia wkradła się do jego wypowiedzi. O mało się nie roześmiał, gdy zobaczył zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy Goyle’a, który starał się prawdopodobnie przeanalizować to, co właśnie usłyszał. Hermiona zachichotała cicho, a Ron nie mógł ukryć zadowolonego uśmiechu.

— Pożałujesz tej zniewagi… — krzyknął wściekły chłopak i już miał wyciągnąć różdżkę, ale powstrzymał go znajomy głos.

— Goyle! — warknął lodowato.

Gryfoni się odwrócili. Za nimi stał Malfoy. Hermiona trochę się przestraszyła. Od tamtego wypadku unikała chłopaka jak tylko mogła. Bała się go i choć zgadzała się z przyjacielem, żeby nie zgłaszać tego incydentu do Ministerstwa Magii, to mimo wszystko czuła się niepewnie, kiedy pojawiał się w zasięgu jej wzroku. Harry natomiast wpatrzył się pewnie w szare oczy Ślizgona i z zaciekawieniem.

— Czego chcesz, Malfoy? — syknął Ron.

W ręce ściskał różdżkę, aby w razie potrzeby jej użyć.

— Ron — syknął Harry, który nie miał ochoty na bójkę, a na to się zanosiło.

— Właśnie, Weasley, nie twój zasrany interes. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie Goyle, podchodząc do rudzielca, w którym właśnie burzyła się krew, a oczy wypełniły się wściekłością.

— Jak śmiesz...

— Ron! — Tym razem warknął i chwycił za jego rękę, powstrzymując go od wyciagnięcia różdżki. — Nie warto — dodał, aby uspokoić przyjaciela.

— Goyle, Crabbe, idziemy — odparł chłodno blondyn, wymijając Pottera i Granger.

Hermiona spojrzała lekko zaskoczona na Malfoya, ale ten nawet nie zaszczycił jej spojrzeniem.

— Ale Draco...

— Chyba się jasno wyraziłem... głąbie — syknął mu lekko koło ucha. — Nie zamierzam się powtarzać!

Goyle spojrzał na Malfoya lekko przestraszony. Czuł respekt przed swoim kolegą i wolał mu się nie sprzeciwiać.

W tym momencie trójka Gryfonów patrzyła na nich zszokowana zachowaniem Malfoya. Zwłaszcza Ron, który doskonale wiedział, że ten arystokratyczny kretyn nie przepuściłby żadnej okazji, aby ich upokorzyć czy ośmieszyć. Jedynie Hermiona i Harry mieli jakieś domysły dotyczące przyczyny jego zachowania. Crabbe i Goyle niechętnie podążyli do klasy za Malfofy’em, obrzucając jeszcze trochę zaskoczonych Gryfonów spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy.

— Co z nim nie tak? — zapytał wyraźnie zdezorientowany Ron, który jako jedyny nie wiedział nic o wydarzeniach sprzed kilku dni.

— Nie mam pojęcia. — Wzruszył ramionami Harry. — Może w końcu zmądrzał — dodał po chwili, wchodząc do klasy.

— Och, nie bądź śmieszny — prychnął sarkastycznie rudzielec. — On? Nigdy się nie zmieni. Zawsze będzie cholernym draniem — dodał z nienawiścią.

Harry jedynie westchnął i usiadł na swoim miejscu w ławce. Wpatrzył się w blondyna siedzącego dwie ławki dalej, zastanawiając się czy to tylko chwilowa zmiana w postawie chłopaka. Czy może jest szansa, aby ich stosunki stały się bardziej… ludzkie. Czyżby rozmowa ze Snape’em tak na niego podziałała? Czy to znaczy, że ten kretyn da im w końcu spokój? Harry zamyślił się, nie spuszczając wzroku z blondyna. Może to tylko jakaś gra? Chwilowy szok i strach przed wyrzuceniem z Hogwartu. Jednak z drugiej strony, Malfoy ostatnio wydawał się bardziej spokojny, wyciszony i jakiś przygnębiony. Chociaż gdy ich wzrok się spotykał, nadal w jego szarych oczach widział nienawiść. Jednak takie zachowanie Ślizgona Harry’emu odpowiadało, bo czuł się znacznie spokojniejszy. Dużo bardziej podejrzane byłby, gdyby chłopak zmienił się całkowicie. Może Snape miał rację, że Voldemort nie popełnia dwa razy tego samego błędu. Odetchnął z ulgą, patrząc na Hermionę, która wydawał mu się bardziej odprężona i już nie tak spięta. Domyślał się, że dziewczyna o tym samym myśli co on, bo też utkwiła wzrok w Ślizgonie. Zaciekawiony wzrok. Natomiast Ron był raczej podejrzliwy i zdezorientowany. W końcu o niczym nie wiedział. Nawet nie zdziwiły Herry’ego przekleństwa, które chłopak mamrotał pod nosem.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał Flitwick.

— Na ostatnich zajęciach przerabialiśmy większość zaklęć związanych z magicznymi więzami, linami, pętlami i sznurami. Począwszy od tych najprostszych do tych bardziej skomplikowanych jak pętle, a raczej więzy o właściwościach antydeportacyjnych, których teorie poznaliście już teraz, a praktyką zajmiemy się dopiero na waszym siódmym roku. Pod koniec lekcji zrobimy sobie test z tych wiadomości.

Na sali rozległy się ciche pomruki niezadowolenia, chociaż większość zdawała sobie sprawę, że profesor zawsze po skończonym dziale robił im sprawdzian z wiadomości, więc ten test nie był zbyt dużym zaskoczeniem.

— Zanim jednak będziecie go pisać, zrobimy małe wprowadzenie do kolejnego tematu, który dotyczy wszelkiego rodzaju Zaklęć Rozpraszających. Czy może ktoś wie, jakie Zaklęcia nazywamy Rozpraszającymi?

Profesor rozejrzał się po Sali.

— Tak, panno Granger?

Hermiona wstała ze swojego miejsca i zaczęła płynnie recytować dość długą regułkę.

— Zaklęcia Rozpraszające zwane inaczej Zaklęciami Dezaktywującymi, umożliwiają rzucającemu zmianę właściwości wcześniejszego rzuconego Zaklęcia Stałego czy...    

Harry wyłączył się na chwilę. Jego myśli znowu wypełniła obawa związana ze spotkaniem braci Rona. Nie podobało mu się to. Tym bardziej zastanawiało go co też chcą mu przekazać, co może być tak ważnego, że nalegają na spotkanie.

— Bardzo dobrze, panno Granger. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru — odparła. — A teraz wyciągnijcie coś do pisania.

Hermiona usiadła. Nikt zbytnio się tym nie zdziwił, że jak zwykle to ona będzie znała odpowiedź na pytanie nauczyciela. W końcu większość zdążyła już ją poznać przez pięć lat wspólnej nauki. Szczególnie Gryfoni i Ślizgoni szóstego roku. Harry westchnął i zabrał się za notowanie tego, co profesor zaczął im wykładać.

— Ten test nie był taki trudny — odparł Harry, wychodząc z klasy po skończonych zajęciach.

Był zadowolony, bo na dwadzieścia możliwych punktów był pewny, że otrzyma przynajmniej siedemnaście. Co dawało mu ocenę Powyżej Oczekiwań.

— Ja na cztery pytania nie odpowiedziałem, a reszta poszła mi tak średnio, więc liczę na Zadowalający. Przynajmniej nie będę musiał pisać poprawkowego.

— Ty powinieneś się martwić tym szlabanem z Filche’em. — Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. — Jak mogłeś nie napisać tej pracy domowej. Dziś wieczorem mieliśmy iść do Hagrida i nici z planów, bo ty dzisiejszy wieczór spędzisz na sprzątaniu Komnaty Pamięci albo szorując podłogi w zamku. Osobiście stawiam na podłogi, bo twoja siostra miała wczoraj szlaban, który spędziła na czyszczeniu trofeów.

— Och, Herm, nie zaczynaj znowu — jęknął rudzielec. — Jakoś przeżyję ten szlaban, a do Hagrida przecież możecie iść sami. Ja go widuję na każdych zajęciach. Dobrze, że Flitwick nie odebrał nam żadnych punktów. Nadal jesteśmy o jakieś siedemdziesiąt punktów za Slytherinem.

— No cóż, do Hagrida możemy pójść w niedzielę wieczorem, _razem_ — odparła stanowczo Hermiona. — A co do punktów, to na ostatnich zajęciach z eliksirów Snape odebrał Gryffindorowi dwadzieścia, bo Seamus chciał pomóc Lavender — odparła z niesmakiem, zmieniając temat.

— Ale czemu aż tyle? — zapytał zaskoczony Ron.

— Pięć za udzielanie pomocy, a piętnaście za to, że Seamus pomylił korzeń Widłaka Złocistego z korzeniem Krwawnika. W konsekwencji, jego pomoc spowodowała wybuch eliksiru. Zastanawia mnie jednak, jak można pomylić te dwa korzenie. Przecież to zupełnie różne rośliny — odparła z niedowierzaniem.

— No cóż, Herm. Miłość zaślepia — zachichotał brunet.

— Miłość?

Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

— To nie wiedziałeś? — mruknęła niechętnie.

— Seamus zabujał się w niej — odparł wesoło Harry.

— I to ze wzajemnością — dodała. — Tylko, że ten kretyn nie może zebrać się na odwagę i jej tego powiedzieć. Są żałośni.

Ron spojrzał na nich zaskoczony i pokręcił z politowaniem głową.

— Jest jedenasta — mruknął, patrząc na zegarek. — Mamy godzinę czasu zanim zaczną się zajęcia z Prawa Czarodziejskiego.

— Całe szczęście, że nie są takie nudne, jak myślałem na początku. Przynajmniej na nich nie przysypiam, jak na Historii Magii.

— Jak dla mnie, Harry, to nie ma różnicy.

— Akurat Ty powinieneś podchodzić do tych zajęć wyjątkowo poważnie — zganiła go Hermiona. — W końcu chcesz pracować w Ministerstwie Magii.

— Łatwo ci mówić, bo kończycie je w tym roku, a ja będę musiał chodzić na nie jeszcze w przyszłym.

— Dobra, dajcie spokój — przerwał temat Harry. — Chodźmy teraz do biblioteki, a po zajęciach z Prawa wyślemy list do Hagrida, że nici z dzisiejszej herbaty.

— W porządku — odparli.

Następnie cała trójka ruszyła w stronę biblioteki. Nie zauważyli, że od jakiegoś czasu obserwował ich wysoki blondyn ze Slytherinu.

***

Sobota przeszła bardzo szybko, a wieczór jeszcze szybciej. Na zegarze w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów wybiła już godzina dwunasta.

— Na pewno chcesz iść sam?

— Ron, już mówiłem, że tak będzie lepiej i bezpieczniej. Nie ma sensu abyśmy wszyscy wychodzili.

— No dobra, stary, ale uważaj na siebie — mruknął.

— Nie dramatyzuj, Ron. — Hermiona wywróciła oczami podając brunetowi pelerynę.

— Och, dajcie spokój, będzie dobrze — mruknął rozdrażniony brunet. — W razie czego, nie macie o niczym pojęcia.

Harry założył na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i wziął ze sobą mapę Huncwotów, aby przez przypadek nie wpaść na żadnego nauczyciela patrolującego korytarze. Wyszedł przez otwór w ścianie i pomału kierował się w stronę posągu jednookiej wiedźmy, przez który miał zamiar się wymknąć do Hogsmeade. Korytarze były puste i tylko raz wpadł na kotkę Filcha. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że kotka go wyczuła, ale ta tylko stanęła na chwilę, patrząc się w jego stronę i skręciła po chwili w innym kierunku. Odetchnął z ulgą i podszedł do posągu. Sprawdził jeszcze raz mapę, czy nie ma żadnego nauczyciela w pobliżu i dotknął posągu różdżką.

— _Dissendium_ — wyszeptał.

Kamienna postać drgnęła i odsunęła się, ukazując tajemne przejście. Harry uśmiechnął się, bo znaczyło to, że korytarz jest nadal otwarty i może spokojnie nim przedostać się do wioski. To ułatwiało sprawę, bo nie będzie musiał wymykać się przez główne wejście. Wszedł do korytarza i posąg się zanim zasunął.

— _Koniec psot._ — Wskazał różdżką na pergamin i mapa znikła.

Teraz miał już wolną drogę i mógł spokojnie kierować się do wyjścia.

Noc była wyjątkowo mroźna i prószył drobny śnieg. W końcu według kalendarza, to dopiero środek zimy, dwudziesty styczeń. Księżyc, który tego dnia świecił na niebie w fazie nowiu, sprawiał, że noc stała się ciemniejsza niż zazwyczaj. Nawet gwiazd nie było widać. Ciemne, śniegowe chmury je zasłoniły, a jedynym źródłem światła były latarnie umieszczone wzdłuż ulic. Harry stał koło Wrzeszczącej Chaty, czekając na bliźniaków i coraz bardziej odczuwał przejmujący chłód. Każdy, kto nie znał tajemnicy o tym miejscu, z pewnością nie zbliżyłby się do niego. Właśnie, dlatego wiedział, że to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na takie spotkanie. Spoglądał na niebo zastanawiając się, czy aby dobrze zrobił, wymykając się z ciepłego i przytulnego zamku. Nie, raczej zdawał sobie sprawę, że zrobił źle i może za to wylecieć ze szkoły. Jednak niepoprawna ciekawość zwyciężyła w nim. Zresztą jak zawsze. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie wpakuje się w jakieś kłopoty z powodu tej eskapady i że informacje, które zamierzają dostarczyć mu Weaslay’owie okażą się warte stania na tym piekielnym mrozie i narażania się dyrektorowi. Nie mówiąc o tym, że w drodze na umówione miejsce natknął się na dwóch czarodziejów w długich płaszczach. Mieli kaptury na głowach i nie dostrzegł ich twarzy. Po sylwetce mógł jednak stwierdzić, że jednym z nich była kobieta. Wolał się jednak nie zastanawiać, kim mogą być, aby nie wplatać się kłopoty. Równie dobrze mogli okazać się Śmercożercami, a on nie miał ochoty pakować się w kłopoty, zwłaszcza, że samu mógłby sobie nie poradzić ze starszymi i bardziej doświadczonymi czarodziejami. Bo niby jak miał ich zatrzymać. Przecież nie użyje niewybaczalnego, a zwykłe zaklęcia obronne mogą się okazać nie skuteczne w walce w pojedynkę. Na szczęście obyło się bez komplikacji i dotarł bezpiecznie na umówione miejsce. Teraz czekał na bliźniaków mając nadzieję, że się szybko zjawią, bo w przeciwnym razie nabawi się grypy, albo zamieni się w sopel lodu.

W pewnej chwili usłyszał dwa dźwięki aportacji i dwa metry koło niego pojawiło się dwóch wysokich, ubranych w szare, długie płaszcze chłopaków. Szyje mieli obwiązane szczelnie czerwonymi w czarną kratę szalikami, a z pod granatowych czapek nasuniętych prawie na oczy wychodziła im rudawa czupryna.

— Nareszcie. Już myślałem, że zamarznę tu na śmierć — szepnął Harry, ściągając pelerynę niewidkę.

Dwójka Weasley’ów spojrzała na niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Sorry za spóźnienie, Harry — odparł Fred, podając mu rękę na powitanie.

— Wynikły małe komplikacje — dodał George również ściskając mu rękę. — Może wejdźmy ośrodka, bo pogoda jest naprawdę paskudna.

Harry przytaknął i po rozejrzeniu się, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu przemknęli się przez ogrodzenie do rozwalającego się domu.  

— _Alohamora_ —szepnął Fred, wskazując swoją różdżką na zamek.

Drzwi ze skrzypnięciem się otworzyły i cała trójka weszła do środka. Od jego ostatniej wizyty w tym miejscu, wewnątrz nic się nie zmieniło. Harry mimowolnie przypomniał sobie trzeci rok nauki w Hogwarcie, kiedy to z Ronem i Hermioną uratowali od Azkabanu Syriusza i tęsknota wypełniła jego serce na to wspomnienie. Odegnał jednak od siebie te niespokojne i smutne myśli. Otrzepał swój płaszcz ze śniegu i powiesił pelerynę niewidkę na oparciu krzesła.

— Usiądźmy przy stole — zaproponował Fred, rozglądając się za jeszcze dwoma krzesłami. Meble były połamane i nie nadające się do użytku, ale po chwili znalazło się jeszcze jedno krzesło, wprawdzie bez oparcia, ale przynajmniej można było na nim usiąść. Natomiast George znalazł skrzynie, która doskonale zastąpiła mu krzesło. Harry postawił na stole świecznik z trzema już dopalonymi świecami, który znalazł w rozwalającej się szafie i zaklęciem zapalił je, aby rozjaśnić trochę pomieszczenie. Na niewiele się to zdało, ale przynajmniej światło z świec było na tyle jasne, że nie potykali się o kawałki drewna rozrzucone na podłodze. Fred w między czasie pozasuwał szczelnie zasłony w oknach, albo przynajmniej to czym były kiedyś, bo obecnie przypominały kawałki postrzępionego materiału, w niektórych miejscach podpalonego lub wytartego.

— A więc, to są te dokumenty. To jest wszystko, co zdołaliśmy znaleźć na temat tej dziewczynki — odparł Georgie, wyciągając z kieszeni płaszcza dość gruby plik spiętych ze sobą pergaminów i kładąc je na stole przed Harrym.

— Aż tyle? — zdumiał się chłopak, przeglądając pergaminy. — Nie mówcie, że wynieśliście je z ministerstwa? Jak się o tym dowiedzą, to będziecie mieć poważne kłopoty – odparł, patrząc na nich ze strachem. — Wasz ojciec was zabije.

— Spokojna głowa. — Uśmiechnął się Fred z chytrym uśmieszkiem. — Oryginały nadal leżą bezpieczne w Ministerstwie Magii.

— To są kopie — dodał dumnie George. — Skorzystaliśmy z naszego ostatniego wynalazku. Samo Kopiujących Pergaminów — odparł dumnie.

— Obecnie, gdybyśmy chcieli wynieść jakiś dokumenty z ministerstwa, to byłoby niemożliwe. Wszystkie z oznaczeniem ściśle tajne są obłożone zaklęciami ochronnymi uniemożliwiającymi ich wykradnięcie. Jedynie odpowiednie zezwolenie ministra, pozwala na wyniesienie ich poza mury ministerstwa.

— Jesteście niesamowici. — Uśmiechnął się Harry.

— Wiemy — odparli, równocześnie szczerząc się w szerokim uśmiechu.

— A tak poza tym, po co wam informacje o tej dziewczynie? — Fred spojrzał na niego z nieukrywana ciekawością.

— To jakaś twoja krewna? — dodał Georgie równie zaciekawiony. — Może ujawnisz nam rąbek tajemniczy. — Spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

— Chciałbym wam powiedzieć, ale nie mogę. Przynajmniej nie teraz. W każdym razie, ona nie jest moją krewną —  dodał, widząc ich strapione miny.

— W porządku, nie będziemy naciskać. Tylko nie pakujcie się w kłopoty — odparł z pełną i udawaną powagą Fred.

— I kto to mówi. — Brunet wywrócił oczami z lekkim uśmiechem. — To kłopoty nas szukają, a nie my ich.

Fred i Georgie wybuchli śmiechem i Harry się do nich dołączył. Brakowało mu bliźniaków. Bez nich Hogwart nie był już taki jak dawniej. Nadal byli sobą, choć nie mógł nie zauważyć, że stali się doroślejsi i bardziej poważni. Zmienili się. Ale od ostatniego roku wiele osób się zmieniło. Zbyt wiele wszyscy przeszli, aby nadal pozostać sobą. Oficjalne pojawienie się Voldemorta wywróciło wszystko do góry nogami. Wcześniej walka z tym czarodziejem odbywała się między nim a Harrym. Większość społeczeństwa czarodziejskiego żyła w błogiej nieświadomości, że ten mroczny czarodziej nadal żyje. Jednak pod koniec piątego roku, oficjalnie rozpoczęła się wojna między jasną a ciemna stroną mocy.

— Dlaczego nie przysłaliście tego sowią pocztą? — zapytał Harry, składając pergaminy i wkładając je do dużej, szarej koperty.

— Mieliśmy taki zamiar, ale znaleźliśmy jeszcze coś… co lepiej, aby nie wpadło w niepowołane ręce — odparł niepewnie George.

— Mianowicie? — Spojrzał na nich zaskoczony, widząc, że na ich twarzach pojawiło się zakłopotanie.

— Bo, widzisz… gdy szukaliśmy akt tej dziewczyny, natrafiliśmy na dwa pergaminy dotyczące…

— Twojej matki — dokończył za brata Fred.

— Mojej matki? — odparł zaskoczony i spojrzał na nich wyczekująco.

— Tak. — Fred wyciągnął dwa zwinięte pergaminy i wręczył je Harry’emu. — O ile się nie mylę, ten pierwszy to akt… zgonu, a ten drugi wygląda mi na zeznanie, a raczej to dokumentacja z przesłuchania pod wpływem Veritaserum.

— Przesłuchania? A dlaczego moja matka miałaby być przesłuchiwana i to pod działaniem eliksiru prawdy? — odparł, przeglądając pergamin. — To zupełnie bez sensu.

— My też nie wiemy — odparli równocześnie, wzruszając ramionami.

— To bardzo dziwne — zaczął Fred. — Właśnie dlatego, chcieliśmy się z tobą spotkać osobiście. Te dokumenty były oznaczone pieczęcią ściśle tajne. Widocznie się zapodziały między innymi aktami po ostatnich wydarzeniach w ministerstwie. Obecnie u nich jest ogromny bałagan, bo urzędnicy wyciągają stare akta i sprawy związane z przeszłą działalnością Sam Wiesz Kogo. Niektóre bardzo wysoko ustawione osoby w ministerstwie mają pokaźnych rozmiarów teczki.

— Chodzi o to, że z powodu schwytania Śmierciożerców, urzędnicy muszą na nowo odświeżać ich sprawy sprzed lat — dodał George.

— No tak, ale co to ma wspólnego z moją matką? No i chyba to tylko fragment tego zeznania?

— Zgadza się — przytaknął George. — Nie było więcej. Widocznie te dwa pergaminy się wmieszały w inne dokumenty. Chcieliśmy dotrzeć do reszty, ale ojciec nas przyłapał. Mieliśmy szczęście że był tak zabiegany, że nie połapał się co robimy i udało nam uniknąć kłopotów.

— No cóż, przejrzę to na spokojnie, bo przy tym świetle i tak nie jestem w stanie nic przeczytać.

— Jest tam sporo dziwnych pytań, a większość dotyczy Sam Wiesz Kogo — odparł Fred, podpierając się łokciami o stół.

— Moja matka jak i ojciec należeli do Zakonu Feniksa.

— No właśnie i dlatego to jest dziwne — dodał.

— Przeczytam to na spokojnie jak będę już w Hogwarcie. Jak nie chcę mieć kłopotów, to muszę wracać do szkoły.

Bliźniacy skinęli głowami i uśmiechnęli się do niego.

— Jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc — odparł, wstając od stołu i wkładając dwa pozostałe pergaminy do koperty.

— Zawsze do usług. — Uśmiechnął się George. — Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował to mów.

Harry przytaknął.

— Zaczekaj — odezwał się Fred, wyciągając różdżkę i kierując ją na kopertę, którą Harry chciał schować do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. — _Incognito.*_ — Koperta rozpłynęła się, ale Harry mimo to czuł, że nadal trzyma ją w ręce. — Tak na wszelki wypadek. — Uśmiechnął się. — Wypowiedź zaklęcie _Appare*_. I dokumenty znowu staną się widoczne.

— Odprowadzilibyśmy cię, ale masz pelerynę niewidkę, więc to nie będzie konieczne. — George puścił oczko do Harry’ego, który zrobił oburzoną minę i po chwili się roześmiał.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem. Poradzę sobie. To wy raczej zmiatajcie, bo jak pani Weasley się dowie o waszej nocnej eskapadzie, to nie chciałbym być w waszej skórze.

— Masz rację — jąknął George. — Od tego wypadku z Charlie’em nasza matka jest przewrażliwiona, a to że jesteśmy członkami Zakonu Feniksa jeszcze bardziej pogarsza sytuację.

— A co u Charlie’ego? — odparł Harry, zapinając płaszcz i poprawiając szalik.

— W porządku — odparł Fred. — Nadal pomaga Zakonowi. Tydzień temu dostał list z Rumuni, bo mają jakieś problemy z Krzykaczem Ognistym. To ponoć jakiś rzadki okaz smoka. Wyjechał, aby sprawdzić co się dzieje i ma wrócić za jakieś trzy dni.

— Dobra. Zbierajmy się — odparł Harry. Podszedł do stołu, aby zgasić świece i razem z Fordem i Georgem wyszli z Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

— Trzymaj się, Harry. — Uśmiechnął się Fred, ściskając mu rękę.

— Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować dajcie znać — dodał George.

— Dobra. Dzięki. — Uśmiechnął się Harry i założył na siebie pelerynę niewidkę.

Bracia Weasley machnęli swoimi różdżkami i z cichym pyknięciem znikli, pozostawiając na śniegu jedynie ślady.

**W mniej więcej w tym samym czasie w innej części Hogsmeade…**

Wysoka postać w czarnym płaszczu weszła do baru. Zegar wskazywał godzinę drugą w nocy i obecnie w barze znajdowało się niewiele osób. Dwóch pijanych mężczyzn siedzących na ławie pod oknem usypiało przy kolejnej już butelce piwa. Ubrani w stare i potargane łachmany. Najprawdopodobniej byli bezdomni i szukali miejsca do ogrzania się, a kilka butelek alkoholu w tym im pomogło. Przy innym stoliku jakaś czarownica, przypominając wyglądem stracha na wróble kłóciła się z młodym mężczyzną. Miała prawdopodobnie dwadzieścia pięć lat więcej od swojego rozmówcy. Więc nie było mowy o nieporozumieniu kochanków. Choć z drugiej strony, wszystko było możliwe. Z ich kłótni jednak nie można było nic wywnioskować, gdyż tą niemiłą wymianę zdań prowadzali po rosyjsku. Pozostali albo rozmawiali szeptem, albo starali się poderwać młodą i dość ładną kelnerkę, za co bardziej nachalni obrywali nieprzyjemnym zaklęciem albo srogim spojrzeniem mężczyzny, który krzątał się za barem i starał się również utrzymać w miarę możliwości spokój. Nie chciał żadnych bójek, ani tego, aby podpici już zdrowo klienci, zdemolowali mu lokal.

W pomieszczeniu panował zaduch i smród, ale przynajmniej nie wiało mroźnym wiatrem i można było się schronić przed sypiącym obficie śniegiem. Niektórzy jednak woleliby szczękać zębami na zewnątrz niż znaleźć się w nocy, i to w takim miejscu, które było uczęszczane przez różne podejrzane osoby. Mężczyzna, który wszedł do baru podszedł pomału do stolika umiejscowionego w samym kącie pomieszczenia, który jedyne był oświetlony światłem świecy ustawionej na środku blatu. Siedziała przy nim jedna tylko osoba, ubrana w taki sam długi, ciemny płaszcz. Przednią stała prawie już opróżniona butelka po piwie kremowym. Osobnik wydawał się, jakby skamieniał w jednej pozycji. Jeździł jedynie długim, bladym palcem po szyjce butelki, zataczając powolne koła. Jego twarz była ukryta pod kapturem.

— Jednak zdecydowałeś się ze mną spotkać. — Postać przestała się bawić butelką i odezwała się z jawną ironią i wyrzutem do mężczyzny, który przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko.

Snape był zły, bo na zewnątrz było zimno jak diabli i sypał śnieg, a Lucjusz się spóźnił na spotkanie około piętnastu minut i wymarzł w jednej z uliczek Hogsmeade, w której się umówili. Mistrz Eliksirów jednego nienawidził w ludziach, a mianowicie – spóźnialstwa. Nie tolerował tego u swoich uczniów i wymagał punktualności od osób, z którymi się spotykał.

Zdecydował się dłużej nie sterczeć w tej przeklętej uliczce i poczekać na Lucjusza tam, gdzie zazwyczaj się spotykali w takich wypadkach, czyli w „Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem”. Sądził że okaże się on na tyle inteligentny, że znajdzie go tu. Na swoje szczęście nie pomylił się i Lucjusz jednak się zjawił, choć z półgodzinnym opóźnieniem.

— Spóźniłeś się. Miałem już stąd iść.

— Nie mogłem się zdecydować czy przyjść.

— To ja ryzykuję, że tu jestem, nie ty.

— Powiedzmy, że… nie mogłem się wyrwać wcześniej — warknął w odpowiedzi.

Snape zmierzył go chłodnym, ale pełnym zrozumienia wzrokiem.

— W porządku.

Zapadła cisza.

— Zaskoczył mnie twój list. Nie sądziłem, że... po tym Draco zostanie w szkole. Na pewno miałeś problemy z przekonaniem do tego Dumbledore’a. Wiem, że jesteś po stronie tego zdziwaczałego starca, ale mimo wszystko jestem ci wdzięczny.

— Podać coś, panowie? — odezwał się za nimi ciepły głos kelnerki.

— Whisky — odparł Snape.

— A pan?

— To samo, podwójną, jeśli można.

Kelnerka zapisała w zeszycie i podeszła do następnego stolika, aby wziąć kolejne zamówienie.

— To nie moja zasługa, że twój syn nie został wyrzucony.

— Nie rozumiem? — Lucjusz spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

Snape nic nie odpowiedział, bo do ich stolika właśnie zmierzała kelnerka z zamówionym alkoholem.

— Pańskie zamówienie. — Uśmiechnęła się kelnerka, stawiając przed mężczyznami dwie literatki.

— Dziękuję — mruknął Snape.

— Więc jak mówiłem, Draco zostanie w szkole i nikt się nie dowie o tym _wypadku_ — zaakcentował szczególnie to ostatnie słowo z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie. — Powinieneś podziękować za to… Potterowi, nie mi.

Snape napił się łyk rozgrzewającej cieczy.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

— To, że Potter uparł się, aby nie składać na twojego syna doniesienia do ministerstwa.

— Nie rozumiem, przecież ten chciał go zabić?! — W oczach mężczyzny zobaczył jawne zaskoczenie.

— Nie pytaj mnie, bo choć znam tego dzieciaka sześć lat, to mam wrażenie, że nic o nim tak naprawdę nie wiem.

Lucjusz spojrzał zaskoczony na Severusa. To ostatnie zdanie zupełnie go zbiło z tropu. Nigdy Snape nie wyrażał się w ten sposób o Potterze. Nigdy takim tonem.

— Cóż to za nagła zmiana w stosunku do pana Pottera — odparł z sarkazmem.

Snape szybkim ruchem chwycił go za kołnierz i przyciągnął do siebie, tak że prawie się stykali nosami. Lucjusza zamurowało i nie był w stanie się poruszyć z zaskoczenia.

— Mój stosunek do Pottera się nie zmienił — syknął z jadem w głosie i z groźnym błyskiem w oczach. — A gdyby nawet, to nie powinno cię to interesować.

Wypuścił kołnierz z uścisku i Malfoy instynktownie się odsunął wyraźnie przestraszony. Wiedział, że Snape jest niebezpieczny jak się wścieknie, nawet bardzo niebezpieczny. Wolał, więc nie drążyć dalej tego tematu.

— W każdym razie, powiem ci jedno. — Snape spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela poważnie. — Potter nie chce, aby twój syn poszedł w twoje ślady i zmarnował sobie życie. Chce, aby sam zdecydował co zrobi ze swoim życiem. Dał mu tę szansę i doceń to. Jak na ironię w tym się zgadzam z Potterem. Pomyśl o swoim synu, Lucjuszu.

— Więc teraz mam być mu wdzięczny? — syknął sarkastycznie.

— Nie. Po prostu daj możliwość wyboru swojemu synowi i nie zmuszaj go do niczego.

Zapadła cisza.

— On mnie nienawidzi, prawda?

— Nie, Lucjuszu. Jest wściekły, rozgoryczony i zawiedziony, ale cię nie nienawidzi.

— A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? — warknął rozdrażniony.

— Bo mi powiedział.

Malfoy poczuł ból w okolicy serca, a zarazem ogromną ulgę. Zdziwił się faktem, że jednak ma serce. To było dziwne odkrycie, które sprawiło, że stał się jeszcze bardziej zagubiony niż był po wyjściu z tego piekielnego więzienia.

— Co on planuje?

— Kto? — odparł nieprzytomnie wybudzony ze swoich myśli.

— A jak myślisz?

— Nie wiem. Nie mówi nam wszystkiego. Przecież wiesz — zirytował się po chwili i wypił jednym tchem resztę Whisky z literatki, odstawiając ją z brzdękiem.

— Planuje jakiś atak?

— Tak. Będzie to prawdopodobnie coś większego. Jeszcze nie robi przygotowań, więc pewnie nie nastąpi to zbyt szybko. Marzec lub kwiecień. Takie chodzą słuchy.

— A co… z Kluczem? — Ściszył głos i zatopił swoje czarne oczy w przestraszonych teraz, szarych tęczówkach Lucjusza.

— Nie… — Pokręcił głową przecząco. — Nic więcej ci nie powiem, bo chcę żyć! Spłaciłem już swój dług wystarczająco. Nie chcę się ukrywać tak jak ty.

— Więc odejdź od niego i poproś o pomoc Dumbledore’a.

— Chyba żartujesz? — Spojrzał na niego z jawnym zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem. — Nie zamierzam błagać tego starego wariata o przebaczenie i pomoc. Nigdy!

— Więc chcesz się jeszcze bardziej pogrążyć?

— Mam rodzinę, Severusie, ty nie masz nic.

Te słowa wypowiedziane chłodno i spokojnie zabolały Mistrza Eliksirów. Tak, Lucjusz idealnie wiedział, gdzie uderzyć i miał rację. On, Severus Snape, nie miał nic. Jego życie było bezwartościowe i zupełnie nikt by się nim nie przejął, gdyby zginął. Bo kto miałby. Wszyscy, którzy go otaczają boją się go albo nienawidzą. Może z wyjątkiem Albusa.

— Tak, nie mam nic — odparł cicho, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie.

Snpe czul się już zmęczony tą rozmową. Wstał, wyciągnął z kieszeni kilka monet i z brzdękiem położył je na blacie stołu.

— Muszę już iść. Lepiej dla mnie, abym nie został rozpoznany — odparł beznamiętnym głosem.

Już się odwrócił, gdy dobiegł go cichy i niepewny głos.

— Ty naprawdę wierzysz, że ten dzieciak może… go pokonać?

Snape zatrzymał się, ale nie odwrócił się do niego.

— Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem — odparł również cicho i nie czekając na odpowiedź Lucjusza, wyszedł z baru.

Gdy tylko stanął na zewnątrz poprawił swój płaszcz, zapinając go do samej szyi. Wiatru już nie było i nawet śnieg przestał sypać. Latarnie uliczne rozjaśniały ciemność nocy, a ich światło odbijało się od bieli śniegu. Sklepowe wystawy były jeszcze ozdobione świątecznymi dekoracjami i kolorowymi migoczącymi lampkami. W okolicy nie był nikogo podejrzanego, więc zdecydował się ruszyć do miejsca, z którego mógł się spokojnie deaportować w pobliże Hogwartu. Mógłby i z pod baru, gdyby ministerstwo obecnie nie założyło na takiego typu miejsca osłon antyteleportacyjnych, co miało ograniczyć pojawianie się w ich pobliżu Śmierciożerców. Po prostu zamknięta droga ucieczki, co wyrównywało szanse w ewentualnej walce. Tak wymyśliło ministerstwo, ale Severus miał co do tego pomysłu wiele wątpliwości. Ostatnio miał ich dość dużo, a zbliżający się termin wyruszenia w akcje powstrzymania Czarnego Pana przed dotarciem do tej nieszczęsnej świątyni, gdziekolwiek ona jest i czy w ogóle istnieje, jeszcze więcej mrocznych myśli zrodziło w jego umyśle. Co najgorsze Tonks i Lupin jeszcze nie ustalili jej położenia. Koszmar. Miał nadzieje, że przynajmniej z Lucjusza coś zdoła wyciągnąć albo przynajmniej namówić go na zmianę stron. Jednak po dzisiejszej rozmowie jest już pewny, że to nie możliwe. Może i Lucjusz boi się Czarnego Pana, ale na pewno nie będzie płaszczył się przed Dumbledore’em i błagał go o przebaczenie. Zwłaszcza, że zawsze go uważał za wariata i chciał usunąć ze stanowiska. Jest zbyt dumny i uparty na to, aby przyznać się do błędu. Tak, Severus znał swojego przyjaciela bardzo dobrze, by wiedzieć, że jeżeli on udziela mu jakiś informacji, to tylko ze względu na dług, który u niego miał. Dług życia, tworzy bardzo silną więź między czarodziejami. Nawet tymi, którzy się szczerze nienawidzą.

— No cóż, Lupin — mruknął do siebie Mistrz Eliksirów. — Przynajmniej próbowałem.

— Kogóż my tu mamy — odezwał się słodki, doskonale znajomy głos za jego plecami.

Poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w środku i nienawiść. Gwałtownie odwrócił się, sięgając ręką po różdżkę, ale zaklęcie rzucone w jego stronę wyrwało mu ją z ręki i odrzuciło kawałek dalej. Upadła w śnieg. Natomiast jego ciało natychmiast zostało skrępowane niewidzialnymi linkami i znalazł się w pułapce, nie zdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu czy obrony. Mógł wprawdzie spróbować ucieczki pieszo, ale zaklęcie uśmiercające skutecznie by go unieruchomiło, czego był zupełnie świadomy. Zdecydował się nie ruszać z miejsca. Stał więc wyprostowany, ale skrępowany w uliczce, w której nie było żywego ducha, a dokładnie niedaleko Miodowego Królestwa. Gdyby nie ta beznadziejna sytuacja, w której się znalazł, na pewno zaskoczyłby go fakt, że taki kawałek przeszedł pieszo. Cóż, za głupotę się płaci, westchnął w duchu wściekły sam na siebie. No i właśnie przyjdzie mu za nią zapłacić.

— Nie sądzę, aby różdżka była ci potrzebna. — Osoba w czarnej pelerynie podeszła do niego i chwyciła go za brodę. Obok niej były jeszcze dwie tak samo ubrane postacie, których tożsamości nie znał, bo ich twarze zakrywały kaptury. Stały spokojnie i nie odzywały się.

— Witaj… Lestrange — syknął jadowicie w stronę kobiety, która roześmiała się, a następne spojrzała na niego lodowato i z nienawiścią.

— Zrobiłeś bardzo rozsądnie, nie uciekając. Dlatego pożyjesz… trochę dłużej.

 

……………………………

**_*Linum_ ** _— sznur_

**_*Appare_ ** _— ukaż się_

**_*Incognito_ ** _– skrycie, ukryte_

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**_22\. ZAMĘT W UCZUCIACH_ **

 

Harry przed Wrzeszczącą Chatą został sam. Naciągnął na siebie szczelniej pelerynę niewidkę i ruszył powoli w stronę Miodowego Królestwa. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w zamku. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że im dłużej przebywa poza nim, tym bardziej jego nielegalne wyjście jest narażone na odkrycie.

Śnieg już przestał prószyć i nawet wiatr ucichł. Spory odcinek drogi był zasypany i trudno było mu przebrnąć przez zaspy. Jednak, gdy szedł już ulicami wioski, to te były w miarę odśnieżone. Jedyną myślą, która teraz kołatała mu się po umyśle, była jego matka. To co mówili Fred i George zaniepokoiło go i to bardzo. Praktycznie nic o niej nie wiedział. Jedynie to, że poświęciła za niego życie. To wspomnienie sprawiło, że znowu usłyszał w głowie jej krzyk i słowa Voldemorta. Ze zdjęć, które posiadał mógł stwierdzić, że była piękną kobietą o zielonych oczach i kasztanowych włosach. Ale to były tylko zdjęcia i nic poza tym. Suche, poruszające się magicznie fotografie bez uczuć. Do tej pory nigdy tak naprawdę nie zastanawiał się, kim była jego matka. Tak samo nie wiedział nic o ojcu. Te dwie osoby były dla niego zarazem rodziną i obcymi mu ludźmi. Nauczył się ich jednak kochać i szanować, tylko dlatego, że byli jego rodzicami. Jeżeli chodziło o ojca, to wyobrażenie o nim znacznie zmienił na piątym roku. Mimo to, nadal James Potter był jego ojcem.

Nie znosił tego, że wszyscy wszystko przed nim ukrywają. Teraz poczuł, że dzięki tym dwóm pergaminom będzie w stanie się dowiedzieć czegoś o swojej matce. Spowodowało to dreszcze podniecenia, strachu i ciekawości. Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie w nich odpowiedz na swoje pytania. Bał się, ale mimo to chciał rozwiać swoje wątpliwości.

Przyspieszył kroku. Mijał oświetlone i puste uliczki. Jeszcze tylko dwie ulice i będzie pod Miodowym Królestwem. Przejdzie tajemnym przejściem i w końcu znajdzie się w Hogwarcie, gdzie w spokoju będzie mógł przejrzeć pergaminy. Minął sklep z Tiarami Na Każdą Okazję i już miał skręcić między domy, gdzie pięć metrów dalej stał sklep ze słodyczami, ale zatrzymał go znajomy głos. Zbyt znajomy. Nie zastanawiając się długo, skierował się więc w stronę ciemnej uliczki, z której dochodził. Czuł, że jego ciało zaczyna drżeć i nie może tego opanować. Znał ten głos. Tyle razy śniła mu się osoba, do której należał, że rozpoznałby go wszędzie. Tak bardzo go nienawidził. Skamieniał. To co zobaczył, gdy stanął na placu niedaleko kamiennej fontanny przeraziło go. To było niczym jakiś koszmar, w który wpadł i teraz zaczynał go wciągać. Ciemna uliczka oświetlona tylko światłem z czterech latarni. Kobieta, której szczerze życzył śmierci stała z wyciągniętą różdżką i wskazywała nią na związanego mężczyznę. Tym mężczyzną był nie kto inny, jak sam… Snape. To jednak było gorsze niż zwykły koszmar. Wezbrała w nim wściekłość i furia. W tym momencie nie był w stanie myśleć racjonalnie. Był w stanie usłyszeć tylko gorzki i suchy ton wypowiadanego zaklęcia.

_— Avada Kedavra._

Jak w zwolnionym tempie zielone światło wystrzeliło z różdżki w kierunku zesztywniałego teraz Snape’a. To były sekundy. Śmiercionośne zaklęcie z trzaskiem rozbiło się o kamienny posąg, który pojawił się w ostatniej chwili między mężczyzną a zaklęciem. Klątwa przepoławiając posąg, zmieniła swój kierunek i umknęła w stronę parku, znikając w ciemnościach ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich obecnych.

Kobieta ostrożnie rozejrzała się po placu i to samo zrobili pozostali dwaj Śmierciożercy, obchodząc go z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Było ciemno, ale latarnie świecące dawały wystarczająco światła.

— Czyżbyśmy mieli nieproszonego gościa? — syknęła w pustą przestrzeń, nie zwracając uwagi na Śnape’a, który też zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać, po szybkim odzyskaniu możliwości racjonalnego myślenia. Jego stan nie był najlepszy. Można powiedzieć śmiało, że był żałosny. Szatę miał rozdartą i poplamioną zaschłą już krwią. Na twarzy miał okropnego sińca, prawdopodobnie od pobicia, a z kąciku ust i z nosa sączyła mu się krew. Leżał w dość dziwnej pozycji. Lekko na boku, unosząc się na łokciu i z rękami z tyłu pleców. Prawdopodobnie były unieruchomione zaklęciem krępującym.

— Nie zamierzasz się nam pokazać? Czyżbyś był takim tchórzem? — odparła słodko, rozglądając się wokół siebie i trzymając nadal wyciągniętą różdżkę. W oczach pojawiły się niebezpieczne ogniki. — Kim jesteś? — krzyknęła poirytowana, gdy nadal nikt nie odpowiedział.

Cisza.

Nagle czerwone światło skierowało się w jej stronę, ale zdążyła się uchylić od promienia. Uderzył on w jednego ze Śmierciożerców, który przypadkowo znalazł się w polu jego rażenia. Trafiony Śmierciożerca osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię. Natychmiast zaklęcie rozbrajające pognało w stronę, z której zostało rzucone zaklęcie obezwładniające, ale nie natrafiło na osobę i rozbiło się o mur domu. W efekcie, w powietrze uniosło się trochę pyłu i kurzu. Lestrange zaklęła cicho, gdyż chybiła.

— Chcesz się bawić w chowanego? — Wykrzywiła w złośliwym uśmiechu usta, a jej oczy zalśniły żądzą mordu.

Ta zabawa zaczęła ją drażnić, zwłaszcza, że nie wiedziała, kto był tak bezczelny, aby przeszkodzić jej w zabiciu zdrajcy. Miała na to ogromną ochotę odkąd dowiedziała się, że przeszedł na stronę tego starego durnia Dumbledore’a.

— Chyba komuś zależy, abyś nie zginął. — Spojrzała z obrzydzeniem na Snape’a i wskazując na niego różdżką.

— Pieprzę cię — syknął lodowato profesor.

— Z przyjemnością — odparła słodko kobieta. — Niestety nie pożyjesz aż tak długo… mój drogi.

Czerwone światło ponownie pomknęło w jej stronę.

— _Avada Kedavra!_ — syknęła, unikając ponownie promienia i rzucając tym razem zaklęcie śmiercionośne, aby raz na zawsze pozbyć się irytującego natręta.

Jednak to był jej błąd. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że zaklęcie trafiło w jej kompana, który teraz leżał martwy na śniegu. Podeszła ostrożnie do niego i kopnięciem przewróciła go na plecy, przyglądając się jego blademu i przestraszonemu wyrazowi twarzy. Nie było w nim już życia.

— Kretyn — warknęła ze złością, już miała coś dodać, ale jej wzrok zatrzymał się na dość interesującym zjawisku znajdującym się za martwym Śmierciożercą. Spryciarz, przemkło jej przez myśl. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i wzrokiem prześledziła jego kierunek, zatrzymując się na jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym punkcie.

— _Expelliarmus!_ — syknęła z uśmiechem i tym razem zaklęcie bezbłędnie trafiło, a dowodem był odgłos przewracającego się ciała. Nie dość, że lekko oszołomiło delikwenta, to jeszcze spowodowało, że peleryna niewidka zsunęła się z niego tonąc w śniegu.

— No, no, kogóż my tu mamy? — odparła słodko, przyglądając się, jak chłopak wyplątuje się z szaty i wstaje. — Potter… cóż za niespodzianka — odparła wyraźnie zaskoczona.

Snape był w takim szoku, że nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Jedynie wpatrywał się chłopak z szeroko otwartymi oczami ze zdziwienia i niedowierzania. Gdy dotarło do niego to co zobaczył, zupełnie zapomniał o swojej opłakanej sytuacji i w myślach układał plan, że jeżeli w jakiś cudowny i niewytłumaczalny sposób wyjdą z tego cało, to własnoręcznie zamorduje tego głupiego, bezmyślnego kretyna i będzie to bardzo długa i bolesna śmierć. Nawet Albus nie będzie w stanie uratować tego gówniarza.

— Co ty tu do jasnej cholery robisz, Potter?! — syknął jadowicie, a w jego oczach oprócz bólu, który wypełniał ciało nauczyciela z coraz większą siłą, pojawiła się jawna wściekłość na dzieciaka.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, to teraz chłopak byłby martwy. Harry jednak nie spojrzał na niego, tylko nie spuszczał wzroku z kobiety, na której twarzy pojawiło się teraz rozbawienie. Nienawidził jej z całego serca i poprzysiąg sobie, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek ich drogi się zetkną, to zemści się za śmierć Syriusza. Jego dotychczasową nienawiść do Lestrange podsycił jeszcze widok skrępowanego Snape’a, którego chciała uśmiercić. To przesądziło o decyzji wmieszania się w zajście. Chociaż można by było nazwać to odruchem, bo jak zwykle najpierw działał a potem myślał. Nie obchodziło go, że się ujawnił i złamał regulamin szkoły. Nie obchodziło go, że za to wyleci z Hogwartu. Teraz liczyła się tylko zemsta i on zamierzał się zemścić. Nie zważając na konsekwencje. To uczucie było silniejsze, niż jakiekolwiek inne. W tym momencie tylko ono się liczyło.

— Severusie, wyrażaj się przy dzieciach. Twoje zachowanie nie jest pedagogiczne — zaszczebiotała słodko, czym spowodowała, że Harry poczuł narastającą wściekłoś, gotującą się niczym wulkan, który w każdej chwili mógł wybuchnąć. — Czy grzeczne dzieci nie powinny o tej porze już spać? — zwróciła się do chłopaka, widząc w jego oczach jawną złość i nienawiść.

Harry miał ochotę gołymi rękami ją udusić. Czy tego chciał czy nie, wspomnienia z Departamentu Tajemnic wypełniły jego myśli i serce. Jednak w obecnej sytuacji czuł się bezsilny. Nie bardzo wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić, bo jak na złość upuścił różdżkę i w konsekwencji był bezbronny. Wprawdzie wiedział, gdzie upadła, ale dotarcie do niej nie będzie łatwe, a wręcz może okazać się niemożliwe. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to zyskać na czasie i mieć nadzieję, że szybko coś wymyśli.

— Czyżbyś zamierzała dać mi szlaban za włóczenie się po nocy, Lestrange? — odparł chłopak najbardziej jadowitym tonem na jaki było go stać, pomału podchodząc do czarownicy.

Różdżka znajdowała się między Snape’em a kobietą. Nie była widoczna spod śniegu, jedynie ślad wskazywał, że tam właśnie leżała. Bellatrix z dezaprobatą cmoknęła, kręcąc głową.

— Nadal jesteś aroganckim i bezczelnym bachorem, Potter — odparła przesłodzonym i rozbawionym głosikiem.

— Zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić do takiej opinii na mój temat — odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, zatrzymując się w miejscu, gdzie powinna leżeć jego różdżka. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że się nie myli i ona tam jest, gdyż w przeciwnym razie sytuacja nie będzie za wesoła.

— Niczego się nie nauczyłeś od naszego ostatniego spotkania.

— Widocznie miałem beznadziejną nauczycielkę — odparł lodowato.

— _Crucio!_

Krzyknął tylko raz, gdy zaklęcie w niego uderzyło i z potwornego bólu upadł na ziemię, zwijając się. Lestrange z furią na twarzy trzymała chwilę zaklęcie i rozkoszą przyglądała się, jak chłopak wije się i zagryza z bólu zęby.

— To powinno nauczyć cię szacunku gówniarzu — syknęła, cofając zaklęcie.

Chłopak czuł metaliczny smak krwi w ustach. Oczy zaszły mu lekka mgłą i obrazy lekko zaczęły wirować. Zaklęcie tej kobiety było naprawdę silne, ale się opłacało nim dostać. Na to właśnie liczył. Miał nadzieję, że nie od razu go zabije. Leżąc, pod śniegiem wyczuł prawą ręką swoją różdżkę. Zacisnął drżące palce na kawałku drewna.

— _Spera Igni!*_

Kobieta uchyliła się przed zaklęciem. Jednak z powodu zaskoczenia urok jednak ją dopadł i syknęła z bólu, chwytając się za obolałe ramię. Różdżkę nadal trzymała w ręku. W jej oczach pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

— No, no, Potter. Całkiem nieźle, ale chyba nie sądzisz, że jesteś w stanie mnie pokonać?

Chłopak jedynie zagryzł zęby, a w jego oczach pojawiła się pustka i spokój. Nadal był w pozycji kucającej, bo z powodu bólu mięśnie jeszcze odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa.

— Zanim was zabiję… powiedz mi, dlaczego skoro już wymknąłeś się nielegalnie ze szkoły, to nie wróciłeś z powrotem do niej, jak grzeczny chłopiec. Gdybyś nie wtykał nosa w cudze sprawy, nie miałbyś teraz kłopotów.

— Chyba nie sądzisz, że mógłbym spokojnie przejść koło kogoś, kogo mordują?

— To Śmierciożerca i zdrajca! Zasługuje na śmierć! Ośmieszył i działał przeciw Czarnemu Panu, któremu powinien służyć. Nosi nasz Znak!

— Znak tu nie ma nic do rzeczy — warknął.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ufasz Śmierciożercy? — spytała zaskoczona i spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem.

Chłopak zagryzł zęby i nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie zacisnął mocniej różdżkę w ręce. Bo niby co miał jej  powiedzieć. Czy w tej chwili w ogóle jest istotne, co on myśli na temat zaufania? Czy to ważne czy ufa temu facetowi, czy nie? Jeżeli tak, to na pewno nie chciał o tym rozmawiać z tą morderczynią.    

— Zdrajca zawsze pozostanie zdrajcą, Potter. Robisz poważny błąd. Z przyjemnością go zabiję, tak jak twojego kochanego Blacka. Pamiętasz, prawda, Potter? — zachichotała. — Chciałeś się wtedy zemścić, a teraz? Chcesz mnie zranić, chcesz abym cierpiała? To jest bardzo proste, ale ty jesteś słaby. Nie jesteś w stanie mnie pokonać, a co dopiero chcesz zwyciężyć Czarnego Pana. Żałosny głupiec z...

— _Cruc..._

— NIE!

Harry zamarł z różdżką w ręce. Poczuł, że czarna zasłona, która się formowała z każdą wypowiedzianą przez siebie literą Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego rozpłynęła się i różdżka zadrżała mu w ręce. Przez chwilę czuł się jak w transie. W jego oczach, które do tej pory były martwe, nie wyrażały uczuć, pojawiło się przerażenie. Wiedział, że teraz by się udało, że zaklęcie by mu wyszło. Wiedział to, czuł to każdą cząstką siebie. Tą satysfakcję i rozchodzącą się po ciele nienawiść. Stał tak oszołomiony z różdżką skierowaną w Bellatrix i uczuciem otępienia, przesyconym narastającą paniką.

— Nie… nie warto — szepnął już ciszej za nim głos.

Kobieta zaśmiała się opętańczo.

— No cóż, miałeś swoją szansę, panie Potter, ale jej nie wykorzystałeś. Jednak jesteś na tyle głupi, aby za niego zginać. Jesteś żałosny. _Imperius!_ — syknęła i w umyśle Harry’ego zaczęły rozpływać się obrazy. Znowu wypełniło go, to znajome uczucie bezsilności. Jego racjonalne myślenie zostało nagle zakłócone. — W takim razie sam go zabijesz. — Spojrzał z pogardą i wyrzutem na Snape’a. — Rzucisz na niego Avadę Kedavrę. Zrozumiano? Wolałabym to zrobić osobiście, ale tak będzie ciekawiej.

— Tak jest — odparł spokojnym i beznamiętnym głosem.

Wstał z ziemi i odwrócił się w stronę profesora. W jego oczach była pustka.

Snape przyglądał się chłopakowi ze smutkiem i wewnętrznym zrezygnowaniem. Dlaczego to wszystko musiało się skończyć w taki sposób? On umrze zabity przez Pottera, a on sam zostanie wydany Czarnemu Panu. Czyli oboje zginą. Ta myśl była nie dość, że tragiczna, to jeszcze śmieszna. To wszystko jest zupełnie jak jeden wielki koszmar, z którego chciałby się już obudzić. Znaleźć się w zamku, w swoich bezpiecznych komnatach. W swoim własnym łóżku.

Jednak wszystko szło nie tak jak powinno. Jeśli ma zginąć to przynajmniej z honorem. Westchnął i spojrzał w oczy chłopaka, które ku jego zaskoczeniu nie były już takie puste i otępiałe. Pojawiły się w nich iskierki determinacji. Teraz dopiero przypomniał sobie istotną rzecz. Potter potrafił się przeciwstawić zaklęciu Imperiusa. Pokonał zaklęcie Czarnego Pana na czwartym roku, więc zaklęcie rzucone przez Bell nie powinno stanowić dla niego żadnego problemu.

— _Acio różdżka_ — wyszeptał chłopak najciszej jak potrafił.

Zaskoczony mężczyzna nagle poczuł, że kawałek zimnego patyka wsuwa mu się do ręki, która nadal była skrępowana niewidzialnymi więzami. Zanim chłopak się zorientował, zielony strumień światła śmignął tuż koło niego i uderzył w zaskoczoną Bellatrix, która nie zdążyła się tym razem uchylić. Padła martwa na ziemię. Zapanowała głucha i nieznośna cisza. Chłopakowi zaszkliły się w oczach łzy.

Odwrócił się za siebie i spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie stała Lestrange. Kobieta, przez którą zginał jego ojciec chrzestny była martwa i to nie on ją zabił. Zrobił to Snape bez żadnego zastanowienia, uczuć, po prostu wypowiedział zaklęcie, jakby zamawiał kawę, a on nawet nie mógł rzucić głupiego zaklęcia Crucio. Nie był w stanie zemścić się na tej podłej czarownicy za to, że stracił jedyną osobę z rodziny, która go kochała. Tyle razy marzył o tym, aby się zemścić. Częściowo nawet z tym zamiarem uczył się tej przeklętej Czarnej Magii. Cholerny Snape. Dlaczego on go powstrzymał? Dlaczego go posłuchał i nie dokończył wymawiać zaklęcia?

— Skończ już to użalanie się nad sobą i rozwiąż mnie za nim pojawi się ich tu więcej — warknął z irytacją mężczyzna, rozglądając się niespokojnie po okolicy.

Harry, jakby wybudzony ze swoich myśli, spojrzał nieprzytomnie na profesora, którego twarz nabrała teraz nieodgadnionego wyrazu. Była taka jak zwykle, pozbawiona emocji. Bledsza niż zazwyczaj i stróżki krwi spływały mu z czoła.

— _Finite Incantatem_ — wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem, więzy puściły i Severus zaczął rozcierać obolałe nadgarstki.

Niewidzialne linki bardzo dotkliwe werznęły mu się w skórę i w tych miejscach pojawiły się czerwone pręgi z lekko naciętą skórą, z której drobnymi stróżkami sączyła się krew.

— To było ryzykowne, Potter — wychrypiał niskim, zmęczonym głosem.

— Miałem nadzieję że nie wiedziała, że potrafię przełamać to zaklęcie. Widocznie Voldemort jej nie poinformował o tym szczególe — odparł niepewnie chłopak, starając się unikać wzroku profesora. — Musimy się stąd wydostać. Może pan iść, albo deaportować się? Ja wrócę w pele…

— Zapomnij Potter! — warknął wściekle, a oczy błyszczały morderczym blaskiem. — Nigdzie się sam nie ruszysz, dopilnuję tego! Zrozumiano?

Harry niepewnie skinął głową i tak już miał przerąbane na całej lini. Był poza zamkiem w nocy i w dodatku wpadł na Śmierciożerców. Najgorsze jednak w tym wszystkim było to, że przyłapał go na tym Snape. Najgorszy i najwredniejszy nauczyciel, jakiego zna. Nauczyciel, który tylko czekał na taką okazję. Teraz może go spokojnie usunąć ze szkoły. Czyli to, o czym zawsze marzył. Gdyby jednak się nie wtrącił, to profesor byłby martwy. Nie mógł go tak po prostu zostawić. Patrzeć bezmyślnie na jego śmierć. Wpakował się, nie ma co. 

— Deaportujemy się razem — syknął. — Poza tym, mam złamaną nogę i w takim stanie raczej nigdzie nie dojdę o własnych siłach.

— _Acio peleryna._

Chłopak złapał ją w powietrzu i przewiązał ją sobie w pasie.

— Deportujemy się? Ja jeszcze nie potrafię — mruknął niechętnie.

Snape nic nie powiedział na to. Skierował jedynie różdżkę w stronę nieprzytomnego Śmierciożercy, którego ogłuszył Harry i wyszeptał zaklęcie.

— _Avada Kedavra._

Harry wstrzymał oddech i poczuł, że ogarnia go panika. Spojrzał na Snape’a z przerażeniem w oczach i odruchowo cofnął się o krok do tyłu. Profesor to natychmiast dostrzegł.

— Chyba nie sądziłeś, Potter, że pozwolę mu żyć? — warknął ostro z pewnego rodzaju wyrzutem, który Harry doskonale wyczuł. Chłopak zadrżał. — Nie potrzeba mi świadków.    

— Jednak nie musiałeś go zabijać! — Podniósł głos, choć w rzeczywistości nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Nerwy mu puściły i emocje wzięły górę. Czuł wzburzenie i wściekłość.

— Po pierwsze, nie zwracaj się do mnie na _ty!_ Po drugie, do jasnej cholery, nie powinno cię tu być! A po trzecie, Potter, rusz tą swoją pustą mózgownicą i zastanów się. — Spojrzał na chłopaka lodowato. — Dwóch martwych czarodziejów i jeden żywy zdolny do złożenia zeznań. Ministerstwo wyciągnęłoby z niego natychmiast, że to ja rzuciłem niewybaczalne. Wystarczyłoby podać mu Veritaserum i wiedzieliby, że tu byłem. W konsekwencji, nie tylko ja ale i _ty_ miałbyś poważne kłopoty, Potter. 

Harry spuścił wzrok. Snape miał rację. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarł sens słów nauczyciela. Wiedział dlaczego zabił tych dwóch czarodziejów i z tą wiedzą nie czół się dobrze. Jak zwykle wszystko było jego winą. Nie dostrzegł tego wcześniej. Był bezmyślny i głupi.

— Ja... no... chciałem... 

— Och, zamknij się! — zirytował się Snape.

Był wściekły na niego. Nie dość, że przez tego idiotę musiał użyć zaklęcia uśmiercającego i to dwukrotnie jednej nocy, aby chronić tego dzieciaka, to jeszcze ten zaczynał go denerwować swoją elokwencją.

Harry zamilkł.

Profesor machnął wokół siebie różdżką, wymawiając zaklęcie czyszczące i usuwające. Ślady krwi, które czerwieniły się na śniegu znikły. Doskonale wiedział, że wystarczy test krwi i od razu by go zidentyfikowali, jako winnego tych morderstw. Chłopak patrzył w ciszy na poczynania Snape’a. Kiedy ten uporał się z dowodami świadczącymi przeciwko niemu, spojrzał na chłopaka i bez słowa wsunął rękę pod szatę. Wyciągnął coś srebrnego i błyszczącego. Harry chciał się temu przyjrzeć z bliska, ale gdy tylko się nachylił Snape chwycił go boleśnie za rękę, tak, że chłopak aż syknął z bólu. Szybkim ruchem wsunął metalowy przedmiot między swoją doń a chłopaka i wyszeptał coś, co Gryfon rozpoznał jako słowo „Fawkes”. Poczuł nagle, że zakręciło mu się w głowie i nogi odrywają się od podłoża. Lądowanie nie było przyjemne. Jak zwykle ocknął się w pozycji półsiedzącej, w jakimś obcym pomieszczeniu. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że to wcale nie było obce miejsce, tylko kwatery Snape’a. Wstał pomału, rozcierając obolałe pośladki.

— Możesz mi teraz powiedzieć, co do jasnej cholery, robiłeś poza zamkiem?! — huknął wściekły, próbując podnieść się na fotel. Byli już bezpieczni i nie zamierzał podarować dzieciakowi.

Harry jedynie spuścił głowę i wolał się nie odzywać. Nadal czuł się winny śmierci tamtych ludzi, pomimo, że byli to Śmierciożercy. Jego sytuacja była wręcz tragiczna i nie chciał jej pogarszać, zwłaszcza, że przyjdzie mu się spotkać z dyrektorem. Podszedł jednak do mężczyzny i pomógł mu usiąść.

Nauczyciel niechętnie przyjął pomoc chłopaka. Nie miał wyjścia, bo ból stawał się nie do zniesienia, a w głowie zaczynało mu się kręcić coraz bardziej z powodu zbyt dużej utraty krwi i wysiłku. Dziwił się, że jeszcze był przytomny. To akurat tłumaczył sobie szokiem, jaki przeżył widząc Pottera w Hogsmeade.

— Niech cię szlag, Potter! Mogłeś zginąć! Ciesz się, że nie mogę się ruszać, bo przeciwnym razie oberwałbyś tak, że przez miesiąc byś nie usiadł na tyłku! I nie interesuje mnie to, że masz szesnaście lat, bo zachowujesz się jak zwykły smarkacz! Małolat, który wymyka się niewiadomo po co ze szkoły, obecnie jedynego bezpiecznego miejsca, wiedząc, że po okolicy wałęsają się Śmierciożercy, którzy tylko czekają na okazje, aby cię dorwać! Ale ty najpierw robisz, a później myślisz — wysyczał groźnie. — Co ci strzeliło do tego pustego łba?

Zaległa cisza, podczas której czarne i wściekłe obecnie oczy profesora wpatrywały się chłopaka, który wyglądał naprawdę na bladego i przerażonego. Snape zauważył, że ręce nieznacznie mu się trzęsą. To pewnie spowodowane było zaklęciem Crucio, którym chłopak dostał. Z pewnością również przeżył szok. Nie ogląda się codziennie jak się zabija ludzi. I tym bardziej czuł wściekłość na tego kretyna, który naraził się na niebezpieczeństwo. Snape był przyzwyczajony do przemocy i mordowania, nie robiło to na nim takiego wrażenia. Jednak nie używał niewybaczalnych, jeżeli nie musiał. Jako członek Zakonu Feniksa nieraz przyszło mu użyć uśmiercającego zaklęcia. 

— Pójdę po dyrektora. Nienajlepiej pan wygląda — odparł spokojnie.

Czuł się głupio i było mu wstyd, bo Mistrz Eliksirów miał rację. Zachował się nieodpowiedzialnie. Jednak prawda była taka, że zrobiłby to jeszcze raz i w głębi duszy to wiedział. Było mu już wszystko jedno. Jeśli dyrektor będzie chciał go wyrzucić, to nie będzie protestował. Może to byłoby lepsze dla niego, dla wszystkich.

— Weź z półki eliksir na skutki po zaklęciu Crucio — odparł chłodno, sycząc z bólu. Był odporny na ból, ale też miał granice wytrzymałości. Czuł się okropnie słabo i miał wrażenie, że w każdej chwili może stracić świadomość. Noga nie wyglądała najlepiej i wolał nawet na nią nie patrzeć. W czarnych spodniach tego nie było tak widać, ale przeczuwał, że ma złamanie otwarte. Dowodem była obficie wypływająca krew na jego dywan. Harry podszedł szybko do szafki i przeglądając zawartość półki, znalazł odpowiedni eliksir i miał już go podać nauczycielowi, ale ten pokręcił tylko głową. — Jest on dla ciebie, wiesz jak go używać — odparł ironicznie. — Teraz zjeżdżaj stąd, jeśli nie chcesz, aby o twojej nocnej eskapadzie dowiedział się dyrektor.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zamurowało go. Stał tak i gapił się z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Spodziewał się każdej reakcji ze strony profesora, ale nie takiej.

— Ale pan…

— Dyrektor już wie i zaraz tu będzie — warknął nauczyciel, siląc się na spokój.

— Wie…?

— Przynajmniej raz bez pytań zrób coś, o co cię proszę — warknął zirytowany, przerywając chłopakowi.

Profesor modlił się w duchu, aby ten dzieciak wyszedł z jego komnaty zanim zmieni zdanie. Musiał to poważnie przemyśleć. Nie chciał popełnić błędu w stosunku do Pottera. Jednak do tego potrzebował jasnego umysłu, a jego obecny stan uniemożliwiał mu poskładanie faktów i podjąć jakąkolwiek rozsądną decyzję. Cały czas patrzył w przestraszone, zielone oczy chłopaka.

Tym razem w czarnych oczach pojawiły się wyraźne uczucia, które zarejestrował Harry. Zupełnie jak na piątym roku, kiedy Snape przyłapał go w gabinecie przeglądającego jego wspomnienia. Jednak tym razem były one inne. Był to ból, wywołany stanem profesora, wściekłość i prośba.

Harry przytaknął głową, zagryzając wargi i prawie wybiegł z jego komnat, nie odwracając się za siebie. Pomimo bólu, jaki jeszcze wypełniał jego ciało po zaklęciu Crucio zatrzymał się dopiero pod portretem Grubej Damy. Nie miał na sobie peleryny niewidki, zupełnie o niej zapomniał. Na jego szczęście nikogo nie było już na korytarzach. Zamek był pogrążony we śnie. Kobieta z obrazu niechętnie go wpuściła, udzielając reprymendy za włóczenie się po nocy i jeszcze długo po jego wejściu do wspólnego mamrotała pod nosem coś o nieodpowiedzialnej młodzieży. Harry, gdy pojawił się w pokoju Gryfonów, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył, był Ron na kanapie, który spał i Hermiona siedząca koło niego. Opierała głowę na jego ramieniu i również była pogrążona we śnie. Widocznie czekali, aż się pojawi i czekając zasnęli. Jednak nie chciał z nimi rozmawiać. Nie po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach. Jego myśli i uczucia wirowały mu w umyśle. Starając się ich nie obudzić, wypił eliksir leczniczy. Poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Mięśnie nieznacznie rozluźniły się i jego ciało wypełniło przyjemne ciepło. Na zegarze było dwadzieścia po trzeciej. Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Na ich twarzach malował się spokój i zmęczenie.

— _Silencio_ — wyszeptał w stronę kanapy.

Zaklęcie roztoczyło swoją moc nad śpiącą dwójkę jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Teraz nie musiał się martwić, że może ich obudzić. Jednak bardzo cicho ściągnął z siebie mokre ubranie, które prostym zaklęciem wysuszył. Rękaw i część jego bluzy była ubrudzona krwią Snape’a, więc musiał użyć zaklęcia usuwającego. Nie zamierzał iść do dormitorium. Wolał zostać w wspólnym. Na fotelu, który stał obok, wsunął się pod koc, otulając się nim szczelnie i wpatrzył się w płomienie.

Czuł się przygnębiony, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo się naraził. Bellatrix nie żyje. Zabił ją Snape, ale on nie potrafił się z tego cieszyć. Dlaczego Snape go nie wydał? Dlaczego wyrzucił go ze swoich komnat bez słowa wyjaśnienia i dlaczego powiedział, że dyrektor już wie? Może to przez dług? Zamyślił się, nadal wpatrując w płomienie. Uratowałem mu życie, a on w zamian nic nie powie dyrektorowi. Ten wniosek był logiczny. Jednak takie zachowanie zupełnie nie pasowało do Wrednego Nauczyciela i Opiekuna Slytherinu. Snape nie zachował się po swojemu. Czyżby to z powodu ran, które odniósł.? Jutro dojdzie do siebie i na pewno doniesie o tym dyrektorowi. Zawsze szukał okazji, aby się go pozbyć, a teraz taka się nadarzyła. Dlaczego on go nie wydał? To zupełnie bez sensu. Poczucie winy zaczęło go ponownie dręczyć. Gdyby nie on, to Snape nie musiałby zabijać tych ludzi. Gdyby jednak nic nie zrobił, to Mistrz Eliksirów byłby martwy. Poczuł ból w sercu. Nie mógłby sobie wyobrazić dyrektora mówiącego na jutrzejszym śniadaniu, że profesor Snape nie żyje. Ta wizja wywołała w nim irracjonalny strach. Nie chciał, aby ten złośliwy nietoperz zginął w taki sposób. Nie wybaczyłby mu tego. To było dziwne uczucie. Harry był jednak bardzo wyczerpany, by zastanawiać się nad tym faktem dłużej. Myśli mu wirowały, jakby był na karuzeli, a twarz Bellatrix przelatywała mu ciągle przed oczami. Powieki w końcu zaczęły mu opadać ze zmęczenia. Przestał się bronić przed snem. Stwierdził, że jutro będzie się tym martwił. Oparł głowę o oparcie fotela i podciągnął nogi, naciągając na siebie koc. Zasnął bardzo szybko, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że kilka sekund po jego wyjściu z kwater Snape’a, profesor stracił przytomność.

Po chwili jednak pojawił się przy nim Albus Dumbledore. Miał on na sobie swoje zwykłe, dzienne szaty, co o trzeciej w nocy raczej nie jest normalne. Podszedł do nieprzytomnego mężczyzny, ze smutkiem i obawą spojrzał na jego trupiobladą twarz. Delikatnie zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstku i po chwili komnata była pusta.

……………………………………

* **Spera Igni** (ognista kula) sphera – kula; Ignis – ogień; _— zaklęcie sprawiające silny ból w miejscu, gdzie trafi. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, miejsce trafienia wypełnia uczucie parzenia, gotowania się krwi. Jest to urok z dziedziny Czarnej Magii._ _Służy do torturowania wybranych części ciała i podrażnia mięśnie na dwie, trzy godziny._ _Nie zostawia jednak trwałych uszkodzeń nerwów czy mięśni ani żadnych śladów zewnętrznych na ofierze._ _Jest czasami stosowany przez Aurorów na przesłuchaniach, **co nie jest legalne**. Jednak nie jest to zaklęcie zabronione podczas **walki** , choć jest rzadko stosowane._

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**_23._** **_„PROROK CODZIENNY”_**

 

— Harry?

Wściekły, dziewczęcy głos zabrzmiał mu tuż koło uszu. Był jednak tak zmęczony, że nie był w stanie podnieść powiek i zlokalizować osoby, do której ten głos należał.

— Harry…

Głos się nasilił i mocne szarpnięcie za ramię zmusiło go w końcu do podniesienia powiek. Zaspane oczy spotkały się z orzechowymi i wściekłymi oczami Hermiony, obok której stał również zły Ron.

— Herm, nie wydzieraj mi się nad uchem — mruknął obrażonym tonem i zerknął na zegar wiszący nad kominkiem.

Magiczne wskazówki wskazywały godzinę szóstą piętnaście. Jęknął z rozpaczy, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że spał niecałe trzy godziny.

— Żadna Herm — warknęła wściekle dziewczyna, pochylając się nad nim. — Dlaczego, na Merlina, nas nie obudziłeś? Kiedy wróciłeś z Hagsomeade? I do jasnej cholery, czemu rzuciłeś zaklęcie wyciszające?

Dziewczyna wyraźnie była wzburzona.

— Wróciłem niecałe trzy godziny temu — odparł, podnosząc się z rezygnacją z fotela, gdyż już wiedział, że sobie nie pośpi. Nie chciał się z nimi kłócić. Miał teraz dużo poważniejszy problem, a mianowicie Snape’a. — Rzuciłem zaklęcie, bo tak smaczne spaliście, że nie miałem serca was budzić.

— Jasne — warknęła dziewczyna, siadając na kanapie naprzeciwko Harry’ego.

— Martwiliśmy się o ciebie baranie. — Ron spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, ale z ulgą, że widzi go całego i zdrowego.

— Naprawdę przepraszam — odparł Harry ze skruchą w głosie.

— W porządku. Najważniejsze, że już jesteś. Były jakieś komplikacje? Natknąłeś się na Śmierciożerców? — zapytał zaciekawiony rudzielec.

— Tak, ale nic się nie stało — dodał szybko, widząc przestraszoną minę dziewczyny. Nie mógł im przecież powiedzieć, że o mało nie zginął razem ze Snape’em. Wolał więc zmienić temat. — Fred i George spóźnili się jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Myślałem, że już nie przyjdą.

— Cali oni — mruknął chłopak, wywracając oczami i siadając koło dziewczyny. — Jak trzeba, to zawsze się spóźniają.

— Masz te dokumenty?

— Tak, Herm.

Chłopak wyciągnął coś z kieszeni swojego płaszcza. Była to szara koperta, ale dla Rona i Hermiony była niewidoczna. Harry wziął różdżkę i skierował ją na niewidzialny pakunek, który trzymał w ręce i wypowiedział zaklęcie.

— _Appare._  

Koperta, w której znajdowały się dokumenty stała się widoczna.

— To tak na wszelki wypadek — odparł, wyciągając z niej dość gruby plik pergaminów.

— Aż tyle? — Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem Ron.

— Jak oni to zdobyli? Chyba nie wynieśli tego z ministerstwa?

— Spokojnie, Herm. To są jedynie kopie. Oryginały nadal leżą bezpieczne w ministerstwie. To nowy wynalazek Freda i George’a. Samo Kopiujące Pergaminy.

— No tak, widzieliśmy je u Seamusa — odparła dziewczyna.

— Zgadza się. No dobra, trzeba to przejrzeć — odparł Harry, dzieląc dokumenty pomiędzy Hermionę i Rona. Sam też sobie wziął sporą ilość dokumentów. — Jest wpół do siódmej. Do śniadania powinniśmy się z tym uporać. Do tego czasu, nie sądzę, aby ktoś nam przeszkodził.

— Czego mamy szukać? — Podniósł z nad swojej kartki wzrok rudzielec i spojrzał na dziewczynę.

— Po pierwsze, musimy wiedzieć czy ta dziewczyna jest czarownicą. Po drugie, musimy sprawdzić czy w jej drzewie genealogicznym jest jakiś czarodziej. To da nam pewność, że jest naszą …

— Strażniczką — dokończył Harry. — Więc do roboty — mruknął, przeglądając pierwszy z brzegu pergamin.

Przez około dziesięć minut w pokoju wspólnym panowała cisza i tylko było słychać szelest przeglądanych dokumentów.

— Mam coś. — Uśmiechnął się rudzielec. — Miałeś rację Harry, ta mała ma osiem lat, urodziła się w sierpniu. Poza tym, tu piszą:

_…Ana Keys urodzona 1987. 08.27_

_Zamieszkała w Londynie na Boltons St. Nr19_

_Córka Eryki Keys z domu White urodzona 1965.04.21, zamężna z Jamesem Keys urodzonym 1961.06.21_

_Matka z wykształcenia lekarka – pediatra_

_Ojciec inżynier budowlany_

_Oboje niemagiczn…_

 — Dalej jest jedynie opis jej rodziców i… — Przewrócił dwie kartki pergaminu.

_…dziewczynka w wieku pięciu lat (1993.01.28; czwartek, godzina 17:21:45) wykazała zdolności magiczne, unosząc przedmiot w powietrze za pomocą magii bezróżdżkowej (przedmiotem tym była filiżanka z herbatą). To kwalifikuje ją do wpisu w rejestr czarodziejów i czarodziejek, a tym samym umożliwia jej naukę w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, po ukończeniu przez nią jedenastu lat, aby w wieku siedemnastu stała się pełnoprawnym członkiem świata czarodziejskiego_

_Mając pięć lat (1993.04.13; wtorek, godzina 11:03:15) dziewczynka sprawiła, że sierść kota, który należał do jej rodziny, zmieniła się z koloru jasnobrązowego na żółty. W tym przypadku potrzebna była interwencja służb zajmujących się przypadkowym użyciem czarów, aby przywróciła zwierzęciu jego normalny kolor._

_W wieku sześciu lat (1993.10.26; wtorek, godzina 14:22:30) został użyty czar pomniejszający na piłce plażowej. Konieczna była interwencja Ministerstwa Magii i rzucenie czaru zapomnienia na rodziców, którzy byli światkami tego zdarzenia…_

— Jest jeszcze kilka przypadków użycia przez nią czarów — przerwał czytanie Ron. — Nie wiedziałem, że wszystko jest opisywane tak dokładnie. Co do minuty — dodał z zaskoczeniem.

— Ministerstwo prowadzi dokumentację o każdym czarodzieju, który się urodzi w rodzinie już magicznej. Jedynie z rodzin całkowicie niemagicznych, czyli gdzie ojciec i matka nie są czarodziejami, dokumentacja dziecka zaczyna się od ujawnienia się u niego mocy. Prowadzi się ją do jedenastego roku życia, czyli do momentu, kiedy rodzic się zgodzi, aby ich dziecko uczęszczało do Hogwartu — odparła Hermiona. — Od jedenastego roku życia obowiązuje dekret o używaniu czarów przez nieletnich, czyli nadal poza szkołą jesteśmy kontrolowani, czy nie używamy magii. — Spojrzała na Harry’ego. — Później już nie prowadzi się takiego rejestru. To znaczy, po siedemnastym roku życia, gdy się jest pełnoletnim.

— Skąd to wszystko wiesz? — Spojrzał na nią Ron z podziwem.

— Nasze zajęcia z Prawa Czarodziejskiego — odparła, wzruszając ramionami. — Gdybyś czasami na nich słuchał, co wykłada pan Linston, a nie myślał o niebieskich migdałach, to też byś o tym wiedział.

Ron nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie wywrócił oczami i podał Harry’emu swoje pergaminy.

— Już nic więcej tam nie pisze.

— U mnie, też nie ma nic ważnego na jej temat. Jest trochę nazwisk jej krewnych, ale przy każdym pisze „niemagiczny”. A ty coś znalazłaś, Herm?

— Nie. Wygląda na to, że jej rodzina jak i przodkowie nie mają nic wspólnego z magią i tylko ona wykazała zdolności magiczne.

— To oznacza, że jest Strażniczką — stwierdził Ron.

— Dokładnie — potwierdziła. — Jednak nadal nie wiemy nic o drugim Strażniku. Harry ma jedną część Klucza, ale jest jeszcze druga. Problem w tym, że nie wiemy, kto może być tą drugą osobą. Aby Klucz zadziałał musimy zdobyć drugą jego część.

— Masz rację — odparł brunet, chowając pergaminy z powrotem do koperty. — Masz jakiś pomysł, jak znaleźć tego drugiego Strażnika?

— Niestety. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Ta część Klucza trafiła do ciebie przez przypadek.

— Raczej to było przeznaczenie — mruknął niechętnie.

— Jedno jest pewne, mamy coraz mniej czasu. Niecałe cztery miesiące. Zostało już mało piasku w tej magicznej klepsydrze.

Harry sięgnął ręką po łańcuszek, który miał zawieszony na szyi. Księżyc, który się na nim znajdował był jeszcze w fazie nowiu, a w magicznej, małej klepsydrze na nim umieszczonej, było już coraz mniej piasku.

— A co jeśli Sami Wiecie Kto już zdobył drugą część? — przerwał ciszę drżący głos Rona.

— Nie sądzę. Gdyby tak było wiedziałbym o tym. Pomimo tego, że potrafię blokować przed nim umysł, nadal jestem w stanie wyczuć jego emocje. Gdyby go znalazł, to byłyby na tyle silne, że wyczułbym je. W Świętym Mungu czułem jego złość, gdy byłem przy tej dziewczynce. Teraz wiem, dlaczego był tak wściekły. Czuł to samo co ja, kiedy ta dziewczyna do mnie mówiła i dlatego pojawili się ci Śmierciożercy. On wiedział, że Strażniczka jest w Mungu i wysłał ich, aby mi to odebrali.

— To by się zgadzało — odparła Hermiona i zamyśliła się. — Skoro on wiedział o tej dziewczynce, to na pewno wie również, kim jest ten drugi Strażnik. W końcu jak Harry wspominał, pierwsza część pergaminu jest w posiadaniu Vol… no wiesz czyim.

— Więc czemu jeszcze nie zdobył tego Klucza?

Rudzielec oparł się plecami o nogę ławy i usiadł po turecku.

— Jedyne co mi przychodzi do głowy, Ron, to to, że ta osoba może być poza jego zasięgiem. Może chronią ją jakieś zaklęcia czy coś w tym rodzaju. Ana była w szpitalu, a jak wiecie, jest on obecnie zabezpieczony zaklęciami na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Także możliwe, że Strażnik może mieszkać w innym kraju.

Ron westchnął i przeczesał rudawą czuprynę palcami.

— W takim razie zdobycie go zajmie mu trochę czasu i nie będzie to łatwe. Tak czy inaczej utknęliśmy w martwym punkcie. Łącznie z nim — dodał z uśmiechem.

— Nie ciesz się tak. Na pewno znajdzie sposób, by go zdobyć, a wtedy będziemy mieli poważne kłopoty. Zwłaszcza Harry, bo ma wisiorek. A co z tą drugą częścią pergaminu?

— O ile wiem, to miał ją Snape — odparł Harry po chwili zastanowienia.

— Świetnie, to możemy już zapomnieć o tym pergaminie — westchnął rudzielec, zakładając ręce za głowę.

— Dlaczego?

— Chyba nie chcesz się włamać do jego gabinetu, Herm? — Spojrzał na nią ze strachem.

— Dobrze by było wiedzieć, co w nim jest.

— O nie. Nawet o tym nie myśl. — Brunet spojrzał na nią stanowczo. — Nie będziemy się włamywać do gabinetu Snape’a. Nie ma mowy. To samobójstwo.

— Ale Harry…

— To szaleństwo. Znasz Snape’a, jakby nas przyłapał, to zabiłby nas na miejscu.

— Zgadzam się z Harrym, to zbyt ryzykowne. Poza tym, chcę żyć, a on jest nieobliczalny.

— No dobra — odparła spokojnie, choć jej oczy zabłyszczały niebezpiecznie i Harry spojrzał na nią z lekką obawą w oczach. Ron również spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. Jak dla niego, to dziewczyna zbyt szybko zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. — A tak przy okazji, dlaczego Fred i George chcieli, abyś przyszedł sam do Hagsomeade?

Brunet spojrzał na nią zaskoczony tak szybką zmianą tematu. 

— Zdobyli kopie dokumentów dotyczących mojej matki – odparł, chowając pozostałe pergaminy na temat Any Keys ponownie do koperty.

— Na temat twojej matki? — W jej głosie można było wyczuć zaskoczenie i zaciekawienie.

— Tak. One są oznaczone pieczęcią ściśle…

— O tu jesteś — przerwał mu znajomy głos.

— Ginny co ty tu robisz ? — warknął Ron niezadowolony, że ta im przeszkodziła akurat w tak ważnym momencie.

— Jak to co? — oburzyła się dziewczyna, której nie podobał się ton głosu rudzielca. — Jest wpół do dziewiątej i zamierzam iść na śniadanie. A tak poza tym, to jest pokój wspólny i wolno mi chyba w nim przebywać w takim samym stopniu jak tobie — warknęła na brata, który posłał jej spojrzenie bazyliszka.

— Co toooo za kłótnie? — ziewnął Dean, wychodząc z dormitorium.

Ginny machnęła lekceważąco ręką i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia.

— Nie kłócimy się — szybko odparł Harry, wstając z dywanu.

W tej sytuacja dalsza rozmowa o jego rodzicach nie miała sensu.

— Idziesz na śniadanie, Harry? — wtrąciła się Hermiona, aby zmienić temat.

— Tak. Zaczekaj chwilę.

Brunet zebrał swoje rzeczy łącznie z szarą kopertą i zniknął za drzwiami dormitorium. Po chwili pojawił się ponownie w przebranej bluzie i razem wyszli z wieży Gryffindoru na śniadanie.

W Wielkiej Sali było mało osób. Większość uczniów jeszcze smacznie spała, w końcu była niedziela, jednak przy stole nauczycielskim byli już wszyscy profesorowie. Prawie wszyscy. Harry, gdy tylko wszedł do sali jego wzrok powędrował na miejsce, gdzie zazwyczaj siedział Snape. Z bijącym sercem stwierdził, że miejsce nauczyciela było puste. Profesora nie było na śniadaniu, a to znaczyło, że jest naprawdę poważnie ranny po wczorajszej nocy i teraz prawdopodobnie leży w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie jest to nic poważnego. Czuł się trochę nieswojo i ogarnął go lekki niepokój o profesora. Może i nienawidził Snape’a, ale nie życzył mu śmierci. Nie umiał wyjaśnić przyczyny tego uczucia. Mistrz Eliksirów, jakby nie patrzył, był jedynym nauczycielem, z którym spędzał najwięcej czasu. Poza tym, w jakiś sposób ten wredny typ zdawał się go rozumieć najlepiej, prawdopodobnie przez te lekcje Oklumencji i Czarnej Magii. Można powiedzieć, że się przyzwyczaił do jego osoby i jego złośliwych, ironicznych uwag. Z postanowieniem sprawdzenia czy Snape jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, usiadł na swoim miejscu przy stole Gryffindoru. Wiedział, że ta rozmowa go nie minie i lepiej będzie jak załatwi to, jak najszybciej. Sama świadomość spojrzenia w te czarne oczy nauczyciela wywoływała nim dreszcze i niepewność. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Dlaczego on się tak bardzo bał tego człowieka i czuł do niego respekt? Nie mógł tego pojąć.

Harry sięgnął ręką po gorące kakao i jeszcze raz spojrzał w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, gdyż miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś go bacznie obserwował od momentu wejścia do sali. Nie pomylił się. Jego wzrok spotkał się z jasnoniebieskimi oczami dyrektora. Były dziwne, takie jakby smutne. Chłopak drgnął nieznacznie i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. Cokolwiek te oczy chciały mu powiedzieć, on nie zamierzał się tym przejmować.

— Podasz mi chleb, Neville?

— Jasne, Harry — wziął koszyczek, w którym były bułki, ciemny i biały chleb. 

— Dzięki.

— Nie ma za co. — Chłopak wziął sobie kromkę, którą posmarował grubo miodem. — Poczta — mruknął, kiedy zobaczył wlatujące sowy do Wielkiej Sali.

Po chwili dwa szare ptaki wylądowały koło niego i Hermiony.

— To z domu? — zwrócił się Harry do Neville’a, który właśnie starał się odwiązywać paczuszkę od nóżki sowy.

— Nie. My nie mamy takiej sowy — odparł, gdy uwolniony ptak z powrotem wzbił się w powietrze.

— To co to jest? — Zajrzał mu ciekawie przez ramię Ron.

Neville odpakował pakunek z szarego papieru i wyciągnął z niego książkę. Spojrzał na tytuł i od razu się rozpromienił.

— To „Niebezpieczne rośliny – jak je hodować”. Zamówiłem tą książkę prawie miesiąc temu. Zapłaciłem z góry. Sporo kosztowała. Już straciłem nadzieję, że ją przyślą.

— Dziwie się, że zapłaciłeś im zanim ci ją przysłali. Przecież mogli to być zwykli naciągacze — mruknął Ron, biorąc do ręki kawałek ciasta bezowego. — Jest ich pełno.

Hermiona wzięła od Neville’a książkę i zaczęła z zainteresowaniem przeglądać spis treści.

— Tak. Masz rację, ale jak tylko zobaczyłem tytuł tej książki w ofercie, to nie myślałem o tym i ją natychmiast zamówiłem. To bardzo rzadka książka, a ja już od jakiegoś czasu starałem się ją zdobyć.

— Masz rację, jest bardzo cenna. Pożyczysz mi ją kiedyś do poczytania?

— Jasne, Hermiona.

— Mogę na chwilę przywłaszczyć sobie Proroka, Herm? W dziale sportowym mieli dziś umieścić informację o nowych miotłach do Quidditcha, które mają się ukazać na rynku w sierpniu. 

— Jasne, Ron. Pewnie nie ma w nim nic konkretnego. Muszę napisać do nich, że rezygnuję z prenumeraty. To tylko strata pieniędzy.

Rudzielec zachłannie wziął gazetę od dziewczyny i rozwinął ją.

— Harry masz to wypracowanie na jutrzejsze Eliksiry?

— Jeszcze nie. Muszę je dopiero napisać.

— To po śniadaniu pójdziemy do biblioteki. Pomogę ci.

— W porządku. Jesteś kochana, Herm. — Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu do przyjaciółki.

— Wiem.

— Harry, spójrz.

Rudzielec ze strachem spojrzał na bruneta.

— Co jest, Ron?

— Cooooś ty taki blady? — Spojrzał na niego Dean, ziewając.

— W „Proroku Codziennym” piszą, że wczoraj w nocy zostali znalezieni martwi Śmierciożercy.

Harry zakrztusił się sokiem malinowym i mocne uderzenie w plecy przez Neville’a przywróciło mu oddech. Brunet nachylił się nad stołem i spojrzał do gazety, którą trzymał rudzielec. Była otwarta na artykule pod tytułem _„Niewyjaśnione Morderstwa”_. Ron zaczął czytać.

         _„Ostatnimi czasy przestępczość znacznie wzrosła, co jest wynikiem ponownej działalności Sami Wiecie Kogo. Pomimo zwiększenia bezpieczeństwa w całej Anglii, nadal Ministerstwo Magii nie jest w stanie opanować fali brutalnych morderstw czy napaści._

          _Wczorajszej nocy w jednej z ulic w Hogsmeade zostały znalezione trzy ciała. Należące do dwóch mężczyzn i kobiety._

_Biuro Dochodzeniowe do Spraw Morderstw, po szczegółowym dochodzeniu i zbadaniu sprawy, zidentyfikowało jednego z mężczyzn, jako trzydziestoletniego urzędnika z ministerstwa, pracującego w dziale Kontaktów Między Narodowych. Zidentyfikowana ofiara, Jim Kens, nie posiadała rodziny._

  _Drugim mężczyzną był dwudziestoletni Christian Poulet. Według tego, co Ministerstwo Magii podało do wiadomości publicznej, nie posiadała rodziny ani żadnego krewnego. Osoba wymieniona od pięciu lat mieszkała w Anglii, ale miała obywatelstwo francuskie. Obydwaj byliŚmierciożercami, co udało się ustalić z ich ubioru i posiadanych eliksirów używanych do torturowania._

   _Natomiast kobietę zidentyfikowano jako Bellatrix Lestrange. Osobę, która od lat była wierną zwolenniczką Sami Wiecie Kogo i odsiadywała wyrok w więzieniu, z którego zdołała jednak uciec zaraz po buncie Dementorów. Obecnie była poszukiwana._

   _Wszystkie dowody ewidentnie świadczą o tym, że przyczyną śmierci wszystkich trzech ofiar było Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne. Niestety Ministerstwu nadal nie udało się ustalić, kto jest odpowiedzialny_

_za ich śmierć. Na miejscu zbrodni nie zostały znalezione żadne ślady czy wskazówki, które doprowadziłyby do ujęcia sprawcy tego morderstwa._

   _Dochodzenie w tej sprawie utknęło w martwym punkcie, gdyż wszystkie trzy ofiary ze względu na swoją przeszłość i niezaprzeczalną przynależność do Śmierciożerców, miały wielu wrogów, a w tym przypadku ustalenie choćby podejrzanych, jest bardzo trudne i czasochłonne. Motywów tego czynu może być wiele i odpowiedzialnymi za ich śmierć mogą być osoby związane nawet z Sami Wiecie Kim. Dlatego niewykluczone, że MinisterstwoMagii po przesłuchaniu światków, którzy znaleźli ciała ofiar i sporządzeniu protokołu z ich zeznań, zamknie śledztwo w tej sprawie.”_

_**R**_ **_**i** ta Skeeter_ **

— Zasłużyli sobie — warknął Dean. — Cholerni Śmierciożercy, ktokolwiek to zrobił, to powinni mu za to podziękować. O trzech morderców mniej.

— Dean — syknęła Hermiona. — Jak możesz tak mówić. Może i są mordercami, ale zasługują na proces i wyrok.

— Chyba żartujesz, Herm?! — Spojrzał na nią ze złością rudzielec. — I ty to mówisz? Już zapomniałaś, co się wydarzyło latem? Co oni ci zrobili? Nie wspomnę już o Lestrange, przez którą zginął Syriusz.

— Nie. Nie zapomniałam — warknęła zirytowana, zaciskając pieści. — Jednak sądzę, że nikt nie zasługuje na śmierć bez wcześniejszego sądu.

— Hermiona, uspokój się — odparł spokojnie Harry, któremu ulżyło, że ministerstwo nie powiązało tych morderstw ze Snape’em.

Profesor w zacieraniu śladów był naprawdę dobry. No, ale cóż innego można było się spodziewać po szpiegu. Musiał on być perfekcyjny pod każdym względem.

— Ale Harry, nie można wymierzać samodzielnie sprawiedliwości. Co by było, gdyby każdy tak robił?

— Hermiono, wiem że prawa powinno się przestrzegać, ale sam sądzę, że śmierć to zbyt lekka kara jak dla Lestrange — wymówił nazwisko Bellatrix z chłodem w głosie.

Hermiona spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem. Doskonale wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel nienawidzi tej kobiety, bo obwinia ją częściowo za śmierć Syriusza. Jej serce przeszył strach, że tej samej nocy, kiedy Lestrange zginęła Harry był w Hogsmeade. Przecież mógł zginąć. Gdyby się natknął na tą kobietę… Serce zabiło dziewczynie gwałtownie, a jeśli on… To przecież niemożliwe. Nie mógłby tego zrobić. Jednak oczy Harry’ego zawsze, kiedy padało słowo Lestrange robiły się nieobecne. Takie zimne i przerażające. Czy byłby do tego zdolny? Zareagował tak gwałtownie, gdy Ron wspomniał o tym artykule. Może to tylko przypadek.

— Hermiono, co z tobą?

Tym razem ciepły głos zabrzmiał jej koło ucha. Była w nim troska i niepokój.

— Nic. — Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. — Wszystko porządku, Harry. Przepraszam. Może już pójdziemy do tej biblioteki — dodała, wstając od stołu i szybko zmieniając temat.

Chłopak przytaknął głową.

— Idziesz z nami, Ron? — dodała z naciskiem, co brzmiało bardziej jak stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

— Jasne.

Rudzielec wstał od stołu, zwijając gazetę. Przez ten artykuł nie zajrzał do działu sportowego i zamierzał nadrobić zaległości w pokoju wspólnym. Wziął jeszcze kilka ciastek chowając je do kieszeni i cała trójka opuściła Wielką Salę.

 

Uczucie odrętwienia towarzyszyło mu, gdy otworzył pomału oczy. W pierwszej chwili poczuł niepokój, ale widok znajomego otoczenia zupełnie go odprężył. Spróbował się podnieść, ale od razu tego pożałował, bo wywołało to okropny ból głowy i dreszcze. Mięśnie również odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarły wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia. Obecnie leżał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym pod cienką kołdrą, odziany w szarą piżamę. Jak on nienawidził tego miejsca. Nienawidził uczucia słabości i bycia zależnym od kogokolwiek czy czegokolwiek. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że skoro tu wylądował, to jego stan musiał być naprawdę poważy. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. _Bellatrix_. Ta kobieta wypełniła jego wspomnienia. Przeklęta i psychopatyczna baba. Ilekroć sobie o niej przypominał wzbierała w nim nienawiść. Ona kochała zadawać cierpienie i patrzeć na swoje ofiary, gdy się zwijają w bólu i w spazmach pod jej klątwami. Zwłaszcza była entuzjastką zaklęcia Crucio. Nieraz już od niej oberwał tym zaklęciem, jeszcze jak był sługą Czarnego Pana. Lord wykorzystywał ją do zadawania kar i nauczek bardziej nieposłusznym niewolnikom czy sługom. Sam również wymierzał kary, ale lubił patrzeć jak to robią inni. To było pewnego rodzaju psychologiczna gra. Z reguły, to zaklęcia Lorda były niesamowicie silne i bolesne. Dlatego jeżeli Lord zdecydował się rzucić na kogoś zaklęcie, to znaczyło, że był w istnej furii, a taka osoba już po jednym zaklęciu Crucio miała dość życia.

— Cholera — zaklął nieświadomie.

No tak. Potter. Cholerny gówniarz. Teraz pamiętał. Tego wieczoru była jeszcze jedna poszkodowana osoba, a raczej ofiara. Śmiało można powiedzieć – ofiara losu. Poczuł złość i wściekłość na tego bezmyślnego kretyna. Tak, Potter był kretynem i to niepoprawnym, aby się wymykać w nocy z zamku do Hogsmeade. Czy ten chłopak nie myśli? Dlaczego jest takim nieodpowiedzialnym dzieciakiem. Na domiar złego, to właśnie na Potterze spoczywa obowiązek pokonania Czarnego Pana. To śmieszne i równocześnie żałosne, że Ciemność ma pokonać tak irytujący i bezmyślny bachor. Gdyby nie to, że nie był wstanie wczorajszego wieczora się poruszyć bez nagłego nasilenia się mdłości, to tam w lochach, sprałby chłopaka tak, aby ten nie mógł sobie usiać przez tydzień na tyłku. Nieważne, że był nauczycielem, wychowawcą, człowiekiem w miarę rozsądnym i w życiu by nie uderzył dziecka. Potter zasługiwał na porządne lanie i wywalenie ze szkoły w trybie natychmiastowym. Przeklęty gówniarz. Zawsze chciał pozbyć się go z Hogwartu, ale teraz pomimo takiej znakomitej okazji nie mógł nic zrobić. Nie mógł, bo dzieciak, jakby nie patrzył, uratował mu życie. Nie musiał tego robić. Mógł niepostrzeżenie wrócić do tego przeklętego zamku i nikt by się nie dowiedział, że gdziekolwiek wychodził.

Snape z irytacją westchnął i otworzył oczy. Wpatrzył się w jakiś punkt na ścianie z bladym wyrazem twarzy. Kolejny cholerny Potter, któremu zawdzięcza życie. Życie jest niesprawiedliwe. Potter zostanie w szkole, a on będzie musiał się jakoś wytłumaczyć przed dyrektorem, co nie będzie takie proste, bo będzie musiał kryć tego małego kretyna. Niepojęte, jak wszystko może się skomplikować. Zdecydowanie nie czekał na spotkanie z Albusem. Chociaż dyrektor, jak znał życie, na pewno już wiedział o tej nielegalnej eskapadzie Pottera, i jak zwykle nie zareaguje na to. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem ten stary czarodziej o wszystkim zawsze wiedział i dlaczego większość z istotnych spraw zawsze zwykł przemilczeć. Czasami nie rozumiał motywów postępowania tego starca. Życie jest podłe, jęknął w duchu, zastanawiając się, jak wybrnąć z tej paskudnej sytuacji. Wszystko było zupełnie bez sensu. Po co ten dzieciak wymykał się ze szkoły? Jak go zna, to pewnie coś kombinuje nielegalnego. To stwierdzenie nie uspokoiło go, a wręcz zaniepokoiło. Jeśli znowu ten bachor będzie chciał zrobić coś na własną rękę, to po prostu ukatrupi tego gówniarza. Nawet Albus czy dług czarodziejski nie uratuje go. Nie po to wszyscy starają się go ochraniać, aby ten wystawiał się na niebezpieczeństwo. Ostatnio sytuacja uległa drastycznej zmianie. Gdyby nawet dyrektor się dowiedział o tym nielegalnym wyjściu chłopaka, to nie mógłby wyrzucić go ze szkoły. Z jednego miejsca, gdzie jest bezpieczny. Jeśli to by się stało, to dzieciak byłby już martwy. Najśmieszniejsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że on dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że za każdym razem, kiedy chciał się go pozbyć z Hogwartu, to skazywał chłopaka na pewną śmierć. Dumbledore zawsze starał się mu to wytłumaczyć, ale on nie przyjmował tego faktu do wiadomości z powodu nienawiści, jaką żywił do tego dzieciaka. Nie żeby przestał go nienawidzić. To było zupełnie coś innego. Nie, to było bezsensu. Myśli snuły mu się po głowie, doprowadzając go do szału.

— Od kiedy stałem się taki miękki – odparł cicho, nie spuszczając wzroku z pajęczy na suficie.

— Dlaczego tak mówisz? — Z zamyślenia wytrącił go ciepły głos.

Głos, który doskonale znał. Należący do właściciela, z którym w tym momencie nie bardzo miał ochotę na jakąkolwiek rozmowę.

— Albus? Nie zauważyłem jak wszedłeś — odparł chłodno, starając się podnieść na łokciu.

— Leż chłopcze. — Dyrektor położył na ramieniu Snape’a rękę, zmuszając go do położenia się z powrotem. — Musisz odpoczywać.

Snape niechętnie zdecydował się posłuchać jego rady, gdyż zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Dumbledore przysunął sobie krzesło i spojrzał na niego przenikliwym i zarazem badawczym wzrokiem. Severus doskonale wiedział, że Albus oczekuje od niego jakiegoś wyjaśnienia z wczorajszego zajścia. Nie bardzo miał ochotę rozmawiać na ten temat, ale postawa dyrektora i jego kamienna twarz uświadomiły mu, że on nie wyjdzie dopóki nie otrzyma wyjaśnień.

— Domyślam się, że chcesz wiedzieć, co jest przyczyną mojego... obecnego stanu?

— Nie ukrywam, że mnie to interesuje. Jak pojawiłem się w twoich kwaterach wyglądałeś okropnie.

Snape westchnął.

— Byłem się spotkać z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, a w drodze powrotnej wynikły małe... komplikacje.

— Czy masz na myśli… te komplikacje? — Dyrektor podał zaskoczonemu mężczyźnie gazetę, „Proroka Codziennego” otworzonego na stronie z artykułem o znalezieniu trzech martwych czarodziejów.

Snape wziął gazetę i zaczął czytać artykuł. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że to co napisali było prawdą. No może zostały pominięte niektóre _istotne_ szczegóły, ale fakty się zgadzały. Po przeczytaniu uśmiechnął się z jawną satysfakcją. Widać, obecnie prawda jest bardziej poczytniejsza niż kłamstwa i przeinaczane fakty z wydarzeń i wywiadów, jak to zdarzało się dość często w artykułach zamieszczonych w tym piśmie. Nie cierpiał tego szmatławca, ale czasami pisali w nim coś godnego uwagi.

— Poznam teraz tą drugą wersję wydarzeń? — przerwał jego rozmyślania Albus, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się mu.

— No cóż, raczej nie odbiegają zbytnio od tego, co tu napisali. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Pokrótce Severus streścił treść rozmowy z Lucjuszem i spotkanie z Lestrange. Jednak ominął istotny element tej ostatniej opowieści, a mianowicie Pottera. Walczył przez chwilę, aby powiedzieć Dumbledore’owi o nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniu jego Złotego Chłopca i pogrążyć całkowicie tego dzieciaka, ale nie potrafił tego zrobić. Zwłaszcza, że miał świadomość tego, że ten dzieciak wcale nie musiał mu pomagać. Przecież Potter go nienawidził. To było bezsensu. W dodatku to dziwne uczucie, które nieznacznie poruszyło jego lodowate serce. To było cieple uczucie. Połączone ze złością, że ten mały kretyn mógł przez swoje bezmyślne zachowanie zginąć. To był chyba cud, że udało im się przeżyć.

— To wszystko, Severusie? — spytał Dumbledore po skończonej opowieści.

— Tak — westchnął. — Bell nie żyje. Zabiłem ją i tego drugiego — dodał z satysfakcją i jego oczy niebezpiecznie zabłyszczały.

— Skoro tak mówisz... — odparł smutnym, a zarazem rozbawionym głosem. Snape spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczy i zbity z tropu. — A co do użycia Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego Severusie, to nie pochwalam tego, co zrobiłeś, ale skoro posunąłeś się tak daleko, na pewno nie miałeś innego wyjśc...

— Ależ Albusie — syknął wściekle Snape, któremu minęło chwilowe zaskoczenie zachowaniem Albusa. — Ta cholerna baba o mało nas... mnie nie zabiła — poprawił się gdy zobaczył wesołe iskierki zaciekawienia w oczach dyrektora. _Cholera, o mało się nie wygadałem_. Przeszło mu przez myśl. Ten stary i podstępny czarodziej doskonale wie jak wyciągnąć z człowieka dokładnie to, co chce wiedzieć i nie musi do tego stosować Legilimencji ani też używać Veritaserum. Manipulował ludźmi z łatwością i można powiedzieć z wdziękiem. Nawet nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby Dumbledore doskonale wiedział, że ten cholerny bachor też tam był. Czyżby ten stary spryciarz wiedział, że on kryje Pottera? Jeśli tak, to na Merlina, w jaki sposób się o tym dowiedział? — To jest chora psychicznie psychopatka. Zaręczam ci, że z powodu jej śmierci nikt nie będzie za nią płakał. Prawdopodobnie, uratowałem dzięki temu kilka niewinnych istnień ludzkich. Ty nie masz pojęcia, jak ona potrafi zniszczyć ofiarę, upokorzyć i cieszyć się z cierpienia drugiego człowieka!

— Severusie, uspokój się. — Położył rękę na ramieniu wzburzonego mężczyzny, aby go uspokoić. Spojrzał na niego poważnie znad swoich okularów. — Przecież mówiłem, że zrobiłeś to, co uważałeś za słuszne i znając _ciebie_ nie rzucałbyś bez powodu niewybaczalnego.

Pomimo ciepłych i uspokajających słów Albusa, Severus nie poczuł się lepiej. Nadal był lekko wzburzony i zły. _Ciemną stronę można pokonać tylko jasnością_. To stwierdzenie kotłowało się w jego myślach, bo powtarzał mu je ciągle Albus. Wiedział o tym, ale czasami zapominał sensu tych słów. Czasami były chwile, że ponownie zaczynał wątpić w siłę wiary i czystości, jak ten rodzaj magii zwykł nazywać Dumbledore. Wczorajszego wieczora również to miało miejsce. W momencie rzucenia Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego. Jednak gdyby tego nie zrobił, obydwoje by zginęli. Nie, wcale nie musiał rzucić tego zaklęcia. Przecież mógł rzucić chociażby Drętwotę. Jednak on chciał mieć pewność. Pewność, że ona już nie będzie w stanie nikogo skrzywdzić. Nie będzie w stanie zniszczyć tego chłopaka, tak jak próbowała. Skaleczyć w nim tego, co w Potterze jest najsilniejsze i najpotężniejsze. Tak, nie wiele brakowało, aby dzieciak stał się słabszy i bardziej podatny. Co do zabicia tego drugiego Śmierciożercy, to było tylko pozbycie się świadka całego zdarzenia. Nie znał tego mężczyzny. Pierwszy raz go widział i nie żywił do niego zupełnie żadnych uczuć, to ułatwiało sprawę. Jednak Bell, to już było zupełnie co innego. Znał tą kobietę prawie przez całe swoje życie i jedynym uczuciem, które do niej żywił była pogarda i nienawiść. W tym jednym uczuciu zgadzał się z Potterem. Rozumiał emocje, jakie wtedy targały chłopakiem. Jednak to że je rozumie nie oznaczało, że je pochwala. W pewnym sensie obecność Pottera ułatwiła mu podjecie decyzji. To samolubne, ale zawsze pragnął śmierci tej kobiety, a to była świetna okazja.

— Zaskoczyłeś mnie, Severusie?

— Czym? — odparł już znacznie spokojniej, wybudzając się ze swoich myśli.

— Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze użyjesz tego amuletu. — Spojrzał ze smutkiem na mężczyznę. — Sądziłem, że już dawno go zniszczyłeś.

— Przecież doskonale wiesz, że nie mógłbym tego zrobić. — Spojrzał na niego chłodno, ale ze smutkiem, który się malował w czarnych oczach. — Poza tym, o ile pamiętasz, wtedy użyłem go tylko jeden, jedyny raz.

— Tak. Tamta noc. Mam wrażenie jakby to było wczoraj — zamyślił się dyrektor, marszcząc czoło i przeczesując swoją długą, śnieżnobiałą brodę. — Nosiłeś go przez ten cały czas? — dodał po chwili.

— Nie — odparł, podsuwając się trochę wyżej na poduszce, by móc przyjąć pozycję półsiedzącą. — Zaledwie od kilku miesięcy.

— Widzę, że nadal działa. — Uśmiechnął się. — Miałeś dobre przeczucie, że go założyłeś. Zresztą, ty zawsze kierujesz się intuicją, która jak widać cię nie zawodzi.

— Tak, intuicja — prychnął, ale w głębi był wdzięczny, że przełamał się, aby założyć ten talizman.

Wiązały się z nim nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, do których nie chciał wracać. Ten sen, o jego przeszłości, na tyle go zaniepokoił, że założył łańcuszek na szyję. Czuł, że nie bez powodu śniła mu się tamta noc, kiedy był jeszcze na usługach u Czarnego Pana. _Lili_. To ta noc zaważyła o jego decyzji przejścia na jasną stronę. Obietnica, którą później złożył tej kobiecie w Hogwarcie. 

— Muszę cię opuścić drogi chłopcze. — Dumbledore wstał z krzesła, które znikło i pojawiło się na swoim wcześniejszym miejscu. — Teraz się zajmie tobą Madam Pomfrey, która nota bene, właśnie zaraz się tu pojawi. — Mrugnął do Severusa, który jęknął rozpaczliwie.

Wszystko tylko nie ta wariatka, pseudo pielęgniarka. Właśnie teraz zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego nienawidził przebywać w pobliżu Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Ta kobieta swoją osobą i zachowaniem doprowadzała go do szału.

— Po prostu świetnie. — Wywrócił oczami, kiedy Albus minął się w drzwiach z Poppy.

Pielęgniarka po przywitaniu się z dyrektorem od razu podeszła do Severusa z całym zestawem eliksirów i z ochotą dokładnego przebadania go. Eliksiry oczywiście przyjął, ale zapędy pielęgniarki do sprawdzenia jego stanu fizycznego zostały momentalnie ochłodzone przez jego lodowate spojrzenie, które jej posłał. Pomimo tego, że była kobietą nieustępliwą pod względem wykonywania własnych obowiązków, to lodowaty i zarazem groźny wzrok Snape’a zadziałał perfekcyjne i Mistrz Eliksirów skutecznie pozbył się jej ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Został sam zadowolony, że będzie mógł odpocząć i cieszyć się chwilą samotności.

 

— No dobra. Jesteśmy sami, mów co się dowiedziałeś o swojej matce — zaczął Ron, siadając okrakiem na krześle i opierając ręce na oparciu.

Znajdowali się w bibliotece, w której akurat nikogo nie było oprócz bibliotekarki. Pani Pince zaczytała się w jakimś czasopiśmie i zupełnie nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni dwa pergaminy, które wziął z dormitorium i rozłożył je na otwartych książkach do Eliksirów, które leżały na stole. Hermiona razem z Ronem się nachylili, aby móc również widzieć tekst. Na pierwszym dokumencie, który był aktem zgonu nie było zbyt wiele napisane, ale to co się w nim znajdowało było zaskakujące.

_Lily Potter z domu Lily Evans córka Kate i Sama Evansa_

_Urodzona 1959.06.26_

_Zmarła 1980.08.21, zgon nastąpił w nocy 21:34:15_

_Przyczyna śmierci: Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne: Avada Kedavra_

_Zaklęcie Identyfikujące (Pośmiertne) wykazało, że ofiara została_

_potraktowana:_

_– trzydziestoma sześcioma Zaklęciami Niewybaczalnymi: Crucio_

_– jednym Zaklęciem Niewybaczalnym: Avada Kedavra_

_Użycia Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego: Imperiusa – nie stwierdzono_

_Ofiara została znaleziona w domu, który został zniszczony_

_(stwierdza się działanie bardzo silnej Czarnej Magii, choć dochodzenie nie wyjaśniło przyczyny zniszczenia domu)_

_Lily Potter zginęła, ratując życie swojemu jedynemu synowi, Harry’emu Potterowi_

_Ministerstwo ustaliło, że osobą odpowiedzialną za morderstwo jest Sami Wiecie Kto_

_Ofiara w momencie swojej śmierci znajdowała się w pokoju dziecinnym na piętrze_

_Po obdukcji ciała nie stwierdzono śladów tortur magicznych czy fizycznych, także nie stwierdzono żadnego innego śladu znęcania się nad ofiarą przed jej uśmierceniem_

_Pogrzeb odbył się 1980.08.26 o godzinie 15:30_

— Na Merlina — szepnęła Hermiona, wstrzymując oddech. — To jest naprawdę dziwne.

— Mianowicie? — odparł Ron, który w tym nie widział zupełnie nic nadzwyczajnego.

— Nie czytałeś? Mama Harry’ego została potraktowana trzydziestoma sześcioma zaklęciami Crucio. Czy to nie wydaje ci się dziwne?

— Niby czemu? W końcu była członkiem Zakonu Feniksa.

— Nie sądzę, Ron, aby członkowie Zakonu oberwali tyle razy tym zaklęciem — odparł Harry, który zaczynał rozumieć, co ma na myśli Hermona i zupełnie mu się to nie podobało. Napawało go to obawą i niepewnością.

— W dodatku miała zaledwie dwadzieścia jeden lat — dodała, zerkając niepewnie na Harry’ego. — Tych zaklęć raczej się unika.

— Nie bądź śmieszna, Herm — odparł Ron, kręcąc powątpiewająco głową. — Chyba nie sądzisz, że ona miła coś wspólnego ciemną mocą. To bez sensu. Przecież sam Moody i Lupin mówili, że rodzice Harry’ego byli członkami Zakonu.

— No nie wiem, Ron — odparła, patrząc z obawą na Harry’ego, który wyraźnie pobladł na twarzy. — Z tego co mi wiadomo, to tylko Śmierciożercy są traktowani tak często zaklęciem Crucio. Poza tym, Sam Wiesz Kto jej nie torturował przed rzuceniem zaklęcia uśmiercającego.

— Gadasz bzdury — warknął rudzielec, któremu coraz bardziej nie podobało się to dziewczyna chce powiedzieć.

Harry tępo wpatrywał się w kawałek pergaminu i czuł, że coraz bardziej obrazy zaczynają się mu rozpływać przed oczami. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Od razu zobaczył w swojej głowie obraz matki, która zasłania go swoim ciałem, po chwili słyszy jej krzyk i zielone światło wypełnia pomieszczenie. W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że z jakiegoś powodu Voldemort nie chciał jej zabić. Przecież kazał jej się odsunąć. Nie zrobiła tego i dlatego zginęła. Dlaczego nie chciał jej zabić?

— Nie przeczę, że mogła być również torturowana. To bardzo możliwe. — Ugryzła się jednak w język, widząc, że twarz bruneta coraz bardziej przypomina białą kartkę papieru, a oczy chłopaka robią się coraz bardziej nieobecne. Sam stwarzał wrażenie zamyślonego. — Harry, ja…

— W porządku — odparł chłodno chłopak, starając się opanować emocje. W końcu to tylko świstek papieru, który jest niejasny i to tylko nasze domysły. Nie wiadomo jak było naprawdę. — Spójrzmy na ten drugi pergamin. Może dowiemy się coś więcej — dodał, nie patrząc im w oczy.

Drugi był fragmentem przesłuchania Lily Evans. Z czasu jak jeszcze była panną.

_— Imię i Nazwisko?_

_— Lily Evans._

_— Lat?_

_— Osiemnaście._

_— Jesteś zamężna?_

_— Nie.._

_— Czy należysz do zwolenników Sam Wiesz Kogo_

_— Nie._

_— Czy jesteś Śmierciożercą?_

_— Nie._

_— Czy masz na przedramieniu Mroczny Znak?_

_— Nie._

_— Czy jesteś w bliskich stosunkach z Severusem Snape’em?(pytanie sformułowane niewłaściwe)_

_— …_

_— Czy przyjaźnisz się z Severusem Snape’em?_

_— Tak._

_— Czy wspominał, że jest Śierciożercą?_

_— Nie._

_— Czy 21 stycznia bieżącego roku była Pani z Severusem Snape’em w Trzech Miotłach?_

_— Tak, byłam. Spotkaliśmy się na piwie._

_— O której to było?_

_— Nie pamiętam._

_— Czy zna pani Thomasa Shunpike’a?_

_— Tak, poznałam go, jak jeszcze chodziłam do Hogwartu. Był o pięć lat starszy ode mnie._

_— Wie pani, że został zamordowany?_

I w tym momencie pergamin się skończył i zeznanie się urwało.Harry odetchnął z ulgą, gdy skończył czytać. Jego matka była pod działaniem Veritaserum i musiała mówić prawdę. Jednak było faktem, że te dwa dokumenty są co do siebie sprzeczne. Coś w nich nie grało, tylko nie wiedział co.

— Nic z tego nie rozumiem — mruknął rudzielec. — Dlaczego twoja matka była przesłuchiwana? I co z tym wszystkim ma wspólnego Snape?

— No cóż — odparł Harry, który akurat na to pytanie znał odpowiedź. — Moja matka przyjaźniła się ze Snape’em, jak chodziła do szkoły.

Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się w jawnym szoku.

— Ty chyba żartujesz? Snape i przyjaźń? I to dodatku z Gryfonką, nie mówisz poważnie?

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona dziewczyna.

— Posłuchałem jednej nocy, jak Snape rozmawiał z Hagridem o mojej matce. Też w to nie mogłem uwierzyć, ale jak widać potwierdzenie ich słów jest na tym pergaminie. — Zwinął dokumenty w rulon i schował je do torby z książkami.

— Niesamowite — mruknął Ron wyraźnie zaskoczony tą wiadomością.

— W każdym razie, mi nadal coś nie gra — odparła dziewczyna, opierając łokcie na stole i podpierając dłońmi brodę.

— Mianowicie? — odparł Harry, rozkładając książkę z Eliksirów na temacie z którego mieli napisać referat na poniedziałek.

— Te trzydzieści sześć Crucio i Snape w tym wszystkim.

— Daj spokój, Herm — odparł Ron, ziewając. — Nie szukaj dziury całym. Sądzę, że jest to wytłumaczalne. Zapytamy Lupina i już. On znał przecież mamę Harry’ego i sądzę, że zna na to pytanie odpowiedź.

— Nie będziemy nikogo pytać. Przecież jesteśmy w posiadaniu nielegalnych dokumentów. Jak zaczniesz wypytywać o to co wydarzyło się w przeszłości, to Lupin zacznie być podejrzliwy i możemy wpaść w tarapaty. Nie tylko ja, ale Fred i George również.

— Tak. Harry ma rację. Zapomniałeś już, Ron, że Lupin uczy ich w Ministerstwie Magii Obrony przed Ciemnymi Mocami?

— Razem z Szalonookim — mruknął rudzielec. — Więc masz jakiś inny pomysł, aby się coś więcej dowiedzieć bez wtajemniczania starszych?

— Na razie nie mam.

— Słuchajcie nie ma sensu się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Mamy poważniejszy problem, a mianowicie ten Klucz – odparł, zbierając swoje rzeczy ze stołu. — Musimy się nad tym skupić.

— Masz rację. Gdzie idziesz, Harry? — spytała ze zdziwieniem dziewczyna.

— Muszę jeszcze poczytać na temat tych eliksirów opóźniających działanie trucizn na bazie roślinnej. Snape przecież wspominał na ostatnich zajęciach, że będzie tego pytał.

— W takim razie zobaczymy się w wspólnym — odparł Ron, otwierając książkę do Prawa Czarodziejskiego, aby zrobić notatki.  

Harry wyszedł z biblioteki i zamiast do Wieży Gryffindoru skierował się w zupełnie inne miejsce. Od rana to planował i w końcu postanowił się przemóc. Kiedyś przecież będzie musiał się z nim spotkać, a im szybciej tym lepiej. 

— Harry? Co ty tu robisz?

— Hmm... przechodziłem i... jak się czuje profesor Snape?

— Profesor? — Zaskoczona spojrzała na chłopaka. — Znacznie lepiej. Skąd o tym wiesz? — Spojrzała na nie go podejrzliwie. Harry nie wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć i lekko się zarumienił.

— To nie wiesz, Poppy, że pan Potter ma niesamowity dar wtykania nosa w nie swoje sprawy? — Ironiczny głos z wnętrza Skrzydła Szpitalnego przerwał krępujące milczenie.

— Severusie. — Spojrzała na niego nagannie.

— Możesz nas zostawić samych? — odparł chłodno, patrząc na pielęgniarkę.

Ta spojrzała z obawą na Harry’ego, który wydawał się zmieszany i lekko blady, a następnie na Snape’a, w którego oczach dostrzegła niebezpieczne ogniki.

— No dobrze — odparła, spoglądając niepewnie na chłopaka. — W razie czego jestem w magazynie.

Snape jedynie spojrzał na nią z politowaniem, kiedy wychodziła z pomieszczenia pielęgniarka jeszcze raz niepewnie zerknęła w stronę chłopaka.

— Skoro już się pofatygowałeś aż tu, to może podejdziesz? — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie widząc, że chłopak jest trochę przestraszony, a raczej bardziej niż trochę.

Harry wziął się w garść i podszedł do łóżka profesora. W końcu musiał kiedyś z nim stanąć twarzą w twarz. Nie mógł udawać, że nic się nie stało. Poza tym, chciał wiedzieć, na czym stoi. Co zamierza zrobić Snape. Im wcześniej się tego dowie tym lepiej. Od śniadania czuł, że nie wytrzymuje nerwowo tej niepewności. Poza tym, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu martwił się stanem zdrowia Snape’a. Profesora nie było na śniadaniu. Jak opuścił jego kwatery wczorajszej nocy, mężczyzna był w fatalnym stanie.

— Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, co robiłeś poza zamkiem? — odparł lodowato, podnosząc się ostrożnie na łóżku, aby nie urazić nogi. Nadal czuł działanie eliksiru na złamania, gdyż kości jeszcze niecałkiem się zrosły. — Czekam, panie Potter?

No tak, nie musiał się zastanawiać jak zacząć tą rozmowę. Snape zaczął prosto z mostu. Może to ułatwiało sprawę, ale nie do końca. No bo co miał powiedzieć, że poszedł się spotkać z Fredem i George’em, bo ci dostarczyli mu nielegalne zdobyte dokumenty z ministerstwa? No przecież, że nie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego sytuacja nie wygląda najlepiej i jest skazany na łaskę lub nie łaskę Mistrza Eliksirów. Ta druga opcja, w tym przypadku, była najbardziej prawdopodobna. Jeżeli Snape jakimś cudem nie powie dyrektorowi o tej całej eskapadzie i dług czarodzieja będzie go obejmować, to prawdopodobnie sam wymierzy mu jakąś karę. W tym momencie nie bardzo wiedział, co by wolał. Snape’a czy dyrektora. Tak naprawdę, obu się teraz bał.

— Ja… no…

— Jaśniej proszę, panie Potter. — Nauczyciel utkwił w nim badawcze i chłodne spojrzenie, co tylko jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło Harry’ego.

Jak on nie znosił tego, że ten nietoperz zawsze zwraca się do niego po nazwisku. Czasami miał wrażenie, że Snape robi to specjalnie, aby go jeszcze bardziej dręczyć i przypominać mu o grzechach jego ojca.

— Byłem po… piwo kremowe — odparł niepewnie, unikając wzroku profesora.

— Spójrz na mnie — odparł spokojnie i powoli ważąc każde wypowiedziane słowo.

Harry nie lubił tego tonu. Oznaczał on, że jego nauczyciel jest naprawdę wściekły. Ten niski ton głosu przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Bał się go. Posłusznie więc podniósł wzrok, który spotkał się z badawczymi czarnymi oczami Snape’a. Miał wrażenie, że to spojrzenie wywierci mu dziurę w czaszce.

— Sądzę, że nawet ty nie jesteś tak tępy, aby opuszczać Hogwart po kilka butelek piwa kremowego. — Jego ton głosu był nadal taki sam jak na początku. — Więc bądź tak dobry i przynajmniej nie kłam w żywe oczy.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Spuścił wzrok i lekko się zarumienił. Cholerny facet. Czy on musi o wszystkim wiedzieć? Czy musi być zawsze tak pewny siebie? Czy musi mieć rację?

— Widzę, że nie ma sensu rozmawiać na ten temat, bo i tak mi nie odpowiesz — warknął.

Fatalnie, jaki czort mnie podkusił, aby przyjść do tego cholernego Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Na Merlina, dlaczego ten facet jest taki wredny. Jedyne, co chciał wiedzieć, to to, czy nauczycielowi nic nie jest. Cholerne wyrzuty sumienia, które go tu przywiodły. W ogóle, to co mnie interesuje stan zdrowia tego nietoperza? To przecież nie moja wina, że tak wygląda.

— Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru — oświadczył chłodno ze swoim typowym pozbawionym emocji wyrazem twarzy.

Harry spojrzał na niego oszołomiony.

— I dodatkowo dwa tygodnie szlabanu…

— Ale…

— Masz coś przeciwko? — Snape zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, przerywając chłopakowi.

— Nie, profesorze. — Zagryzł wargi.

W końcu mogło być gorzej. Nauczyciel najwidoczniej nie zgłosi tego do dyrektora. W pewnym sensie poczuł ulgę. Nie zostanie wyrzucony ze szkoły.

— Jak już mówiłem, zanim raczyłeś mi przerwać, za co odbieram kolejne pięć punktów Gryffindorowi, to szlaban masz dokładnie od jutra. Tydzień ze mną, tydzień z Filchem — odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. — Teraz, jeżeli nadal nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia na temat swojego nielegalnego wyjścia poza teren szkoły, to możesz odejść — odparł, biorąc do ręki szklankę ze swoją porcją eliksiru, którą zostawiła mu Poppy.

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę wahał się czy wyjść. Chciał zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie, które nie dawało mu spokoju. Jednak Snape wyraźnie wyczerpał na dzisiaj swoją cierpliwość i Harry, aby nie rozwścieczyć profesora jeszcze bardziej, postanowił się oddalić. Mógłby jeszcze zmienić zdanie i wysłać go do dyrektora. Pożegnał się grzecznie, wychodząc ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Snape jedynie obrzucił go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Gdy tylko Harry pojawił się za drzwiami, odetchnął głęboko i oparł się o ścianę. Teraz znowu pojawił się kolejny problem. Zastanawiał się jak wyjaśni przyjaciołom stratę dwudziestu pięciu punktów, i aż dwutygodniowy szlaban. Co do punktów najzwyczajniej w świecie może się nie przyznać. Ukrycie tego faktu jest wykonalne. Jednak nadal pozostaje kwestia szlabanu. Nie może przez dwa tygodnie codziennie znikać, nie mówiąc im gdzie idzie. To już był dużo poważniejszy problem, zwłaszcza, że nie chciał im mówić o wydarzeniach z wczorajszej nocy. Nie miał zamiaru im mówić, jaką rolę odegrał Snape w jego nielegalnym wymknięciu się z zamku. Czuł, że to powinno zostać między nim i profesorem. Tak samo, jak wydarzenia z nielegalnym wtargnięciem w jego wspomnienia na piątym roku.

— Niech to szlag — zaklął cicho. — Czemu wszystko zaczyna się tak bardzo komplikować.

Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał przed siebie, odgarniając włosy z czoła. No cóż, nie zawsze wszystko musi iść po naszej myśli. W końcu kiedyś, ktoś musiał go przyłapać na wymykaniu się ze szkoły. Przez pięć lat uchodziło mu to na sucho, bez żadnych konsekwencji. W tym roku jednak został przyłapany. Nie można cały czas unikać konsekwencji swoich czynów. Snape i tak zaskakująco łagodnie go potraktował.

— Tak, to musi być ten dług czarodzieja — mruknął do siebie.

— Harry?

— Hermiona?

— Szukałam cię. Co ty tu robisz?

— Przechodziłem — odparł z uśmiechem. — Coś się stało, Herm?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

— Nie, tylko, że jest już piętnasta, a my mamy być dziś u Hagrida o szesnastej na herbacie.

— No tak. Zapomniałem.

— Lepiej chodźmy się przebrać. Ron już na nas czeka w wspólnym.

Harry przytaknął i ruszył z dziewczyną w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru. Stwierdził, że nie ma co martwić się na zapas, a nad problem jego nieszczęsnego szlabanu zastanowi się później. Ma jeszcze na to cały jutrzejszy dzień. Pewnie na eliksirach Snape mu powie, o której godzinie ma się u niego zjawić. Z pewnością będzie to gdzieś po kolacji. Więc ma jeszcze czas na rozwiązanie tego problemu.

****


	24. Chapter 24

**_24\. SEZON QUIDDITCHA ROZPOCZĘTY_ **

 

Z pierwszymi promykami słońca do Hogwartu jak i całej Anglii zawitała wiosna. Gdzieniegdzie jeszcze leżał śnieg, spod którego wychodziły pierwsze kwiaty. Przyroda zaczynała się powoli budzić do życia. Sobota szesnastego marca była pierwszym dniem treningów Quidditcha. Drużyny z czterech Domów z utęsknieniem czekały, aż będą miały możliwość w końcu polatać i przygotować się do kolejnych, corocznych rozgrywek o Puchar Quidditcha. Dzisiejszy trening Gryfoni mieli zaraz po Krukonach, którzy zarezerwowali boisko na dziewiątą rano. Ron, jak i cała drużyna Gryfonów, od samego rana czuła podniecenie na myśl o tym pierwszym treningu. Zresztą w szkole nie mówiło się od tygodnia o niczym innym. Opiekunowie wszystkich czterech domów ustalili dni i godziny treningów, tak, aby nie kolidowały z zajęciami i rozdali wykaz kapitanom swoich drużyn. Ron od razu z zapałem zabrał się za przygotowywanie taktyki obrony i ataku, w czym pomógł mu trochę Harry.

Sobota była wyjątkowo ładna i słoneczna. Trening zaczął się o trzynastej i słońce było już wysoko na niebie. Ciepłe promyki osuszały boisko, na którym znajdowało się trochę kałuż po roztopionym śniegu. Warunki do gry były znakomite. Harry, nie mając nic do roboty, zdecydował się za namową Rona poobserwować ich trening. Usiadł na trybunach, sadowiąc się tak, aby mieć słońce po prawej stronie żeby go nie raziło prosto w oczy. Zabrał ze sobą książkę na temat Teleportacji, bo na następnej lekcji z tego przedmiotu mieli już przejść do praktyki. Zajęcia rozpoczęły się dopiero na początku lutego. Samo w sobie zagadnienie Teleportacji nie było obszerne i nauczenie się jej nie wymagało zbyt wiele czasu. Program szkolny przewidział na nie jedynie pięć miesięcy. Zajęcia odbywały się dwa razy w tygodniu po godzinie. Dwa miesiące przeznaczone były na zapoznanie się z tematem, a pozostałe trzy na praktykę. W zależności o zdolności ucznia, był on w stanie z powodzeniem opanować tą sztukę do końca roku szkolnego. Mniej pojętnym mogło się to udać nawet po dwóch latach. Dlatego jeżeli ktoś jej nie opanował na szóstym roku, miał szansę zrobić to na siódmym. Oczywiście z grupą szóstego roku. Po opanowaniu Teleportacji zdawało się z niej egzamin w Ministerstwie magii, aby móc się nią legalnie posługiwać. W przypadku nie zdania obowiązywał okres trzech miesięcy zanim można było podejść ponownie do egzaminu.

Harry od razu uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, że na boisku pojawiła się drużyna Gryfonów ubrana w czerwone szaty. Poczuł w sercu lekką zazdrość i tęsknotę za wiatrem we włosach za każdym razem, kiedy ścigał Znicza.

Ron zaczął wymachiwać rękami i rozsyłać graczy w różnych kierunkach boiska. Po chwili wszyscy wzbili się w powietrze i ustawili na wyznaczonych pozycjach. Trening jak zwykle zaczynał się od rozgrzewki. Zawodnicy najpierw wykonali kilka okrążeń nad boiskiem, a następnie kilka dość efektywnych i niebezpiecznych figur na miotłach. Zwłaszcza Ginny, która była Szukającym i musiała być w powietrzu zwinna, szybka i bardzo zwrotna. Kolejnym etapem rozgrzewki były ćwiczenia w podawaniu sobie Kafla, które trwały niecałe dwadzieścia minut. Na trening mieli przeznaczone trzy godziny i Ron jako kapitan zdecydował się najpierw przygotować drużynę przede wszystkim pod względem fizycznym, bo mieli dość długą przerwę od ostatniego treningu.

Harry co jakiś czas przerywał czytanie książki, aby obserwować jak sobie radzą i musiał przyznać, że pomimo tak długiej przerwy, drużyna Gryfonów zachowała całkiem niezłą formę. Do końca treningu zostało jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut i kapitan przeznaczył ten czas na mały mecz, aby Ginny mogła zmierzyć się ze Zniczem. Harry musiał przyznać, że dziewczyna jest naprawdę dobra i wkłada w grę dużo serca.  

Trening dobiegał ku końcowi, Ron zbierał drużynę i wszyscy skierowali się w stronę przebieralni. Harry zamknął książkę, którą trzymał na kolanach i spojrzał na słońce, które znajdowało się już dość nisko. Czuł się wspaniale. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Voldemort nie dawał o sobie żadnego znaku życia i od tej nocy w Hogsmeade blizna go nie bolała, co powodowało, że mógł się należycie skupić nad nauką bez uczucia wyczerpania, które mu towarzyszyło za każdym razem, jak zamykał przed nim swój umysł. Zrobił również znaczne postępy w nauce, które nie zostały nie zauważone przez nauczycieli, a zwłaszcza przez jego opiekunkę. Nawet ku swojemu zaskoczeniu stał się lepszy w przyrządzaniu eliksirów. Co samo w sobie było niezłym osiągnięciem, ale nie obyłoby się bez pomocy i dodatkowych wskazówek od Hermiony. Jednak jego profesor, jak zwykle uważał inaczej. Co było dziwne, czasami na zajęciach czy podczas posiłków przyłapywał profesora na tym, że ten wyraźnie mu się przygląda, jednak jak tylko chłopak to wyczuł i spojrzał na niego ten w najzwyklejszy sposób zmieniał punkt obserwacji lub zmuszał go, aby ten pierwszy odwrócił wzrok i najczęściej była to ta druga wersja. Nadal się bał tego mrocznego faceta w jakiś dziwaczny sposób. Czasami miał wrażenie, że boi się go bardziej niż Voldemorta i sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że jest to żałosne i głupie. A ten strach się nasilił zwłaszcza po tym jak był świadkiem, jak Snape zamordował bez cienia emocji na twarzy tego Śmierciożercę w Hogsmeade. To w pewnym sensie go przerażało. Tak naprawdę nie był do końca w stanie zrozumieć, jak można po zabiciu kogokolwiek wrócić do porządku dziennego. Żyć tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Tylko jeden jedyny raz Mistrz Eliksirów wrócił do rozmowy na ten temat i było to w czwarty dzień szlabanu, który u niego odrabiał.

***

— Skończyłeś już z tymi stołami? — odezwał się od strony drzwi chłodny głos.

— Tak, profesorze.

— W porządku. Możesz odejść.

Harry pozbierał wszystkie rzeczy i schował do schowka, gdzie znajdowały się mugolskie środki czyszczące, z których uczniowie zwykle musieli korzystać na szlabanach.

— Profesorze? — zaczął niepewnie i Mistrz Eliksirów momentalnie wyczuł obawę w głosie chłopaka. 

— Co znowu, Potter?

— Dlaczego pan nie pozwolił mi wtedy rzucić tego zaklęcia? – odparł cicho, spuszczając wzrok.

Snape w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę odebrać mu z pięćdziesiąt punktów za to idiotyczne pytanie, lecz porzucił ten zamiar dość szybko. Obecna sytuacja wyglądała nienajlepiej. Potter przez ostatnie dni wyglądał na przygnębionego i zmęczonego. Poza tym, miał wrażenie, że na każdym szlabanie, który u niego odrabiał, dzieciak zbierał w sobie siły, aby o coś go zapytać.

Zapadła cisza. Harry bał się spojrzeć na nauczyciela.

— Potter, spójrz na mnie — odparł spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem. Harry posłusznie spojrzał w czarne oczy swojego profesora. — Przecież sam doskonale wiesz dlaczego.

— Gdybym wiedział, to bym nie pytał — wymamrotał z wyrzutem w głosie i zaraz ugryzł się w język. — Przepraszam.

— Cały ty. — Spojrzał na chłopaka groźnie. Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Snape westchnął z irytacją i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, opierając się o swoje biurko. — Pomyśl. Chyba to nie jest dla ciebie za trudne, Potter? — dodał z sarkazmem w głosie i uniósł jedną brew do góry.

Harry jednie spojrzał na nauczyciela groźnie, ale nie skomentował tej złośliwej uwagi. Zdecydował się ją puścić mimo uszu. Ten złośliwy komentarz profesora z pewnością miał go wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale postanowił sobie, że tym razem mu się to nie uda.

— Jest to Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne i za jego użycie można wylądować w Azkabanie.

— Tak. Co jeszcze?

Snape z zaskoczeniem i pewnym zadowoleniem stwierdził, że jego lekcje mające na celu nauczyć dzieciaka panowania nad swoim wybuchowym charakterem przyniosły wyraźny skutek. No może nie jest to sukces, ale przecież cóż mógł oczekiwać od Pottera, który najpierw robi, a później dopiero myśli. Zresztą dał temu piękny pokaz w sobotę wieczorem. Okiełznać ten wybuchowy temperament jest po prostu rzeczą niemożliwą.

— Jest bardzo bolesne, najczęściej używane do torturowania i…

— Tak zgadza się — przerwał mu niecierpliwie. — To jedynie definicja i nic poza tym. Sucha regułka z książki, która ukazuje jedynie działanie tego zaklęcia na ofierze. Sam już kilkakrotnie czułeś jego skutki na sobie, więc doskonale wiesz, jak ono działa na człowieka i dlaczego nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie chciałby nim oberwać.

Harry skrzywił się lekko i jego ciało przeszył dreszcz na samo wspomnienie o zaklęciu Crucio.

— Jednak mi nie o to chodzi, Potter. Zastanów się dobrze.

Harry spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zaskoczony. No bo co może być ważniejsze od niesamowitego bólu, który wypełnia całe ciało i pragnienia szybkiej śmierci, aby ten ból się skończył. Od tego, że dłuższe używanie zaklęcia na ofierze może spowodować pomieszanie zmysłów i ta osoba na całe życie jest niczym roślina, niezdolna do samodzielnego życia. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co Mistrz Eliksirów miał na myśli.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi.

— No dobrze, może spróbujemy tak. Opisz mi, co czułeś w momencie rzucania tego zaklęcia.

— Co czułem?

— Dokładnie. — Skinął głową.

— Chciałem… aby cierpiała — wyszeptał po chwili, zaciskając ręce w pieści. — Pragnąłem słyszeć jej krzyk i patrzeć jak cierpi.

— Czułeś coś jeszcze?

Chłopak rozluźnił zaciśnięte palce zdziwiony pytaniem.

— Nie. Zupełnie nic. Wiedziałem, że tym razem uda mi się rzucić to zaklęcie.

— To prawda. Rzuciłbyś je.

Chłopak zamrugał ze zdziwienia. Głos Snape’a był pewny i spokojny.

— Więc dlaczego?

— Właśnie dlatego. Zaklęcie zadziałałoby, choć może nie byłoby tak silne, jakbyś chciał, aby było. Nawet, żeby zadawać ból trzeba się tego nauczyć, a mówiąc szczerze, ćwiczyć. Zupełnie jak z każdym innym znanym ci zaklęciem.

— Skąd pan wiedział, że mi się uda?

— Cóż, Potter, jesteś osobą, która niestety nie potrafi ukryć swoich uczuć w momencie, gdy zostanie sprowokowana… nie przerywaj mi, gdy mówię — dodał ostro, gdy chłopak wyraźnie chciał zaprzeczyć. — Jesteś jeszcze bardzo młodym czarodziejem i nie potrafisz jeszcze wyczuć nasilenia magii, jeśli nie jest ona dostatecznie silna.

— Nie rozumiem.

— No właśnie i tu jest problem — mruknął Snape, który zastanawiał się właśnie, jak to wytłumaczyć najprościej, tak, aby dzieciak zrozumiał. Przynajmniej część. — Im więcej czarodziej w swoim życiu zdobędzie doświadczeń, tych dobrych i złych, a także im więcej potrafi, czyli można by to nazwać zdobytym doświadczeniem magicznym, tym łatwiej jest w stanie wyczuć magię w otoczeniu. Wykształcenie w zakresie Jasnej, jak i Czarnej Magii, częsty kontakt z zaklęciami z tych dziedzin uwrażliwia czarodzieja, co powoduje, że jest on na przykład w stanie więcej dostrzegać, odczuwać od innych. Także umiejętność obserwacji i wnioskowania z zachowania innych często pozwala na przewidywanie ich zachowań czy emocji.

Harry w tej chwili coś zrozumiał. Otrzymał odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które od bardzo dawna go nurtowało i nie dawało spokoju.

— To dlatego zawsze miałem wrażenie, jakbyś mi czytał w myślach — wypalił nagle podekscytowany swoim niezwykłym odkryciem.

— Potter, po pierwsze nie jesteśmy na _ty_ — warknął groźnie.

— Przepraszam, profesorze — odparł szybko, nie zwracając uwagi na ton głosu nauczyciela i z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywał się w czarne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów.               

— Po drugie, już ci mówiłem rok temu, że nie ma czegoś takiego, jak czytanie w myślach. Nie jestem wampirem, Potter, choć niektórzy sądzą inaczej. — Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — A nawet one mogą porozumiewać się w ten sposób tylko w obrębie swojego gatunku i wyłącznie w kręgu rodzinnego pokrewieństwa. Ta zdolność wymaga wyczerpującego nakładu energii i jest stosowana przez nie, jedynie w momentach zagrożenia życia. Ale sądzę, że to już powinieneś wiedzieć, bo wampiry przerabialiście na trzecim roku.

No cóż, Harry jedynie przytaknął głową, bo na trzecim roku miał zupełnie co innego na głowie, niż zajmowanie się studiowaniem wampirów. Tamten rok w końcu zmienił całe jego życie.

— Wracając do tematu, tak jak już zdążyłeś zauważyć, zdolność wyczuwania emocji innych też jest uwarunkowana zdobytym doświadczeniem, a także wrodzoną zdolnością obserwacji i łączenia faktów w jedną całość. Jednak mi chodzi o coś bardziej złożonego.

— To znaczy?

— Posłużę się prostym przykładem. Gdy twoi rodzice zginęli, a ty jakimś cudem przeżyłeś, każdy starszy czarodziej, pomimo, że nie był przy tym zdarzeniu, doskonale wiedział, że Czarny Pan znikł, umarł lub coś dziwnego się z nim stało. W tych czasach Czarna Magia emanowała swoją mocą dość wyraźnie i wyczuwalnie. Każdy bardziej doświadczony czarodziej zdawał sobie sprawę z jej obecności. Jednak tej nocy coś się wydarzyło, że ciemna moc się nagle załamała, a na jej miejsce pojawiło się coś zupełnie innego. Nie wiem, co to było i nie umiem tego nazwać, ale też to czułem. To coś było czyste, i jakby jeszcze nieukierunkowane. Ani dobre ani złe.

— No dobrze, ale co to ma wspólnego z tym zaklęciem Crucio? — odparł zrezygnowany i niecierpliwy chłopak, który coraz mniej z tego rozumiał.

— Właśnie do tego zmierzam — odparł rozdrażniony, że dzieciak znowu mu przerwał. — Chodzi o to, że wyczułem w tobie bardzo silną ciemną energię i Bellatrix również ją wyczuła. Może i była chorą psychicznie i psychopatyczną kobietą, ale także była bardzo inteligentna i doświadczona w tym co robiła. Wyczuwając twoją energię, dostrzegła doskonałą okazję, aby to wykorzystać przeciwko tobie. Wiedziała, że jesteś połączony z Czarnym Panem i masz w ten sposób idealną możliwość zostania mrocznym czarodziejem. Rzucając Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne przekracza się pewną granicę, co z łatwością może cię pchnąć ku tej innej stronie magii. Świadomość, że komuś zadałeś ból i możesz go kontrolować daje ci władzę i pewność, że siłą można osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Pokusa ponownego wykorzystania tego zaklęcia, aby uzyskać zamierzony cel, może okazać się zbyt silna, abyś się oparł ponownemu użyciu Crucio. W ten sposób przechodzi się na ciemną stronę. Chciała cię osłabić i pokazać, że życie może okazać się prostsze, łatwiejsze i to ty możesz dyktować w nim warunki.

— A jest prostsze?

Snape spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem i zmarszczył brwi.

— Tak, ale po pewnym czasie, kiedy już całkiem tracisz zdolność odczuwania i pozbywasz się wszelkich wyrzutów sumienia. Jednak wtedy już nie jesteś sobą. Stajesz się kimś takim, jak Czarny Pan czy choćby Bellatrix Lestrange — zamyślił się chwilę. — Chcesz zostać aurorem. Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się dlaczego kandydaci, którzy chcą pracować w tym zawodzie muszą przejść szereg trudnych i wyczerpujących testów psychologicznych?

— Szczerze, to nie — odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

— Od aurorów wymagane jest, aby nauczyli się wszystkich trzech Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych — odparł gorzkim tonem Snape, krzywiąc się lekko. — Mogą ich użyć jedynie w momencie ewidentnego zagrożenia życia. Jedynie nie używają Crucio, bo jest przeznaczone wyłącznie do zadawania bólu. Każdorazowo użyte Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne niesie ze sobą ciemną moc, co wiąże się z ryzykiem stania mrocznym czarodziejem. Rozumiesz już?

— Tak — odparł chłopak. Już wiedział, że Snape ochronił go przed popełnieniem błędu, jednak nadal czegoś nie rozumiał. — A piąty rok, w Ministerstwie Magii rzuciłem na nią zaklęcie Crucio, czemu nie podziałało?

— A więc o tym mówiła? — Spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem, ale z naganą w czarnych oczach. — No tak, to było bardzo głupie z twojej strony. Dyrektor wie, że próbowałeś rzucić to zaklęcie?

— Nie — odparł chłodno.

Snape zmarszczył brwi. Dzieciak zdecydowanie już nie ufał dyrektorowi i nie bardzo mu się to podobało. Jednak nie zamierzał drążyć tego tematu, to byłoby ponad jego siły, a raczej przekroczyłoby jego granice cierpliwości, która i tak przy każdym spotkaniu z Potterem wisiała na cienkim włosku. To sprawa między Albusem i Potterem, a on nie zamierzał się w to mieszać.

— Z całą pewnością mogę stwierdzić, że było to wynikiem zbyt wielu emocji, które wtedy nagromadziły się w tobie. W końcu zginął twój ojciec chrzestny. Czułeś złość, wściekłość, gniew, żal, smutek, miłość i samotność. Te uczucia zablokowały cię. Gdy rzucasz zaklęcie musisz mieć czysty umysł i musisz wiedzieć, co chcesz osiągnąć używając go. Nie wystarczy tylko go wypowiedzieć, trzeba go czuć całym sobą.

— To dlatego nie zadziałało?

Snape mógł przysiąc, że w głosie chłopaka pojawiła się nuta żalu.

— Tak. Miałeś szczęście, gdyby ci się udało, to miałbyś poważne kłopoty z ministerstwem. Nie wspomnę o tym, że Czarny Pan miałby do twojego umysłu łatwiejszy dostęp. Myślę, że wiesz już wystarczająco, aby się zastanowić dwa razy, jeżeli ci przyjdzie chęć rzucić na kogoś Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne. Nie wracajmy już do tego tematu. Możesz iść do siebie, jest już późno.

Snape wyprostował się i podał chłopakowi różdżkę, którą wyciągnął z kieszeni.

— Dziękuję — odparł i skierował się w stronę drzwi, a za nim podążył Snape, aby zamknąć klasę. — Profesorze?

— O co chodzi?

— Czy mogę nadal przychodzić na te dodatkowe lekcje? — zapytał z lekkim wahaniem w głosie.

Profesor spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, bo chłopak nie przychodził na te zajęcia od tego wypadku z Malfoyem. Nie żeby tęsknił za jego towarzystwem, o co to, to nie. Jednak w głębi ulżyło mu, że chłopak chce je jednak kontynuować. Teraz widział, że on potrzebuje tych zajęć. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co by było, gdyby chłopak znalazł się po tej drugiej stronie.

— O tej porze, co zwykle. A teraz zmiataj do siebie i żadnego szwendania się po zamku nocą. Zrozumiano, Potter? — odparł chłodno.

— Tak, Profesorze. Dobranoc.      

***

Od tamtej nieszczęsnej nocy minęło już sporo czasu. Biuro Dochodzeniowe z powodu braku jakichkolwiek dowodów, zdecydowało się zamknąć sprawę tych trzech niewyjaśnionych morderstw. Tak samo w „Proroku Codziennym” nie wspomniano nic na ten temat. Możliwe, że gdyby ofiary nie były Śmierciożercami, zwolennikami Voldemorta, to ministerstwo starałoby się wyjaśnić przyczynę ich śmierci.

W każdym razie Snape na jego zajęciach z Czarnej Magii nie wracał już do tego tematu i Harry w pewnym sensie był mu za to wdzięczny. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Profesor nadal był sobą, złośliwym nietoperzem czepiającym się go na każdym kroku, który kierował do niego ironiczne i złośliwe uwagi przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. To ironia, ale nie chciał zachwiać tej równowagi. Przywykł do takiego, a nie innego zachowania profesora.  Czyli wszystko było tak, jakby w ogóle nie było tej nocy.

— Harry?

— O cześć, Colin. Co tu robisz? — zwrócił się do chłopaka siadającego obok niego.

— Przyszedłem zrobić kilka zdjęć naszej drużynie do pamiątkowego albumu. Mam już pokaźną liczbę fotek. — Mówiąc to, wyszczerzył zęby. — Uśmiech.

Zanim Harry zdążył zareagować oślepiło go jaskrawe światło z flesza lampy.

— Rany, Colin, kiedyś kogoś oślepisz — odparł, przecierając oczy, bo zaczęły rozmywać mu się kolory.

— Hola, nadal tu siedzisz?

— Ginny. Byłaś świetna. Jesteś w znakomitej formie i sądzę, że mamy szansę wygrać.

— Och, daj spokój. — Zarumieniła się, siadając koło Harry’ego. Wyprostowała nogi i odchyliła się do tyłu. Promienie słońca rozświetliły jej twarz i rudawą czuprynę. — Pogoda naprawdę się nam udała na trening. Jestem wykończona. Sądzę, że Ron trochę przesadził, jak na pierwszy raz.

— Widziałem. Dał wam niezły wycisk. Mówiłem mu, aby trochę przystopował, ale stwierdził, że musicie szybko nabrać kondycji zanim zmierzycie się ze Slytherinem.

— Cały on. — Uśmiechnęła się.

— Ja już nie mogę się doczekać pierwszego meczu z Krukonami. Gramy z nimi dopiero dwudziestego kwietnia – odparł Colin i pstryknął Ginny zdjęcie do którego dziewczyna uroczo się uśmiechnęła. 

— Zgadza się, a Slytherin gra pierwszy mecz z Puchonami w niedzielę — dodała.

— W pewnym sensie cieszę się, że nie gramy jako pierwsi z Slytherinem. — Wyszczerzył się rudzielec, który pojawił się na trybunach.

Usiadł koło Ginny, kładąc miotłę pod nogami.

— A to czemu braciszku? W szatni wygłosiłeś dość długą mowę powitalną na temat, że trzeba im dokopać.

— No cóż, będziemy mieli czas, aby podpatrzeć ich tegoroczną taktykę gry — odparł. — Przecież wiesz, że Malfoy został kapitanem drużyny. Ścigający z niego kiepski, ale zastanawia mnie, jakim okaże się taktykiem.

— Obawiam się, że jak zwykle będzie preferował nieczyste zagrania — mruknął Harry.

— Cóż, to się dopiero okaże. Ja w każdym razie na pewno zrobię wszystko, aby nie złapał Znicza. A tak poza tym, to co ty czytasz? — Spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na książkę, którą Harry miał na kolanach.      

— To na zajęcia z Teleportacji. Kończę dział o aportacji i zostały mi jeszcze przeciwwskazania do deportacji.

— Jak ja wam zazdroszczę — odparł Colin, przeglądając książkę. — Już nie mogę się doczekać tych zajęć.

— Teraz tak mówisz. Za rok zmienisz zdanie, jak będziesz zmuszony zbierać swoje rozrzucone członki — jęknął Ron, który z pewną obawą oczekiwał części praktycznej tych zajęć.

Z tego co nasłuchał się z opowiadań Freda i George’a, nie czekał na te zajęcia z utęsknieniem.

— No dobra, sądzę, że powinniśmy się już zbierać, bo za niecałą godzinę jest obiad — odparł Harry, wstając z ławki i zbierając swoje rzeczy.

Pozostała trójka przytaknęła i również wstała, kierując się w stronę zamku. Poza tym, słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi i zaczął wiać lekki i jeszcze chłodny wiatr. 

***

Sala praktyczna do nauki Teleportacji była jedynym miejscem w całym zamku, gdzie można było się teleportować uczniom, jak i nauczycielom. Dyrektor przygotował ją specjalnie do tego typu zajęć. Było to sporej wielkości pomieszczenie, rozdzielone trzema pionowymi ścianami. Znajdowało się w nim również siedem małych zamkniętych pokoi. Nie było w tym pomieszczeniu zbyt wiele mebli, co miało ułatwić uczniom naukę, jak i umożliwiało zachowanie odpowiednich środków bezpieczeństwa podczas praktyki. Bardzo istotnym zabezpieczeniem podczas ćwiczeń było to, że uczniowie nie mogli się deaportować poza salę ani zamek. Teleportacja działała jedynie w obrębie tej sali. Przy ścianie zaraz koło okna stał jedynie rząd krzeseł dla uczniów. Na te zajęcia chodzili wszyscy uczniowie z szóstego roku. Jak zwykle dzisiejsze zajęcia Gryffindor miał razem ze Slytherinem.

Zajęcia już się odbywały, a prowadziła je pani profesor Kathy Wildman. Była to bardzo szczupła i drobna kobieta, mierząca co najwyżej metr sześćdziesiąt o rudawych, długich włosach spinanych przeważnie w kok. Na nosie miała okrągłe okulary idealnie dobrane do jej drobnej twarzy. Wyglądała na trzydzieści pięć lub sześć lat. W Hogwarcie spędzała jedynie pięć miesięcy, czyli tyle czasu ile wymagało nauczenie Teleportacji. Pozostałe miesiące spędzała w Ministerstwie Magii w dziale Teleportacji, gdzie pracowała. Zajmowała się tam wypadkami spowodowanymi nieudanymi Teleportacjami. Należała do osób cierpliwych i lubiących pracować z młodzieżą. Zajęcia z nią były bardzo przyjemne, co zmniejszało strach przed ćwiczeniami praktycznymi.     

— A teraz wyciągnijcie swoje różdżki. Wykonajcie za mną ruch.

Nauczycielka wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę i powolnym ruchem zakreśliła coś w rodzaju niedomkniętej ósemki. Wszyscy powtórzyli ten ruch kilka krotnie. — Teraz musicie go wykonać w miarę szybko i płynnie. Ruch nadgarstka musi być pewny.

Uczniowie rozeszli się po sali i każdy ćwiczył znak różdżką, starając się wykonać go jak najsprawniej. Pani profesor przechodząc się między uczniami, sprawdzała ich postępy. Nie chciała przejść do praktyki zanim nie nauczą się poprawnie posłużyć różdżką. W przeciwnym razie byłaby świadkiem niekompletnej teleportacji, a „złożenie” danej osoby zajęłoby jej trochę czasu, którego nie chciała marnować. Poza tym, zdawała sobie sprawę, że każda kolejna nieudana teleportacja hamowała i utrudniała tym samym szybkie nauczenie się jej. Wynikało to z obawy i strachu, że kolejna próba również może się nie udać.     

— W porządku, przerwijcie ćwiczenia — odparła po piętnastu minutach. — Ruch nadgarstka wszyscy w stopniu wystarczającym opanowaliście, jednak musicie nadal go ćwiczyć, aby w razie zagrożenia mogliście go natychmiast i bez zastanowienia wykonać. Czasami od waszej szybkości może zależeć wasze życie, więc traktujcie te zajęcia bardzo poważnie.

Nauczycielka oparła się o parapet okna i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, trzymając nadal różdżkę w ręce.

— Kto mi powie, co jest jeszcze bardzo ważne oprócz poprawnego ruchu ręką? — Spojrzała po zebranych i z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że wszystkie dłonie widniały w powietrzu. — Może, pan Malfoy?

Blondyn wystąpił z szeregu.

— Osoba może się deaportować do określonego miejsca tylko wtedy, kiedy już w nim kiedyś była. Musi znać je miejsce i móc sobie go wyobrazić.

— Zgadza się. Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu.

Zadowolony blondyn wstąpił do szeregu odprowadzany niechętnymi spojrzeniami Gryfonów.

— Tak jak już powiedział wasz kolega, nie możecie się deaportować w miejsce, którego nie znacie. To się wam nie uda. W momencie, gdy wykonujecie ręką gest albo przed jego wykonaniem, musicie przywołać do swojej pamięci obraz tego miejsca. Następnie mówicie albo szepczecie coś związanego z tym miejscem. Na początek to pomaga, jak już to opanujecie, to przejdziemy do deaportacji bez wspomagania słownego, jedynie za pomocą przywołania obrazu. Jednak to w późniejszym czasie. Teraz macie jeszcze pięć minut, aby zapoznać się z tym pomieszczeniem zanim zaczniecie próbować się deaportować.

Uczniowie się zaczęli rozchodzić i zaglądać we wszystkie kąty i małe pokoiki znajdujące się w sali.

— Mi się to nie podoba — mruknął Ron, otwierając drzwi do jednego z pomieszczeń i starając się zapamiętać jego wygląd.  

— Co się cykasz stary. Jakby ci się coś zapodziało rozpoczniemy poszukiwania. — Wyszczerzył się Dean.

— Oczywiście, jeśli to będzie jakaś bardziej wartościowsza część twojego ciała — dodał Seamus.

— Och, chłopaki przestańcie wygadywać bzdury — zirytowała się Hermiona. — Na pewno nic nie zgubisz Ron, jeżeli wykonasz to poprawnie.

Twarz rudzielca z bladej zrobiła się jeszcze bledsza.

— Wiesz, Herm, to wcale nie było pocieszające — odparł Harry rozbawiony widokiem przerażonego kolegi. Jedynie świadomość, że sam może wylądować w kawałkach powstrzymała go od roześmiania się.

— Co, cykasz się, Weasley? — odezwał się kpiący głos za jego plecami.

Goyle uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc bladą twarz Gryfona, na której zaczynał pojawiać się rumieniec wstydu.

— Nic ci do tego — warknął Ron, przybierając bojową postawę.

— Co tu się dzieje? — odezwał się chłody głos nauczycielki.

— Nic, wszystko w porządku, pani Profesor — odparła Hermiona, posyłając wściekłe spojrzenie obu chłopakom.

Ron zacisnął ręce w pieści, a Goyle tylko wzruszył ramionami. Odwrócił się i skierował na drugi koniec sali, aby dołączyć do Draco i Crabbe’a.

— W porządku, wystarczy. Rozejdziecie się teraz po sali, tak abym was wszystkich widziała — oparła nauczycielka po pięciu minutach. Uczniowie wykonali polecenie. Nauczycielka bez słowa wykonała szybkim ruchem ręki gest i znikła. Po chwili otworzyły się drzwi od jednego z pokoi i wyszła zza nich.

— Jak widzicie, tak ma to wyglądać — odparła do zaskoczonych uczniów. — Teraz wyobraźcie sobie jedno z miejsc tego pokoju. Im dokładniej sprecyzujecie miejsce tym lepiej — odparła, przechodząc między uczniami. — Teraz machnijcie różdżkami i wypowiedzcie miejsce gdzie chcecie się znaleźć.

Po chwili cała sala wypełniła się od przyciszonych szeptów i śmigających różdżek. Jednak nikomu nie udało się deaportować. Po dwudziestu minutach ćwiczeń kilku osobom udało się zniknąć, ale pojawili się w tym samym miejscu, co nauczycielka wytłumaczyła im, że to było wynikiem strachu. W wyobraźni pojawiło się określone miejsce docelowe, ale silniejsza okazała się chęć nie ruszenia się z tego miejsca, w którym aktualnie się znajdowali.

Po godzinie, o pięć metrów dalej udało się deportować Hermionie, Dean’owi, Harry’emu, Draco i Pansy.

Do końca zajęć było jeszcze dziesięć minut i Harry postanowił jeszcze raz spróbować i deportować się w trochę bardziej skomplikowane miejsce. Jak na razie udawała mu się deaportacja jedna na pięć wykonywanych i nie stracił przy tym żadnych części ciała, co sprawiło, że chciał spróbować czegoś trudniejszego.

Machnął różdżką po przywołaniu obrazu do umysłu i prawie w tym samym momencie poczuł nagły i przeszywający ból w głowie, który rozsadzał mu czaszkę. Zanim się zorientował, co się stało, klęczał z rękami przy bliźnie, zagryzając zęby po pomału mijającym bólu. Zaczął szybko oddychać, a oczy zaszkliły się mu od łez. Mięśnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, a na klatce piersiowej poczuł rozchodzące się ciepło, które zaczęło palić żywym ogniem. Odsunął rękę od czoła i ku swojemu przerażeniu były na niej ślady krwi. Serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić, a ból, jak i uczycie płonięcia już całkowicie minęło. Wyciągnął odruchowo chusteczkę z kieszeni i już miał wytrzeć czoło z krwi, gdy z rozmachem otworzyły się drzwi pomieszczenia, w którym się deportował. Jego zielony wzrok spotkał się z szarymi oczami Ślizgona.

— Tu jesteś, Potter. Nauczycielka cię szuka — odparł chłodno. Nagle jego wzrok zatrzymał się na czole Gryfona i chłopak zbladł. — Twoja blizna krwawi.

Harry prawie natychmiast odwrócił twarz i wytarł czoło z krwi.

— Czy to…

— Nie twój interes, Malfoy — odparł ostro Harry, wściekły, że to akurat on musiał wejść do tego pokoju.

Czuł się źle i zaczęła ogarniać go panika. Nawet jeśli Voldemort atakował jego umysł, nigdy blizna nie krwawiła, jedynie jego głowę wypełniał ból. Teraz, to było coś innego. Działo się coś niedobrego i on nie wiedział co. Schował pospiesznie chusteczkę do kieszeni i bez słowa minął w drzwiach zszokowanego Ślizgona. Zdecydował się na razie nie wspominać o tym nikomu. Zwłaszcza, że ból minął tak szybko jak się pojawił. 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**_25\. NORA_ **

 

— Ależ Albusie, naprawdę myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? — zabrzmiał niecierpliwy głos McGonagall.

— Co masz na myśli moja droga?

— Puszczać Harry’ego do Weasleyów. Przecież on może go tam znaleźć. Uważam, że w zamku byłby bezpieczniejszy. Powinieneś się sprzeciwić i kazać mu zostać — dodała stanowczo, zaciskając wargi.

— Już rozmawialiśmy o tym.

— On nie może tam zostać dwa tygodnie, to naprawdę niebezpieczne. Ryzykujesz.

— Nie panikuj, Minervo, sądzę, że nic mu nie będzie. Może dropsa?

— Na Merlina, Albusie! — zirytowała się, wstając z fotela. — To naprawdę poważna sprawa. Weźmiesz na siebie taką odpowiedzialność? Ja nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić, tak ryzykować.

— Minervo…

— Więc nic nie zrobisz? — Spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem w oczach, a w głosie zabrzmiało niedowierzanie.

— Obawiam się, że w obecnej sytuacji moja interwencja w sprawie Harry’ego może jedynie pogorszyć wszystko.

— Pogorszyć? Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

— Może jednak skusisz się na dropsa cytrynowego. Są naprawdę wyśmienite — odparł spokojnie, wyciągając z opakowania kolejnego cukierka.  

To ewidentnie znaczyło, że dyrektor już zakończył temat i nie ma zamiaru odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które zadała.     

— Nie, dziękuję, Albusie — odparła, zaciskając wargi w cienką linię i poprawiając okulary. — Widzę, że nie zmienisz zdania. W takim razie pozwolisz, że cię opuszczę, bo mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia zanim uczniowie rozjadą się na święta.

Mówiąc to, skinęła głową i skierowała się w stronę drzwi.

Weszła do pokoju nauczycielskiego tak wzburzona, że pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobiła to cisnęła dziennikiem o blat stołu z takim impetem, że zajęty rozmową Karkarov ze Snape’em podskoczył na stołku z zaskoczenia.

— Och, Minervo, czyżbyś była nie w humorze? — Uśmiechnął się blado Karkarov.

McGonagall posłała mu spojrzenie, mówiące, że jeszcze jedno słowo, a nie pożyje za długo.

— Któryś z roczników dał ci się dziś we znaki? — zwrócił się do niej Snape ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, bawiąc się okładką dziennika.

Za półgodziny miał zajęcia z szóstym rocznikiem. Jak zwykle Gryffindor i Slytherin. Później miał jeszcze jedne z pierwszym rokiem Puchonów i Krukonów. To miały być ostatnie zajęcia, bo jutro rano uczniowie mieli się udać na święta do swoich rodzin. Ta myśl napawała go wyjątkowo dobrym humorem. W końcu będzie mógł odpocząć i zająć się swoimi badaniami.

— Nie, ja już skończyłam na dziś zajęcia — warknęła groźnie, opadając na krzesło.

— Więc? — Nie dawał za wygraną Snape.

Ta spojrzała na obu mężczyzn i westchnęła, ściągając okulary. Przetarła palcami przymknięte powieki i założyła okulary z powrotem na nos.

— Ja go czasami naprawdę nie rozumiem. Dlaczego wystawia tego dzieciaka na niebezpieczeństwo. On powinien zostać w zamku, gdzie jest bezpieczny.

Teraz dopiero zaświtało Mistrzowi Eliksirów, o kogo jej chodzi.

— No tak, jak zwykle Potter — odparł sarkastycznie z kwaśną miną.

— Severusie, bądźże człowiekiem i odpuść temu chłopcu. Coś ty się tak na niego uwziął?

— Cóż, nic nie poradzę, że pan Potter ma niesamowitą zdolność wyprowadzania mnie z równowagi. To nieodpowiedzialny dzieciak, pakujący się nieustannie w kłopoty i pojawiający się tam, gdzie nie powinno go być.

Przy tym ostatnim stwierdzeniu nieznacznie ściszył głos.

— To jeszcze dziecko i popełnia błędy jak każdy. Nie wymagaj od niego zbyt wiele.

— Dziecko? — prychnął, kręcąc powątpiewająco głową. — On już dawno przestał nim być, ale wy nadal go traktujecie, jakby był z porcelany.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — syknęła groźnie.

— To, moja droga, że chcecie na siłę go ochronić przed czymś, co jest nieuniknione. A on nie potrzebuje tego. Co gorsza, wasze działania jedynie działają na szkodę temu _dziecku_.

— A skąd _ty_ możesz wiedzieć, co jest dobre dla Harry’ego, a co nie? Nie znosisz go odkąd pojawił się w tej szkole i jeszcze chcesz mnie pouczać, jak mam postępować ze swoim wychowankiem? Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że zaczęło ci na nim zależeć. Nie po tym dwutygodniowym szlabanie, który mu zapewniłeś za chodzenie po zamku nocą.

— Zasłużył — odparł lodowato.

— Na dwa tygodnie?

— Przynajmniej miał zajęcie i czas, aby się zastanowić nad paroma sprawami.

— Severusie, on był wykończony. Usypiał mi na zajęciach!

— Na moich był całkiem przytomny.

— Nie dziwię się — prychnęła. — Spróbowałby zasnąć, a wlepiłbyś mu kolejne dwa tygodnie — warknęła ze złością.

Snape jedynie wywrócił oczami i wstał z krzesła, biorąc ze sobą dziennik. Miał już dość tej rozmowy zmierzającej do nikąd. Nie chciał rozmawiać o Potterze, zwłaszcza, że zaraz będzie musiał go znosić na zajęciach z eliksirów. Nie miał zamiaru psuć sobie dobrego nastroju.

— On potrzebuje zrozumienia, a nie niańczenia — odparł spokojnym i ściszonym głosem zanim wyszedł z pokoju nauczycielskiego.

— Psycholog się znalazł — prychnęła rozdrażniona jeszcze bardziej McGonagall.

— Sądzę, że Severus ma rację — odparł Karkarov.

— Rację? W czym?

— Jeżeli chodzi o Pottera. Wymagacie, aby myślał jak dorosły i rozsądny mężczyzna, ale wewnątrz ma nadal umysł i uczucia szesnastoletniego chłopca, którego świat został wywrócony do góry nogami i od którego oczekuje się uratowania ludzkości.

— Chcemy go jedynie chronić. Od pojawienia się w szkole wplątywał się w dziwne historie i zawsze działał na własną rękę.

— Temu akurat się nie dziwię. Skoro, tak jak mi mówił Severus, całe życie go oszukiwano, to normalne, że wam nie ufa.   

McGonagall spojrzał podejrzliwie na mężczyznę i westchnęła. Nadal mu niezbyt ufała i nie była przekonana, co do jego chęci pomocy i jego deklaracji przejścia na jasną stronę. Jednak w pewnym sensie wierzyła, że dyrektor wie co robi, a utwierdziły ją jeszcze słowa Snape’a, który powiedział, że będzie miał nadal Igora na oku, aby ten nie zrobił czegoś głupiego. 

— Myślałam, że Severus przedstawił ci Harry’ego w niezbyt korzystnym świetle.

Karkarov nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

— No cóż, niezupełnie — odparł dyplomatycznie. — Streścił mi sytuację chłopaka z neutralnego punktu widzenia. Jego punkt poznałem znacznie później z własnej obserwacji — dodał, uśmiechając się.

— Acha, to coś nowego. Nie sądziłam, że będzie w stanie opanować swoją niechęć do Harry’ego — odparła zaskoczona. — Jeżeli tylko się wspomni o chłopaku w jego towarzystwie, to Severus zaraz wybucha złością. Zresztą, sam widziałeś. Zastanawiam się, kiedy on w końcu zagrzebie przeszłość i przestanie obarczać nią tego dzieciaka.

— Nie jestem pewien, ale chyba już to zrobił.

McGonagall popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona. Karkarov wstał z krzesła i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

— On tylko jeszcze nie umie tego faktu zaakceptować — dodał po chwili zastanowienia i zamknął drzwi, pozostawiając nadal zaskoczoną kobietę w pokoju nauczycielskim.

***

— Ron może byś się tak pospieszył? — warknęła Ginny, wpadając do dormitorium chłopców.

— Co tu robisz? Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał — syknął do dziewczyny rudzielec. — Zaraz zejdę. Won z naszego pokoju!

Ginny spojrzała na niego wściekle.

— A coś ty taki rozdrażniony — odparła oburzona. — Lepiej pośpiesz się, bo zaraz tu będzie tata. Oczywiście możemy cię tu zostawić…

— Jeszcze słowo, a ciebie przywiążę do łóżka i zostawię.

— Jak zwykle kochany braciszek — odparła z sarkazmem, odwracając się na pięcie i wychodząc zła z dormitorium chłopców.

Na schodach wpadła prosto w spieszącego się Harry’ego.

— Ginny sorry, jesteś cała?   

— Tak. Nic się nie stało — odparła po tym, jak chłopak pomógł jej wstać z podłogi. — Jestem wściekła na Rona — wybuchła po chwili. — Co ten kretyn sobie wyobraża?

— Och, odpuść mu. — Machnął ręką Harry. — Jest zły z powodu ostatniego meczu i Malfoya.

— No tak, ale czy musi się wyżywać na innych? To, że Malfoy okazał się naprawdę świetnym taktykiem i bez problemu Ślizgoni wygrali mecz z Puchonami w zeszłą niedzielę, nie znaczy, że to nas ma objeżdżać!

— Masz rację, ale nic nie możemy zrobić. Najlepiej poczekać, aż mu przejdzie — odparł, uśmiechając się ciepło.

— Te święta w jego towarzystwie i z jego humorami będą nie do zniesienia — jęknęła z rozpaczą. — Jesteś już spakowany?

— Tak. Muszę tylko ściągnąć walizkę na dół.

— To świetnie. Razem z Hermioną czekamy na was koło chimery. Tato ma jakaś sprawę do dyrektora i powiedział, abyśmy się tam zjawili punkt dziesiąta. Zabierze nas Świstoklikiem do Nory.

— W porządku. Idźcie już, a my zaraz przyjdziemy.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i ruszyła w stronę swojego dormitorium. Harry wszedł do pokoju i zobaczył Rona pod łóżkiem.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?

— Szukam tego przeklętego buta. Gdzieś się zapodział. Mam nadzieję, że Dean w nic go nie transmutował, bo chyba go zabiję.

Harry zachichotał. Dean na ostatniej imprezie przy piwie kremowym i flaszce Ognistej odkrył w sobie zdolności do transmutacji i wszystko, co się znajdowało w zasięgu jego różdżki, zmieniał w różne rzeczy. Powstrzymanie go od rzucania zaklęć zajęło im trochę czasu. A powrotne przywrócenie rzeczom ich wcześniejszego wyglądu nie było wcale takie proste.

— Jest — mruknął Ron, gramoląc się spod łóżka.

Usiadł na nim ociężale i zaczął zawiązywać buta. Harry wziął swój kufer i miotłę. Miał nadzieję, że polata sobie trochę. Pogoda na święta zapowiadała się super i zamierzał spędzić czas wolny na świeżym powietrzu.

— Ja mam wszystko. Zbieramy się, dziewczyny czekają na nas pod chimerą.

— Dobra, no to chodźmy.

Zabrali bagaże i ruszyli w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Znaleźli się pod nim za pięć dziesiąta.

— No wreszcie jesteście — mruknęła Ginny, spoglądając niechętnie na Rona, który obdarzył ją chłodnym spojrzeniem.

— Znasz hasło? — zwrócił się Harry do Ginny.

Jednak zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć posąg nagle drgnął i otworzył im wejście do gabinetu.

— Kiedyś muszę się dowiedzieć, jak on to robi, że wszystko wie — odparł zaskoczony rudzielec, przepuszczając dziewczyny przodem. Weszli krętymi schodami na górę i wcześniej zapukawszy otworzyli drzwi do gabinetu.

— O już jesteście kochani — zwrócił się do nich ciepło dyrektor.

Siedział za swoim biurkiem, a naprzeciwko w fotelu pił kawę pan Weasley.

— W takim razie, już nie zawracam ci głowy, Albusie i zabieram dzieciaki na święta. Jakbyś się coś nowego dowiedział, to daj mi znać — odparł, odkładając filiżankę na biurko.

— Oczywiście, Arturze.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni granatowego płaszcza kawałek poszarpanego niebieskiego materiału.

— Podejdźcie tu i chwycie go. Za dwie minuty powinien zadziałać.

— Bawcie się dobrze. — Uśmiechnął się do nich dyrektor i odwzajemnili uśmiech.

Po chwili poczuli szarpniecie, cały gabinet zawirował i cała piątka wylądowała na twardym podłożu. Jak zwykle Harry miał problemy z lądowaniem. Tym razem wpadł na krzesło stojące w kuchni przy stole. Rozcierając obolałe lekko kolano, rozejrzał się po kuchni. Jak zwykle nic się w niej nie zmieniło. Wszystko było jak zawsze idealne i takie przytulne. To był prawdziwy dom z kochającą się rodziną. Zegar na kominku wskazywał, że prawie wszyscy domownicy są w domu. Jedynie wskazówki Billa i Charliego wskazywały „w drodze”. 

— Jesteśmy na miejscu. — Uśmiechnął się pan Weasley szeroko do dzieciaków.

Po chwili po schodach rozległy się kroki.

— Och już jesteście moi kochani — odezwała się pani Weasley.

— Tak, Molly, zostawiam ich teraz pod twoją opieką kochanie.

— Wychodzisz? A obiad?

— Muszę jeszcze wstąpić do ministerstwa. Będę za dwie do trzech godzin. To naprawdę pilne. — Spojrzał na nią skruszony i dał jej całusa w policzek.

— No dobrze. Skoro musisz. Tylko się pospiesz.

Pan Weasley uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z domu.

— To w takim razie poczekamy z obiadem, a wy w tym czasie rozpakujcie się na górze. Hermino, będziesz razem z Ginny w pokoju. A ty, Harry, jak zwykle z Ronem. Nie przeszkadza ci to?

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko brunet.

Cała czwórka wzięła swoje kufry i ruszyła schodami na piętro. Zanim jednak dotarli do swoich pokoi, coś huknęło, przypominając wybuch. Wszyscy stanęli jak wryci z zaskoczenia.

— FRED!!! GEORGE!!! — odezwał się za czwórką zaskoczonych dzieciaków wściekły głos pani Weasley, która deportowała się na piętrze. Podbiegła do drzwi pokoju z którego dobiegał hałas i wydobywały się kłęby dymu, wymijając przy tym zaskoczoną czwórkę i z rozmachem otworzyła je.    

— _Depello*_ — syknęła i dym się rozrzedził.

Harry, Ron, Ginny i Hermiona z ciekawością wetknęli głowy do pokoju. Koło okna stał Fred i George. Byli cali usmoleni, tak jak większość mebli i dywan. Mieli zaskoczone i zupełnie zdezorientowane miny.

— Na Merlina! Co wy tu wyrabiacie! Tyle razy wam powtarzałam, że macie zakaz eksperymentowania w domu! — Pani Weasley chwyciła się pod boki i była wyraźnie wściekła. — Spójrzcie co wyście narobili. Natychmiast ma być tu porządek, w przeciwnym razie, nie pokazywać mi się na obiedzie! Zrozumiano?

— Ale mamo… — zaczął Fred, dochodząc do siebie i widząc, że ze sprzątaniem uporają się gdzieś dopiero za cztery do pięciu godzin.

— Żadna mamo! Sami się doigraliście… Pieczeń … — dodała, wychodząc szybko z pokoju i znowu się deportowała do kuchni.

— Świetnie — mruknął Fred, a mówiłem, że lepiej to zrobić na zewnątrz.

— Mówiłeś i co z tego. Trzeba było nie dorzucać tych oczu salamandry, to by nie wybuchło.

— A mówiłeś?

— To nie wiedziałeś?

Harry zaczął się śmiać i cała trójka poszła w jego ślady. Fred i George wyglądali po prostu komicznie, kłócąc się.

— I co się szczerzycie? — jęknął Fred.

— Całe dwa tygodnie przygotowań poszło na marne — odparł George, usuwając z siebie ciemny proszek. — My tego to do kolacji nie wysprzątamy — dodał, rozglądając się po pokoju.

— Co się łamiecie — odparł Harry. — Przecież wasza mama nie będzie wasz głodzić.

— Oj, to ty jej jeszcze nie znasz. Jak się wścieknie, to na amen — mruknął Fred.

— W taki razie, jak tylko się rozpakujemy, to pomożemy wam to uprzątnąć. — Uśmiechnęła się Hermiona.

— Hermi, mój ty aniele, jesteś kochana.

George podszedł do niej i chwycił ją w pasie, podnosząc wysoko i przy okazji brudząc ją sadzą.

— Hej, nie pozwalaj sobie — mruknęła Ginny, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

Geroge postawił lekko zażenowaną dziewczynę na podłodze i puścił do niej oczko.

— Żałosny bajerant — mruknął Ron, wywracając oczami.

— Chodźmy się lepiej rozpakować — odparł rozbawiony Harry, chwytając za rączkę swojego kufra.

Rozpakowanie się zajęło im niecałe półgodziny. Niestety posprzątanie pokoju po wybuchu zajęło im zdecydowanie więcej czasu. Najgorzej szło im z wyczyszczeniem dywanu.

— Możecie mi powiedzieć, co wyście tym razem kombinowali? — odparła Ginny, która starała się doprowadzić do porządku pościel.

Fred i George spojrzeli na siebie i zrobili niewinne minki mówiące „nie interesuj się”.

— Nie to nie. Nie musicie mówić, a my wcale nie musimy tu marnować czasu — odparła Ginny, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

— Hej, siostrzyczko… — zagrodził jej drogę Fred.

— Więc? — Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, bawiąc się różdżką, takie samo spojrzenie posłała im Hermiona, Harry i Ron.

— Chyba należy nam się wyjaśnienie — dodał Ron, siadając na krześle.

— No dobra. Powiemy wam, ale macie to zachować w sekrecie — odparł Fred po spojrzeniu na George’a, który przytaknął.

— Więc chcieliśmy wykonać Eliksir Zapomnienia.

— Chyba żartujesz? — odparła zaskoczona dziewczyna.

— Eliksir Zapomnienia… jeszcze nie robiliśmy go na zajęciach ze Snape’em — odparł Harry, układając rozrzucone książki z powrotem na półkach.

— Oczywiście, że nie robiliśmy — odparła Hermiona, wywracając oczami. — I wątpię, abyśmy go w przyszłości robili.

— A to dlaczego? — zaciekawił się Ron.

— Ten eliksir jest zakazany i wyjątkowo trudny. Tylko bardzo dobrze wyszkoleni czarodzieje są go w stanie wykonać.

Ginny spojrzała na nich wściekle.

— Po co wam był ten eliksir? — warknęła.

— No cóż, chcieliśmy wykorzystać go do naszego nowego wynalazku — odparł George, wzruszając ramionami. — Do Ryżowych Zapominajek.

— Chcieliście to serwować ludziom? — Hermiona spojrzała na nich w szoku. — Przecież to groziłoby trwałemu usunięciu pamięci!

— Niezupełnie — odparł George z urażona miną. — Mieliśmy zamiar zmienić skład, aby działał tylko przez trzy do pięciu minut.

— To nie bezpiecznej byłoby wykorzystać Eliksir Zaćmienia? Ma działanie podobne, ale przestaje działać po dziesięciu minutach i jego zrobienie zajmuje około godziny.

— A skąd ty to wiesz? — odparł Harry i pozostali spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni.

— Na siódmym roku będziemy go robić, jak będziemy brać temat o Eliksirach Manipulacyjnych.

— Nie mów, że już dążyłaś przejrzeć tematykę z siódmego roku? — odparł zaskoczony Ron.

— Jedynie Eliksiry i Transmutację, ale pobieżnie. — Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc ich zaskoczone miny.

— Rany, dziewczyno przerażasz nas — odparł z podziwem George. — W takim razie, może nam pomożesz z tym eliksirem? Podzielimy się zyskami. — Zrobił słodkie oczy i Hermiona nie była mu wstanie odmówić. 

— Myślę, że wygląda znośnie — odparł Fred po półgodzinie sprzątania, rozglądając się po pokoju.

— Też tak myślę. Trzeba tylko wywietrzyć i będzie w porządku — dodała Ginny, otwierając na oścież okno i odsuwając zasłony, aby wpuścić więcej świeżego powietrza.

Jeszcze było czuć nieprzyjemny zapach, który towarzyszył po wybuchu eliksiru.      

— Obiad!

Rozległ się głos z kuchni.

— Już idziemy mamo — krzyknęła Ginny.

Cała szóstka jak na komendę znalazła się na dole i zajęła miejsca wokół stołu.

— Posprzątany pokój? — Pani Weasley spojrzała groźnie na Freda i George’a.

— Tak, mamo — odparli równocześnie.

— No, mam nadzieję — mruknęła i zaczęła nakładać im zupy jarzynowej na talerze.

— Jesteś nareszcie. — Uśmiechnęła się do męża, który wszedł do kuchni.

— To znowu ten nowy — odparł pan Weasley, uśmiechając się i wieszając swój płaszcz na wieszaku stojącym koło drzwi.

— Ten chłopak, który zajął twoje stare stanowisko? — odparł George, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Dokładnie. Miał problem z pewnymi dokumentami i nie wiedział czy może je podpisać.

Pan Weasley usadowił się koło Freda i nalał sobie soku pomarańczowego do szklanki. Harry popatrzył zaciekawiony na George’a.

— Ma na imię Alan — odparł George. — Chodził razem z Billem do klasy. Są z tego samego roku i przyjaźnią się. To naprawdę zakręcony i roztargniony chłopak, ale godny zaufania. Tak samo jak my należy do Zakonu.

Pan Weasley nalał sobie pełny talerz zupy i wziął sporą kromkę chleba.

— Razem jesteśmy w grupie patrolowej — dodał Fred, biorąc sobie dokładkę. — Jest całkiem niezły w akcji.

— Może w terenie jest dobry, ale w pracy biurowej wprowadza zamęt i bałagan. Mimo to, lubię go — skwitował pan Weasley. — A zapomniałbym, Charliego i Billa dzisiaj nie będzie.

— A to czemu? — Pani Weasley zaskoczona spojrzała na męża.

— Charli ma dziś patrol za Kingsleya, który nabawił się wczoraj grypy, a Bill umówił się z jakąś dziewczyną.

— Świetnie i co ja zrobię z tym całym jedzeniem. Przecież nie wyrzucę. — Załamała ręce.       

— Jaką dziewczyną? — Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia i o mało się nie udławił porcją ziemniaków, którą przełykał. 

— A bo ty nic nie wiesz — zachichotał Fred. — Niedawno w banku zatrudnili jakąś nową dziewczynę i nasz braciszek wpadł po uszy.

— Niestety nie wiemy jak wygląda, bo na razie nie che nam jej przedstawić — dodał rozbawionym tonem George.

— I bardzo dobrze — odparła pewnie Ginny. — Tylko by się wstydu przez was najadł.

— Ginny! —  strofowała ją pani Weasley.

— Ale to prawda, mamo, oni jeszcze nie dorośli, aby zrozumieć co to jest romantyczna miłość – odparła z rozmarzeniem, wywołując chichot u zebranych.

— A niby ty wiesz? — odparł rozbawiony Ron i Ginny ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich zarumieniła się uroczo.

— Ginny…

Dziewczyna jednak nie czekała na dalsze pytanie Rona i gwałtownie wstała od stołu.

— Idę do siebie — odparła szybko i wbiegła schodami na górę.

— Hermiona czy …

— Mnie się nie pytaj — przerwała mu poważnym tonem, ale na jej twarzy błąkał się podejrzany uśmieszek.

— Jesteście szelmy — oświadczył w końcu rudzielec, wywracając oczami. — I kto niby tu jest dorosły.

— Nawet nie staraj się zrozumieć kobiet, bo napytasz sobie biedy… Obiad był wyśmienity kochanie — dodał pan Weasley, widząc wściekły wzrok swojej żony.

— My idziemy polatać — dodał szybko Fred. — Harry, Ron idziecie? Zagramy mały mecz, jest wspaniała pogoda.   

— Jasne — odezwali się równocześnie, wstając od stołu.

— Tylko nie szalejcie! — krzyknęła za nimi pani Weasley.

— Dobrze, mamo — odparł George, wbiegając po schodach na piętro.

— Hermino, kochanie, zostaw te naczynia. Ja się tym zajmę.

— Pomogę w zmywaniu.

— Naprawdę nie trzeba, poradzę sobie.

— Ale…

— Żadnego ale — dodała stanowczo.

Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła.

— Dziękuję, że mogę tu zostać na święta. Rodzice są we Francji i nie chciałam, aby tu przyjeżdżali.

— Nie ma sprawy, kochanie. — Przytuliła ją. — Wiesz, że u nas jesteś zawsze mile widziana, tak samo jak Harry. Należycie do rodziny.

Dziewczyna się zarumieniła i uśmiechnęła w odpowiedzi.

— Dziękuję — odparła jeszcze, wychodząc po schodach na piętro. — Hej! uważajcie — syknęła do czwórki chłopaków, którzy zbiegali właśnie po schodach z miotłami. O mało jej nie wywrócili.

— Sorry, Herm! — krzyknął Ron w odpowiedzi i zanim dziewczyna zdążyła cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć już byli za drzwiami. 

— Są nie możliwi — odparła pani Weasley, zbierając ze stołu brudne talerze. — Jak będą tak szaleć, to kiedyś się to źle skończy.

— Nie przesadzaj, kochanie. Są jeszcze młodzi i to normalne, że chcą się wyszumieć.

— A ty ich jeszcze bronisz i zachęcasz — odparła z wyrzutem w stronę męża.

— Gdybym miał mniej lat, to nawet bym się do nich przyłączył.

— Arturze!

Mężczyzna podszedł do kobiety i objął ją w pasie, dając całusa w policzek.

— Przypomnij sobie jak to było, kiedy to my byliśmy młodzi. — Uśmiechnął się lekko, wypuszczając ją z objęć.

Pani Weasley zarumieniła się i wróciła do zmywania naczyń.

— To było tak dawno. Wtedy były zupełnie inne czasy — westchnęła nostalgicznie.

Nagle przez okno wleciała szara sowa i upuściła list na stół. Pan Weasley wziął kopertę i wyciągnął z niej pergamin. Zaczął czytać, a gdy skończył złożył go i schował do kieszeni.

— Z ministerstwa, jak przypuszczam?

— Niestety. Muszę iść, ale nie zajmie mi to zbyt wiele czasu — dodał, zakładając płaszcz.

— Nawet w święta ci nie dadzą spokoju.

— Jestem ministrem i mam obowiązki — odparł z uśmiechem. 

***

Tydzień minął w domowej i miłej atmosferze. Hermiona i Giny pomagały pani Weasley w pracach domowych oraz w przygotowaniu ogrodu pod sadzonki kwiatów, a Harry razem z Ronem i bliźniakami zabrali się do malowania z zewnątrz domu i ogrodzenia. Była piękna pogoda, wprost idealna do malowania. Dlatego praca szła im bardzo szybko i sprawnie. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez wojny na farbę i kilku godzin spędzonych na dokładnym oczyszczeniu ubrania z plam, które nie chciały zejść. Dopiero interwencja pani Weasley i kilka trudniejszych zaklęć w jej wykonaniu sprawiła, że ubrania nadawały się do użytku. Jednak nie obyło się bez solidnej nagany z jej strony.

— Harry, masz ochotę polatać? — odparł Ron, wpadając do pokoju, gdzie brunet właśnie kończył pisać wypracowanie, które zadał im Snape na święta.

Hermiona leżała koło niego na dywanie i pomagała mu pisząc równocześnie swoje wypracowanie na Transmutację.

— Jasne, już kończymy. — Uśmiechnął się brunet, dopisując ostatnie zdanie do wypracowania.

— Właśnie, przyda nam się trochę świeżego powietrza — przytaknęła dziewczyna, która się przeciągnęła, aby rozprostować kości.

— Ale ty nie umiesz latać? — Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony Ron.

— A kto powiedział, że będę latać. Poobserwuję sobie jak wam idzie, a przy okazji poczytam sobie książkę, którą pożyczyłam od Neville’a.

— Skoro tak, to się zbieraj — odparł rudzielec, uśmiechając się.

— Ginny już wróciła? — odparła dziewczyna, wstając z dywanu i zakładając zapinany granatowy sweter, który wzięła z łóżka. Na zewnątrz było słonecznie, ale trochę chłodno. Było przed szesnastą.

— Nie. Pewnie jeszcze są na zakupach.

— Zaraz przyjdę tylko przebiorę buty — odparła i wyszła z pokoju, zabierając ze sobą książki i pergaminy. 

Harry zamknął książki do eliksirów i odłożył je na stolik. Schylił się pod łóżko i wyciągnął spod niego miotłę. Jednak, kiedy się podniósł, poczuł przerażająco silny ból wypełniający jego głowę. Krzyknął, chwytając się za bliznę i osunął na podłogę do pozycji kucającej.

— Harry? Harry… — krzyknął przestraszony Ron, wypuszczając swoją miotłę z ręki i podbiegając do przyjaciela.

Starał się mu pomóc wstać, ale brunet jednak nie miał zamiaru ruszyć się z miejsca. Zagryzł tylko zęby i nadal trzymał się za bliznę, mając zamknięte oczy. Ból głowy był nie do zniesienia. Zupełnie jak podczas lekcji teleportacji, a teraz nawet był gorszy, o wiele gorszy.   

— Herm, pomóż mi go podnieść — zwrócił się rudzielec desperacko do dziewczyny, która właśnie zszokowana stanęła w drzwiach.

Podbiegła do obu i wsuwając rękę pod ramię Harry’ego pomogła usiąść mu na łóżku.

— Harry, co się stało? Odezwij się, na Merlina. — Desperacko starała się odsunąć ręce chłopaka od blizny.

Jednak nie było to łatwe i Harry w za nic w świecie nie chciał oderwać rąk od czoła.

— Przynieś ciepłej wody i ręcznik — powiedziała nerwowo do Rona, gdy spod przyciśniętych dłoni na czole zaczęła wypływać stróżka krwi.

Ron natychmiast zbiegł do kuchni i po chwili się pojawił z ręcznikiem i dzbanem wypełnionym ciepłą wodą. Harry drżał na ciele i nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa, ból pomału mijał. Hermiona delikatnie odciągnęła mu dłonie od czoła i chłopak otworzył oczy.

— Harry? Powiedź coś — szepnął Ron w wyraźnej panice.

— Już dobrze — odparł drżącym głosem Harry, wpatrując się w nich swoimi zielonymi oczami. — Nic mi nie jest.

Pomimo tego zapewnienia jego dwójka przyjaciół przyglądała mu się z wyraźną obawą.

— To był on? — zapytał przestraszony rudzielec, siadając na łóżku koło Harry’ego i jego oczy rozszerzyły w przerażeniu.

Brunet nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie się w nich wpatrywał. Hermiona bez słowa wzięła ręcznik i po zamoczeniu go w ciepłej wodzie delikatnie wytarła mu czoło. Chłopak chciał zaprotestować, ale nie był w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu, gdyż czuł, że jego mięsnie jeszcze nie do końca się rozluźniły. Pozwolił dziewczynie, aby wytarła mu czoło z krwi. Jednak ręce już sam sobie wymył.

— Harry, co się dzieje? — zapytała, patrząc jak chłopak wyciera ręcznikiem twarz do sucha.

Był lekko blady, ale przerażająco spokojny. Jego oczy znowu nabrały pustego wyrazu. Zacisnął palce na pościeli i spojrzał przed siebie.

— Ma Klucz — odparł, starając się, aby jego głos już tak nie drżał. — Voldemort jest w posiadaniu drugiej części Klucza.

Zapadła cisza jak makiem zasiał.

— Ale jak? — wyszeptała Hermiona, siadając po prawej stronie Harry’ego.

— Nie mam pojęcia.

— Jesteś pewny? Miałeś wizję? — niepewnie zapytał Ron.

— Nie miałem. Jestem w stanie zablokować umysł przed nim. To było zupełnie co innego. Mam wrażenie, że to wpływ tego amuletu, który noszę.

— To znaczy? — Hermiona spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Na ostatnich zajęciach z Teleportacji również zabolała mnie blizna, ale nie tak bardzo jak teraz. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Jednak teraz wydaje mi się, że właśnie wtedy Voldemort zdobył Klucz.

— Dlaczego nam o tym nie powiedziałeś? — Rudzielec spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

— Już mówiłem. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje.

— Dobra, uspokójcie się, to już nie ważne — odparła Hermiona, posyłając chłodne spojrzenie Ronowi. – Jak myślisz, dlaczego to się powtórzyło?

Harry wyciągnął zza koszuli wisiorek i przyjrzał się mu uważnie, obracając go w rękach.

— To dziwne, ale wyraźnie czułem, że chce dołączyć do drugiej części.

— Żartujesz? — odparł Ron, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na błyszczący wisiorek. — To kawałek zwykłego metalu, jak on może coś chcieć?

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę wisiorka, aby go dotknąć i cofnął ją gwałtownie z sykiem.

— Ron, co się stało? — Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona dziewczyna.

Harry również wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczy.

— To coś wytworzyło chyba jakieś cholerne pole ochronne — warknął, rozcierając obolałą i lekko zaczerwienioną rękę. — Nie da się dotknąć.

Hermiona wyciągnęła dłoń, aby to sprawdzić, ale Harry szybko schował łańcuszek pod koszulę.

— Lepiej nie, Herm. Nie będziemy ryzykować — odparł stanowczo, przyglądając się nadal zaczerwienionej ręce Rona.

Spojrzała na niego i przytaknęła głową.

— Więc co teraz? — odezwała się po chwili ciszy. — On wie, że masz drugą część Klucza, będzie chciał ją zdobyć. 

— Nie mam pojęcia, Herm — odparł, opadając na łóżko i zamykając oczy. — Naprawdę nie wiem.

Czuł się bezbronny i zmęczony, piekielnie zmęczony. Wiedział, że ten amulet, dopóki go ma, uniemożliwia Voldemortowi dotarcie do tej świątyni. Ta myśl w pewnym sensie była pocieszająca. Ale jeżeli Voldemort znajdzie sposób, aby do niego dotrzeć, co wtedy? Kim jest drugi Strażnik? Czy jeszcze żyje? Co się stanie, gdy dwa Klucze się połączą w jedną całość? Te wszystkie pytania eksplodowały w jego umyśle, a wewnątrz czuł satysfakcję i ogromne samozadowolenie i to nie były jego uczucia. Należały one do Voldemorta i on o tym wiedział, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, gdyż czuł je bardzo wyraźnie.

Drzwi do ich pokoju się nagle otworzyły i wpadła do niego zziajana Ginny.

— Szybko, pakujcie się! Przenosimy się do Zakonu!

Trzy pary zaskoczonych oczu wpatrywało się w nią z jawnym zaskoczeniem.

  

………………………………………………………

**_*Depello_ ** _(odpędzać) – zaklęcie z dziedziny Zaklęć Rozpraszających. Jest to jedno z prostszych zaklęć z tej dziedziny i pozwala na rozproszenie dymu (całkowicie), mgły czy śnieżycy w mniejszym stopniu. Ułatwia widoczność np. podczas lotu na miotle w złych warunkach atmosferycznych, ale wtedy działa jedynie na odległość trzech do czterech metrów i przez krótki czas (niecałe dziesięć minut) i należy powtórzyć zaklęcie._

 


	26. Chapter 26

**_26\. LIST OD ŚMIERCIOŻERCY?_ **

— Co się stało? — odparł zaskoczony Ron.

— Wiem tylko tyle, że był atak.

— Atak?

— Tak. — Ginny syknęła niecierpliwie. — Profesor Lupin jest na dole i ma nas zabrać do Zakonu, więc się pospieszcie.

— Ron razem z Harrym zerwali się z łóżka i wzięli swoje kufry, pakując do nich książki i ubrania. Hermiona wyszła w pośpiechu za Ginny z pokoju chłopców, aby również się spakować.

— Harry, jak myślisz, co jest grane?

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł nerwowo, szukając swoich rzeczy, aby nic nie zapomnieć. — Ale mam nadzieję, że profesor Lupin nam coś wyjaśni.

Rudzielec skinął głową i po około dwudziestu minutach obydwoje byli już spakowani. Gdy już uporali się z pakowaniem ściągnęli bagaże na dół po chodach. W kuchni był tylko Lupin i George. Obydwoje wydawali się zajęci ożywioną rozmową.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze. Co się dzieje? — odezwał się Harry.

— Witajcie. Później porozmawiamy — odparł Lupin, spoglądając na niego z dziwnie smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek nadszarpanego pergaminu. — Gdzie dziewczęta?

— Już idziemy! — krzyknęła Ginny, schodząc ze schodów. Za nią pojawiła się Hermiona.

— W takim razie, na mnie już czas. — Uśmiechnął się lekko George i wszedł do kominka z garścią proszku Fiuu.

— Zobaczymy się na miejscu — odparł do niego Lupin, i jak George znikł w płomieniach, spojrzał na dzieciaki.

— Po co George wybiera się do ministerstwa? — zapytał zaskoczony Ron, który usłyszał adres docelowy wypowiedziany przez swojego brata.

— Do twojego ojca, ale teraz nie mamy na to czasu. Chwyćcie pergamin. Powinien zachwlię zadziałać.

Posłusznie, bez dalszych pytań chwycili za rogi pergaminu i po chwili poczuli, że Świstoklik rzeczywiście zadziałał i szarpnął ich w okolicy pępka. Pomieszczenie zawirowało rozmazując się i pojawili się w znajomej kuchni na Grimmauld Place 12.

— Co się stało? — zapytała Hermiona, siadając na krześle stojącym koło stołu i wpatrując się w profesora. — Dlaczego musieliśmy opuścić Norę?

Lupin schował pergamin do kieszeni i z westchnieniem usiadał ciężko na krześle. Jego twarz wydawała się być zamyślona i okropnie zmęczona, o czym świadczyły ciemne cienie pod oczami.

— Był kolejny atak — odparł po chwili i czwórka Gryfonów wstrzymała na chwilę oddech. — Śmierciożery zaatakowali i niestety nie obeszło się bez ofiar. To tylko środki bezpieczeństwa, że was tu przeniosłem. Nie mogliście zostać tam sami bez żadnej opieki, podczas gdy członkowie Zakonu będą doprowadzać wszystko do porządku. 

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry’ego ze smutkiem.

— Tak? — W zielonych oczach Harry’ego pojawiła się obawa i wyczekiwanie.

— Chodzi o twoje wujostwo.

Harry zagryzł wargi, a w jego oczach pojawił się najpierw strach, a później pustka.

— Nie żyją? — zapytał chłodnym, przesiąkniętym obojętnością głosem i Lupin spojrzał na niego z lekką obawą.

— Żyją, ale ich stan jest bardzo ciężki. Zwłaszcza twojej ciotki. Jest obecnie nieprzytomna i znajduje się w Świętym Mungu. Muszą z niej ściągnąć kilka naprawdę nieprzyjemnych zaklęć. Cała trójka była torturowana.

Hermiona, Ron i Ginny pobladła. Harry jedynie się patrzył gdzieś poza profesorem, zatrzymując wzrok na kominku, gdzie tlił się uspokajająco ogień. Sens i słowa wypowiedzi Lupina uleciały gdzieś w przestrzeń. Był ból, smutek, gorycz i nienawiść. Nigdy nie życzył im śmierci, chociaż przez całe życie traktowali go podle. Oni nienawidzili magii i czuł, że w pewnym sensie mieli rację. W końcu to magia ich o mało nie zabiła. Nie, to nie tak. Nie może tak myśleć. Magia nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. Jedyną osobą odpowiedzialną za to wszystko co się stało, jest Voldemort. Magia była jedynie narzędziem, które on wykorzystał do własnych celów.   

— Twoja sąsiadka, Pani Figg, nie żyje — mówił dalej drżącym głosem. — Jej dom został jako pierwszy zaatakowany, nie zdążyliśmy na czas.

Harry spojrzał ponownie na Remusa i pierwszą myślą, która nawiedziła jego umysł były koty. Co się z nimi teraz stanie, bez swojej opiekunki. To bez sensu, ale właśnie to pomyślał. Poczuł żal, smutek i zaskoczenie. W kominku niespodziewanie trzasnęło i wyszedł z niego wysoki mężczyzna.

— Igorze? — Uśmiechnął się blado Lupin.

Mężczyzna skinął nieznacznie głową na powitanie, a następnie skierował chłodny wzrok na czwórkę zaskoczonych dzieciaków.

— Co pan tu robi? — warknął nagle Harry, któremu minął szok spowodowany widokiem Karkarova.

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry — odparł uspokajająco Lupin. — Profesor Karkarov jestem członkiem Zakonu Feniksa.

— Pan raczy żartować? — Tym razem jawna wściekłość przemawiała przez Harry’ego.

Przeniósł wzrok z Remusa na Karkarova. Przecież ten mężczyzna był Śmierciożercą, na Merlina. Czy Dumbledore zwariował, że powierzył mu hasło do siedziby? W prawdzie Snape również nosił Znak Voldemorta, ale to był Snape! To zupełnie co innego. Natomiast Karkarov był uciekającym i ukrywającym się tchórzem. Co potwierdził dwa lata temu podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Jakim cudem dyrektor mu zaufał, jak komuś takiemu można w ogóle zaufać.

— Harry, uspokój się — odparł ostro Lupin, kładąc rękę na ramieniu wzburzonego chłopaka, który spojrzał na niego zaskoczonymi zielonymi oczami.

— W porządku, Remusie — odparł spokojnie mężczyzna i spojrzał na chłopaka, który zacisnął zęby. — Pan Potter ma prawo mi nie ufać i ma ku temu powody.

Harry spojrzał na niego wściekle.

— Harry, profesor Karkarov uratował życie twojemu wujostwu.

Cała trójka patrzyła teraz na mężczyznę zaskoczonym i podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Ginny wydawała się być raczej zmieszana i zaskoczona. Nie miała pojęcia, że Karkarov był Śmierciożercą i nikt nie zamierzał jej w tym uświadamiać, więc była raczej zaskoczona nagłym wybuchem Harry’ego w stosunku do tego mężczyzny, w dodatku ich nauczyciela.

Zanim atmosfera niechęci opadła w kominku znowu zaiskrzyło i tym razem wyszedł z niego Kingsley.

— Mamy poważne kłopoty — zaczął zanim ktokolwiek zdołał go o cokolwiek zapytać. — Na Wellington Ave.

— Idziemy. — Skinął głową Karkarov i wszedł do kominka za Kingsleyem, który bez słowa, tak nagle jak się pojawił znikł w płomieniach..  

— Idźcie się rozpakować i pod zdanych pozorem nigdzie się naruszajcie — zwrócił się stanowczo Lupin do czwórki Gryfonów i wszedł szybko do kominka, również znikając.

— Więc co robimy? — odezwał się po chwili milczenia Ron.

— A co mamy robić — warknął wściekle Harry. — Mamy się rozpakować, nie słyszałeś?

— Harry — syknęła Hermiona. — Wiem, że jesteś zły, ale nie musisz się na nas wyżywać.

— Przepraszam, Herm. Masz rację, jestem trochę zdenerwowany. Dursleye, no wiesz. — Machnął ręką od niechcenia.

— Przykro mi, Harry — odparła Ginny lekko się, rumieniąc, a w jej oczach pojawił się smutek.

— W porządku. — Uśmiechnął się blado. — Profesor Lupin powiedział, że żyją. Poza tym, złego diabli nie biorą.

— Harry! — syknęła Hermiona.

— No co? Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jest mi cholernie przykro z tego powodu. To nie moja wina. Oni nigdy nie starali się stworzyć żadnej rodzinnej więzi. Nie zależało im na tym, więc mi ma zależeć? — dodał ostro i nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź z ich strony razem ze swoim bagażem wspiął się schodami na piętro w kierunku pokoju, aby w spokoju się rozpakować. Nie chciał by widzieli jego twarz. Czuł, że policzki zaczynają mu płonąć, a oczy zaczynają piec. Wiedział, że to co powiedział jest nieprawdą. No może prawdą, ale mimo wszystko, to jest jego rodzina. Jedyna rodzina jaką jeszcze ma. Nie ważne jaka jest, jej się nie wybiera, ją się po prostu ma. A teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet to może stracić. Ból na myśl, że mogli zginąć wypełnił jego serce, ale nie chciał aby jego przyjaciele to zauważyli, aby dostrzegli jego smutek. Chciał przynajmniej z pozoru zostać niewzruszony, choć w głębi się wypalał i cały drżał od łez, których nie uronił.

Od momentu przyprowadzenia ich do siedziby Zakonu i zostawienia ich samych, nikt się ponownie nie pojawił na Grimmauld Place 12. Nie otrzymali żadnych wyjaśnień, chociaż cały czas czekali na kogokolwiek. W końcu zmęczeni postanowili się położyć, bo dalsze czekanie było zupełnie bezcelowe. Harry jednak nie mógł usnąć i budził się co godzinę. Zrezygnowany postanowił coś zjeść i napić się czegoś, mając nadzieję, że może wtedy uda mu się zasnąć na trochę dłużej niż godzinę. Cicho, aby nie obudzić smacznie śpiącego Rona, któremu szczerze zazdrościł łatwości z jaką ten zapadł w sen, wysunął się z ciepłego łóżka i wymknął z pokoju. Gdy znalazł się koło kuchni, zobaczył światło wychodzące zza uchylonych nieznacznie drzwi. Podszedł bliżej z mocno bijącym sercem i z wyciągniętą w ręku różdżką, tak na wszelki wypadek. Zza drzwi dochodziły ciche głosy. Zatrzymał się i zaczął nasłuchiwać.

— Masz rację, Severusie — odparł zmęczony i znajomy głos należący niewątpliwie do Lupina.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą i schował swoją różdżkę do kieszeni piżamy. Miał już pchnąć drzwi i wejść do środka, aby przywitać się z Remusem, ale w ostatniej chwili się zawahał i przystanął.

— Nie jestem pewien czy ten atak nie był tylko odwróceniem naszej uwagi.         

— Myślę, że teraz nie ma to już żadnego znaczenia — westchnął Lupin. — Dopiął swego i jego atak odniósł zamierzony skutek. Straciliśmy sporo ludzi. Naprawdę wspaniałych czarodziei i przyjaciół. Na Merlina, kiedy to się wreszcie skończy? Ile jeszcze musi zginać?

— Obawiam się, że nie jestem ci w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.   

— Jak ja go nienawidzę — warknął wściekle i z goryczą w głosie, której Harry nigdy nie słyszał u Remusa.

Chłopak poczuł, że serce mu podchodzi do gardła, a oddech więźnie w płucach. Zaczęło być mu niedobrze i kręcić się w głowie. Czy sytuacja była naprawdę tak bardzo tragiczna?

— Lupin, uważam, że powinieneś iść i odpocząć — odezwał się spokojny, ale stanowczy głos Mistrza Eliksirów. — Wiem, że śmierć Moody’ego bardzo cię poruszyła…

— Uratował mi życie! — przerwał mu cicho i z goryczą Remus. — Stanął między mną a tym cholernym zaklęciem.   

— Tak, wiem, nie musisz mi przypominać. Idź się wyspać, to ci dobrze zrobi.

— Muszę przypilnować dzieciaki. Nie mogą tu zostać bez żadnej opieki.

— Ja się tym zajmę.

— Ale…

— Nie wystawiaj mojej cierpliwości na próbę. Wyglądasz jak cień czegoś, co kiedyś przypominało człowieka. W takim stanie jesteś tu bezużyteczny.

— Przepraszam.

— Pozbieraj się do kupy. To jest wojna i z pewnością Moody nie będzie jej jedyną ofiarą.

— Jesteś bez serca.

— Tak, wiem.

Zapanowała cisza i po chwili Harry usłyszał cichy trzask. Prawdopodobnie profesor Lupin zdecydował się skorzystać z rady Snape’a i udał się do siebie. Moody nie żyje. Chłopak osunął się na ziemię, opierając plecami o ścianę i schował głowę w podciągniętych kolanach. To wszystko zaczynało być jak przerażający sen, koszmar z którego chciał się obudzić. To wszystko nie działo się naprawdę. Cichy jęk rozpaczy wydarł się z głębi jego gardła, a palce kurczowo zacisnęły na czarnych i zmierzwionych włosach. Mdłości znowu zaatakowały jego żołądek i poczuł, że drży na całym ciele. Starał się nie myśleć, gdyż miał wrażenie, że to właśnie jego myśli, słowa i obrazy, które przelatują teraz przez jego umysł wywołują u niego te mdłości. Nie miał pojęcia ile tak siedział. Czas się zatrzymał. Poczuł po chwili, że coś chłodnego dotyka jego rąk, starając się delikatnie je ściągnąć z głowy i rozluźnić ich uścisk. Harry drgnął i lekko oszołomiony, podniósł głowę znad kolan. Jego zielone i lekko zamglone oczy napotkały czarny niczym smoła wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów. Te czarne węgle przyglądały mu się bardzo uważnie i z zaciekawieniem, chociaż twarz profesora była jak zwykle bez wyrazu, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek emocji. Jedynie jego oczy zdawały się żyć, jakby własnym życiem.

— Jest trzecia w nocy — odezwał się cichym szeptem. — Powinieneś być w łóżku.   

— Chciałem… napić się trochę wody — odparł zażenowany i niepewnie uwolnił dłonie z uścisku profesora, unikając jego przeszywającego wzroku.

Snape przyjrzał mu się uważnie i po chwili wstał.

— Więc zamiast tu siedzieć, wejdź do kuchni.

Harry wstał prawie natychmiast, czując jeszcze większe zażenowanie, niż przed chwilą i wsunął się przez drzwi, które nauczyciel mu uchylił. W głębi dziękował, że Snape nie skomentował jego obecności pod drzwiami i żałosnego wyglądu, jaki niewątpliwie przedstawiał. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Mistrz Eliksirów mógłby wygłosić sporo ironicznych i złośliwych uwag pod jego adresem. Choć jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, jeszcze może się nasłuchać. Zagryzł zęby z irytacji i bezsilności. Podszedł do stołu i odruchowo wziął do ręki dzban z sokiem.

— A pan…?

— Mam jeszcze kawę — odparł, kładąc rękę na blacie stołu i prostując się na krześle.    

Harry nalał sobie lekko drżącą ręką soku do kubka, starając się za wszelką cenę nie wylać zawartości dzbana. Odstawił go i powędrował wzrokiem od Snape’a do drzwi, nie mogąc się zdecydować czy zostać, czy czym prędzej stąd wyjść. Snape nie powiedział ani słowa, jedynie przyglądał mu się i Harry zaczął czuć się niepewnie, lekko skrępowany. Widząc, że jego nauczyciel nie wykazuje chęci zatrzymania go ani odesłania, westchnął z rezygnacją, zagryzając zęby i usiadł pewnie na krześle po przeciwnej stronie stołu. Chwycił kubek dłońmi, obracając nim na blacie. Wzrok utkwił w falującej w nim cieczy.  

— To moja wina — odparł cicho, zaciskając rękę na kubku.

Harry nie podniósł wzroku, ale doskonale wiedział, że nauczyciel cały czas go obserwuje.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Gdyby nie ja, on by nie powstał. Gdyby nie moja krew, nadal by się błąkał gdzieś między życiem a śmiercią. Cedrik… Syriusz… Moody, żyliby i inni również.

— Byłem ciekawy ile z naszej rozmowy usłyszałeś. — Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, unosząc nieznacznie brew, ale na jego twarzy tym razem nie pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Jedynie wyczekiwanie i spokój, które Harry zdążył zarejestrować w jego czarnych oczach, gdy z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na Snapae’a.

— Niewiele. Tę część o Moodym — mruknął, lekko czerwieniejąc się i czując nasilający się ból w okolicy klatki piersiowej. Znowu spuścił głowę. Smutek wypełnił jego serce.

— Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, Potter. To, że Czarny Pan powstał nie jest _twoją_ winą. Nikt _cię_ o to nie obwinia … nie przerywaj mi, kiedy mówię — warknął zirytowany, widząc, że chłopak z determinacją chce zaprzeczyć. — Kiedy ty się wreszcie oduczysz tego przeklętego zwyczaju przerywania starszym. Ten twój nawyk jest denerwujący i w dodatku niegrzeczny. Cholera, Potter, przecież nie będę cię uczył dobrych manier w wieku szesnastu lat, na Merlina.

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony i jego twarz nagle spłonęła rumieńcem, kiedy Snape posłał mu groźne i chłodne spojrzenie. Wyraz oczu profesora z powodzeniem zdołał zamknąć mu usta. I zdecydował się więcej nie przerywać nauczycielowi, trzymając język za zębami. Oczywiście do momentu, kiedy mężczyzna go czymś nie sprowokuje.

Snape odchrząknął i dolał sobie kawy do filiżanki.

— Więc jak już mówiłem, zanim raczyłeś mi przerwać, wydarzenia z twojego czwartego roku nie były twoją winą. Zostałeś wciągnięty w ten Turniej, choć na początku byłem święcie przekonany, że to ty majstrowałeś przy Czarze Ognia i jakimś cudem sprawiłeś, że wyrzuciła twoje nazwisko.

Harry zagryzł zęby i z trudem powstrzymał się od kąśliwego komentarza, który cisnął mu się na usta.

— Dopiero podczas obserwacji zadań, z którymi się zmierzyłeś, zdałem sobie sprawę jak bardzo się pomyliłem. — Tu nieznacznie ściszył głos. Chłopak spojrzał na nauczyciela z szeroko otwartymi oczami z zaskoczenia i z niedowierzaniem. — W każdym razie — kontynuował, jak gdyby nigdy nic. — Czarny Pan powstałby z twoją pomocą lub bez. To eliksir o bardzo potężnej sile i jest praktycznie nie używany od… kilkuset lat. To bardzo zaawansowana Czarna Magia, choć samo przyrządzenie eliksiru jest naprawdę dziecinnie proste — zamyślił się. — W każdym razie, zamiast ciebie Czarny Pan mógł wykorzystać każdego innego czarodzieja o odpowiednio dużej mocy magicznej. Wybrał ciebie, bo to dało mu pewną dodatkową korzyść.

— Wraz z moją krwią odebrał mi ochronę, którą zapewniało poświęcenie mojej matki.

— Dokładnie. — Skinął głową. — Gdyby nie udało mu się do ciebie dostać, z pewnością nie czekałby dłużej i użył do tego innego czarodzieja. Więc jak widzisz, na jedno wychodzi.  

— Wcale nie — odparł cicho. — Zginął Cedrik. Gdyby nie chwycił ze mną…

— Potter, on i tak by zginął. Przecież doskonale to wiesz.

— Ale mogłem sam go pochwycić.

— Nie wiedziałeś, że to Świstoklik.

— Ale powinienem być ostrożniejszy, powinienem…

— Na litość boską, nie jesteś jasnowidzem! — warknął wściekle, uciszając tym samym chłopaka. — Nikt nic nie podejrzewał, nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy z grożącego niebezpieczeństwa. Wszystko było dokładnie i z dbałością o najdrobniejsze szczegóły zaplanowane. To było tak dobry plan, że gdyby Czarny Pan cię nie zdołał zabić, zrobiłby to Cruch i udałoby mu się, gdyby nie był tak niecierpliwy. Nie mogłeś nic zrobić, a raczej zrobiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś zrobić w takiej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazłeś. 

Harry spuścił oczy i wpatrzył się w swoje dłonie. Zapadła cisza i Snape, obserwując chłopaka czekał na jakąś reakcję z jego strony. Jednak, gdy ona nie nastąpiła, zirytowany zdecydował się przerwać to bezsensowne i w tym momencie męczące milczenie.

— Potter, na Merlina, nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek ci to powiem, ale za dużo myślisz. Przestań się tym zadręczać, bo te irracjonalne wyrzuty sumienia w końcu wykończą cię wcześniej, niż zdoła to zrobić Czarny Pan. To jest już przeszłość, której nie zmienisz i tym co zginęli twoje użalanie się nad sobą nie przywróci życia.

— Nie umiem nie czuć — jęknął desperacko z nutą rozdrażnienia w głosie i równocześnie, zaciskając mocno palce na kubku z sokiem.

Snape w akcie kompletnej beznadziei wywrócił oczami i nachylił się nad stołem, aby spojrzeć w te zielone, smutne oczy chłopaka.

— Spójrz na mnie.

Harry podniósł niechętnie wzrok i zatopił go w czarnych oczach mężczyzny, czując, że nie może się oprzeć ich magnetycznemu przyciąganiu.

— Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Nie mówię o pozbywaniu się czy tłumieniu, duszeniu w sobie uczuć, ale o ich akceptacji. Musisz zdać sobie sprawę, że nie tylko ty jeden odpowiadasz za całe zło, którego dopuścił się Czarny Pan. A mam wrażenie, a nawet jestem święcie przekonany, że właśnie tak myślisz. Że się oskarżasz o coś, z czym tak naprawdę nie masz nic wspólnego.  

— Wiem to, ale nie jest to takie łatwe.

— Akurat w tym przypadku w zupełności się z tobą zgadzam. Nie jest to łatwe i z pewnością nigdy nie będzie, ale jest to wykonalne. Teraz wypij ten nieszczęsny sok i idź na górę do łóżka.

Harry prawie machinalnie wziął kubek do ręki i wypił jego zawartość pod bacznym okiem profesora. Wolał się nie sprzeciwiać.

— Przepraszam i dziękuję. Ta rozmowa naprawdę mi bardzo pomogła. — Uśmiechnął się niepewnie, wstając od stołu.

— Potter. — Snape spojrzał na niego uważnie i tym razem z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Po chwili jednak sięgnął do jednej z kieszeń swojej szaty, wyciągając fiolkę z eliksirem, którą zdecydowanym ruchem wręczył chłopakowi do ręki. Harry spojrzał na buteleczkę zaskoczony. — Eliksir Bezsennego Snu – wyjaśnił opanowanym i rzeczowym tonem. — Zażyj zanim położysz się do łóżka. Pozwoli ci wyspać się porządnie i nie myśleć o tych wszystkich bzdurach nękających twój umysł — dodał, unosząc nieznacznie kącik ust.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zaskoczony.

— Dziękuję i dobranoc — odparł w końcu Harry z wyraźną i nieukrywaną niczym wdzięcznością w głosie i wyrazie na swojej twarzy.

Wyszedł z kuchni zanim zaskoczony nauczyciel mógł cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć.

— Śpij dobrze… Harry — wyszeptał najciszej jak tylko mógł i ciężko opadł na swoje krzesło.

Oparł łokcie na blacie stołu i schował twarz w dłoniach, przecierając długimi palcami skronie. Czuł, że głowa mu pęka i jest okropnie wyczerpany. To na pewno była sprawka Pottera i tej dziwacznej, trochę nieskładnej ich rozmowy. Tak, to ewidentnie była wina tego chłopaka, jak zawsze zresztą. Akurat teraz dzieciak musiał się przyplątać pod kuchnię i załamać w sobie. Sam miał koszmarny dzień, a ta rozmowa uczyniła go jeszcze bardziej koszmarniejszym. Dziś o mało nie zginał, jak Lupin zamarł, spoglądając na upadające martwe ciało towarzysza. Remus był zbyt zaskoczony, aby zareagować i to on musiał posłać w stronę tego Śmierciożercy zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że ten zamilkł na wieki. Nigdy nie lubił Moody’ego i nie ukrywał tego, ale czuł się w obowiązku pomścić śmierć towarzysza broni. Jakby nie było, obaj byli po jednej stronie. Nie może zaprzeczyć, że czuł w tym momencie ogromną satysfakcję. Potter. Jego myśli znowu wypełnił chłopak. Jakieś dziwne uczucie zaniepokojenia wkradło się w jego serce, dziś gdy zobaczył skulonego chłopaka pod drzwiami. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że bachor znowu podsłuchiwał, w przeciwnym wypadku nie byłby sobą. Na początku chciał na niego nawrzeszczeć, ale ten widok. Było coś nie tak. Cholera, to było coś bardzo niepokojącego, chłodnego i to coś było przez moment w jego zielonych, niewidzących oczach. Jakby jego tam nie było. A może mu się tylko wydawało. Może nic się nie dzieje i jest tylko przemęczony. Snape westchnął, przymykając powieki.       

— _Nox_ — szepnął i pomieszczenie pogrążyło się w całkowitej ciemności. Jednak jemu ciemność zupełnie nie przeszkadzała, a wydawała się nawet sprawiać ulgę i dawać ukojenie w zmęczeniu. Sięgnął po filiżankę z resztką kawy jaka jeszcze się znajdowała na jej dnie i jednym łykiem opróżnił ją. — Nie sądziłem, że to będzie aż takie trudne, Lili — wymamrotał z bólem w głosie, odstawiając z cichym brzękiem filiżankę na spodek.

Tak. Zdecydowanie wolałby, aby ta sytuacja nie miała miejsca. Rozmowy z tym dzieciakiem kosztowały go bardzo wiele wysiłku i ostrożności, której często nie potrafił zachować w stosunku do niego. Najzwyczajniej nie wiedział jak ma z nim postępować i tym razem nie wynikało to z niechęci do tego chłopaka, ale z  
pytań, jakie on zadawał. Pytań, na które on sam nie znał satysfakcjonującej i pewnej odpowiedzi.

Teraz miał jedynie nadzieję, że już nie będzie musiał przeprowadzać więcej takiego typu rozmów z chłopakiem.

Mylił się. Kolejna miała nastąpić szybciej, niż się tego spodziewał...  

***

Tydzień w siedzibie Zakonu minął bardzo szybko i w przygnębiającej atmosferze. Zwłaszcza, gdy na następny dzień Harry powiadomił swoich przyjaciół o śmierci Moody’ego. Ta wiadomość była dla nich szokiem. Zaraz potem w siedzibie pojawiła się pani Weasley, która wyglądała, jakby w ogóle nie spała. Była rozkojarzona do tego stopnia, że przypaliła śniadanie i Hermiona z Ginny musiały same się nim zająć. Harry dowiedział się, że życiu jego ciotki nie zagraża już niebezpieczeństwo, ale jest jeszcze nieprzytomna. Według Uzdrowicieli miała na dniach się wybudzić. To było wynikiem działania eliksirów i zaklęć leczniczych na nią rzuconych. Organizm zwykłego człowieka znacznie trudniej je przyswaja, a tym samym leczenie trwa znacznie dłużej. Ta wiadomość nieznacznie rozluźniła go i uspokoiła. Tego samego dnia dowiedzieli się również, że Tonks też musiała udać się do Munga. Oberwała jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem i sama nie mogła sobie z nim poradzić. Jednak jej życiu nie zagrażało żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Pojawiła się późnym wieczorem ze stertą gazet, w których tematem numer jeden był atak Śmierciożerców. Czerwone i rażące nagłówki głosiły: _„Panika w świecie czarodziejskim”, „Kolejne starcie”, „Ten Którego Imienia nie wolno wymawiać znów sieje terror”_ czy takie, jak _„Zasłona mroku znów nad Brytanią”_. Gazety zdawały się prześcigać w udzielaniu informacji na temat działalności Śmieriożerców. Podawać w miarę możliwości do wiadomości publicznej nazwiska schwytanych mrocznych czarodziei. Wszystko wydawało się wymykać spod kontroli. Najbardziej odczuło to ministerstwo oblegane reporterami, chcącymi zasięgnąć jakiś istotniejszych informacji niż tylko nieuzasadnione pogłoski czy plotki.       

W trakcie następnych dni nic się nie wydarzyło. Voldemort nie zaatakował ponownie. Znowu działalność Śmieciożerców się zmniejszyła, a oni sami, jakby się rozpłynęli, tym samym udaremniając próby ich schwytania i odnalezienia ich kryjówki. Teraz ministerstwo miało pełne ręce papierkowej roboty. Mnóstwo raportów i zeznań z ostatnich wydarzeń. Najgorsze było to, że aurorzy i Buro Dochodzeniowe nie było w stanie ustalić przyczyny tego ataku. Śmierciożercy nie pozostawili żadnych poszlak, które pomogłyby przewidzieć kolejny ruch Voldemorta. Również przesłuchania schwytanych czarodziei nie wniosły nic nowego do śledztwa. Okazało się bowiem, że Voldemort jedynie wydał im polecenia bez żadnych wcześniejszych wyjaśnień. Mieli zrobić to, co im kazał bez zbędnych pytań. To było do przewidzenia i w takim przypadku nawet Veritaserum nie było w stanie nic z nich wyciągnąć. Dało jedynie możliwość umieszczenia sporej liczby mrocznych czarodziei w Azkabanie, dowodząc jedynie ich powiązania z mroczną stroną.    

Ostatniego dnia ferii w siedzibie Zakonu pojawiła się profesor McGonagall z filiżanką, jako Świstoklikiem i zabrała czwórkę swoich podopiecznych z powrotem do zamku. Uczta, pierwsza kolacja po powrocie do szkoły odbyła się w zupełnej ciszy. Dumbledore’a nie było na niej, jego miejsce było puste. Zresztą nie tylko jego. Przy stole nauczycielskim były tylko cztery osoby. Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout i ku zaskoczeniu większości uczniów Trelawney. Spora część uczniów wydawała się być przygnębiona i przerażona. Harry zauważył, że z każdego Domu brakowało po kilku uczniów. Spojrzał z zaciekawieniem w stronę stołu Slytherinu i ku jego zaskoczeniu zauważył, że większość Ślizgonów również jest dziwnie przygaszona i cicha. Nawet Malfoy wyglądał na bledszego niż zazwyczaj i zdawał się jedynie grzebać w swoim talerzu. W pewnym momencie blondyn, jakby wyczuwając, że ktoś się na niego patrzy, podniósł wzrok i skrzyżował się on z zielonymi oczami Harry’ego. Harry w tym momencie przyglądał mu się nie z nienawiścią, ale ze smutkiem i zaciekawieniem. Gryfon doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę, że niektórzy są przygnębieni z powodu zamknięcia ich ojców w więzieniu lub śmierci kogoś z rodziny. Teraz Harry poczuł, że jasna czy ciemna strona w taki sam sposób cierpi po stracie bliskich. Jednoczą się w bólu na tą jedną i krotką chwilę, aby później wybuchnąć dawną nienawiścią i chęcią zemsty. Na tą myśl znów ogarnęło go przygnębienie. Czy przemoc jest jedynym środkiem osiągnięcia celu? Ślizgon spuścił wzrok i wziął do ust niewielką porcję ziemniaków. Harry również zdecydował się coś zjeść, choć jego żołądek nie wykazywał chęci do przyjęcia jakiegokolwiek pokarmu.

Następnego dnia, kiedy zaczęły się już normalne zajęcia, wszystko wróciło w miarę do normy. Gazety nadal podawały informacje o sporadycznych atakach, w których nie było tym razem ofiar. Jedynie akty wandalizmu czy zastraszania.              

Harry leżał na swoim łóżku w dormitorium. Był wyczerpany i okropnie śpiący. Koniec roku zbliżał się niebezpiecznie szybko i czekały go kolejne egzaminy zaliczeniowe. W końcu był już dwudziesty kwietnia, więc jeszcze niecałe dwa miesiące i będzie koniec szóstej klasy. Właśnie była sobota, mieli dziś rano mecz z Krukonami, który wygrali dwieście dwadzieścia do sześćdziesięciu. Teraz Gryfoni świętowali zwycięstwo. On miał również okropną ochotę świętować i rozerwać się przy kremowym piwie, ale obecnie musiał tu sterczeć, sam w dormitorium. Ostatnio Voldemort codziennie stara się wniknąć do jego umysłu, powodując nieznośny ból głowy. Dwa razy nawet blizna nieznacznie zaczęła krwawić. Właśnie to miało miejsce jakieś dwie godziny temu i Hermiona z Ronem kazali mu się natychmiast położyć. Oczywiście protestował, ale gdy powiedzieli, że jeżeli ich nie posłucha, to powiedzą o tym dyrektorowi, więc chcąc, nie chcąc musiał się poddać. Wzrok Hrmiony i Rona wyraźnie mówił, że zrobiliby to. Ich troska czasami była irytująca, wręcz uciążliwa. Chociaż w tym przypadku mieli trochę racji. Wolał się nie tłumaczyć pozostałym, dlaczego jego blizna krwawi. Z pewnością wywołałoby to panikę wśród młodszych Gryfonów.

Przekręcił się z westchnieniem na łóżku. Ułożył wygodnie na plecach i założył ręce za głowę, która jeszcze trochę bolała i gapił się w sufit. Jego myśli wypełnił niepokój. Miał dopiero szesnaście lat i jeszcze nie był pełnoletni. No może to źle powiedziane, bo tak naprawdę był pełnoletni. Przynajmniej tak oświadczyło ministerstwo w swoim liście, który mu wysłało. Problem polegał na tym, że nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie będzie spędzał tegoroczne wakacje. Wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale teraz to stanowiło problem. Nadal był uczniem i nie miał domu. Dursleye po tym ataku Śmierciożerców z pewnością nie zechcą go przyjąć z powrotem. Poza tym, nie działa już magia krwi i to on jest odpowiedzialny za jej zerwanie. Zmarszczył brwi. Zresztą nawet gdyby go wzięli Voldemort bez problemu mógłby tam przyjść po niego. Ta opcja odpadała. Jedyne najlepszym rozwiązaniem był – Hogwart, ale w tym przypadku marne szanse. Drugim był nadal dom Syriusza. Przecież Snape powiedział mu, że oficjalnie należy on do niego. Pewnie jego ojciec chrzestny zostawił mu go w spadku. Syriusz. Tak bardzo mu go brakowało.

Harry przekręcił się z powrotem na brzuch, trącając książkę do czarnej magii, którą od wczoraj zaczął czytać. Przemycił ją z siedzimy Zakonu, jak jeszcze wszyscy spali. Nadal nie powiedział Hermionie ani Ronowi, że uczy się jej uczy. Ta książka dotyczyła Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych i bardzo silnych Zaklęć Krwi powiązanych z rytuałami i eliksirami. Niechętnie przesunął się na brzuch i zsunął do połowy z łóżka, aby ręką sięgnąć po książkę. Chwycił ją za kilka kartek i gwałtownie szarpnął do góry. Zanim ciężki tom wylądował z powrotem na łóżku zza okładki wysunął się cienki kawałek pożółkłego, złożonego na pół pergaminu, który swobodnie opadł na dywan. Harry zaskoczony zamknął książkę, wsuwając ją pod kołdrę i tym razem wstał, aby podnieść pergamin. Usiadł na łóżku i rozłożył go drżącymi rękami. Nie wiedział dlaczego jego ciało przeszył dreszcz, ale faktem było, że był dziwnie zdenerwowany i w takim samym stopniu zaciekawiony. Skoro był schowany za okładką, znaczyło to, że nikt nie miał go znaleźć. Na pierwszy rzut oka, pismo było bardzo staranne choć pochyłe. Wydawało się, że było to pisane w pośpiechu, co wynikało z rozciągania ostatnich liter pod koniec tekstu, którego nie było zbyt wiele. Litery były już trochę wyblakłe, więc trzeba było wytężyć wzrok, aby je odczytać. Harry zaczął dokładnie i po cichu czytać.

               _Jeżeli czytasz ten list z pewnością jestem już martwa, Czarny Pan nigdy nie daruje zdrady. Może nawet ty osobiście wykonasz wyrok. Wiem, że On lubi widzieć ból, a ty jesteś mistrzynią w jego zadawaniu. Nie winię cię za to. Tak widocznie miało być, a ja się starałam zrobić to co musiałam. Każdy z nas ma coś do zrobienia, zadanie, z którego musi się wywiązać, stanąć przed nim. Wydaje mi się, że jestem ci winna to wyjaśnienie, w końcu coś nas łączyło, ale nie nazwałabym tego przyjaźnią. Pewnie myślisz, że cię okłamywałam przez tyle lat. Pewnie masz rację. Nie zamierzam cię za to przepraszać, ja nie czuję się winna podjętej decyzji. Jedynie chciałabym, abyś to wiedziała, rozważyła to… wiesz co mam na myśli. Chce mnie widzieć, dostałam wezwanie i mam złe przeczucia… może już nie_ _być czasu._

_Rozważ to, co powiedziałam Bell…_

**_Lily Potter_ ** **_30 lipiec_ **

Harry wpatrywał się tępo w kawałek pergaminu, który trzymał w ręce. Poczuł, że zapada się w łóżko, jakby było z piasku a jego cały świat, a raczej wyobrażenie o nim roztrzaskuje się w drobny pył. Zupełnie, jak zwierciadło w złotej ramie, które zbyt mocno nią oplecione w końcu nie wytrzymało jej nacisku.

— To nieprawda — szepnął do siebie, wpatrując się tempo w przestrzeń — przecież ona nie mogła być... to niemożliwe. To nie może być prawda — wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem.

Jedyne co teraz rejestrował jego mózg, to był ten przeklęty pergamin i wyryte na nim słowa adresowane do Bellatrix Lestrange. Nie Lestrange, ale Black. Takie było jej nazwisko panieńskie, gdy jeszcze jego matka żyła. Bellatrix wyszła za mąż znaczne później niż jego matka. Ścisnął pergamin w ręku i zaczęły napływać mu łzy do oczu. Bellatrix nie żyje. Jego matka również. Czy to teraz miało jakieś znaczenie kim ona była? Przecież to tylko przeszłość. Niestety sam się przekonał, że jednak miało. Palce się rozluźniły, pergamin wypadł mu z ręki i upadł swobodnie na dywan. On sam osunął się z łóżka na podłogę, opierając plecami o krawędź łóżka i odchylił głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy. Rozdzierały go od wewnątrz rozmaite uczucia i myśli. Najgorsze, że większość z nich była pytaniami, na które nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Ta mieszanka emocji, które w nim się kotłowały doprowadzała go aż do bólu każdego mięśnia czy nerwu. Chciał krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, wyżyć się na czymś, na czymkolwiek. Cisnąć jakąś klątwą. Chciał wybiec z pokoju i wykrzyczeć dyrektorowi w twarz, że znowu przed nim ukrył prawdę i zażądać od niego wyjaśnień.

Zagryzł zęby i zmusił się by policzyć do dziesięciu, aby się uspokoić . Przez ten czas nauczył się trochę kontrolować swoje emocje. Lekcje Oklumencji nie tylko dały mu możliwość blokowania swojego umysłu przed ingerencją z zewnątrz, ale również w pewnym stopniu nauczyły go panowania nad swoim wybuchowym temperamentem i wyciszyły go. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi się kontrolować, nie może działać pod wpływem impulsu, bo tylko nabawi się, przez to kłopotów. Zawsze tak było. Jednak to wcale nie jest takie łatwe, a w tym momencie to było zupełnie niemożliwe. Ta myśl mu krążyła po umyśle. Tak, Snape mu na każdych zajęciach to przypominał, kiedy widział, że chłopak tracił nad sobą panowanie. _Emocje Potter! Nie pozwól, aby całkowicie przejęły nad tobą kontrolę._  Oczy Harry’ego otworzyły się szeroko z szoku. Snape? Przecież on musi wiedzieć! On powinien wiedzieć, bo jest Śmierciożercą. Był sługą Voldemorta i przyjaźnił się z Lily Evans. Harry nie zastanawiając się długo, chwycił pergamin z podłogi i zanurkował po chwili zastanowienia do swojego kufra, wyciągając jeszcze dwa dokumenty. Schował wszystkie trzy do kieszeni szaty. Wpadł do pokoju wspólnego jak burza, gdzie Gryfoni oblewali zwycięstwo w Quidditcha i nie mówiąc słowa, wyszedł przez otwór w ścianie. Jedynie Hermiona i Ron wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia za oddalającym się przyjacielem. Szybko wyszli za nim przez wyjście na korytarz, ale już Harry’ego nie było.

— Ron, jak myślisz, gdzie on poszedł?

— Nie wiem — odparł zaskoczony rudzielec. — Obawiam się, że wziął ze sobą pelerynę.

Hermiona nerwowo zaczęła się rozglądać po korytarzu.

— Nie sadzisz, że powinniśmy go poszukać? Wyszedł tak nagle i to po jego ataku.  

— Bez peleryny? Zapomnij. Jest przed północą. Lepiej poczekajmy na niego w wspólnym. Nic mu nie będzie — dodał uspokajająco, widząc niepewność w oczach przyjaciółki.

Dziewczyna w końcu przytaknęła pomimo nie jasnego uczucia niepokoju, które zakradło się w jej serce i weszła za Ronem do pokoju po ostatnim zaniepokojonym spojrzeniu w ciemny korytarz.

Było kilka minut przed północą. Harry przemknął się ciemnymi korytarzami, omijając zwinnie Filcha co nie było zbyt trudne, bo miał na sobie założoną pelerynę niewidkę, a w ręku trzymał mapę Huncwotów. Zszedł schodami w kierunku lochów. Bez trudu dotarł do drzwi kwater Snape’a. Ściągnął pelerynę, chowając ją za posągiem czarodzieja. Nie chciał, aby Snape mu ją skonfiskował.

— _Koniec Psot._

Schował pergamin do kieszeni. Wziął głęboki oddech i pewną ręką zapukał do drzwi.

— Proszę — odparł chłodny głos.

Harry chwycił za klamkę i wszedł do środka z bijącym sercem. Bał się, że Snape może go od razu wyrzucić. Gdy znalazł się w komnacie, w kominku naprzeciwko palił się ogień, a przy nim stał profesor, obracając w palcach swoją różdżką. Obok kominka stały dwa fotele, a na ławie, która znajdowała się między nimi były dwie filiżanki. Mężczyzna spojrzał zaskoczony na gościa.

— Potter, czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty tutaj robisz i to o tej porze? — W jego głosie pojawił się chłód, który bynajmniej nie wynikał z pojawienia się Pottera, ale z zupełnie innej przyczyny. Parę minut temu jego komnatę opuścił Dumbledore, przynosząc mu niezbyt dobre wieści związane z działalnością Czarnego Pana, co przyczyniło się do pogorszenia jego nastroju.

Mistrz Eliksirów skrzyżował ręce na piersi i oparł się o kominek, unosząc w geście oczekiwania brwi do góry.

— Chciałem z panem… porozmawiać — odparł nieco niepewnie.

Cała jego determinacja i pewność siebie została za drzwiami i właśnie sobie zdał sprawę, że za to o co chce spytać może nie wyjść cało z lochów.

— Porozmawiać? — Czarne źrenice zwęziły się niebezpiecznie i podejrzliwie. — Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, Potter, że jest północ, a ty powinieneś spać o tej porze w swoim dormitorium?

— Tak… ale…

— Co ale? Powinienem dać ci szlaban za włóczenie się po nocy — odparł ostro, podchodząc do chłopaka i zaglądając mu w zielone oczy, w których dostrzegł strach, ból i niepewność. Uczucia, których nie mógł nie zauważyć pod koniec piątego roku jak zginął Black, i jak panna Granger została zaatakowana latem. Ta nagła zmiana nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Zwłaszcza, że od pewnego czasu nie widział tych uczuć w oczach tego dzieciaka. — Więc co twoim zdaniem jest tak ważne, że nie może to poczekać do jutra? — dodał już spokojniej, nie spuszczając z niego swojego przenikliwego wzroku. Jednak pomimo wysiłku, aby jego głos zabrzmiał neutralnie, wkradła się w niego nuta sarkazmu.

Harry w tym momencie najchętniej znalazłby się u siebie w bezpiecznej Wieży Gryffindoru, we własnym łóżku. Zaklął w myślach, że wpadł na ten idiotyczny pomysł, aby tu przyjść. Jednak nie mógł czekać do jutra. Musiał wiedzieć i nie interesowało go czy za to spotkają go jakieś konsekwencje, czy nie. Musiał wiedzieć i tym razem nie zrezygnuje z okazji, aby dowiedzieć się prawdy. Dotarł do tych przeklętych lochów i nie wyjdzie z nich jeżeli nie otrzyma odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

Wsunął bez słowa rękę do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął z niej zwinięty pergamin. Z wyraźnym wahaniem podał go nauczycielowi. Zaskoczony mężczyzna spojrzał przenikliwie na chłopaka, ściągając brwi, a następnie rozwinął dokument, aby zagłębić się w jego treść. Harry tym razem nie spuszczał wzroku z profesora, chłonąc zachłannie każdą minimalną reakcję, która pojawiała się na jego twarzy. W miarę jak Snape kończył czytać, jego twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bledsza niż zazwyczaj, a palce zacisnęły się silniej na kawałku pergaminu.

— Skąd to masz? — syknął jadowicie, a jego oczy zabłyszczały groźnie.

Harry drgnął i odruchowo cofnął się do tyłu, gdyż Mistrz Eliksirów nachylił się nad nim niebezpiecznie.

— Był… za okładką jednej z książek o Czarnej Magii. Przez przypadek wypadła zza niej — odparł chłopak niepewnie.

— I ja ma w to uwierzyć? — Spojrzał na niego lodowato.

Ten list nie powinien ujrzeć światła dziennego. Snape był wściekły, bo chłopak był w posiadaniu czegoś, czego nie powinien nigdy zobaczyć. Doskonale wiedział, że książka w której znalazł się ten nieszczęsny list była w tej przeklętej, ukrytej komnacie w siedzibie Zakonu. Przeczuwał, że ta komnata jeszcze sprowadzi kłopoty, ale nie sądził, że te kłopoty będą dotyczyć przeszłości. To normalne, że Potter musiał znaleźć ten list, skoro znajdował się on w jednej z książek. Niech to szlag! On jest jakimś fatum, chodzącym problemem i katastrofą w jednym.

— Tak. Znalazłem to przez przypadek i skoro już to mam, to chcę znać prawdę — odparł spokojnie. — Chcę ją poznać. Mam już dość tajemnic i tego, że wszyscy wiedzą o mnie więcej niż ja sam! — odparł prawie z desperacją w głosie i zacisnął pięści.

— Ja na ten temat nie ma ci nic do powiedzenia — odparł chłodno, prostując się i przybierając swoją zwykłą maskę opanowania i spokoju.

Widział, że chłopak walczy ze sobą, aby nie wybuchnąć, ale przecież nie może mu tego wszystkiego powiedzieć. To bez sensu. Karkarov miał rację, że dzieciak się w końcu dowie prawdy. Sugerował mu, aby z nim o tym porozmawiał, co jeszcze bardziej zirytowało Snape’a. Zbył jednak Karkarova, choć wiedział, że ten ma trochę racji. Jednak prawda dla tego chłopaka była niebezpieczna. Zwłaszcza, że jest on w stanie wyczerpania nerwowego i emocjonalnego. W tym momencie naprawdę nienawidził tego dzieciaka. Nienawidził go za to, że ten chciał poznać prawdę, a jeszcze bardziej za to, że to _jego_ o nią pyta. Mógł przecież iść z tym do dyrektora lub kogokolwiek innego. Ale nie, on musiał przyjść do _niego_. Dlaczego akurat do _niego?_ Po co? Wiedział, że te pytania i żale są bezsensu, ale tak właśnie czuł. Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że nie jest najlepszą osobą do tego typu rozmowy. W końcu porusza ona wszystko, co zwiane jest z jego przeszłością jako Śmierciożercy i czasy Huncwotów. Czyli to czego nienawidzi i o czym chciałby zapomnieć.

— Pan znał moją matkę. Razem chodziliście do szkoły — odparł prawie błagalnie i Snape drgnął nieznacznie poruszony nutą rozpaczy w głosie chłopaka.

— Potter, teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. Ona nie żyje i moje słowa tego nie zmienią — odparł najłagodniej jak potrafił, a wymagało to od niego sporo wysiłku.

— Nie chcę dalej żyć w kłamstwie! — Prawie krzyknął, zaciskając mocniej pieści i wpatrując się uparcie w czubki swoich butów.

— Potter nie przeginaj — warknął, choć z drugiej strony wiedział doskonale, jak to jest żyć w kłamstwie.

Jego życie było utkane z niedomówień, kłamstw i zdrad, a przede wszystkim było w nim mnóstwo śmierci i krwi. Przez lata snuł tą mroczną pajęczynę, w którą w końcu sam się złapał. — Nie jestem osobą odpowiednią, aby z tobą rozmawiać na ten temat. Powinieneś iść z tym do dyrektora — dodał na końcu trochę spokojniejszym głosem.

To dobry pomysł, aby Albus się tym zajął. To po części jest jego winą, że to wszystko się tak pogmatwało. Już dawno powinien powiedzieć chłopakowi prawdę. Jak był młodszy łatwej by to przyjął, a teraz kiedy w jego życiu pojawiła się śmierć i to nie jedna, w dodatku rozstrojony emocjonalnie nastolatek może nie poradzić sobie z tym. 

— Nie, mam dość jego uspakajających kłamstw!

— Potter…

— Nie ufam mu! Ja chcę prawdy i pan ją zna.

Mówiąc to, wyciągnął dwa kolejne pergaminy, które podał Snape’owi, wpatrując się pewnie i z uporem w jego czarne, wręcz mroczne oczy.

Był to akt zgonu Lily Potter i jej zeznanie, a raczej fragment przesłuchania.

Snape przyglądał się przez chwilę w milczeniu, a jego ręce wyraźnie zadrżały. Opuścił wolno pergaminy, nadal trzymając je w ręku i spojrzał na chłopaka z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Harry przeraził się. Snape miał wyraz twarzy taki jak wtedy, gdy rzucał zaklęcie Crucio pod Mungiem i Avadę Kavadrę na tego Śmierciożercę w Hagsomeade. Oczy były zupełnie nieobecne i przerażająco puste.

— Skąd to masz? To są ściśle tajne dokumenty z ministerstwa. Jakim cudem znalazły się w twoim posiadaniu? — odezwał się po chwili spokojnym, cichym i opanowanym głosem, który przypominał wymuszony szept.

To było gorsze niżby zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć.

— To są kopie… Oryginały są nadal w ministerstwie — odparł drżącym ze strachu głosem.

— Domyślam się, że po te dokumenty… wymknąłeś się tego dnia do Hogsmeade. Czy mam rację? — Spojrzał lodowatym wzrokiem na chłopaka. Ton jego głosu nadal wywoływał gęsia skórkę na plecach Harry’ego. Zapanowała cisza i Harry spuścił głowę, rumieniąc się lekko. — A więc mam rację — stwierdził ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Zmierzył Pottera przenikliwym wzrokiem. Chłopak stał jak na skazanie ze spuszczoną głową. Jeszcze rok temu byłby szczęśliwy z tego powodu, widząc jak cierpi. Jednak teraz, coś się zmieniło i on nie bardzo wiedział co. To dziwne uczucie w jego lodowatym sercu. Coś na granicy współczucia, niepokoju, a może troski. Odegnał jednak te dziwne myśli ze swojego umysłu. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową z politowaniem i zmęczeniem. Nie było sensu dalej tego ukrywać skoro i tak ten wścibski i nieokrzesany dzieciak jakimś cudem dotarł do tych informacji. No cóż, wyszło na to, że to on będzie musiał mu o tym powiedzieć. Na pewno potem Albus go ukatrupi za to na miejscu, ale przecież nie może pozwolić, aby ten dzieciak na własną rękę szukał odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Mogłoby to się dla niego źle skończyć. Ktoś tą wiedzę o jego przeszłości mógłby w odpowiedni sposób wykorzystać przeciw niemu. A tym kimś może okazać się sam Czarny Pan. Przez dłuższa chwilę panowała kompletna cisza. Chłopak z zaciśniętymi dłońmi w pięści stał pod drzwiami, nie będąc wstanie podnieść wzroku na nauczyciela i lekko drżał. Profesor zamknął na moment oczy i westchnął z rezygnacją, w której można było wyczuć wyraźną ulgę. _Może to lepiej, że tak się stało_ , pomyślał.

— Nie jestem zachwycony, że to mnie przypadło w udziale wyjaśnienie ci paru rzeczy z twojej… przeszłości, a raczej przeszłości twoich rodziców. — Tu nieznacznie się skrzywił. — Ale skoro już się tyle dowiedziałeś, nie wnikam w jaki sposób i nawet nie chcę tego wiedzieć, to sądzę, że muszę rozwiać twoje wątpliwości — odparł, siadając w jednym z foteli. — Na co czekasz? Na oficjalne zaproszenie? Siadaj zanim się rozmyślę — dodał chłodno, widząc, że ten się waha.

Jednak mimo chłodu w głosie profesora można było wyczuć zdenerwowanie i zmęczenie. Harry podszedł do fotela i usiadł naprzeciwko Snape’a, tym razem nie spuszczając wzroku z jego czarnych oczu. Nauczyciel wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią zataczając krąg.

— _Silencio._

Następnie zablokował drzwi. Zanim odłożył różdżkę na stolik wyczarował jeszcze sobie drinka z lodem, a zaskoczonemu Harry’emu podał herbatę. To miała być długa, trudna opowieść i wolał coś wypić mocniejszego, aby niektóre wydarzenia przeszły mu przez gardło.

— Domyślam się, że twoje pytanie brzmi, czy twoja matka należała do zwolenników Czarnego Pana, a dokładniej, czy była Śmierciożercą? — To zabrzmiało bardziej na stwierdzenie niż pytanie. Głos Snape’a był łagodny i opanowany.

Harry nieznacznie skinął głową, ale nie stracił kontaktu wzrokowego z nauczycielem. Bał się tego, co może usłyszeć, ale musiał to wiedzieć. Po prostu musiał.

 

****


	27. Chapter 27

**_27\. PRZESZŁOŚĆ - SEKRET WYJAWIONY_ **

****

Ogień w kominku płonął, a zegar nad nim wskazywał godzinę za piętnaście dwunasta. Snape wziął do ręki literatkę z drinkiem, którego sobie zrobił i wypił dość spory łyk trunku. Alkohol był doskonałym środkiem na rozluźnienie. Przynajmniej według niego. Zwłaszcza, że musiał wyjaśnić parę spraw, które dzieciak może nie zrozumieć. Musi zabrać się do tego ostrożnie i zachować do tego, co ma zamiar powiedzieć dystans emocjonalny. Nie może pozwolić, aby emocje wzięły górę, bo to pogorszy jeszcze bardziej sytuację, która i tak jest już wystarczająco skomplikowana, a w ręcz beznadziejna. Spojrzał na chłopaka, który w milczeniu czekał na jego reakcję i zdecydował się w końcu zacząć rozmowę. Najlepszym wyjściem było rozpocząć z neutralnego gruntu, czyli z najbliższego chłopakowi. Od Huncwotów. Przecież trzech z czterech, Gryfon zdążył już w swoim życiu poznać. _To będzie cudowna pogawędka_ , pomyślał z ironią.

— Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie jak zacznę od znanych tobie faktów — zamyślił się. — Jak sądzę, twój ojciec chrzestny i Lupin zdążyli cię poinformować, że oni i ja byliśmy na tym samym roku. Mogłeś też to wywnioskować z... moich wspomnień. — Skrzywił się lekko, a Harry nieznacznie się zarumienił, przypominając sobie tamto zdarzenie i jego własne wścibstwo.

— Oczywiście oni byli z Gryffindoru, ja ze Slytherinu. W tym czasie już panowała pierwsza wojna. Czarny Pan z każdym dniem rósł w siłę i coraz więcej osób za nim podążało. Wierzyło w jego idee wspaniałego, nowego świata, w którym magii mogli uczyć się i ją używać tylko i wyłącznie czarodzieje czystej krwi. Był on wspaniałym wizjonerem, który potrafił zaszczepić swoje wyobrażenie świata w sercach bardzo wielu naiwnych ludzi. Jednak to była tylko utopia, nieziszczalne marzenie, które tonęło we krwi niewinnych ludzi. Pod tym marzeniem kryła się chęć władzy nad światem, nienawiść i zemsta. Był doskonałym manipulatorem i potrafił to wykorzystać, aby osiągnąć swój cel. Gdy się do niego przyłączyło nie było już odwrotu. Zdrada była karana śmiercią w męczarniach, a niepewność i wahanie bólem, który zadawał, aby przypomnieć ofierze, swojemu poddanemu, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Z początku działalności Czarnego Pana, jego intencje i zamiary nie były tak jasne, jak są teraz czy kilka lat przed twoim urodzeniem. Cóż, to co obiecał i wizja innego i w jego mniemaniu lepszego świata zaślepiała i była bardzo kuszącą.

— Pan też wtedy do niego dołączył?

Snape zamilkł, napił się łyk drinka i oparł prawe przedramię o poręcz, trzymając nadal literatkę w ręce. Zamyślił się, spoglądając na chłopaka. Nie bardzo wiedział jak daleko powinien się cofnąć w przeszłość i co należałoby powiedzieć. Nie znosił rozmawiać o swoim życiu prywatnym i unikał zawsze tego tematu, a tym bardziej nie zamierzał się dzielić swoimi osobistymi sprawami i uczuciami z Potterem. Ostatnią osobą na liście, z którą miałby o tym ochotę rozmawiać. W ogóle obecna sytuacja, w jakiej się niewątpliwie znalazł, była sama w sobie dziwaczna. Czemu się zgodził na tą rozmowę? Zabawne, sam sobie nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć.     

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem być wścibski. — Zarumienił się Gryfon i Snape wyczuł w jego głosie zdenerwowanie i pewną obawę.

— W porządku — odparł spokojnie mężczyzna. — Wtedy jeszcze nie myślałem o przyłączeniu się do niego. Z moich wspomnień, które udało ci się zobaczyć podczas lekcji Oklumencji pewnie wywnioskowałeś, że byłem raczej samotnikiem i większość czasu przesiadywałem przeważnie w książkach. Jednak nie wynikało to z mojej chęci odizolowania się od innych, a raczej z tego, że naprawdę lubiłem się uczyć i miałem wyjątkowo wysokie stopnie. O przyłączeniu się do Czarnego Pana myślałem poważnie dopiero pod koniec mojego szóstego roku, a przyłączyłem się do niego zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły. — Harry chciał o coś zapytać, ale nauczyciel go ubiegł. — Powód mojej decyzji pozwolisz, że zachowam dla siebie, gdyż nie ma on nic wspólnego z twoją matką. — Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, widząc, że chłopak właśnie o to chciał go zapytać. — Mówiłeś, że się przyjaźniliśmy, ja z twoją matką. To prawda. Darzyliśmy się zaufaniem i pomagaliśmy sobie, gdy któreś wpadało w kłopoty. Tak samo jak ty miała niesamowity dar do łamania regulaminu szkolnego. — Uśmiechnął się do siebie, widząc zaskoczoną i zdezorientowaną minę chłopaka. — Nie dziw się tak. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, robiła to tak nieudolnie, że zawsze dawała się przyłapać. Oczywiście później nabrała wprawy.      

— No... ale jak pan… ona przecież była Gryfonką!

Snape uniósł kącik ust w ironicznym uśmiechu.

— Cóż, odziedziczyłeś wiele z jej cech charakteru. Zwłaszcza upór, determinację i lojalność. Ta dziewczyna jak sobie coś ubzdurała, to robiła wszystko, aby to osiągnąć. Nie podobał się jej podział między Domami.

— Więc jak się zaprzyjaźniliście?

— Na jej pierwszym roku w szkole, przyszła na nasze zajęcia z eliksirów, przynosząc jakieś dokumenty od dyrektora naszemu nauczycielowi i miała je od razu zabrać. Podczas, gdy nauczyciel przeglądał stertę papierów, twój ojciec wrzucił mi do kociołka korzeń, który spowodował poważny wybuch. Profesor się wściekł, ale nie mógł nikogo ukarać, bo nie widział kto to zrobił, nikt nie chciał mówić. Wtedy twoja matka wskazała na twojego ojca. Gryffindor stracił dwadzieścia punktów, a ja wylądowałem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym poparzony.              

— Doniosła na swój Dom?

— Tak. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jaki to szok wywołało w klasie. Przez kilka kolejnych dni wszyscy Gryfoni patrzyli na nią jak na kosmitkę, czym ona się kompletnie nie przejęła. Dzięki swojej bezstronności zyskała uznanie wśród sporej części Ślizgonów z jej rocznika, jak i tych z wyższych klas. Któregoś dnia chciała, abym jej pomógł w eliksirach. Najpierw myślałem, że chce mnie w coś wrobić, byłem podejrzliwy, ale gdy pokazała mi wyniki swoich testów przekonałem się, że rzeczywiście potrzebowała pomocy. Z eliksirów była słaba, ale z pozostałych przedmiotów miała zawsze „P” lub „W”. Prawie tak samo jak ty, była naprawdę niezła w Obronie przed Ciemnymi Mocami i bardzo lubiła te zajęcia. Razem zaczęliśmy się uczyć i rozmawiać, w ten sposób zdobyła moje zaufanie. Zawsze była szczera i mówiła to co myśli. W połowie siódmego roku… podzieliłem się z nią moją chęcią wstąpienia w szeregi Śmierciożerców. Przyjęła to spokojnie, choć próbowała oczywiście wyperswadować mi ten pomysł, uzasadniając, że o tym człowieku nikt naprawdę nic nie wie i jest o dość brutalny w swoich działaniach, nie ufała mu. W tym czasie działalność Czarnego Pana była już znacznie odczuwalna. Jednak ja nie zmieniłem zdania. Sądziłem, że po tym wyznaniu odsunie się ode mnie i przestanie mi ufać, ale nic takiego nie zrobiła. Wszystko było w porządku do momentu skończenia przeze mnie szkoły. Przystąpiłem do Śmierciożerców i po przekonaniu się na własnej skórze w co się wplatałem, zerwałem całkowicie kontakty z twoją matką. Nie chciałem, aby w jakiś sposób moja osoba jej zagroziła. Niestety udało mi się to tylko do momentu skończenia przez nią szkoły. Czyli przez jakieś dwa lata.

Harry wstrzymał oddech i zacisnął rękę na filiżance.

— I co się stało?

Na chwilę zaległa cisza i Snape odezwał się cichym głosem przesiąkniętym bólem i wyrzutem.

— Pojawiła się na jednym z zebrań. Byłem w szoku i nie wiedziałem co mam o tym myśleć…

— Ale przecież… to niemożliwe… była z Gryffindoru i nie była czystej krwi… — Głos Harry’emu zaczął się łamać, a ciało drżeć. Oddech mu przyspieszył.

— Uspokój się — odparł nauczyciel, nachylając się nad ławą i kładąc rękę na ramieniu chłopaka w mocnym uścisku, zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. — Nie. Miała. Mrocznego. Znaku — odparł cicho, ale stanowczo akcentując każdy wyraz.

— Nie rozumiem, to bez sensu — odparł z jękiem rozpaczy. — Mówił pan, że pojawiła się na spotkaniu, przecież tylko Śmierciożercy mogli przebywać w jego towarzystwie, skąd wiedziała, gdzie się deportować?

Snape westchnął. Ściągnął rękę z ramienia bruneta i z powrotem ciężko opadł w swój fotel.

— To będzie o wiele bardziej skomplikowane niż mi się wydawało – dodał, jakby do siebie, patrząc nadal na chłopaka. — Twoja matka nigdy nie nosiła Mrocznego Znaku, bo jak powiedziałeś, nie miała czystek krwi. Czarny Pan znaczył tylko i wyłącznie tych z czystych rodzin, _co nie znaczyło_ , że nie utrzymywał przy życiu czarodziei półkrwi, którzy byli mu potrzebni i przydatni. Pech chciał, że Lily Evans należała do już istniejącego Zakonu Feniksa, którego zadaniem było oczywiście śledzić i zniszczyć Czarnego Pana. Nie miała już nazwiska Evans a Potter, czyli była żoną mężczyzny należącego do jednej z bogatszych rodzin czarodziejskich i w dodatku rodzin o czystej krwi.

— Szpiegowała dla Voldemorta?

— Nie, Potter. Szpiegowała dla Dumbledore’a — odparł spokojnie.

— Nadal to jest nie jasne. Skoro szpiegowała dla jasnej strony… to jakim cudem zdobyła jego zaufanie?

— Już ci mówiłem — odparł z pewną irytacją mężczyzna. — Była członkiem Zakonu i donosiła mu to, co kazał jej Dumbledore, oczywiście Czarny Pan nie miał o tym pojęcia, świetnie grała swoją rolę. Poza tym, była zamożna, a pieniądze nawet rządnym władzy, takim jak Czarny Pan się przydają w osiągnięciu swojego celu. Ostatnim atutem twojej matki było to, że była... naprawdę piękną i wiedzącą jak to wykorzystać kobietą. Czarny Pan był nią oczarowany, w końcu był tylko mężczyzną. To były inne czasy.       

— On? Oczarowany kimkolwiek? — prychnął ze złością i rozdrażnieniem Harry. Nie podobało mu się to, co powiedział Snape. Samo to, że jego matka mogła być tak blisko Voldemorta napawało go obrzydzeniem i czuł wewnętrzny niepokój.

— Wbrew temu co myślisz, jeszcze wtedy posiadał coś takiego jak uczucia. Dopiero znacznie później Czarna Magia zniszczyła go całkowicie, a obecnie jest jedynie czystym złem. Nie ma w nim już nic ludzkiego. Już ci mówiłem jak działa na człowieka pogrążanie się w ciemności. Niszczy go powoli od wewnątrz i pozbawia człowieczeństwa, sumienia i zdolności odczuwania czegokolwiek. Nikt nie rodzi się zły, każdy wybiera własną drogę, którą decyduje się podążyć. Im chętniej się zagłębiasz w Czarnej Magii, w mroku, tym szybciej cię ona wykańcza i niszczy w tobie to, co dobre. Nasze dodatkowe zajęcia powinny ci już to uświadomić. 

— Tak, wiem — odparł zrezygnowanym tonem. — Czy ona… z nim… — dodał z wahaniem i rumieniąc się.

— Nie — odparł stanowczo. — Dla Czarnego Pana musiała pozostać „szlamą”, w przeciwnym razie jego autorytet i wizerunek w oczach swoich poddanych zostałby zachwiany i nikt by go nie szanował. On doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie może jej tknąć. Gdyby to zrobił, musiałby ją zaraz po tym zabić, a nie chciał tego. To była bardzo inteligentna kobieta, a Czarny Pan doceniał tą cechę i chętnie przyjmował w swoje szeregi takie osoby. Nie potrzebował głupców i partaczy, choć i tacy pojawiali się przy jego boku. Tych przyjmował zazwyczaj z powodu pochodzenia i majątków jakie posiadali.       

Snape zamilkł i wpatrywał się w wyraźnie przybitego chłopaka. Czuł o niego niepokój. Widział w jego oczach strach i ból, a chłopak nie potrafił ukryć tych uczuć, zupełnie jak Lili.

— A pan? — Chłopak zacisnął ręce w pięści.

— Ja? — odparł zaskoczony mężczyzna.

— Co pan wtedy zrobił? Dlaczego nie próbował jej pan odwieźć od tego pomysłu? — Chłopak spojrzał z jawnym wyrzutem i dziwnym zawiedzeniem na nauczyciela. — Przecież już wiedział pan jaki jest Voldemort!

— Oczywiście, że próbowałem! — warknął wściekle Snape, którego to oskarżenie trochę wyprowadziło z równowagi i teraz nie był w stanie opanować swoich emocji. — Zaraz następnego dnia pojawiłem się u niej w domu i zrobiłem jej okropną awanturę. Kłóciliśmy się, gdy do pokoju wszedł twój ojciec i Black. — Skrzywił się, a w jego oczach pojawiła się wyraźna niechęć, ale nie jakby Harry przypuszczał nienawiść. To zastanowiło zaskoczonego chłopaka. — Oczywiście myśleli, że zaatakowałem twoją matkę i się wściekli. Doszło do małej bijatyki i gdyby nie Lili, która zastosowała kilka dość efektownych zaklęć uspokajających, to nie wiem jak by się to skończyło. W każdym razie powiedziała mi całą prawdę, jaka jest jej rola w tym wszystkim. Zaufała mi. Zaufała, że nie wyjawię tego Czarnemu Panu, pomimo że byłem Śmierciożercą. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego to zrobiła i jak była w stanie powierzyć swoje życie Śmierciożercy, który był w dodatku jednym z najbardziej zaufanych w tym czasie poddanych Lorda, znających większość z jego planów. W głowie mi się to nie mieściło.

— Mój ojciec wiedział, że jest pan Śmierciożercą? To dlatego razem z Syriuszem tak pana nienawidzili?

Zapytał tym razem ciszej i ostrożniej zmieniając temat.

— Cóż, muszę cię rozczarować. Nie wiedzieli o tym. Nie mieli o niczym pojęcia.

— To moja matka im nie powiedziała? Przecież byli razem w Zakonie.

Snape westchnął ciężko i przetarł długimi bladymi palcami skronie. Następnie wziął literatkę z drinkiem i wychylił jej całą zawartość, aby się uspokoić i zastanowić nad odpowiedzią. Odstawił pustą literatkę na blat ławy.

— Ani twój ojciec ani Black nie wiedzieli, a raczej nie mieli dowodów, że byłem Śmierciożercą. Tak samo nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że twoja matka jest tak blisko Śmieciożerców i w dodatku szpieguje Czarnego Pana. Dumbledore uznał, że lepiej zachować to w sekrecie, a ja jeszcze jako Śmierciożerca, nie miałem zamiaru ich o tym uświadamiać. Mogłoby to zagrozić życiu twojej matki, a znając Blaca i Jamesa mogliby zrobić coś głupiego. Twój ojciec był w niej zakochany do szaleństwa. Doskonale wiedziałem, że cała czwórka Huncwotów jest w Zakonie, musiałem to wiedzieć, bo było to w moich obowiązkach. Natomiast, jeżeli chodzi o twojego ojca, to on nigdy się nie dowiedział, że byłem Śmierciożercą. Nie powiedziała mu tego twoja matka, jak i Dumbledore, który oczywiście o wszystkim wiedział. Black natomiast dowiedział się zaraz po śmierci twoich rodziców, gdy po przesłuchaniu w ministerstwie wylądowałem w… Azkabanie na kilka miesięcy. – Ściszył głos, który nieznacznie zadrżał na wspomnienie czasu, który musiał spędzić w tym przeklętym wiezieniu zanim zdołał wyciągnąć go stamtąd Albus.       

Harry również nic nie odpowiedział, tylko spuścił głowę i wpatrzył się w swoje buty. Doskonale wiedział jak przerażający są Dementorzy i co wtedy musiał czuć Mistrz Eliksirów. Syriusz. Na to wspomnienie zacisnął palce na swojej szacie.

— A ten list? Co Bellatrix miała z tym wszystkim wspólnego? To znaczy z moją matką?

— Wtedy jeszcze Bellatrix Black. Jak wiesz, większa cześć rodziny Blacków zdecydowała się stanąć po stronie Czarnego Pana. Powiedzmy, że z tego powodu byłem dość częstym gościem w ich domu, co zdecydowanie nie podobało się twojemu ojcu chrzestnemu.

— Więc pan widywał się z Syriuszem? Przecież się nienawidziliście?

— Nasza wspólna i jawna niechęć pojawiła się znacznie później, dopiero pod koniec trzeciej klasy. Wcześniej się tolerowaliśmy. Chyba to dobre słowo. Przyjaźniłem się z Malfoyem i razem z nim odwiedzaliśmy dość często posiadłość Blacków. Nie tylko z powodów naszych zainteresowań, ale i z powodu Narcyzy Black, która obecnie jest matką Draco. Więc możesz się domyślić celu tych wizyt. — Uśmiechnął się blado. — Oczywiście Black odkrył czym się potajemnie zajmujemy i od tego wszystko się zaczęło. Znienawidził swoją rodzinę i znienawidził mnie. Jeżeli natomiast chodzi o Bellatrix. — Skrzywił się z obrzydzenia. — To ona bez wahania dołączyła do Czarnego Pana i była bardzo brutalna w swoich działaniach, lubiła to. Była również blisko Lorda i twoja matka zaprzyjaźniła się z nią w celu uzyskania informacji. Jak wynika z tego listu, musiała czuć się trochę winna wykorzystując zaufanie Bellatrix. Twoja matka, Potter, moim zdaniem była zbyt dobrą i szlachetną kobietą. Sądzę, że właśnie to było przyczyną napisania przez nią tego listu. Chciała jej otworzyć oczy na pewne sprawy.       

Snape zamilkł i spojrzał na chłopaka, który wydawał się być teraz zamyślony. 

— Trzydziesty lipca, co oznacza ta data?

Mistrz Eliksirów zamarł i jego twarz zbladła momentalnie. Harry dostrzegł tą nagłą zmianę, ale uparcie wpatrywał się w nauczyciela, czekając na jakąś odpowiedz. Profesor widząc pytający wzrok chłopaka, zaklął pod nosem dość siarczyście. Musiał przyznać, że nie przygotował się na to pytanie. Wyleciało mu z głowy, że Gryfon może zapytać o tak nie istotny szczegół jak data. Data, która zmieniła wszystko w jego życiu i życiu tego chłopaka. Ta noc…

— Profesorze…

Snape odchrząknął. Nie musi wszystkiego wiedzieć. Wystarczy, że poda mu kilka bezpiecznych informacji.

— Twoja matka została wydana. Czarny Pan dowiedział się jakimś cudem, że jest szpiegiem i chciał ją zlikwidować. Jednak dzięki awaryjnemu świstoklikowi udało się jej umknąć z zebrania i od tego czasu była pod Zaklęciem Fideliusa.

— Kto ją wydał?

— Niestety nie wiem — odparł, zagłębiając się w fotel z uczuciem ulgi, że chłopak zmienił temat. — Do dziś nie udało mi się tego dowiedzieć. Mógłby to być ktokolwiek, nawet ktoś z Zakonu.

— Peter?

— Możliwe, w końcu też należał do Zakonu — odparł z lekkim obrzydzeniem w głosie. — Wątpię abyśmy się tego dowiedzieli.

Harry spojrzał w kierunku kominka, gdzie palił się ogień. Zatopił wzrok w migających płomykach. Wszystko było winą Voldemorta. To wszystko przez tego mordercę. Jego serce wypełnił gniew i wściekłość lecz po chwili został zastąpiony smutkiem i uczuciem zagubienia. Dlaczego ten mężczyzna jest taki zły i podły. To po prostu nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Snape powiedział, że nikt nie rodzi się zły i że nawet on kiedyś miał uczucia. Więc co sprawiło, że stał się tym kim jest obecnie? Dlaczego jest taki podły… _Odsuń się… odsuń się, głupia dziewczyno…_ Przez jego umysł przebiegło zdanie, które usłyszał, gdy Dementorzy go zaatakowali w trzeciej klasie i wzbudzili w nim to wspomnienie. Zamarł i jego oczy rozszerzyły się nagle w zrozumieniu. _Odsuń się…_ To dlatego to powiedział. On nie chciał jej zabić, ale zrobił to, bo stanęła mu na drodze. On naprawdę miał… miał to co nazywa się uczuciami. Wszystko co mu mówił Snape zaczynało się układać w jedną logiczną całość. Wszystkie strzępki zdobytych przez ostatnie sześć lat informacji z jego przeszłości zaczynały do siebie pasować. Nie miał powodu, aby nie wierzyć mężczyźnie. Myśli i uczucia zaczęły w nim eksplodować i zaczęła pękać mu głowa. W oczach zaszkliły się łzy ze zmęczenia i wyczerpania. Potrzebował czasu. Potrzebował to wszystko sobie jakoś poukładać na spokojnie, zastanowić się nad tym. Teraz, gdy wie, wszystko się zmieniło. Całe jego wyobrażenie o rodzicach, Syriuszu, Voldemorcie i… Snape’ie w tym wszystkim, uległo całkowitej zmianie. Nie wiedział już, co konkretnie czuje w stosunku do nich wszystkich. Nawet nie wiedział co myśleć o Voldemorcie. Zawsze go nienawidził, tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu nie interesowało go jakimi motywami kierował się ten mężczyzna, wybierając ciemną stronę. Co go do tego pchnęło. Jeszcze kilka minut temu nienawidził go dla samego faktu, że był on jedynie mordercą pozbawionym jakichkolwiek uczuć, nienawidził dla samego faktu nienawiści. A teraz? No właśnie, to było dobre pytanie, na które w tym momencie szukał odpowiedzi. _…odsuń się, głupia dziewczyno…_ Czy zwykłe zaklęcie zabijające jest tu jedynym rozwiązaniem? … _i jeden musi zginać z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje…_ Słowa przepowiedni jak fala sztormowa zaatakowały jego umysł i poczuł jak oddech więźnie mu w gardle, a on sam zaczyna drżeć na całym ciele. Czy to dlatego… czy dlatego Dumbledore nie powiedział mu o tym wszystkim? O jego matce i tej całej przeszłości? Czy to miało mu ułatwić dopełnienie przeznaczenia? Poczuł złość i rozczarowanie w stosunku do dyrektora. Nie pierwszy raz czuł się jak pionek w tej grze i tym razem poczuł pewność, że faktycznie nim był. Czuł się rozczarowany i oszukany, a przede wszystkim niedoceniony. Zawsze ufał bezgranicznie dyrektorowi przynajmniej do wydarzeń z ministerstwa. Teraz jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że dyrektor mu nie ufa. Przynajmniej nie wystarczająco, aby powiedzieć mu prawdę. Czy naprawdę ceną wygrania tej wojny jest morderstwo? Przecież inaczej nie można tego nazwać, jak tylko morderstwem. To zabolało i to bardzo. Zacisnął palce na szacie.

— Potter… — Poczuł mocne szarpnięcie za ramię i zaskoczeniem zamrugał wybudzony ze swoich myśli. Na podłodze tuż przy nim klęczał na jednym kolanie Snape, trzymając go mocno za ramię. Z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał mu się uważnie i badawczo. Na jego bladej twarzy Harry dostrzegł zaniepokojenie i zdenerwowanie. Czarne oczy nauczyciela były utkwione w błyszczach zielonych oczach chłopka, w których teraz płonęły wszystkie rodzaje uczuć naraz. — Możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie byłeś? — zapytał wyraźnie zaniepokojonym głosem. — Straciłeś zupełnie kontakt z rzeczywistością.

— Ja… to znaczy… — Poczuł nagle, że musi stąd wyjść, wydostać się zanim, zanim co? Sam nie wiedział, czuł się zbyt zagubiony w tym wszystkim. I to nagłe uczucie palenia na piersi, ciepło.... medalionu. Przestraszony i nie bardzo umiejący nazwać uczucie, które wypełniło jego serce, zerwał się gwałtownie z fotela o mało nie przewracając zaskoczonego Snape’a i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

— Potter, Potter!

Lecz Harry nie zatrzymał się. Chwycił za klamkę od drzwi i szarpnąwszy ją mocno szybko wyszedł na korytarz zanim zaskoczony nauczyciel zdołał go zatrzymać.

— Niech to szlag! — warknął wściekle do siebie, podchodząc w pośpiechu do drzwi. — Powinienem zamknąć te cholerne drzwi również od wewnątrz.

Jednak gdy chwycił za klamkę ku swojemu zaskoczeniu stwierdził, że są one zablokowane. Kołatało mu się po głowie pytanie, jakim cudem chłopak otworzył je pomimo silnych zaklęć blokujących, które niewątpliwie na nie rzucił. Niepojęte i zadziwiające. Nie zastanawiając się jednak dłużej nad tym, wymamrotał niecierpliwie hasło i wyszedł na ciemny korytarz. Rozejrzał się uważnie, ale nie było na nim nikogo. Potter widocznie złożył tą swoją przeklętą pelerynę niewidkę, bo przecież nie mógł daleko odejść. Cholerny bachor, przeszło mu przez myśl. Po tym co mu powiedział, lepiej aby miał chłopaka na oku. Kto wie, co mu strzeli do głowy, jest zbyt rozstrojony emocjonalnie. Snape jęknął w duchu i ponownie zabezpieczył zaklęciem drzwi do swoich kwater. Musiał znaleźć tego dzieciaka i mieć pewność, że nic mu nie jest. Poza tym, będzie musiał pogadać poważnie z dyrektorem i to mu się zupełnie nie podobało. Teraz jednak problem polegał na tym, że musiał znaleźć Pottera i to szybko. W każdym razie nie będzie to proste, zważywszy, że ten ma na sobie pelerynę niewidkę. Po chwili zastanowienia zdecydował się skierować w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Miał nikłą nadzieję, że jednak Potter do niej wrócił. Cóż od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Albus by mu nie darował, gdyby temu dzieciakowi coś się stało. Niechętnie stanął przed portretem Grubej Damy i zanim wypowiedział hasło spojrzał w bok, gdyż jego uwagę przykuł kawałek pergaminu leżący koło zbroi. Znajomego pergaminu. Podszedł i podniósł go. Tak jak przypuszczał, była to mapa Hogwartu. Widocznie Potter musiał ją w pośpiechu zgubić. Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się czystemu kawałku papieru..

— Więc co robimy? — odezwał się cichy, dziewczęcy głos od strony portretu, który się cicho odsunął.

— Nie wiem, Herm. Myślę, że powinniśmy go…

Ron zamilkł.

— No, no, gdzieś się wybieramy? — odparł chłodno Snape, przyglądając się im uważnie i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— My... no… to znaczy, profesorze…

— Granger, bądź tak miła i nie kłam, bo dostaniecie szlaban albo odejmę wam z miejsca punkty.

Dwójka Gryfonów popatrzyła po sobie i zamilkła, spuszczając głowy.

— Gdzie jest Potter?

— Harry? — Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona dziewczyna i dopiero teraz zauważyła pergamin w ręce profesora. Pobladła momentalnie.

Snape widząc, gdzie dziewczyna patrzy, uśmiechnął się złośliwie

— Potter wyszedł ode mnie jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu, wrócił do wieży? — zapytał ze swoim zwyczajnym spokojem, ale wewnątrz czuł nieokreślony niepokój.

Ron westchnął z ulgi, że nie musi kłamać.

— Nie. Właśnie zamierzaliśmy iść do opiekunki, bo się o niego martwiliśmy.

Snape się zamyślił.

— Przeszukałem lochy, parter i pierwsze piętro — powiedział, jakby do siebie, pocierając palcem brodę w zastanowieniu. — Nie ma czasu. Weasley, chyba wiesz co z tym zrobić? — zwrócił się do zaskoczonego rudzielca i niechętnie wręczył mu pergamin do ręki z wyczekiwaniem w czarnych oczach. Ron się zarumienił. — Pośpiesz się i sprawdź, gdzie jest — warknął nagląco.

— _Przysięgam uroczyście, że planuję coś bardzo niedobrego –_ powiedział z zrezygnowanym westchnieniem, wskazując swoją różdżką na kawałek pergaminu, na którym po chwili pojawiła się mapa szkoły. — Sowiarnia — mruknął Snape, gdy już wzrokiem wyszukał na mapie nazwisko „Harry Potter”.

Osoba się nie poruszała, co wypełniło go niepokojem. — Wy natychmiast do siebie — zwrócił się do Gryfonów tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. — Natychmiast! — dodał, widząc ich ociąganie.

To wystarczyło, aby bez słowa sprzeciwu znikli z powrotem za portretem.

Natomiast Snape skierował się szybkim krokiem do tej części zamku, gdzie znajdowała się Sowiarnia. Dotarł do niej bardzo szybko. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym nikogo nie było. Jedynie tylko kilka sów, które wróciły z nocnego polowania siedziało na żerdziach.

— Potter! Wiem, że tu jesteś, więc bądź tak miły i ściągnij tą przeklętą pelerynę.

Cisza, żadnego odzewu.

— Sam tego chciałeś — wymamrotał niecierpliwie. — _Acio peleryna_ — mruknął z wyciągniętą różdżką.

Natychmiast srebrny i błyszczący materiał zamigotał w powietrzu pochwycony zwinnie przez nauczyciela.

Od strony okna, na którym siedział chłopak, patrzyły na niego zielone, zaskoczone i smutne oczy Gryfona.

— Potter, o co chodzi? — zapytał ze spokojem Mistrz Eliksirów, podchodząc do chłopaka i opierając się o przeciwległy kant okna. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem. — Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego, na Merlina, wybiegłeś jakby się paliło?

Chłopak zarumienił się i spojrzał za okno w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

Cisza.

— Nie powinienem ci o tym wszystkim mówić. — Głos Snape’a wydawał się zmęczony i Harry ponownie spojrzał na mężczyznę. Wyglądał wyraźnie na starszego niż w rzeczywistości był. — Chyba naprawdę jestem ostatnią osobą, która powinna rozmawiać z tobą na temat twoich rodziców i całej tej przeszłości — mówił dalej, wpatrując się w śpiące sowy i unikając wyraźnie wzroku chłopaka. Głos profesora był przepełniony ledwie wyczuwalnym poczuciem winy. — To wszystko nie jest takie proste. Dla mnie, a tym bardziej dla ciebie. Cholera, w każdym razie przyszedłem tu, aby… — Jego czarne oczy spotkały się z zielonymi i lśniącymi teraz determinacją oczami chłopaka, w których wyraźnie czaiło się wyczerpanie i ulga. Snape zamilkł z wyraźnym wahaniem w mrocznych oczach.

— Sprawdzić czy nie zrobię niczego głupiego — dokończył za zaskoczonym profesorem. Harry znał go już na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nauczyciel nie lubi owijać w bawełnę i mówi wszystko prosto z mostu. Nie sili się na zbędne uprzejmości, ale też nie grzeszy brakiem taktu, jeżeli wymaga tego sytuacja.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyprostował się nieznacznie i uniósł prawą brew do góry. Poczuł ogromną ulgę i ciepło w okolicy serca. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale to coś co było teraz w oczach tego chłopka uspokoiło go nieznacznie.

— W rzeczy samej — odparł ironicznym tonem, zdając sobie sprawę, że dzisiejszego wieczoru wyraźnie stracił wizerunek zimnego drania w oczach chłopaka. — Dyrektor by mnie zabił, gdyby coś ci się stało głupi dzieciaku. Z tej wysokości można bardzo łatwo skręcić kark. — Spojrzał wymownie w stronę okna. — Nie żeby mnie to zbytnio zmartwiło, Potter.

— Pańska troska jest… wzruszająca — odparł tym samym tonem chłopak.

— Potter, marzy ci się szlaban? — spytał sugestywnie profesor. — Mogę ci to załatwić.

— Przecież nic nie zrobiłem! — odparł oburzony.

— Od kiedy to ja potrzebuję jakiegoś powodu, co Potter?

Uniósł z wyższością w półuśmiechu kącik ust.

— Racja. — Wywrócił oczami. — Dziękuję — odparł delikatnie się uśmiechając, czym zaskoczył nauczyciela. Jednak ten nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

— Za co? — zapytał neutralnym tonem, patrząc jak chłopak zsuwa się z parapetu, na którym siedział.

— Za to, że mi pan powiedział. Za szczerość. Za to, że pomógł mi pan zrozumieć jak bardzo się myliłem.

— Potter, wbrew temu co myślisz, twoja mata była wspaniałą kobieta, która cię kochała i poświeciła życie, aby cię ocalić. Tak samo jak twój ojciec i Black. Nie zapominaj o tym.

— Wiem — odparł chłopak. — Chodzi mi o to, że w końcu jestem w stanie zrozumieć pewne rzeczy, z którymi sobie nie radziłem. Nie bardzo wiem jak to wyrazić, ale chyba znalazłem gdzieś w tym wszystkim swoje miejsce.

— Co masz na myśli? — Spojrzał  na niego podejrzliwie i z zaniepokojeniem.

— Tylko tyle, że wiem kim nie chcę być. Jest jeszcze coś, ale nie umiem tego jeszcze sprecyzować. Przepraszam pana, profesorze — dodał jeszcze pospiesznie, nie dopuszczając nauczyciela do głosu. — Myliłem się.

— Potter, na pewno wszystko w porządku?

— Tak.

— Ja pytam poważnie, wiesz co mam na myśli — odparł mężczyzna, podchodząc do chłopaka i oddając mu pelerynę niewidkę. Próbował coś wyczytać z jego zielonych oczu, ale jedyne w tych oczach był spokój i opanowanie. Nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć.

— Naprawdę, wszystko jest w porządku — odparł trochę zirytowany tą wyraźną troską ze strony nauczyciela. Jeszcze tego brakowało, aby Snape się nim tak przejmował. To go zaczynało krępować. — Proszę mi zaufać, profesorze. — Spojrzał pewnie w jego czarne oczy.

Te słowa sprawiły, że Mistrz Eliksirów stracił kompletnie głos na dobrą chwilę i nie wiedział co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Ta pewność, stanowczość w głosie chłopaka i coś jeszcze. Mógłby przysiąc, że już to czuł, coś podobnego, wiele lat temu, ale przecież jak to możliwe? Stał tak bezruchu, wpatrując się w niego i czując, że coś jest zaledwie na wyciagnięcie ręki. Wyraźnie pragnął tego i tęsknił za tym.

—  Zaufanie… — szepnął nieświadomie i pewnym momencie poczuł, że wpada na niego chłopak. Odruchowo rozłożył ręce i pochwycił go w ostatniej chwili, chroniąc od upadku. To ocuciło go i dziwne wrażenie odpłynęło pozostawiając uczucie żalu i obawy.

— Potter! Na Merlina…

— Przepraszam — odparł, starając się podnieść z pomocą Snape’a. — Jestem po prostu przemęczony. To za wiele jak na jeden raz, w dodatku jeszcze Voldemort…

— Co z nim? — zapytał ostro, nieznacznie krzywiąc się na imię znienawidzonego czarodzieja.

— Nic, tylko starał się wejść w moje myśli i blizna mi krwawiła… — Głos chłopaka robił się coraz bardziej cichy i senny.

— Blizna? — Profesor zaklął w duchu na czym świat stoi i spojrzał odruchowo w stronę czoła chłopaka, ale wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. — Jutro masz się do mnie zgłosić. Dam ci jakiś odpowiedni eliksir.

— Ale…

— Żadnego ale, Potter! — odparł surowo i zatopił czarne oczy w zielonych chłopaka. — Obawiam się, że to pewnie nie pierwszy raz, a ty nikomu jak zwykle nie powiedziałeś o tych bólach. Mam rację?

Harry się zarumienił i spuścił głowę, co tylko potwierdziło domysły Snape’a.

— Odprowadzę cię do…

Zanim jednak zdążył dokończyć srebrna peleryna mignęła i Harry znikł pod nią ku jawnej irytacji nauczyciela.

— Potter!

— Dobranoc — dobiegło jeszcze od strony zamykających się drzwi od Sowiarni.

Mistrz Eliksirów został sam wściekły na siebie, że nie wziął tej peleryny jak miał ku temu okazję. Nie będzie przecież przeczesywał ponownie zamku w poszukiwaniu tego irytującego bachora. Zwłaszcza, że nawet nie wziął z roztargnienia tej przeklętej mapy od Weasleya. Cóż pozostało mu jedynie wierzyć, że chłopak grzecznie jak przystało na Gryfona powędruje do wieży Gryffindoru, do swojego łóżka.

— Na Merlina, co się dzieje? — odparł w ciszę, ale nikt mu na to pytanie nie udzielił odpowiedzi. Jedynie słychać było pohukiwanie sów. Mroczne oczy rozbłysły mu nagle na wspomnienie tego niezwykłego uczucia. Wyraźnie odczuł silnie skondensowaną magię. Tak, teraz na spokojnie mógł to stwierdzić, zupełnie jak w dniu, gdy Czarny Pan znikł z ich życia. Jednak tym razem była trochę inna, jakby ukierunkowana, już nie tak zagubiona, niepewna i niekontrolowana. A może mu się tylko wydawało? Ale nie, czuł to coś wyraźnie od tego chłopaka, co się z nim dzieje? Ten wieczór był jakiś dziwny i niezwykle męczący. Czy to wina tej rozmowy? Z pewnością tak. Czy chłopak patrzył na niego dziś inaczej? W jego oczach nie było strachu czy przerażenia, nie było nienawiści. W tych zielonych oczach dostrzegł jedynie wdzięczność i szacunek, co zaczęło denerwować Snape’a, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że to irracjonalne uczucie. — Niech to szlag! — zaklął cicho. — I mój wizerunek złośliwego drania szlag trafił — westchnął ciężko.   

Snape stał jeszcze przez chwilę patrząc przez okno w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Ciepły nocny wiatr kołysał koronami drzew. Oparł dłonie o parapet i zacisnął je mocno na zimnym kamieniu parapetu. Nad wierzchołkami drzew dostrzegł sporych rozmiarów szybujące zwierzęta o długich szyjach i gadzim wyglądzie. Skrzywił się na ich widok. Nawet z tej odległości doskonale je poznał. Testrale. Jak bardzo nienawidził tych zwierząt, a raczek paskudnych kreatur rządnych krwi. Zamknął oczy. _Proszę mi zaufać profesorze._ Co ten chłopak chciał przez to powiedzieć? Dlaczego to powiedział? Mężczyzna westchnął i rzucił jeszcze okiem w stronę Zakazanego Lasu i skierował się do wyjścia. Była godzina prawdopodobnie koło piątej. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy ten czas tak zleciał. Czy naprawdę przesiedział z chłopakiem pięć godzin?! To nie pojęte. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzania i skierował się schodami do swoich lochów. Jutro mecz, grali Ślizgoni i musiał być wypoczęty, choć szczerze wątpił czy uda mu się choć na chwilę usnąć. W dodatku ta blizna. Potter wspominał o bólach i o krwawieniu. Pewnie ze zmęczenia i wyczerpania psychicznego wymknęło się mu. Znając tego dzieciaka w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał. To „sam sobie poradzę” w jego wykonaniu jest naprawdę wkurzające. Kiedyś przez to naprawdę wpakuje się w kłopoty. Jednak najbardziej niepokoił go spokój i jego opanowanie. Oczekiwał po nim zupełnie czego innego. Na początku, jeszcze w jego kwaterach, wydawał się rozbity emocjonalnie i niepewny, ale teraz jego twarz wyraźnie mówiła, że powziął jakąś decyzję. Cóż, dłuższe przebywanie w towarzystwie tego chłopaka nauczyło go bezbłędnie odczytywać jego emocje, choć dzisiaj to było wyjątkowo trudne. Jeżeli... zawahał się i przystanął na chwilę. Jeżeli powiedział coś, czego nie powinien. Starał się z roztargnieniem odświeżyć w myślach treść całej rozmowy, ale nie był w stanie. Zbyt wiele padło słów. Ruszył więc ponownie z miejsca i skierował się w kierunku schodów prowadzących do lochów. Doszedł do drzwi swoich kwater i po odblokowaniu ich zaklęciem wszedł do środka. Pierwsze co zobaczył, a dokładniej kogo zobaczył sprawiło, że oddech zatrzymał mu się w piersi, a serce podeszło do gardła. Naprzeciwko niego, w jednym z foteli siedział Dumbledore z filiżanką kawy w ręce. Czarodziej przyglądał mu się uważnie znad filiżanki, którą uniósł do ust, a po chwili odstawił ją na ławę. Na blacie przed nim leżały trzy pergaminy. Snape zachłannie i ze zdenerwowaniem utkwił w nich wzrok. Nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Jedynie bez słowa zamknął za sobą drzwi. Już wiedział co go czeka i nie podobało mu się to. Poza tym, tak jak przypuszczał, noc miał z głowy.       

— Będziemy musieli porozmawiać. — Dyrektor odparł po chwili cicho i głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Snape zadrżał, choć wydawało się to śmieszne, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Wiedział kiedy jego przełożony jest wściekły i zawiedziony. Znał go już od paru lat dość dobrze i teraz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co o nim myśli stary czarodziej. Szanował go i nigdy mu się nie sprzeciwił ani nie starał się zawieść jego zaufania. Dlatego tym bardziej te trzy słowa tak bardzo go zabolały i wywołały strach. To będzie naprawdę długa noc.

  

W tym samym czasie Harry przemknął się korytarzem w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru. Wypowiedział hasło i wsunął się w otwór w ścianie. W pokoju wspólnym nikogo nie było. Jedynie ogień w kominku wesoło się palił. Panował półmrok przyjemny dla oczu. Wszedł schodami do sypialni i ściągnął pelerynę niewidkę. Na jego łóżku leżał Ron z Hermioną pogrążeni we śnie. Harry westchnął. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że znowu się o niego martwili. Przykrywając ich pościelą, jego wzrok przykuła książka, którą Hermiona ściskała w ręce. Jęknął w duchu, gdyż doskonale wiedział co to była za książka. Schował ją pod kołdrę zanim wyszedł z dormitorium. Widocznie nie był to dobry pomysł. Świetnie, odparł do siebie. Teraz zaczną się pytania. Kiedyś prawda i tak by wyszła na jaw. Może to lepiej? Ulżyło mu znacznie. Czuł się naprawdę źle, okłamując ich. Usiadł cicho na parapecie okna i oparł głowę o szybę. Otulił się kocem, który wziął z krzesła. Spojrzał na zegar wiszący w komnacie. Była godzina siódma rano. Po rozmowie ze Snape’em nie skierował się prosto do wieży. Nogi poniosły go do Łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Nie był tam od bardzo dawna, a teraz chciał z nią porozmawiać. Porozmawiać o przeszłości, której częścią był Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Sięgnął ręką pod koszulę i wyciągnął łańcuszek z zawieszonym na nim wisiorkiem. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Nadal wydzielał to dziwne ciepło, które Harry poczuł w kwaterach Snape’a, ale wisiorek już tak nie palił. Piasek w klepsydrach pomału i leniwie się przesypywał. Było już go bardzo mało.  

— Jest już bardzo blisko — wyszeptał, zamykając oczy i pogrążając się w słodkim, i głębokim śnie.

  

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	28. Chapter 28

**_28\. TEN TRZECI, CO WIE_ **

 

Harry poczuł chłód na policzku i światło, które zaczęło go razić, przedzierając się przez przymknięte powieki. Jęknął z irytacji i pomału otworzył oczy. Siedział na parapecie okna i był otulony ciepłym puszystym kocem. Na policzku czuł jeszcze chłód szyby, o którą się opierał, a promienie słoneczne, które obecnie miały doskonały dostęp do jego oczu, zaczęły go wyraźnie denerwować. Na chybił trafił sięgnął ręką, szukając okularów i znalazłszy je leżące na parapecie, założył na nos.

— No, wreszcie się obudziłeś. — Usłyszał chłodny i znajomy głos.

— Ron? — odparł jeszcze trochę nieprzytomny. — Która godzina?

— Jest za piętnaście dwunasta — odparł chłodno, siadając na łóżku Harry’ego, dokładnie na naprzeciwko niego.

Harry wstał z parapetu z ociąganiem i wyciągnął się, czując, że kości z powodu pozycji w jakiej przespał noc odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa.  

— Przypuszczam, że miałeś męczącą noc — odparł cierpko.

— Co masz na myśli?

— To — odparł, podając mu książkę bez zbędnych wstępów.

Harry bez słowa wziął ją od rudzielca. Doskonale wiedział o czym była. No cóż, miał nadzieję, choć nikłą, że uniknie rozmowy na ten temat. Był trochę zmęczony i czuł się wyczerpany. Ta noc rzeczywiście nie należała do najwspanialszych, ale przyniosła mu ukojenie i spokój. Wiedział, że będzie musiał wytłumaczyć Ronowi i Hermionie dlaczego jest w posiadaniu książki na temat uroków z dziedziny czarnej magii, ale nie sądził, że ten zaatakuje go tym pytaniem zaraz z rana. Chociaż z drugiej strony, Ron zawsze mówił co myślał i jego wybuchowy charakter jak zwykle dawał o sobie znać od czasu do czasu. Najwyraźniej i tym razem jego przyjaciel nie zamierzał owijać w bawełnę, tylko powiedzieć prosto z mostu, co o tym myśli.

Harry westchnął. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie, drzwi do dormitorium otworzyły się z rozmachem.

— Och, wstałeś w końcu?

— Hermiona, może byś czasem pukała? — odparł Ron, posyłając jej oburzone spojrzenie.

Dziewczyna jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, gdyż jej wzrok skoncentrował się nagle na książce, którą brunet trzymał w ręce.

— Harry, wszystko w porządku? — zapytała, zerkając teraz niepewnie na niego to na Rona.

— Oczywiście, Her...

— W cale nie w porządku! — wtrącił się ostro rudzielec. — Nie widzisz?      

Chwycił gwałtownie książkę z rąk chłopaka i pomachał nią przed oczami Hermiony.

— Te książki są zakazane. Każdy głupi o tym wie! — Na Merlina, skąd tyś ją wytrzasnął? Bo chyba nie zabrałeś jej z biblioteki, co?

Fatalnie. Tego pytania Harry zdecydowanie nie przewidział i nie bardzo wiedział jak na nie odpowiedzieć, nie wspominając przy tym o ukrytej komnacie.

— Z domu Syriusza — odparł spokojnie. — Przecież wiesz, że jego prawie cała rodzina była zwolennikami Voldemorta.

Na słowo Syriusz, Ron lekko zbladł i zamilkł. Harry wiedział, że obydwoje w jego obecności unikają tego tematu, aby nie robić mu przykrości. W tym momencie było to bardzo przydatne.

— Czytałeś ją? — Rudzielec zmienił temat. Harry przytaknął, skinąwszy lekko głową. — Przecież to jest niebezpieczne!       

— Och, Ron! Przestań już — warknęła niecierpliwie i z irytacją Hermiona. — Przecież nie uczy się tego sam i po kryjomu!

— Że co? — Rudzielec spojrzał na nią z takim samym zaskoczeniem, z jakim teraz Harry wpatrywał się w dziewczynę.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał brunet bardzo ostrożnie i ściszonym, nieprzyjemnym głosem. Czuł, że nagle serce podchodzi mu do gardła, a oddech więźnie w piersi.

Na twarzy Hermiony pojawił się ledwie dostrzegalny rumieniec. Wpatrywała się swoimi orzechowymi oczami w Harry’ego.

— Przepraszam cię, ale ja już od dawna wiem, że uczysz się… Czarnej Magii – odparła spokojnie.

Harry’ego i Rona na moment zatkało i stali tak w osłupieniu przez dobrą chwilę.

— Wiedziałaś? — spytał Ron z niedowierzaniem w głosie. — Wiedziałaś i nic nie powiedziałaś? Nie powstrzymałaś go przed…? — Wskazał tym razem na Harry’ego, nie bardzo wiedząc jakiego słowa powinien użyć, chociaż „szaleństwo” według niego pasowałoby idealnie na to co zrobił jego przyjaciel. No bo kto przy zdrowych zmysłach uczy się mrocznych zaklęć? Nie mógł tego pojąć.

— Od kiedy? — spytał spokojnie Harry, nie zwracając uwagi na wyraźne oburzenie Rona.

Hermiona usiadła na łóżku, kładąc książkę na stoliku nocnym.

— W dniu, gdy z Ronem pożyczyliśmy sobie twoją pelerynę niewidkę, aby dostać się do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. To było jakieś półtora lub dwa miesiące przed tym, jak byliśmy w Mungu.

Oczy Rona się rozszerzyły z zaskoczenia, a Harry spojrzał na dziewczynę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, który został zastąpiony uczuciem zaskoczenia zmieszanego z podziwem. Jego przyjaciółka wiedziała od tak dawna i nikomu o tym nie powiedziała, nawet Ronowi. Dlaczego?

— Podczas szukania peleryny… — ciągnęła dalej. — … natrafiłam przez przypadek na jedną z książek w twoim kufrze, a że nie widziałam jej nigdzie w bibliotece, więc z ciekawości do niej zajrzałam. Na początku, gdy ją dotknęłam pojawił się we mnie dziwny niepokój, ale natychmiast znikł. Po zajrzeniu do wewnątrz z wrażenia o mało nie wypuściłam jej z rąk.

— Nic mi nie powiedziałaś! — odparł z wyrzutem rudzielec. — To dlatego tak nagle zbladłaś. A ja myślałem, że to z powodu wyrzutów sumienia.

— Nie mogłam, Ron — odparła z westchnieniem. — Co miałam ci powiedzieć. _Harry uczy się Czarnej Magii i nic nam nie powiedział!_ Skoro nam nie powiedział to znaczy, że nie chciał abyśmy się o tym dowiedzieli. Widocznie miał jakiś powód, żeby nam tego nie mówić.

— Trzeba było mi powiedzieć!

— Ron! — odparł ostro brunet, patrząc jak jego przyjaciel zaciska palce w pięści.              

— Gdybym wiedziała, że w jakiś sposób jest zagrożony to bym ci o tym powiedziała — odparła ostro, zaciskając usta.

— Zagrożony? — Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. — To przecież Czarna Magia! Mam ci to przeliterować? Przecież wiesz jak kończą ci, którzy się w niej zagłębiają.

— Ron! — warknął tym razem Harry, którego lekko dotknęły słowa rudzielca. — Nie zamierzam zostać kolejnym mrocznym czarodziejem!

— Ja to wiem, Harry. Hermiona również — odparł, pewnie patrząc w jego oczy, ale pozbywając się z nich złości i wyraźnego zawiedzenia. — Ale inni nie wiedzą. Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, że czytasz mroczne księgi miałbyś bardzo poważne kłopoty. Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby to dotarło jakimś cudem do ministerstwa. Wyobrażasz sobie jak poużywałyby sobie na tobie gazety?

— Ron, przesadzasz — odparł Harry, który faktycznie nie pomyślał o tym w ten sposób. Na moment wypełnił jego ciało niepokój. Co by się stało, gdyby ktoś niepowołany się o tym dowiedział? Nie tylko on mógłby mieć wtedy poważne kłopoty. To co robi jest nielegalne i Snape również zaryzykował, zgadzając się go uczyć. Nie myślał o tym w ten sposób. No i te gazety! Jęknął w duchu na sama myśl o nich. Jeszcze do dziś pamięta artykuły jakie pojawiały się na jego temat od jego czwartego roku w szkole, po te najgorsze artykuły z piątego, gdzie wypisywane były same kłamstwa i bzdury wyssane z palca.       

— To jest naprawdę niebezpieczne, nie powinieneś o tym nawet myśleć, a co dopiero się uczyć.

— Już mówiłam, że nie uczył się jej sam! — warknęła, spoglądając na niego wściekle.

Harry wstrzymał oddech.

— Więc, kto go uczył? — Spojrzał na nią, a następnie na Harry’ego.

— Snape — odparła spokojnie.

Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się w szoku i ten spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Harry’ego, na którego twarzy pojawiło się wyraźne zmieszanie. Następnie brunet poczuł się nieswojo. Ta rozmowa, a raczej kłótnia, wyraźnie toczyła się między Hermioną a Ronem, jego zupełnie ignorując, choć on sam był jej przyczyną. W tym momencie czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu, choć po chwili namysłu nie było to takie złe.  

— On!? — wydusił po chwili, przerywając ciszę. — Skoro tak, to oczywiście nie ma się czego obawiać. Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku — dodał z czystym sarkazmem, widząc, że Harry nie zaprzecza słowom Hermiony. — Na Merlina! Co do  jasnej cholery cię napadło, aby uczuć się tego i w dodatku z tym… Śmierciożercą? — wybuchł, czerwieniąc się na twarzy.

— Ron, chyba tym razem mocno przesadziłeś — odparł bardzo spokojnie i poważnie. — Tak, uczyłem się tego od kiedy znalazłem się w Zakonie. Jednak bardzo się mylisz. Nie przesiedziałem tyle wieczorów w gabinecie Snape’a, aby ten nauczył mnie mrocznych zaklęć, ale po to, aby nauczył mnie rozumieć Czarną Magię.

— Ale po co? — odparł spokojniej i nawet Hermiona spojrzała teraz na Harry’ego wyczekująco.

— Bo chcę ją zrozumieć, poznać. Jak mogę walczyć z czymś o czym nie mam pojęcia. Muszę wiedzieć, co mnie czeka, gdy ponownie stanę twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem. Muszę być przygotowany, wiedzieć, aby móc się przed tym obronić, jeżeli będzie taka możliwość.

— Mówisz jakby miał się tu jutro pojawić — odparł sucho rudzielec. — W Hogwarcie nic ci nie grozi.

Harry spojrzał na Rona i poczuł ból w piersi. Jego przyjaciel wcale nie był na niego zły jak mu się wydawało wcześniej. On się po prostu bał. Bał o niego.

— Sam nie wierzysz w to co powiedziałeś — odparł Harry, uśmiechając się ciepło, ale smutek zakradł się do jego zielonych oczu. — Jest już bardzo blisko. Bliżej mnie niż kiedykolwiek — dodał cichym i pewnym głosem.

Ron zadrżał, i aby ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie usiadł ciężko na łóżku Harry’ego koło Hermiony.

— Może masz rację, ale dlaczego tak jest? — jęknął z rozpaczą, odchylając się lekko do tyłu i podtrzymując na rękach.

— Nie poruszajmy tego tematu — odparł Harry, siadając koło Rona. — Sam tego nie wiem.

Rudzielec kiwnął jedynie głową na znak zgody.

— Ale czemu akurat Snape? — dodał po chwili milczenia. — Przecież jest  Śmierciożercą!

Harry poczuł dziwne ukłucie wewnątrz na słowo „Śmierciożerca” w połączeniu ze Snape’em. Wcześniej może nie, ale teraz nazwanie Snape’a Śmierciożercą zabolało i było jakieś nie na miejscu.

— Właśnie dlatego — odparł, biorąc książkę ze stolika. — Jest jedyną osobą, która ma doświadczenie w jasnej, jak i w ciemnej magii. Zna ich metody walki, jak i sposoby jakimi można się przed nimi bronić.

— Jeśli tak jest, to czemu dyrektor nie dał mu stanowiska Obrony? — prychnął z rozdrażnieniem rudzielec za co został obdarzony karcącym spojrzeniem Harry’ego, jak i Hermiony. — No dobra, w porządku, nie czepiam się — odparł, unosząc dłonie w geście poddania. Nie miał zamiaru ponownie się kłócić, skoro udało im się dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia.

— Wiesz, podziwiam cię — odparł z rozbawieniem w oczach, ale zachowując powagę w głosie. Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zaciekawiony. — Spędziłeś z nim tyle miesięcy dodatkowych… hmm spotkań i nadal żyjesz. — Wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu za co Hermiona szturchnęła go łokciem dość mocno  w bok. — No co? — odparł z niewinną minką.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i zachichotał. Poczuł się wyraźnie odprężony i spokojny. Nieprzyjemna atmosfera wzajemnych oskarżeń i wyrzutów rozpłynęła się pozostawiając znajome uczucie ciepła i bezpieczeństwa.

— Wiesz, ja sam nie mogę tego pojąć. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. W pewnym sensie, to było zgodne z prawdą. — Sądzę, że dłuższe przebywanie ze sobą wytworzyło wzajemną nić tolerancji.

— To chyba naprawdę cienka nitka — zaśmiał się Ron, a po chwili dołączyła od niego Hermona i Harry.

Śmiech był czymś dobrym i zarazem rozluźniającym.

— Harry? — spytała niepewnie przypominać sobie prawdziwy powód ich wcześniejszej obawy. — Dlaczego wczoraj tak nagle wybiegłeś?

Brunet nagle zesztywniał, ale tylko na chwilę.

— No właśnie. Gdy chcieliśmy cię szukać wpadliśmy na Snape’a, on też cię szukał. — Spojrzał na niego Ron, ściągając brwi w zastanowieniu.

Brunet zamyślił się chwilę i spoglądając na dwie pary ponownie zaniepokojonych oczu, powziął decyzję wyjawienia im prawdy o jego matce. Przynajmniej zamierzał im powiedzieć tyle ile uważał za stosowne, czyli podać im fakty bez zbędnych informacji. Stwierdził, że dla nich w przeciwieństwie do niego, będą one mało istotne. Gdy tylko zaczął mówić, oboje zaczęli słuchać go bardzo uważnie i w kompletnej ciszy. Przez całą opowieść starał się jak najmniej wspominać o Mistrzu Eliksirów. Czuł, że tak jak ich nocna przygoda w Hogsmeade, czy inne zbyt osobiste rozmowy przeprowadzone z profesorem powinny pozostać tylko między nimi dwoma.

— A więc twoja mama była szpiegiem — wyszeptała mile zaskoczona Hermiona, nie ukrywając ulgi z powodu tej wiadomości. — To by tłumaczyło te wszystkie zaklęcia Crucio, o których wspominał jej akt zgonu.

Harry przytaknął z westchnieniem.

— Więc nie była po ciemnej stronie — dodał Ron. — Myślę, że powinieneś się z tego powodu cieszyć. — Klepnął bruneta lekko w plecy z uśmiechem.

Tak, jego przyjaciel miał rację. Czuł naprawdę ulgę i miał wrażenie, że ogromny ciężar spadł mu z serca, gdy dowiedział się w końcu prawdy. Teraz miał umysł spokojniejszy i nie załadowany tyloma pytaniami, był w stanie się skupić na czymś znacznie poważniejszym, a mianowicie na Voldemorcie.

— Dobra, wystarczy tego — odparła Hermiona, przerywając i wstając z łóżka. Przeciągła się rozprostowując kości. — Przesiedzieliśmy tu całe popołudnie. Jest godzina trzecia i czas już na obiad. — Wskazała na zegar. — Mecz Ślizgonów też powinien się już skończyć i zaraz wszyscy zaczną się schodzić.

— Masz rację — jęknął z rozpaczą Harry, który czuł, że zaczyna być wyraźnie głodny. W końcu przegapili dziś śniadanie.  — Poza tym, muszę jeszcze iść do biblioteki dokończyć ten referat na eliksiry — westchnął z rezygnacją, wstając z łóżka i kierując się do kufra, aby schować książkę, tym razem dokładniej.

— Referat? — spytała zaskoczona dziewczyna. — Nie przypominam sobie, aby coś zadawał.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

— Bo ty z wiesz do czego wykorzystuje się płatki kwiatu Herbiany.

— Jeden ze składników eliksirów na ukąszenia skorpionów. Trzeba je rozetrzeć, aż puszczą…

— Hermiona! — przerwał jej rudzielec, szukając swoich butów pod łóżkiem. — Daruj sobie, to nie było pytanie.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i skierowała się do drzwi, ale kiedy wychodziła poczuła uścisk na swoim nadgarstku i obejrzała się.

— Skąd wiedziałaś, że to Snape mnie uczy? — wyszeptał cicho.

— Notatki.

— Notatki?

— Na marginesach kartek. Twoje i jego pismo.

Harry patrzył jej w oczy, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

— Dlatego nie chciałam naciskać i wypytywać. Jednak, gdy byliśmy w Mungu i widziałam tych wszystkich ludzi chciałam cię o to zapytać. Zapytać „dlaczego?” skoro to tylko przynosi cierpienie i śmierć, ale przeszkodził nam wtedy George. Właśnie wtedy doszłam do wniosku, że jak będziesz chciał, to sam nam powiesz. Później wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, aby o tym myśleć, aż do dziś, gdy Ron natrafił na tą książkę.

— Harry? — dobiegł go zniecierpliwiony głos Rona. — Pośpiesz się wreszcie, bo i na obiad się spóźnimy.

— Już — krzyknął w odpowiedzi. — Dziękuję. — Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki i delikatnie ścisnął jej nadgarstek, aby go po chwili wypuścić i skierować się do pokoju w celu przebrania się.   

 

Gdy pojawili się w Wielkiej Sali większość uczniów już siedziała przy stołach i była pogrążona w podekscytowanych rozmowach na temat meczu. Po drodze zdążyli się dowiedzieć, że Ślizgoni będą dziś świętować swoje zwycięstwo. Harry’ego to ani nie zaskoczyło ani nie zmartwiło. Wiedział, że Malfoy świetnie sobie radził na boisku i jest bardzo dobrym strategiem. Teraz również wiedział dlaczego chłopak wybrał zawód aurora. Byłby bardzo niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem, gdyby znalazł się po ciemnej stronie. Harry jednak odegnał tą niepokojącą myśl od siebie. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Przez chwilę przyglądał się zadowolonym i uśmiechniętym członkom drużyny, jak i Malfoyowi. Chłopak wydawał się naprawdę szczęśliwy i uśmiechnięty. No cóż, miał powód do świętowania. Teraz czekał ich tylko jeszcze tylko jeden mecz z Gryffindorem i rozstrzygnie się, który Dom w tym roku będzie miał puchar. Jedyną niezadowoloną z tego faktu i najbliżej siedzącą osobą mamrocząca przekleństwa pod adresem Slytherinu, był oczywiście Ron. Kapitan drużyny Gryfonów w tym momencie wyżywał się na udku z kurczaka, jakby ono było czemuś winne. Hermiona patrzyła na jego poczynania z politowaniem, a Neville odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość od noża, który niebezpiecznie poruszał się w ręku rudzielca. Harry westchnął. Nie miał zamiaru komentować tego zachowania, bo już wystarczająco w czasie drogi na obiad nasłuchał się przekleństw pod adresem Ślizgonów. Niektórych z nich nawet nie znał znaczenia. Harry utkwił wzrok na stole Slytherinu, przebiegając spojrzeniem po osobach przy nim siedzących. Uśmiechnął się, gdyż nawiedziła go dziwna myśl, że mógłby teraz tam siedzieć. Mógłby być Ślizgonem, jednym z nich. Zamyślił się, czy gdyby nie wymusił na Tiarze, aby przydzieliła go do jakiegokolwiek Domu, byleby nie do Slytherinu, to czy jego życie byłoby inne? Czy dożyłby szesnastu lat? Jakby wtedy potoczyło się jego życie? W zamyśleniu i lustrując wzrokiem stół zatrzymał się na jednym jego końcu, zmarszczył brwi. Czegoś mu brakowało, a raczej kogoś. Nagle Harry poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Spojrzał w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, aby zlokalizować osobę, która przyglądała mu się od dłuższego czasu. Najpierw jego wzrok spotkał się z jasnoniebieskimi oczami dyrektora i Gryfon zamarł na moment. Oczy dyrektora były dziwnie nieobecne i chłopak nie potrafił z nich kompletnie nic odczytać. Poczuł chłód i jego serce wypełnił zawód i rozczarowanie, które pojawiło się prawdopodobnie w jego oczach, bo dyrektor drgnął, ściągając brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Jednak nie obchodziło to Harry’ego, choć teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape musiał rozmawiać z dyrektorem na temat jego wczorajszej rozmowy. Znając jednak Snape’a, wiedział też, że ten nie powiedział mu więcej niż musiał. Jednak jakby nie było, w tym momencie naprawdę nie obchodziło go czy Dumbledore się o tym dowie, czy nie. Poczuł ulgę i spokój. Dyrektor nie miał już nad nim takiej kontroli jak wcześniej, dlatego czuł się niezależny, wolny.

Kolejny dreszcz na karku i spojrzał w inną stronę. Tym razem spotkał wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów. W chodnych jak zwykle czarnych przepaściach dostrzegł nieme pytanie. Harry poczuł się dziwnie nieswojo i widząc, że Snape nie zamierza spuścić z niego wzroku, prawie niedostrzegalnie skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Zaraz potem profesor jak gdyby nigdy nic, zajął się swoim posiłkiem. Harry westchnął z ulgą. No cóż, pewnie Snape’owi się oberwało od dyrektora, że ten bez konsultacji z nim opowiedział mu całą przeszłość i czym zajmowała się jego matka. No tak, nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.        

Harry westchnął, a następnie z zapałem zabrał się za świeżutkie i pachnące bułeczki, popijając gorącą o smaku truskawek herbatę. Był okropnie głodny i żołądek właśnie dawał mu to odczuć. Po obiedzie miał tylko godzinę na to, aby razem z Ronem polatać na miotłach i odprężyć się, bo musiał jeszcze dokończyć referat. Dlatego koło godziny siedemnastej z miną męczennika wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, aby udać się do biblioteki. Snape wściekłby się, gdyby nie napisał na jutro tego wypracowania. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty go prowokować, więc wolał być przygotowany i nie dawać mu powodu do szlabanu czy odjęcia punktów Gryffindorowi. W dodatku dziś jeszcze kazał do siebie przyjść po eliksir na ból głowy. Oczywiście Mistrz Eliksirów przypomniał mu o tym jak tylko wyszedł z obiadu i minęli się na korytarzu. Chcąc nie chcąc, będzie musiał do niego wieczorem iść. Wolał mu się nie narażać. Idąc tak w zamyśleniu skręcił ostro w prawy korytarz i wpadł centralnie na Malfoya, który zza niego właśnie wychodził. Książki z pergaminami wypadły mu z ręki z powodu tego niespodziewanego zderzenia. 

— Patrz jak chodzisz, Potter — warknął.

Harry spojrzał na niego chłodno i schylił się, aby pozbierać pergaminy z posadzki.

— Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie — syknął groźnie w stronę blondyna, który się mu przyglądał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem i ku irytacji Gryfona, wcale nie zamierzał odejść.

Ślizgon jedynie zmrużył oczy, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Harry po chwili podniósł się pozbierawszy swoje rzeczy.

— Nie łatwiej byłoby użyć do tego zaklęcia? — spytał dziwnym tonem, który Harry’ego na moment oszołomił.

Wyraźnie był zbliżony do zwykłej konwersacji. Z przyzwyczajenia był przygotowany na jakieś kpiny czy złośliwości ze strony tego zadufanego w sobie arystokraty. Spojrzał na niego z jawnym zaskoczeniem w zielonych oczach i zamrugał zdezorientowany. Coś było nie tak w zachowaniu i postawie chłopaka, a on nie wiedział co. 

— Czego chcesz, Malfoy? — odparł chłodno, analizując sytuację i natychmiast w jego oczach pojawiła się podejrzliwość.

— Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że mogę coś chcieć i to od ciebie? — spytał, chowając ręce do kieszeni spodni i opierając się o róg ściany.

— Skoro tak, to wybacz, mam coś do zrobienia — odparł Harry i wyminął go.

— Zaczekaj — dobiegł go stanowczy głos i brunet odwrócił się.

— No więc?

Zapadło głuche milczenie. Ślizgon wyraźnie go obserwował i Harry czując, że ta sytuacja zaczyna go męczyć i denerwować zdecydował się zakończyć rozmowę, która utknęła w miejscu.

— Malfoy, ja naprawdę nie mam na to czasu. Więc jeśli masz coś do mnie, to mów — warknął Harry z irytacją.

— Dlaczego mnie nie wydałeś? — padło ciche i stanowcze pytanie.

Harry z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na bladą twarz Ślizgona. Nie bardzo wiedział o co mu chodziło i chłopak widocznie odczytał to z jego pytających oczu, bo zaraz dodał jeszcze cichszym i drżącym tym razem głosem.

— Nie wysłałeś do Azkabanu?

Zielone oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu i zaskoczeniu jednocześnie. Więc o to mu chodziło.  Dlaczego on go o to pyta i w dodatku po tylu miesiącach?

— A jakie to ma znaczenie? — odparł chłodno brunet, który nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wracać do tego tematu. Tym bardziej nie zamierzał na niego rozmawiać z Malfoyem! Jednak to pytanie wywołało w nim niepewność i nieokreśloną obawę.

— Ma — padło stanowczo w odpowiedzi.

Cisza.

— Potter.

— Grzechy naszych ojców nie powinny być naszymi. Każdy ma prawo decydować o własnym życiu.

Padła krótka i stanowcza odpowiedzieć, w której wyraźnie była wyczuwalna szczerość.

— Więc szlachetny Harry Potter ulitował się i dał mi szansę – odparł z sarkazmem, unosząc kącik ust w krzywym uśmiechu. — Mam ci za to podziękować?

Harry’emu zaczęła się wyraźnie kończyć cierpliwość i zagryzł zęby, aby nie palnąć czegoś, czego mógłby później żałować. Tak naprawdę, to miał nieodpartą ochotę przyłożyć Malfoyowi, aby ten w końcu przejrzał na oczy i się zamknął, ale powstrzymał tą chęć.

— Traktuj to jak ci się podoba, Malfoy. — Tym razem odparł głosem pełnym chłodu i rezerwy, ale wyczuwalne nim było zrezygnowanie i zmęczenie. — Co do wdzięczności, to zauważ, że nigdy jej od ciebie nie oczekiwałem ani jej nie oczekuję. Więc jeśli pozwolisz, zakończę ten temat.

Mówiąc to, Harry skierował się szybkim krokiem do biblioteki, aby Malfoy znowu nie zatrzymał go jakimś idiotycznym pytaniem. Jednak, gdy tylko pojawił się w bibliotece, usiadł przy jednym ze stolików i otworzył z rozmachem książkę do eliksirów, aż okładka z ostrym trzaskiem uderzyła o blat. Cholera, o co mu chodziło? Przemknęło mu przez myśl. Z irytacją przerzucił kartki do tematu, z którego miał zrobić notatki i ścisnął pióro w ręce. Dlaczego akurat teraz musiał o to spytać? Przez chwilę myśli wirowały mu przy osobie Malfoya, aby w końcu udało mu się skupić na temacie, z którego musiał napisać ten nieszczęsny referat dla Snape’a. Zagłębił się w czytanym tekście i zaczął robić z niego notatki. W bibliotece był sam, nie licząc pani Pince, która siedziała na krześle i przysypiała co chwila nad nowym wydaniem „Modnej Czarownicy”.            

***

Z reguły nikt nie lubi poniedziałków, bo zwiastują początek dłużącego się tygodnia. W końcu do soboty jest aż pięć dni. Severus Snape, co do tego jednego zgadzał się z większością osób, które właśnie tak myślały, a zaczął podzielać ich zdanie dokładnie od poniedziałku trzynastego maja. Naprawdę znienawidził ten dzień i datę od momentu wstania z łóżka, czyli od szóstej piętnaście, kiedy to wziął zimny prysznic. Następnie już ubrany w długą, czarną szatę zaczął przeglądać zawartość swoich zapasów eliksirów. Z tego co mu Dumbledore powiedział wczorajszego wieczora, kiedy to zmusił jego i Karkarova do wypicia z nim herbaty w jego gabinecie, musiał mieć wszystko przygotowane do godziny pierwszej w nocy. Według dyrektora, to była idealna pora, gdyż wszyscy będą smacznie spali, albo przynajmniej powinni spać. Tak byłoby lepiej i bezpiecznej. Bezpieczniej dla kogo? Tego Severus nie mógł pojąć. Jak dla niego, to sam ten pomysł był samobójstwem. Zresztą, każdy kiedyś musi umrzeć i o dziwo ta wizja nie przerażała go tak bardzo jak myślał, że będzie. Z westchnieniem i w zamyśleniu Snape stanął przed swoją szafką wypełnioną po brzegi najróżniejszymi fiolkami i buteleczkami, w których lśniły roztwory o różnej barwie i konsystencji. Zmarszczył brwi, omiatając wzrokiem półki i zaczął wyciągać ostrożnie eliksiry, które według niego mogłyby się na coś przydać. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę będzie mu potrzebne, więc swój wybór skoncentrował przede wszystkim na eliksirach leczniczych i to bardzo silnych w swoim działaniu. Po zastanowieniu, jedyne czego teraz był pewny, to własnej różdżki i to nawet tego nie do końca.

— Severus! — rozległo się od strony drzwi, które otworzyły się z rozmachem.

Snape odwrócił się niechętnie od segregowania i układania eliksirów. Znał ten głos i zbytnio nie zaskoczył go widok jego właściciela. Dumbledore już wczoraj zdążył go poinformować o jego dzisiejszym pojawieniu się w Hogwarcie. Choć siódma rano na jakiekolwiek wizyty, to już chyba lekka przesada.

— Lupin czy mógłbyś się tak nie wydzierać — odparł chłodno do przybysza, odkładając na miejsce słój zawierający wywar z korzenia Popielca Brunatnego, doskonały na poparzenia, nawet te bardzo rozległe i głębokie, jeżeli się go szybko zastosowało na tego typu rany. — Poza tym, puka się zanim gdzieś się wejdzie.    

— Jak mogłeś! — Prawie krzyknął, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na słowa mężczyzny, a w jego zazwyczaj ciepłych oczach pojawiła się złość i determinacja.

— Lupin! — warknął ostrzegawczo Snape, któremu ton wilkołaka zdecydowanie się nie podobał. — O co ci chodzi?

— Powiedziałeś mu. Powiedziałeś mu o Lily!

Snape spojrzał na niego wściekle ze zrozumieniem w czarnych oczach. No tak, mógł się tego spodziewać. Dumbledore już zdążył go poinformować o wszystkim. Wspaniale, kolejna wkurzająca rozmowa na temat Pottera i to zaraz z rana. Czy wszystko musi się kręcić wokół tego chłopaka? Jakby w tej chwili nie miał już wystarczająco na głowie. No ale problemy mają to do siebie, że cię znajdują, nie musisz ich wcale szukać. To jakiś koszmar. Tamtego wieczora, kiedy wyjawił Gryfonowi prawdę, dyrektor był naprawdę wściekły. Okazał to chłodem w swojej postawie i opanowaniem, choć w jego oczach płonęło coś przypominającego raczej obawę, a nawet strach. Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że po wysłuchaniu jego relacji z przeprowadzonej rozmowy z dzieciakiem, Albus po prostu wyszedł z jego kwater bez żadnych słów wyjaśnienia. Jedyne co powiedział, to „Mogło być znacznie gorzej” i „Widocznie tak musiało być”, a następnie po prostu zostawił go samego w stanie, powiedzmy szczerze, lekkiego szoku, by nie powiedzieć wstrząsu emocjonalnego. Snape wciągnął powietrze do płuc i obrzucił Lupina chłodnym spojrzeniem.  

— Tak — odparł stanowczo i z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. — Powiedziałem mu.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Bo chciał wiedzieć. Nie miałem wyjścia — syknął. — Miał dokumenty, chyba Albus ci już je pokazał?

— Tak. Widziałem je — westchnął Lupin, siadając ciężko na fotelu, nie czekając na zaproszenie Mistrza Eliksirów i wpatrzył się w jakiś nieokreślony punkt na dywanie. — Ale jakim cudem? Jak je zdobył? — szepnął cicho.

— Mnie nie pytaj. Zapytaj Pottera — prychnął z sarkazmem i Lupin posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie.

— Co mu dokładnie powiedziałeś? — zapytał ściszonym i niepewnym głosem.

— Nie martw się. Twojej roli w tym wszystkim mu nie wyjawiłem. — Remus spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. — Nie było to konieczne.

— Więc nie wie, że znałem prawdę?

— Nie ma pojęcia. Wie tylko to, co uznałem za stosowne mu powiedzieć.

— Mógłbyś tu z łaski swojej zapalić? Za ciepło to tu nie jest.

Snape spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, ale skierował różdżkę w stronę kominka, mamrocząc zaklęcie. Natychmiast zapłonął ogień i komnata wypełniła się przyjemnym ciepłem.

— Na Merlina, gdy Albus mi o tym powiedział zupełnie mnie zatkało — odparł, spoglądając na Snape’a, który stał oparty o swoje biurko i miał skrzyżowane ręce na piersi. Jego czarne oczy zabłyszczały dziwnie. — Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek ten temat zostanie poruszony. Tamtego dnia, gdy nad ranem pojawiłeś się z Lily w gabinecie dyrektora…

— Lupin…

— Ja nie wiedziałem, Severusie, nie miałem pojęcia, że ona…

— Lupin!

— …że ty…

— Wystarczy! — odparł ostro Snape. — To przeszłość. Zrobiłem co powinienem był zrobić i nie mam zamiaru jeszcze raz tego roztrząsać.

— Wtedy byłeś jeszcze Śmierciożercą. Nie musiałeś tego robić.

— Musiałem. Nie zrozumiesz tego.

— Nie. Nie musiałeś, ale chciałeś.

— Na Merlina, czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? — odparł Snape, siadając z rezygnacją po przeciwległej stronie ławy i wyczarowywując dwie filiżanki z kawą. Od kiedy zawiesił broń z Lupinem i zaczęli się dogadywać jak cywilizowani ludzie, no prawie cywilizowani, to ten zaczął zadręczać go filozoficznymi wywodami. Ten facet był naprawdę denerwujący jako wróg, a teraz był o wiele bardziej jako przyja… nie, to lekka przesada, powiedzmy jako sprzymierzeniec. Brzmi neutralnie i w miarę bezpiecznie. Przynajmniej tak sadził Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Zależało ci na tej dziewczynie i mam wrażenie, że była jedyną osobą, której pozwoliłeś się do siebie zbliżyć. Ufała ci, powierzając sekret, jej rolę jako szpiega, pomimo że w każdej chwili mogłeś ją wydać.  

— Lupin, chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że jednak mam coś takiego jak „uczucia”, czy tak? — Spojrzał na niego, unosząc prawą brew do góry i równocześnie podnosząc filiżankę z gorącą kawą do ust.

— Oczywiście.

— Lupin, bądź tak dobry i przestań szukać we mnie czegoś, czego nie posiadam — odparł z lekkim warknięciem.

— Każdy posiada jakieś uczucia.

— Czarny Pan też?

Zapadło milczenie.

— Kiedyś na pewno.

— Gryfońska naiwność — prychnął Severus, choć po części się zgadzał z Lupinem. W końcu powiedział Potterowi, że nikt nie rodzi się zły. Jednak nie miał zamiaru się do tego przyznać, nie byłby sobą. Przez ostatnie dni sam przed sobą musiał się przyznać, że wszelkie emocje, które tłumił przez lata zaczynają mu się wymykać niebezpiecznie spod kontroli. Szukają ujścia i co gorsze, je znajdują. Przykładem były jego dwie ostatnie rozmowy z Potterm. Snape zamarł, jakby dopiero coś sobie uświadomił. Coś bardzo ważnego dla niego i zarazem niepokojącego. To były wszystkie rozmowy Potterem, wszystkie przez ostatnie sześć lat…

— Severus? — zaniepokojony głos Lupina przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. 

— Tak? — odparł najbardziej pewnym głosem na jaki było go stać.

— Coś się stało? Zbladłeś tak nagle...

— Nie, nic — przerwał chłodno. — Wracając do naszej rozmowy. To wtedy, nie powinno cię tam być — odparł cicho, ściągając brwi, a jego oczy zrobiły się idealnie czarne.

— Tak wyszło. Miałem pilną sprawę do dyrektora w związku z ostatnim atakiem Śmierciożerców — odparł, spoglądając w płomienie. — Gdy wszedłem do gabinetu, akurat się z nią aportowałeś. Ty w stroju Śierciożercy, ona we krwi i nieprzytomna, taka blada…

— Przestań — warknął ostro Snape, a w jego oczach nagle pojawił się ogień, którego Lupin nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widział. Remus zamilkł, wpatrując się w mężczyznę. Snape odstawił filiżankę z brzdękiem na spodek i wstał z fotela, podchodząc do biurka, na którym miał rozstawione eliksiry. Odwrócił się w stronę kominka, tyłem do mężczyzny siedzącego nadal w fotelu. — Dumbledore wyjawił ci wtedy prawdę, a ty nigdy nie powiedziałeś o tym Blackowi czy Potterowi, nie wspomniawszy o tym cholernym zdrajcy, którego najchętniej widziałbym martwego.  

— Nie miał wyboru, ta sytuacja, w której was…

— Proste Obliviate i byłoby po sprawie — odparł ze spokojem, przerywając Lupinowi.

Remus spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. Nie widział twarzy mężczyzny, ale dostrzegł zaciskające się palce na blacie biurka.

— Tak, tu masz rację.

— Jednak Albus nie zgodził się na moją propozycję. Nalegałem, aby rzucił na ciebie to cholerne zaklęcie, bo wiedza jaką posiadłeś była bardzo niebezpieczna dla niej i dla mnie. Jednak stanowczo odmówił. Sam nawet nosiłem się z zamiarem rzucenia tego zaklęcia, ale Lily… — zamilkł.

— Nie mogłeś jej odmówić.

— Nie. Nie mogłem.

— Severus, ja…

— Z Potterem jest wszystko… w porządku, więc nie musisz się o niego martwić — dodał Snape, odwracając się w kierunku Lupina. — Pozwolisz, że teraz cię przeproszę, bo mam jeszcze trochę pracy zanim wyruszymy.

To nie była prośba i Lupin doskonale o tym wiedział.

— W porządku — odparł, wstając z fotela. — Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie napadłem.

Snape spojrzeniem odprowadził go do drzwi, ale zanim mężczyzna wyszedł, dodał jeszcze ze szczególnym naciskiem i zarazem ledwie wyczuwalną prośbą.

— Zapomnij o tym temacie i… nie spraw, aby zawiódł się na kolejnej osobie.

Remus stanął w otwartych drzwiach i w jego oczach pojawiło się coś w rodzaju zmieszania, a następnie napłynęło do nich zrozumienie. Tak, doskonale wiedział, co Snape chce przez to powiedzieć. Skinął głową na znak zgody, zupełnie bez słowa, bo były one niepotrzebne. Zamknął drzwi, wychodząc i zostawiając Mistrza Eliksirów samego  

      

— Harry, patrz! — Chwycił go za ramię Neville. — Profesor Lupin!

Brunet spojrzał w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego i zamarł z zaskoczenia. Przy stole rzeczywiście siedział Lupin. Dokładnie między Snape’em a profesor Winston. Profesor uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i lekko kiwnął głową na powitanie. Harry poczuł, że serce zaczyna mu bić szybciej ze szczęścia. Ostatnio widział go, gdy byli w Zakonie.

— Jak myślisz, co on tu robi? — zapytał Neville, siadając na swoim, miejscu przy stole.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł Harry, zerkając na stół nauczycielski.

Wziął sobie dwie kromki chleba i zaczął smarować je dżem wiśniowym.

— Może przyszedł z wizytą do Dumbledoer’a? — odparł Ron, siadając naprzeciwko Harry’ego, koło Hermiony.

— Całkiem możliwe — odrapała dziewczyna.          

— Może dyrektor chce go ponownie zatrudnić? — wtrącił się Seamus, biorąc sporą porcję placuszków z budyniem waniliowym.

— Teraz? — Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. — Przecież za niecałe dwa miesiące jest koniec roku szkolnego.

— No tak — przyznał chłopak. — Masz rację, to bez sensu.

— Mi się wydaje, że przyszedł z wizytą i dyrektor po prostu zaprosił go na śniadanie — odparła Ginny, która siadła centralnie między Harrym a Deanem.

Obaj chłopcy usłużnie zrobili jej miejsce między sobą.

— A ty tu czego? — zwrócił się sucho do niej Ron.

— A co nie mogę?  

Ron posłał jej chłodne spojrzenie. Był na nią zły, bo nie pojawiła się na ich ostatnim treningu, a dwudziestego piątego maja w sobotę miał się odbyć ostatni i decydujący mecz Gryffindor kontra Slytherin. Przed meczem mieli jeszcze tylko cztery treningi, aby się odpowiednio przygotować.

— Hmm… myślę, że Ginny ma rację — wrócił do tematu Dean. — Jeżeli chodzi o profesora Lupina.

Pozostali przytaknęli i wrócili do jedzenia. Harry co jakiś czas zerkał w kierunku stołu profesorskiego. On miał co do tego zupełnie inne zdanie, ale wolał na razie z nikim się tym nie dzielić. Obecność Lupina sprawiła, że na miejsce ciepła, które tak nagle wypełniło jego serce napłynęła fala niepokoju.

Westchnął, odsuwając od siebie pusty talerz, był najedzony i nie był w stanie już nic przełknąć, choć ciasto cynamonowe wyglądało naprawdę apetycznie.

— Musimy iść na zajęcia — mruknęła Hermiona, która zaczynała wstawać od stołu.

Harry posłał krótkie spojrzenie w stronę profesora Lupina, ale ten był pogrążony w rozmowie ze Snape’em. Wydawało się więc, że nie będzie miał okazji porozmawiać z profesorem na osobności, chyba że jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenia są trafne i ten zabawi trochę dłużej w Hogwarcie.

— W porządku — odparł, wstając od stołu i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Nie zwrócił uwagi, że od strony stołu Slytherinu przygląda mu się uważnie Malfoy, trzymając w zaciśniętej kurczowo ręce kawałek pergaminu, który po chwili rozsypał się w drobny pył i wyparował. Chłopak był nienaturalnie blady i wyraźnie przestraszony. 

Lekcje minęły nadzwyczaj spokojnie i nawet eliksiry tego dnia ku zaskoczeniu całej klasy przebiegły bez odejmowania punktów czy złośliwych uwag ze strony Snape’a. Jedynie Malfoy otrzymał słowne upomnienie, bo spowodował mały lecz niegroźny wybuch w swoim kociołku. Wywołało to lekkie zaskoczenie w klasie, bo Ślizgon radził sobie w praktyce całkiem nieźle. Na dzisiejszych zajęciach jednak wydawał się zdecydowanie zdekoncentrowany, co nie uszło uwadze pozostałych uczniów i Snape’a, który do końca lekcji uważnie go obserwował. Zresztą nauczyciel nie tylko jego obserwował. Harry również czuł na sobie jego wzrok, ale zagryzł zęby i nie pozwolił, aby to rozproszyło go podczas wykonywania eliksiru. Od ostatniej swojej rozmowy z profesorem czuł się znacznie swobodniej i pewniej na jego zajęciach, nie bał się go tak, jak wcześniej, ale czuł do niego respekt. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że nadal miał gęsią skórkę na plecach, kiedy ten lustrował go swoimi czarnymi jak smoła oczami. Harry  westchnął w duchu, zdając sobie sprawę, że to żałosne i zabrał się za dodawanie ostatnich składników do swojej mikstury, mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej zasłuży na Zadowalający.       

Zajęcia wreszcie dobiegły końca i wszyscy kończąc swoje eliksiry przelewali je do podpisanych swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem buteleczek, które następnie kładli na biurku profesora.

— Potter?

— Tak, profesorze? — odparł Harry, stawiając na biurku swoją buteleczkę z eliksirem.

Snape przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, którego chłopak nie mógł kompletnie rozszyfrować. Miał wrażenie jakby mężczyzna z czymś walczył. Czarny wzrok był utkwiony w jego zielonych oczach i Harry odniósł znowu niemile wrażenie, jakby nauczyciel czytał w jego myślach.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał, zdając sobie sprawę, że w klasie zostali sami.

— Chciałem… ja… — zamilkł i poczuł, że chłopak przygląda mu się z zainteresowaniem i niepokojem, ale już nie ze strachem i nienawiścią jak to robił przez swoje pierwsze pięć lat w szkole. Nie mógł go za to winić, przecież to on do tego doprowadził, że dzieciak go znienawidził i nie ufał mu. Zagryzł zęby i nieznacznie zadrżał na ciele. — Dzisiaj nie będzie… korepetycji — odparł swoim zwyczajnym tonem, ale pozbawionym swojej surowości i chłodu. 

— Acha — odpowiedział bez sensu Harry i poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. — W środę też nie — dodał chłopak i zabrzmiało to raczej jak stwierdzenie. 

Snape wstrzymał oddech i przyjrzał mu się z zastanowieniem.

— Raczej nie — odparł po chwili, a następnie dodał już pewniej. — Zresztą, zobaczymy. Idź teraz na obiad.

Harry kiwnął głową i odwrócił się w stronę swojej ławki, aby zabrać torbę z książkami. Zanim jednak wyszedł z sali odwrócił się jeszcze do profesora. 

— Dowidzenia.

Snape skinął i drzwi za chłopakiem się cicho zamknęły. Przegrał, stracił okazję. Być może bezpowrotnie.     

Mistrz Eliksirów przez chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi za którymi znikł chłopak, a następnie podniósł fiolkę z eliksirem, który wykonał Gryfon i przyjrzał się jasno niebieskiemu płynowi, który się w niej znajdował.

— Powyżej Oczekiwań — westchnął, odkładając ją z powrotem na blat biurka. 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**_29\. OSTATECZNA DECYZJA_ **

 

Harry, gdy tylko znalazł się na zewnątrz oparł się o ścianę, zamykając oczy i czując, że serce chce mu wyskoczyć z piersi. Miał wrażenie, że nie jest w stanie złapać tchu.

— Więc to dziś — szepnął do siebie.

Tak. Wszystko pasowało do siebie idealnie. Pergaminy na temat położenia świątyni i z pewnością zawierające inne informacje na jej temat, w końcu widział je w rękach Lupina i Snape’a. W dodatku pojawienie się profesora Lupina w szkole, zdecydowane nie było ono towarzyskim spotkaniem. No i Snape, który odwołuje ich dodatkowe lekcje. Dzisiejsze i te w środę. Harry wstrzymał oddech i zacisnął powieki. Oni obaj zamierzają udać się do tej świątyni i chcą to zrobić dziś. Najprawdopodobniej w nocy, aby nie wzbudzać niczyich podejrzeń. Piasek w klepsydrze na tym przeklętym amulecie już prawie też się przesypał. Westchną z desperacją. Przecież nie mogą tego zrobić. On ich zabije. Harry zagryzł zęby i ruszył biegiem w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru. Musiał coś natychmiast wymyślić, aby ich powstrzymać. Problem polegał na tym, że nie miał pojęcia co mógłby zrobić. Zziajany i lekko zarumieniony dotarł do wieży. 

— Profesor Lupin? — odparł z zaskoczeniem, łapiąc oddech , gdy zobaczył mężczyznę stojącego przed portretem Grubej Damy.

— Harry. — Uśmiechnął się ciepło, spoglądając na niego szarymi oczami. — Właśnie wybierałem się do was w odwiedziny.

— Naprawdę?

— Oczywiście — odparł Remus poważnym tonem. — Chyba nie myślałeś, że was nie odwiedzę?

Profesor uśmiechnął się blado, ale ciepło i Harry miał wrażenie, że serce mu się kraje. Nie, oni nie mogą iść. Nie chce aby szli, nie chce aby zginęli.

— Harry? Co z tobą? — Chłopak poczuł rękę na ramieniu i spojrzał w wpatrujące się w niego szare oczy, które były wyraźnie zaniepokojone.

— Nie, nic, profesorze — odparł, siląc się na spokój.

— Tak nagle zbladłeś.

Chłopak się lekko uśmiechnął.

— _Astrum.* —_ Portret Grubej Damy odchylił się, ukazując wejście do wieży. — Zapraszam profesorze, wszyscy ucieszą się z odwiedzin i mamy jeszcze kilka piw kremowych.

Lupin spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale już o nic nie pytał, tylko wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Został tam przywitany ciepłymi okrzykami uczniów, którzy mieli z nim zajęcia. Młodsi Gryfoni przyglądali mu się z zainteresowaniem i ciekawością.

— Harry, no w końcu — odparł rudzielec, uśmiechając się na widok bruneta i profesora Lupina. — Już myślałem, że Snape załatwił ci szlaban.

— Profesor Snape, Ron — odparł poważnie Lupin siadając na zaoferowanym przez Deana fotelem.

— Nie, tym razem odpuścił. — Uśmiechnął się Harry, na co Remus zachichotał.

— Pewnie był zawiedziony, że nie mógł się doczepić do twojego eliksiru — odparł Seamus, otwierając butelki z piwem kremowym. — Mi kompletnie nie wyszedł, będzie dobrze jak da mi za niego "A" — westchnął, podając Lupinowi kufel z piwem.

— Ja chyba nie powinienem pić z uczniami — odparł poważnym tonem.

— Nie jest pan już naszym nauczycielem i jesteśmy byłymi uczniami, więc wszystko jest w porządku i spokojnie może się pan z nami napić — odparł Dean.

— Dokładnie. — Uśmiechnął się Seamus. — Nie musi się pan obawiać, że daje nam zły przykład — odparł poważnym tonem i kilku uczniów zachichotało.

— Skoro tak, to się napiję. — Wziął kufel z piwem. — Chcesz zostać uzdrowicielem? — zagadnął profesor.

— Takie mam plany. Chcę pomagać ludziom.

— To bardzo szlachetna i pełna poświecenia praca — odparł z uznaniem.

— Co pana sprowadza do szkoły? — wtrąciła się Erika, czwartoklasistka, która przysunęła się do profesora.

— Miałem sprawę do dyrektora i postanowiłem odwiedzić swoich byłych uczniów. — Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, a następnie wziął łyk piwa kremowego.

— Szkoda, że pan odszedł — dodała ze smutkiem i lekko się rumieniąc. — Obrona z panem była naprawdę super.

— Miło mi to słyszeć. Ja też żałuję, ale wasza nowa nauczycielka nie jest chyba taka zła?

— No nie, jest spoko — odparła Ginny, która pojawiła się niespodziewanie. — Ale to nie to samo — dodała, siadając na dywanie i biorąc piwo, które podał jej Harry.

— Nie rozpijaj mi siostry — mruknął rudzielec, za co został obdarzony lodowatym spojrzeniem Ginny.

Harry jedynie wywrócił oczami. Doskonale wiedział, że Ron czuł się w obowiązku opiekować swoją młodszą siostrą i bardzo ją kochał, choć pewnie w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał. Brunet przysunął się do niej bliżej i nachylił.

— Ginny, czemu Hermiona się wróciła? — zagadnął cicho, gdyż widział jak obie dziewczyny wchodziły do wspólnego.

— Powiedziała, że zaraz przyjdzie. Czegoś zapomniała — odparła, obracając kufel w dłoniach.

Harry skinął głową i spojrzał w kierunku profesora, który prowadził ożywioną rozmowę z uczniami, którzy zaczęli się koło niego zbierać i słuchać go z zainteresowaniem. Ściągnął brwi i przyglądał mu się uważnie. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zmęczonego i smutnego, ale nadal biło od niego to ciepło i troska, na które zawsze każdy mógł liczyć. Profesor pomógł mu już tyle razy, tylko tym, że był przy nim, kiedy tego potrzebował.

Harry pogrążył się w swoich myślach, zupełnie się odcinając od tego, co się wokół niego działo. Już wiedział co chciał zrobić i zamierzał to zrobić. Nie może dopuścić, aby Voldemort wygrał. Sam musi stanąć przed nim i doprowadzić do tego, aby przepowiednia się spełniła. Nikt inny nie zrobi tego za niego. Przepowiednia, czy można zmienić przeznaczenie? Czy on jest w stanie zmienić przeznaczenie? Ne chciał zostać mordercą, nie chciał być kolejnym…

Ktoś go trącił, wybudzając z zamyślenia i kątem oka dostrzegł jak Hermiona czymś częstuje profesora i wręcza mu małą torebeczkę.

— Harry zaraz będzie obiad, idziesz? — spytał Neville, dopijając swoje piwo.

— Jasne — mruknął, wstając z dywanu i kładąc swój pusty puchar na stoliku.

Profesor Lupin również wstał.

— Pan też idzie z nami? — spytał jakiś pierwszoroczny Gryfon, który już zdołał go polubić.

— Oczywiście, jestem okropnie głodny, a uczty w Hogwarcie są wyjątkowe.

Chłopak jak i kilkoro młodszych uczniów uśmiechnął się na tą wiadomość.

— A czy po obiedzie dokończy nam pan opowiadać o Bułgarii i tych Strzypokach? — poprosił ten sam chłopiec.

— Oczywiście — odparł Remus, lekko mierzwiąc mu czuprynę.

Kilkoro uczniów wydało odgłosy zadowolenia i następnie wszyscy skierowali się do wyjścia, lecz nadal nie odstępowali profesora na krok, wypytując go o różne rzeczy.

— Harry? Coś się stało? — odezwał się koło niego cichy i zaniepokojony głos. Chłopak odwrócił się i spojrzał na dziewczynę. 

— Nie, nic, Herm. — Uśmiechnął się. — Chodźmy coś zjeść.

Przytaknęła i oboje wyszli z wieży Gryffindoru, kierując się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Nauczyciele już siedzieli przy stole i profesor Lupin również do nich dołączył. Gryfoni zasiedli do stołu i pogrążyli się w rozmowach. Przy innych stołach również toczyły się rozmowy i było słychać stłumione śmiechy. Harry jakoś nie miał apetytu. Gdy na stole pojawiły się najróżniejsze potrawy, jedynie skosztował drugiego dania. Bawiąc się widelcem układał w głowie plan, który zamierzał wcielić w życie dzisiejszego wieczora. Wymknięcie się z zamku nie stanowiło żadnego problemu. Miał przecież pelerynę i mapę, które mu to zdecydowanie ułatwią. Problemem w tym momencie był Snape i Lupin. Zerknął w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego i jego wzrok skrzyżował się z czarnymi oczami Mistrza Eliksirów, które wyraźnie mu się przyglądały, aby po chwili mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok w stronę profesor McGonagall, która o coś go spytała. Harry spojrzał w swój talerz i ponownie się zamyślił. Śledzenie ich było dobrym pomysłem, ale jeśli użyją Świstoklika to koniec. On nie znał położenia tej cholernej świątyni, a zdecydowanie musi się tam dostać przed nimi. Tego był pewny. Zacisnął dłoń na widelcu, zaciskając zęby. Był sposób, aby się dowiedzieć, gdzie ona się znajduje. Jednak to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką chciał zrobić, ale jeżeli szybko nic nie wymyśli, to będzie musiał spytać kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto zdecydowanie udzieli mu tej informacji, bo potrzebuje drugiej części Klucza. Westchnął i wziął na widelec trochę ziemniaków z surówką. Miał jeszcze kilka godzin do wieczora i miał nadzieję, że do tego czasu coś wymyśli.

 

Profesor Lupin tak jak obiecał, pojawił się w wieży Gryffindoru, ale dopiero po kolacji, gdyż musiał odwiedzić jeszcze pozostałe domy. Nawet ku jego zaskoczeniu uczniowie ze Slytherinu zaprosili go do siebie i nauczyciel przyjął zaproszenie. Z Gryfonami przesiedział do dwudziestej drugiej.

— Niestety muszę już iść — odparł profesor, wychodząc na korytarz. — Uważajcie na siebie i nie pakujcie się w kłopoty — dodał, uśmiechając się do Rona i Hermiony, którzy go odprowadzili do wyjścia.

— Dziękujemy za odwiedziny. — Uśmiechnęła się Hermiona.

— Tak, musimy to koniecznie powtórzyć — dodał rudzielec.

Hermiona dostrzegła pojawiający się smutek w szarych oczach nauczyciela.

— Tak, mam nadzieję, że będziemy mieć okazję.

— Harry z pewnością też by chciał się pożegnać, ale naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, gdzie może być — odparła.

— Trudno, przekażcie mu… Harry? — Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony Lupin, widząc jak Gryfon ściąga z siebie pelerynę niewidkę. — Wiesz, że nie pochwalam tego.

— Przepraszam, profesorze, ale zapomniałem o czymś i nie chciałem dostać szlabanu, bo jest już późno.

— Ta dzisiejsza młodzież — odparł, uśmiechając się.

— Stary, ty masz wyczucie, o mało się nie rozminęliście — mruknął rudzielec. — A swoją drogą, gdzieś ty się podziewał? Nie było cię przez półtorej godziny.

— Mówiłem, że musiałem coś załatwić.

— W porządku. Jak już mówiłem, nie pakować mi się w kłopoty, zrozumiano? — Lupin dodał stanowczo.

— Tak jest — odparli chórem. — Nie będziemy.

— Tak. Tylko dlaczego ja jakoś wam nie wierzę — dodał, jakby do siebie i spojrzał na nich ciepło. — Wracajcie do siebie.

Trójka Gryfonów przytaknęła i weszła z powrotem do wspólnego pokoju. Nie było w nim nikogo, gdyż wszyscy siedzieli już w swoich dormitoriach. Harry klapnął ciężko na fotel i powiesił pelerynę na jego oparciu. 

— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytał Ron, rozkładając się na kanapie, koło Hermiony.

— Stawiam na gabinet Snape'a — wtrąciła się Hermiona, spoglądając wyzywająco w zielone i zaskoczone oczy Harry'ego.

— Po zastanowieniu ja chyba też — dodał rudzielec, nie spuszczając oczu z bruneta.

Harry'emu zaczęło się robić gorąco.

— Widzę, że jednak, to my musimy zacząć — odparła dziewczyna i Ron z westchnieniem przytaknął. — Harry dobrze wiesz, że to dziś i nie przerywaj mi — dodała ostro, widząc że brunet ma zamiar coś powiedzieć. — Lupin i Snape mają zamiar dzisiejszej nocy udać się do tej świątyni. Problem polega na tym, że to samobójstwo i naprawdę się obawiam o ich życie. Idą sami i nie wiadomo ilu będzie tam Śmierciożerców.

— Skąd wiedzieliście?

— Twój medalik. Przecież obliczyłam, kiedy ten piasek się przesypie i według moich obliczeń będzie to dokładnie w czwartek. Wtedy też będzie nów.

— Nie wspominając o pojawieniu się Lupina w szkole — dodał Ron. — To nie jest przypadek i ty o tym wiesz. Tylko jak zwykle wolisz sam się zamartwiać.

— To nie tak — odparł z westchnieniem.

— Niech dotrze w końcu do ciebie, że my też się o nich martwimy i musimy coś z tym zrobić.

— Snape odwołał moje dodatkowe zajęcia — odparł, poddając się. — Oni naprawdę chcą to zrobić.

Zapanowała cisza.

— No i co teraz? — spytała Hermiona, wpatrując się w kominek, gdzie płonął ogień.

Zegar wskazywał piętnaście minut po północy.

— Może powinniśmy komuś powiedzieć? — odparł Ron, spoglądając niepewnie na Harry’ego.

— Nie ma mowy — odparł ostro brunet, wstając z fotela.

Zaczął niecierpliwie chodzić po pokoju.

— Może dyrektor mógłby…

— Nie! — syknął, przerywając rudzielcowi. — Nie mam zamiaru niczego mu mówić. Nie ufam mu.

— Harry, ale to poważna sprawa. — Próbował nie poddać się bez walki.

— Przez pięć lat mnie okłamywał. Ukrywał prawdę.

— Może masz racje, ale…

— Nie, Hermiona. Pamiętasz co było za każdym razem, kiedy prosiliśmy o pomoc?

— Nikt nam nie wierzył — odparła spokojnie i z lekkim westchnieniem.

— No właśnie. Nie pozwolę, aby ktoś decydował za mnie. To moje życie i zamierzam zrobić to, co uważam za słuszne.

— Dyrektor się wścieknie, nie mówiąc już o Snape’ie i Lupinie — odparł z zaskakującym spokojem rudzielec.

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi — odparł Harry, siadając na dywanie i spoglądając w płomienie w kominku. Nagle poczuł dziwny dreszcz na ciele i miał wrażenie, że lekki podmuch wiatru wzburzył płomienie, lecz zlekceważył to dziwne zjawisko. — Czy dyrektor się dowie czy nie, oni mogą i najprawdopodobniej zginą — odparł cichym i przesiąkniętym bólem głosem. — I tak wyruszą do tej cholernej świątyni z Kluczem czy bez niego.      

— Więc co proponujesz? — odparła dziewczyna, oplatając rękami kolana i przyciskając je do piersi.

— Będę musiał im przeszkodzić.

— Będę? — spytał rudzielec, posyłając mu chłodne spojrzenie. — Nie ma mowy. Jeżeli ty idziesz, to my również — odparł, pewnie spoglądając na dziewczynę, która kiwnęła głową na znak, że się z nim zgadza.

— Nie zostawimy cię samego — dodała, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Harry poczuł ukłucie w sercu,

— To niebezpieczne, lepiej abyście tu zostali. Voldemort chce mnie. Tylko mnie. Nie chcę, aby przeze mnie coś się wam stało.

— Nie zaczynaj znowu, Harry — odparł ostro rudzielec. — Przez ostatnie pięć lat razem stawialiśmy mu czoła.

— Ale teraz jest inaczej — jęknął chłopak, któremu, to się zdecydowanie nie podobało. — Tym razem wiemy, że on tam jest i czeka. Tym razem mamy tą pewność.

— I dlatego zamierzamy iść z tobą, abyś nie wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty — odparł Ron, podchodząc do niego i klepiąc go uspokajająco po plecach.

Harry westchnął z uczuciem rezygnacji i ulgi. No bo co miał zrobić. Jego przyjaciele są wmieszani w to odkąd zaczął chodzić do Hogwartu. Razem zdecydowali się rozwikłać tą zagadkę, tak samo jak wszystkie inne przez pięć ostatnich lat. Kolejne przygoda i tajemnica do rozwiązania, ale teraz to było co innego i on to wiedział. Wiedział też, że Ron i Hermiona są w stanie sobie poradzić w razie niebezpieczeństwa, ale nie był pewny czy Voldemort nie zechce ich wykorzystać przeciw niemu. Tego bał się najbardziej. Bał się o ich życie, bo to nie ich dotyczy przepowiednia. To on musi się z nią zmierzyć. Sam.

— W takim razie wstawajcie — odparła dziewczyna, przerywając milczenie. — Musimy ich śledzić i wyprzedzić.

— Tak, masz rację — odparł Ron. — Jest za piętnaście pierwsza — odparł, spoglądając na zegar. — Punktualnie o pierwszej zbiórka w wspólnym.

Hermiona przytaknęła i szybko skierowała się do swojego dormitorium. Spakowanie zajęło im kilka minut. Zabrali ze sobą mało rzeczy, jedynie trochę jedzenia, bo wiedzieli, że do czwartku na pewno będą w podróży. Nie mieli pojęcia co zastaną, gdy dotrą na miejsce. Nie znali lokalizacji świątyni, gdyż w żadnej z przejrzanych przez nich książek, nie było o tym najmniejszej wzmianki i nie wiedzieli, czym ona jest. Przypuszczali, że położenie tego miejsca kryją pergaminy, które są w posiadaniu Zakonu, jak i Voldemorta. Jednak do nich nie mieli dostępu. Harry wiedział, że w komnatach Snape znajdował się jeden z pergaminów, ale tym razem nie zamierzał go zdobyć, gdyż ryzyko przyłapania było ogromne. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że jest w posiadaniu Klucza.

Tak więc, punktualnie o pierwszej cała trójka pojawiła się w wspólnym.

— Jesteście pewni, że chcecie iść?

— Och, nie zaczynaj znowu, bo nie mamy na to czasu — odparła poirytowana Hermiona, zakładając cienką kurtkę.

— Ja tylko mówię, że nie musicie tego robić.

— Wiemy, ale chcemy — odparł rudzielec, patrząc Herry’emu w oczy. — Co robisz, Herm? — zwrócił się z zainteresowaniem do dziewczyny, która kładła jakąś kopertę na stoliku.

— To żeby wiedzieli — odparła.

Ron i Harry wiedzieli co dziewczyna ma na myśli i bez słowa skinęli głową.

Założyli na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i choć było pod nią trochę niewygodnie, skierowali się do wyjścia. Stwierdzili, że najlepiej będzie, jak przyczają się na nich w okolicach lochów. Tak też, zrobili. Z tego, co widzieli na mapie dziesięć minut temu, to Snape razem z Lupin i Dumbledore’em byli jeszcze w kwaterach Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Cholera, co oni tam tyle robią? — warknął poirytowany Ron.

— Nie wiem, otwórz tą mapę, sprawdzimy gdzie są — odparła.

Harry rozwinął pergamin.

— _Lumos_ — szepnęła.

— Niech to szlag! — warknął brunet.

— Ciszej! — syknęła mu do ucha dziewczyna. — Gdzie są?

— Na polanie — odparł zdenerwowanym głosem. — A niech mnie, oni nie idą sami!

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał zdezorientowany rudzielec.

— Karkarov… też idzie.

— Żartujesz? — Hermiona spojrzała na mapę i faktycznie widniały na niej trzy nazwiska, które po chwili się rozpłynęły.

— Co jest? — spytał zaskoczony Ron.

— Chyba się deportowali — skwitowała dziewczyna, zamykając mapę, gdyż była im już zbędna.

— No to pięknie, jak teraz trafimy do świątyni? Nie wiemy gdzie ona jest — mruknął rudzielec.             

— Spóźniliśmy się — stwierdziła Hermiona.

— Cholera!

— Ciszej, Harry, bo ktoś może usłyszeć — syknęła. — Spokojnie, przewidziałam to i mam plan. Zostań tu, a ja razem z Ronem pójdę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i wezmę co potrzeba. Snape na pewno zabezpieczył swój gabinet, a ja nie jestem wstanie złamać jego zabezpieczeń..

— Dobra, ale bądźcie ostrożni — mruknął niechętnie, podając im pelerynę, a sam schował się za zbroją.

Po chwili jego przyjaciele znikli pod peleryną niewidką, a on oparł się o zimną ścianę lochów. Czuł strach i niepewność. Nie wiedział co robić. Jego przyjaciele uparli się żeby z nim iść. Nie chciał ich w to mieszać, narażać ich życia. Czuł, że tym razem będzie to co innego. Tym razem to będzie jego ostatnie spotkanie z Voldemortem. On albo Voldemort. W głębi duszy jednak chciał tego. Pragnął wolności. Nie interesowało go czy będzie żyć po tym spotkaniu, czy nie. Każda z tych dwóch opcji dawała mu to, czego pragnął. Spokój umysłu, ciała i duszy. Reszta się nie liczyła. To było samolubne uczucie, ale teraz chciał być samolubny. Był tylko człowiekiem. Miał dopiero szesnaście lat i nie był przygotowany na śmierć, choć ją akceptował i nie bał się jej. Zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o ścianę. Czuł, że jego myśli zaczynają mu wirować w umyśle. Wiedział, że to sprawka Voldemorta, który usilnie starał się wniknąć do jego głowy. Jednak bezskutecznie. Nie chciał jego obecności w swoich myślach i pomimo bólu jaki czuł, przeciwstawiał się mu.

Nie trzeba było geniusza, aby wiedzieć o co mu chodzi. Przecież posiadał coś, co on tak bardzo pragnął. Posiada Klucz. Jedną z dwóch jego części, bo ta druga jest w posiadaniu Voldemorta. Czuł to. Zaskakujące było to, że litery umieszczone na wisiorku zaczęły się mienić i zmieniać swoje położenie. Czuł emocje tego amuletu, które z każdym dniem były coraz silniejsze, wzbudzające w nim nieokreślone pragnienie. To było dziwne uczucie. Tak jakby go coś ciągnęło w jakieś bliżej nieokreślone miejsce. To uczucie niedosytu i braku spełnienia. Harry doskonale wiedział, że dwie części Klucza chcą się połączyć. A połączą się dopiero wtedy, gdy stanie twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem.           

— Krwawisz — odezwał się cichy, chłodny głos, przerywając ciszę.

Harry otworzył momentalnie oczy i sięgnął odruchowo po swoją różdżkę. Przed nim stał Malfoy. Opierał się o ścianę i miał skrzyżowane ręce na piersi. Światło bijące z pochodni umieszczonej na ścianie oświetlało jego bladą twarz. Wzrok chłopaka był chłodny, a twarz była spokojna. Wpatrywał się w bruneta, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Harry widząc, że Ślizgon nie ma przy sobie różdżki i nie wykazuje jakichkolwiek oznak chęci jej użycia, pomału, ale niepewnie opuścił swoją różdżkę, nadal jednak obserwując uważnie blondyna.

— Co ty tu robisz, Malfoy?

— To chyba ja powinienem o to zapytać ciebie — odparł, uśmiechając się krzywo i lekko mrużąc oczy. — Jest po pierwszej w nocy, a ty Potter włóczysz się po zamku, w dodatku po lochach, terenie Slytherinu. Czego tu szukasz?

— Nie twój interes, Malfoy — warknął.

— Jestem Prefektem. — Uderzył delikatnie w odznakę na piersi. — Więc jak widzisz, to mój interes.

Harry zacisnął mocniej palce na swojej różdżce. Pojawienie się tego kretyna mogło wszystko popsuć. No ale co ma robić, przecież nie rzuci na niego Drętwoty. Zresztą, dlaczego by nie? Przecież rano go znajdą, a wtedy już dawno nie będzie ich w zamku, więc nie będą się musieli tłumaczyć przed opiekunką czy dyrektorem.

Nagle poczuł na policzku coś ciepłego. Odruchowo przesunął po nim palcami i gdy spojrzał na rękę, zobaczył na niej lepką czerwoną maź. Serce zaczęło bić mu szybciej.

— Mówiłem, że krwawisz — odparł chłodno Malfoy, wkładając ręce do kieszeni spodni. Następnie bez słowa skierował się w stronę Gryfona, aby go obejść i pójść do swojego dormitorium. Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i odruchowo podniósł różdżkę. Gdy blondyn znalazł się niecały metr od Gryfona zatrzymał się i spojrzał mu w zielone oczy. Harry również spojrzał w szare oczy Ślizgona, które z tej odległości nabrały wyrazistości i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu nie było w nich nienawiści czy złości, jedynie zaskoczenie. Najzwyklejsze niedowierzanie połączone z ciekawością. — I tak to zrobisz. Nie ważne co ja zrobię i zdecyduję, bo ty już wiesz — odparł trochę bez sensu, a przynajmniej tak się Harry’emu wydawało. — Południowy wschód, tam go znajdziesz.

Harry spojrzał na niego zszokowany, ale Ślizgom, nie czekając na jego reakcję minął go.

— Malfoy...

Chłopak się zatrzymał i odwrócił do Gryfona.

— Dziękuję.

— Dziękujesz komuś, kto świadomie i... z rozkazu wysyła cię na śmierć.

Zapadła cisza podczas której patrzyli na siebie bardzo uważnie. 

— Rozkazu, którego nie miałeś zamiaru wykonać — odparł Harry, dopiero teraz rozumiejąc pierwszą część wypowiedzi blondyna.

Szare oczy nadal się w niego wpatrywały.

— Zamierzasz pójść, Potter?

— Tak, chcę to zakończyć.

— Wiedząc, że przyjdzie ci się z nim zmierzyć? Jesteś świadomy, że możesz już nie wrócić?

— Kiedyś i tak bym musiał. Im wcześniej to się stanie tym lepiej.

— Nie musisz — odparł stanowczym głosem. — Hogwart jest bezpiecznym miejscem.

— Nie ma już bezpiecznego miejsca.

Ślizgon spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Może masz rację — odparł po chwili milczenia i ruszył w kierunku swojego dormitorium, skręcając za rogiem w ciemny korytarz.

Po chwili stał już przed tajemnym wejściem. Zanim jednak wypowiedział hasło otwierające przejście, spojrzał w stronę gdzie zostawił Pottera.

— Co za kretyn. — Uśmiechnął się blado i zamknął oczy. — Powodzenia… Potter — szepnął gdzieś w przestrzeń.

Zaskoczyły go jego własne słowa. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale miał małą iskierkę nadziei, że ten dureń, znienawidzony Gryfon, jednak sobie poradzi. Może i go nie nawiedził, ale po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło przez ostatnie miesiące, coś się zmieniło. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że on by się nie odważył. Nie poszedłby na pewną śmierć. Nie zaryzykowałby wszystkiego, wiedząc że szanse powodzenia są zbyt małe, aby podjąć ryzyko. Teraz zrozumiał. W końcu pojął dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidził tego chłopaka i dlaczego on go tak irytował swoją osobą. On był w stanie się poświęcić. Wszystko dla innych nic dla siebie. Wierzył w jakiś sposób w to co robi, choć z reguły postępował bez sensu i żadnego planu.

Malfoy westchnął, wziął głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się do siebie, czując ulgę rozlewającą się po jego ciele. Nie ważne co się teraz wydarzy, on był już wolny, Draco Malfoy już podjął decyzję. Z tą myślą i uśmiechając się lekko, wyszeptał cicho hasło. Ściana się rozsunęła, a on przeszedł przez otwór, który po chwili znikł.

— Gdzie wyście byli? — odparł Harry już lekko zniecierpliwiony, kiedy zobaczył jak Ron ściąga z siebie i Hermiony pelerynę.

— Ach, nie nudź — mruknął rudzielec. — Wpadliśmy na Filcha i na jego cholerną kotkę.

— Przynajmniej was nie złapał.

— Tak — przytaknęła Hermiona. — Mieliśmy szczęście. W ostatniej chwili wpadliśmy na schowek z miotłami.

— Macie wszystko?

— Tak. Zabrałam kilka eliksirów energetycznych i kilka w razie poparzeń. Sądzę, że antidota też się przydadzą jak i te eliksiry rozgrzewające.

— Dobra, Herm, nie ma czasu — mruknął rudzielec. — Jaki masz plan? — dodał, zakładając na nich z powrotem pelerynę, tak aby Harry również się pod nią zmieścił.

— Udało mi się rzucić Zaklęcie Naprowadzające na torebkę ze słodyczami, którą dałam profesorowi Lupinowi.

— Żartujesz? — odparł Harry zaskoczony. — Skąd wiedziałaś?

— Cii — szepnęła pociągnąwszy ich w kąt korytarza.

Harry razem z Ronem zamilkli i posłusznie dali się zaciągnąć w skazane miejsce. Było to bardzo dobre posunięcie, gdyż zza rogu wyłowiła się kotka i Filch ze swoją latarnią. Światło rozświetliło korytarz i mężczyzna, mrucząc coś pod nosem rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Następnie podszedł do ściany i pociągnął trzy razy w dół za pochodnie, która zsunęła się i mocne szarpniecie za jej rękojeść otworzyło tajemne przejście, przez które przeszedł woźny, a następnie jego kotka. Przejście się za nimi zamknęło i pochodnia wróciła na swoje miejsce.

— Rany, mało brakowało — mruknął Ron.

— Dokładnie — dodała dziewczyna.

— A swoją drogą, ciekawe gdzie prowadzi to przejście.

— Ron. Nie mamy teraz na to czasu. — Pociągnęła go za ramię Hermiona, aby chłopak się ruszył.

— No właśnie, nie możemy tracić czasu — odparł Harry, który poczuł lekki ból głowy.

Ron i Hermiona przytaknęli i skierowali się do wyjścia. Filcha już mieli z głowy i nie musieli się martwić, że na niego wpadną. Szybko dotarli do wyjścia i znaleźli się przed zamkiem na dziedzińcu szkolnym. Jeszcze tylko parę metrów dzieliło ich od chatki Hagrida, a dalej był już tylko Zakazy Las. Dotarli do chatki i ukryli się koło zagrody, gdzie przebywał pegaz. Skrzydlaty koń był już całkiem wyleczony i Hagrid wypuścił go na wolność. Jednak zwierzę czasami wracało do zagrody, gdyż zawsze znajdowało w niej jakieś smakołyki, które zostawiał dla niego Hagrid. Przywiązało się do tego miejsca, ale nadal nie dało się dotknąć gajowemu, który już zdołał się pogodzić z tym faktem.

— Harry, jak się dostaniemy do tej świątyni? — spytała Hermiona, ściągając pelerynę niewidkę i zawieszając ją na ogrodzeniu w taki sposób, aby była widoczna. Już jej nie potrzebowali i Harry miał nadzieję, że rano znajdzie ją Hagrid i zabierze. Nie chciał, aby zginęła, a nie było sensu zabierać jej ze sobą.

— Tak jak w zeszłym roku do ministerstwa — odparł brunet, rozglądając się po ogrodzeniu wyraźnie czegoś szukając.

— Nie, chyba żartujesz? Nie mam zamiaru dosiadać tego czegoś! — Popatrzył na bruneta z wyrzutem.

— Ron, panikujesz — odparł Harry. — Są doskonale zorientowane w terenie i doprowadzą nas tam gdzie będziemy chcieli.

— Jesteś przekonany, że to dobry pomysł? — Spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

— Tak. Tamtym razem sprawiły się znakomicie i tym razem też przyda nam się ich pomoc. Poza tym, musimy szybko znaleźć Lupina i resztę.

— Mam złe przeczucia — odparł Ron niezadowolony z pomysłu Harry’ego. — Mieliśmy ich tylko śledzić.

— Musimy ich znaleźć zanim znajdzie ich Voldemort. Sądzę, że nie odeszli daleko.

— Ale nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego chcesz się ujawnić?

— Dlatego, że to ja mam ten przeklęty Klucz, a oni nie. Skoro Voldemort na mnie czeka, to jeżeli oni dostaną się do niego wcześniej, to zginą. Musimy ich ostrzec, a ten Klucz jest kartą przetargową.

Harry w końcu dostrzegł to, czego szukał i ruszył w kierunku martwych tchórzy zawieszonych na palu.

— Wściekną się jak nas zobaczą i wylecimy ze szkoły — mruknął niechętnie rudzielec.

— Daj spokój, Ron — odparła Hermiona, pomagając Harry'emu odwiązać martwe zwierzęta. Wzięła też od niego zaoferowany nóż kuchenny i zaczęła je rozcinać, aby wypłynęła z nich krew. — I tak mamy już kłopoty, bo jesteśmy poza zamkiem. Przecież sam się zgodziłeś, że trzeba im pomóc.

— A co jeśli nas odeślą z powrotem?

— To wtedy będziemy się tym martwić — odparł stanowczo Harry.

— Zgadzam się. — Dziewczyna podniosła tchórza i podała go Ronowi, który skrzywił się, biorąc niechętnie martwe zwierzę.

Teraz całe dłonie miał we krwi. Coraz bardziej pomysł z Testralami mu się nie podobał. Wolał nie być zjedzony przez coś, czego nawet nie widzi.

Dziewczyna natomiast wzięła się za kolejnego tchórza. Skrzywiła się nieznacznie z obrzydzenia, gdy rozcinała skórę i ponownie czerwona wypływająca obficie ciecz obmyła jej ręce i poplamiła rękawy szaty. Harry również skończył rozcinać trzy martwe tchórze. Wytarł nóż z krwi w kraj swojej szaty i schował go za pasek spodni pod szatą. Chwilę później cała trójka stała na skraju lasu, trzymając w rękach martwe zwierzęta ociekające krwią.

— Może są już najedzone i się nie pojawią — odparł z nadzieją w głosie Ron, po niecałych dziesięciu minutach wyczekiwania.

— Pojawią się — odparł pewnie Harry, choć sam był już trochę zniecierpliwiony, a czas uciekał.

Potrzebował tych zwierząt, bo to był jedyny środek transportu, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy. Teleportacja odpadała, bo dopiero od lutego zaczęli się jej uczyć. Poza tym, aby się teleportować trzeba znać miejsce przeznaczenia, a oni nie mają pojęcia jak ono wygląda. Miotła również odpadała, bo łatwo można się zgubić i jest zdecydowanie niebezpieczna i niewygodna. Oczywiście, jeżeli chodzi o Herminę, gdyż ona nie przepadała za zajęciami z latania z prostego powodu. Mianowicie się bała wysokości. Może nie panicznie, ale mimo wszystko bała się i nie chciał, aby spadła z miotły, zwłaszcza, że on i Ron naprawdę szybko latają. W końcu treningi Qwidwicha wyrabiają sprawność kierowania miotłą i zwinność.

W pewnym momencie dostrzegł ruch za krzakiem. Wyłoniło się zza niego zwierzę, które zaczęło ich bacznie obserwować. Harry się uśmiechnął i Ron razem z Hermioną stanęli za nim, niepewnie rozglądając się dookoła.

— Są? — szepnęła dziewczyna drżącym głosem z przejęcia.

— Tak, jest jeden. Czekaj… jest jeszcze cztery — dodał cicho zaskoczony i z ulgą w głosie.

Hermiona i Ron rzucili swoje tchórze przed siebie, w stronę gdzie patrzył Harry i cofnęli się jeszcze o krok do tyłu. Brunet również pozbył się martwego tchórza, ale to Testral, który już pewnie podszedł do niego wyrwał mu zwierzę z ręki. Hermina aż pisnęła z przerażenia, widząc jak z ręki Harry’ego gwałtownie zostaje wyszarpnięte zwierzę. Pozostałe Testrale przez chwilę przyglądały się trójce uczniów i czując się już bezpiecznie, zaczęły rozszarpywać oferowane im mięso. Ponownie z zaskoczeniem Ron i Hermiona obserwowali jak kawałki skrwawionego mięsa są rozrywane i znikają w niezwykły sposób w powietrzu.

— W porządku, chodźcie — odparł po chwili, spoglądając na przyjaciół. — Już zjadły, możemy do nich podejść.

Skinęli niepewnie głowami i Harry po kolei podprowadził najpierw Hermionę, a następnie Rona do Testrali i pomógł każdemu usiać na grzbiecie niewidzialnego zwierzęcia. Nadal z całej trójki tylko on je widział.

— O nie — jęknął zrozpaczony rudzielec, czując pod palcami szorstką, ciepłą skórę gada.

— Myślę, że musimy się szybko wznieść zanim nas złapią — odparł Harry, patrząc na wieżę Gryffindoru, gdzie świeciło się światło w oknie. — Obawiam się, że ktoś odkrył naszą nieobecność.

— Tak masz rację — mruknęła Hermiona, chwytając się kurczowo niewidzialnej grzywy. — Chyba znalazł kartkę, którą zostawiłam. Dyrektor już wie — dodała, widząc, że zapłonęło światełko w oknie najwyższej wieży, gdzie znajdował się gabinet Dumbledore'a.

— Nie ma czasu do stracenia — zakomunikował brunet. — W górę! Na południowy wschód. Tym razem leć nisko nad samymi wierzchołkami drzew. Musimy odszukać naszych nauczycieli.

Testrale, jakby doskonale rozumiały co chłopak do nich mówi, rozpostarły swoje olbrzymie, błoniaste skrzydła i gwałtownie wzbiły się w powietrze. Hermiona mocno objęła szyję zwierzęcia i wtuliła się w nią, gdy ten się wzbijał w powietrze, odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy na odpowiedniej wysokości zwierzę wyrównało poziom lotu. Teraz lot był bardziej stabilny i nie musieli się obawiać, że zsuną się z ich grzbietu.

— Hermiona! — krzyknął Harry i dziewczyna, wiedząc o co mu chodzi mocniej chwyciła się łuskowatej szyi i wyciągając różdżkę, drżącym jeszcze z przejęcia głosem wyszeptała zaklęcie naprowadzające. Różdżka w jej ręce zamigotała na jej końcu jasnym, srebrnym płomykiem i skierowała się w stronę, w którą lecieli. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc, że jej zaklęcie działa poprawnie, a kierunek, który podał im Harry jest prawidłowy. Zresztą sama nie wiedziała czy z tego powodu się cieszyć, czy raczej obawiać. W końcu lecieli prosto na trójkę nauczycieli, którzy pewnie się wściekną, jak ich zobaczą i na Voldemorta. Jakby nie było, na końcu tej podróży czekały ich kłopoty i to poważne.

Niebo było błękitne i gwiazdy lśniły bardzo jasno. Noc była ciepła i zdawałoby się trochę duszna. Lot trwał już około godziny. Hermiona leciała na początku całego szyku, pilnując aby lecieli w dobrym kierunku i nie zboczyli z trasy, a Harry i Ron trzymali się tuż za nią. Po drodze mijali wsie i miasta, te mniejsze i większe. Z daleka wyglądały pięknie, oświetlone światłami. Gdy jednak przybliżali się zbyt blisko jakiś zabudowań lub terenów zamieszkałych przez ludzi, wznosili się wysoko, aby nikt z mugoli ich nie dostrzegł. Nie musieli jednak wydawać żadnych dodatkowych poleceń, gdyż Testrale same doskonale wiedziały, kiedy jest bezpiecznie zniżyć lot, a kiedy lepiej szybować ponad chmurami. W górnych partiach chmur panował chłód i wiał lekki wiatr. Raz musieli nawet zboczyć z kursu, gdyż zwierzęta wyczuły burzę i wolały ominąć ją. Trójka Gryfonów się nie sprzeciwiała, dopóki zwierzęta zawsze wracały na określony z góry kurs. Różdżka nadal wskazywała kierunek, co dowodziło, że zaklęcie nadal działa i coraz bardziej rozświetlała się na swoim końcu, dając im do zrozumienia, że są już blisko.

Lecieli tak już ponad sześć godzin i na horyzoncie słońce zaczęło pomału wschodzić. Mijali rozlegle pola i farmy, nad którymi unosiła się poranna mgła. Nie spali całą noc, cały czas czuwając, aby przypadkiem nie zboczyć z kursu i nie spaść z Testrali. Nadal czuli się nie pewnie na ich grzbietach, choć doskonale wiedzieli, że mogą zaufać zwierzętom.

Nagle Harry poczuł chłód, nieprzyjemne zimno, które wypełniało jego ciało. Serce w nim zamarło, już wiedział co to było i mimowolnie ogarnął go strach.

— Dementorzy… — wyszeptał, zaciskając palce mocniej na grzywie zwierzęcia, gdyż lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Spojrzał w kierunku Rona i Hermiony i dostrzegł, że oni również wiedzieli co się dzieje. Ich twarze były blade, ale zdeterminowane. Niepewnie zaczęli się rozglądać. Nie musieli czekać długo, gdyż zobaczyli kilka tych przerażających istot przesuwających się po polanie, która znajdowała się dokładnie przed nimi. Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoją różdżkę i posłała Harry'emu zdenerwowane spojrzenie. Koniec jej różdżki ewidentnie rozjaśniał się coraz bardziej i kierował ją dokładnie w stronę, w którą poruszały się te istoty.

Niepokój zawładnął chłopakiem i skinąwszy im głową, wyciągną własną różdżkę, to samo zrobił Ron i Hermiona. Lekko ścisnęli nogami Testrale, aby przyspieszyły w tamtym kierunku. Zwierzęta posłusznie przyspieszyły, mijając polanę i tym samym wyprzedzając przerażające istoty. Zawisły na moment w powietrzu nad wierzchołkami drzew i po chwili puściły się ostro między ich koronami w dół. Harry przez jeden moment czuł, że zaraz straci przytomność, chłód i wspomnienia, które zaczynały napływać mu do umysłu osłabiały go, a im bliżej znajdował się ziemi, tym było gorzej. Widział siedmiu, ale możliwe, że było ich znacznie więcej. Lecąc między konarami drzew, które zwierzęta zwinie omijały dostrzegł między nimi pojedyncze światło, które migotało w oddali. Wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i kierując ją w to miejsce wykrzyknął zaklęcie Patronusa i z jego różdżki wyłonił się srebrny jeleń. To samo zrobił Ron, a następnie Hermiona. Dwa kolejne Patronusy pomknęły w ślad za Rogaczem.

……………..

**_*Astrum_ ** _— gwiazda_

****

**** ****


	30. Chapter 30

**_30\. DRUGI STRAŻNIK_ **

 

Przedzieranie się przez gęsty las wcale nie było prostą sprawą, zwłaszcza, że musieli pokonać go pieszo. Świstoklik, który otrzymali do Dumbledore'a przeniósł ich jedynie do starej i opuszczonej leśniczówki, która według obliczeń przeprowadzonych przez Lupina i Tonks, znajdowała się jakieś osiemdziesiąt kilometrów od świątyni. Dyrektor nie mógł ich dostarczyć dokładnie w skazane miejsce, gdyż Świstoklik był nielegalny, co ograniczyło jego działanie do kilkuset kilometrów, poza tym, wszystko musiało być utrzymane w ścisłej tajemnicy. Dyrektor, jak i Artur Weasley obawiali się, że pomimo zmian, jakie zaszyły w ministerstwie, nadal mogą być w nim szpiedzy i sprzymierzeńcy Voldemorta. Legalny Świstoklik byłby szybko namierzony i mógłby z tego powodu stanowić zagrożenie dla misji.

— Jak myślisz, ta świątynia na prawdę istnieje?

— Dlaczego akurat teraz o to pytasz? — odparł Lupin, odsuwając kolejną gałąź, która pojawiła się na ścieżce.

— Mamy jedynie ten pergamin i nic poza tym — zamyślił się Karkarov. — Żadnego dowodu na istnienie Klucza czy Strażnika. Nic, jedynie domysły i niezbyt konkretne obliczenia.

— Przecież słyszałeś, co powiedział Albus — mruknął Snape.

— Tak, ale może się myli. W końcu to tylko legenda i…

— On się nigdy nie myli — przerwał mu Snape. — I czasami tego nienawidzę.

Remus uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja wolałbym, aby tym razem nie miał racji. — Lupin spoważniał, marszcząc czoło. — Jeżeli faktycznie ta świątynia istnieje, to będziemy mieć poważne kłopoty.

— Nie, jeśli nie pozwolimy mu do niej dotrzeć — odparł Mistrz Eliksirów. — Według tego, co mówił Albus, to wejść do niej można jedynie, gdy księżyc będzie w nowiu. Gdy to nastąpi, mamy jedynie godzinę i wejście się zamyka. Przynajmniej tak wynika z pergaminu.

— _Nie możecie dopuścić, aby dotarł do niej na czas_ — prychnął Karkarov, cytując słowa dyrektora. — To nie będzie takie proste, jak sobie wyobraża Dumbledore. Mam złe przeczucia.

— Nie zaczynaj i ty — odparł z westchnieniem Lupin. — Zaczynasz mówić jak Trelawey.

Snape spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem, a Karkarov wywrócił oczami. Cóż, zdążył osobiście poznać panią profesor od Wróżbiarstwa.

— Już świta — odparł Remus, zmieniając temat i spojrzał w niebo. — Może zrobimy sobie przerwę na odpoczynek? — zasugerował, spoglądając na towarzyszy.

— Dobry pomysł — zgodził się z nim Snape, rozglądając się dookoła. — Sadzę, że tam będzie idealnie. — Wskazał polankę, która znajdowała się kilka metrów za drzewami.

Przytaknęli i skierowali w jej stronę. Była to mała polanka znajdująca się wśród drzew, kamienista z rosnącymi gdzieniegdzie krzewami. Z ulgą usiedli na kamiennych głazach, dając odpocząć obolałym nogom.

— Dziwnie się czuję — odparł Karkarov, czując niepokój wypełniający jego ciało i umysł, nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

— To znaczy? — spytał Lupin, szukając czegoś w swoich kieszeniach.

— Nie wiem, już to kiedyś czułem. — Zadrżał na całym ciele i niespokojnie zaczął się rozglądać po okolicy, ale nic podejrzanego nie dostrzegł.

— Jesteś po prostu zmęczony — odparł Remus, wyciągając z kieszeni paczuszkę z cukierkami, którą dała mu Hermiona. — Masz, poczęstuj się, to pewnie z głodu, zaraz ci przejdzie.

Karkarov wziął cukierka i po rozpakowaniu wsadził sobie go do ust, dziwnie, poczuł się faktycznie lepiej. Remus również wziął jednego, jedynie Snape odmówił, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Wstał ze swojego kamienia i skierował się do granicy drzew.

Wyciągnął różdżkę.

— _Wskaż mi_.

Wyszeptał zaklęcie kierunku i różdżka zadrżała, kierując się na południowy wschód. Snape zmarszczył brwi. Jak na razie szli w dobrym kierunku i nie zboczyli z trasy, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to w czwartek nad ranem powinni być na miejscu. Nie jest tak źle, pomyślał, jak na razie wszystko zgodnie z planem. Pochwycił różdżkę w dłoń i już miał się wrócić do towarzyszy, gdy nagle zamarł w miejscu. Lodowaty chłód przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i oddech uwiązł w piersiach. Już wiedział, przerażenie i bezsilność owładnęła jego ciało. Cofnął się do tylu z wyciągniętą różdżką.

— Severusie…

— Dementorzy — wyszeptał, przerywając Lupinowi i mężczyzna wypuścił z ręki torebkę z cukierkami. Natychmiast wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. Jego twarz zbladła.

— Wiedziałem — syknął Karkarov z rozpaczą w głosie. — Wiedziałem, że to nie będzie takie proste i pięknie. Zginiemy jeszcze zanim dotrzemy do Czarnego Pana.

— Zamknij się wreszcie i daj pomyśleć — warknął Snape, rozglądając się niespokojnie dookoła, różdżka nieznacznie drżała w jego dłoni.

— Jesteś pewien, Severusie?

— Siedziałem w Azkabanie! Jestem bardziej niż pewien.

— W porządku — odparł Lupin, siląc się na spokój.

— Co robimy? — wtrącił się Karkarov.

— Nie uciekniemy, a obrona… nie jestem wstanie rzucić tego cholernego Patronusa, zresztą ty też Igorze, prawda?

Mężczyzna przełknął ciężko, przytakując głową. On też spędził sporo czasu w więzieniu i zdecydowanie nie miał żadnych miłych wspomnień.

— Lupin sam sobie z nim nie poradzi. Zwłaszcza, że nie mamy pojęcia ile ich jest. Pozostało nam jedynie liczyć na cud.

— Za późno, Severusie — odparł Lupin, czując, że i on zaczyna odczuwać działanie tych cholernych istot. — Chyba mamy towarzystwo — dodał, widząc jak między drzewami mignęły dwa lekko falujące, czarne płaszcze. Zza drzew wyłoniły się dwa Dementory wpływając na polanę i sunąć dokładnie w ich kierunku.

— _Expecto Patronum!_

Jasne światło zabłysło na końcu różdżki Remusa, powstrzymując Dementorów, którzy zatrzymali się w miejscu przed mężczyznami. Snape i Karkarov zaczęli ciskać w nich najróżniejszymi zaklęciami chcąc ich utrzymać jak najdalej od siebie. Chłód się wzmagał i ku ich przerażeniu z lasu wypłynęły kolejne trzy przerażające i głodne istoty, które naparły na barierę ochroną, chcąc ją przerwać. Różdżka w ręku Remusa zadrżała i jemu samemu zaczęło się kręcić w głowie, wspomnienia napłynęły do jego umysłu sprawiając niesamowity ból.

Syriusz _… Lily… James…_ Nie był już wstanie ich dużej powstrzymywać. Uczucia smutku, strachu i bólu zalewały jego serce, a chłód wypełniał jego żyły. Walkę z trzema mógłby wygrać, ale z pięcioma! To było za dużo, zbyt wiele energii, zbyt wiele _…bólu i łez… śmierci. Śmierć…_ Chciał, aby to się już skończyło, tak bardzo czuł się zmęczony. Zawiódł, zawiódł Dumbledore'a, Severusa, Igora… zawiódł tyle bliskich mu osób. Zawiódł Harry'ego, upadł na ziemię, czując, że zaklęcie straciło swoją moc.

Skończyło się, to już koniec.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał, spoglądając na przerażone twarze Snape'a i Karkarova, jednak wyraz ich oczu nie obwiniał go, był jedynie smutny we własnej bezsilności.

Dementorzy już pewnie skierowali się w ich kierunku i trójka czarodziei nagle zamarła, czekając na nieuniknione, na pocałunek śmierci. Nie byli w stanie się nawet poruszyć czy odezwać, chłód i przerażenie ich zupełnie sparaliżowało. Klęczeli na ziemi, podpierając się rękami i oddychając ciężko. Długie i zniekształcone palce skierowały się w ich kierunku. Nagle istoty zatrzymały się tuż przed nimi i odwróciły powoli w stronę lasu. Uczucie chłodu i bezsilności opuściło mężczyzn. Ciężko oddychając i drżąc na całym ciele z wyczerpania i bólu, jaki nadal odczuwali wewnątrz swojej duszy i umysłu, podnieśli z wysiłkiem głowy, aby spojrzeć w tamtą stronę. Trzy jasne punkty świetlne zbliżały się do nich niezwykle szybko, stając się coraz większe i bardziej widoczne. Severus poczuł delikatne ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele, wsparł się na rękach i zmrużył z wysiłkiem oczy. Oddech miał nierówny i przerywany.

— H… Harry? — Remus wyszeptał półprzytomnie i z niedowierzaniem, gdy na polanę wpadły trzy srebrne stworzenia, którym na czele przewodził piękny srebrny jeleń. Stanęły naprzeciw Dementorom, których obecnie było ośmiu i jeleń spuścił swoje poroże, w tym samym momencie trzy Patronusy rozpłynęły się w jedną srebrzystą falę, która uderzyła z ogromną siłą w przerażające istoty i oślepiła czarodziei swoim blaskiem. Gdy ponownie otworzyli oczy nie było już Dementorów, byli sami na polanie i bezpieczni.

Karkarov spróbował wstać, ale zachwiał się na nogach i runął z powrotem na ziemię, czując, że pęka mu głowa. Snape nawet nie próbował się podnieść, zamknął oczy i starał się nie myśleć o niczym, gdyż migrena stawała się nie do zniesienia. Jego umiejętność Oklumencji w tym momencie była jak balsam kojący i uspakajający jego obecnie rozbiegane myśli. Spojrzał na Lupina i lekka panika ogarnęła jego serce. Remus leżał na ziemi z zamkniętymi oczami, a jego twarz była trupio blada. Drżące palce przyłożył do jego szyi i po chwili odprężył się, wyczuwając puls mężczyzny. Był on słaby, ale zdecydowanie wyczuwalny, Lupin był jedynie wyczerpany i nieprzytomny. Snape odetchnął z ulgą, nabierając powietrza do płuc.

— Severusie… — wyszeptał Karkarov, wskazując drżącą ręką w kierunku lasu.

Na polanę wpadły trzy Testrale, a na ich grzbiecie… na Merlina, Mistrz Eliksirów zamknął oczy w nadziei, że ma halucynacje. Jednak, gdy po chwili otworzył je ponownie, zobaczył przestraszone i strapione, ale pełne ulgi trzy pary oczu, wpatrujące się w nich. Jego umysł wypełniła irytacja, niedowierzanie, wściekłość zmieszana z zaskoczeniem, a może z wdzięcznością, w każdym razie żadne z tych uczuć nie było na miejscu.

Zagryzł zęby i gwałtownie się podniósł. To był błąd, zachwiał się z powodu ogromnego bólu, który wypełnił jego głowę i stracił przytomność pochwycony przez Rona i Harry'ego, którzy zapobiegli jego upadkowi.

— Raczej nie jest zachwycony naszym widokiem — mruknął rudzielec, kładąc go ostrożnie na ziemi, zaraz obok Lupina. — Jak myślisz, nic mu nie będzie?

— Jedynie zemdlał — odparł chłodny i drżący głos.

— Profesorze, nic panu nie jest? — Hermiona spojrzała na niego z troską.

— Nie — odparł, starając się podnieść, lecz Harry go powstrzymał, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

— Nie chcę, aby pan również stracił przytomność — wyjaśnił zaskoczonemu nauczycielowi. — Z doświadczenia wiem, że lepiej to przeczekać.

Karkarov przytaknął, oparł się o głaz przymykając oczy i starając się wyrównać swój oddech. Jak on nienawidził tych cholernych istot, chyba jeszcze bardziej niż Czarnego Pana. Starał się uspokoić i odprężyć, ale jego mięśnie były zbyt napięte.

— Niech pan to wypije. — Ciepły głos zmusił go do otworzenia oczu. Spojrzał na flakonik w ręce dziewczyny, a następnie na jej twarz. — To eliksir rozluźniający i usuwający objawy wyczerpania. Poczuje się pan lepiej — wyjaśniła, widząc niepewność w oczach swojego nauczyciela.

Ten westchnął, wziął oferowany płyn i wypił jedną trzecia zawartości fiolki. Ciepło rozlewało się po jego ciele razem z płynem. Rzeczywiście poczuł się znaczenie lepiej. Przynajmniej na tyle, żeby przestał odczuwać mdłości podczas każdego ruchu, jaki wykonywał.

— Co wy tu, na Merlina, robicie? — wyszeptał cicho.

Trójka Gryfonów spojrzała na siebie w milczeniu, nie wiedząc zupełnie co powiedzieć. Poczucie winy, niepewność pojawiła się na ich twarzach i Karkarov westchnął, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie chce tego wiedzieć. Spojrzał na nieprzytomnych towarzyszy i westchnął. Czując, że wracają mu siły, spróbował wstać. Wprawdzie jeszcze trochę kręciło mu się w głowie, ale przynajmniej był już wstanie utrzymać równowagę i ból przestał rozsadzać mu wnętrze czaszki.

— Trzeba ich ocucić — odparł już zupełnie przytomnie. — Nie możemy tu zostać, może pojawić się ich więcej.

Na samą tą myśl ponownie zadrżał. Gryfoni przytaknęli bez słowa, choć spoglądając na nieprzytomnego Snape'a nieznacznie zadrżeli. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że jak tylko mężczyzna dojdzie do siebie, to będzie ich czekać długie kazanie i będą mieli szczęście, jeśli profesor nie rzuci na nich, w napadzie gniewu jakiejś paskudnej klątwy. Cóż, Harry w tym osądzie się zdecydowanie mylił.

Snape po przebudzeniu i podaniu kilku eliksirów wzmacniających prawie momentalnie doszedł do siebie, a jego wściekłość była skierowana w większej mierze na Harry'ego. Lupin również odzyskał przytomność, ale nadal czuł się słaby i potrzebował zdecydowanie większej ilości czasu, aby odzyskać siły.

— Co wy tu robicie? — warknął wściekle Snape, podchodząc do trójki wystraszonych nie na żarty Gryfonów. — Czy wyście już całkiem postradali rozum?! Chcecie zginąć? — Pochylił się nad nimi, a jego oczy ciskały błyskawice. Harry przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że ten facet jest po prostu niezniszczalny, choć blady wyraz twarzy mężczyzny uświadomił mu, że nauczyciel jest nadal wyczerpany, tylko nie daje tego po sobie poznać. — Niech was szlag, czy moglibyście przynajmniej raz nie pchać się w kłopoty? Koniecznie chcecie zginąć?

— Severusie…

— Nie, Lupin, to przechodzi już ludzkie pojęcie. Trójka gówniarzy wymyka się z zamku nocą i w dodatku wykorzystuje do tego Testrale?! — Machnął ręką na stojące koło niego stworzenia z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy. — To, że nam uratowaliście życie, wcale was nie usprawiedliwia. To był szczyt głupoty. No, ale czego innego można się było po was spodziewać.

— Chcieliśmy was jedynie ostrzec — warknął Harry, zaciskając ręce w pieści i uparcie wpatrując się w te wściekłe i mroczne oczy.

— Ostrzec? Mianowicie przed czym? — warknął, zatapiając czarne oczy w zielonych źrenicach chłopaka. — No, Potter, w co się znowu wpakowałeś? Masz zamiar znowu grać bohatera?

Harry zazgrzytał zębami i zacisnął o ile to możliwe silniej pieści.

— Nie zgrywam bohatera, profesorze. I w nic się nie wplątałem, w co bym już nie był wplątany.

Snape spojrzał na niego wściekle. Gówniarz znowu pakuje się w kłopoty. On naprawdę chce zginąć.

— Musimy ich odstawić z powrotem do zamku — odezwał się z zadziwiającym spokojem Karkarov, który oparł się o pień drzewa i nie zamierzał tracić czasu na zbędne kłótnie.

— Nie zamierzam wracać — odparł brunet, obrzucając chłodnym wzrokiem sylwetkę Karkarova.

Ten spojrzał na niego i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, jednak nie robiło to takiego wrażenia jak w przypadku Snape’a.          

— Jesteś uczniem, Potter, i jesteś w dodatku niepełnoletni, abyś mógł decydować za siebie — odparł spokojnie Karkarov. — Ponadto, jesteś osobą, którą za wszelka cenę chce dostać w swoje ręce Czarny Pan. Więc po przeanalizowaniu faktów, to jest ostatnie miejsce, w którym powinieneś się znaleźć. Nie widzisz, że ułatwiasz mu zadanie przez swoją bezmyślność i głupotę? Chcesz zginąć i narazić na niebezpieczeństwo swoich przyjaciół? — Wskazał dłonią na milczącą Hermionę i Rona.

— On wie, że się zjawię i czeka na mnie — odparł lodowato. — Chcę się z nim spotkać i wreszcie to zakończyć. Nie mam zamiaru wiecznie uciekać przed tym mordercą. Nie tym razem.

— Potter! — syknął Snape, chwytając go za ramię i nachylając się nad chłopakiem. — Czy tobie życie niemiłe?

— Chcę żyć normalnie, ale dopóki on istnieje nigdy mi się to nie uda — syknął w stronę Snape’a. — Albo ja , albo on. Tak głosi przepowiednia — dodał tak cicho, żeby tylko Snape słyszał.

Mężczyzna drgnął jak rażony piorunem i w jego czarnych oczach pojawiło się zaskoczenie, a następnie zrozumienie. Potter znał treść przepowiedni. Ale jak? Czyżby Albus mu ją wyjawił? Ale po co, dlaczego? Dlaczego dyrektor mu o tym nie powiedział? Nie powiedział, że chłopak wie. Jednak czy to by coś zmieniło? Cholerna przepowiednia i przeznaczenie. Słowa, które skazały na zmaganie się tego dzieciaka ze śmiercią. Wypowiedziane jeszcze za nim się narodził i przypieczętowujące jego los. Ręka Mistrza Eliksirów zadrżała i nieświadomie zacisnęła się boleśnie na ramieniu chłopaka.

Harry poczuł jej drżenie i dostrzegł w czarnych oczach profesora ból i rezygnację, co go zaskoczyło. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w momencie, gdy otwierał usta, Snape cofnął szybko rękę z jego ramienia i wyprostował się gwałtownie. Jego twarz była bledsza niż zwykle.

— Severusie, coś się stało? — spytał zaskoczony Remus.

— Nie. Zupełnie nic — odparł, zaciskając zęby. — Musimy ustalić kilka szczegółów zanim ruszymy w dalszą drogę — dodał ze swoim typowym chłodnym opanowaniem.

— Nie mówisz poważnie? — Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony Lupin. — Chyba nie zamierzasz ich w to wciągać?

— Obawiam się, że nie mamy wyboru. Poza tym, nie zamierzam tracić czasu.

— Niech to szlag! — warknął Karkarov. Wszyscy momentalnie wyciągnęli swoje różdżki. — Zaczyna padać — dodał niepewnie, za co został obdarzony wściekłym spojrzeniem pozostałych.

Spojrzeli w niebo, na którym zaczęły pojawiać się ciemne chmury. Powoli robiło się ciemno i deszcz rzeczywiście zaczynał padać z coraz większą siłą.

— Fatalnie. Nie ma sensu iść dalej. Musimy znaleźć jakieś schronienie — odparł Lupin, czując, że za parę minut zacznie się solidna ulewa.

— Mówiłeś, że niecałą godzinę drogi stąd jest leśniczówka — zwrócił się do niego Snape.

— Tak, ale musielibyśmy zboczyć trochę z trasy.

Snape spojrzał na trójkę Gryfonów i zamyślił się chwilę.

— Trudno, to tylko godzina. Oni powinni się przespać, a i nam też przyda się odpoczynek.

— Ale my wcale nie … — zaczęła Hermiona i od razu zamilkła, gdy Snape spojrzał na nią lodowatym i nie znoszącym sprzeciwu wzrokiem.

— Skoro już ustaliliśmy wszystko… — odparł, chowając swoją różdżkę do kieszeni. — …to ruszać się.

— A Testrale? — zapytał niepewnie Ron.

Snape spojrzał na zwierzęta, które posłusznie stały koło Gryfonów i przyglądały się im przekręcając z zaciekawieniem głowami. Mężczyzna się skrzywił.

— Znajdą drogę powrotną. — Mówiąc to, machnął ręką na zwierzęta, które schyliły głowy w zrozumieniu i rozpościerając swoje skrzydła, wzbiły się w powietrze, wywołując lekki podmuch wiatru. Ron cofnął się z zaskoczenia, wpadając na Harry'ego, którego o mało nie przewrócił, nie sądził, że te stworzenia stały tak blisko niego. Snape spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i złośliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy. Chłopak się zarumienił. — Dobra, pospieszcie się, bo zapowiada się na burzę.

Przytaknęli i ruszyli za Lupinem, który przewodził grupą. Snape i Karkarov szli na samym końcu.

W kompletnej ciszy i po czterdziestu minutach szybkiego marszu dotarli do leśniczówki, a przynajmniej miejsca, gdzie powinna się znajdować. Obecnie stała tam rozwalająca się szopa z sianem i kopkami sprasowanej słomy. Pocieszające było to, że przynajmniej miała dach, który był w miarę cały i nigdzie nie przeciekał. Przemoczeni i z ulgą weszli do środka ścigając i susząc mokre ubrania. Po chwili na środku kamiennej podłogi paliło się już małe ognisko, przy którym mogli się ogrzać i posilić się. Trójka Gryfonów usiadła koło ogniska naprzeciwko swoich profesorów i zaczęła pić wywar energetyczny przyrządzony przez Mistrza Eliksirów. Może nie był zbyt smaczny, ale za to, nie czuć było już zmęczenia, a przyjemne ciepło zaczęło rozchodzić się po ciele.

— Ile wiecie? — Przerwał niezręczną ciszę Lupin, spoglądając znad parującego wywaru.

Harry westchnął, odkładając swój kubek na podłogę i podciągnął kolana do piersi, obejmując je ramionami.

— Całkiem sporo — odparł spokojnie. — O pergaminach, Kluczu i świątyni, do której chce się dostać Volde… no wiesz kto — poprawił się niechętnie, widząc morderczy błysk w oczach Snape'a i przerażenie u Karkarova.

Lupin wstrzymał oddech.

— Jak mam rozumieć, dotarliście do tych informacji w sposób… jak zwykle nielegalny, czy tak? — Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Wcale nie — odparła stanowczo Hermiona. — O świątyni dowiedzieliśmy się z działu legend, ale nie było tam nic konkretnego.

— Bo szukaliście w nieodpowiednim miejscu. Książka na temat świątyni znajdowała się w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych.

— Niemożliwe — odparła z zaskoczeniem. — Przejrzałam dokła…

— Herm! — syknął przestraszony Ron, zerkając na profesorów i dziewczyna zarumieniła się, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie się wygadała.

Severus prychnął lekko rozbawiony, a Lupin nie był wstanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, widząc wyraźne poczucie winny malujące się na twarzach Gryfonów.

— Nie znaleźliście jej, bo została zabrana przez dyrektora jakieś kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego i obecnie znajduje się w jego gabinecie. Środki bezpieczeństwa, nie chciał, aby dostała się w niepowołane ręce.

— Nie sądzisz, Severusie, że powinni się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć? — odparł Lupin, dolewając sobie trochę wywaru.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na Lupina z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a następnie zatopił wzrok w trójce dzieciaków, których zdecydowanie nie powinno tutaj być. Powinni siedzieć bezpiecznie w zamku i zająć się nauką do egzaminów. Tymczasem siedzą w rozwalającej się szopie i narażają swoje życie. Cholera, dzieci nie powinny brać udział w wojnie, nie powinny ginąć ani cierpieć.

— Skoro już tu są, to nie widzę innego wyjścia — westchnął, marszcząc brwi. — Uświadom ich w najważniejszych szczegółach, a ja i Igor rozejrzymy się trochę.

Mówiąc to, obaj mężczyźni wstali i skierowali się do wyjścia. Deszcz przestał już padać, ale na zewnątrz pomimo drugiej popołudniu było ciemno, a w oddali jeszcze się błyskało i słychać było pojedyncze grzmoty przerywające ciszę.

Lupin przysunął się do ogniska, zmniejszając zaklęciem płomienie i wziął spory łyk gorącego wywaru.

— Więc co z tą świątynią? — zapytał z ciekawością Harry, Ron z Herminą również przybliżyli się do profesora.

— Hmm… postaram się to wam jakoś wyjaśnić i skrócić. Jak wiecie istnieje bardzo wiele legend i podań nie tylko w świecie mugoli, ale również w świecie czarodziejskim. Większość z nich często jest prawdziwych lub zawiera elementy prawdy starannie ukryte w tekście przez autora. Do tych drugich najczęściej należą mugolskie legendy i mity. O ile się nie mylę, to wy najprawdopodobniej dotarliście do wersji mugolskiej.

— Tak — przytaknęła dziewczyna. — Z tematu Mugoloznastwa.

— Właśnie. Są dwie wersje tej legendy, a czarodziejska jest obszerniejsza i znajduje się w niej więcej szczegółów. Według niej, wieki temu, najpotężniejsi i najstarsi czarodzieje chodzący po ziemi wspólnie zbudowali świątynię, w której zawarli swoją wiedzę, doświadczenie, całą magię. Ta wiedza miała być dostępna tylko wybranym i według legendy miała ułatwiać czarodziejom, którzy mieli do tego odpowiednie predyspozycje, zdobycie potężnej mocy, gdy ci byli na to gotowi.

— To znaczy? — zainteresował się rudzielec.

— No i tu się robi problem — zamyślił się Lupin. — Tego właściwie nie wiemy, nikt nie wie czym ona jest.  

— Czyli nadal nie wiemy nic konkretnego — odparł z rezygnacją Harry. — Moc ukryta w świątyni może być czymkolwiek.

— Po części muszę się z tobą zgodzić — przytaknął mężczyzna. — Wiemy jednak, że świątynia ukazuje się co pięćdziesiąt lat i tylko podczas nowiu. Jej miejsce pojawienia się jest zawsze inne. Oczywiście, aby się do niej dostać konieczne jest połączenie dwóch części Klucza, które posiadają Strażnicy. Problem polega na tym, że najpierw trzeba ich znaleźć. Nie jest to aż takie trudne, jakby się wydawało. Strażnikiem jest osoba, która jest czarodziejem, ale nie ma w jej drzewie genealogicznym osoby, która by była związana w jakikolwiek sposób z naszym światem. Jednak zidentyfikowanie jej zajmuje sporo czasu i trzeba spędzić miesiące w Ministerstwie Magii, aby przewalić stosy papierów i dokumentacji. Ostatnimi miesiącami w ministerstwie panował bałagan i zamieszanie z powodu ponownego pojawienia się Vol... wiecie kogo. Z tego co mówił twój tata Ron — spojrzał na rudzielca — nagle zginęło sporo dokumentów z archiwum, dotyczących czarodziejów. Jesteśmy przekonani, że ktoś z ministerstwa musiał je wykraść i dostarczyć mu. Tym samym przeszkodził nam w znalezieniu Strażnika. Wyprzedził nas, usypiając naszą czujność.

— On już go znalazł — odparł Harry.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Wiem, czuję to.

— Jesteś pewny. — Zmarszczył brwi Karkarov, który pojawił się razem ze Snape’em w drzwiach.

— Tak i czeka na nas.

— Świetnie — mruknął rozdrażniony mężczyzna, podchodząc do ogniska. — Więc mamy kłopoty.

— Czy drugą część również ma? — zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Eee... jeszcze nie — odparł Harry, wpatrując się w ogień.

Hermiona i Ron posłali mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale nic się nie odezwali.

— A więc to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim ją zdobędzie — odparł Snape. — A tak przy okazji, jak nas znaleźliście? — Spojrzał na nich z zainteresowaniem i Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, kierując spojrzenie na profesora Lupina.

— Zaklęcie Naprowadzające — odparła. — Torebka po cukierkach.

Lupin spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął paczuszkę, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Karkarov wziął ją do ręki i wymruczał kilka zaklęć identyfikujących.

— Rzeczywiście — mruknął wyraźnie zaskoczony. — Świetna robota, to rzeczywiście zaawansowane zaklęcie. Mniej doświadczony czarodziej nie byłby w stanie go wykryć.        

Hermiona się zarumieniła.

— A ty jeszcze ich zachęcasz — prychnął Snape, starając się ukryć własne zaskoczenie i podziw. — Co do ciebie, Lupin, to radziłbym następnym razem uważać, gdy ktoś coś ci daje. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — No ale jako nauczyciel od Obrony powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.   

— Nie bądź złośliwy, Severusie — mruknął Lupin.

— Dobra, przestało już padać — odparł Karkarov, podnosząc się i wskazując różdżką na ognisko, aby go ugasić. — Musimy iść, jeżeli chcemy dotrzeć na czas.

Pozostali przytaknęli i zaczęli zbierać swoje rzeczy. Była godzina piąta po południu. Spotkanie z Dementorami zdecydowanie opóźniło ich podróż i teraz musieli nadrobić stracony czas. Tym razem trasa, którą szli nie była łatwa. Zwłaszcza, że było świeżo po deszczu. Mnóstwo kałuż i błota, w których się grzęzło i w dodatku woda wlewała się do butów. Warunki na marsz były fatalne, ale przynajmniej nie napotkali na swojej drodze żadnych zbyt niebezpiecznych zwierząt czy stworzeń magicznych.

Około północy dotarli do małej, mugolskiej wsi i zdecydowali, że spędzą tam noc. Zatrzymali się w dość schludnej i przytulne wyglądającej gospodzie. Na parterze był bar i można było zamówić coś gorącego do jedzenia, a na trzech kolejnych piętrach gospodarz wynajmował pokoje. To była jedyna gospoda we wsi, w której mogli przenocować podróżni. Pomimo, że była już prawie północ, gospoda tętniła życiem i było sporo klientów przy barku i przy stołach.

— Załatwione. — Uśmiechnął Lupin, wracając od tęgiego i niskiego pana z wąsikiem, który uśmiechnął się do nich za lady. — Mamy dwa pokoje na drugim piętrze. Jeden dla dzieciaków i jeden dla nas.

— Nie sądzisz, że bezpieczniej byłoby wziąć jeden dla naszej szóstki? — Spojrzał na niego Karkarov.       

— Miałem taki zamiar, ale nie ma już wolnych miejsc. Zostało mu kilka jedynek i dwójek.

— W taki razie chodźmy — zwrócił się Snape do Gryfonów. 

Weszli schodami na drugie piętro. Pokój, który zajmowali nauczyciele znajdował się trzy pokoje dalej od tego, który przypadł Gryfonom, na samym końcu korytarza, zaraz przy schodach prowadzących na pierwsze i trzecie piętro.

— A teraz kłaść się spać, bo o piątej musimy wyruszyć — odparł Snape do Gryfonów, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Stały w nim trzy łóżka, przy każdym była szafka nocna z lampką. Na środku był stolik i cztery krzesła. Pokoik był bardzo skromny, ale w miarę było w nim czysto i co najważniejsze były miękkie i wygodne łóżka. Pod ścianą stały trzy spore szafy na ubrania. Podszedł do okna i odsunął zasłony spoglądając na zewnątrz, następnie je ponownie zasunął. – A jeszcze jedno.... — Spojrzał na drzwi i skierował na nie różdżkę, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. — Kilka zaklęć blokujących i dodatkowo hasło — wyjaśnił.  

— Ale jak my wyjdziemy? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Teraz, to wy idziecie grzecznie spać. — Spojrzał na nich surowo, a w tonie jego głosu był wyraźny rozkaz. — Rano was wypuszczę. Gdyby ktokolwiek chciał się do was dostać, nie złamie zabezpieczeń, przynajmniej niezbyt szybko. Jedyny sposób, to wysadzenie drzwi, a i w tym przypadku zanim by to zrobili, to wy i my będziemy o tym wiedzieć.

Trójka dzieciaków patrzyła na mężczyznę zdecydowanie zaskoczonym wzrokiem, ale nie było w nim złości czy oburzenia. 

— Ale jak pan ... — zaczął Ron, ale Snape jakby wiedząc, o co chłopak chce zapytać, uśmiechnął się złośliwie i machnął różdżką.

Znikł.

— No tak. Teleportacja — odparła Hermiona, siadając na swoim łóżku. — Jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć. Oni mogą się aportować do naszego pokoju.

— My do nich też.

— Ron, chyba zapomniałeś o drobnym szczególe. — Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Mianowicie?

— Nie byliśmy u nich w pokoju i nie wiemy jak wygląda — wtrącił się Harry, ściągając mokre buty. — Poza tym, teleportacja wychodzi nam jeszcze nienajlepiej i wolałbym nie ryzykować.  

— Masz rację — westchnął rudzielec, rozbierając się z mokrych ubrań.

— Daj, wysuszę ci je. Pamiętasz co mówił Lupin?

— Tak. Im mniej będziemy używać czarów tym lepiej, zwłaszcza, że nie mamy jeszcze zezwolenia z ministerstwa. Namierzyliby nas.

Harry przytaknął i zabrał się za suszenie szat zaklęciem.  

— Moglibyście się obaj tak nie gapić? — warknęła dziewczyna, podając Harry’emu swoje ciuchy. Dziewczyna była jedynie w bieliźnie, bardzo ładnej zresztą. Harry i Ron zarumienili się i odwrócili wzrok. — Na Merlina. Chyba nie sądziliście, że w tym zostanę? Nie mam zamiaru złapać zapalenia płuc.

— My, no... no nie — odparł Ron nadal zarumieniony.

Hermiona jedynie wywróciła oczami i weszła pod ciepłą kołdrę, bo robiło się jej chłodno. Po kilku minutach cała trójka leżała już w łóżkach.  

— Harry? — zaczęła cicho i niepewnie obracając się w jego kierunku.

— No?

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś im, że masz drugą część Klucza?

— Nie wiem, Herm, tak jakoś wyszło.

— Ale...

— Proszę, nie pytaj, śpij.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i zdecydowała się nie nalegać. Harry powiedział, że nie ufa dyrektorowi, ale nie wiedziała dlaczego. Nie rozumiała tego, ale nigdy nie nalegała, aby ten jej wyjaśnił przyczynę tej nieufności. Natomiast Karkarov, Snape i Lupin, to co innego. Razem w tym siedzą i powinni wiedzieć o tym istotnym szczególe. Jednak z drugiej strony… Zanim jednak doszła do jakiegoś wniosku, zasnęła.

 

Mistrz Eliksirów stał przy oknie, opierając się o ścianę i spoglądając w zamyśleniu w okiennice domów, w których paliły się jeszcze światła. Niebo było pełne gwiazd, co wróżyło ładną pogodę. Jednie księżyc, który dochodził nowiu był niewidoczny i tylko delikatna poświata wokół niego świadczyła o jego obecności.

— Severusie, coś cię trapi? — spytał Remus, podchodząc do okna i opierając dłonie na parapecie.

Snape spojrzał na niego, a następnie z powrotem na rozciągający się las za domami.

— Oni coś ukrywają — odparł po chwili.    

— Kto?

— Dzieciaki, a jak myślisz? — prychnął mężczyzna. — Słyszałeś, co powiedział Potter, że chcieli nas ostrzec. Muszą wiedzieć o czymś, o czym my nie wiemy.

— Uważam, że przesadzasz. Skoro już idziemy wszyscy razem, to po co by mieli coś ukrywać?

— Chociażby z powodu braku zaufania lub… sam nie wiem. Mam złe przeczucia.

— Po prostu martwisz się o nich, ta jak ja i Karkarov. W końcu są jeszcze dziećmi i w dodatku uczniami, sam nie wiem jak się to dalej potoczy, jeśli staniemy przed… no wiesz.

— Może masz racę — mruknął, prostując się.

— Idź się przespać, ja stanę na warcie.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową.

Lupin spojrzał, w tym samym kierunku, co uprzednio Snape i pogrążył się w swoich myślach.  

 

**Jakiś czas później...**

 

— Severus.

Lekki dotyk ramienia i Lupin miał już różdżkę przy gardle.

— Na Merlina — warknął mężczyzna, opuszczając różdżkę. — Mogłem cię zabić.

— Mamy towarzystwo — odezwał się Karkarov, stojąc przy oknie i lekko odchylając zasłony. — Trzech… nie czterech.

Snape zerwał się z łóżka, klnąc na czym świat stoi i zaczął się ubierać. Podszedł szybkim krokiem do okna i wyjrzał ostrożnie. Od strony lasu w ich kierunku szły cztery postacie ubrane w czarne płaszcze i z kapturami nałożonymi na głowy. Nie spieszyły się.

— Może nie wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy? — odparł Remus.

Snape popatrzył na niego chłodno.

— Ja bym na to nie liczył — mruknął i zerknął na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej. Było dziesięć po czwartej. — Czas się zbierać. — Mówiąc to, machnął różdżką i znikł. Po niecałych trzech minutach pojawił się ponownie. — Dzieciaki się ubierają, zaraz tu będą.

— Masz jakiś plan? — spytał Lupin.

— Trzeba będzie zejść na dół i po prostu wyjść. Najlepiej przednimi drzwiami — odparł Mistrz Eliksirów, przyglądając się postaciom zza uchylonej zasłony.

— Tam będzie czekać tylko jeden — wtrącił się Karkarov. — Taka taktyka, z reguły każdy wymaka się tylnymi drzwiami, więc tam uderzają większą liczbą — dodał, widząc zaskoczoną minę Lupina.

— Logiczne posunięcie — przyznał Remus.

Drzwi się otwarły i do pokoju wpadła trójka Gryfonów.

— Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie, to możemy iść — odparł Snape.

Skinęli głowami i w ciszy wyszli z pokoju. Schodami zeszli na pierwsze piętro, a następnie na parter. Stanęli za ladą baru. W pomieszczeniu już było w miarę jasno.

— Zajmiesz się tym od strony frontu, a my pozostałą trójką — szepnął do Lupina. Podeszli po cichu do drzwi frontowych i Snape skinął. Lupin odwrócił się do drzwi, a z nim Hermiona. Harry, Ron Karkarov i Snape skierowali różdżki w kierunku zaplecza i czekali.

Po chwili klamka zadrżała i delikatnie opadła w dół. Drewniane drzwi otworzyły się.

— _Drętwota._

Zaklęcie Hermionay i Remusa uderzyło prosto w zaskoczonego mężczyznę, który runął na ziemię z wyciągniętą różdżką. Opadł mu kaptur, ale biała maska nadal znajdowała się na jego twarzy. Ten hałas sprawił, że od strony zaplecza dobiegł głos przewracanych narzędzi lub garnków i dało się słyszeć kilka ostro wypowiedzianych słów.

— Biegiem w stronę lasu — warknął Snape i wybiegli drzwiami, zostawiając nieprzytomnego Śmierciożercę na progu. Za nimi pojawiła się trójka Śmierciożerców, starając się ich dogonić. Dzieliło ich jakieś dwieście metrów.

— _Avada Kedavra_ — wysyczał Snape, nagle zatrzymując się i odwracając do zakapturzonych postaci, a po nim powtórzył to samo zaklęcie Karkarov. Dwa zielone promienie uderzyły w mężczyzn i ci osunęli się na ziemię. Trzeci Śmierciożerca zatrzymał się i Snape dostrzegł długie, blond włosy wychodzące spod kaptura. Mężczyzna znikł.

— Lucjusz — szepnął Snape, opuszczając różdżkę, jego oczy zrobiły się chłodne, i jakby na moment pojawił się w nich ból.

Ron i Hermiona spoglądali na swoich nauczycieli ze strachem i niedowierzaniem. Jedynie Harry nie był ani zaskoczony, ani przerażony.

— Sądzę, że możemy spokojnie ruszać dalej — odparł Karkarov, chowając różdżkę. — Zdecydowanie powinniśmy się pospieszyć — dodał, widząc zapalające się światła w gospodzie.

— A co z nimi? — spytała Hermiona, wpatrując się w dwa bezwładne ciała leżące na ziemi.

— Raczej są martwi, więc nie pomożemy im, a tamtym zajmie się ministerstwo. Ruszajcie się, bo nie ma czasu.

Biegiem dotarli do lasu, tam już byli bezpieczni.

— Sądzę, że Lucjusz złoży raport Czarnemu Panu — odparł Karkarov do Snape'a, który szedł w zamyśleniu.

— Też go rozpoznałeś?

— Tak, dlatego w niego nie celowałem — mruknął. — Jest bardzo dobry i zdążyłby się uchylić przed zaklęciem.

— Tak. Masz rację. Jest niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. — westchnął. — Potter! Co ty wyrabiasz? — warknął, wpadając na chłopaka, który nagle się zatrzymał.

Ten odwrócił się do niego.

— On już wie, że idziemy i będzie czekał na nas.

— A ty skąd to wiesz? — odparł Karkarov.

— Czuję jego emocje, jest zadowolony i to bardzo.

— Więc jednak Lucjusz złożył raport — jęknął Karkarov i spojrzał w niebo, na które już wzeszło słońce.

W końcu było już koło szóstej. Lupin wyciągnął różdżkę, aby sprawdzić, w którym kierunku mają iść i po jego ustaleniu ruszyli dalej w las.

Cały dzień byli na nogach i zrobili tylko kilka postoi przeznaczonych na posiłek i odpoczynek. Czas uciekał i musieli dostać się na miejsce przed Voldemortem. Snape był zadowolony, bo oprócz tej fatalnej potyczki przed gospodą, wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Musieli zwiększyć tempo marszu i na początku obawiał się o dzieciaki, czy wytrzymają tyle kilometrów pieszo, ale jak się okazało niepotrzebnie, bo radzili sobie całkiem nieźle. Pogoda również była wymarzona, wręcz idealna. Po wczorajszej burzy niebo zrobiło się błękitne i słońce świeciło wysoko. Kałuże wyschły i ziemia nie była już taka błotnista, co zdecydowanie ułatwiało marsz. Obecnie, jedyne czym musieli się martwić, to tym, aby nie zboczyć z trasy. Teren zaczynał być nierówny, lekko pagórkowaty i skalisty, co zdecydowanie bardziej utrudniało marsz.

Wieczorem zmęczeni i wyczerpani dotarli do jaskini, w której zdecydowali przenocować do rana. Byli już coraz bliżej celu.

— No i? — Spojrzał na niego Mistrz Eliksirów, unosząc prawą brew do góry.

Lupin w skupieniu zaczął badać mapę.

— Na razie idziemy w dobrym kierunku — odparł, spoglądając na leżącą na jego dłoni różdżkę, która wskazywała kierunek. — Południowy wschód, powinno to być jakieś dziesięć kilometrów stąd, dokładnie koło tej rzeki. — Wskazał na mapę.

— Jesteś pewny? — Snape spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i wyczekiwaniem na twarzy.

— Oczywiście — odparł pewnie — Razem z Tonks rozpatrzyliśmy wszystkie możliwe położenia.

— Właśnie się tego obawiam — mruknął mężczyzna, masując sobie skronie. Był zdecydowanie zmęczy, ale nie podróżą. Zerknął w stronę ogniska, gdzie spała trójka dzieciaków, irytujących młodych czarodziei, odważnych młodych ludzi, zdolnych do poświęceń i to właśnie martwiło go najbardziej.

— Severusie, trochę wiary — westchnął Remus, zwijając mapę i przerywając jego rozmyślania. — Wszystko dokładnie obliczyliśmy i według tego pergaminu, to jest dokładnie to miejsce.

— Wiary… już gdzieś to słyszałem.

— To dobry kierunek — wtrącił się Harry, który podniósł się z posłania i usiał przy ognisku.

— Myślałem, że śpisz — zwrócił się do niego ciepło Lupin.

— Nie mogłem zasnąć. — Objął rękami kolana i wpatrzył się w ogień.

— Mówiłeś, że to dobry kierunek, co masz na myśli, Potter? — zapytał zaciekawiony Karkarov.

Remus i Snape również spojrzeli na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

— To, że świątynia jest na południowym wschodzie — odparł spokojnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z ogniska.

— Skąd masz tą pewność? — Lupin się zdumiał.

Podszedł do Harry'ego i usiadł przy nim, to samo zrobił Snape i Karkarov.

— Voldemort. Znalazł sposób, aby mnie o tym poinformować bez wchodzenia mi do umysłu, gdyż obecnie nie jest w stanie przejść przez moją blokadę. — Uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Ktoś ci dostarczył wiadomość? — odparł Snape, marszcząc brwi. 

— Tak.

— Kto? — zadrżał Karkarov. — W zamku jest zdrajca?

Harry tym razem spojrzał na nich i odpowiedział bardzo spokojnie i pewnie.

— Nie. Nie ma zdrajcy.

— Ale…

— Profesorze — przerwał Lupinowi. — Gdybym nawet nie znał położenia tej świątyni, to i tak byśmy was znaleźli.

Lupin musiał się uśmiechnąć.

— Zaklęcie Naprowadzające — odparł, spoglądając na śpiącą dziewczynę. — To naprawdę najbardziej inteligentna czarownica, jaką miałem przyjemność uczyć.

— Rzekłbym raczej irytująca — prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Severusie! — odparł oburzony Remus, zerkając przy tym na Harry'ego.

Ten jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Severus tak sądzi o większości uczniów — dodał Karkarov, za co został obdarzony mrocznym i lodowatym spojrzeniem. — Dziwię się, że nadal uczysz skoro tak tego nienawidzisz — kontynuował ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

— Nigdy nie mówiłem, że nienawidzę uczyć — warknął.

— Ale takie sprawiasz wrażenie.

— Och, zamknij się — syknął jadowicie i podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepując szatę z pyłu. — Prześpijcie się, a ja stanę na warcie. W razie gdybyśmy mieli jakiś nieproszonych gości.

— Dobra — ziewnął Remus. — Obudź mnie za trzy godziny, zmienię cię.

Snape skinął głową i wskazał różdżką na ognisko, szepcząc zaklęcie. Ogień znacznie przygasł, ale nie zgasł, jedynie tlił się lekko. Jaskinia pogrążyła się w półmroku.

Nie minęło wiele czasu i wszyscy już spali, jedynie Mistrz Eliksirów stał oparty o skałę, zaraz przy wejściu do jaskini. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, trzymając w pogotowiu różdżkę i obserwował niebo. Ciemne chmury przysłoniły gwiazdy i cała okolica była pogrążona w ciemności, niczym nie zmąconej i rozkosznej ciszy. Snape jednak wiedział, że gdzieś tam między drzewami, lśnią czerwone i gadzie oczy, które przepełnione są krwią i żądzą mordu. Mimowolnie poczuł dreszcz przechodzący mu po plecach na wspomnienie wyrazu tych oczu. Świadomość, że znowu po tylu latach przyjdzie mu w nie spojrzeć na moment odebrała mu oddech, ale zaraz potem poczuł wypełniający jego ciało spokój. Rozluźnił się i nawet lekko uśmiechnął. Czas spojrzeć przeznaczeniu w oczu i stawić mu czoła. Już nie będzie uciekał, w końcu to się skończy.

Wszedł do środka i spojrzał po śpiących twarzach, były takie spokojne. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Potterze, mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do śpiącego chłopca. Chłopak miał lekko bladą i niespokojną twarz. Wydawało się, jakby dzieciak staczał walkę. Zaniepokoiło to Snape'a, przykucnął i dotknął ręką jego czoło, delikatnie po nim przesuwając dłonią. Było chłodne, chłopak nie miał gorączki, ale… zamarł. Blizna, która teraz została odsłonięta, była mocno zaczerwieniona, jakby miała pęknąć wzdłuż znaku jaki tworzyła. Snape w pierwszej chwili chciał szarpnąć chłopakiem i obudzić go, ale nie był w stanie się poruszyć ani wydać żadnego dźwięku. Jedynie patrzył, jak dzieciak cierpi z powodu walki, jaką stacza jego umysł. Po chwili blizna zbladła i znów była jasną smugą w kształcie błyskawicy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się spokój i wyraźna ulga.

Tym razem chłopak wygrał.

 _Albo ja albo on. Tak głosi przepowiednia_. Słowa Gryfona nagle pojawiły się w jego myślach. Snape wstał, zaciskając usta, a w jego oczach pojawiła się determinacja. Już wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, aby ocalić tego dzieciaka. Oczywiście wcześniej również miał go na oku i starał się go chronić na swój własny sposób, ale tym razem było to coś zupełnie innego. Tym razem chciał tego z własnej woli. Nie z powodu obietnicy, ale z powodu …dlaczego to jest takie trudne. Dlaczego tak trudno jest się przyznać do tego, że pomimo irytacji i złości jakie ten chłopak w nim wzbudzał i nadal wzbudza, on go po prostu polubił. A to wszystko wina czasu, który z nim spędził, dodatkowe lekcje Oklumencji, Czarnej Magii i ten jego charakter, tak bardzo przypominający Lili.

Tak, Lily. Ona była pierwsza, która przełamała jego barierę chłodu i niedostępności, jaką przez lata doskonale dopracował i udoskonalał. Jej jednak udało się wyciągnąć z niego emocje i przełamać ten mur. Była dla niego jak siostra, a nawet kimś więcej. Ufał jej bezgranicznie i wiedział, że ona mu też. Chciał się o nią troszczyć i w pewien sposób czuł się za nią odpowiedzialny. Zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy była szpiegiem.

Następną osobą był Albus Dumbledore. Ten starszy mężczyzna wzbudził w nim podziw i szacunek, stał się jego mentorem i przyjacielem. Był kimś, kto podał mu rękę w momencie, gdy cały jego świat legł w gruzach i za to był mu wdzięczny, tego długu nigdy nie uda mu się spłacić. Tego był pewien.

Snape uśmiechnął się, cóż za ironia, że kolejną osobą, która była wstanie przebić ten mur i nie ma o tym pojęcia jest… Potter. Tak, chłopak był trzecią w jego życiu osobą, która sprawiała przez ostatnie sześć lat, że jego do tej pory skrywane emocje wyciekały z niego powoli. Była to cała złość i nienawiść kierowana do świata i przeszłości, która zniszczyła jego życie. Chłopak, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo mu pomógł i na pewno się nie dowie.

Dopiero ostatnia rozmowa z Lupinem mu to uświadomiła, później nawet miał zamiar przeprosić chłopaka, ale jakoś te słowa nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło.

Snape podszedł z powrotem na swoje miejsce, rezygnując z zamiaru obudzenia Lupina. Do rana zostało jeszcze tylko trzy godziny, a on nie czuł się zmęczony, już nie.

Tak, przeprosi go, ale jeszcze nie dzisiaj, może jutro, albo kiedyś… ale na pewno nie dzisiaj.

***

— Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś, Severusie? — zapytał z wyrzutem Lupin, który jako ostatni się obudził.

— Nie byłem zmęczony — odparł Snape, podgrzewając wywar energetyczny w kociołku. — Poza tym widzę, że tobie sen był bardziej potrzebny.

Lupin spojrzał na niego oskarżycielskim wzrokiem.

— Jeżeli zaśniesz podczas drogi, nie zamierzam cię nieść.

Snape uśmiechnął się lekko, nalewając wywar do kubków. Wręczył je pozostałym, którzy widocznie nie mieli tak dobrej nocy jak on, bo co chwila ziewali. W sumie mieli do tego prawo, było dopiero wpół do szóstej. Zerknął na Pottera, podając mu kubek z gorącą miksturą i stwierdził, że chłopak wygląda na wyczerpanego i lekko bladego. Podejrzewał, że to z powodu ostatniej nocy. Nie dobrze się stało, że właśnie teraz Czarny Pan umyślał sobie go atakować. Dzieciak wyraźnie był osłabiony.

— Potter, wszystko w porządku? — spytał cicho i chłopak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— Tak. Dlaczego pan pyta?

Mężczyzna zatopił w nim swój czarny wzrok i westchnął z politowaniem. Choćby nie było w porządku, to ten dzieciak i tak nigdy się do tego nie przyzna. Ani przed nim, ani przed kimś innym. Uparty dureń. Sięgnął ręką do kieszeni swojej szaty i wyciągnął trzy małe fiolki z eliksirami. Zaskoczonemu chłopakowi wsunął dwie buteleczki do ręki, a trzecią schował ponownie do kieszeni.

— Ta z niebieskim płynem jest na ból głowy, a z przeźroczystym zlikwiduje zmęczenie. Zanim wypijesz, zjedz coś, tego nie bierze się na pusty żołądek.

— Dziękuję — odparł Harry z nieukrywaną ulgą i miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna lekko się uśmiechnął. Chociaż może to było tylko przywidzenie.

Mistrz Eliksirów wstał i usiadł na swoim miejscu, aby samemu coś zjeść, bo pomimo braku zmęczenia, zaczął odczuwać głód.

— Jak daleko jeszcze do świątyni? — zapytał rudzielec.

— Jakieś dziesięć kilometrów — odparł Lupin. — Przejdziemy to wzgórze, a następnie powinien być las i polana z rzeką.

— A jeśli Volde… będzie tam wcześniej? — spytała dziewczyna.

— Jak będzie, to wtedy zaczniemy się martwić — wtrącił się Harry i różdżką zgasił ognisko, a następnie skierował się do wyjścia. Snape spojrzał za nim zaniepokojonym wzrokiem, tak samo jak Hermiona, która zagryzła zęby. Jej twarz miała wyraz, jakby staczała jakąś wewnętrzną walkę. Na chwilę jej oczy spotkały się z jego, ale odwróciła wzrok z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem. Teraz Snape był całkowicie pewny, że czegoś im nie powiedzieli.

Harry spojrzał na pagórek, który mieli przejść. Nie był trudny, a co najważniejsze nie było na nim kamieni ani skał utrudniających wędrówkę. Uśmiechnął się lekko, wciągając świeże powietrze do płuc. Pachniało trawą, drzewami, ściółka leśną i kwiatami polnymi. Nigdy nigdzie nie był, a teraz zobaczył tak wiele i świat był tak rozległy i piękny. Tyle barw i kolorów, ptaków, których piękny śpiew poruszał serce. Poczuł zadowolenie… Voldemort, ta nagła myśl i uczucie, które nie należało do niego wywołało w nim ból i smutek. Nie chciał tego czuć, chciał mieć swoje uczucia, własne, tylko i wyłącznie swoje.

— Pięknie, prawda? — Ciepły głos zabrzmiał koło jego ucha.

— Hermiona?

Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła ciepło i spojrzał na niego swoimi orzechowymi oczami.

— Cisza i spokój.

— Tak. Masz rację, tu jest naprawdę piękne. — Spojrzał ponownie na rozciągający się przed nimi krajobraz.

— Chodźmy.

Poczuł jak wsuwa swoją dłoń w jego i pociąga go w kierunku czekających nauczycieli i Rona.

Dalsza droga minęła w kompletnej ciszy. Nikt się nie odzywał, rozmowy były zbędne. Każdy zastanawiał się co ujrzy za lasem, który rozciągnął się przed nimi i był coraz bliżej. Niepokojące myśli wypełniały umysł i obawa nimi ogarnęła. Byli coraz bliżej, jeszcze kilka kilometrów, już wchodzili w las, a zanim niepewność i strach. Czas dłużył im się niemiłosiernie, a dopiero była dziewiąta. Im głębiej się zapuszczali tym bardziej się rozglądali po lesie i mięli w pogotowiu różdżki.

Harry się zatrzymał.

— Widać już polanę — odparł, patrząc przed siebie. Czuł coś w rodzaju niepewności i podniecenia, a to wszystko dopełniał strach. Ta wybuchowa mieszanka sprawiła, że na chwilę brakło mu powietrza w płucach, gdyż doskonale wiedział, że gdzieś tu on jest. Czuł jego obecność. Czeka na nich, na niego.

Ruszył do przodu, w kierunku polany. Wisiorek zaczął go parzyć na piersi. Tak, to było tu.

— Co robimy? — zapytał Ron, spoglądając na oddalającego się Harry'ego.

— Powinniśmy…

Trzask zaklęcie rozprysło się na korze drzewa i Remus uchylił się w porę.

— _Drętwota_ — krzyknął, kierując różdżkę w stronę skąd został rzucony urok, zaklęcie rozprysło się na pniu zza którym ukryła się postać w czarnym płaszczu.

Kolejne tym razem zielone promienie wystrzeliły z różdżek Snape’a i Karkarova, kierując się między drzewa, gdzie mignęły dwa kolejne płaszcze. Karkarov trafił, a zaklęcie uśmiercające Snape’a uderzyło w krzew podpalając go.      

— Padnij! — krzyknął Lupin, przewracając  Karkarova. Zaklęcie śmiercionośne śmigło im nad głowami. 

— Ron! Po prawej — krzyknęła Hermiona i rudzielec posłał Drętwotę w Śmierciożercę, powalając go na ziemię.

Jeszcze tylko kilka zaklęć błysnęło w powietrzu i z trzech stron zostały rzucone zaklęcia Rozbrajające, uderzając w profesorów, Rona i Hermionę. Wszyscy zostali rozbrojeni i różdżki wzniosły się do Śmeirciozerców, którzy celnie trafili. Teraz cała piątka stała bezsilna na skraju lasu nie mogąc się bronić. Nie byli w stanie odeprzeć ataku około pięćdziesięciu Śmierciożerców. To było niewykonalne. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że żyli, na razie. Śmierciożercy prawie natychmiast rzucili zaklęcia krępujące i podeszli do swoich ofiar, w których oczach można było dostrzec czystą nienawiść i złość. Nie było w nich strachu, jedynie bezsilny bunt. Bez słowa mężczyźni przeszukali ich, czy nie mają zapasowych różdżek lub jakiś innych niebezpiecznych narzędzi. Następnie wyprowadzili ich z lasu na polanę.

— Jak miło, że już dotarliście. Mieliście przyjemną podróż? — zabrzmiał lodowaty przesiąknięty sarkazmem głos mężczyzny siedzącego na jednym z głazów. Miał szarą, długą szatę i miał kaptur na głowie, który zasłaniał mu twarz i było widać jedynie jego blade usta, wykrzywione w demonicznym uśmiechu usta.

Tym razem w oczach Snape’a i Karkarova pojawił się strach. Nie mogli nic poradzić na to uczucie, wpatrywali się w postać, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że Czarny Pan naprawdę powstał i jest jak najbardziej żywy. Lupin, Hermiona i Ron oprócz strachu nadal czuli nienawiść. Na jeden moment zapanowała kompletna cisza. Mężczyzna w kapturze odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w stronę lasu, z którego pięciu Śmeirciożerców prowadziło wyrywającego się chłopaka. Powstał ze swojego miejsca, nie spuszczając swojego wzroku z chłopaka, którego do niego prowadzili. Gdy ten był już blisko podniósł dłonie o długich, bladych palcach i ściągnął swój kaptur. Harry namoment zamarł, ale nie było to przerażenie, jedynie zaskoczenie. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał tak jak widział go ostatnio na cmentarzu. Nadal jego twarz przypominała wężową, a oczy były demonicznie czerwone. Jednak ciało miał bardziej przypominające ludzkie, nie takie jak w momencie odrodzenia. Bardziej żywe.               

— No, no... panie Potter — odparł Voldemort, uśmiechając się upiornie. — Zdecydowałeś się dołączyć do tej... wycieczki — dodał, wskazując na wściekłych nauczycieli i Rona z Hermioną unieruchomionych zaklęciem wiążącym. Śmierciożercy przytrzymywali ich, aby się nie wyrywali.

— Cholerny sukinsyn! — syknął Snape, nie mogąc powstrzymać się.

— _Crucio!_ — warknął bardzo cicho mężczyzna i Snape padł na ziemie z krzykiem, ale zagryzł zęby, wytrzymując zaklęcie. Tak, zaklęcie Lorda były bolesne, bardzo bolesne.

— No mój drogi profesorze, ty naprawdę od jakiegoś czasu działasz mi na nerwy. 

— Wystarczy, Voldemort! — warknął Harry, patrząc na niego wściekle.

Mrocznego czarodzieja zaskoczyła reakcja chłopaka, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Przerwał zaklęcie i Snape odzyskał oddech. Machnął ręką na Śmierciożerców, którzy wypuścili chłopaka i zdjęli z niego zaklęcie wiążące.

— Jesteś jak zwykle bezczelny, panie Potter. — Zmrużył oczy. — Czy jeszcze do ciebie nie dotarło, że nie jesteś w stanie mi nic zrobić, ty durny gówniarzu?

Harry zagryzł zęby ze złości. Poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegający po plecach, a następnie zupełnie inne uczucie wypełniło jego ciało. Czuł, że nie jest wcale taki słaby jak mu się wcześniej wydawało. Nie spuszczając z mężczyzny oczu podszedł do niego pewnie, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

— Nic nie zrobisz ani im, ani mnie — odparł tonem zwykłej konwersacji, ale z wyraźną pewnością w swoim głosie i stanowczością, co zdecydowanie wytraciło z równowagi Voldemorta.

— Coś ty powiedział? — Jego gadzie czerwone oczy zwęziły się z furii.

— To co słyszałeś — odparł chłopak. — Nie skrzywdzisz ich... bo mam coś, czego chcesz.

— A czy nie przyszło ci do głowy dzieciaku, że mogę to sobie odebrać? — warknął, chwytając chłopaka za szyję i zaciskając na niej długie lodowate palce.

Harry drgnął lekko na to nieprzyjemne uczucie, które temu towarzyszyło. Odruchowo przypomniał sobie czwarty rok, gdy Voldemort pierwszy raz go dotknął. Harry poczuł, że brakuje mu powietrza w płucach, wiedział że bardzo ryzykuje, nie tylko swoim życiem, ale i życiem swoich przyjaciół, którzy teraz patrzyli na niego z przerażeniem. Jedynie Snape i Karkarov mieli blade twarze, a ich oczy wyrażały czystą nienawiść.

— Skoro tak mówisz, więc spróbuj — odparł wyzywającym głosem i pomimo tych przerażających i demonicznych oczu nie spuścił z mężczyzny wzroku. — Odbierz mi to — dodał, widząc że czerwone ślepia zabłyszczały morderczym blaskiem. Śmierciożercy na tą jawną bezczelność chłopka, jak i z powodu ognia w oczach ich Pana, zamarli w oczekiwaniu i przerażeniu.

Lodowata ręka mężczyzny zacisnęła się na jego gardle i Harry przez moment stracił ostrość widzenia. Voldemort drugą ręką przesunął po jego klatce piersiowej, co wywołało nieprzyjemne ciarki na ciele i dłoń powędrowała do kołnierzyka koszuli, na którym palce się zacisnęły, a następnie szarpnęły mocno, urywając guziki.

Ron i Hermiona patrzyła ze strachem, a Snape, Karkarov i Lupin z zaskoczeniem. Kompletnie nie mieli pojęcia o co chodzi temu sadyście. Dopiero, kiedy zobaczyli na szyi chłopaka połyskujący łańcuszek, na którym wisiał dziwnie błyszczący medalik, jakby do nich dotarła przerażająca prawda.

— Ty... to nie możliwe... — wyszeptał kompletnie oszołomiony Snape, gapiąc się na wisiorek w szoku. — Jak?

— Harry — odezwał się z wahaniem Remus. —  To chyba nie jest...

— Tak. — Voldemort odparł lodowato i zachłannie wpatrując się na migocący przedmiot na szyi Gryfona. — To jest druga część Klucza.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się demoniczne, co wywołało dreszcz u zebranych. Karkarov zagryzł zęby, a Sanpe wpatrywał się w chłopaka, to w migocący przedmiot z przerażeniem i szokiem. Ten kretyn wiedział! Chłopak miał Klucz i nikomu nie powiedział o tym. To jest niepojęte, jak można być takim nieodpowiedzialnym i bezmyślnym dzieciakiem. Przecież...  Snape spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę, których miny wyrażały jedynie wściekłość i determinację… wiedzieli, cała trójka wiedziała, że to jest Klucz? To przed nimi ukrywali. Te dzieciaki wiedziały. Ale jak, na Merlina? Dlaczego? Jak? 

— Widzę, panie Potter — odparł z zaskoczeniem, pochylając się nad twarzą chłopaka, że nie poinformowałeś — spojrzał na trójkę wyraźnie zszokowanych mężczyzn — wszystkich, co jest w twoim posiadaniu.

Harry zagryzł zęby, modląc się w duchu, aby jego plan się powiódł, bo w przeciwnym razie wszyscy jak tu stoją zginą. Jeżeli się pomylił, to wszystko stracone i nic ich nie uratuje, straci jedyną rzecz, która w tym momencie może ich ocalić, a przynajmniej oddalić śmierć i dać czas, aby mogli pomyśleć jak wybrnąć z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji.

— Nie ufasz im, nie ufasz wszechpotężnemu i szlachetnemu Albusowi — odparł z sarkazmem, zatapiając w swoje czerwone oczy w zielonych chłopaka. Harry zagryzł zęby, zaciskając ręce w pieści. — Tak, zostałeś oszukany i czujesz się zdradzony, manipulowany. Wszyscy chcą decydować o twoim losie, życiu i śmierci. Nie zaprzeczaj, czuję twoje emocje i twój strach, płynie we mnie twoja krew, a w tobie moja magia, Potter. Jesteśmy tacy sami — dodał mrożącym krew w żyłach szeptem.

— Nie! — krzyknął desperacko Harry. — Nigdy nie będę taki jak ty — wysyczał ze złością i nienawiścią. Nie znasz mnie.

— Czyżby, panie Potter? — Uśmiechnął się lodowato i czerwone źrenice zwęziły się, spoglądając zachłannie na srebrny łańcuszek. — Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś? Powiedz mi? — Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością. — Zresztą nie musisz nic mówić — wyszeptał mrocznym głosem. — Ja to wiem. Chciałeś... stanąć przede mną, czy mam rację? Zakończyć to, ten koszmar, w który niesprawiedliwie zgotował ci los... przeznaczenie. Ty lub ja, czy tak głosi dalsza część przepowiedni? — Voldemort uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, widząc w zielonych oczach chłopaka prawdę. Tak, te oczy nie kłamały, a uczucia wypływały z nich. Głupiec, nie potrafi panować nad swoimi emocjami, które doprowadziły go do zguby. — Więc mam rację.   

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę wisiorka i w momencie, kiedy go chwycił natychmiast wypuścił go z dłoni, odtrącając gwałtownie od siebie chłopaka, który wylądował na ziemi. Voldemort zmierzył go wściekłym wzrokiem, trzymając się za rękę. Zaskoczeni Śmierciożercy nie wiedzieli co się stało i tylko cień zrozumienia i ulgi pojawił się na twarzach Rona i Hermiony. Harry zaczął rozcierać obolałą szyję, na której pojawiły się siniaki i pręgi od silnego uścisku. Uczucia się w nim gotowały, ale w środku czuł ogromną ulgę, że wisiorka również Voldemort nie mógł tknąć. To było ryzyko, ale warto było.

— W takim razie będziesz musiał jeszcze trochę pożyć — odwarknął Voldemort.

— Chyba tak — odparł chłopak, wstając z ziemi.

— _Crucio_ — syknął Vldemort i Harry krzyknął ponownie, padając na kolana i oddychając ciężko.

— Zostaw go ty sadysto! — krzyknął zdesperowany Lupin i od razu pożałował swoich słów, gdyż jego ciało wypełniło to samo zaklęcie rzucone przez jednego ze Śmierciożerców, którym był Malfoy.

Voldemort przerwał zaklęcie i Harry zwinął się, pojękując.

— Jesteście zdecydowanie kłopotliwi — odparł z lekkim uśmiechem mężczyzna i wyciągnął różdżkę w kierunku Remusa, który właśnie podnosił się z ziemi. — Najlepiej będzie jak się was… pozbędziemy.

Harry zamarł z przerażenia, tak samo jak jego przyjaciele.

— Albo nie — Voldemort uśmiechnął się demonicznie, opuszczając różdżkę i podchodząc do Remusa. Wyciągnął dłoń i podniósł jego podbródek lodowatymi palcami, zatapiając wzrok w szarych, pełnych nienawiści i bólu oczach. — Pozwolę... wam żyć, na razie. Możecie mi się jeszcze przydać, poza tym pozwolę wam umrzeć dopiero wtedy, kiedy zrozumiecie, że mnie nikt nie pokona. Świadomość przegranej będzie dla was największą torturą. Ja nie przegrywam — wyszeptał złowieszczo i Remus zadrżał. Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Voldemorta i odwrócił się od mężczyzny, obdarzając pogardliwym spojrzeniem Snape'a i Karkarova. — Gdzie jest chłopak? Przyprowadzić go — rozkazał, spoglądając na jednego ze Śmierciożerców, ten skinął głową i wycofał się w stronę lasu. Po chwili pojawił się ciągnąć za rękę przestraszonego chłopca.

— Mark? — wyszeptał zaskoczony i zdezorientowany Harry, gdy ból wypełniający jego ciało zelżał. — Ty tutaj?

Chłopak wyrwał się gwałtownie mężczyźnie i podbiegł do Harry'ego. Stanął za nim, chwytając się jego rękawa. Dzieciak był przestraszony, ale w oczach miał nienawiść, cały się trząsł. Śmierciozerca już wyciągnął różdżkę, ale gest ręki ich Pana powstrzymał go i czarodziej opuścił różdżkę.    

— Evans? — Kolejny chłodny i również zaskoczony głos.

— Profesor Snape? — rozpogodził się chłopak na widok swojego opiekuna i poczuł, że strach go na chwilę opuszcza.

— Wystarczy tego — syknął Voldemort. — On jest drugą częścią Klucza.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Marka z zaskoczeniem. Teraz Harry wiedział, co w tym chłopaku tak go poruszyło. Gdy wtedy patrzył w jego oczy, były takie jak tej dziewczynki, idealnie niebieskie i uspakajające.

— Evans, to prawda? — zapytał Snape.

— Ja… ja nie wiem — wyszeptał, jąkając się i trzymając nadal kurczowo rękawa Harry'ego. — Nic nie wiem.

— Jak to nie wiesz, na Merlina! — warknął wściekle profesor i chłopak spuścił oczy, czerwieniejąc na twarzy.

— Profesorze — syknął Harry. — Nie widzi pan, że jest przestraszony?

— Potter, ty nawet się nie wtrącaj, jeśli nie chcesz, abym cię osobiście zamordował — warknął zupełnie rozstrojony Mistrz Eliksirów, kompletnie zapominając, że są obecnie w tragicznej sytuacji i ich życie wisi na włosku.

— Snape! — Lodowaty głos tuż koło niego doprowadził go do gwałtownego wyprostowania się i natychmiast sprowadził go na ziemię, strach przeszył jego ciało. — Nie zmuszaj mnie, abym ci pokazał, gdzie jest twoje miejsce.

Mężczyzna zadrżał, doskonale wiedział, co Czarny Pan chce mu powiedzieć. Był już martwy, tego Mistrz Eliksirów był pewien. Gdy tylko Lord dopnie swego, to pierwsze co zrobi, to przykładnie ukarze zdrajcę. To będzie długa i powolna śmierć w męczarniach.

— Co teraz, Panie? — zapytał piskliwym głosem jeden ze Śmierciożerców i padł na ziemię. — Wybacz, Panie, nie chciałem przerywać… ja… proszę o wybaczenie — wyjęczał i skomlał prawie spazmatycznie.

— Kretynów nigdy dość — warknął lodowato Czarny Pan, odchodząc od Snape'a i podchodząc do mężczyzny leżącego na ziemi. — Wstawaj natychmiast, niedobrze mi się od tego robi.

— T-tak, Paaanie, co tylko rozkażesz — wyjąkał i natychmiast się podniósł.

Zakapturzona postać spojrzała w stronę Harry’ego i naciągnęła bardziej kaptur.

— Rozwiążcie ich — odparł lodowato Lord patrząc na uwięzionych, w których oczach pojawiło się zaskoczenie. — Są nieszkodliwi, nie mają różdżek. Jednak jak będą coś kombinować… ucierpi na tym pan Potter. — Uśmiechnął się upiornie. — Poza tym, jesteśmy na miejscu — ciągnął dalej, ale tym razem chłodno spoglądając na mężczyznę, który przed momentem poniżał się na ziemi, skamląc o łaskę. Zakapturzona postać zadrżała. — Teraz musimy jedynie czekać — dodał, patrząc na Pottera, który wyciągnął na wierzch swój łańcuszek, zerkając na wisiorek.

Piasek w magicznej klepsydrze się już prawie przesypał, zostało tylko kilka ziaren. Jeden księżyc na wisiorku dochodził nowiu, a drugi pełni. Było kilka minut po dwunastej. słońce niemiłosiernie świeciło i panował okropny zaduch. Nie było nawet najmniejszego podmuchu wiatru.

— Jeszcze piętnaście minut — odparł z rezygnacją Lupin, siadając na głazie. — Za piętnaście minut księżyc będzie w nowiu, czyli nastąpi to dokładnie o godzinie dwunastej czterdzieści osiem.

— A ty skąd to wiesz? — zwrócił się do niego Snape.

— Przecież jestem wilkołakiem i takie rzeczy się po prostu wie.

Mistrz Eliksirów nic nie odpowiedział. Oparł się o pień drzewa, krzyżując ręce na piersi i obserwując Marka. Tysiące myśli mu wirowały w głowie, a jedna była bardziej niedorzeczna od drugiej. Mięli Klucz pod nosem i nie wiedzieli o tym. Chłopak chodził po polanie i klęknął koło źródełka, aby się napić wody. Snape czuł się bezsilny, nie mógł nic zrobić i to doprowadzało go do szału. Widok zadowolonego Czarnego Pana zdecydowanie nie napawał go optymizmem. Westchnął, spoglądając w rażące słońce, przymykając powieki. Czuł przyjemne ciepło na twarzy, a w sercu obawę przed tym co jeszcze ich czeka.

— Mark! — krzyknął Harry, podbiegając do chłopka, który osunął się na ziemię.

Snape momentalnie spojrzał w tamtą stronę, tak samo jak pozostali.

Chłopak otworzył oczy i nie były to jego oczy. Harry zamarł z zaskoczenia. Oczy dzieciaka były idealnie szafirowe, zupełnie takie jak tej dziewczynki, Any, kiedy do niego przemówiła. Poczuł na powrót ciepło w okolicy serca i strach zmieszany z ulgą. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy koło niego stanął Voldemort, który również zachłannie i z wielkim zadowoleniem przyglądał się dzieciakowi. Mark wstał z ziemi bez niczyjej pomocy, nikt nie był w stanie się poruszyć, nawet Harry, który koło niego klęczał. Szafirowe oczy rozbłysły blaskiem, spoglądając na osoby, które go otaczały i delikatny, smutny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego i Voldemorta. Chłopak zatrzymał wzrok na Voldemorcie i przemówił takim samym głosem jak wtedy dziewczynka w Świętym Mungu.

_„A oni staną naprzeciw siebie, choć są do siebie tak podobni_

_A wtedy okryta płaszczem ciemności Selena_

_Nad nimi swe krwawe łzy uroni.”_

Harry nagle drgnął i jego ciało przeszył dreszcz. Znał te słowa doskonale, te same wypowiedziała Ana, tylko że teraz ta sama treść była skierowana do innej osoby, był nią Voldemort. Tylko dlaczego teksty są jednakowe? O co w nich chodzi? Jednak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, gdyż następną rzeczą, jaką widział, to była uniesiona ręka chłopka w ich kierunku i jakieś światło z niej rozbłysło, oślepiając na moment pozostałych. Gdy Harry otworzył oczy, Mark leżał nieprzytomny, a dokładnie między nim a Voldemorte stał srebrny, gładki słup, wysoki do kolan, a na nim niewielki blat szklany zapisany w trzech językach, na którym dodatkowo widniały dziwne cyfry. Voldemort od razu podszedł do blatu i zaczął go oglądać z każdej strony. Harry natomiast zerknął w stronę Marka i zobaczył, jak Snape szybko do niego podchodzi i podnosi nieprzytomnego chłopca. Wszyscy w obecnej chwili byli zafascynowani tym czymś, co się pojawiło i miało być częścią Klucza. Dlatego Snape, korzystając z zamieszania, spojrzał na Harry'ego i wyciągnął zza swojej szaty srebrnego wężyka, Harry zamarł, gdyż doskonale wiedział, co to jest. Czarne oczy patrzyły na niego pytająco i chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, co mężczyzna chciał zrobić. Kiwnął głową przytakująco i dostrzegł to jeden ze Śmierciożerców.

— Panie...

Voldemort przerwał swoje badanie i spojrzał na Snape'a, ale było już za późno. Profesor widząc, że nie zdąży ściągnąć łańcuszka z szyi, chwycił dłoń Marka i zaciskając ją na nim wyszeptał cicho zaklęcie. Chłopak znikł, a natychmiast rzucone zaklęcie Crucio wypełniło ciało Harry'ego, który stanął między nim a Snape'em. Zaklęcie zostało natychmiast przerwane, a pozostałe różdżki skierowały się w ich kierunku.

Snape patrzył na chłopaka z zaskoczeniem.

— Nie jest… ci już potrzebny — wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem Harry.

— Potter, stąpasz po cienkim lodzie — warknął Voldemort. Cholerny gówniarz, gdyby rzucił zaklęcie zabijające, a nie Crucio, to miałby poważne kłopoty. Potrzebował dzieciaka żywego, a jego głupia szlachetność zaczynała doprowadzać go do szału. Podszedł do Snape'a i jednym ruchem zerwał z jego szyi łańcuszek z wężykiem. — Wierz mi Snape, dzieciak w tym momencie uratował ci życie — wysyczał mu do ucha — Jednak ja i tak cię dopadnę. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, co robię ze zdrajcami. Swoją drogą, dziwię się, że kogoś takiego jak ty, Śmierciożercę, który bez skinienia oka mordował z przyjemności, darzy takim zaufaniem. — Snape zagryzł zęby i z jawną nienawiścią spojrzał na swojego było władcę i Pana lekko się trzęsąc. Co do tego pytania, to sam by chciał znać odpowiedź. — Bardzo interesujące — dodał Lord, oglądając łańcuszek w swoim ręku. — Dziwię się, że jeszcze to posiadasz. To jest niewątpliwie pamiątka i to drogocenna. — Spojrzał tym razem na Harry'ego i jego twarz wykrzywił demoniczny uśmiech. — Wiesz co to jest, Potter?

— Coś jak Świstoklik — wyszeptał chłopak, któremu Mistrz Eliksirów pomagał wstać.

— Można tak powiedzieć, ale nie jest to zwykły przedmiot — odparł, podchodząc do chłopka i Mistrz Eliksirów zamarł. Teraz wiedział, co Czarny Pan chciał zrobić i nie podobało mu się to. — Należał on do twojej… matki.

Harry zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, nadal oddychając ciężko.

— Nie rozumiem — wyszeptał, łapiąc powietrze.

— Więc Severus ci nie wyjaśnił jego pochodzenia? — Spojrzał na bladego mężczyznę. — Więc czuję się w obowiązku, aby ci wyjaśnić.

Voldemort zaczął się bawić wisiorkiem i spojrzał na niego z sentymentem, mrożąc czerwone gadzie oczy, co wywołało dreszcze i niepewność w Harrym.

— Twoja matka dostała go ode mnie.

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**_31\. ROZDZIELENI_ **

 

Harry przyglądał się łańcuszkowi z zaskoczeniem i niepokojem. Wiedział, że jego matka była szpiegiem. Snape już to mu wyjaśnił i nie widział powodu, aby mężczyzna chciał go okłamać. Voldemort nie zniszczy w nim zaufania do nauczyciela, któremu zaczął w końcu ufać. Nie teraz. Jednak dlaczego jego matka dostała coś takiego od tego mordercy? Dlaczego to przyjęła?   

— Moja matka była szpiegiem — odparł chłodno. — To co zamierzasz mi powiedzieć niczego nie zmieni.

— Tak — przyznał mężczyzna, podchodząc do niego. — Była bardzo dobrym szpiegiem, zupełnie jak ten zdrajca. — Spojrzał na Severusa, mrużąc oczy. — Tak dobrym, że pozwoliła na siebie rzucić zaklęcie uśmiercające.    

Harry spojrzał na Voldemorta szeroko otworzonymi oczami.

— Uśmiercające?

Voldemort uśmiechnął się upiornie.

— Tak. Zaklęcie było celowo zepsute. Ryzykowała życiem nie tylko swoim, ale i twoim.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Nie musisz — odparł chłodno. — Sam powiedziałeś, że nie ma to znaczenia. Jeżeli chodzi o ten wisiorek — schował go do kieszeni swojej szaty — to przenosił ją do mnie, gdy ją wzywałem. Nie mogła dostać Znaku, bo była zwykłą szlamą. — Harry skrzywił się na to słowo i złość pojawiła się w jego oczach. — Widzę, że stary Dumbledore trochę zmienił jego przeznaczenie. Przyda mi się, jak będę chciał złożyć mu wizytę.  

Zapadła cisza.

Snape zbladł i przerażenie pojawiło się w jego oczach. Cholera, jak mógł być taki nieostrożny? Niech to szlag! Ten wisiorek umożliwi temu sadyście swobodne dostanie się do Hogwartu. Ogarnęła go panika. W szkole było pełno uczniów, jeżeli on się tam dostanie, to nawet nie chciał myśleć, co może się wydarzyć. To może być koniec szkoły i dyrektora. Wystarczy, że Czarny Pan użyje uczniów jako środka przekonującego. Zagryzł zęby ze złości.

Voldemort spojrzał chłodno na Mistrza Eliksirów.  

— Tak, mój drogi — syknął jadowicie. — To co zrobiłeś było zdecydowanie lekkomyślne i głupie. Jak widzę zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę, ale jest już za późno. Chcąc ratować jedną osobę naraziłeś całą... szkołę. — Snape zacisnął dłonie w pięści, czując, że cała krew mu odpłynęła z twarzy. — Rozczarowałeś mnie Severusie. Zawsze miałem cię za inteligentnego.

— Nie sądzę, aby cię to zbytnio zabolało — warknął Snape, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od kąśliwej uwagi.

Zapadła cisza.

Voldemort spojrzał na niego groźnie mrużąc swoje gadzie oczy.

— Ty naprawdę chcesz umrzeć — odparł przyciszonym i mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem, bawiąc się przy tym swoją różdżką. — Jednak jeszcze nie teraz. Twoja śmierć będzie widowiskowa i nie licz na zaklęcie uśmiercające, to byłby zbytek łaski. — Spojrzał po zebranych, a następnie na Pottera. — Wystarczająco zmarnowałem czasu — dodał, podchodząc do blatu. — Potter, twoja część — odparł mężczyzna chłodnym tonem. — Chyba wiesz co powinieneś z nią zrobić?

Harry westchnął i po mimo złości, która w nim nadal kipiała, podszedł do szklanego stołu ściągając srebrny wisiorek z szyi. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie i dostrzegł w blacie wyżłobienie w kształcie wisiorka, wstrzymał oddech. Umieścił wisiorek na miejscu i odsunął się od blatu w oczekiwaniu. Przez moment nic się nie działo. Po chwili jednak srebrne litery na nim umieszczone zaczęły się układać w słowa. Chłopak nachylił się i zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że napis jest po łacinie.

— *Qui finem vult idem vult ad finem necesaria — przeczytał na głos.

Szklany blat zaczął się rozjaśniać, a z jego brzegów oślepiająca fala uderzyła w zaskoczonych obserwatorów, którzy nawet nie zdążyli zareagować.

Polana była pusta, a po szklanym blacie czy czarodziejach nie było śladu.

  
Snape otworzył oczy i jęknął z bólu. Leżał na lodowatej ziemi, unieruchomiony przez czyjeś ciało, a dookoła panowała prawie całkowita ciemność. Musiał naprawdę wysilić wzrok, aby rozpoznać w przygniatającym i bezwładnym ciele – Pottera. Widocznie obaj stracili równowagę podczas przeniesienia czy cokolwiek to było.

— Cholera! Potter złaź ze mnie — warknął poirytowany Snape, starając się zrzucić z siebie chłopaka. Gryfon drgnął i otworzył oczy, spoglądając w jego czarne źrenice zlewające się obecnie z ciemnością.

— Przepraszam, profesorze — wymamrotał chłopak, podnosząc się z mężczyzny, ale na sam dźwięk jego głosu poczuł ogromną ulgę rozlewającą się po ciele.

Snape wstał i zaczął otrzepywać swoją szatę. Spojrzał w kierunku swojego ucznia i wsunął rękę do wysokiego buta, wyciągnął różdżkę.

— _Lumos._

Światło z różdżki profesora rozświetliło komnatę. Harry spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Skąd? Przecież oni zabrali różdżki.

Snape uśmiechnął się.

— Zapasowa. Nigdy niewiadomo, kiedy może się przydać.

— Jakim cudem nie znaleźli jej?

— Dumbledore obłożył ją silną magią, aby była niewykrywalna. Wszystko w porządku? — dodał, patrząc na chłopaka.

— Tak — odparł brunet, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu z zainteresowaniem. — Gdzie my jesteśmy?

— Tam gdzie nas przeniosłeś — odparł chłodno, obserwując dzieciaka, a następnie również rozejrzał się po komnacie. — To musi być ta świątynia, albo piekło. Sam nie wiem, gdzie wolałbym się teraz znaleźć.

— Obawiam się, profesorze, że obecnie nie ma między nimi żadnej różnicy — odparł z rezygnacją.

Snape spojrzał na niego przenikliwie i dostrzegł, że twarz chłopaka nagle zbladła.

— Coś nie tak?

— Gdzie są pozostali?

Mistrz Eliksirów nerwowo się rozejrzał po komnacie, w której się znajdowali. Było to sporej wielkości pomieszczenie o kamiennych ścianach, wzdłuż których były umieszczone wygasłe pochodnie. Powietrze wydawało się być duszne i przesiąknięte wilgocią. Na posadzce były kałuże wody, która ściekała z kamiennych i nierówno obciosanych bloków skalnych. Na samym środku pomieszczenia stał olbrzymi stół. Poza nimi nie było tu nikogo.

— Obawiam się, że mogli wylądować w innym miejscu. Na pewno nic im nie będzie. Lupin i Karkarov również mają zapasowe różdżki, a co do panny Granger i Weasleya, to też sobie poradzą. — Z miny chłopaka wyczytał, że to raczej go nie przekonało. — Nic im nie jest i jestem pewny, że tak samo jak my, oni też gdzieś tu wylądowali. Musimy ich tylko znaleźć i jakoś się stąd wydostać.

Harry kiwnął głowa, ale nie mógł pozbyć się niepokoju, który pojawił się w jego sercu. Spojrzał na okrągły stół i podszedł do niego, a za nim podążył Snape. Gdy tylko wyszli na podest, na którym stał, natychmiast zapłonęły wszystkie pochodnie wzdłuż ścian rozświetlając całe pomieszczenie i wydając przy tym ostry syk. Dopiero teraz zdali sobie sprawę, że znaleźli się w komnacie bez okien i żadnych drzwi, byli uwięzieni. W pułapce.

— Nie podoba mi się to — mruknął chłopak. Cofnął się w stronę profesora, tak że stali teraz do siebie plecami.

— Sądziłem, że lubisz przygody — prychnął nauczyciel, opuszczając swoją różdżkę. — To niepowtarzalna okazja, aby przeżyć kolejną, zresztą nie pierwszą w twoim życiu.

Harry zagryzł zęby i spojrzał lodowato na mężczyznę. Ten facet był niemożliwy. Nawet w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji, w jakiej teraz obaj tkwili, potrafił być wredny i złośliwy. To po prostu niepojęte.

— Ale może ostatnią — odparł lodowato, spoglądając w te czarne oczy.

Snape drgnął i poczuł rozchodzący się lód w jego żyłach i strach. Cholera, zaklął w myślach. Dzieciak miał rację. Szanse na wyjście z tego w jednym kawałku były znikome. Jeżeli uda im się przeżyć, to będzie chyba tylko cud.

— Nawet tak nie myśl — warknął, nachylając się nad chłopakiem, w którego oczach dostrzegł zaskoczenie. — Wydostaniemy się stąd obaj i radzę ci zabrać się za myślenie.

— Przepraszam, profesorze — odparł Gryfon z westchnieniem.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku stołu.

— Musi tu być jakieś wyjście — odparł, badając marmurowy blat. — Jakaś wskazówka, cokolwiek.

Harry tym czasem przeszedł wzdłuż ścian szukając jakiegoś ukrytego przejścia, jednak po dziesięciu minutach stwierdził, że to niema sensu. Były tyko skały i nic poza tym, żadnych zapadni czy dźwigni.

— Nic nie znalazłem — odparł opierając się o blat stołu i spojrzał na Snape'a, który wyraźnie starał się rozszyfrować, co oznaczają napisy i liczby na nim wyryte.

— Gdzieś tu musi być wyjście — odparł, nie podnosząc wzroku. Harry przesunął palcami po blacie, przebiegając wzrokiem po srebrnych cyfrach. Czuł dziwny niepokój w sobie, którego nie potrafił uzasadnić. To miejsce wyraźnie oddziaływało na niego. — W przeciwnym razie pochodnie by wygasły — ciągnął dalej Mistrz Eliksirów, badając blat.

Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę.

— Powietrze?

— Dokładnie — przytaknął, marszcząc brwi. — Jesteśmy już tu wystarczająco długo, aby przynajmniej przygasły, a one nadal palą się takim samym płomieniem. Poza tym, powinniśmy sami odczuwać brak tlenu.

— Sprawdziłem pochodnie i żadna nawet nie drgnie. Na niektórych są jedynie jakieś numery.

— Numery? — zainteresował się mężczyzna i szybko zszedł z podestu, aby przyjrzeć się pochodniom. Przeszedł trzy razy wzdłuż ścian czytając numery, aby je zapamiętać Były one cztero i trzy cyfrowe, i z tego co pamiętał, wszystkie one znajdowały się na kamiennym blacie, który przed chwilą badał, więc coś musiało je łączyć. — 896, 1996, 1946, 646, 1296, 1696, 1496, 1196, 996 i 346… cholera, nic mi to nie mówi — warknął zirytowany, wracając do stołu i ponownie wyszukując na nim numery z pochodni.

— Może to jakiś szyfr? — zasugerował chłopak, gładząc dłonią zimny blat i nadal przebiegając z zainteresowaniem palcami po wyżłobionych znakach.

— Może masz rację, ale nie widzę w nich żadnej prawidłowości, oprócz tego, że każdy na końcu ma sześć.

Harry westchną i przesunął dłoń na kolejny numer przesuwając palcem po każdej z wyżłobionych cyfr. Nagle coś zgrzytnęło, napis rozjaśnił się i jedna z pochodni zgasła.

Zapadła cisza i obaj na siebie spojrzeli z zaskoczeniem.

— Co zrobiłeś?

— Jedynie przesunąłem palcami po cyfrach. — Wskazał "346".

Snape spojrzał na blat, a następnie na pochodnie.

— To nie może być takie proste — odezwał się po chwili ciszy, a w jego glosie zabrzmiało szczere niedowierzanie. — Jednak z drugiej strony, dlaczego by nie.

— Mógłby pan mówić nieco jaśniej?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego niecierpliwie.

— Powstanie tego pergaminu jest datowane na około 346 rok. Tak przynajmniej pisało w tej księdze. To prawdopodobnie wtedy mogła powstać ta świątynia.

— A co to ma do naszej sytuacji?

— To, że pojawia się ona co pięćdziesiąt lat, a to prawdopodobnie nie są numery tylko daty. Różnią się od siebie o pięćdziesiąt lat. To znaczy o sto pięćdziesiąt lub dwieście, ale zawsze jest to data pojawienia się świątyni liczona od 346 roku. Rozumiesz?  

— Mniej więcej — odparł niepewnie. — Więc musimy odnaleźć te daty?

— Dokładnie. — Uśmiechnął się Snape i natychmiast nachylił się nad blatem. — Powinniśmy je uruchamiać w odpowiedniej kolejności, a więc w wzrastającej.

— Mam 646 rok — odparł Harry.

— Więc sprawdźmy czy mam rację — odparł z przejęciem Mistrz Eliksirów. — Jeżeli się mylę, to utknęliśmy tu na dobre. — Harry wstrzymując oddech, przesunął palcami po cyfrach i napis rozjaśnił się. Coś zgrzytnęło i kolejna z pochodni zgasła. Oczy Snape’a zabłyszczały. — Działa. Kolejne daty z pochodni to 896 i 996...

Znalezienie wszystkich dat nie zajęło im dużo czasu. Po około piętnastu minutach dotarli do ostatniej.

— Pozostał jeszcze 1996 rok — odparł Harry, gdy znalazł go na szklanym blacie. Uśmiechnął się blado. — To obecna data.

Snape spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu. Chłopak miał rację. Nie musiał zaglądać do jego umysłu, aby wiedzieć o czym myśli. To było naprawdę przeznaczenie, cholerna przepowiednia. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale poczuł się nieswojo na tą myśl, a może to była obawa?

— Tak — odparł ściszonym głosem. — To nasza data.

Gryfon przytaknął i tym razem pewnym ruchem przesunął palcami po napisie. Odsunął rękę, a napis rozjaśnił się tak jak wcześniejsze i kolejna pochodnia zgasła. Teraz w komnacie zrobiło się ciemniej, gdyż większość z pochodni była wygaszona. Pozostało tylko kilka zapalonych. Przez moment nic się nie działo. Wstrzymali oddech.

Stół drgnął i poczuli pod stopami jak zaczyna się przesuwać. Zeszli z podestu, który pomału odsłonił zejście w dół.

— Wiesz, Potter — zwrócił się do chłopaka ze złośliwym uśmiechem. — Ty naprawdę masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.

Harry posłał mu oburzone spojrzenie i nie czekając na nauczyciela skierował się w kierunku schodów prowadzących w dół. Za nim ruszył Snape, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Schody były śliskie i wąskie. Wzdłuż nich zapalały się pochodnie oświetlając im drogę. Harry miał ważenie, że te schody nigdy się nie skończą. Ciągły się w dół, gdzie robiło się coraz bardziej chłodno. Po około dwudziestu minutach, nie byli pewni ile im to zajęło czasu, jednak się skończyły, a oni znaleźli się w rozjaśnionej sali, gdzie znajdowało się mnóstwo luster. Podłoga i sufit były ze szkła. Snape spojrzał na chłopaka i razem ostrożnie weszli na środek oszklonej komnaty.

Przy wejściu widniał wyryty srebrnymi literami duży napis: Contra spem spero.

— _Wbrew nadziei mam nadzieję_ — odparł Snape, odczytując już lekko wyblakle słowa i zamyślił się.

— Niech to, kolejna komnata bez wyjścia — jęknął Harry i podszedł do jednego z luster, przyglądając się mu z zaciekawieniem. Dotknął jego chłodnej i gładkiej w dotyku tafli — Co robimy? — odwrócił się z zapytaniem do Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Odsuń się! — krzyknął Snape i chłopak jak oparzony cofnął się i spojrzał w lustro. Oddech utknął mu w gardle. Zobaczył siebie stojącego na tle księżyca, po którym spływała krew.

— Mój sen — szepnął drżącym głosem.

— Sen?

— Tak. Kiedyś mi się to śniło. Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem.

Snape spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem i podszedł do innego lustra, dotknął go. Szklana tafla się poruszyła, a on sam cofnął się jak oparzony. W lustrze pojawił się Voldemort patrzący na niego swoimi czerwonymi oczami. Ciarki przeszły Harry'emu po plecach.

— To tylko wspomnienie — odparł chłopak, nabierając powietrza i podchodząc do kolejnego lustra. Dotknął go, ale tym razem nie odsunął się. Pojawiła się w nim scenka znad jeziora z jego trzeciego roku, kiedy Dementorzy zaatakowali jego i Syriusza. — Syriusz — wyszeptał Harry i oczy zaszkliły mu się od napływających łez. Wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany i dopiero silne szarpnięcie za ramię wybudziło go z tego stanu.

— Potter dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał drżący głos i dopiero teraz chłopak dostrzegł wpatrujące się w niego czarne źrenice.

— Chyba tak, co się stało?

— Straciłeś na chwilę kontakt z rzeczywistością. To te lustra wprowadzają cię w hipnozę lub w coś podobnego, gdy stoisz zbyt blisko.

Harry rozejrzał się, tym razem w lustrach, które ich otaczały pojawiły się scenki z ich życia, te najgorsze.

— Musimy się stąd wydostać — odparł, wstając z kolan, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się w tej pozycji i teraz był trochę zażenowany. — Ma pan jakiś pomysł?

Mężczyzna skinął głową i wskazał na jedno z luster, w którym stał on i miał wciągniętą różdżkę w kierunku kobiety leżącej na ziemi. Miała kasztanowe włosy i była w ciąży, jak zauważył Harry, ale choć bardzo się starał, nie mógł dostrzec jej twarzy. Pomimo tego, jednak jakieś nieokreślone uczucie zawładnęło jego sercem, było w tej postaci coś znajomego, coś bliskiego i dobrego. Jednak nie potrafił nazwać tego uczucia i dlaczego ma wrażenie, że to wspomnienie jest w jakiś sposób im obu bliskie.

— Sądzę, że to lustro jest bezpieczne i może być wyjściem. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

— Czy ja jej już gdzieś nie widziałem?— odparł chłopak, podchodząc do zwierciadła.

— Pospiesz się — warknął z rozdrażnieniem i lekkim zdenerwowaniem. Nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć chłopakowi kim jest ta kobieta. Ne mieli teraz na to czasu, a nawet gdyby mieli, to nie zamierzał tego dwa razy przechodzić.

— Jest pan pewien, że to wyjście?

— Tak. Zaufaj mi — chwycił chłopaka za rękę, a ten spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. — Nie chcę abyśmy się rozdzielili. Nie wiem, na jakiej to zasadzie działa — wyjaśnił, wzmacniając uścisk.

Stanęli naprzeciwko lustra i wpatrzyli się w niego. Snape miał nadzieję, że się nie myli, bo w przeciwnym razie utkną tu na dobre dręczeni koszmarami z ich przeszłości. Już teraz czuł jak zaczyna mu wirować w głowie od głosów dochodzących z luster. Napis na wejściu zgadzał się z tym, co przedstawiało wspomnienie. To było jedyne wspomnienie, które łączyło ich obu, a kobieta na nim nosiła w sobie nadzieję dla świata czarodziejskiego. Nie mogło być pomyłki.

Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę zwierciadła i to samo zrobił Harry. Pod wpływem ich dotyku szklana tafla zrobiła się płynna, wstrzymali oddech i ostrożnie przeszli na drugą stronę.

Udało się.

Uczucie ulgi pojawiło się w ich sercach, ale nie na długo, gdyż tym razem zaleźli się w jakimś korytarzu. Było w nim znowu ciemno i wilgotno. Harry’emu przypominał lochy w Hogwarcie, chociaż tu było znacznie paskudniej. Mroczne, wilgotne i zimne ściany były pokryte mchem, który zakorzenił się między kamieniami. Teraz zwisał tworząc place zieleni. Woda kapała ze ścian na śliską posadzkę, również wykonaną z nierówno poukładanych kamieni. Gdzieniegdzie tworzyły się niewielkie kałuże. Jak na złość z pomieszczenia gdzie się znaleźli wychodziło jeszcze kilka korytarzy w różnych kierunkach. Ta wędrówka po tym przeklętym labiryncie zaczynała być coraz bardziej męcząca. Labirynt, to było trafniejsze określenie tego miejsca. W każdym razie nie miło ono nic wspólnego z jego wyobrażeniem świątyni, które w momencie przeniesienia rozwiało się.  

Snape zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu i zaglądać w poszczególne korytarze. W końcu zaczął przyglądać się ścianom i sufitowi.

— Co pan robi?

— Szukam jakiejś wskazówki, w którą stronę mamy się udać — mruknął niechętnie, nie przerywając dokładnych oględzin ścian.

Harry zbytnio nie wierzył, że profesor coś może znaleźć i wolał raczej na chybił trafił udać się w jakiś korytarz. W końcu jak nigdzie nie dojdą, to mogą zawrócić i spróbować pójść innym. Fakt, to byłaby strata czasu, ale bezczynność go męczyła. Jednak nie zamierzał przeszkadzać nauczycielowi, bo nie miał zamiaru wdawać się z nim w bezsensowne kłótnie. Razem tu utknęli i teraz razem muszą się stąd wydostać. Jak dotąd szło im całkiem nieźle. Podszedł do jednego z korytarzy i zdecydował się samu trochę porozglądać. Nagle rozbłysło coś w ciemności i zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ciało oplotły linki, a po chwili ktoś przystawiał mu różdżkę do szyi.

— Nawet nie próbuj, Severusie — rozległ się znajomy i zarazem chłodny głos.

— Lucjusz, co ty tu robisz? — Snape pomimo zaskoczenia nie opuścił różdżki.

— Wydaje się, że pan Potter czytając na głos, przeniósł nas wszystkich — odparł, trzymając za ramię Harry'ego, który raczej wydawał się być wściekły niż przerażony.

— Jesteś sam?

— Niestety. Mój współtowarzysz miał wypadek. — Uśmiechnął się chłodno. — Nie patrzył pod nogi i grunt go wciągnął.

— Lucjuszu…

— Wiesz, że mógłbym go uśmiercić na miejscu? Jest bezbronny i nawet fakt, że posiadasz różdżkę nic ci nie da. Ja go zabiję, a ty mnie. Jakby nie patrzył, chłopak będzie martwy.

Harry szarpnął się gwałtownie.

— Więc zabij mnie — warknął. — Na co czekasz? Voldemort będzie zadowolony i na pewno hojnie cię wynagrodzi — dodał z sarkazmem.

Lucjusz zesztywniał słysząc imię swojego Pana i wzmocnił uścisk na ramieniu. Chłopak syknął z bólu.

— Tak bardzo ci się spieszy na tamten świat Potter? — Jego głos był lodowaty i pełen jadu.

Harry zagryzł zęby.

— Co zamierzasz? — wtrącił się Mistrz Eliksirów, któremu cała ta sytuacja nie podobała się. Zwłaszcza, że głupi chłopak prowokował Malfoya, a ten człowiek nie należał do opanowanych i umiejących kontrolować swoje emocje. On był naprawdę szybki i niebezpieczny, a najgorsze było to, że był inteligentny.

— Powiedz mi Severusie, ale tak szczerze — zaczął spokojnie, wpatrując się w czarne oczy swojego dawnego przyjaciela. — Czy ty wierzysz, że ten dzieciak jest w stanie pokonać… Czarnego Pana?

Zapadła cisza. Snape spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Malfoya, który z kamienną twarzą się w niego wpatrywał, a następnie skierował wzrok na związanego i bezbronnego chłopaka, którego zielone oczy wyrażały zaskoczenie i niepewność.

— Wtedy mi nie odpowiedziałeś. A teraz, co myślisz? — spytał ponownie i Snape opuścił swoją różdżkę, patrząc ponownie w jego szare oczy.

— Tak — odparł pewnie i stanowczo. — Chłopak jest w stanie go pokonać. Jeżeli ktokolwiek jest w stanie zniszczyć Czarnego Pana, to właśnie on.

— Jesteś tego taki pewien?

— W przeciwnym razie nie ryzykowałbym życiem, aby go chronić. Przecież znasz mnie.

Harry patrzył zaskoczonym wzrokiem na swojego nauczyciela, niedowierzając jego słowom. Snape w niego wierzył. To był szok. Poczuł jak jego ramię zostaje uwolnione, a mężczyzna, który stał za nim wycofał się do tyłu, odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał w szare zimne oczy Malfoya.

— Nie zabiję cię, nie mogę. — Jego usta wykrzywił uśmieszek. — Spłacam dług — dodał, cofając się w ciemny korytarz i mając nadal uniesioną różdżkę. Znikł w ciemności.

— _Finite_ — szepnął cicho Snape, wskazując różdżką na chłopaka i magiczne więzy opadły. — W porządku?

— Tak — odparł niepewnie, spoglądając w ciemny korytarz i rozcierając ramię. — O jaki dług mu chodziło?

— Nie wydałeś jego syna, choć ten chciał cię zabić.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— Ale to było dawno i w dodatku to chyba jego syn powinien spłacić ten dług, a nie on.

— Pojęcie długu "życia" Potter jest bardzo złożone i jest rzeczą świętą, kiedy pojawia się między wrogami. Takich długów się nie łamie. Lucjusz był w Azkabanie i doskonale wie czym jest to wiezienie, tak samo jak ja czy Karkarov, dlatego wziął na siebie dług Draco. Wiedział, że się z tobą spotka, a był pewien, że jego syn nie doceni tego, co dla niego zrobiłeś.

— Zaczynam mieć tego dość.

Snape uśmiechnął się.

— Taki jest ten świat. Rządzą w nich zasady i pewne reguły, o których wychowany w mugolskiej rodzinie jeszcze nie wiesz.

Harry spojrzał na niego, a następnie w korytarz, w którym znikł Malfoy.

— Skoro on poszedł tam, to ja proponuję iść tamtym. — Wskazał na przylegające wejście, równie ciemne i wilgotne jak pozostałe.

— Niech ci będzie. _Lumos_ — odparł kierując się w korytarz, który rozjaśnił się światłem z różdżki. Za nim podążył Harry.

— Umm… uważa pan, że jestem wstanie pokonać Voldemorta?

Mistrz Eliksirów syknął słysząc ponownie imię Czarnego Pana, ale zdecydował się nie upominać Pottera, bo to nie miało najmniejszego sensu. I tak będzie je wymawiał. A tak poza tym, to imię coraz mniej zaczynało mu przeszkadzać. Dziwne, ale z jakiegoś powodu już się go nie bał.

— Potter?

— Tak?

— Bądź tak dobry i zamknij się — odparł z powagą, ale lekkie rozbawienie pojawiło się w jego głosie.

 

**W tym samym czasie w innej części labiryntu…**

 

— Myślę, że powinniśmy iść tamtym korytarzem — zasugerowała Hermiona.

— Skąd wiesz?

Karkarov podszedł do niej i spojrzał z niechęcią w niezbyt zachęcający tunel.

— Kobieca intuicja. Poza tym, nie wydaje mi się, aby tamten był bezpieczny. — Wskazała inny korytarz, gdzie co chwila zapalały się podejrzane światełka, migocząc w ciemności.

— Skoro tak mówisz. — Uuśmiechnął się, wyciągając różdżkę. — Więc chodźmy, nie możemy tu sterczeć bez końca.

Szli korytarzem dobre kilkanaście minut rozglądając się uważnie. Tunel którym podążali, jak na złość rozgałęział się co parę metrów na inne mniejsze, ale zdecydowali się iść cały czas w miarę prosto przed siebie, gdyż w miarę jak szli, robił się szerszy, mniej wilgotny i jaśniejszy. 

— _Avada Kedavra._

Zielona błyskawica roztrzaskała się o skałę minimalnie chybiąc celu.

Karkarov natychmiast się odwrócił i wycelował różdżką w kierunku czarnej peleryny, która mignęła mu między kolumnami.

— _Petrificus Totalus_. — Zaklęcie uderzyło w Śmierciożercę, powalając go na ziemię.

— _Expelliarmus_. — Drugi głos zabrzmiał odbijając się echem od nagich ścian.

— _Protego!_ — Tarcza profesora zablokowała zaklęcie.

— Za głaz! — krzyknął Karkarov i Hermiona natychmiast schowała się.

Sam również stanął za kolumną, wyglądając zza niej ostrożnie. Różdżkę trzymał w pogotowiu.

— Zdradziłeś nas — odezwała się postać w długim płaszczu, wychodząc z cienia z wyciągniętą różdżką i rozglądając się uważnie. — Co ci zaoferował Dumbledore?

— Nie twój interes.

— Jesteś tchórzem Igor — warknął mężczyzna. — Tchórzem i zdrajcą, a wiesz co z takimi robi Czarny...

Zanim zdążył dokończyć lub zareagować w jakiś inny sposób oberwał kamieniem, który na moment zamroczył go. Karkarov natychmiast wykorzystał sytuację i zaklęcie obezwładniające powaliło Śmierciożercę na ziemię.

Hermiona wyszła zza głazu i spojrzała na nieprzytomnego ze złością w oczach, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z wakacji, kiedy to Śmerciożercy zaatakowali jej dom. Niechęć i odraza była w jej oczach wyraźnie widoczna.

— Dziękuję za pomoc — odparł profesor, wybudzając ją z zamyślenia.

Spojrzała na niego uważnie.

— Drobiazg. — Uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale zaraz spoważniała. — Dlaczego?

— Dlaczego co? — odparł zaskoczony, przeglądając szaty mężczyzny w poszukiwaniu jakiś przydatnych rzeczy, jednak nic nie znalazł. Odebrał mu jedynie różdżkę, którą wręczył dziewczynie.

— Dlaczego pan chciał być taki jak oni?

Karkarov drgnął z zaskoczenia i spojrzał w jej orzechowe oczy. Dlaczego? Nigdy nie zadawał sobie tego pytania.

 

**W między czasie…**

 

— _Linum!_ — krzyknął Lupin i sznur wystrzelił z jego różdżki, oplatając się o jeden z filarów, który stał najbliżej nich. Wyczarowana lina naprężyła się gwałtownie. — Cholera, nie sądziłem, że chodziło o ten niebieski posąg — mruknął, zwisając bezwładnie na dość grubej linie. Ron, który również się jej desperacko trzymał wywrócił oczami z rezygnacją.

— No i co teraz, profesorze? Przecież nie możemy tu tak wisieć. — Spojrzał w ciemny dół, który rozciągał się pod nimi i ciarki przeszły mu po plecach.

— Musimy się wciągnąć i to szybko.

— Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić — westchnął rudzielec, czując, że zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie, a ostry sznur wrzynać w ręce. Zamknął na moment oczy, ale nic to nie pomogło. Po otwarciu nadal wisiał nad przepaścią bez dna. Jeżeli jakimś cudem wyjdą z tej cholernej świątyni cali, to uroczyście przysięga, że kończy z niebezpiecznymi wyprawami i nie będzie pakował się w kłopoty już nigdy więcej.

Lina może i była mocno zawiązana, ale oni zwisali nad przepaścią, która prawdopodobnie nie miała dna. Tak im się przynajmniej wydawało. To zdecydowanie zmobilizowało ich, aby jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego miejsca. Lupin podciągnął się na rękach i trzymając nadal różdżkę skierował ją jeszcze raz w kierunku kolumny i kolejna lina obwinęła się wokół niej. Pomału i ostrożnie podciągali się na niej. Lupin jako pierwszy wyszedł.

— Daj rękę.

Ron wyciągnął dłoń i profesor chwytając ją w okolicy nadgarstka, aby się nie wyślizgnęła, podciągnął chłopka. Teraz stali bezpiecznie na twardym gruncie.

— Mam nadzieję, że pozostałym idzie lepiej niż nam — odparł Ron, rozcierając obolałe dłonie i rozglądając się po komnacie. Znajdowało się w niej kilka drzwi, dokładnie sześć bardzo potężnych i drewnianych, okutych w żelazo wrót. — Proponuję abyśmy tym razem poszli tamtędy. — Wskazał na jedne z olbrzymich drzwi.

Lupin przyjrzał się im w zamyśleniu.

— Jesteś pewny?

— Nie, ale nie mamy wyjścia. To będą trzecie.

Mężczyzna skinął i podeszli do kolejnych drzwi. Dwoje poprzednich doprowadziły ich do tej komnaty, w której obecnie się znajdowali. Dwukrotnie wybrali złe drzwi. Lupin chwycił za klamkę i nacisnął ją z lekką obawą. Nie miął zamiaru ponownie wylądować na linie nad przepaścią. Pocieszające było to, że przynajmniej mieli różdżkę. Mężczyzna pchnął drzwi i obaj weszli w korytarz. Drzwi znikły.

— Cholera co to jest? — odparł niepewnie Ron, dotykając ścian po których pełzły pnącza.

— Wygląda mi to na jakieś rośliny. — Spojrzał pod nogi, gdzie rosła trawa i paprocie. — Tam jest wyjście — dodał, wskazując na koniec tunelu.

Ron kiwnął głową i niepewnie zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. Lupin ruszył za nim znacznie pewniej. Nagły trzask i wysoki krzyk spowodował, że podskoczyli ze strachu obracając się za siebie gotowi do obrony. Dwie postacie leżały na ziemi w półcieniu, starając się wstać.

— Kobieca intuicja — prychnął mężczyzna z rozdrażnieniem. — Jasne.

Lupin i Ron zamarli z wrażenia, znali ten glos.

— To nie moja wina — warknęła poirytowana dziewczyna. — Trzeba było nie opierać się o tą ścianę.

— Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że zniknie.

— Hermiona? — zapytał niepewnie rudzielec.

Zapadła cisza. Postacie wyszły ostrożnie z cienia.

— Ron! Profesor Lupin! — krzyknęła radośnie, rzucając się zaskoczonemu Ronowi na szyję i lekko przyduszając go w uścisku. — Żyjecie! Jak się cieszę. — Łzy radości pojawiły się w jej oczach, gdy spojrzała na uśmiechniętą twarz Lupina.

— Nic wam nie jest? — zwrócił się Lupin do Karkarova.  

— Wszystko w porządku, a wy?

— Też.

— Gdzie Harry i profesor Snape? — zapytała z obawą, gdy w końcu uwolniła Rona z objęć. — Nie widzieliście ich?

— Niestety — mruknął zarumieniony rudzielec. — Pewnie też gdzieś tu są.

— Nie martw się, Hermiono. — Nachylił się do niej Remus i uśmiechnął się ciepło. — Severus ma różdżkę i jakoś sobie poradzą.

— Nie mamy pewności czy są razem — odparła ze smutkiem.

— Na pewno są i nic im nie będzie — odparł Karkarov, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Następnie sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął różdżkę wręczając ją chłopakowi.

— Skąd? — spytał zaskoczony Lupin.

— Pożyczyliśmy sobie. Może się przydać, choć nie gwarantuję, że będzie działać poprawnie — Ron przytaknął, biorąc różdżkę do ręki. Pomimo, że nie była jego poczuł ulgę. Przynajmniej nie był już taki bezbronny. — Więc co robimy? — dodał, patrząc się w kierunku wyjścia.

— To jedyna droga — odparł Lupin, kierując się w stronę światła widniejącego na końcu tunelu. Za nim podążyła reszta. Gdy tylko wyszli z korytarza stanęli jak wryci.

— Jaki piękny ogród — wyszeptała zachwycona dziewczyna.

 

**Znacznie później…**

 

— Potter! — krzyknął Snape, chwytając chłopaka za szatę. Jednak Harry się zachwiał, tracąc równowagę i pociągnął za sobą mężczyznę. Obaj wpadli w tunel, który zamknął się za nimi. Wylądowali na czymś twardym i zdecydowanie nierównym. Pod palcami Snape wyczuł ziemię i trawę. — Cholera, patrzyłbyś czasami pod nogi — warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, próbując wstać.

Harry posłał mu oburzone spojrzenie.

— To nie moja wina — burknął. — Nie musiał pan mnie ciągnąć za szatę.

— Jeśli miałeś ochotę na samotne wałęsanie się po tym pieprzonym labiryncie, to muszę cię rozczarować — odparł lodowato i ze złością, która jak chłopak wyczuł, nie była kierowana do niego, a raczej do sytuacji w jakiej obaj tkwili. — Zamierzam ci towarzyszyć do końca czy to ci się podoba, czy nie. Czy to jasne?

— Nnachylił się nad nim, a jego mroczne źrenice zabłyszczały groźnie.

— Jak słońce. — Brunet wywrócił oczami i zaczął otrzepywać swoją szatę.

— Potter, niech ci nawet nie przyjdzie do tej twojej głowy działać na własną rękę.

W czarnych oczach na powrót pojawiła się stanowczość i opanowanie. Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— Dlaczego pan uważa, że chcę coś zrobić na własną rękę?

Snape przybliżył się do niego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Bo znam cię na tyle że mógłbym się założyć o własną różdżkę, że taka myśl od dłuższego czasu chodzi ci po głowie.

Gryfona zatkało i przyglądał się z niedowierzaniem swojemu nauczycielowi. Ten facet jest naprawdę niemożliwy. Potrafił wyczytać z niego prawdę, nawet bez pomocy zaklęcia, ten mężczyzna go przerażał i teraz wiedział dlaczego. Wprawdzie taki pomysł zrodził się w jego głowie, ale jak na razie nie zamierzał wprowadzać go w czyn. Miał pewien plan, ale nie wiedział czy on zadziała i faktycznie nie było w nim miejsca dla Snape'a czy kogokolwiek innego. Jedyną osobą przewidzianą w tym planie był Voldemort. Jednak na razie nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

— Nic nie kombinuję — odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

— Oczywiście ci wierzę — prychnął Snape.

— Nie musi pan.

Mistrz Eliksirów posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie, które na chłopaku kompletnie nie zrobiło żadnego wrażenia.  

— Gdzie tym razem trafiliśmy?

— Gdziekolwiek jesteśmy, to mam nadzieję, że to miejsce nie będzie miało nic wspólnego z ogniem.

Harry odruchowo chwycił się za ramię, gdzie miał nadpalony rękaw. Jeszcze kilka minut i usmażyliby się tam. Na samo wspomnienie poczuł swędzenie na ramieniu, gdzie się poparzył.

— Tam musi być wyjście. — Zmienił temat i wskazał na koniec korytarza skąd dochodziło światło.

Doszli do końca tunelu i wyszli na zewnątrz.

— Wydaje mi się, że jest to ogród — odparł Snape z jawnym zaskoczeniem w głosie i rozejrzał się dookoła.

— Zamknięty ogród — dodał Harry, z podziwem przyglądając się różnokolorowym kwiatom i krzewom o najróżniejszych kształtach. Wszystko było oświetlone światłami z pochodni rozmieszczonych w kręgu.

Znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu, które było olbrzymie i nie miało stropu. Nad nimi rozciągało się piękne rozgwieżdżone niebo. Księżyc był wyjątkowo duży i był w nowiu. Jedynie otaczała go jasna poświata, którą zabarwiała się czerwienią. Na około rosły olbrzymie drzewa i paprocie o niesamowicie dużych liściach. Po pniach, w kierunku koron pięły się pnącza o śnieżnobiałych kwiatach, mających kształt rozłożystego i gęstego w płatkach kielicha. Roztaczały przyjemny zapach, lekko słodkawy. Na samym środku było niewielkie jezioro, w którym odbijały się gwiazdy i ten sam księżyc, ale ku ich wyraźnemu zaskoczeniu w pełni. Podeszli do krawędzi jeziora i wpatrywali się chwilę w niego. Harry wyciągnął rękę, aby dotknąć wody.    

— Potter! To nie jest dobry pomysł — mruknął Snape, rozglądając się naokoło i chłopak cofnął rękę. — Nie podoba mi się to.

— To może i jest pułapka, ale chyba nie mamy wyjścia.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i zamyślił się.

— Chyba muszę przyznać ci rację — odparł z westchnieniem i wyciągnął różdżkę. — No to do dzieła.

Harry kiwnął głowa i ponownie wyciągnął dłoń w stronę wody. Dotknął ją ostrożnie dłonią, poczuł chłód i opór pod palcami. Nacisnął mocniej.

— To nie jest jezioro. To szklana tafla imitująca wodę.

Chłopak wstał i spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela z wyczekiwaniem. Ten chwycił go za nadgarstek i złośliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy.

— Coś mi mówi, że znowu możemy mieć niezbyt miłe lądowanie.

Mówiąc to, pociągnął go za sobą i obaj pewnie weszli na szklaną powierzchnię. Przez moment nic się nie działo. Po chwili jednak woda na niej zafalowała i otoczyła ich mgiełka, która zaczęła się robić coraz gęstsza. W pewnym momencie znikła, a oni stali w tym samym miejscu, ale to już nie był ogród, a pod nimi nie było szklanej tafli, w której przeglądał się księżyc.

 

***

**_*Qui finem vult idem vult ad finem necesaria_ ** _— Kto chce celu, chce również tego, co jest konieczne, aby go osiągnąć._

**** ****

****


	32. Chapter 32

**_32\. ŹRÓDŁO MOCY_ **

 

— Weasley! Za kolumnę — krzyknął Karkarov. — _Petrificus Totalus_ — warknął w stronę Śmierciożercy, który skierował się w stronę chłopaka. Nieprzytomny mężczyzna upadł na posadzkę. Ron z wysiłkiem schował się za kolumnę. Zaklęcie noży trafiło go w nogę zaraz jak tylko pojawił się w tej dziwacznej sali i teraz czuł okropny ból przy każdym kroku.

— _Avada Keda…_

— _Rictusempra!_ — krzyknął rudzielec trafiając w kolejnego Śmierciożercę i przerywając śmiercionośną klątwę skierowaną w jego kierunku. — Hermiono, za tobą!

Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili uchyliła się od zaklęcia Crucio, które rzucił w nią Lucjusz Malfoy.

— _Dolor.*_

— _Defendo!_ — krzyknęła, zatrzymując kolejną klątwę mężczyzny. Za nim zdążyła rzucić na niego zaklęcie wycofał się, znikając za filarem.

Kolejna dwójka Śmierciożrców pojawiła się w komnacie.

— _Culter_ — syknął jeden z nich.

Zaklęcie trafiło Karkarova w prawe ramię i syknął z palącego bólu.

— _Avada Kedavra_ — warknął z nienawiścią i ten sam Śmierciożerca upadł na posadzkę martwy. Maska zsunęła mu się z twarzy, ukazując bladą i bardzo młodą twarz mężczyzny, około dwudziestoletniego. Jego błękitne i martwe oczy były pozbawione blasku.

— Jesteście beznadziejni — odparł lodowatym głosem Voldemort, który wszedł na środek sali, szeleszcząc swoją długą szatą.

Całe pomieszczenie w którym się znajdowali było wyłożone szarobiałym marmurem. Miało kształt kwadratu. Od gładkich i lśniących ścian wiało chłodem, a tablice rozmieszczone wzdłuż nich przypominały płyty nagrobkowe, na których były wypisane jakieś łacińskie inkantacje. Komnata nie miała drzwi ani okien. Nie znajdowało się w niej nic oprócz sześciu czarodziejów wykutych w czarnym kamieniu i ustawionych na środku pomieszczenia. Posągi były tak ustawione, że tworzyły okrąg, a ich wyciągnięte dłonie skierowane były ku jego wnętrzu. Na obrzeżach komnaty znajdowały się marmurowe kolumny, na których umieszczone były pochodnie oświetlające komnatę. 

— Wszystko muszę robić sam. _Expelliarmus_ — wyszeptał w kierunku Karkarova.

— _Protego._

Zaklęcie Lorda pomimo wypowiedzenia go szeptem było o wiele silniejsze. Karkarov nie wypuścił swojej różdżki z ręki, ale został odrzucony z ogromną siłą w stronę jednej z kolumn, tuż obok Lupina, który moment temu doszedł do siebie po zaklęciu ogłuszającym, które ściągnęła z niego Hermiona. Wściekły Remus skierował różdżkę w kierunku Voldemorta, chcąc wypowiedzieć klątwę, lecz nie zdążył, gdyż Lord posłał go tym samym zaklęciem na przeciwległą ścianę. Lupin jęknął z powodu bólu, który wypełnił jego głowę. Uderzenie o twardy marmur było bardzo silne. Nie był w stanie się podnieść, bo wszystko zaczęło mu wirować przed oczami i krew zaczęła spływać mu z rozciętej wargi.   

— Wydaje mi się, że trzeba was trochę ostudzić — odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby, kierując różdżkę na przerażonego Rona.

Zanim jednak wypowiedział zaklęcie w komnacie pojawiły się kolejne dwie osoby.

— Harry! — krzyknęła Hermiona i Lord odwrócił się w ich kierunku tak szybko, że osłupiały z wrażenia Harry nawet go nie dostrzegł.       

Snape jednak był bardziej spostrzegawczy, szybkim ruchem odepchnął Gryfona od siebie i zielony promień zamiast w chłopka uderzył o ścianę, robiąc w niej sporych rozmiarów dziurę.

— _Avada Kedavra._

Zaklęcie wystrzeliło z różdżki Mistrza Eliksirów i Voldemort uchyli się, unikając go. W tym samym momencie Snape padł na posadzkę z krzykiem zwijając się pod bolesną klątwą Crucio rzuconą przez wściekłego Lorda. Mistrz Eliksirów zagryzł zęby i podniósł z wysiłkiem głowę, aby spojrzeć z nienawiścią na Voldemorta, którego czerwone źrenice zwęziły się w gniewie.

— Harry… — Cichy i dziwnie znajomy szept dobiegł chłopaka od strony kolumny, gdzie stała niska, przygarbiona postać w ciemnym płaszczu i kapturze naciągniętym na głowę. Dostrzegł lecącą w jego kierunku różdżkę i serce zatrzymało mu się w piersi. Pochwycił ją zwinnie i znajoma fala energii wypełniła go, to była jego różdżka.

— Expelliarmus — krzyknął, nie zastanawiając się długo i zaklęcie uderzyło w Voldemorta, przerywając jego klątwę. Pomimo zaskoczenia czarodziej nie wypuścił różdżki z ręki. Zaklęcie Gryfona było silne, ale nie tak mocne jakby chłopak tego chciał. Snape opadł na posadzkę oddychając ciężko i drżąc na ciele. Voldemort odwrócił się w stronę Pottera, a następnie jego wzrok zatrzymał się na różdżce trzymanej przez Gryfona. Lodowaty dreszcz przeszył Harry’ego i chłopak zadrżał, nie spuszczając zielonych oczu z mężczyzny, jednak Lord nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Jedynie bez słowa spojrzał w kierunku postaci wyglądającej zza posagu i z powodu czystej furii jego oczy zaszły krwistą czerwienią.

— _Avada Kedavra._ — Lodowate słowa przecięły śmiertelną ciszę, która zapanowała teraz w pomieszczeniu. Postać nie wydając żadnego dźwięku upadła na posadzkę. Harry zamarł. Twarz mężczyzny była zakryta kapturem, ale dostrzegł srebrną rękę, która wystawała z pod szerokiego rękawa szaty. Już wiedział do kogo ona należała.

— Jak widzę, szczur zawsze pozostanie szczurem — odparł lodowato Lord, ponownie patrząc na chłopaka, który wstrzymał oddech. Voldemort był wściekły i Harry doskonale wyczuł jego emocje, jaki i moc, która zbierała się wokół niego. — Mam dość czekania. Trzeba to zakończyć. Nic tu nie ma. Cały wysiłek poszedł na marne.

Jego głos był sykiem i jego właściciel powoli zbliżył się do Gryfona.

— Nie rozumiem — odparł chłodno. — To jest to miejsce?

— Dokładnie, panie Potter. — Chłód w głosie Vodemorta ścinał krew w jego żyłach. — Cel naszej… wycieczki, lecz nic tu niema. Legenda… okazała się tylko legendą.

Harry zagryzł zęby. Przecież to nie możliwe. Przeszli taki kawał drogi narażając się na niebezpieczeństwo i to wszystko było tylko stratą czasu? To nieprawda, ta świątynia istnieje, a jak istnieje, to jest ona prawdziwa, a on znajduje się w niej, tu i teraz.

— Zawiedziony? — Chłodny głos przerwał jego rozmyślania i chłopak wyczuł w tym głosie gniew zmieszany z irytacją.

— Nie tak jak ty — warknął, trzymając różdżkę skierowaną w mężczyznę.

Tym razem demoniczny uśmiech wykrzywił usta Voldemorta.

— Jak mógłbym zapomnieć. Szlachetny Harry Potter, nadzieja świata czarodziejskiego. Czy nie tak o tobie piszą? — Chłopak milczał. — Cóż, przynajmniej ta sytuacja ma jedną korzyść. Wreszcie pozbędę się problemu, którym ty jesteś.

Harry nie drgnął, rozejrzał się wokół siebie nie tracąc Voldemorta z pola widzenia.

Snape podniósł się i oparł na jednej z kolumn, aby utrzymać równowagę, nadal drżał. Lupin i Karkarov wyglądali znacznie lepiej, stali koło Hermiony i Rona. Śmierciożercy wydawali się nimi nie przejmować. W tym momencie, byli lekko poruszeni i przestraszeni tym co zrobił ich Pan i odruchowo się wycofali za krąg posągów, aby nie narazić się na jego gniew.

— _Avada Kedavra_ — syknął i Gryfon odskoczył w bok, unikając śmiercionośnego zaklęcia, które trafiło w posąg czarodzieja. 

— _Petr..._

Nie dokończył zaklęcia, gdyż kamienny posąg ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich nagle stanął w ogniu, a po nim kolejne posągi. W jednej chwili zostali otoczeni jakąś dziwną barierą, która powstała oddzielając ich od pozostałych i wyraźnie zaskoczonych czarodziejów. Niektórzy stojący najbliżej kamiennych posagów odsunęli się ze strachem do tyłu.

_Gdy w martwych, a żywych ogień zapłonie..._

Jednak Voldemort nie zwrócił na to zbytniej uwagi. Był skupiony na chłopaku i pragnieniu zemsty, która teraz w nim płonęła. Ścisnął różdżkę w ręce.

— _Mitto*_ — wyszeptał prawie niedosłyszalnie.

— _Defendo._

Zaklęcie Lorda uderzyło w Harry’ego z ogromną siłą. Poczuł jak prąd emanujący z jego różdżki rozchodzi mu się po przedramieniu, a następnie atakuje jego mięśnie, doprowadzając do ich bolesnych skurczów. Syknął z bólu zaciskając silniej różdżkę w dłoni. Jednak zaklęcie było za silne, a jego własna blokada zbyt słaba. Nie był wstanie zatrzymać klątwy Voldemorta, tego był pewien. Koniec jego różdżki rozjarzył się światłem, a ona sama napięła się jak cięciwa łuku. Zanim to się stało, Harry już o tym wiedział. Desperacki krzyk Feniksa w jego sercu uświadomił mu, że dwie sekundy później jego różdżka pękła na pół. Fala zaklęcia natychmiast uderzyła w niego posyłając go w stronę posągu i tym samym wytrącając mu z ręki dwa kawałki bezużytecznego teraz patyka. Uderzenie było tak silne, że na moment go zamroczyło, a nagły ból rozchodzący się w jego lewym ramieniu i plecach przywrócił mu świadomość, akurat w momencie, aby uniknąć zaklęcia ogłuszającego, które posłał w jego stronę Lord. Zaklęcie rozbiło się o kamienny posąg czarodzieja w postaci czerwonych iskier.

— No, panie Potter — zasyczał mężczyzna, widząc, że chłopak stara się wstać z podłogi. — Widzę, że ucieczkę i uniki opanował pan do perfekcji. Jednak co do walki, to nadal jesteś beznadziejny. Od naszego ostatniego spotkania ta szkoła niczego cię nie nauczyła.

— _Sectio!_ — krzyknął Snape w kierunku Vodemotrta i zaklęcie rozpłynęło się na barierze, którą tworzyły posągi. Wszyscy spojrzeli z zaskoczeniem na to zjawisko.

— To jakaś magiczna blokada. — Mroczny czarodziej zmarszczył brwi, a następnie lekki uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy spojrzał na Gryfona. — Jesteśmy tylko my dwaj. Może i lepiej, tym razem nikt nam nie przeszkodzi w dokończeniu tego, co zaczęliśmy.

Harry spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią i złością w oczach. Okropny ból znów wypełniał jego ramię i podejrzewał, że od uderzenia mógł go sobie wybić. To utrudniało jego poruszanie, a najgorsze było to, że nie miał żadnego pomysłu jak uratować swoich przyjaciół. Wprawdzie w tym momencie nic im nie groziło, ale jeżeli Voldemort dopnie swego, to ich zabije. Ta bariera nie będzie trwała wiecznie. Cholerna świątynia. Miała tu być jakaś moc czy broń, a tak naprawdę nic tu nie ma. Jedynie paskudny labirynt, który cudem przeszli i jakaś komnata z posągami. Tak jak powiedział Voldemort, był w pewnym sensie zawiedziony, ale nie wiedząc czemu poczuł również ulgę. Nie było nic. Skoro nie było, to i on tego nie dostanie, więc nie będzie większym zagrożeniem niż już jest. Ta dziwna myśl zrodziła mu się tak nagle w umyśle, że sam był tym zdziwiony, że przyniosła mu taką ulgę. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na mężczyznę stanowczo.

— Szkoła nauczyła mnie bardzo wiele — odparł pewnie.

— Czyżby? — szyderczy głos zabrzmiał z rozbawieniem, a czerwone źrenice wtopiły się w zielone oczy chłopaka. — Czego cię nauczyła?

— Że nie chcę się stać mordercą.

Voldemort uniósł brew do góry i na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

— Skoro tak, to ułatwiasz mi sprawę Potter. Zresztą jak będziesz się bronić? Nie masz różdżki. Chyba nie zapomniałeś o przepowiedni? Albo ja albo ty.

— To tylko przepowiednia, wcale tak nie musi być — odparł chłodno.

Tym razem Voldemort wydawał się być zaskoczony.

— Czy ty wiesz, o czym mówisz, Potter? Przeznaczenia nie da się zmienić.

— Można, jeżeli je znamy. Ta wiedza powinna nas czegoś nauczyć... Tom.

Mężczyzna zwęził czerwone źrenice z gniewu. Jak ten smarkacz śmiał się do niego zwrócić w ten sposób? Jak śmiał wypowiedzieć jego imię, które usilnie stara się wymazać ze swojej pamięci? To imię, które jednak czasami powraca zadając ból, o którym zapomniał. Ostatnią osobą, z której ust je słyszał był ten stary dureń, Albus.

Crucio pognało w kierunku Harry'ego, który odskoczył w ostatniej chwili przewracając się i urażając ramieniem o posadzkę. Zaklęcie uderzyło w barierę rozpływając się w niej. Gryfon krzyknął i łzy z bólu pojawiły się w jego oczach.

— I co teraz? Jesteś bezbronny — odparł Voldemort, zbliżając się do niego.

Cholera, warknął do siebie Harry, starając się podnieść. Musi jakoś ich uratować. Nie może się poddać, nie teraz, kiedy jest tak blisko celu. To musi się wreszcie skończyć. Tu i teraz. Miał dość śmierci i cierpienia, musiał położyć temu kres. Zagryzł zęby z determinacją i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu szukając jakiegoś ratunku. W kręgu byli tylko oni dwaj, pozostali byli osłonięci tą dziwaczną tarczą. Spojrzał na swoją przełamaną różdżkę, która leżała koło Snape'a, a następnie jego wzrok zatrzymał się na posągach czarodziejów. Przyjrzał im się uważnie, coś było nie tak. Po chwili zrozumiał co. Oni nie mieli różdżek. Stali w pozycji, jakby chcieli rzucić zaklęcie, ale mieli jedynie wyciągnięte przed siebie dłonie. Myśli zaczęły mu wirować w głowie. To czarodzieje… _Jestem czarodziejem._ Urodziłem się czarodziejem i magia jest w mojej krwi. Jest ona we mnie czy posiadam różdżkę, czy nie. Nie potrzebuję jej abym był i czuł się czarodziejem.

Wizje i momenty, kiedy użył magii nie posiadając różdżki przelatywały mu przed oczami i było to tak realne, że czuł emocje, które im towarzyszyły. Poczuł jak rozpływają się po ciele. Gdzieś wewnątrz siebie słyszał szepty, słowa zaklęć, uroków i klątw. To wszystko wydostawało się na zewnątrz, jakby dopiero teraz przebudzało się z głębokiego snu.

Teraz rozumiał.

— _Avada Kedavra._

Usłyszał słowa jak przez mgłę, a następnie jego oczy dostrzegły zieloną błyskawicę, wydobywającą się z różdżki Voldemorta. Miał wrażenie jakby wszystko działo się w zwolnionym tempie.

— _Wystarczy!_ — krzyknął, wyciągając prawą rękę przed siebie i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich zaklęcie uśmiercające zatrzymało się przed nim, a raczej przed samymi palcami chłopaka rozjaśniając się przerażającą zielenią, która w każdej chwili mogła go pochłonąć. Voldemort zamarł z przerażenia, ale nie wypuścił swojej różdżki z ręki. Ścisnął ją desperacko w dłoni. Już wiedział, że popełnił niewybaczalny błąd. Chłopak nie miał różdżki, ale to nie znaczyło, że jest bezbronny. Przecież jako dziecko go pokonał. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w czystej nienawiści, a gadzie oczy zalała krwista czerwień furii.

Wszyscy patrzyli na to widowisko ze strachem i niedowierzaniem.

W zielonych oczach chłopaka pojawiła się złość i gniew. Zagryzł zęby, czując w sobie niesamowitą falę mocy, która coraz bardziej wypełniała go i napawała spokojem. Jego twarz stężała i zaklęcie uśmiercające przesunęło się w kierunku Voldemorta, który usilnie starał się je odeprzeć. Uczucie satysfakcji i samozadowolenia wypełniło serce Harry'ego, gdy zaklęcie znalazło się połowie drogi do znienawidzonego czarodzieja. Jeszcze tylko trochę i pozbędzie się tego mordercy raz na zawsze. Voldemort zapłaci mu za zniszczenie życia jemu, jego przyjaciołom i wszystkim innym, którzy cierpieli z powodu jego niegodziwości. Zapłaci za zamordowanie jego rodziców!

Pod ścianą z desperacją w oczach patrzyli na chłopaka Snape, Karkarov i Lupin. W ich źrenicach było przerażenie. Hermiona i Ron byli oszołomieni uczuciami, które otaczały ich zewsząd, nie mieli pojęcia, co się właściwie dzieje.

— Nie, Merlinie pomóż — wyszeptał Snape, zaciskając dłonie w pięści doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. To nie był Potter, nie ten, którego znał przez sześć lat. Ta magia była tak podobna do tej, którą posiadał Czarny Pan, że lodowaty dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach.

 _Każdorazowo użyte zaklęcie niewybaczalne niesie ze sobą ciemną moc, co wiąże się z ryzykiem stania się mrocznym czarodziejem._ Harry drgnął wybudzając się z lekkiego otępienia. Słowa Snape'a zabrzmiały mu w uszach zupełnie niespodziewanie. Fala chłodu zalała jego ciało, gasząc nieznacznie ten ogień nienawiści, który trawił go od wewnątrz. Spojrzał na mężczyznę przed nim, w jego przerażających źrenicach dostrzegł najzwyklejszy ludzki strach przepełniony nienawiścią, zawahał się. Ręka zadrżała mu niedostrzegalnie. _Wbrew temu co myślisz, jeszcze wtedy posiadał coś takiego jak uczucia._ Kolejne słowa Mistrza Eliksirów zadźwięczały mu w myślach. Oczy Harry'ego zaszkliły się od napływających łez. Nie chciał być mordercą, nie chciał się stać kolejnym mrocznym czarodziejem. Przemoc, to nie tędy droga i on to wiedział, ale dlaczego dał się ponieść tej mocy, która sprawiła, że zapomniał o tak istotniej rzeczy jak to, że mroku nie da się pokonać ciemnością. Czuł się zagubiony we własnych myślach i emocjach.

_— Dlaczego pytasz o Toma?_

_— Marto, proszę powiedz mi coś o nim._

_— Cóż, nie znałam go zbyt dobrze. Był w Slytherinie, a ten dom nie był zbyt lubiany. To był bardzo inteligentny i spokojny chłopak. Przesiadywał całymi dniami w bibliotece, czasami tego nie rozumiałam. Co można robić tyle w bibliotece… no już dobrze, wracając do Toma…_

Fala emocji, zawładnęła jego ciałem pozwalając mu nieznacznie kontrolować swoją moc i zmieniać ją.

_— Wiesz, Harry, on wstydził się swojego pochodzenia._

_— Jego ojciec był mugolem, to wiem. Jednak on sam trafił do Slytherinu._

_— To prawda, ale sadzę, że nie było mu tam łatwo._

_— Dlaczego?_

_— Pochodzenie, Harry. Był w Slytherinie, ale z plotek wiem, że nie traktowali_

_go jako równego sobie._

Ta magia, znał to uczucie, już je kiedyś czuł. Wtedy podczas rozmowy ze Snape'em w Sowiarii, po tym jak ten opowiedział mu prawdę. To było to, jego prawdziwe uczucia i pragnienia.

Znalazł i chciał to zatrzymać.

_— Wydaje mi się, że nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół, zwłaszcza, od kiedy stał się Prefektem. Najczęściej widziałam go samotnie czytającego jakąś książkę._

_— Był zły?_

_— Zły? Co masz na myśli?_

_— Jaki był dla innych?_

_— A oto ci chodzi. Nie wydaje mi się, ale raz, gdy już był Prefektem, spojrzał_

_na mnie. Miałam wrażenie jakby w jego oczach był ktoś inny. Wiem, to bez sensu…_

Jego twarz rozluźniła się, a w zielonych oczach nie było już nienawiści. Blask zaklęcia uśmiercającego jakby wyblakł, przybierając jasną barwę, lecz nadal utrzymywał się tuż przy Voldemorcie. Jednak to już nie było Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne, a mimo to czarodziej nie mógł opuścić swojej różdżki czy przerwać tego dziwnego połączenia.

_Gdy jasność i ciemność znajdzie do siebie drogę…_

Lupin chwycił Snape'a za ramię i wskazał łuk wznoszący się przed nimi, na którym widniała data 1996 rok. Gdy pojawił się razem z Potterem w tej komnacie, nie zwrócił uwagę na łuki z kości słoniowej umieszczone pod sufitem. W kości pojawiły się złote żłobienia układające się w imię. Najpierw pojawiło się "H", a następnie kolejne litery imienia "Harry". Snape wpatrywał się z fascynacją w ten proces, czując bardzo wyraźnie magię Pottera. Teraz pamiętał, to było takie samo uczucie jak to, które czuł w Sowiarii, kiedy ze sobą rozmawiali. Wtedy, kiedy chłopak zapewnił go, że wszystko będzie dobrze, żeby mu zaufał. Napis powoli pojawiał się nad datą i Snape odruchowo spojrzał w bok. Za 1996 rokiem była data 346, a nad nią imię Tolemeusz Rothemeberg i Teleiza Parnes. Więc historia zatoczyła krąg, pomyślał. Spojrzał jeszcze na datę przed 1996 rokiem i serce stanęło mu w piersi. Poczuł gniew i niedowierzanie. 

— Co robisz? — warknął gniewnie Voldemort, ale pomimo tego tonu, w jego głosie brzmiało zaskoczenie i zdezorientowanie. Był świadomy, że chłopak próbuje naruszyć granice jego umysłu. — Dlaczego? — wysyczał gniewnie, jakby rozumiejąc, co chłopak chce zrobić. — Wystarczyło trochę wysiłku i byłoby po wszystkim. Zabiłbyś mnie.

— Nie chcę — odparł ze spokojem. — To nie ciebie, Tom, muszę zniszczyć.

W oczach Voldemorta pojawił się strach.

— O czym ty mówisz?

Gryfon uśmiechnął się blado, a jego oczy wypełniły się intensywną zielenią.

— Demona, który jest w nas wszystkich.

Mówiąc to, powstrzymywane przez Harry'ego zaklęcie, stworzone z jego własnej magii uderzyło w mężczyznę z ogromną siłą, wyrywając mu z ręki różdżkę, która spłonęła w powietrzu. On sam stał, nie mogąc się ruszyć z miejsca. Jakaś nieznana siła trzymała go. Jego czerwone oczy zaszły mgłą, a na twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu. Cholerny gówniarz przedarł się do jego umysłu i teraz czuł jego obecność. Upadł na ziemię z sykiem, podtrzymując się na rękach. Cały się trząsł.

— Jak śmiesz… — wyszeptał, starając się złapać oddech, ale jedynie zacisnął dłonie w pięści, starając się nie krzyczeć z rozrywającego jego wnętrze bólu. — Jesteś słaby, Potter, i ty chcesz mnie pokonać? — warknął z gniewem i nienawiścią. — Jesteś żałosny. Możesz tyle mieć, a ty to odtrącasz? W imię czego? — Ostry skurcz przeszył jego kręgosłup, jakby chciał zmiażdżyć kręgi. Myśli i wspomnienia wirowały mu w umyśle doprowadzając go do szału. Krzyki jego ofiar, płacz i błagania o litość, której nie okazał. Śmiech za jego plecami i szyderstwa z powodu jego pochodzenia. Wszystkie jego niegodziwości i lata samotności, z której zrodziła się czysta nienawiść. Był w mroku i wszechogarniającej ciemności. — Na próżno się wysilasz… nie znajdziesz we mnie tego czego szukasz — wyrzucił z siebie z wysiłkiem przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy kolejne wizje jego przeszłości jak fala przelewała się przez jego umysł. — Mnie już nie ma...

Harry podszedł do niego i przyklęknął.

— Daj sobie pomóc — odparł, wyciągając do niego rękę. Mężczyzna podniósł głowę i jego przerażone i wypełnione bólem, nienawiścią, gniewem oczy spotkały się z niesamowicie zielonymi źrenicami chłopaka. Te oczy były takie spokojne, a ich zieleń wręcz kojąca, uspakajająca ten nieznośny ból, który czuł w sobie. One mu coś przypomniały, coś bardzo głęboko ukrytego w jego wnętrzu. Zapomnianego i zagubionego w ciemnościach duszy, w samotności. Teraz to się pojawiło i chciało się przedrzeć przez mrok. _Lily…_ kobieta, której pragnął, lecz nigdy nie mógł mieć. To było takie czyste uczucie, niespełnione pragnienie. Coś dobrego w jego życiu i tak bardzo chciał zatrzymać to wspomnienie. Zatopić się w tą barwę.

— Tak, to jej oczy — wyszeptał, unosząc jak w transie rękę i chwytając dłoń Harry'ego.

_Wtedy magia połączy ich serca, dusze i dłonie._

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w osłupieniu, w to co się działo. Nikt nie był w stanie powiedzieć słowa, czy nawet się poruszyć. W momencie dotknięcia ich dłoni jasna fala światła rozbłysła między ich palcami rozchodząc się oślepiającym strumieniem po komnacie i uderzyła swoją jaskrawością w zebranych.

Posągi czarodziejów tworzących niewidzialną barierę rozsypały się w tysiące kawałeczków, a pochodnie pogasły, pogrążając wszystko w ciemności.

 

……………..

**_*Dolor_ ** _(ból ) — zaklęcie z dziedziny Czarnej Magii. Powoduje silny ból wskazanej przez różdżkę części ciała ofiary. Nie pozostawia trwałych śladów_

_i jest stosowane przy torturach._

**_*Mitto_ ** _( rzucać, posyłać) **–** działa podobnie do Expelliarmus, ale jego siła uderzenia jest o wiele większa i wymaga dużego nakładu mocy. Zaklęcie nie zaliczane do żadnej dziedziny magii, gdyż stworzone przez samego Lorda Voldemorta i tylko on jest w stanie go wykonać poprawnie._

 


	33. Chapter 33

**_33\. NOC JAK ŻADNA INNA_ **

**—** Niech to szlag! — Ciszę przerwał chłodny i zły głos.

Snape krzywiąc się z bólu wstał z podłogi i rozejrzał się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu. Zamarł, a jego czarne oczy zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej mroczne i przerażone.

— O nie… — jęknął żałośnie Lupin w akcje desperacji. — Tylko nie to.

— Jesteśmy… w Hogwarcie? — dodał z niedowierzaniem i zaskoczeniem Karkarov, który z sykiem chwycił się za krwawiące ramię.

To była prawda. Znajdowali się dokładnie koło Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Na korytarzu było cicho i ciemno. Jedynie pochodnie się paliły, oświetlając go nieznacznie. Zamek spał. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu była już godzina trzecia w nocy, albo gdzieś koło czwartej. W tym momencie jednak niemiało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Dla nich czas zatrzymał się w miejscu, a raczej w tej świątyni.

— Harry? — odezwał się spanikowany głos Hermiony. — Harry!

Wszyscy momentalnie spojrzeli na siebie z zaskoczeniem, a następnie zaczęli się z paniką rozglądać.

— Harry… nie…

Dziewczyna zachwiała się i gdyby nie Ron, który stał koło niej, upadłaby. Chwycił ją silnie w pasie i podtrzymał pomagając jej usiąść na zimnej posadzce. Sam jęknął, gdyż miał uszkodzoną nogę i ciężar bezwładnego ciała ją nadwyrężył.

Snape spojrzał na dziewczynę i zagryzł zęby. Nie podobało mu się to. Trzeba było natychmiast iść do dyrektora. Dowiedzieć się, co do jasnej cholery się dzieje. I co jest z Potterem? Cholera Potter… To wszystko było bezsensu.

— Dlaczego jesteśmy w szkole? — odezwał się Karkarov.

— Nie wiem. Skoro jednak my tu jesteśmy, trzeba sprawdzić, czy Potter też tu jest — warknął Snape, coraz bardziej denerwując się. Przecież ten dzieciak nie mógł tam zostać całkiem sam. On przecież…

Ron pospiesznie wyciągnął z kieszeni Mapę Huncwotów i lekko drżącą ręką wskazał różdżką na kawałek pergaminu.

— Przysięgam uroczyście, że planuję coś bardzo niedobrego.

Snape i Lupin podeszli do niego z bijącym sercem, aby zajrzeć mu przez ramię. Na szarym pergaminie pojawił się plan szkoły. Jednak nigdzie nie było Harry’ego. Dumbledore był w swoim pokoju i w pewnym momencie jego napis znikł.

— Albus? — Dał się słyszeć zaskoczony głos Snape'a znad głów, które uważnie śledziły mapę.

Teraz wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę dyrektora.

— Tak myślałem — odparł stary czarodziej, który wydawał się lekko zdenerwowany.

Zawsze był opanowany i spokojny. Jednak teraz jego oczy zdradzały jawny niepokój i obawę.

— Co to wszystko znaczy? Dlaczego do jasnej cholery jesteśmy w zamku? Powinniśmy być w świątyni!

— Uspokój się, Severusie — odparł, podchodząc do mężczyzny. — Gdzie jest Harry?

— Nie wiem — syknął najbardziej jadowicie jak tylko potrafił. — Jak ostatni raz go widzieliśmy stał naprzeciwko Voldemorta! — warknął z desperacją Snape, nie zważając na to że wypowiedział imię czarodzieja, którego z całego serca nienawidził.

Dyrektor spojrzał na nich i wskazał na drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

— Wejdźmy moi drodzy, nie wyglądacie za dobrze i trzeba się wami zająć.

— Czy ty nie słyszałeś, co właśnie powiedziałem? — Snape spojrzał na niego wściekle i z niedowierzaniem. — Nam nic nie jest, jesteśmy cali i zdrowi! Co się stało z Potterem?

— Nalegam, abyś się uspokoił Severusie.

Jednak Snape nie miał takiego zamiaru. Teraz doskonale wiedział, co Potter miał na myśli, że dyrektor manipuluje nimi i robi wszystko, aby osiągnąć swój cel, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął być zły. Nie był w stanie już ukryć swojego zawiedzenia i rozczarowania.

— Nie mówisz nam wszystkiego. Wysłałeś nas na tą przeklętą wyprawę, ale nie powiedziałeś nam wszystkiego. Na Merlina, wiedziałeś o tej świątyni, byłeś tam!

— I tak i nie. Wejdźmy — westchnął dyrektor, ignorując ten nagły wybuch swojego przyjaciela.

Snape spojrzał podejrzliwie na niego i niechętnie wszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, za nim podążył Lupin, który pomógł Hermionie i Karkarov podtrzymujący zdrowym ramieniem Rona. Chłopak miał skręconą nogę.

Snape, gdy wszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, odruchowo zapalił w pomieszczeniu pochodnie. Następnie szybkim i zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do szafki z eliksirami. Po szybkim przejrzeniu zwartości wyjął z niej kilka różnego rodzaju fiolek.

— Może teraz nam powiesz dyrektorze, dlaczego znaleźliśmy się w zamku i gdzie jest Harry? — zapytał spokojnie Lupin, choć formalnie.

_A ty podróżny, co na tej drodze staniesz…_

Wszystkie wyczekujące oczy zwróciły się na Dumbledore’a, który usiadł na jednym z łóżek. Poprawił okulary i przeczesał palcami swoją długą brodę.

— Niestety nie jestem w stanie wam odpowiedzieć na to pierwsze pytanie. Mam jedynie przypuszczenia, co do waszej tu obecności.

— No więc? — odparł zirytowany Karkarov, biorąc z wdzięcznością od Severusa eliksir na skutki po zaklęciu Crucio.

— Co konkretnie się wydarzyło? — zapytał spokojnie.

Lupin westchnął i opowiedział mu wszystko od momentu wejścia do komnaty i pojawienia się jasnego światła, które ją wypełniło. Po skończonej relacji dyrektor ponownie przesunął palcami po swojej długiej brodzie, a wszyscy patrzyli na niego wyczekująco.

— Sądzę, że to przez tą przepowiednię — odparł w końcu.

Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na dyrektora z jawnym zaskoczeniem.

— O jaką przepowiednię chodzi? — zapytała niepewnie dziewczyna, nie spuszczając wzroku z dyrektora. Ten spojrzał na nich zaskoczony i po chwili w jego oczach dostrzegli smutek i zrozumienie. Snape również spojrzał ze współczuciem na dwójkę Gryfonów. Wiedział, że Potter zna ją i nie powiedział o niej swoim przyjaciołom.

— To Harry wam nic nie powiedział? — spytał zaskoczony dyrektor.

— Niby o czym? — odparł Ron chłodno i z rezerwą w głosie. Coraz bardziej tracił cierpliwość.

— Według tej przepowiedni, to Harry miał się zmierzyć z Voldemortem. Tylko oni dwaj, sam na sam. Nie przez przypadek Harry i on zdobyli dwie części Klucza. Przypuszczam, że właśnie dlatego nie mogliście ingerować w ich pojedynek. To ta przepowiednia szukała sposobu, aby się wypełnić. Przez ostatnie pięć lat starałem się jednak przeciwstawić jej, oddalić ten dzień — westchnął.

— Jednak tym razem nie udało ci się — mruknął Snape.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Udałoby mi się — odparł. — Wiedziałem, że oni zamierzają za wami iść. — Spojrzał na Severusa, z którego twarzy odpłynęła cała krew i stał się bladszy niż zwykle.

— Wiedziałeś i nie powstrzymałeś ich? — odparł jadowicie. — Czy wiesz, że mogli zginąć? — wskazał na dwójkę wystraszonych i zaskoczonych Gryfonów. — A Potter? Jak mogłeś wysłałeś tego chłopaka na śmierć?!

— Nie jestem z tego dumny i nie zrobiłem tego z radością. Zawsze starałem się go ochronić. Dobrze o tym wiesz Severusie — odparł chłodno i z pewną surowością w swoim głosie.

Snape zagryzł zęby ze złości i irytacji.

— Dlaczego im nie przeszkodziłeś? — wtrącił się Lupin.

— To ja wczorajszej nocy miałem z wami iść, ale oni mi przeszkodzili. — Spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę, marszcząc brwi. — Gdy miałem zamiar ich powstrzymać, podsłuchałem ich rozmowę w pokoju wspólnym. — Ściszył nieznacznie głos. — Po tym co usłyszałem, nie mogłem nic zrobić. Harry wyraził się dość jasno. Zadecydował o swoim życiu i nie miałem prawa kolejny raz ingerować. — Spojrzał ponownie, ale tym razem ze smutkiem na dwójkę obecnie zarumienionych z zażenowania i wstydu uczniów.

— Ale jak?

— Ogień w kominku, panno Granger — dokończył z ironicznym uśmieszkiem Snape, nie odwracając wzroku z błękitnych oczu Dumbledore’a.

Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawiło się nagle zrozumienie. Tyle razy, kiedy siedzieli nocami koło kominka, zdarzało się, że czuli lekki powiew dochodzący z niego.

Zapanowało chwilowe milczenie.

— Musimy mu pomóc. — Przerwała ciszę Hermiona. Teraz, kiedy wiemy gdzie jest ta świątynia można się tam teleportować i…

— To nic nie da — odparł Lupin, siadając z rezygnacją na łóżku i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. — Pojawimy się na miejscu, ale nie dostaniemy się do świątyni. Nie mamy Klucza.

— A Mark? Co z nim? — spytał nagle Ron.

— Jest cały i zdrowy. Znalazłem go w twoich kwaterach Severusie. Był nieprzytomny. Użyłeś talizmanu?

Snape niechętnie skinął głową.

— Jest on w stanie przenieść najwyżej dwie osoby. Użyłem go, bo ten chłopak był jeszcze dzieckiem. Czarny Pan zabiłby go jako pierwszego, po tym jak otworzył wejście. To dziecko było dla niego balastem.

— Mark niestety nic nie pamięta na temat Klucza. Nic nie wie o świątyni. Jedyne… — zamilkł, a jego ciało się wyprężyło gwałtownie. — To niemożliwe — szepnął stary czarodziej i jego oczy zalśniły niespodziewanie. Zerwał się z łóżka i spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Co?

— Kto ma ten amulet?

— Czarny Pan. Już mówiłem. Zabrał mi go, gdy wysłałem Evansa do Hogwartu.

— Niedobrze. Twoje kwatery.

Mówiąc to ruszył biegiem w stronę lochów, a zanim zrobił to samo Snape i pozostali. Mistrz Eliksirów dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o słowach Voldemorta, a konkretnie o fragmencie złożenia wizyty.

_A klątwę złamiesz wieczności darem…_

Drzwi do kwater Snape’a otworzyły się z hukiem. Cała szóstka stanęła w nich z wyciągniętymi różdżkami i z mocno bijącym sercem. Od progu uderzyło ich jasne i oślepiające światło, które po chwili znikło, pozostawiając po sobie błyszczącą poświatę. Gdy byli w stanie spojrzeć do wnętrza komnaty, zamarli. Jedynie dyrektor nadal pewnie trzymał swoją różdżkę w dłoni. Na środku pokoju leżał nieruchomo Harry. Był nieprzytomny. Lewa ręka swobodnie leżała na dywanie. Twarz miał bardzo bladą, ale niezwykle spokojną. Spływały po niej stróżki krwi, z czoła i rozciętej wargi. Nad nim kucała dziwna osoba, a raczej przeźroczysta zjawa. Jej prawa ręka leżała na czole chłopaka, a lewa trzymała prawą dłoń Harry’ego umieszczoną na piersi. Osoba miała spuszczoną głowę i z uwagą przyglądała się nieprzytomnemu chłopakowi, zupełnie lekceważąc osoby w komnacie. Po chwili jednak podniosła swoje szare oczy, które zatrzymały się na osobie Dumbledore’a, nadal ignorując pozostałych. Były to chłodne szare oczy, przyprawiające o dreszcz i strach. Zjawa wstała. Był to szczupły chłopak w wieku około siedemnastu lub szesnastu lat, szatyn. Ubrany był w szatę szkolną z godłem Slytherinu, srebrnym wężem na piersi. Patrzył w oczy dyrektora ze spokojem i jakby z lekką drwiną.

— Tom — powiedział spokojnie i cicho stary mężczyzna, opuszczając w tym samym czasie różdżkę.

Na to imię wszyscy obecni spojrzeli z przerażeniem na dyrektora, a następnie na chłopaka, który stał koło Harry’ego.

— Voldemort… — szepnęła przestraszona Hermiona i chwyciła odruchowo rękaw szaty Snape’a, który również zaskoczony przyciągnął gestem obronnym dziewczynę, zasłaniając ją sobą. Ron zrobił krok do tyłu.

— Dumbledore. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Ten twój Złoty Chłopak chciał zmieć… przeznaczenie. Głupi, bezmyślny i szlachetny kretyn, który ceni życie innych ponad swoje. Mógłby mieć wszystko — jego oczy zwęziły się i przepełniły chłodem. — Władzę, pieniądze i mógłby być niepokonany u mojego boku.

Zaległa cisza.

— Jednak zaprzepaścił to wszystko. I w imię czego, dla kogo?

Chłopak spojrzał na nieprzytomnego Gryfona i wyciągnął nad jego głową rękę. W tym momencie w jego oczach nie było nienawiści czy złości. Nie były już szkarłatne niczym krew jego ofiar. Demon, który w nich siedział już nie istniał. Pozostały szare oczy, w których pojawił się nikły cień szacunku i wdzięczności. Delikatny powiew w pomieszczeniu rozwiał czarne włosy Harry’ego i blizna w kształcie błyskawicy zalśniła jasnym blaskiem. W tym samym momencie na posadzkę padli na kolana Snape i Karkarov. Z ich gardeł wyszedł stłumiony krzyk bólu. Chwycili się obydwaj za lewe przedramię. To był ból nie do zniesienia, jeszcze większy niż ten, którego doświadczyli podczas wypalania Mrocznego Znaku. W ich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Lupin i pozostała dwójka chciała skierować jakieś zaklęcie na Voldemorta, ale Dumbledore ich powstrzymał stanowczym gestem ręki. Blizna zaczęła się rozmywać aż do momentu, gdy nie było po niej nawet śladu. Snape i Karkarov nadal trzymali się za przedramię, oddychając ciężko. Ból mijał powoli i spojrzeli ze strachem na Voldemorta, który opuścił swoją rękę.

— Spłaciłem swój dług względem ciebie — odparł, przyglądając się Harry’emu.

Nieznacznie skinął głową, wyrażając tym samym szacunek i rozpłynął się bez słowa ku zaskoczeniu pozostałych. Natychmiast po tym Dumbledore podszedł do nieprzytomnego chłopaka i dotknął jego ręki.

— Żyje, ale jest bardzo osłabiony. Ma ledwie wyczuwalny puls — odparł.

To stwierdzenie od razu wybudziło ze wstrząsu pozostałych, którzy natychmiast znaleźli się przy Harrym. Dyrektor wziął ostrożnie chłopaka na ręce i znikł.

Reszta musiała dostać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego w normalny sposób. Tylko dyrektor mógł się przemieszczać za pomocą teleportacji. Gdy pojawili się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym Harry już leżał na jednym z łóżek, a Madame Pomfrey się nad nim krzątała.

— Harry! — krzyknęła dziewczyna, podbiegając do chłopaka.

Za nią podążył Ron. Harry leżał na białych prześcieradłach i wyglądał bardzo blado.

— Co z nim? — odezwał się pierwszy Snape, który również podszedł do łóżka Gryfona. W pierwszej chwili poczuł ulgę na widok chłopaka, ale patrząc na jego twarz na powrót wypełnił go niepokój.

Delikatnie palcami przesunął po jego włosach, odsłaniając miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu była blizna, pamiątka po najokrutniejszym czarodzieju wszechczasów.

— Jest na granicy śmierci i życia — odparł dyrektor. — Od niego zależy czy będzie chciał tu powrócić, czy nie. My nie możemy nic zrobić — westchnął.

— Ale jak do tego doszło? — spytał Lupin, przyglądając się Harry’emu.

— Obawiam się, że użył zbyt wiele swojej mocy i to go wyczerpało. Jest czarodziejem. Magia jest w jego krwi. Przekroczył granice, której jak wiecie niewielu czarodziejów przekroczyło i zapewne już żaden nie przekroczy. Tak głosi przepowiednia, że większego po nim nie będzie. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, czym jest dla niego magia. Znalazł odpowiedz na to pytanie, które tkwi w każdym czarodzieju od momentu, w którym odkrywa on, że posiada niezwykłe zdolności. On nie potrzebuje różdżki, aby rzucać zaklęcia. Nawet nie potrzebuje znać definicji tych zaklęć. Wystarczy, że czegoś pragnie na tyle mocno, by to dostać. To bardzo niebezpieczna zdolność i osoba, która ją posiada obarczona zostaje ogromną odpowiedzialnością. Może ona zaprowadzić wiele dobra, ale również zła.

— Po prostu świetnie — warknął zirytowany i wściekły zarazem Snape. — Kolejny cudowny powód, dla którego na miejscu Pottera wolałbym się nigdy nie obudzić. Jakby ten dzieciak za mało przeszedł i zrobił.

Hermiona się rozpłakała a Ron przytulił ją, posyłając Snape’owi wściekłe spojrzenie.

— Severusie, to nie pomaga — odparł Lupin, spoglądając z obawą na dwójkę roztrzęsionych teraz Gryfonów. Podszedł do nich i przyciągnął ich do siebie obejmując uspakajająco ramionami. Jednak w głębi duszy wiedział, że Snape ma rację. Harry ponownie został obdarzony niezwykłą mocą, która będzie kolejnym ciężarem w jego życiu, jeżeli będzie w stanie do niego powrócić.

— Rok tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziesty szósty, Albusie. — Spojrzał na niego chłodno Mistrz Eliksirów. — Czy możesz nam wyjaśnić skąd nad tą datą pojawiło się twoje imię?

Jasnoniebieskie oczy dyrektora lekko posmutniały. 

— Tak. Byłem tam, ale to zupełnie inna historia. — Jednak oczy wszystkich były zwrócone w niego i oczekiwały odpowiedzi. Zaczął kontynuować. — Na świecie pojawiają się osoby obdarzone niezwykłą i charakterystyczną tylko dla nich potężną mocą, która tkwi w nich uśpiona. Ta świątynia jest pewnego rodzaju próbą uświadomienia sobie własnych możliwości i dostosowuje się do osób, które w jakiś sposób do niej dotrą. Tak było z Harrym i Tomem. To była ich próba. Obydwaj byli do siebie podobni i mogli uzyskać taką samą moc, umiejętność posługiwania się magią bezróżdżkową.

— W takim razie, dlaczego Voldemort nie uzyskał takiej mocy?    

— Podejrzewam, że był zbyt przepełniony nienawiścią, gniewem i chęcią zemsty, aby dostrzec to, co udało się Harry’emu. Tom był zbyt zaślepiony pragnieniem władzy absolutnej. Szukał symbolu materialnego, a więc nie tam gdzie powinien szukać. Tak samo jak Harry, miał to w sobie i ta świątynia miała mu to pomóc uświadomić. 

— Chyba rozumiem — odparł Karkarov. — Potter zrozumiał, jak wykorzystać swoją moc.  

— Dokładnie — przytaknął. — Pod wpływem emocji magia wyciekała z niego. Musiał się tylko nauczyć to wykorzystywać, ujarzmić ją, by móc w zamierzony sposób z niej skorzystać. 

— A co ona tobie pomogła odkryć? — spytał Severus.

— A jak myślisz? — Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

— Inteligencja.

— Zgadza się. Ja zdałem sobie sprawę z potęgi ludzkiego umysłu. Opanowałem zdolność planowania, obserwacji, łączenia faktów w jedną całość i przewidywania skutków działań moich i innych, to czyni mnie potężnym. Pomimo tego, nawet mnie czasami zdarza się popełniać błędy. — Zapanowała cisza. — Sądzę moi mili, że należy nam się wszystkim odpoczynek. — Zmienił temat, wstając z łóżka. — Powinniśmy się wyspać, to była naprawdę ciężka noc. Wszyscy starsi czarodzieje pewnie już wyczuli, że zła aura znikła. Będzie trzeba zgłosić wszystko do Ministerstwa Magii, ale na razie idźcie do łóżek. — Spojrzał wymownie w stronę Hermiony i Rona, którzy wydawali się być wyczerpani.

— Ale… — zaczęła dziewczyna, spoglądając błagalnie w stronę łóżka Harry’ego.

— To rozkaz. — Spojrzał groźnie Dumbledore. — Tu i tak mu nie pomożecie. Harry potrzebuje spokoju i ciszy, aby dojść do siebie. Jest zagubiony we własnych myślach i uczuciach. Sam musi znaleźć drogę do domu. Wie, że go kochacie i chcecie go odzyskać. Wie, że tu czekacie na niego. Teraz musimy mieć tylko nadzieję, że to uczucie będzie silniejsze niż chęć odnalezienia spokoju po drugiej stronie.

— Dyrektor ma rację — odparł Lupin, ściskając rękę chłopaka. — On wie, że może na nas liczyć. Chodźmy kochani. Odprowadzę was.

— Przyjdź do mnie potem do gabinetu, Remusie, dobrze?

Remus przytaknął i objął ramieniem Rona i Hermionę. Wyprowadził ich ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Trochę się opierali, ale po chwili posłusznie ruszyli z Lupinem do wieży Gryffindoru.

— Igor, Severus, wy też chodźcie — zwrócił się do mężczyzn. — Opowiecie mi wszystko od początku. Mam przeczucie, że Minister Magii w ciągu godziny pojawi się w szkole i będzie oczekiwał wyjaśnień.

Karkarov spojrzał na nieprzytomnego chłopaka ze smutkiem i ruszył za dyrektorem.

— Severusie?

— Igor ci wszystko wyjaśni, ja zapytam czy Pomponia nie potrzebuje czegoś. — Stary czarodziej spojrzał na Severusa podejrzliwie. — Poza tym, muszę zażyć kilka eliksirów leczniczych. Zaraz przyjdę — dodał niecierpliwie, widząc zaciekawienie w oczach starca i jakiś dziwny błysk, który na krotki moment się w nich pojawił.

— W porządku — odparł i wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, pozostawiając w nim Snape’a i Harry’ego. Pielęgniarka była na zapleczu.

Snape nie wiedział dlaczego chciał zostać. Po prostu czuł, że musi. Nie, to nie było to. Po prostu chciał tu zostać razem z tym irytującym Gryfonem. Bał się o tego dzieciaka, a wyjaśnienie Albusa, tym bardziej napełniało niepewnością jego serce. Ten chłopak uratował cały świat czarodziejski i mugolski. Zniszczył Voldemorta, ale ocalił jego duszę, co samo w sobie było niepojęte. Zniszczył tkwiące w nim zło, ale i zabił przy tym ciało. Ono żyło tylko dzięki złu i z niego zostało stworzone, a gdy zło zostało zniszczone, ciało po prostu umarło. Potter wyzbył się nienawiści i chciał ocalić kogoś, kto zrujnował mu życie. Zrobił to. Teraz leżał walcząc o własną przyszłość ze swoimi wspomnieniami. Wspomnieniami z jego życia, które mogły być zbyt bolesne, by chcieć tu powrócić. Tak. Ten chłopak zdecydowanie nie miał do czego wracać. Snape wiedział to i czuł, bo nieraz widział jego mroczne wspomnienia z przeszłości. Przez te przeklęte lekcje Oklumencji poznał życiorys tego dzieciaka na wylot.

Powrócić do tego życia? Wiedział jak trudno jest wrócić, wiedząc, że gdzieś tam nie trzeba się niczym przejmować. Że gdzieś tam są osoby, które kochał i teraz ma szanse z nimi zostać. Zostać na zawsze, na wieczność… poddać się i zaznać tak wyczekiwanego spokoju. Przecież już zrobił to, czego oczekiwano od niego.

Mężczyzna przysunął sobie krzesło, siadając koło Harry’ego. Delikatnie i z wahaniem wziął jego rękę w swoją. Była chłodna, bardzo chłodna, wręcz zimna. Z każdą chwilą z jego ciała uciekało życie. Puls stawał się coraz bardziej słabszy i nierównomierny. Chłopak przegrywał walkę o własne życie. Severus to wiedział. Czuł to. Może Dumbledore wierzy w tego dzieciaka za bardzo, aby to dostrzec, ale ten chłopak jest nadal dzieckiem, który niema po co żyć. Niema nic, po co miałby dalej ciągnąć to wszystko. Przepowiednia się wypełniła, chociaż Potter nieznacznie ją zmienił. Tak, udało mu się zmienić przeznaczenie. Voldemort wiedział, że dzieciak umiera. Sam był już martwy i był w stanie wyczuć emocje i osobę Harry’ego duchowo. W końcu byli ze sobą połączeni. Severus poczuł ból w okolicy serca. Nie chciał, aby tak się to skończyło. To nie mogło tak się skończyć. Ten chłopak nie mógł tak po prostu umrzeć. Nie teraz, kiedy naprawdę warto żyć.

— Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć — odparł ostro. — O nie panie Potter, nie dam ci tej satysfakcji.

Spojrzał swoimi czarnymi oczami na twarz chłopaka. Źrenice stały się idealnie czarne, wręcz mroczne. Wzmocnił uścisk ręki.

— _Legilimens_ — szepnął i poczuł, że odbił się dość boleśnie od bariery ochronnej Harry’ego. — Szlag — syknął.

Potter nauczył się doskonale bronić umysł. Nawet teraz, gdy jest prawie w śpiączce instynktowne broni się przed ingerencją z zewnątrz. Jeszcze wcześniej Snape byłby zadowolony z tak wielkich postępów chłopaka, ale teraz to wolałby, aby ten kretyn nie potrafił się tak skutecznie bronić.

— _Legilimens._

Ponownie został odrzucony. Snape zaczynał się coraz bardziej obawiać. Ten dzieciak swoją upartością zaczynał go coraz bardziej wkurzać i irytować. To irracjonalne uczucie, ale tak właśnie czuł. No cóż nie pozbył się całej swojej niechęci do chłopaka.

— Uparty jak zwykle, idiota. — Uśmiechnął się blado. — _Legilimens._

Wypowiedział ponownie zaklęcie z nadzieją, że uda mu się przebić ten nieprzystępny mur. Poczuł ponownie opór, ale nie tak duży, aby był go w stanie odrzucić. Wydawało się jakby krążył wokół jakiejś niewidzialnej bariery, czekając, aż gospodarz podejmie decyzję czy go wpuścić. Bariera w pewnym momencie znikła i Snape znalazł się w myślach Harry’ego. Zaczęły okrążać go ze wszystkich stron emocje, które potrafił nazwać. Znał te uczucia. Był to niepokój, strach, smutek i samotność. To charakteryzowało każde jego wejście, wniknięcie do umysłu tego dzieciaka podczas nauki Oklumencji. Tym razem były wyraźniej niż zazwyczaj wyczuwalne, wręcz krzyczały. Mistrz Eliksirów nie zamierzał jednak przechadzać się po jego umyśle i wyszukiwać w nim wspomnień. Tym razem miał zamiar zrobić coś zupełnie odwrotnego, a mianowicie pokazać mu swoje wspomnienie, którego nigdy nikt nie widział. Nawet Albus. Tak to jedno wspomnienie dało mu siłę, aby nauczyć się być mistrzem w Oklumencji. Nie chciał, aby ktoś je widział. Zamierzał zabrać je do grobu. Jednak w tym momencie mogło ono być ostatnią deską ratunku dla chłopaka. Czas niemiłosiernie uciekał.

Znał się na Oklumencji doskonale i zmusił Harry’ego, aby ten wszedł do jego umysłu. Podświadomie czuł, że zaskoczony obrotem sytuacji umysł dzieciaka pozwolił się wciągnąć w tą pułapkę, z której teraz jedynie Snape mógł go uwolnić. Nie zamierzał jednak tego zrobić, dopóki nie pokaże mu tego, co chce, aby zobaczył. Mistrz Eliksirów zablokował sprawnie swoje pozostałe wspomnienia, udostępniając tylko jedno. Czuł panikę Harry’ego i wiedział, że chłopak się wyrywa i chce uciec z jego umysły, ale im bardziej się starał, tym mocniej on go zatrzymywał.

W końcu Gryfon się poddał.

 

**~o~oOo~o~**

 

W pewnym momencie wszystko się rozmazało. Ciemność zapanowała i rozjaśniło ją jasne światełko migoczące między splecionymi ze sobą dłońmi. Jedna była wyraźnie blada, a druga skrwawiona. W gabinecie dyrektora były dwie osoby. Jedną z nich była młoda kobieta, o bardzo ładnych kasztanowych i długich włosach. Opadały jej swobodnie na kredowobiałą twarz. Oczy miała przymknięte, a powieki jej drżały. Po twarzy spływały stróżki krwi tak samo jak po jej dłoniach. Była w zaawansowanej ciąży. W ramionach trzymał ją mężczyzna ubrany w czarny, długi i lśniący płaszcz. Na bladej twarzy spłynęły mu łzy, choć wydawał się nie płakać. Wypuścił jej rękę ze swojej. Mały srebrny wężyk zalśnił na cieniutkim łańcuszku i zamrugał szafirowymi oczkami.

— Trzymaj się, jesteś już bezpieczna. Proszę otwórz oczy — wyszeptał, a w jego głosie było słychać niepokój. Nagły trzask koło mężczyzny w czerni i zaraz obok pojawił się drugi o długiej białej brodzie i okularach na nosie. Był o wiele starszy i miał na sobie bordową szatę wyszywaną złotymi gwiazdami.

— Severus? Na Merlina, co się stało? — Podszedł szybko do dziewczyny i chwycił ją za rękę. — Jest nieprzytomna. Niedobrze z nią.

— Musimy zanieść ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. W jej stanie nie mogę jej teleportować. Jest w ciąży, mogłoby to zabić dziecko! Zwłaszcza, że jest w takim stanie.

— On wie. Wie o tej przeklętej przepowiedni — odparł Mistrz Eliksirów, biorąc ostrożnie dziewczynę na ręce. Wizja się zamgliła i kolejne wspomnienie się pojawiło na jej miejsce. Tym razem było to już Skrzydło Szpitalne

— Poppy? — krzyknął zdenerwowany mężczyzna. Pielęgniarka się pojawił prawie natychmiast.

— Cholera jak się dowiedział, że to ona?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Zażądał, aby pozbyła się dziecka. Jej chciał darować życie. Jednak odmówiła.

— A on skazał ich oboje na śmierć? — odparł Albus, patrząc na krzątającą się przy dziewczynie Madame Pomfrey. — Nadal mu na niej zależało. To była ryzykowna gra.

— Tak. Czarny Pan nadal był pod jej urokiem, więc chciał jej darować życie — warknął wściekle Snape. 

Zacisnął bezradnie ręce w pieści i wpatrywał się w zmęczone ciało kobiety.

— O nie — wyszeptała pielęgniarka

— Co jest? — warknął w panice Snape

— Ona rodzi — wyszeptała.

Ta wiadomość sparaliżowała obu mężczyzn.

— Ale chyba jeszcze nie czas — odparł niepewnie Snape, czując, że coś zaciska mu się wokół serca.

— Może tego nie przeżyć. Ona i dziecko.

Snape odsunął od dziewczyny pielęgniarkę i wskazał na nią różdżką.

— _Enervate_ — wyszeptał.

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy.

— Lili…Lili

— Sev… — wyszeptała i krzyknęła po chwili z bólu.

— Tak, jestem. Lili ty rodzisz, rozumiesz? Musisz być silna.

Nagły ból wypełnił ciało kobiety i ta wygięła się w łuk.

— Niech to szlag — syknęła pielęgniarka. — Ona sobie sama nie poradzi. Jest zbyt wyczerpana.

Snape zaczął tracić cierpliwość. Miał fatalny dzień. O mało nie zabił swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, osoby, która była mu najdroższa, a ta kobieta jeszcze panikowała.

— Wyjść! — warknął rozkazującym tonem i po chwili wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza sztylet.

Pielęgniarka spojrzała z przerażeniem w oczach na srebrny sztylet trzymany w jego ręce.

— Nie zamierzasz chyba… to Czarna Magia…

— Żadna Czarna Magia tylko mugolski sposób na uratowanie dziecka. A teraz wszyscy wynocha! — warknął głosem nie znoszącym żadnego sprzeciwu.

Po chwili ani Dumbledore’a ani pielęgniarki nie było. Dumbledore wprawdzie mógł zostać, ale musiał uspokoić lamentującą Poppy. W końcu pielęgniarka była jeszcze młoda stażem, a co do Severusa, to Dmbledore miał do niego pełne zaufanie. W końcu jako Mistrz Eliksirów musiał przejść dodatkowe szkolenie Uzdrowiciela. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Snape szybkim ruchem rozdarł szatę na dziewczynie, odkrywając brzuch. Ta chwyciła go za rękę i pomimo bólu, który czuła, wyszeptała:

— Proszę nie pozwól, aby moje dziecko umarło. Ocal je proszę Sev. Nie ważne, co stanie się ze mną. Jednak chcę, aby ono żyło.

— Uspokój się Lili, wszystko będzie dobrze — odparł uspokajająco, choć sam nie był zbyt przekonany co do prawdziwości tych słów. Bał się. Cholernie się bał o ich życie.

— Sev, gdyby coś mi się stało…

— Lili, proszę, nie mamy czasu — jęknął z rozpaczą, trzymając błyszczący sztylet w drżącej dłoni.     

— Obiecaj mi że się nim zajmiesz, że będziesz go chronił.

— Lili…

— Obiecaj.

Jej zielone oczy zatopiły się w czarnych. Błagały go i nie był w stanie jej odmówić. Nieważne co czuł do jej męża. Ona zawsze była najdelikatniejszą istotą i najbardziej kochającą jaką znał. Nie mógł odmówić, nie był w stanie powiedzieć „nie”, patrząc w jej zielone i zasnute mgłą źrenice.

— Obiecuję. Będę go chronił.

Uścisk na jego ręce zelżał i kobieta spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością i ulgą. W tym spojrzeniu było również bezgraniczne zaufanie. Szybkim ruchem wsadziła sobie zwinięty materiał swojej szaty między zęby, a rękami chwyciła się metalowej poręczy łóżka.

Snape zamknął oczy, zaciskając ręce na rękojeści sztyletu. Otworzył je i spojrzał jeszcze raz w zielone oczy dziewczyny, która widząc, błysk ostrza zamknęła powieki. Jeden szybki i sprawny ruch sztyletu i pomimo zaciśniętych zębów na materiale, sale wypełnił przerażający krzyk. To wystarczyło, aby do Skrzydła Szpitalnego wpadł dyrektor i pielęgniarka, która momentalnie znalazła się przy łóżku teraz już nieprzytomnej i skrwawionej kobiety. W tym momencie również dał się słyszeć płacz dziecka. Płacz, który wypełnił Skrzydło Szpitalne.       

**~o~oOo~o~**

 

Wspomnienie się urwało i Snape wypuścił ze swojego umysłu Pottera. Wizja się rozmyła i wszystko nabrało wyrazistości.

Mężczyzna wypuścił jego rękę ze swojej i z trudem wstał ze swojego miejsca. W oczach zalśniły mu łzy. Pierwszy raz od piętnastu lat. Jednak czuł się z tym dobrze. Dziwnie dobrze. Czuł, że razem z nimi coś się zmieniło, przełamało i wypełniło go to spokojem, którego tak bardzo pragnął. Otarł z bladych policzków pojedyncze łzy i podszedł do okna.

— To by było na tyle — westchnął, otwierając okno i wciągając do płuc trochę świeżego powietrza. Ta wyprawa po umyśle wyczerpała go. Może nie fizycznie, ale psychicznie. Czuł, że głowa mu pęka i rozsadza ją od środka migrena. To była oczywiście wina Pottera, który nie chciał oglądać tej wizji i za wszelką cenę starał się uciec z jego umysłu. Jednak nie pozwolił na to dzieciakowi, chłopak musiał zobaczyć ją do końca i zrozumieć. Miał nadzieję, że to co mu pokazał, nie pójdzie na marne, że chłopak będzie na tyle inteligentny, aby zrozumieć to przesłanie. Cóż, wszystko się okaże.

Spojrzał na księżyc, który lśnił na niebie. Był naprawdę piękny. Ta noc była magiczna. Wiedział o tym. Jako już doświadczony czarodziej czuł jak powietrze jest przesiąknięte magią. Wspaniałą magią, która sprawiała, że człowiek czuł się cudownie wolny. Działała jak narkotyk na system nerwowy i pragnęło się ją wchłaniać całym ciałem. To była magia tego dziecka. Tak, Pottera. Młodsi czarodzieje, jeszcze tego nie czują, ale starsze pokolenie doskonale sobie zdaje sprawę, co oznacza to przesilenie energii. Tak. Dokładnie niecałe szesnaście lat temu, powietrze było przesiąknięte taką samą magią, choć nie była ona jeszcze tak potężna jak teraz, jednak była również silnie wyczuwalna. To był moment, gdy pierwszy raz Voldemort został pokonany. Dziś ona jest inna. O wiele silniejsza, można powiedzieć, że potężniejsza.

Księżyc na niebie według kalendarza powinien być w nowiu, ale jakimś dziwnym sposobem jest w pełni. To nie zwykłe zjawisko. Snape uśmiechnął się do siebie, spoglądając na niego.

— To naprawdę magiczna noc — szepnął do siebie, kiedy zobaczył postać przechadzającą się po błoniach. Znał ją doskonale, był to Lupim. Tak, wilkołak jak urzeczony wpatrywał się tak samo w księżyc jak on teraz. Dzisiejszej nocy każdy wilkołak pomimo pełni będzie sobą. Pierwszy raz niektórzy będą mogli zobaczyć pełnie bez strachu, obawy czy bólu. Po chwili zobaczył jak do niego podchodzi szybkim krokiem Hagrid, a za olbrzymem biegnie Kieł. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Tak, chyba pierwszy raz, życie wydawało się być piękne. Pierwszy raz zaczął je doceniać i stało się to dzięki Potterowi. Dzięki temu dzieciakowi, któremu teraz chciał w jakiś sposób podziękować. Chciał mieć tą szansę. Tak bardzo jej pragnął. 

— To był szantaż — odparł cichy i znajomy głos od strony łóżka, brzmiący jak wyrzut.

Snape drgnął, ale się nie odwrócił. Czuł, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła i bije jak szalone. Ten znienawidzony przez lata głos w tym momencie był dla niego tak bardzo drogi i wyczekiwany.

— Nie gra pan czysto, profesorze.

Tym razem głos był wyraźniejszy i zmęczony. Mistrz Eliksirów niepewnie odwrócił się w stronę łóżka.

Harry leżał z otwartymi oczami i przyglądał mu się uważnie. Snape podszedł pomału do niego i usiadł na rogu  łóżka, nie spuszczając z zielonych oczu swoich czarnych. Przez chwilę nikt nic nie powiedział. Mierzyli się tylko wzrokiem.

— Jestem Ślizgonem, panie Potter. Jak wiesz oni nie grają czysto — odparł chłodno, ale Harry dostrzegł lekki uśmiech na bladej twarzy profesora. Widział również ogromną i niczym nieskrywaną ulgę w jego mrocznych oczach. Pierwsze prawdziwe uczucie, które okazał profesor zza swojej kamiennej maski. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Nie jestem pewny czy powinienem panu podziękować, czy nie — odparł szczerze.

— Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że wolałbyś zostać tam gdzie byłeś, ale nie mogłem pozwolić, aby najbardziej irytujący, bezmyślny i krnąbrny dzieciak jakiego przyszło mi uczyć, wymigał się od egzaminów, które się zbliżają — odparł ironicznie i z szczerym rozbawieniem w czarnych oczach.   

Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej, a jego oczy zabłysły wesoło, by po chwili pojawił się w nich strach.

— Czy on…czy Vol…

— Nie żyje. Odszedł już na zawsze — odparł Snape, chwytając go uspokajająco za ramię.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i nie był w stanie powiedzieć słowa. Teraz to wszystko wydawało się takie dziwne. Słowa Snape zupełnie nierealne. Jednak przez chwilę czuł, że rozmawiał z Voldemortem, ale z innym nim. Nawet miał wrażenie, że ten mu podziękował i uśmiechnął się. Czy to tylko sen?

Profesor zauważył w oczach chłopaka niepewność i obawę. Wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią w powietrzu i na pościel spadło niewielkie lusterko. Mężczyzna ujął je w rękę.

— Spójrz — odparł do zaskoczonego chłopaka. Harry spojrzał w lusterko, w którym pojawiło się jego odbicie. Wyglądał dość blado. — Twoja blizna — dodał, widząc nadal niepewność w zielonych oczach.

Harry przesunął ręką po czole, odgarniając z obawą czarne, niesforne włosy i zamarł. Oczy zaszkliły mu się od napływających łez. Nie, to nie sen. To naprawdę się wydarzyło. Wziął lusterko od profesora i przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu, jakby nie wierzył w to co widzi.

— Czarny Pan odchodząc, zabrał ostatni element, który ciebie z nim łączył. Odszedł już na zawsze. Spójrz — podwiną swój lewy rękaw. Na jasnej skórze przedramienia nie było śladu Mrocznego Znaku. Nie było nic. — Znak znika, gdy czarodziej, który rzucił zaklęcie lub osoba go posiadająca umiera.

Harry wpatrywał się w to przedramię, a następnie spojrzał w czarne oczy mężczyzny.

— Więc to już koniec — odarł z ulgą.

— Tak — przyznał. — Definitywny koniec. — Snape włożył rękę do kieszeni swojego płaszcza. — Hmm... mam coś dla ciebie. Niestety nie będziesz miał już z niej pożytku — odparł, wyciągając z kieszeni dwa kawałki drewna, które jeszcze kiedyś były różdżką.

— Moja różdżka? — Spojrzał na nią smutno, ale z ulgą.

— Coś mnie podkusiło, aby ją zabrać — mruknął od niechcenia i z lekkim zawstydzeniem Snape.

— Dziękuję. Jestem do niej przywiązany — odparł Harry z wdzięcznością i wyciągnął rękę, aby odebrać swoją własność, gdy nagle dwa kawałki patyka się uniosły i zalśniły jasnym, złotym blaskiem. Obaj mężczyźni patrzyli zaskoczeni, jak z wnętrza zniszczonej różdżki wydobywają się złote nici i otaczają ją coraz bardziej, szczelniej. Pomieszczenie wypełniła cicha i piękna muzyka. To był śpiew feniksa. Wszystko trwało nie więcej niż dziesięć sekund. Gdy tylko różdżka połączyła się w jedno, wsunęła się miękko Harry’emu do ręki. Chłopak poczuł się tak jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy trzymał ją w ręce w sklepie u Olivandera. Uśmiechnął się, przymykając oczy na to znajome i zarazem cudowne uczucie.

— Chyba ona też jest do ciebie przywiązana — odparł trochę nieprzytomnie Snape, patrząc nadal na wyciągniętą różdżkę w ręce Harry’ego. — Wygląda na to, że naprawdę nie musisz jej używać — dodał po chwili poważnym tonem i spojrzał przenikliwie i badawczo na chłopaka.

— Tak. To znaczy… niezupełnie — westchnął zrezygnowany, kładąc różdżkę na stoliku stojącym koło jego łóżka. Wiedział, że może swobodnie się posługiwać magią bezróżdżkową, lecz to wymagało użycia dużo większej mocy niż przy pomocy różdżki. Poczuł to już wtedy w tej świątyni. Zrozumiał także, że ta moc znowu czyni go kimś wyjątkowym. On jednak nie chciał być za takiego uważany. Chciał w końcu spokoju i normalnego życia. W głębi serca zdawał sobie sprawę że jest naiwny wierząc, że teraz to osiągnie. Jest Chłopcem Który Przeżył i już zawsze nim zostanie. Będzie takim pamiętany. To część jego przeszłości, cześć jego wspomnień i szesnaście lat życia. Życia przeplatanego różnego rodzajami uczuć i pogodził się z przeszłością, zaakceptował ją. — Jednak nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć — dodał po chwili, pewnie patrząc w czarne oczy Snape’a.

Profesor spojrzał na niego uważnie.

— Jesteś pewny, Potter? Kiedyś twoje zdolności wyjdą na jaw.

— Będę się tym martwił jak to się stanie. Na razie otrzymałem szansę na normalne życie i zamierzam ją w pełni wykorzystać i pan również powinien. — Uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Bezczelny bachor — odparł Snpe z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, podnosząc swoim zwyczajem brew do góry. W oczach profesora zalśniły wesołe ogniki.

Harry na to stwierdzenie uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Był szczęśliwy i nic mu nie było w stanie zepsuć humoru.

— Twoi rodzice i ojciec chrzestny byliby z ciebie dumni, Potter. — Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Snape’a i chłopak spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

To był szok. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że Snpape coś takiego do niego powie. Wspomnienie o jego rodzicach i Syriuszu spowodowało, że serce Harry’ego zabiło mocniej a oczy zaszkliły się od napływających łez. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo ich mu brakuje. Jak bardzo chciałby się znaleźć w ich ramionach i usłyszeć ich ciepły głos zapewniający, że wszystko będzie dobrze, i że nigdy go nie opuszczą. Tak bardzo za nimi tęsknił.

Snape zauważył tą jawną tęsknotę i ból w oczach chłopaka. Nie trzeba było wiele by te wszystkie uczucia wyczytać z twarzy tego chłopaka. Dzieciak nie był w stanie je w żaden sposób ukryć. Zresztą nigdy nie potrafił kontrolować swoich uczuć i zawsze można je było wyczytać z jego oczu. Zupełnie jak z oczu jego matki. Były one identyczne nie tylko ze względu na kolor, ale również ze względu na serce. W tym momencie Mistrz Eliksirów zrobił coś czego nikt by się po nim nie spodziewał, a tym bardziej Harry Potter. Nachylił się nad chłopakiem i podniósł mu podbródek, tak aby spojrzeć mu prosto w zielone oczy. Harry’ego zaskoczyło to, ale nie odwrócił wzroku i również wpatrzył się w ciemne oczy profesora.

— Pewnie ci powie to wiele osób, jak już stąd wyjdziesz, ale ja będę pierwszą — zaczął spokojnie i ciepło, nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu chłopaka. — Od dziecka twoim życiem kierowało przeznaczenie, stawiając na twojej drodze przeszkody i wyzwania, z którymi niewiele osób by sobie poradziło. Zwłaszcza w tak młodym wieku. Pokonałeś je swoją szlachetnością, miłością, lecz nie bez wyrzeczeń i cierpienia. Spisałeś się, naprawdę się spisałeś. Jestem z ciebie dumny… Harry.

To dla chłopca było za wiele. Oczy gwałtownie się mu zaszkliły i spłynęły z niego pojedyncze łzy. Nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć, a tym bardziej zatrzymać napływające łzy. Zbyt długo się powstrzymywał przed nimi. Snape nic nie powiedział. Ani jednej kąśliwej czy złośliwej uwagi. Bez słowa objął go pewnym ruchem i przytulił, uspokajająco gładząc jego plecy. Wiedział, że chłopak tego potrzebuje, tej bliskości i zdawał sobie sprawę, że również płacz może przynieś mu ukojenie i ulgę. Harry bez protestów przyjął oferowane ciepło i uścisk. Gdy chłopak się uspokoił i przestał drżeć Snape odsunął się od niego. Zanim jednak wstał z łóżka, wziął ręką zmierzwił mu jeszcze włosy i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Harry podniósł wzrok na nauczyciela.

— Sądzę, że potrzebujesz pobyć jeszcze sam? Pół godziny… ci wystarczy?

— Tak — odparł niepewnie chłopak, ale w jego głosie była słyszalna wdzięczność. — Dziękuję, profesorze.

Snape podszedł do drzwi i chwycił klamkę, za nim jednak wyszedł odwrócił się jeszcze w stronę łóżka chłopaka.

— Jeszcze jedno — odparł tym razem swoim zwyczajnym i chłodnym tonem. — Jeśli komukolwiek powiesz o tym, co ci przed chwilą powiedziałem, to własnoręcznie cię uduszę. Zrozumiano? — dodał lodowato, unosząc brew i swoim zwyczajem krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Szczery i ciepły uśmiech. Nigdy nie sadził, że jego profesor potrafi się uśmiechać w ten sposób. Że wie w ogóle co to jest uśmiech. Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i nie mogąc się powstrzymać zachichotał. Snape zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i Harry widząc, że jego nauczyciel mówi całkiem serio, spoważniał tłumiąc śmiech.

— Tak jest, profesorze — odparł grzecznie i uśmiechnął się.          

Mistrz Eliksirów zmierzył go jeszcze raz swoim przenikliwym i mrocznym zarazem spojrzeniem, w którym czaiło się ciepło, coś w rodzaju troski i skinąwszy głową, wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Harry westchnął głęboko. Nadal na jego twarzy błąkał się uśmiech.

— No cóż — odparł do siebie. — Snape chyba nigdy się nie zmieni.

Jednak Harryy’emu to nie przeszkadzało. Jego nauczyciel nadal był sobą, no może niezupełnie. Nienawiść, która była między nimi w jakiś dziwny sposób poszła w niepamięć. Stało się to już w tej świątyni. Wiedział, że jeszcze wiele czasu minie zanim przeszłość pójdzie w zapomnienie. Jednak zrobili pierwszy krok w tym celu, najważniejszy krok. Nauczyli się tolerancji i szacunku względem siebie. Więc wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Tak jak powinno być.

_Tego co szukasz u kresu dostaniesz._

Czuł się wspaniale. Nic go nie bolało i po odniesionych ranach nie było już śladu. Był dziwnie wypoczęty, spokojny i rozluźniony. Wstał powoli ze swojego łóżka i podszedł do okna, które nadal było otwarte. Nie wiedział czemu do niego podszedł. To był impuls, to było pragnienie. Wpatrzył się w księżyc, który lśnił jasno na błękitnym niebie. Całe sklepienie było usłane gwiazdami, spadającymi gwiazdami. Harry czuł się wspaniale wolny, szczęśliwy i wydawało mu się, że te wszystkie uczucia otaczają go razem z wiosennym powiewem, który wpadał do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Był czarodziejem, czuł magię w sobie i był w stanie odnaleźć ją w każdej cząstce otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Rozumiał ją i sam był jej częścią. Wcześniej nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł. Zamknął oczy, uśmiechając się, to było cudowne uczucie i nie chciał go stracić, pragnął zatrzymać go w sobie i wiedział, że jest w stanie tego dokonać. Stał tak przy oknie zupełnie wolny z zamkniętymi powiekami, wchłaniając w siebie unoszącą się magię, niedostrzegalną dla zwykłych ludzi. Jego szaty i rozczochrane czarne włosy nieznacznie zaczęły falować, lecz nie było to wynikiem wiatru.

Bezszelestnie i zupełnie niezauważalnie koło łóżka chłopaka pojawiła się wysoka postać starego czarodzieja ubrana w długą błękitną szatę, na której znajdowały się wyhaftowane złote gwiazdy. Miała szerokie rękawy z rozcięciem od spodu i przy nadgarstkach były one obszyte złotą obwódką. Mężczyzna na głowie miał granatową tiarę, lekko przekrzywioną na lewą stronę. Długa i biała broda sięgała mu prawie do ziemi, a znad połówek okularów patrzyły na chłopaka niebieskie i lśniące oczy. Dumbledore przyglądał się przez chwilę z uwagą i zainteresowaniem niczego nieświadomemu chłopcu, którego w tym momencie otoczyła jasna, wręcz przeźroczysta poświata, przypominająca mgiełkę. Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową w geście szacunku. Chłopak nie był sam. Stali przy nim Ci, których kochał. Ci, których stracił dawali mu siłę i moc, bo właśnie teraz będzie jej najbardziej potrzebował. Stary czarodziej nie musiał tego widzieć, on to wiedział, wyczuwał. Bo tak naprawdę nic się nie skończyło i nic się nie zaczęło. Życie jest jedną niekończącą się wędrówką i przygodą prowadzącą do zaakceptowania i poznania samego siebie. Poznania swoich wad, zalet i słabości. Znalezienia w sobie siły, tego _źródła mocy_ , który pozwoli nam pokonywać wszelkiego rodzaju trudności i przeciwności losu, demony naszych lęków i niegodnych pragnień. Stary czarodziej przesunął w zamyśleniu palcami po swojej białej brodzie i znów nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Był to ciepły, ale i smutny uśmiech. Dumbledore tak samo jak się pojawił z nikąd, w ten sam bezszelestny sposób się rozpłynął.

 

Była trzecia w nocy, a na niebie lśniły gwiazdy. Księżyc w pełni przeglądał się w jeziorze, rozświetlając mrok nocy. Gdzieś w Anglii ogromny i wspaniały Hogwart piętrzył się swoimi smukłymi wieżami w górę, jakby chciał dosięgnąć migoczących gwiazd. Gdzieniegdzie światełka zaczęły pojawiać się w jego oknach i powoli magiczny zamek budził się ze snu. Budził się do życia, a wszędzie jakby nagle czas się zatrzymał. W całej Anglii dokładnie tej nocy, zapaliły się światła we wszystkich domach czarodziejów i pootwierały się okna, by zaprosić tą przyjazną i pełną różnych uczuć magię do siebie, i dotknąć jej sercem. Jedynie mugole byli nadal pogrążeni we śnie, który był magicznym i pięknym snem, wypełnionym barwami i marzeniami. Snem, który sam w sobie był magią i trwał dokąd magia była namacalna w powietrzu.

Tak. Ta noc była jak żadna inna, która po niej nastąpiła.

 

 

**_~o~oOo~ KONIEC ~oOo~o~_ **


End file.
